Cuando te veo
by littlewriter3495
Summary: Historia que comienza unos meses después del disparo que recibió Kate Beckett durante el funeral del capitán Montgomery. Al igual que ne la serie, Beckett le pidió cierto tiempo a Castle y aún no lo ha llamado ni se ha puesto en contacto con él, a pesar de recordar a la perfección cada segundo de aquel día. Veremos cómo vuelven a juntarse y qué ocurre después.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes. Me animo a compartir con todos vosotros este fanfic de Castle. Aún está en proceso, pero prometo terminarlo del todo.**

 **Espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad. También me gustaría saber qué opináis, si lo escribiríais de otra forma o si directamente, no lo hubierais publicado.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. ¡Allá va!**

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien. Apenas recordaba lo que había hecho esa noche, y menos cómo había llegado hasta casa. Lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era el motivo por el que había acabado de esa manera: amor. Agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas hasta taparse por completo la cabeza tratando de evitar la incesante y cegadora luz que entraba por la ventana.

"Joder" gruñó cuando el teléfono de su mesita de noche comenzó a vibrar. Se alargó para alcanzarlo y al leer el nombre de la pantalla suspiró profundamente. "¿Qué quieres?". contestó la llamada de mal humor.

"Amiga, al fin das señales de vida. Llevo tres horas llamándote. No sé nada de ti desde que anoche te fuiste del bar como alma que se lleva el diablo. ¿Dónde demonios te fuiste?". La voz del otro de la línea lado sonaba preocupada y ansiosa por saber qué le pasaba a su amiga y compañera.

"Uuhhmmm Lanie… ¡No me grites, que me va a estallar la cabeza! Si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de casi nada de anoche". Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada.

"Bueno bonita, pues empieza a recordar porque no me voy a quedar sin saber ni un detalle de anoche. Y ahora, date una buena ducha y tómate algo porque tenemos un nuevo caso. Te espero en una hora en comisaría". Cortó la llamada.

Tras una buena ducha fría, un buen café y un ibuprofeno, Kate salió de su apartamento caminando con pesadez. Cogió el coche y tras veinte minutos llegó a comisaría arrastrando los pies, con mala cara, el pelo recogido y de mala leche.

"Buenos días Inspectora" saludaron Ryan y Espósito desde sus mesas mientras ella se acercaba a la suya con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué tenemos?". Ese fue su particular saludo. Ambos detectives se miraron sorprendidos por el tono de Beckett pero decidieron no preguntar y centrarse en informarla.

* * *

Se había pasado toda la mañana en la cama, con un dolor de cabeza terrible que no le dejaba ni abrir los ojos, a pesar de que las cortinas de su habitación estaban completamente cerradas. Debía de ser ya mediodía por el olor a comida recién hecha, pero seguía sin ganas de levantarse. De repente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente y un rayo de luz le cegó.

"¡Buenos días Papá! Buena juerga te debiste de pegar anoche… No sé a qué hora habrás llegado, pero ya son más de las dos y media, así que ve levantándote que la abuela ya ha preparado la comida". La adolescente pelirroja besó la cabeza de su padre y salió dejando la puerta entornada.

El escritor fue directo a la ducha y salió al salón con el ceño fruncido por la resaca. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la nevera y se sirvió una copa de vino.

"¡Pero hijo! ¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?" protestó su madre mientras colocaba tres platos sobre la mesa.

"Madre, ¿a ti nunca te han dicho que lo mejor para las resacas es seguir bebiendo? Igual que para quitar las agujetas, hay que seguir haciendo ejercicio…". Se bebió la copa de un trago y se sentó al lado de su hija dispuesto a comer. "Por cierto, no quiero ni una pregunta con respecto a mi fiesta de anoche. No me acuerdo de nada". Mintió a la perfección; aunque a su cabeza vinieron flashes de los momentos vividos aquella noche.

Comieron los tres en silencio por imposición del hombre de la casa mientras abuela y nieta se dirigían alguna que otra mirada rápida, con preocupación por su hijo y padre respectivamente. Desde hacía unos meses sus salidas nocturnas se habían intensificado, pero al día siguiente, él volvía a ser el de siempre. En cambio, aquel día ambas supieron que algo le había pasado por la noche.

* * *

Durante los tres días que duró aquel caso, la Inspectora Beckett estuvo borde, ausente y distraída; aunque su inteligencia y su instinto permanecieron casi intactos hasta lograr atrapar al asesino de una joven de 25 años que había vuelto a su casa para pasar las Navidades con su familia.

A pesar de que algunos de sus compañeros le preguntaron en repetidas ocasiones por ese cambio de humor al que no los tenía acostumbrados, ella se mantuvo firme en afirmar que no pasaba nada y que únicamente estaba cansada. Por supuesto, ninguno la creyó, y mucho menos la forense.

"Vamos a ver Kate… ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Está claro que algo te pasa, algo gordo que ocurrió en el bar". Insistía una vez más Lanie en la sala de autopsias mientras continuaba con otro caso.

"¡Que no me pasa nada!". Esta vez la inspectora alzó un poco más la voz, hastiada de repetir tantas veces lo mismo. Se sentó sobre una de las camillas vacías. Sentía una extraña sensación: no quería por nada del mundo comentar lo que le había ocurrido, pero a la vez, necesitaba sentirse apoyada y comprendida. Se encontraba frente a un gran dilema entre su cabeza y su corazón, su orgullo y su inseguridad…

"Por mucho que me grites no voy a dejar de insistir, ni de preocuparme. Te llevé a aquel bar porque desde lo de… bueno, desde lo de tu accidente y… y desde que Castle desapareció de la comisaría como por arte de magia, te veíamos demasiado metida en el trabajo, sin salir ni distraerte". Llevaba un par de días dudando si comentarle aquello o mejor callarse, pero decidió que tal vez decir eso ayudaría a su amiga."Estuviste bien e incluso te reías conmigo hasta que me fui al baño y te dejé sola 5 minutos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese rato Katie?". Se atrevió a preguntar Lannie.

Beckett bajó la cabeza dubitativa. No sabía si contestar o no; o mejor dicho, no tenía ni idea de cómo contar aquello, de cómo abrir su corazón allí mismo. ¿Cómo contar lo que llevaba años tratando de disimular y de no aceptar? ¿Debía coger el toro por los cuernos y escuchar a sus sentimientos?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Sus ojos empezaban a estar húmedos por las inminentes lágrimas. Tragó saliva y buscó dentro de su jersey el colgante con el anillo de su madre. Empezó a juguetear nerviosa con él hasta que decidió despegar los labios para soltar todo aquello que la estaba matando. Fijó la vista en el anillo que se quitaba y ponía constantemente y tras un hondo suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

 **¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Beckett?**  
 **Estoy ansiosa por leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches. Me paso rápidamente por aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**  
 **Espero que os guste, de verdad!**

"Yo… no sé cómo empezar todo esto, pero la realidad es que… bueno, que estoy muy confusa con respecto a mis sentimientos…". Hizo un parón para coger aire y poder continuar su pequeño monólogo.

Justo en el momento en que ella volvía a empezar a hablar apareció Espósito en la sala forense con una inmensa sonrisa, bien vestido y perfumado.

"¡Hola belleza! ¿Te apetece una copita cuando acabes de trabajar? Yo invito". Se acercó a Lanie con una sonrisa sexy agarrándola de las caderas sin percatarse de la presencia de Kate, quien se calló de inmediato cuando el detective entró.

"Ejem…". Carraspeó Lanie intentando hacer que su compañero se diese cuenta de que Beckett estaba justo a unos metros de ellos.

Pero Espo siguió agarrado a sus caderas mirándola con una sonrisa seductora y una pose un tanto chulesca. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece venir a tomar algo? ¿O te da miedo lo que pueda pasar?". Se lanzó a besar sus labios pero ella se lo impidió apartándose y alejándolo de ella.

"¡Hola detective!". Alzó la voz Beckett empezando a divertirse un poco con aquella escena. "¿No querrás que la doctora Parish te ponga una orden de alejamiento por acoso laboral no?". Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el bote que pegó él a escucharla y darse cuenta de su presencia.

"¡Beckett! ¿Qué haces aquí? Qui…quiero decir, ¿no te habías ido a casa?. No llevas de muy buen humor estos días..". Se atrevió a añadir con tal de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

Lanie le dio un codazo a Javier por su pregunta y le insinuó con la mirada que aquella pregunta no había sido para nada acertada.

"Es que, aunque tu jefa se cree muy dura, lleva unos días un poco enferma y no ha querido ni contarlo". Trató Lanie de mentir lo mejor que pudo para no descubrir a su amiga.

"Sí, así es. Llevo unos días con dolores de… de cabeza y eso". Añadió Kate para intentar corroborar la versión de la forense. "Pero vamos, que ya me encuentro mejor". Se bajó de la camilla en la que se había sentado con intención de irse.

"¡Perfecto!" Continuó Espósito. "Así os venís las dos conmigo a "La Guarida" a tomar algo, que hoy invita el dueño del bar". Pasó sus musculosos brazos por encima de los hombros de ambas.

"¿Acaso conoces tú al dueño de ese bar o qué? Anda Javier, no quieras parecer más interesante, porque no lo vas a conseguir en tu vida". Rió Lanie.

Javi miró a Lanie soltando los hombros de las dos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. "No sólo lo conozco yo, sino que lo conocéis vosotras también. ¡Es Castle! Lo compró hace un mes y nos llamó a Ryan y a mí para la inauguración". Contó Espo sonriente mirándolas a ambas.

Kate se quedó sin habla y totalmente pálida nada más escuchar aquel nombre. El nombre del hombre que le sacaba de quicio y a la vez la traía loca, aunque le costase asumirlo.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros, cogió su bolso y salió del depósito lo más rápido que pudo.

"Pero… ¿qué he dicho?". Preguntó Espo atónito ante la huída de Beckett.

Lanie suspiró mirando por dónde se había ido su amiga. "No has dicho nada Javi, no te preocupes". Cubrió el cuerpo en el que había estado trabajando ese día y se quitó la bata. "Ve tú al bar si quieres, yo tengo planes". Se puso la chaqueta y se marchó de allí dejándole a él con la palabra en la boca.

"Cojonudo…". Gruñó Espo yéndose también de allí dispuesto a tomarse unas cervezas con Castle.

Beckett corrió todo lo que pudo, dejando salir sus lágrimas sin cesar, hasta llegar a un parque y una vez allí, se sentó en uno de los columpios. Se sentía furiosa, nerviosa y triste a la vez. Comenzó a balancearse suavemente agarrada a las cadenas del columpio. De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolso y al ver que se trataba de Lanie, lo silenció y volvió a guardar.  
En el depósito pensaba que estaba preparada para hablar de ella, de sus sentimientos, de él, de ellos… Pero al escuchar su nombre se había bloqueado.

Ahora comprendía por qué aquella noche con Lanie, cuando ella fue al baño le vio en el bar, coqueteando con una rubia despampanante. Fue ese el motivo por el que salió huyendo de "La Guarida" y acabó con una buena borrachera.

No lo veía desde hacía un par de meses, cuando en el hospital, tras haber sido operada del balazo que le metieron en el pecho, le había dicho a él que necesitaba tiempo, que no quería que de momento volviese a trabajar con ella a la comisaría cuando se reincorporase.

No sabía muy bien por qué había hecho aquello… ¿Acaso tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos? Cuando la dispararon y aún estaba tendida en el suelo, él le había dicho por primera vez que la quería. Él no sabía que ella recordaba todo perfectamente, incluso aquella pequeña y grande confesión. De hecho, la inspectora había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarse de sus palabras, por tratar de borrar aquel momento para no tener que hacer frente a lo que sentía.

Todos sus intentos fueron en vano. No había día que no pensase en él, en qué estaría haciendo, en ella que se sentía tan sola sin él a su lado… Pero aún así, no era capaz de poner su cabeza y su corazón en orden. La paralizaba el miedo al fracaso. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero, ¿y si para él ella simplemente era otro de sus ligues y a la primera de cambio la dejaba tirada? Ella no podría soportarlo…

Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio ni cuenta de que anochecía, ni si quiera de que comenzaba a llover. No le importaba estar mojándose. Ella sólo sentía el dolor que tenía en el corazón, en lo más hondo de su ser. Permaneció en aquel mismo lugar durante un buen rato, con una mano metida en su bolso, tocando el lomo del último libro de Castle. Lo había comprado hacía una semana, el día que salía a la venta, al igual que había hecho con el resto de ejemplares que el escritor había ido publicando.

Lanie había ido a todos los sitios que se lo ocurrieron en su busca, pero no había conseguido dar con ella. Cuando la lluvia se hizo más intensa, decidió irse a casa. Ya hablaría con ella al día siguiente.

Espósito, por su parte, había ido directo a la taberna y se encontraba charlando y tomando unas cervezas con Castle. A él le extrañaba que el escritor jamás hubiese preguntado por Kate, pero no le dio mucha importancia y decidió no comentarle nada.

"Bueno, a ver Castle, entonces, ¿quien es la rubia pechugona con la que has salido en las revistas?". Rió Espo mientras recordaba la fotografía. "Se rumorea que es tu novia". Inquirió sin dejar de mirar a Castle.

"No pienso decir nada Espo, que luego, todo se sabe". Bebió un trago largo mientras de su mente no podía sacar se la imagen de Beckett huyendo de aquel bar al verlo con Mariah. Ella simplemente era un juego para él así que se veían cada vez que tenían un hueco libre.

"¡Venga ya! Que soy tu amigo y hemos sido compañeros. ¡A mí no me engañas!. ¿Es tu novia o sólo una amiga con derechos?". Preguntó el detective levantando las cejas.

"¡Espo, no pienso contestarte!". Levantó el tono de voz sin darse cuenta y todo el bar se giró para mirarlos. "Perdón, creo que he bebido más de la cuenta. Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa". Pagó aquella ronda y dejando su cerveza por la mitad se levantó del taburete irse. "Nos vemos otro día".

Javier intentó detenerlo sin éxito. No entendía su reacción. Hasta aquel día habían hablado abiertamente de los ligues del escritor. ¿Por qué aquel día había sido diferente? Suspiró fuertemente y se fue a su casa.

Beckett, completamente empapada empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero de pronto, vio salir corriendo a alguien de aquel bar del que ella también había huido, tan sólo unos días atrás. Se paró en seco contemplando al hombre que corría sin rumbo. Su cuerpo y su forma de moverse le resultaban demasiado familiares. El hombre, sintiéndose observado, giró la cabeza para ver quién le miraba y cuando reconoció a la mujer que no dejaba de mirarle, sus piernas fallaron y calló al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Kate seguía observándole sin poder moverse. No se apreciaba, y él no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando sin parar. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían por su cara.

"¡Auuu…! Joder…". Gritó aquel corpulento hombre tras el impacto. Se tocó donde se había golpeado y notó que tenía una brecha muy fea en la cabeza. Se había dado tal golpe que se encontraba mareado y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.  
La mujer lo miraba paralizada, temblando, por el frío de la lluvia y por estar a tan sólo unos metros de él.

 **¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero de todo agradeceros de corazón la acogida que esta historia está teniendo.**  
 **He visto un par de reviews que os agradezco especialmente. Aún estoy familiarizándome con Fanfiction y os pido paciencia para responderos!**  
 **¿Seguimos?**

Sólo en el momento en que le oyó gritar de dolor fue capaz de reaccionar. Corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y se arrodilló rápidamente frente a él tratando de averiguar hasta que punto le había afectado el golpe.

"¡Castle! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has golpeado?". Empezó a buscarle alguna herida o contusión y cuando vio la de la cabeza, se quedó blanca. "Mierda, ¡joder!". Sacó su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia. Su mano temblaba de manera tan incontrolable que se le calló al suelo. Cerró los ojos rezando porque no se hubiera roto y pudiera pedir ayuda. Lo cogió rápida pero temerosamente y descubrió que el móvil no tenía más que un pequeño rayón en la pantalla. Suspiró aliviada. Dio el aviso a la ambulancia y colgó la llamada. Se quitó el bolso y se colocó mejor para tumbar bien al escritor en el suelo. "Richard, soy Kate, ¿me oyes? ¿dónde te duele?". Trataba de mantenerlo despierto hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

"Ka… Kate…". Su voz sonaba débil y se le cerraban los ojos. "¿E… Estoy soñando…?". A pesar del golpe y del sueño que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, consiguió levantar lentamente su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a ella. Creía que estaba delirando por el golpe, no podía ser ella.

"No estás soñando tonto". Sonrió mínimamente ella, con un tono de tristeza. Hasta en los momentos duros él siempre tenía ganas para el humor. Posó su mano sobre la de él que acariciaba su mejilla y se la apretó cariñosamente. "Intenta no dormirte, ¿vale?. Enseguida llegará una ambulancia…" Susurró sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Su corazón se había encogido al verlo tan sumamente vulnerable e indefenso y se maldijo cien veces a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida y haber querido alejarlo de su vida. Estaba claro que lo necesitaba con ella, aunque tuviese pánico de ello.

La ambulancia llegó lo más rápido que pudo, atendieron a Castle y lo montaron en la ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital. El escritor no soltaba la mano de ella y aunque en un principio ésta había pensado que era mejor seguirles con su coche, no pudo negarse a la mirada de súplica de aquel hombre cuando le pidió que no le soltase y le acompañase.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, no le dejaron pasar con él. Tenían que hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias para asegurarse de que el golpe en la cabeza no había sido demasiado grave.

Tomo asiento en el pasillo frente a la sala en la que le estaban tratando. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y echó el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante, agachando la cabeza ligeramente. Sus manos temblaban de sobremanera y estaba empapada, aunque eso no le importaba. En ese momento su única preocupación era él, Castle, el hombre del que había estado tratando de huir desde que la dispararon y oyó su confesión, aquel "te quiero"; la persona a la que había tratado de olvidar, en vano. Sólo entonces, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sí, lloraba y lo hacía por él, porque estaba preocupada, porque lo quería, porque estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Cerró los ojos tomando aire lenta y profundamente para soltarlo despacio, por la boca. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y llamar a su familia para que acudieran al hospital. Repitió el mismo proceso varias veces hasta notarse más calmada. Sacó el móvil del bolso y tras un hondo suspiro, llamó a Martha. Le contó la caída de su hijo y que se encontraban en el hospital. Su madre, nerviosa y preocupada le dijo que recogería a Alexis de casa e irían inmediatamente al hospital.

Castle ya había sido atendido y se encontraba en una habitación descansando. Le habían sedado para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Su madre y su hija se encontraban con él, la primera de pie al lado de la camilla, sujetando su mano; la segunda, sentada en el sillón de aquella habitación, contemplando a su padre y tratando de tranquilizarse. Se había llevado un buen susto cuando su abuela la había llamado para contarle lo sucedido.

Fuera, en el pasillo, una nerviosa y confusa Beckett estaba apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza mirando ligeramente hacia arriba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando reunir fuerzas para entrar en la habitación. Sabía que Castle dormía, pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones a Martha ni a Alexis sobre ella, sobre él, sobre ellos. Suspiró. No podía irse sin decir nada, así que decidió no alargarlo más y entró con pasos firmes en la habitación.

"Hola querida". Saludó Martha cuando la vio entrar. "Pasa, está dormido. El doctor dice que no parece nada grave". Le acarició suavemente la mano al escritor.

"Sí, lo sé. Estuve hablando antes con el médico". Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al escritor. "Seguro que se recupera pronto. Fue una caída tonta". Se obligó a mirar a la madre de él y le sonrió sincera. "Yo… me tengo que ir, pero llamaré para ver cómo evoluciona". Miro entonces a Alexis que había permanecido callada, observando a la inspectora y a su abuela.

"Te avisaremos cuando le den el alta". La joven la miró sin apenas sonreír. En su mirada se adivinaba preocupación, pero también cierto enfado o tristeza. No veía en ella a la mujer fuerte y segura que había conocido hasta entonces. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que el dolor que su padre llevaba sintiendo desde hacía unos meses estaba causado por ella y no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con ella por eso. Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuese cosa de ellos dos, él era su padre y lo quería más que a nada. No soportaba verlo sufrir.

"Gracias. Espero que se recupere pronto". Las miró por última vez, se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, suspirando.

"Kate…" La voz de Martha la detuvo. Se giró para mirarla tratando de disimular sus lágrimas. "¿Por qué no te pasas un día por casa? Yo sé que él te echa de menos. Y en tu mirada puedo ver lo mismo". La miró con cariño. A pesar de ser consciente de todo lo que su hijo estaba sufriendo por aquella mujer, ella sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La inspectora tragó saliva y apretó los labios. "Lo intentaré". Su voz tembló, de miedo, de inseguridad, de tristeza; pero sobre todo de rabia y frustración consigo misma por sentirse así. Volvió a darse la vuelta y salió de aquella habitación. Cogió aire con fuerza. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Corrió hacia la salida del hospital y una vez fuera se sentó en un banco. Había dejado de llover, pero se empezaba a levantar un fuerte viento. Se frotó las manos dejando descansar su espalda sobre el respaldo del banco. Inspiró y expiró el aire lentamente empezando a sentirse mejor. Miró el reloj. Eran las once de la noche. Pensó en llamar a Lanie y desahogarse con ella, pero tal vez era tarde y se había acostado. Sacó su móvil y entonces vio las llamadas que su amiga le había hecho horas antes. También comprobó que tenía varios mensajes suyos. El último era de las diez y media. Lo pensó un momento y finalmente la llamó, rezando porque no estuviera dormida.

Media hora después, las dos chicas se encontraba en el apartamento de Beckett. Ella se estaba dando una ducha caliente para templar su cuerpo. Lanie estaba sentada en el sofá, con una copa de vino entre las manos, esperando a su compañera. Sabía que esa noche sería larga y que tendría que tener paciencia con ella, dejándola que se abriera y sacase todos sus sentimientos. Beckett salió poco después con un pijama puesto. Se acomodó al lado de su amiga, cogió su copa de vino y dio un trago corto. Después, suspiró y dobló sus piernas en el sofá.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?". Sonrió la forense mirando a Beckett.

"¡Infinitamente mejor! Estaba totalmente helada. Ni me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que entré en casa". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Lanie… gracias por venir. No tenía a nadie más para llamar y como vi tu mensaje de hacía tan sólo media hora…". La miro apretando los labios.

"Ey, no te preocupes". Acercó su mano a la de ella y se la apretó con cariño. "Estoy aquí y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar todo lo que quieras contarme". Le sonrió con cariño, siendo consciente de lo que le iba a costar a su amiga soltar todo aquello.

"Gracias…" Susurró bajando la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y jugando nerviosa con el cordón de su pantalón de pijama. "Lanie.. yo.. te juro que he hecho todo lo posible por aclararme, por aclarar mis sentimientos. Cuando… cuando mi accidente, cuando me dispararon…él… me dijo que me quería y yo…" Cogió aire para continuar, tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas. "Yo… cuando aquello, estaba tan asustada y tan confundida que mi cabeza y mi corazón me pedían alejarme de él, darme tiempo, centrarme en mi recuperación y después… después ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que sentía. En el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder olvidarme de él, de borrar los sentimientos que llevaba tiempo tratando de ignorar. Pero no he podido Lanie, he sido incapaz de olvidarlo. Cada día que he pasado recuperándome, cada instante en el que he vuelto a pisar la comisaría, me he acordado de él y de lo que lo echaba de menos. Pero a pesar de todos esos sentimientos, el miedo seguía ganando. El miedo al fracaso, a equivocarme, a ser una más de sus ligues." Para aquel entonces, las lágrimas no paraban y tenía las mejillas empapadas.

La forense había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, dándole espacio. Tenía agarrada su mano para darle fuerzas para continuar. "Sigue…" La sonrió con cariño para que siguiera.

"Cuando… salimos tú y yo… y fuimos a aquel bar… Yo… Me lo estaba pasando de maravilla! Tenía hasta ganas de bailar, cosa que no sucedía desde que él se había marchado cuando se lo pedí en el hospital. Sin embargo, cuando te fuiste al baño… Lo vi…" Se paró cerrando los ojos. Aquellas imágenes le hacían daño. "Lo vi en la barra, con una rubia despampanante, de melena larga y cuerpo increíble. Se estaban besando…" Pronunció con cierta rabia aquellas palabras. "Aquello… me hizo tanto daño que no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo. Sé que él me vio, pero no paró de besarla… ¿Eso qué significa Lanie? ¿Que le he hecho demasiado daño y ya no me quiere? ¿Que nunca me quiso tanto como él pensaba?". Hipaba entre pregunta y pregunta, secándose las lágrimas con las manos, empezando a respirar entrecortadamente, por el llanto.

"Ey… Kate…" Le dolía profundamente verla así. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No solían hacerlo muy a menudo, pero sabía que la inspectora lo necesitaba. Permanecieron un buen rato así, calladas y abrazadas. Beckett solamente quería calmarse. No le gustaba sentirse débil y vulnerable, y mucho menos delante de gente.

Lanie siguió abrazándola. "Kate, aquello que viste en el bar no tiene por qué significar nada de eso; y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te crees que Castle ha estado cooperando con nosotros desde hace cerca de cuatro años? Con todos los casos que ha visto, tiene para escribir, al menos, 200 libros. Pero él nunca ha querido irse. Y no es precisamente porque le guste trabajar con Ryan o con Espo". Hizo una pequeña parada para observar cómo estaban afectando aquellas palabras a su amiga. "Es por ti querida.". La mira a los ojos mientras le va diciendo todo eso. "Probablemente, para él, el hecho de que lo alejases de la comisaría y de tu vida, fue un palo muy grande. Él te quiere, te lo dijo y todos lo hemos notado siempre. De hecho, pensábamos que en cualquier momento, tú ibas a caer en sus brazos". Sonrió soltando suavemente el abrazo. "Kate, habla con él. Dale opción a explicarse, y aprovecha para hacerlo tú. Se lo merece, te lo mereces, os lo merecéis". Besó la mejilla de su amiga y se levantó a servirse más vino mientras esperaba pacientemente su reacción.

 **¿Reaccionará Beckett al fin? ¿Que creéis?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tardes. Me paso rápido para dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero y deseo que os guste!**

 **No dudéis, por favor en hacerme saber qué os está pareciendo esta pequeña historia!**

 **¡Sigamos!**

Beckett llevaba más de diez minutos con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su apartamento. Seguía sentada en el sofá, con las piernas encogidas. Ya no lloraba, pero su mirada era triste y mantenía los labios apretados. Su amiga había vuelto a sentarse a su lado, sin decir nada. La conocía muy bien y de sobra sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que habían estado hablando y tomar una decisión.

"Creo que tienes razón". La voz de la inspectora sonó como un susurro. "Necesito hablar con él, pedirle perdón y contarle mis dudas y mis miedos. No sé si él ya ha renunciado a mí, pero aún así, se lo debo, le debo esta explicación". Cogió su copa de vino y bebió, de un trago, lo que quedaba. "En cuanto se recupere de la caída le pediré que me deje hablar con él, quiero hacerlo. Y también que vuelva a la comisaría". Miró a Lanie y le sonrió ligeramente. Su mirada había cambiado y se empezaba a ver a la mujer segura y decidida que era.

"¡Al fin! Pensaba que me iba a tener que quedar aquí tres noches más para convencerte de que hables con él". Rió tratando de animarla. "Pero… ¿qué es eso de que Rick se ha caído? Y, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?".

Beckett le contó lo que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unas horas antes, y cómo había hablado un poco con Martha y Alexis.

"¿Lo ves?" Sonreía eufórica Lanie. "¡Se tropezó al verte, porque no te esperaba, porque lo sigues descolocando, lo sigues volviendo loco! No pierdas la oportunidad Kate. En cuanto esté mejor, lo traes aquí, le invitas a una copa de vino y habláis, os abrís el uno al otro". Animó a su compañera con la mirada. "Y ahora, permíteme que me vaya a casa a dormir, que son más de las dos de la madrugada y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar". Se levantó poniéndose el abrigo. "Mañana te veo. Descansa guapa". Besó la mejilla de Kate y salió de aquel apartamento dejando a la inspectora con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

La charla con la forense la había animado. Era increíble cómo en apenas un rato conseguía siempre hacerla sentirse mejor. Tenía razón. Debía hablar con Castle, y lo haría; pero cuando hubiese salido del hospital.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza se acostó en la cama y pronto cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba agotada, de todo el día trabajando, del paseo bajo la lluvia, de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de la caída de Castle, pero sobre todo se sentía cansada de mantener sus sentimientos siempre encerrados, de no dejarlos volar, de no compartirlos. Se prometió a sí misma empezar a cambiar aquello, aunque de sobra sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

A la mañana siguiente, la inspectora y los detectives se encontraban sumergidos en un caso que les traía de cabeza. No tenían apenas pistas y se les empezaban a acabar las ideas. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos de Nueva York, habían sido asesinados, con dos días de diferencia, en lugares opuestos de la ciudad, por el mismo francotirador. No encontraban coincidencias entre ellos, salvo por el hecho de que estaban completamente seguros de que el asesino era el mismo.

Beckett empezaba a desesperarse. La falta de pruebas para seguir investigando le hacía estar nerviosa y ligeramente insegura a cerca de cuál era el siguiente paso que tenían que dar. Pocas veces le ocurría eso, y no le gustaba nada sentirse así. Pero no solamente la complejidad del caso la mantenía irritada; el tener que enfrentarse a un francotirador como el que la había disparado a ella hacía tan poco tiempo la hacía temblar. Aunque intentaba que no se le notase. Además, esa misma mañana, tras prepararse para ir a trabajar, había mandado un mensaje a Martha preguntando por el estado de Castle, y aún seguía esperando una respuesta. Eso también le hacía estar nerviosa.

Por su parte, el escritor había pasado una buena noche y tras un par de pruebas más, le dieron el alta con la condición de que debía guardar reposo al menos un par de días. Se fueron a casa los tres juntos y según entró por la puerta, Rick se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. No quería ver ni hablar con su madre, y tampoco con su hija. No se sentía con fuerzas, y no precisamente por el golpe. La pregunta que le había formulado Espósito en el bar le había molestado. Pero no era culpa de él. El detective preguntaba por la chica rubia con la que se le empezaba a ver al escritor en las revistas. La misma chica con la que le había visto la inspectora besarse. Estaba seguro de que aquello era lo que la había hecho salir corriendo.

Y él se había sentido una mierda. Por seguir locamente enamorado de Beckett, por haberse dejado llevar por Mariah, por utilizarla para intentar olvidarse de su inspectora.

Pero, ¿quién puede olvidarse de su musa?. Eso es imposible. Así que cuando vio a Beckett, se quedó helado. No esperaba verla en su bar; y menos estando él con Mariah. Nada más cruzarse sus miradas, el escritor dejó de besar a la rubia aunque ella se pegó más a él intentando que continuase, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Kate. Lo que ella ya no vio por haber salido huyendo, fue que Castle obligó a Mariah a separarse de él para ir donde ella. Pero cuando Rick consiguió librarse de ella, y enfadarla logrando que se fuera, la inspectora ya no estaba en el bar; y aunque el salió corriendo tratando de encontrarla, fue incapaz de hacerlo, no había ni rastro de ella.

Tres días después de que Castle recibiera el alta, Beckett había hablado en un par de ocasiones con Martha. Dos conversaciones cortas en las que la madre del escritor había contado a la inspectora que su hijo se encontraba bien y que apenas le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe. Aquello tranquilizó bastante a Kate. Sin embargo, cuando Martha le contó que Richard apenas salía de su dormitorio y que lo veía muy deprimido, algo se encogió dentro de la inspectora. Tras sopesarlo mucho y comentarlo con Lanie, aquella mañana decidió escribir un mensaje al escritor:

 _Hola Castle. Sólo quería saber qué tal te encuentras y cómo va el golpe. Seguro que terminas pronto de recuperarte. Espero tu respuesta, me quedé preocupada._

 _Bueno, debo volver al trabajo._  
 _Hablamos._

 _Un beso._

 _Kate._

"¡Inspectora!" La voz de la capitana Gates resonó en toda la comisaría. Su voz siempre era autoritaria, incluso fría. "¡Venga a mi despacho!". Miraba a Beckett que estaba sentada sobre su mesa, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa y mirando la pizarra con las fotografías de las víctimas y las notas que habían ido tomando.

La inspectora trataba de encontrar algo que hubiesen pasado por alto, pero tras casi una hora, no había conseguido dar con nada. Suspiró cuando vio a su superiora meterse en su despacho. Echó una mirada rápida a sus compañeros indicándoles que siguiesen investigando mientras ella hablaba con Gates. Entró en el despacho y se mantuvo de pie frente a la mesa, mirándola intrigada por lo que tuviera que decirle. Miró a su lado como había hecho siempre para encontrarse con la mirada de Castle mientras esperaba que la capitana hablase, pero suspiró apretando el puño cuando una vez más la realidad la sacudió. Él no estaba allí por su culpa, porque ella había querido distanciarse de él. Lo echaba de menos, y más en aquel caso. La voz de Gates la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Cierre la puerta y siéntese inspectora". Beckett la miró confundida y empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Fue a la puerta, la cerró con suavidad y volvió hacia la mesa, tomando asiento frente a ella. "Bien, dado que este caso se nos está complicando en exceso, creo que su equipo necesita una ayuda para continuar con la investigación". Inmediatamente la inspectora pensó en el FBI y en lo poco que le gustaba que se metieran en sus casos. Su cara cambió por completo, mostrando enfado y frustración, pero optó por callar y seguir escuchando a Gates. "Aún es pronto para pedir la ayuda del FBI, y por tanto he pensado que, aunque no me guste en absoluto, volver a tener la ayuda de Richard Castle podría venirnos de maravilla. Así que llámelo y dígale que si desea reincorporarse, puede hacerlo, y de ser así, que lo haga cuanto antes". Se levantó dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

Beckett, por su parte, se había quedado muda. Permanecía sentada en la silla, boquiabierta. Miró a la capitana y apretó los labios. "Pero… Señor, ahora mismo estamos tras otra pista, no es la primera vez que se nos atasca un caso. Y siempre acabamos por resolverlos". Se puso en pie mirándola tratando de calmarse. Oír aquello había revuelto todo su cuerpo.

"Inspectora, desde arriba me están presionando para que acabemos con todo esto cuanto antes. Se está empezando a crear el pánico entre la gente de Nueva York. Un asesino anda suelto; un asesino que no sabemos cómo ni por qué elige a sus víctimas. Tenemos que dar con él cuanto antes y parar todo esto. Necesitamos la ayuda del señor Castle". Salió de su despacho dejando a Kate con la palabra en la boca.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella mientras caminaba con rapidez y fuerza hacia el gimnasio de la comisaría. Necesitaba soltar la rabia y la inseguridad que empezaba a sentir. Rabia por tener que solicitar ayuda. E inseguridad por tener que volver a enfrentarse a él después de lo que había ocurrido hacía 4 días. Llegó al gimnasio, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se puso a golpear aquel saco de boxeo colocado en el medio de la habitación. Aquello le sirvió para calmarse un poco, para soltar todo. Y entonces fue cuando la rabia y la inseguridad dieron paso a la tristeza y a la decepción consigo misma. Notó como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, se apresuró a secarlas y fue directa a los vestuarios para que nadie la viese de aquella manera. Se desnudó y fue directa a la ducha, dejando salir todas las lágrimas bajo el agua. Es cierto que había decidido hablar con él, explicarse y pedirle perdón, pero no esperaba que fuese a tener que hacerlo tan pronto.

 **¿Cómo actuará Beckett ahora?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas tardes!**  
 **Gracias por la acogida de este fanfic. Espero no defraudaros con todo lo que quiero contar en esta pequeña historia.**

 **¿Vamos a por un nuevo capítulo?  
Hoy tocan unas cuantas confesiones.  
Espero de verdad que os guste y os anime a seguir leyendo. **

Mientras tanto, el escritor permanecía en su cama, con el móvil entre las manos, leyendo y releyendo una y mil veces aquel mensaje que su inspectora le había enviado. Le decía que estaba preocupada por él, pero sus palabras sonaban frías. Había escrito, y a continuación borrado, cientos de respuestas distintas. Ninguna le convencía. ¡Maldita sea! Era escritor y no sabía que responderle. Suspiró dejando el teléfono sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y se recostó frotándose la frente con los pulgares. Le dolía la cabeza, mucho. Desde el golpe no había un solo día que no le doliera. De repente, una conocida melodía comenzó a sonar cerca de él. Era Mariah que le llamaba por enésima vez desde lo que había ocurrido en el bar unos días atrás. Lo silenció y una vez más dejó que se cortara la llamada. No quería saber nada de ella. Bueno, la verdad es que no quería saber nada de nadie.

Se levantó al baño y cuando entró, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horroroso. Se desnudó y se preparó un baño con agua caliente. Se metió en la bañera tratando de relajarse, de distraer sus pensamientos, de que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza. Tras un rato con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, se enjabonó rápidamente, aclarándose después. Salió de la ducha y pensó en afeitarse y peinarse, pero todo le daba igual, nada le importaba; así que optó por seguir como estaba: con una fea barba y el pelo totalmente despeinado y sin arreglar. Nada usual en él. Se encaminó a la cocina aún con la toalla en la cintura. Abrió la nevera pero estaba vacía. Su madre se había ido ese mismo día de gira con una obra de teatro, y Alexis llevaba un día con Meredith, que quería aprovechar para estar un poco con su hija antes de irse, de nuevo, de viaje. A Alexis no le había hecho mucha gracia irse y dejar a su padre solo, pero a la vez, sentía que tenía que pasar algo de tiempo con ella, al fin y al cabo, era su madre.

De repente, sonó el timbre del loft. Castle cerró la puerta de la nevera y frunció el ceño. No esperaba a nadie. Se encaminó a la puerta y con sigilo observó por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba. Se quedó perplejo cuando, al otro lado de la puerta, vio a la inspectora Beckett, con la cabeza agachada, esperando a que le abriera. Pero él, no podía reaccionar. No podía creer que la tuviera allí, después de tanto tiempo, en la puerta de su casa. Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¡Castle, ábreme, por favor! Sé que estás ahí, te oigo respirar...". La voz de Beckett sonaba distinta. Parecía preocupada y miedosa.

Castle se miró la toalla y corrió al cuarto a cambiarse. "¡Voy, dame un minuto por favor!" Se puso una camisa y un pantalón vaquero y abrió la puerta lentamente. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero muy característica suya. "Lo siento, estaba saliendo de la ducha". Lo cierto era que estaba enfadado con ella, mucho, y también se sentía defraudado, pero al tenerla frente a él, no podía evitar sonreírle.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, Beckett reparó en el estado del escritor. Estaba sin afeitar, con el pelo de cualquier manera y no olía a la colonia que él solía usar. Posó su mirada en la de él y pudo ver el dolor y la decepción que ella le había causado. Rápidamente se apoderó de ella un sentimiento de culpabilidad mucho más grande del que ya llevaba.

Dudó una vez más. No sabía si debería estar allí. No quería hacerle más daño y aunque ahora sus sentimientos estaban más claros, tenía miedo de volver a equivocarse y hacerle sufrir. "Si te pillo en mal momento… puedo volver otro rato o… no sé". Le miraba con tristeza.

"Kate, no te vayas, por favor. Pasa y hablemos". Su voz sonó tranquila. Después de haber visto sus ojos apagados, algo en su interior, algo muy fuerte le decía que tenía que protegerla, hacerla sonreír, que volviera a ser la Beckett de siempre. "Creo que ambos nos merecemos una charla". Se hizo a un lado dejándole paso a la inspectora, que entró en la estancia tras coger aire fuerte.

"¿Estás solo?" Miró el loft percatándose del silencio que reinaba en él.

"Sí, mi madre está de gira y Alexis con su madre". Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina. "¿Una copa de vino?". Antes de que ella contestase ya tenía dos copas sobre la mesa y empezaba a servir el vino.

"Sí, por favor". Se acercó al sofá y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba. La dejó junto al bolso en el respaldo y se sentó en una esquina del sofá, a esperarlo.

Castle se acercó a ella tendiéndole una de las copas. Ella se la cogió dedicándole una pequeña y triste sonrisa. "Gracias…" La voz de Kate sonó como un susurro mientras cogía la copa y olía el vino. "Ummm… huele de maravilla". Llevó sus labios a la copa y lo cató suavemente. "Esto está delicioso Castle, gracias". Le observó mientras él se sentaba también en el sofá, pero dejando una separación entre ambos.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Beckett tenía la copa entre sus manos y miraba el líquido en silencio. Castle, por su parte, no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Estaba nervioso, mucho y también enfadado. Pero a la vez, tenerla en su casa, cerca de él después de esos meses, le hacía sentirse reconfortado.

"Kate… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué has venido?". No había enfado en su voz, pero sí cierta impaciencia.

Beckett cogió aire lentamente y lo miró durante un momento. Después sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la copa.

"Richard yo… Lo siento, no te imaginas cuánto". Permaneció con la mirada en el vaso. No podía mirarle a él, era incapaz. Se sentía tan culpable por el daño que le había hecho, que era superior a ella. Y Castle, simplemente escuchaba, sin dejar de mirarla. "Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y jamás me lo perdonaré. Sabes perfectamente todo lo que… el caso de mi madre significaba y significa para mí… La muerte de Montgomery y descubrir todo lo que descubrimos sobre él me dejó muy tocada… Lo del disparo… eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso… Recuerdo con total exactitud cada instante desde que aquella… bala me atravesó el pecho… Cada segundo hasta que perdí el conocimiento…". Entonces levantó la mirada hacia él, fijándola en sus azules ojos. Sabía lo que aquellas palabras harían en él. Jamás le había dicho que se acordaba de la confesión de amor por parte del escritor. Pudo ver la confusión en su mirada, y también, una vez más, la tristeza y la decepción. Se acercó a él agarrándole suavemente las manos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. "¿Recuerdas las lágrimas que cayeron por mi mejilla en aquel momento mientras… mientras estaba tendida en el suelo contigo a mi lado?". Rick asintió sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos, de perderse en su mirada. "No lloraba por el disparo…" Susurró ella. "Lo hice por ti, por tus palabras… Porque en ese momento, mi muro de mujer segura y decidida que no muestra sus sentimientos, se vino abajo. Llevaba años con una lucha interior. Una lucha que me mataba y a la vez me estaba dando vida. Me gustabas Rick, a pesar de que al principio llegué a odiarte, después me enamoraste. Mi corazón me gritaba una y otra vez que me lanzase a tus brazos, pero mi cabeza no me dejaba. Antes de conocerte me había prometido a mí misma que jamás dejaría que nadie me volviese a hacer daño. Había sufrido muchísimo con la muerte de mi madre y también con un par de relaciones en las que traté de refugiarme… No quería volver a sufrir de aquella manera. Odiaba que alguien me hiriese sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Por eso tenía aquel muro levantado siempre para todo, incluso para ti".

Iba dejando caricias leves en sus manos, mirándole a los ojos mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al recordar todo aquello. Le estaba costando muchísimo abrirse, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, y no sólo por él; por ella también. Castle soltó una de sus manos de las de la inspectora y la acercó lentamente a su cara secándole las lágrimas con ternura y suavidad. Los ojos de él también estaban humedecidos. Beckett sonrió ante la caricia de Castle y cogió aire fuerte para poder continuar.

"Cuando… entraste a verme después de la operación y te dije que necesitaba… tiempo, era verdad. Lo necesitaba, primero para recuperarme de la operación y… de todo aquello; y segundo, para intentar pensar con claridad a cerca de ti, de mi, de nosotros. Jamás quise hacerte daño Rick… En aquel momento sólo me salió alejarte de mí, porque sabía que en cuanto me recuperase, volvería a construir aquel muro. Fui una egoísta… Te había visto siempre como un mujeriego, casado y divorciado dos veces y yo no quería ser sólo una de tus conquistas. Me juré mil veces que… que si dejaba que el muro cayese, sería para vivir siempre al lado de la persona que lo mereciera. Temía horrores dejar caer el muro, enamorarme aún más de ti y que después, todo se estropease; temía volver a sufrir… Fui muy egoísta, sólo pensé en mí y no en el dolor que podría estar causándote a ti. Sólo pensaba en volver a construir mi muro, volver a encontrarme segura… Lo siento Castle, lo siento en el alma, de verdad…".

Cogió aire para continuar. "Pero… no conseguí volver a construir entero el muro. Quedó una brecha en él, una brecha con tu nombre. Aquel te quiero que salió de tus labios se había quedado bien grabado en mi memoria. Quería con todas mis fuerzas volver a verte, pedirte perdón, pero no encontré la manera ni el momento. Volvía a tener miedo. Miedo de que te hubieses olvidado de mí o incluso de que me odiases… Por eso, cuando te ví en La Guarida, con… con esa chica, salí corriendo.. Sé que no tenía derecho a sentirme celosa, ni traicionada, ni nada de eso, pero no pude evitarlo… Lo siento y sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…" Acabó su discurso, susurrando mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos que aún seguían juntas. Dejó escapar las lágrimas que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo, esperando que él hablase, le dijese algo.

Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Castle agarró suavemente las manos de Beckett apretándolas con cariño. Y entonces, en un susurro, comenzó a hablar. "Kate… No te voy a negar que no me enfadase, que no me decepcionases… De hecho, hice todo lo posible por intentar olvidarme de ti. Estaba cansado. Llevaba casi cuatro años a tu lado, para todo, siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, esperando que algún día pudieras abrirte un poco a mi. Tras el… accidente me pediste un tiempo, y te lo concedí. A diario llamaba a cualquiera de la comisaría para preguntar por ti, hasta que un día me di por vencido. Supuse que después de dos meses ya no querrías volver a saber nada de mi, que tu vida era mejor sin mi. Y fue entonces cuando retomé esa filosofía de mujeriego que tú dices. Por eso, aquel día en La Guarida, me viste con Mariah… Yo sólo intentaba olvidar, olvidarte; intentaba sentirme mejor…" Paró un momento para mirarla a los ojos mientras le acariciaba lentamente la mano, haciendo círculos. Con la otra mano elevó la cabeza de la inspectora, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Entonces, continuó, sin que ninguno de los dos dejase de mirarse intensamente. "Pero yo tampoco lo conseguí. Con aquella actitud sólo estaba consiguiendo hacerme más daño a mi mismo. Y cada día que pasaba, te extrañaba más. Así que ahora que por fin te tengo frente a mí, no tengo nada que perdonarte Kate…".

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirándose, contemplándose, admirándose. Cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro, sin separarse, manteniendo sus manos juntas, apretadas en señal de cariño.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?". Susurró Castle intentando no romper aquel ambiente mágico que empezaba a crearse entre ellos. Beckett asintió lentamente, sonriéndole un poco. "Ahora que ambos sabemos cómo nos hemos sentido estos meses… ¿Cómo quieres que continuemos? ¿Qué te dicen tu corazón y tu muro Beckett? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

 **¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Cómo reaccionará Beckett? Ahora que se ha abierto, ¿volverá a cerrarse?  
Se admiten apuestas! ;)**

 **Gracias una vez más por seguir leyendo y... animaros a las reviews, ¡por favor! Quiero saber vuestras opiniones!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por todas las visitas a esta historia, por dejarme alguna que otra review y por darme ánimo para seguirla.**  
 **Espero que os siga enganchando! :)**

Kate se sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante y acercó su cara a la del escritor. "A ti, te quiero a ti Castle…". Susurró mientras acortaba la distancia que se paraba sus labios y le besó, primero con cierta timidez, para acabar dejando paso a la intensidad y la pasión. "Lo siento, he sido una idiota, lo siento Rick…". Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Castle acercándolo más a ella y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, adentrándose en su boca, jugando con su lengua, saboreándolo. Se separó unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú Castle?". Alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio de nuevo, provocativamente.

No obtuvo respuesta y tampoco pudo volver a pedirla. Los labios de Castle atraparon los suyos con intensidad mientras una mano del escritor la agarraba de la nuca, haciendo que el beso fuese cobrando cada vez más fuerza. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, comenzando un juego tan apasionado como excitante. Tuvieron que separarse cuando les faltó el aire, pero sólo lo hicieron lo justo, manteniendo en contacto sus frentes.

"A ti, te quiero a ti… Siempre…". Susurró Castle mirándola a los ojos acariciando su cabello y su cuello, lenta y sensualmente. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones, rápidas, fuertes y excitadas. Él empezó a desabrochar su blusa, lentamente, mientras iba dejando suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"Ummm…" Aquello hizo a Beckett jadear mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Rápidamente le ayudo a soltar su propia blusa, dejando al descubierto su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Se acercó a la oreja del escritor, haciendo que su pecho quedase a la altura de los ojos de él. "Ven.." Le susurró al oído para después levantarse del sofá y encaminarse a la habitación de Richard. Fue dejando caer poco a poco su camisa hasta acabar tirándola al suelo. Entonces, justo antes de adentrarse en el cuarto, se desabrochó el pantalón y con lentitud lo hizo resbalar por sus esbeltas y largas piernas, dejándolo junto a la blusa en el suelo. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón mirando de reojo a Castle. Se adentró en el cuarto mordiéndose el labio una vez más.

Castle se había quedado boquiabierto, sentado en el sofá, sin poder dejar de admirarla. Soltó un fuerte suspiró. Se sentía totalmente excitado. Se apresuró a quitarse la camisa y la tiró junto a la ropa de Beckett. Cuando entró en el cuarto, lo encontró vació y supuso que estaría en el cuarto de baño. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el mayor de los deseos. Se acercó a la cama soltándose el pantalón, dispuesto a ir a buscarla al baño. De repente, unos brazos finos y fuerte a la vez lo abrazaron por detrás. Una mano lo obligó a girarse para quedar frente a ella.

"Deja que te ayude…" La inspectora agarró el pantalón de Castle y se lo bajó hasta los tobillos, agachándose ella también a medida que lo iba bajando. Castle apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Beckett haciéndola que se levantase para quedar cara a cara. La atrajo hacia él y sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados. El escritor agarró con una mano la cara de la inspectora y la besó con ímpetu y pasión. Mientras tanto, pasó el otro brazo por la cintura de ella, sentándose en la cama y poniéndola a ella sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarse, de saborearse.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a acariciar toda su espalda. Enganchó suavemente su oreja, mordiéndola, lamiéndola y besándola. Aquello provocó que el escritor se excitase aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Llevó sus manos al cierre del sujetador de Kate y lo soltó con rapidez, deslizándole los tirantes lentamente por los hombros y los brazos, hasta conseguir dejar sus pechos al aire. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento… Suspiró de placer y de emoción y llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos. Lo acarició lentamente provocando que un suave gemido saliera de los labios de la inspectora. Le besó con rapidez en los labios para después centrarse en su cuello. Lo lamió, besó y mordió consiguiendo volver a escuchar varios gemidos de sus labios. Se dedicó a aquello durante unos minutos, mientras sus gruesas manos acariciaban su contorno, su cuerpo, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo. Se detuvo de nuevo en los pechos y los masajeó con suavidad, decidido a llevarla a lo más alto.

"Por Dios Rick…" Volvió a gemir Kate sintiendo cómo cada segundo que pasaba, lo necesitaba más. "Necesito sentirte.." Su voz estaba rota por el deseo.

Castle sonrió al oírle decir aquello. Besó sus labios con pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras jugaba con sus pezones ya erectos. De pronto, bajó sus manos despacio por su espalda, consiguiendo estremecerla. Le bajó las braguitas con suavidad y la tumbó sobre la cama dándole un suave beso en el abdomen. Se quitó él sus calzoncillos y se colocó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla, mirándola con amor. Bajó la mano por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Entonces se fijó en la cicatriz de aquel disparo. La acarició con cuidado y se acercó dándole un tierno beso en ella. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kate. Ambos se sonrieron.

Beckett agarró a Castle por la cintura besándolo con ganas. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento consiguió tumbarlo boca arriba sobre la cama y ponerse sobre él sin dejar de besarse.

"Mmm… ¡Menuda agilidad inspectora! Espero que sea así para todo…" Se rieron con complicidad y siguieron besándose y acariciándose, sin prisas, con pasión y también con amor.

"Hazme tuya Rick…" Susurró ella en su oído y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Sus palabras son órdenes para mí inspectora…" La miró a los ojos con excitación, alargó el brazo hasta su mesita de noche y buscó un condón en el cajón. Con rapidez, lo abrió y se lo puso. Su excitación era palpable. Ninguno podía esperar más.

Castle tumbó a Beckett sobre la cama besándola con ansias. Despacio se colocó sobre ella. Le mordió el labio mientras poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella, con suavidad mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. El cuerpo de Kate se arqueó en cuanto lo notó entrar en ella y no pudo evitar volver a gemir. Se acoplaron perfectamente y comenzaron una danza tan placentera como adictiva.

Escritor e inspectora permanecían en la cama del primero, tumbados, desnudos y tapados solamente con una fina sábana. Llevaban un buen rato callados, abrazados y dedicándose suaves caricias.

Castle atrapó los labios de su compañera y le acarició la mejilla. "Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto…" Susurró.

"Lo sé… Yo también aunque no quisiese reconocerlo…" Le sonrió con cariño.

"Entonces, esto significa que… ¿Estamos juntos?" Arqueó las cejas mirándola a los ojos.

"Supongo que sí…" Suspiró con amor y le besó en los labios. "No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos llevará todo esto, pero quiero intentarlo; lo necesito, te necesito". Se acurrucó en sus brazos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan protegida.

Castle apretó el abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. "Yo también te necesito". Le susurró al oído sin soltarla.

Ninguno de los dos quería levantarse; se encontraban tan a gusto así…

Pero de repente, el móvil de Beckett empezó a sonar y entonces se fue realmente consciente de que se había escapado de la comisaría en mitad de un caso y de que no había vuelto aún. "Mierda, he perdido completamente la noción del tiempo…" Suspiró, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y cogió la llamada con nerviosismo. "Beckett!". Escuchó silenciosamente la reprimenda que le estaba cayendo al otro lado de la línea y trató de excusarse como pudo. "Verá señor, estuve intentando localizarlo toda la mañana y al final me decidí a ir a buscarlo… Sí… Vale señor, estaremos ahí enseguida". Colgó la llamada y apretó los labios dejando el móvil sobre la cama.

Castle había permanecido en silencio con el ceño fruncido sin entender aquella conversación que Beckett había mantenido con la capitana Gates. Se incorporó a su lado y le puso una mano suavemente en el hombro. "¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Qué quería Gates?".

Kate se giró quedando frente a él. "Verás… No quiero que pienses que todo lo que te he dicho hace un rato y lo que acaba de pasar en esta cama es por lo que te voy a contar a continuación, ¿vale?" Cogió aire le miró a los ojos. "Estamos investigando el caso de un… francotirador…" Tembló ligeramente al decir aquella palabra, aunque trató de disimular para que Castle no se lo notase. Pero él lo notó, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó. "Estamos completamente perdidos. Ha habido dos víctimas que no tiene relación alguna entre sí. No sabemos el motivo por el que han muerto y mucho menos quién se ha encargado de asesinarlos. Gates me mandó esta mañana que te llamase a ti para que volvieras a comisaría a ver si tú podías ayudarnos a ver algo que se nos hubiera escapado…" Vio como Castle fruncía ligeramente el ceño. "Antes de decirte que Gates quería que volvieras a la comisaría… necesitaba explicarme, contarte por qué había actuado así, todo lo que me había pasado.. En definitiva, contarte todo lo que te dije antes… Tal vez lo debería de haber hecho en distinto orden y haberte contado primero lo que Gates quería. Pero lo cierto es que no podía decirte que volvieras a comisaría sin haber hablado antes contigo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?". Lo miró a los ojos con preocupación.

Castle agarró con suavidad las manos de Kate. "Claro que te entiendo, pero… ¿tú también quieres que vuelva a comisaría? Porque sólo lo haré si tú quieres". Acarició su mejilla bajando por su cuello y continuando por su brazo. Aquello hizo que la inspectora se estremeciera y se acercase más a él. Ambos permanecían aún desnudos.

"Estoy deseando volver a tenerte con nosotros, volver a escuchar tus locas y absurdas teorías, que vuelvas a traerme café cada mañana…" Se acercó a sus labios y en lugar de besarlos, los mordió con sensualidad, acariciando su espalda suavemente. "Me ducho y nos vamos". Se separó lentamente de él y se levantó de la cama contoneándose a propósito, consciente de que él la miraba. Se acercó al baño y se paró en la puerta antes de entrar, apoyándose en el marco. "¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, que te conozco y tenemos prisa!". Soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Castle ponía cara de cachorrito triste. Negó con la cabeza y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

El escritor suspiró fuerte ante aquella explosión de sentimientos que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. ¡Cómo había cambiado su vida de repente! Se sentía tan feliz… Hizo la cama con rapidez y recogió sus ropas dejándolas estiradas y listas para ser puestas sobre una silla. Se fue a la ducha del piso de arriba canturreando.

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban ya vestidos y listos para ir a comisaría. Beckett se ponía la chaqueta mientras Castle cogía el móvil y las llaves del coche.

"¿Estás lista?" Le sonrió abriendo la puerta del loft.

"Lista". Sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un tierno beso en los labios. "Castle… en comisaría no pueden saber nada de esto, ¿vale?. Ya sé que tú no eres poli y que supuestamente no tendría por qué haber normas para nosotros, pero si Gates se entera, te pone de patitas en la calle. Y no quiero volver a tener que trabajar sin ti…" Le colocó bien el cuello de la americana que se había puesto. Estaba guapísimo y muy sexy.

"No te preocupes, actuaremos con normalidad". Le robó un beso de sus labios.

"¿Normalidad? ¡Tú no sabes actuar así Castle!". Rió saliendo ya del loft.

"Me ofende inspectora". Le sonrió cerrando la puerta con llave y entraron en el ascensor. "¿Vamos en tu coche? Se supone que has venido a buscarme…" Se acercó provocativamente hacia ella, colocando un dedo en su cuello, acariciándoselo.

"Castle…" Cerró los ojos ante la caricia, pero sacó fuerzas para apartarlo suavemente de ella. "¡Normalidad por favor! Cómo alguien note algo, estamos acabados… ¡Los dos! ¿Lo entiendes?". Abrió los ojos para decirle aquello y le cogió la mano suavemente, apretándosela con cariño.

"De acuerdo inspectora Beckett" Sonrió ante el apretón de manos. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Llevar una relación en secreto, sin que ningún compañero, y mucho menos Gates se enterase… "Vamos".

Salieron del edificio y fueron en el coche de Kate hasta la comisaría.

 **Bueno, después de aclarar los sentimientos, ya están juntos.**  
 **¿Creéis que serán capaces de actuar con normalidad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches, vengo con un nuevo capítulo.**  
 **Gracias por cada visita y cada review a esta historia.**  
 **Veamos como siguen esta relación! ;)**

"Recuerda que supuestamente nuestra AMISTAD no está pasando por su mejor momento". Recalcó aquella palabra levantando una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Castle. Estaban en el ascensor de la comisaría. "Así que no estés tampoco muy juguetón. Eso, déjalo para esta noche…" Susurró antes de salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron en su planta. Lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa. Tener que volver a enfrentarse a aquel caso le revolvía las tripas y le hacía temblar. Suspiró de camino a su mesa tratando concentrarse en el caso para acabarlo cuanto antes. Richard tardó un poco en reaccionar y después siguió a la inspectora.

Ryan y Espo se giraron al oír el ascensor y se sorprendieron de ver a Castle allí, y más de verlo con Beckett. Sabían que desde lo del disparo no habían vuelto a tener buena relación y aquello les sorprendía de sobremanera.

"¡Castle! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?" Espo le tendió la mano y Castle se la apretó sonriéndole.

"Eso, ¿qué te trae nuevamente por aquí?" Ryan también le estrechó la mano.

"Bueno, la capitana me ha pedido mi colaboración para el caso que estáis llevando ahora". Miró de reojo a Beckett. La había notado tensa desde que habían salido del ascensor, y algo le decía que no era por tener que disimular su relación. Había algo más, probablemente relacionado con el caso del francotirador. "Así que de momento aquí estaré hasta que demos con el asesino".

No dio tiempo a que ningún detective pudiera abrir la boca. En cuanto Castle acabó aquella frase, la capitana Gates salió de su despacho y saludó al escritor.

"Bienvenido de nuevo señor Castle. Gracias por su colaboración". Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado por haberse visto obligada a tenerlo de nuevo allí. "Recuerde que esto es una comisaría y no una guardería, ¿está claro?". Richard asintió divertido al verse enfrentado de nuevo a la capitana. "Bien. Los detectives le pondrán al día del caso. Espero que lo resuelvan cuanto antes. Tengo al alcalde presionándome todo el día para que acabemos con él cuanto antes". Se encerró de nuevo en su despacho dando un portazo.

"Veo que a esta aún no habéis conseguido cambiarle el mal humor.." Sonrió mirando a Ryan y a Espo.

"Ya sabes cómo es: La Dama de Hierro!". Los tres rieron como en los viejos tiempos.

Beckett, que había permanecido en un segundo plano hasta entonces, se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la mesa mirando a la pizarra. "Chicos, ya habéis oído, a trabajar! Ryan, Espo, ¿habéis averiguado algo más sobre las víctimas? ¿Alguna conexión? ¿Algún movimiento que implique que estaban metidos en algo?". Los miró esperanzada.

Ambos detectives negaron. "No hay nada de eso ni en sus cuentas ni en sus trabajos. Eran dos personas totalmente normales, con una casa, un trabajo y una vida. Seguimos sin saber por qué el francotirador los eligió a ellos".

"Entonces habrá que volver a los dos sitios desde los que se efectuaron los disparos. Hay que repasar todas las cámaras de esas zonas para ver si conseguimos encontrarle, ver su cara". Dirigió su mirada a la pizarra de nuevo tratando de buscar algo más por dónde seguir investigando.

"Ya estamos mirando lo de las cámaras. Nos llevará un poco de tiempo, pero seguro que conseguimos verlo". Espo cogió la carpeta con los datos del caso y se dirigió a la sala en la que estaban buscando aquellas imágenes.

"Bien, Ryan, volvamos a los lugares desde los que actuó. A ver si se nos ha pasado algo". Se levantó cogiendo la chaqueta y miró a Castle. "¿Te vienes o prefieres buscar en las cámaras?". Se cercioró de que Ryan estuviera ya camino del ascensor y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al escritor.

"Eh… no, voy con vosotros". Se encaminaron los tres al ascensor, en silencio.

Se adentraron en un edificio medio abandonado. Desde el tercer piso se había realizado el primer tiro. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo había una mesa de madera con un saco de tierra encima. Ahí se habría apoyado el francotirador para realizar el disparo. Había un gran ventanal desde donde se veía perfectamente la calle por la que a diario caminaban miles de neoyorquinos, sin ser conscientes de que en cualquier momento, su vida podría acabar.

Ryan y Castle se pasearon por la habitación fijándose bien en cada rincón. Intentaban buscar alguna pista que les dijese quién estaba tras los dos muertos. Beckett había empezado también a buscar cualquier cosa que se les hubiese podido pasar: pelo, sangre, huellas… Miró por la cristalera y se quedó quieta, observando a la gente pasar. Desde que a ella le habían disparado, se sentía muy pequeña y vulnerable. Sentía que en cualquier momento, podrían volver a dispararla. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y apretó el puño tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. En ese momento, sonó su móvil. Lo sacó con rapidez del bolsillo y contestó la llamada con fuerza, disimulando el mal rato que estaba pasando.

"¡Beckett! Sí, estamos aquí… ¿¡Qué!? Joder… ¿Algún herido o fallecido?... Vale, gracias Espo, estamos allí en 15 minutos". Colgó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Tenemos que irnos" Informó a sus compañeros. "El… francotirador ha vuelto a actuar. Esta vez algo ha salido mal, porque ha disparado pero no ha alcanzado a nadie, gracias a Dios". Miró a Ryan y a Castle que la miraban atentos. "Espo está ya allí tratando de averiguar desde donde dispararon para saber si le podemos pillar. ¡Vamos!". Cogió aire con fuerza y con pasos decididos salió de aquel edificio seguida por el escritor y el detective.

Llegaron rápido al lugar en el que habían resonado los disparos. Todo allí era un caos. La gente estaba nerviosa, hablaba alto, iba acelerada… Temían que el francotirador siguiese en su posición y pudiera disparar en cualquier momento. La policía trataba de calmarlos, sin éxito. Todo aquel alborotó hizo que Beckett se pusiera nerviosa también, pero como siempre, se obligó a sí misma a disimularlo, incluso cuando bajaron del coche y Castle acarició levemente su espalda.

Ryan y Castle caminaron con decisión para entrar en aquel edificio que había sido disparado, pero Beckett no los seguía. Se había quedado parada, bloqueada. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes del día en que ella fue alcanzada por un francotirador. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente e instintivamente se apoyó un poco en el coche y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por esos sentimientos. Tenía que superarlo. Aunque el hombre que la disparó a ella aún siguiera suelto, ella debía seguir con su vida. Y eso es lo que haría. Cogió aire con fuerza aunque seguía apoyada en la puerta de su coche.

"Beckett… ¿vienes?" La voz de Ryan la sacó de sus pensamientos, los miró a ambos que la esperaban en las escaleras del edificio y asintió. Se tragó las lágrimas y tratando de aparentar segura y decidida caminó hacia ellos. Pero su mirada estaba apagada y Castle lo notó de inmediato. Esperó a que Ryan entrase y agarró la mano de Beckett suavemente.

"Ya están ellos dentro. Nosotros podríamos ir investigando este lugar, quién trabaja aquí y a quién querrían disparar…" Quiso convencerla para irse de aquel sitio. No quería verla así.

La inspectora se soltó de su mano con cierto enfado, no con él, sino con ella misma por no poder controlarse. "Estoy bien Castle, ¡vamos dentro!". Caminó siguiendo los pasos de Ryan y se acercó a Espo para que le informara. Castle, decidió no presionarla. De sobra sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y en su corazón. Tarde o temprano, acabarían haciéndola explotar, y él estaría ahí con ella.

Ambos detectives, escritor e inspectora hablaron con todo aquel que pudieron. Mucha gente estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que ser atendida y algunos incluso fueron trasladados a un hospital. Con aquellos hablarían más tarde. Sólo sabían que se trataba de un edificio sólo de oficinas y que los disparos habían entrado por la tercera planta. Investigarían a todos los trabajadores. Castle estaba preguntando qué clase de oficina era, de qué empresa, etcétera. Mientras tanto, Ryan, Espo y Beckett interrogaban a una chica de unos treinta años que en el momento de los disparos estaba cerca de una columna donde impactó la primera bala. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero quería colaborar con la policía cuanto antes para acabar con aquello.

"Yo estaba ordenando unos archivos… justo al lado de aquella columna… Mi… mi compañero me llamó para preguntarme algo y me acerqué a él, pasando por detrás de la columna… En ese momento escuché el disparo y me tiré al suelo, asustada… ¿Me quería dar a mi?". Aquella chica de ojos azules los miraba terriblemente asustada, queriendo encontrar respuestas. No se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que alguien quisiera asesinarla.

La chica miró con desesperación a Beckett, quien al leer aquella mirada, bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Su cuerpo temblaba notablemente y una vez más en aquel día volvió a apretar el puño tratando de controlarse. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de ella el día que el francotirador la alcanzó. Se podía imaginar perfectamente por lo que aquella gente estaba pasando. "No… no lo sabemos. Eso tratamos de… averiguar". Su voz temblaba, empezaba a notar cómo se ahogaba, cómo le faltaba el aire. Miró un segundo a la chica, después de reojo a sus compañeros y a continuación hacia la puerta del aseo. "Perdonadme… un momento". Salió corriendo hacia el baño, empujó la puerta con rabia y se metió en uno de los aseos, cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba horrores respirar. Bajó la tapa de retrete y se sentó en él apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos. Intentaba relajarse pero le era imposible. Cogía aire por la boca. Por la nariz ya no le servía, sentía que no le era suficiente. Empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, lo que dificultó aún más su respiración. Miró al frente, hacia la puerta, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se estaba mareando. Se sentía de nuevo vulnerable. Aquella situación le estaba sobrepasando. Trató de levantarse para salir fuera, a la calle y tomar el aire, pero se mareó y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

Castle, a pesar de haber estado preguntando por su cuenta intentando darle espacio a la inspectora, estaba todo el rato pendiente de Kate. Cuando la vio salir corriendo, se excusó con la persona con la que estaba hablando y se acercó a Kevin y Javi. "¿Qué ha pasado?".

"Creo que este caso le está afectando más de lo que quiere aparentar". Ryan echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño por la que su compañera había desaparecido. "Ya sabes cómo es, no quiere que nadie note que esto la está matando…" Miró con cierta tristeza y preocupación a Espo. "Espo, ¿por qué no te acercas a ver cómo está? Contigo tiene mejor relación. Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo se está sintiendo ahora mismo…".

Javier asintió y miró a Castle quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello. Deseaba entrar al baño y llevársela dejos de allí, donde no sufriera. Pero sabía que ella no le dejaría hacer eso. Suspiró y asintió a su compañero. Javier se acercó al bañó y golpeó la puerta un par de veces. "Beckett, ¿estás bien?". Esperó unos segundos y como no contestaba, volvió a golpear la puerta. "Kate… Por favor, yo sé por lo que estás pasando. Vamos, déjame ayudarte". Trató de empatizar con ella.

"¡Estoy bien Espo! Sólo necesitaba refrescarme un poco". La inspectora alzó la voz como pudo, sin moverse. Seguía mareada y sentía que si se movía aunque fuese un centímetro, caería redonda al suelo. "Ahora salgo". Aunque quería mostrar fuerza en su voz, no pudo. Se notaba su debilidad y aquello le hizo ponerse a llorar más fuerte, sin que su amigo la escuchase desde fuera. Unos segundos después empezó a poder controlar el llanto y pensó que estaba consiguiendo tranquilizarse. Empezó a levantarse lentamente, abriendo el pestillo para salir a los lavabos, pero, de repente, todo se oscureció, perdió el sentido y cayó al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza.

Castle, que se había acercado a Espo para ver si conseguía saber cómo estaba Beckett, escuchó aquel ruido y sin pensárselo dos veces entró en el baño encontrándosela en el suelo tirada, desmayada y con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. En aquel momento su corazón se paró, pero no se dejó ganar por el miedo. Corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado tratando de ver dónde se había golpeado. "¡Espo, Ryan! ¡Avisad a los de la ambulancia que está fuera, rápido!".

Agarró el cuerpo de la inspectora y la incorporó un poco apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas comprobando su pulso y su respiración. "Kate por favor…" Susurró a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con infinito cariño. Acercó su cara a la de Beckett y cuando fue a darle un ligero beso en los labios, entraron los sanitarios y le hicieron apartarse de ella para poder atenderla con rapidez y eficacia. Tragó saliva y se separó un poco de ella, sin dejar de agarrarle y acariciarle mano. Aquel gesto, junto con el del intento de besarla, no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros que esperaban nerviosos y preocupados. Pero ninguno dijo nada. No era el momento. Esperarían a que la inspectora estuviera recuperada para hablar con ellos.

 **¿Qué les parece?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches. Me alegro muchísimo de que os siga gustando esta historia.**  
 **Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas!**  
 **¡Gracias por cada reveiw y visita! :)**

Estabilizaron a Beckett y después la subieron a la camilla para llevarla hasta la ambulancia. Los sanitarios iban preguntando a Castle qué es lo que le había pasado a la chica para haber acabado así. Richard les contó por encima lo que sabía. Supusieron que la caída y el desmayo se debían a un ataque de ansiedad. Salieron del baño con Kate en la camilla y encaminaron hacia la salida del edificio. Castle iba todo el rato agarrado a su mano, no quería soltarla, y menos ahora que habían hablado sobre ellos y habían abierto sus sentimientos. Iba concentrado mirando y acariciando su mano cuando algo llamó su atención. Una luz roja, un punto rojo recorrió el cuerpo inmóvil de la inspectora hasta posarse en su pecho, encima del corazón. El pulso del escritor se aceleró notablemente y para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes empujó con fuerza y rapidez la camilla de Beckett hasta "esconderla" detrás de una columna mientras gritaba con furia. Se oyó un fuerte disparo justo en el momento en que la camilla desaparecía tras la columna. Castle apretó fuerte los ojos durante unos segundos, refugiándose junto a ella. Después los abrió con rapidez y posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kate tratando de averiguar si la bala la había alcanzado. Soltó el aire con fuerza, aliviado, al comprobar que el amor de su vida no tenía ni un rasguño. Esta vez había conseguido salvarla… Su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y la rabia. Miró por el ventanal de aquel edificio por el que habían entrado los disparos justo en el momento exacto para ver cómo el láser rojo se apagaba. Pero pudo ver de dónde provenía.

"¡Espo, Ryan! Está en el edificio de enfrente, décima planta!". Gritó a sus compañeros señalando el lugar.

Ryan y Espo corrieron hacia ellos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salieron del edificio en dirección al lugar del que provenían los disparos. Aparentemente, los dos asesinados y el intento de asesinato en aquel edificio no habían sido más que trampas para acercar a Kate a él y poderla disparar una vez más. Cuando recuperaron la calma, sacaron a Beckett con rapidez de allí, metiéndola en la ambulancia en la que la acompañaron dos policías y Castle.

La ambulancia trasladó a Beckett al hospital más cercano. Castle no se movió ni un segundo de al lado de Kate. Fue con ella en la ambulancia, sin soltar su mano, en un silencio absoluto. Cuando llegaron al hospital no le dejaron pasar con ella, así que esperó fuera, apoyado en una pared, jugando nervioso con sus manos. Los policías custodiaban la estancia en la que la mujer estaba siendo atendida. Richard sabía que el golpe que Beckett se había dado no era muy grave. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos podían ser demasiado fuertes, tanto que no pudiese controlarlos como había hecho siempre hasta entonces. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda, y aunque ella se negaría una y otra vez, él no pensaba apartarse de su lado. Al menos estaba vez no había una bala en su pecho…

Cogió aire varias veces; estaba muy nervioso, tanto que el móvil temblaba en sus manos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y llamó a Gates para informarle de lo que había ocurrido con Kate. La capitana le pidió que la mantuviera informada. Tras aquella corta conversación buscó el teléfono del padre de Beckett en la agenda. Tenía que avisarle de lo que había pasado. Pero no marcó. Decidió esperar a que el médico le informara del estado de la inspectora. No quería preocupar en exceso a aquel hombre que tanto había sufrido tras el asesinato de su mujer.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Ya no sabía cómo ponerse. Estaba todo el rato en alerta a causa del disparo que habían presenciado. Miró a su alrededor y vio una máquina de cafés. Se acercó lentamente. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Miró a ver si aquella máquina servía también tilas. Para su suerte, así fue. Se preparó una y la tomó con las dos manos, removiéndola suavemente. Volvió a su posición anterior, frente al box en el que estaban tratando a Beckett. Se tomó la bebida poco a poco. Cuando estuvo más calmado pensó en llamar a su madre o a Alexis, pero pronto recordó que ninguna de las dos estaba en casa y que sería una forma tonta de preocuparlas. Entonces llamó a Javier y a Kevin un par de veces. Quería saber si habían conseguido pillar a aquel hijo de… Pero ninguno de los dos contestó a sus llamadas. Les envió un mensaje a cada uno diciéndoles que por favor en cuanto pudieran le informaran.

Poco tiempo después el médico que había estado atendiendo a Kate salió y se dirigió a Castle. "¿Es usted familiar de Katherine Beckett?"

Castle asintió separándose de la pared y poniéndose recto, mirando al doctor. "Soy su pareja". Sonrió débilmente tras decir aquello. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando estar al lado de Beckett de esta manera… "Dígame doctor, ¿cómo está?". Lo miró nervioso y muy preocupado.

"No se preocupe. Le hemos curado la herida de la cabeza y no parece nada grave. De todas formas le haremos un par de pruebas para asegurarnos. Definitivamente sufrió un ataque de ansiedad y aquello le hizo perder el conocimiento. Pronto despertará. La vamos a trasladar a una habitación para que esté más cómoda. Allí podrá pasar a verla".

Castle soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, aliviado. "Gracias doctor. Por favor, no la cambien de habitación sin que los policías vayan con ella. Han… intentado asesinarla…" Su voz tembló al decir aquello, pero se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse y a coger fuerzas para ayudar a Kate.

"No se preocupe. Irá acompañada por los agentes en todo momento". El doctor se despidió de Castle.

Richard, más calmado decidió llamar a Jim, el padre de Beckett. Esperó pacientemente a que el hombre respondiera a su llamada.

"¿Si, diga?". La voz de Jim sonaba tranquila aunque ligeramente extrañado. No conocía el número de móvil del que le estaban llamando.

"Jim, soy Richard, Richard Castle…" Esperó a que el padre de Kate hablase. No sabía si Kate le habría contado algo sobre sus pequeños desencuentros.

"¡Richard! Vaya, no me esperaba tu llamada. ¿Ocurre algo?". Ser padre de una agente de policía lo hacía estar siempre alerta y no sabía por qué, pero que Castle le llamase le hacía preocuparse por su niña.

"Verás Jim, ella… está bien, pero… hace un rato Kate sufrió un… ataque de ansiedad… debido a un caso que estamos llevando. Se desmayó y se golpeó en la cabeza, pero no parece ser más que una pequeña herida. Está en el hospital, en observación". Prefirió no darle más información, al menos, no por teléfono. Esperaría a que su padre apareciese en el hospital para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

El padre de Kate le dijo que no tardaría más de 20 minutos en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, ya habían pasado a Beckett a una habitación. Castle le esperó en la entrada del hospital y mientras subían a ver a Kate le informó de todo: el caso del francotirador, el nerviosismo de Kate, su ataque de ansiedad y el intento de dispararla de nuevo. Tras oír todo aquello Jim tuvo que sentarse en el banco del pasillo. Apoyó la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose suavemente la sien.

"Van a acabar con ella… El caso de su madre y los que anden detrás de ella van a terminar por llevársela junto a su madre…" Miró a Castle sin poder disimular las lágrimas.

"Jim…" Castle se acercó a él sentándose a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro de aquel hombre. "Kate es fuerte. Ambos sabemos que suele cerrar su sentimientos bajo llave, pero esta vez va a tener que ayudarnos a encontrar la llave para ayudarla a soltar todo lo que tiene dentro. Y te prometo que encontraremos a quien esté detrás de todo…" Apretó con cariño el hombro de Jim quien le miró algo más tranquilo.

"Gracias Richard… Te va a necesitar a su lado. No lo dice, pero yo sé que eres muy importante para ella". Le sonrió secándose las lágrimas. Castle le correspondió. "¿Puedo entrar a verla?" Miró hacia la puerta tras la que se encontraba su hija.

"Sí, el doctor me dijo que no tardaría mucho en despertarse, así que debe de estar a punto de hacerlo". Miró el también hacia la puerta. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, decirle que él no se apartaría de ella; pero no sabía si Beckett querría que su padre se enterase de que estaban juntos.

Jim se levantó y se acercó a la puerta cogiendo la manilla con la mano. Miró a Castle que no se había movido del banco. "¿No vienes?". Bajó la manilla haciendo que la puerta cediera.

Castle se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después negó ligeramente. "No, ve pasando tú. Voy a hacer un par de llamadas a ver si los detectives han descubierto algo nuevo". Se levantó del banco y con el móvil en la mano se alejó unos pasos de Jim, quien entró despacio al ver que su hija seguía dormida.

Castle marcó el número de Espo y rezó porque le cogiera la llamada. Para su desgracia, no fue así. Empezando a impacientarse, llamó a Ryan, y al fin le respondieron.

"¡Castle! ¿Cómo está Beckett?". La voz de Kevin sonaba preocupada. Acababan de llegar a comisaría e hizo un gesto a Espo para que se acercase a él indicándole que estaba hablando con Castle. "Espo y yo estamos preocupados tío".

"Está bien… Parece que el golpe no ha sido nada fuerte aunque aún le tienen que hacer alguna prueba. Creo que está dormida todavía. Iba a entrar a verla pero he querido llamaros primero… Ryan… Dime que lo habéis pillado, ¡por favor!". Castle necesitaba oír que la persona que estaba intentando matar a Beckett estaba detenida. Tenían diferentes sospechas de quién estaba detrás de todo aquello, pero sólo si pillaban a aquel cabrón, estarían más cerca de descubrir que era lo que había pasado con la madre de Beckett y por qué ahora iban a por ella.

"Lo tenemos Castle, pero él no es el cabecilla… Hay alguien más poderoso por encima de él, mucho más poderoso. En cuanto sepa que tenemos a su francotirador, mandará a otro hombre…". Ryan sentía una rabia enorme hacia todo aquel caso. Beckett era como una hermana para él y verla sufrir de aquella manera le dolía profundamente a él también. "Seguiremos todas las pistas que la detención del francotirador nos está dando, pero dudo que consigamos llegar al final de todo esto". Suspiró empezando a frustrarse. "Tal vez tengamos que hacer que Kate se tome un respiro, se aleje de todo esto…".

Castle mantenía el puño libre apretado. Todo aquello también le superaba a él. "Bueno, ahora lo importante es que Beckett se recupere. Si hace falta que se aleje un poco de todo esto, yo lo conseguiré". Tomó aire antes de seguir. "Voy a entrar a verla. Ryan, por favor, mantenerme informado. Yo no me voy a separar de ella, ¡esta vez no!".

"Tranquilo Castle, nosotros te vamos contando todo lo que vaya ocurriendo. Por algún lado tiene que estar la clave de todo esto… Te llamo más tarde para ver cómo está ella".

Colgaron la llamada y Ryan y Espo continuaron investigando a cerca de aquel tipo que había sido contratado por alguien superior para matar a Katherine Beckett. Castle se quedó pensativo tras aquella llamada. Tenía que encontrar una buena pista para poder agarrarse a ella y tirar hasta dar con el fondo de todo ese caso. Suspiró. No era momento para eso. Primero tenía que saber cómo estaba Beckett. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación 312 en la que estaba ella. Empujó ligeramente la puerta y entró con sigilo. Sonrió a Jim que estaba sentado al lado de su hija, agarrándole la mano con cariño.

Richard se acercó a ellos. "¿Cómo está?". Fijó su mirada en el rostro tranquilo de la inspectora. Aún permanecía dormida. Sonrió inevitablemente al verla fuera de peligro.

"Se la ve tranquila. Aún no se ha despertado, pero ya ha empezado a moverse". Jim apretó suavemente la mano de su niña, mirando a Castle. Sonrió al ver cómo el escritor la miraba. Fue a decir algo pero se quedó callado al notar que su hija empezaba a moverse y a despertarse.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ummm…" Kate se movió un poco en la cama, girando la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba su padre. Castle se colocó al otro lado de la cama, observándola en silencio, un poco alejado dejándoles intimidad a padre e hija.

"Katie, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?". La voz de su padre sonaba tranquila y suave. "¿Te duele algo?". Le acarició la mano lentamente.

Beckett empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco fue consiguiendo enfocar a su padre y cuando consiguió verlo nítidamente, sonrió un poco, suponiendo que se encontraba en el hospital. "Hola papá…" Se le notaba que aún estaba algo débil. "¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?". Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. No recordaba mucho de por qué estaba allí.

"Te desmayaste, pequeña…" Le besó la mano tiernamente. No pensaba decirle lo que había pasado cuando intentaban llevarla a la ambulancia. No de momento. Necesitaba tranquilidad para recuperarse.

Kate cerró los ojos, apretándolos suavemente, tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado. Suspiró cuando comenzó a acordarse del caso, de aquel edificio, de ella encerrada en el lavabo, de lo mareada que estaba… Recordó haber oído la voz de Castle cuando ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo. Castle… No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al acordarse de él, de ella, de ellos.

"¿Do… dónde está Castle?" Llevó su mano a su cabeza. Hasta entonces no había notado cómo le tiraba la herida de la cabeza.

Castle sonrió al oírle preguntar por él y terminó de acercarse a la cama. "Estoy aquí Kate…" Dijo en un susurro mientras agarraba con suavidad la mano que la inspectora había llevado a su cabeza. Beckett giró la cabeza despacio y sonrió al verlo a su lado. "Ten cuidado…" Richard bajó su mano hasta dejarla reposando en la cama, pero no se la soltó. Se dedicó unos segundos a mirarla a los ojos mientras dejaba pequeñas y circulares caricias sobre su mano. "¿Cómo te encuentras?". Continuó con las caricias en la parte superior de su mano.

Kate sonrió tímidamente ante aquellas caricias. "Bien… supongo. Me duele el pecho y… me tira un poco la herida de la cabeza. Pero estoy bien". Suspiró llevando su mano libre hacia el pecho.

Castle apretó con amor su mano. "Es normal cariño. Has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad…". Aquel pequeño calificativo le salió sin poder controlarlo, pero no le importó. La quería y jamás dejaría de demostrárselo. La observó tras decir aquello, viendo cómo la mujer segura que él había conocido, se sentía ahora vulnerable, rota, desesperada… Kate suspiró abatida, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Por qué no descansas un rato?" Su padre le acarició la mejilla. "Aprovecha hasta que venga el doctor para hacerte un par de pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo está bien". Le besó el pelo.

"Tu padre tiene razón… Descansa un rato anda". Castle besó su mano con ternura y se apartó unos pasos de la cama, comprobando si tenía algún mensaje o alguna llamada en el móvil.

Beckett les hizo caso e intentó dormir un poco. Su padre, mientras tanto, se sentó en una butaca cerca de ella. Castle, por su parte, mandó un mensaje a sus compañeros recordándoles una vez más que lo mantuvieran informado. Volvió al lado de Kate. Su padre había cerrado los ojos tratando de relajarse él también. Richard se quedó un rato observándola, con ternura. Suspiró recordando, de pronto, que la vida de la inspectora seguía en peligro. Varias lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, pero él trató de retenerlas. No quería preocuparla, no más de lo que ya estaba. Se enjuagó los ojos tratando de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su hija. Salió cauteloso de la habitación, saludó a los dos policías que vigilaban a la inspectora y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se alejó unos metros y contestó a la llamada.

"¡Alexis! ¡Hola hija! Dime, ¿qué tal con tu madre?". No ocultó la ilusión que le hacía la llamada de su hija. Eso le daba cierta calma entre toda la tormenta que estaban viviendo.

"¡Hola papá!. Bien, ya sabes, ella siempre trata de arreglarlo todo comprándome ropa… jajaja. Me ha sorprendido que no estuvieras en casa y por eso te he llamado. ¿Va todo bien?". Hacía tiempo que su padre no salía de casa más que para lo estrictamente necesario, y que al llegar ella él no estuviera, le sorprendió.

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Va todo bien". Mintió. Pero sólo porque no quería hacer sufrir a su hija. "Me llamaron de comisaría. La capitana Gates quería mi ayuda para un caso que… les está costando resolver. Por eso no estoy en casa". Dudó al decir aquellas palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Alexis.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Entonces, ¿estás en comisaría? ¿Te espero para cenar?". Trató de seguirle la corriente. Sabía que le estaba engañando, pero dejaría que fuese él quien le contase la verdad.

"No, no te preocupes. Cenaremos algo aquí". La voz de Castle se había endurecido. No había pensado en que si quería quedarse esa noche con Kate en el hospital, Alexis estaría sola en casa. Martha seguía de gira.

"Papá… Venga ya, cuéntame qué está pasando, ¡por favor! Que soy yo, te conozco y sé perfectamente que me estás mintiendo. Te cambia la voz cada vez que lo haces". La pelirroja se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y a preocuparse por su padre.

Castle optó por contarle, por encima, lo del caso y el ataque de ansiedad de Beckett. Omitió la parte en la que ellos se habían reconciliado, de la mejor de las maneras. Simplemente le dijo que habían solucionado sus diferencias. Y tampoco le contó que habían intentado volver a disparar a la detective. Alexis al oír aquello le dijo a su padre que iría inmediatamente al hospital a acompañarles. Y que le llevaría algo de cena y algo de ropa por si necesitaba quedarse aquella noche.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Alexis llegaba al hospital con todo lo que le había dicho a su padre. Lanie había llegado hacía poco y estaba en la habitación de Beckett, hablando con ella tranquilamente. Kate no quería sacar el tema y Lanie no la obligaría a ello. Jim había bajado a la cafetería a por algo para cenar. Castle estaba afuera, esperando a su hija.

"Hola papá". La pelirroja se acercó a su padre sonriéndole y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Castle aprovechó aquel beso para abrazar a su hija y quedarse pegada a ella unos segundos. Aquello extrañó a la adolescente. "¿Todo bien?". Le miró a sus azules ojos, como los suyos.

"Sí cariño, no te preocupes". Besó el pelo de su hija con ternura. "¿Qué me has traído?" Le sonrió centrando su atención en la bolsa que ella llevaba.

"Algo de ropa y comida china, para dos. Y yo ya he cenado así que compártela con quien quieras". Tras decir aquello miró y sonrió a Lanie que salía en aquel momento de la habitación de Kate. Castle se quedó mirándola sorprendido, sin entenderla muy bien. Alexis le miró alzando una ceja. "Vamos papá… No soy tonta y ya no soy una cría. He visto las dos copas de vino en casa. Termina de arreglarlo con Kate". Le guiñó el ojo y se acerco a saludar a la forense.

Castle sonrió abiertamente ante las palabras de su hija. Era increíble cómo lo conocía y cómo sabía lo que necesitaba. Cogió la bolsa que Alexis había dejado en el suelo, a su lado, con la comida y algo de ropa. Jim tardaría en volver a la habitación pues después de cenar algo se había ido a casa a por ropa más cómoda. Lanie charlaba con Alexis fuera de la habitación. Sonrió y miró a la puerta de la 312 donde estaba Kate. Sabía que le acababan de llevar la cena, pero también sabía perfectamente que no se la comería. La comida de hospital, ¡es horrible!.

Pasó al lado de su hija y de Lanie y dio un tierno beso en el pelo a la pelirroja susurrándole un pequeño "gracias" que la forense no pudo escuchar. Entró en la habitación y se encontró a una Kate meditabunda, revolviendo la sopa que le habían llevado y la cual no había ni probado.

"Por más que mires la sopa no se va a convertir en una buena chuleta". Bromeó el escritor acercándose a ella con la bolsa en su mano.

Beckett sonrió abiertamente al verlo entrar y rió por la broma. "Pues ya podría, porque esta comida, ¡está asquerosa!". Puso los ojos en blanco soltando la cuchara en el plato.

Castle se acercó más a la cama, sonriendo misteriosamente. "Bueno… eso quizás pueda solucionarlo yo…" Bajó su tono de voz sin dejar de sonreír, mirándola a los ojos.

"Uhumm… Y… ¿Cómo? ¿Eres mago? ¿Chef? O… ¡espera, espera! ¡Ya sé! Has asaltado el supermercado de abajo… jajaja". Beckett soltó una carcajada. Se la veía más animada. Haber estado hablando de cosas banales con Lanie la había relajado.

"Muy graciosa inspectora. Pero… ¿eso es todo lo que se le ocurre?" Fue acercándose suavemente hacia ella hasta rozar sus labios. Kate abrió ligeramente su boca, alternando su mirada entre los ojos azules del escritor y sus gruesos y llamativos labios. En el instante en que Beckett fue a besarle, él se apartó lo justo para que sus labios no chocasen. "Che che che… Primero, intenta adivinar, y si aciertas, te daré un premio". Sonrió con malicia y acarició sensualmente los labios de Kate con el dedo pulgar.

Kate mordió ligeramente su dedo, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente. "Reto aceptado… A ver, déjame pensar…". Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo, pensativa, sintiendo como el dedo de Castle recorría ahora su cuello, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar. Su piel se erizó y él sonrió nuevamente. "Oh, vamos Castle, ¡así no puedo pensar con claridad!" Alargó el cuello alejándolo de su mano, riéndose. "Mmmm… Veamos…" Se mordió el labio, consciente de que aquello provocaba al escritor. "Creo que ya sé lo que me has traído". Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo que no sé es si en el hospital tendrán palillos…" Elevó los hombros mirándolo con una mueca graciosa. "Creo que esta vez me conformaré con comer con tenedor".

Castle abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que hizo que Beckett se riera. "¿Cómo sabes que tengo comida China?". Apoyó la bolsa sobre la cama de Kate y apartó la bandeja con la comida del hospital, dejándola en una mesita. Sacó los cuencos de la comida china y los colocó sobre las piernas de Kate.

"Castle, huele toda la habitación a comida china". Sonrió mirándole con cariño. "Gracias…" Susurró perdiéndose en su mirada.

"Será que con el resfriado que tengo, no lo huelo". Se rió el escritor. "De nada…" Susurró después acercando sus labios a los de la inspectora. "Siempre…" Volvió a susurrar, esta vez más bajo, terminando por atrapar sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiéndose. Sus humedecidas bocas se acariciaban con lentitud, saboreándose. Dieron rienda suelta a sus lenguas, quienes también se encontraron y bailaron juntas. Hasta que se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Castle que la miraban con un brillo y un sentimiento muy especiales. En aquel momento, sintió que jamás podría apartarse de él y que por mucho que ella tuviera un muro construido para muchas cosas, él siempre sería su punto débil. Por una vez en su vida desde que había perdido a su madre, sentía que podía ser frágil ante alguien, y que no importaba, porque él la entendería y la apoyaría, siempre. Suspiró perdida en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de mirarle.

Castle acarició suavemente su mejilla, preguntándose qué sería lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Pero no preguntó. No quería estropear el buen humor de Kate. Le sonrió, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se separó ligeramente de ella, empezando a abrir los cacharros de la comida.

"Por cierto, sí que tenemos palillos. Alexis está en todo…". Sonrió a la inspectora con ternura.

"¿Alexis está aquí? ¿Ha traído ella la cena?".

"Sí.. Me ha llamado hace un rato preguntándome dónde estaba. No suele hacerlo, pero como este menda llevaba unos cuantos días sin salir apenas de casa…" Levantó los hombros. "Cuando le dije que estaba aquí, quiso venir sí o sí. Enseguida pasará a verte." Le sonrió con amor y volvió a besar sus labios. "Ummm… Son adictivos…" Ambos se rieron y comenzaron a cenar juntos, entre caricias, miradas, besos y pequeñas risas.

Kate se sentía mejor. El dolor del pecho estaba remitiendo y seguramente las pruebas que le harían al día siguiente dirían que la herida de la cabeza no había causado daños mayores. A pesar de encontrarse en el hospital y de todo lo que le había pasado, se sentía a gusto, con ella misma; y con él también.

Estaban acabando de cenar cuando sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Castle estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando a Beckett. Así se los encontró Alexis cuando entró en la habitación. Beckett enrojeció ligeramente cuando la hija del escritor entró y los vio a los dos sentados en la cama. No se arrepentía de estar con él, en absoluto. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza de que los viera así.

"Hola Kate". Le sonrió la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró a su padre y le sonrió aún más al verlo sentado al lado de la inspectora. "¿Cómo tal estás?". Se acercó a ella.

"Bueno, parece que mejor. Mañana me harán un par de pruebas, pero parece que está todo bien". Le sonrió con cariño, aún algo enrojecida por la vergüenza. "Gracias por venir y… por la cena". Sonrió más haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando los cuencos de la comida vacíos.

"¡De nada! La comida de hospital está… asquerosa". Torció el morro en un gesto gracioso, haciéndoles reír a los dos. "Por cierto, tu padre está fuera. Ha vuelto ya de casa con las cosas necesarias para quedarse. Ahora le digo que pase. Me voy ya que mañana tengo clase". Se acercó a Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dedicándole una suave caricia en el antebrazo. Después fue donde su padre y se abrazó a él, dejando que éste la besara el pelo. "¡Hasta mañana! Descansa Kate". Salió de la habitación volviendo a dejarlos solos y se fue a casa.

"Es una buena chica…" Susurró Kate mirando la puerta por que la que se había ido la pelirroja.

"Sí que lo es". Le sonrió el escritor y se bajó de la cama. No quería que Jim entrase y los viese así y ella se incomodase. "Kate…" Cogió su mano con ternura. "Yo tengo algo de ropa aquí, pero si prefieres que se quede sólo tu padre, lo entiendo. Sé que no voy a convencerlo de que se vaya a casa.". Le sonrió dándole suaves caricias en la mano.

"En verdad me gustaría que fueseis a descansar los dos". Suspiró bajando la mirada hacia las caricias que Castle se dedicaba a darle. "Yo estoy bien, y aquí no vais a poder dormir nada". Miró la estancia donde sólo había una butaca, y no tenía mucha pinta de ser cómoda.

"No vas a conseguir que nos vayamos los dos. Si no se queda él, me quedo yo. Pero no quiero que estés sola cariño". Le agarró del mentón girándole lentamente la cabeza para que le mirase. "Le diré a tu padre que se quede contigo, pero mañana a primerísima hora estoy aquí para que él pueda irse a casa a asearse y a descansar. ¿Hecho?". Ella asintió. Él acercó suavemente a sus labios para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación y separó rápidamente su cara, incorporándose totalmente, pero sin soltar su mano.

"Hola hija. Ya estoy aquí". Jim entró sonriente y dejó la bolsa que traía con su ropa sobre una mesa cerca de la butaca. "¿Qué tal estás?".

"Ho… hola papá. Bien, estoy… bien". Se mordió el labio mirando a Castle que estaba completamente ruborizado y se rió. Dio unos toques en la mano del escritor haciendo que éste la mirara con una mueca graciosa. "Ve a casa y descansa". Aquella frase no la pronunció. Movió los labios de forma que sólo él pudiese enterarse de lo que decía.

"Bueno, me voy a casa. Jim, mañana me paso a primera hora para que puedas ir a casa un rato. No acepto un "no" por respuesta". Le sonrió y acercó su cara al pelo de Kate. Le besó con ternura la cabeza y le dio una caricias lenta por la parte trasera del brazo, sin que su padre lo viera. "Descansa, ¿vale?". Kate asintió agradecida por aquellas muestras de cariño. Él cogió la bolsa con sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hasta mañana". Miró a ambos sonriendo y salió de la habitación dejando a padre e hija solos aquella noche.

Richard se despidió de los policías que vigilaban la habitación de Kate y suspiró. Aún no se lo habían contado, y sabía que se enfadaría cuando se enterase. Pero él sólo quería protegerla. Caminó por los pasillos hasta la salida, debatiendo si irse a casa y descansar o acercarse a comisaría a ver qué había averiguado su compañeros.

Jim y Kate estuvieron hablando un poco. Su padre quería que le contase qué le había pasado investigando aquel caso, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Suspiró una vez más, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntárselo. Sin embargo, una vez más, desistió.

"Papá…". La voz de Kate sacó a su padre de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué más pasó después de que me… desmayara?". Sonaba débil, temerosa.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?". Jim frunció el ceño mirándola dudoso.

"Hay dos policías fuera. En la puerta. Cada vez que alguien quiere entrar, le preguntan su nombre". Rió de forma irónica. "Me he dado cuenta hace rato, esperaba que Castle me lo contase, pero ya no puedo esperar más. ¿Qué pasó papá?". Le miró a los ojos, como siempre solía hacer. Pero esta vez, en su mirada no había seguridad como habitualmente. En este caso sus ojos mostraban miedo, indefensión.

Jim Beckett soltó el aire lentamente y se acerco a la cama de su hija. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, agarrando su mano suavemente. "Tus compañeros aún no están seguros, pero creen que… los disparos en ese edificio no fueron un intento de asesinar a alguien. Parece que era una trampa para hacerte ir allí y volver a intentar… bueno, volver a intentarlo… Cu… cuando te llevaban en la camilla…". No podía mirarla a los ojos. Bajó la mirada, triste, miedoso, con rabia. Tampoco pudo pronunciar la palabra "disparar". Cogió aire con fuerza, apretando los ojos para contener las lágrimas. No quería asustar más a su hija.

"Ya...". Kate frunció el ceño mirando, esta vez, al fondo de la habitación, con la mirada perdida. "¿Por qué no consiguieron darme esta vez?". Apretó los labios y el puño que tenía libre. No iba a acobardarse, no. No podía permitirse volver a caer. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir, cada vez con más fuerza.

 **¿Será Beckett capaz de sobrellevar todo esto?**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo?**


	10. Chapter 10

Jim apretó la mano de la inspectora, tratando de transmitirle fuerza. Esperó unos segundos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Después, le contó suave y lentamente lo que a él le habían contado. "Cuando… te encontraron el los lavabos, llamaron a la ambulancia que había fuera atendiendo a la gente de aquellas oficinas y entraron a por ti… Te colocaron sobre la camilla. Contigo iban tres personas. Dos sanitarios y Castle. A mitad de camino hacia el ascensor para salir de allí… Notaron algo extraño en tu cuerpo… Una luz… una luz roja… Te… empujaron rápidamente y te refugiaron detrás de una columna… Tú estabas inconsciente y no te enteraste de nada. La luz desapareció y tus otros dos compañeros salieron corriendo hacia el edificio de enfrente, a la planta de la que provenía aquella… luz". Suspiró y no pudo retener un par de lágrimas, al igual que Kate. "Te sacaron rápidamente de allí y te trajeron aquí, siempre vigilada por esos dos agentes. Después, Castle me llamó y cuando llegué aquí, él me contó lo que había ocurrido…" Se calló durante un par de minutos, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. "Cariño… pensamos que lo primordial era que te recuperaras… Por eso no te dijimos nada". Suspiró. Conociendo a su hija, estaría enfadada por habérselo ocultado, pero tanto él como Castle habían preferido asegurarse primero de que estuviera bien y con fuerzas para afrontar aquello. "Yo no sé nada más. Ni si pillaron a ese hijo de… Ni nada más". Tragó saliva mirando a su niña.

"Han intentado volver a matarme…" No podía dejar de repetirse esa frase en su cabeza. Miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya le daba igual que la viera así. Era su padre, confiaba en él y no era la primera vez que la veía llorar. En ese momento sólo necesitaba desahogarse.

Jim se acercó más a su hija y la abrazó con cariño, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. "Tranquila, aquí estás a salvo. Nosotros te protegeremos…". Le dio varios besos en el pelo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura. "Todo esto va a acabar pronto, ya verás…" Intentó animarla, aunque ni él mismo sabía cuando terminaría todo aquello, ni siquiera si algún día podrían acabarlo.

Mientras tanto, Castle se había decidido por ir a comisaría. Estaba en el ascensor de la 12, nervioso. La vida de Beckett volvía a estar en peligro. Necesitaban encontrar la manera de llegar al final, de acabar con todo.

Salió de ascensor y fue directo a la mesa de Ryan y Espo. "¿Qué habéis conseguido?". Los miró esperanzado.

Ryan y Espo se miraron durante unos segundos, después, ambos fijaron su mirada en Castle. Espo comenzó a hablar. "Bueno, hemos seguido todas las pistas que rodeaban al francotirador. Se llama William Davidson, exmilitar. Es el mismo que disparó a Beckett en el funeral de Roy. El mismo que cometió los otros dos asesinatos que hemos estado investigando estos días. Los cometió para atraer a Beckett. Para tenerla en el punto de mira. Le hemos investigado, y todo nos lleva a lo mismo. A un laberinto sin salida. Estamos igual que antes Castle. Probablemente él mismo fue el que se cargó a Montgomery.". Se calló un momento para observar al escritor, que apretaba los puños con rabia. "Todo lo que hemos investigado nos lleva al hecho de que Bracken ordenó a Dick Coonan asesinar a su madre, y a Davidson a intentarlo con Beckett, pero tiene todo muy bien atado. No deja evidencias, no tenemos pistas claras, y por lo tanto, no podemos detenerlo ni hacer que todo esto acabe. A este cabrón que tenemos aquí, se le acusará por dos asesinatos y por el doble intento de hacerlo con Kate. Si podemos asegurar que también mató a Montgomery, serían tres asesinatos. Pero no podemos sacarle más". Espo acabó de explicar todo aquello mirando a Castle.

"Necesitamos encontrar, no sé cómo, ni dónde, la clave de todo esto. La madre de Kate tenía mucha información, pero ni Beckett ni nosotros hemos sido capaces de dar con la clave para cerrar todo este maldito asunto". Kevin se sentía enfadado, rabioso. Quería tanto como los demás acabar con todo esto. "Ya no sabemos por dónde más seguir investigando Castle…". Bajó la mirada, al igual que Espo. Los tres estaban callados.

"Contárselo todo a Gates no sería muy buena idea, ¿no?". Propuso Castle. Quería mover todos los hilos posibles. Kevin y Javier se miraron, sopesando por un momento aquella idea. Después ambos negaron, en silencio. "Ya… Pues tenemos que hacer algo, y lo tenemos que hacer ya o acabarán con ella también". Suspiró.

Se sentía agotado. Aquel día habían vivido demasiadas emociones, demasiados miedos. Miró hacia la mesa de Kate. Vacía. Sintió, una vez más, que algo dentro de él se rompía al no verla allí trabajando. Se acercó lentamente hacia su puesto de trabajo y en lugar de sentarse en su propia silla, se sentó en la de ella. La giró ligeramente y quedó de frente a la pizarra donde tenían expuesto el caso de aquel francotirador. Estuvo unos minutos leyendo toda la información que sus compañeros habían escrito. De repente, se detuvo en una foto y unos nombres. Recorrió de nuevo la pizarra con la mirada, rápidamente. Después, se giró hacia los detectives.

"Espo, Ryan, ¿dónde está William?". Los miró con un gesto serio.

"En la sala de interrogatorios". Contestó Kevin sin pensar, ganándose un codazo por parte de Espo. Ryan le miró sin entender aquella reacción.

"Castle, se lo van a llevar ya" Contestó Javier oliéndose lo que el escritor quería intentar.

"Pues diles que esperen". Se encaminó hacia allí con seguridad, seguido por ambos detectives, y antes de entrar, se giró a mirarles. "Mejor no entréis, ni os asoméis al cristal". Fue a girar el pomo para entrar pero el brazo de Espo le detuvo.

"Castle, no hagas ninguna tontería". Miró a su compañero y amigo, preocupado.

"No te preocupes. Y, de todas formas, tampoco os enteraríais de lo que voy a hacer. Desconectad las cámaras y los micrófonos". Cogió aire con fuerza y entró a aquella sala, encontrándose cara a cara con el hijo de… que había intentado asesinar dos veces a Kate Beckett, a la persona de la que él estaba locamente enamorado.

Aquel hombre se encontraba esposado a la silla, con la cabeza agachada, cansado de estar allí, pero dispuesto a llevarse consigo mismo a prisión toda la información que conocía. Al oír que la puerta se abría levantó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada seria del escritor. Sonrió irónicamente. "Vaya, vaya… Richard Castle. ¿A qué debo este honor?". Se burló el francotirador.

"Vaya, así que me conoces, William". La voz de Castle salía segura, aunque por dentro estuviese muerto de rabia. Aquel tipo asintió. "Bien. Entonces sabrás, que tanto en mis novelas como en mi vida, soy capaz de muchas cosas, y ninguna buena, cuando alguien hace daño a la gente que me rodea. Puedo ser muy infantil algunas veces, pero cuando se trata de mi gente, la ira me puede". Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él.

Davidson no se inmutó y le retó con la mirada. "¿Y piensas que mirándome así vas a conseguir algo?". Soltó una carcajada, irónica, malévola. "He sido militar, estoy preparado para todo".

"¿Y qué hace que, un exmilitar cuyo objetivo es proteger al país, comience a trabajar bajo las órdenes de un senador que carga con conspiración, fraude y asesinato? ¿Acaso es dinero? ¿Miedo? ¿La protección de tu familia?". Castle se iba acercando cada vez más a Davidson, viendo cómo su cara iba cambiando, llenándose de ira. El escritor iba por buen camino. "¿Qué pensarían tu mujer y tu hija si se enteraran de que su esposo y padre es un asesino que actúa por orden de una persona como Bracken?". Se sentó sobre la mesa, quedando frente a él, mirándolo, acercando su cabeza a la cara del francotirador. "Para ellas eres un ejemplo, un buen ejemplo a seguir. ¿Dónde creen que ganas el dinero que llevas a casa? ¿Quieres que las llamemos y se lo preguntemos aquí mismo, delante de ti?". Castle vio como cada pregunta que formulaba creaba más ira en aquel hombre.

"¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, no eres poli! ¡Lárgate!". Dicho esto, William escupió a Castle, manchándole parte de la chaqueta y de la camisa.

Pero Richard no se inmutó, se mantuvo impasible. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con asco, y de repente se percató en que debajo de la camiseta, tenía una cicatriz muy fea, que le recordaba a las puñaladas con las que habían encontrado el cadáver de Johanna. Frunció el ceño. "Vaya, parece que tienes una bonita marca aquí". Acercó su mano para destapar más la cicatriz.

Él, se revolvió en la silla, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de aquella mano, lo que le fue imposible, al estar atado de pies y manos a la silla. "¡No me toques! ¡Que te he dicho que no me toques!". A cada palabra que pronunciaba, iba alzando más la voz.

Castle hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y tocó aquella cicatriz. Parecía que era antigua. "Su forma me resulta bastante familiar. ¿Qué pasó Will? ¿Tú también eras su objetivo pero acabaste aliándote con él?". Castle lo miraba con asco. Le apretó ligeramente la cicatriz haciendo que aquel hombre se retorciera en su silla. Es cierto que la cicatriz tenía años, pero le seguía doliendo. "Dime, ¿por qué acabaste sirviéndole? ¿Te obligaron? ¿Amenazaron? ¿O simplemente te hicieron cambiar de idea?". Le pellizcó la cicatriz y un pequeño gritó salió de los labios del francotirador. Después, el escritor le propinó un par de puñetazos en el estómago, donde no dejasen mucha marca. William se encogió de dolor. "No, no creo que fuese lo último. Así que ayúdame a encerrar a ese hijo de puta y a todos sus compinches. Si colaboras, reducirán tu pena y antes podrás volver con tu familia". Castle agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando ligeramente hacia arriba y haciendo que las esposas se le clavasen en las muñecas y en las piernas del francotirador. "O lo haces por las buenas, o lo haces por las malas". Gruñó Richard. Jamás se había visto en aquella situación. Nunca había sacado su rabia ni su ira de aquella manera. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tal vez no conseguía nada, pero valía la pena si de esa forma conseguían acabar con Bracken y sus secuaces.

"¡Púdrete en el infierno!". Gritó el hombre. Estaba cansado, dolorido y le pesaban las palabras de Castle. Él nunca había sido así, nunca había querido ser así, pero le habían obligado y ahora temía por su vida y por la de su familia. Por eso mantendría la boca cerrada. "Jamás encontraréis lo necesario para meterlos a todos en la cárcel. No sé dónde está, ¡pero si en todos estos años nadie la ha encontrado, nadie lo hará ya! Probablemente esté quemada.". Escupió aquellas palabras con rabia, sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo. En aquel momento sólo quería salir de allí y ver a su familia. Aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

Castle frunció el ceño. "¿La? ¿Quemada?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Lo agarró con más fuerza de la camiseta volviendo a levantarlo ligeramente haciendo que se le volviesen a clavar las esposas, dejándole alguna marca, pero sin hacerle heridas. Acercó su cabeza a la de Davidson quedando sus frentes prácticamente pegadas. Ambos se miraban con mucha rabia. "¡William Davidson, dime lo que sepas y te prometo que no te pasará nada, ni a ti, ni a tu familia!".

"¡Cállate! ¡No pienso decir nada! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, nada de mi familia! ¡No eres poli y aunque lo fueras tampoco podrías protegernos, ni tú ni tus amiguitos!". Dijo con tono despectivo. "¡Los policías nunca son lo que parecen! ¡Nunca son tan buenos como dicen, ni hacen lo que tienen que hacer! ¡No velan por nuestro bienestar ni por nuestra seguridad! ¡En cuanto pueden, buscan sus propios intereses!". Su rostro se había enrojecido. Se sentía defraudado por el cuerpo de policías. Aquello encendió una bombilla a Castle.

 **¿Conseguirá algo Castle con Will?**  
 **¿A qué se refería el francotirador con las palabras "la" y "quemada"?**

 **Pronto, más!**  
 **Y por favor, no dudéis en dejarme alguna review con vuestra impresión del capítulo. Me cuesta bastante escribir este tipo de escenas y querría saber si lo hice bien.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Creo que te equivocas Will". Castle se separó ligeramente de aquel hombre, sentado aún en la mesa de interrogatorios. "Esta vez la policía sí que puede ayudarte". Observó cómo Davidson dejaba de mirarle y centraba su mirada en la pared. "Tengo una teoría. Te enteraste, no sé cómo ni por qué, de lo que tres compañeros de la policía, Montgomery, Raglan y McCallister se traían entre manos. Así llegaste a saber que el, ahora, senador Bracken había financiado su campaña política con el dinero a cambio del cual él mantendría su boca callada. Ellos te descubrieron a ti pero no lograron acabar contigo. Entonces decidieron chantajearte y pagarte de alguna forma para que acabaras con el capitán Montgomery y la inspectora Beckett. Ahora dime, ¿qué te dan a cambio de tu silencio y tus matanzas? ¿Dinero?". Castle lo miraba serio, fijando su mirada en la de él. Rió irónicamente. "No, no creo que sea por dinero". Entonces se acordó de algo que había leído en la pizarra donde tenían expuesto el caso. "¿Están pagando ellos el tratamiento de tu hija? He leído que tiene una enfermedad… rara y muy costosa…". Lo miró atentamente y vio como apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos. Había dado en el clavo.

"¡No puedo decirte nada, joder! Si abro la puta boca, mi hija morirá, y mi mujer, y yo… también…". Bajó la cabeza abatido.

Castle suspiró apretando los labios. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. "Dime qué es lo que están buscando. Dime dónde está la prueba definitiva para meterlos a todos en la cárcel. No te caerán muchos cargos a pesar de lo que has hecho. Alegaremos que fue todo un chantaje. Te indemnizarán y con ese dinero podrás seguir pagando el tratamiento de tu hija, e incluso la operación que necesita. Si no es suficiente, yo pondré el resto. Pero por favor William… Dime lo que necesito saber. ¡Ayúdame a encerrar a esos hijos de puta!".

"No sé dónde está la prueba… sólo sé que es una cinta… Les he oído hablar de ella en alguna ocasión. Creo que la tenía alguien a quien mataron, pero jamás la encontraron". Bajó la cabeza con lágrimas. "Mi familia necesita protección". Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Castle.

"No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo ahora. Iré a hablar con los detectives. Pero antes, aclárame una cosa. ¿Qué clase de cinta es? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no la encontraron?".

"No lo sé. Es una grabación creo. Por lo que pude oír, registraron las casas de todos los abogados en busca de la maldita cinta y no la encontraron. Pero…". Se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de recordar la conversación que había escuchado. "La última casa no la pudieron registrar porque la persona a la que mataron, no vivía sola". Miró a Castle con cierta esperanza.

"Gracias Davidson. Creo que me acabas de dar la pista de todo esto". Se levantó y soltó los pies de aquel hombre, dejando libre también una de sus muñecas. "Siento mucho los puñetazos y lo de la cicatriz… Se me fue de las manos… Pero la persona a la que más he querido, y quiero, está en peligro. Me entiendes,¿verdad?". William asintió y tras aquello Castle salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hospital, Jim dormía como podía en aquella butaca. Había pasado un buen rato controlando que el sueño de su hija fuera tranquilo, y al final el cansancio pudo con él y cayó rendido.

Kate llevaba un rato despierta. Una pesadilla la había despertado. La misma que tenía desde que la dispararon y la alcanzaron. Soñaba que estaba sola, en un callejón oscuro muy similar al que callejón en el que asesinaron a su madre. Sentía frío. De repente una sombra pasaba por su lado susurrándole: "Estás muerta…". Esa sombra se alejaba de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le disparaba, de nuevo en el pecho, dejándola sin aire. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no estaba sola en aquél oscuro y frío callejón. Esta vez Castle estaba a su lado y él se interponía entre la bala y ella, siendo él el que recibía el disparo y caía al suelo.

Un rato después, más tranquila se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en el borde y dejando que sus piernas colgaran, aunque prácticamente tocaba el suelo. Miró a su padre y comprobó que dormía profundamente. Echó un vistazo rápido a las cosas que había en la habitación. Buscaba su móvil. Pero no lo encontró. Supuso que estaría guardado en el armario, junto con su ropa. Se levantó despacio calzándose con unas zapatillas que le había llevado su padre. Se agarró a la cama. Se sentía un poco débil, pero quería buscar el teléfono. Se acercó al armario, suavemente, sin querer despertar a su padre. Buscó en una bolsa del hospital y allí encontró su móvil. Lo cogió y fue directa al baño, dispuesta a llamar a Castle. Necesitaba tanto oír su voz y saber que estaba bien que no pensó en que quizás le despertaba.

Mientras tanto, Castle había salido de la sala de interrogatorios con una única idea en su cabeza. Se dirigió rápidamente donde Ryan y Espo, pero no los encontró en sus mesas. Cuando sacó el móvil para llamarlos, los vio salir de la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios. Frunció el ceño. ¿Le habían estado viendo mientras hablaba con William? Se acercó a ellos rápido y agarrándolos del brazo los metió en la sala del café. Cerró las puertas y los miró con cierto enfado.

"¿Habéis estado mirando?". Señaló hacia la sala por la que los detectives habían salido.

"Sólo el final. Cuando te… disculpabas…". Contó Ryan. Castle miró a Espo que asintió corroborando lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

"Bien". Continuó Castle suspirando aliviado. "Hace quince años, en los asesinatos como el de la madre de Beckett, ¿quién fue el último en ser atacado?". Los miró fijamente. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería estar seguro.

"Johanna…". Contestó Espo mirándolo sin comprender. "¿Por qué?".

Castle soltó el aire lentamente sonriendo. "¿Dónde están los efectos personales de la madre de Beckett? ¿Los tiene ella?". Ambos detectives asintieron y el escritor respiró aliviado. Castle comenzó a hablar en voz alta, para él sólo. Simplemente estaba tratando de aclarar cuál sería su siguiente paso. No hablaba para sus compañeros, lo hacía para él mismo, poniendo en su boca, sus pensamientos."Bien entonces… tengo que hablar con ella. O ir a su casa y mirar yo solo. No… Se enfadaría y eso no puedo permitírmelo ahora". Caminó hacia la mesa de Beckett sacando el móvil mirando la hora. Las 3 de la madrugada… Suspiró, Kate estaría durmiendo y ella necesitaba descansar, no podía llamarla.

"Ryan, ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que está diciendo?". Se acercó Espo a su compañero mientras ambos seguían y miraban a Richard sin entender ni una palabra.

"Nada de nada compañero". Se miraron torciendo la boca en una mueca.

"Ya, yo tampoco". Espo alzó una ceja mirando a Castle y se acercó a él, que tenía el teléfono en la mano, desbloqueado, sin realizar ninguna acción con él. Simplemente miraba la pantalla, pensativo. "¿Vas a llamar a alguien?". Parecía no oírle. Se acercó a su oído aguantando la risa y susurró tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer. "Richard Castle… ¿me escuchas o te ha comido la lengua un gatito?".

Castle dio un brinco y los miró con cierta cara de enfado. "¡Eh! ¿Queréis dejar de burlaros de mí? Estoy tratando de resolver todo esto…". Se sentó en su silla junto a la mesa de la inspectora. "Ponedle protección a la familia de Davidson y tomaros esto en serio, por favor". Los miró a los dos abatido.

"Lo siento. Sólo estaba intentando animarte un poco". Espo apretó el hombro de Castle con comprensión. "Tranquilo, ahora mismo les ponemos protección". Corrió a su mesa para efectuar las llamadas pertinentes y poner vigilancia y protección a los Davidson.

Castle volvió a fijar su vista en la pizarra. Justo en ese instante, su móvil comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se leía: Beckett y lo acompañaba una foto de la inspectora que había salido en una revista cuando la entrevistaron a cerca de las novelas de Nikki Heat. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio de quién se trataba, pero unos segundos después dejó de sonreír pensando que a lo mejor se encontraba peor y por eso le llamaba.

Se apresuró a responder la llamada mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Espo y Ryan. "¡Kate! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Cómo estás?". En su voz se notaba la gran preocupación que sentía por ella.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy bien". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio suavemente. Le encantaba que se preocupase por ella. Nunca le había gustado que la gente lo hiciera, pero como con todo, con él era distinto. "Sólo… necesitaba oírte, saber si tú estás bien…". Susurró. No quería despertar a su padre, aunque había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Castle sonrió suspirando aliviado. "Estoy bien. Algo cansado, pero bien". Había salido de la comisaría y estaba en la calle, caminando, sin rumbo fijo.

"¡Uy, perdona! ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento… Es tardísimo, no me había dado cuenta…".

"¡No, no! No me has despertado, tranquila". Se calló dudando si decirle que salía ahora de comisaría. Finalmente, optó por ocultarlo, pero la inspectora le notó algo raro.

"Rick, ¿va todo bien?". Beckett se había sentado en un pequeño taburete blanco que había en el baño. Frunció el ceño mirándose en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto bastante penoso: ojeras, el pelo desaliñado, sin maquillaje, un poco pálida y con una pequeña venda en la cabeza. Suspiró sin que el escritor lo oyera.

"Va todo bien cariño. Acabo de salir de comisaría y… creo que tengo un buen hilo del que tirar para seguir investigando y acabar con todo". Decidió contárselo, era absurdo ocultarle nada. Ella lo descubriría. Pero se apresuró a continuar hablando antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. "No te preocupes por mí, no es nada peligroso y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Estoy demasiado cansado. No me concentraría. Además, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda". Sonrió mientras se sentaba en un banco. Caminando había llegado a un pequeño parque. Hacía algo de frío y eso añadido al cansancio, le hacían tiritar ligeramente.

"¿Una pista? ¡Castle, no me puedes soltar eso y después no contarme de qué se trata!". Kate se había puesto nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo a él y a la vez necesitaba solucionar y acabar de una vez por todas con aquel caso. Por ella, pero sobre todo, por su madre y por la gente a la que quería.

"No pienso hablar de esto por teléfono y tampoco ahora. Tienes que descansar. En un par de días, cuando estés mejor, te lo cuento todo, te lo prometo". Decidió levantarse e irse a casa. Tenía que dormir para ir a primera hora de la mañana a sustituir a Jim.

Kate no dijo nada. Él tenía razón aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Apoyó la espalda en la helada pared y soltó el aire despacio.

Quedaron en verse mañana temprano. Ambos necesitaban descansar. Richard se fue a su casa, se dio una ducha caliente y se metió en la cama tras comprobar que su hija estuviera dormida y bien. Beckett salió del baño y se encaminó a la ventana de la habitación. La abrió ligeramente dejando que el aire golpease su piel. Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó durante un par de minutos. Después, cerró de nuevo la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se metió en la cama. Sabía que no podría dormirse, así que tomó la pastilla que el médico le había dejado por si eso le ocurría. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de una media hora, estaba dormida.

 **¿Conseguirán seguir esa pista sin que acaben con ellos?**

 **Volveré a actualizar pronto, prometido.  
Ahora, decidme, ¿os gusta por dónde van los tiros?  
Gracias por las visitas y por las reviews! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó. No llevaba más que cuatro horas en la cama y además, no había descansado en condiciones. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y apagó el despertador. Miró hacia la ventana. Las cortinas estaba corridas pero entraba bastante luz. Se frotó los ojos, dio un brinco y corrió a meterse en la ducha. Tenía que arreglarse y desayunar algo antes de ir al hospital.

En el hospital, Jim llevaba un buen rato despierto. Tan sólo había dormido un par de horas, o tal vez tres. No estaba seguro. Simplemente sabía que estaba agotado y que le dolía todo el cuerpo de dormir en aquella incomodísima postura. Se incorporó estirándose tratando de desentumecer sus músculos. Miró a su hija quien dormía y parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se acordó de su fallecida esposa y suspiró sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquel suceso había cambiado tanto sus vidas… Él la echaba demasiado de menos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no volver a caer en el alcohol. Debía hacerlo por su hija. Y Katie… ella había cambiado totalmente de carrera para tratar de encontrar al causante del dolor que ambos sentían desde hacía tantos años. Y, a pesar de ser de las mejores, no lo había conseguido… Su vida corría peligro y el poco podía hacer para protegerla. Paró sus pensamientos cuando notó como el cuerpo de la inspectora se movía y se estiraba. Parecía que se empezaba a despertar.

"Mmm…". Kate se estiró con cierta dificultad. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Acercó una mano a su cabeza para tocarse la zona de la herida a ver si de aquella manera le dejaba de molestar. Pero no lo consiguió. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Su padre se había levantado y había descorrido una de las cortinas por la que empezaba a entrar un rayo de sol. "Buenos días papá..". Susurró al verlo junto a ella. "¿Has podido descansar algo?". Entrecerró un ojo observando a su progenitor. Tenía unas profundas ojeras.

"Unas tres horas o así." Jim le dedicó una sonrisa. No valía la pena mentirle.

"Lo siento… tendrías que haberte ido a casa…". Kate bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Miró el reloj de su padre que siempre llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. "¿Por qué no te vas yendo a casa? Castle vendrá enseguida, no estaré sola. Y seguro que en una hora el doctor vendrá a hacerme esas pruebas y probablemente para la tarde me haya podido ir a casa". Trató de convencerlo. Pero sabía que era tan cabezota como lo era ella.

"¡Ni hablar! Me iré cuando vea que no estás sola". Le besó el pelo en el lado opuesto al que tenía la cicatriz. "Y no sigas intentando convencerme". Le amenazó con un dedo mientras sonreía. Beckett sonrió ante aquello y asintió dándose por vencida. "¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has podido dormir?".

"Sí, he dormido alguna horita. Y me siento mejor". Le sonrió aunque omitió el hecho de que la herida de la cabeza le tiraba. No quería preocupar en vano a su padre. Bastante tenía ya el hombre… "¿Por qué no bajas a por un café y me traes algo a mi también? Tardarán en traerme el desayuno y ¡me muero de hambre!". Su padre aceptó y salió de allí en dirección a la cafetería.

De repente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Kate sonrió deseando ver a Castle y miró rápidamente a la puerta, quedándose asombrada al ver de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?". Se sentó en la cama mirando a aquella persona con el ceño fruncido.

"Me he enterado de que estabas aquí y venía a verte, a ver cómo estás…". Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Me refería a qué haces en Nueva York. Te habías ido a… África a ayudar allí, ¿no Josh?". La inspectora lo miró seria, sin moverse. "O al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste, después de que me dispararan". No le guardaba rencor. Aquella relación no habría durado mucho más, y ambos lo sabían. Pero no le hacía mucha gracia volver a verlo, y menos en las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba actualmente. Automáticamente pensó en Castle y disimuló una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente hizo amago de instalarse en sus labios. Su relación con el escritor sí que era lo que ella siempre había querido.

"Estuve un mes y medio. He vuelto hace cosa de quince días". Caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba su ex y se quedó a una distancia prudente. "La verdad es que aquello no es para mí. Echaba de menos la ciudad, y te echaba de menos a ti". Reconoció el médico mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad.

"La idea de romper… fue de los dos. Tú… querías probar África y yo…". Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Cogió aire y volvió a enfrentarse con su mirada. "Yo no estaba tan enamorada como pensaba. Y lo sabes". Acabó aquella frase, susurrando. "Lo siento".

"Ya… No te preocupes. El que lo siente soy yo. Estás aquí ingresada y vengo yo a calentarte la cabeza y a hablarte de tonterías. En fin, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te recuperaste bien del disparo?". La miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza. Sin embargo, Kate no se ablandó. No quería herirle, pero tampoco engañarle. Con él nunca habría podido tener un futuro.

"En cuanto pude volver a entrenar, recuperé mi tono muscular y me volví a poner al día en la comisaría". Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Castle tendría que estar al caer, y su padre también. Josh se dio cuenta de aquel gesto.

"Bueno, no quiero molestarte más. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy". Se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kate se quedó quieta, sin querer incrementar el contacto y tampoco alejarse. "Hasta otra".

"Gracias". Beckett le siguió con la mirada.

El médico se encaminó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó quieto. Los dos guardas de seguridad no estaban junto a la puerta y un hombre alto, corpulento y vestido de médico estaba en la puerta a punto de entrar. Josh lo miró durante unos segundos. Él conocía a todos los médicos que trabajaban allí y aquel tipo no le sonaba para nada. Supuso que sería un nuevo médico y que por eso no lo conocía. Lo saludó y salió de la habitación dejando a aquel tipo a solas con Beckett.

Cuando tomó el pasillo contiguo al de la habitación de Kate, pasó de largo tres puertas de habitaciones y entró en la cuarta. Era una sala en la que los médicos solían descansar cuando tenían una guardia o iban a tomarse un café tranquilo. Allí vio a los dos guardas de seguridad tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Se agachó y comprobó que tuvieran pulso. Avisó a un compañero para que los atendieran y corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Beckett.

Mientras Josh salía y caminaba por el otro pasillo, Castle había llegado al hospital y subido a la planta de la habitación de la inspectora. Llevaba dos café y un par de bollos, para ella y para Jim. Al llegar a la puerta y no ver a los guardas, se temió lo peor. Soltó la bolsa con lo que llevaba y abrió la puerta de golpe gritando su nombre. "¡Kate!".

Cuando entró, vio a Beckett tratando de forcejear para que aquel hombre vestido de médico no lograse atarla a la cama para inyectarle algo. La inspectora, al escuchar el grito y ver que el hombre se asustaba y la aflojaba, le dio una patada en el estómago tumbándolo en el suelo. Después se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y corrió hacia donde Castle, quien la abrazó con fuerza sin quitarle el ojo al otro. El hombre, desde el suelo, sacó una pistola y los apuntó a los dos.

"¡Levantad las manos, los dos, ya!". Ambos le hicieron caso. "Y acercaros a mí, muy lentamente… Nadie más tiene por qué salir herido, sólo te quieren a ti… ¡muerta!" No le quitaba el ojo a Kate, mirándola con un gesto que a Beckett se le antojó asqueroso. Él se levantó sin dejar de apuntarles con la pistola.

Escritor e inspectora, sin separarse entre ellos, dieron suaves pasos hacia delante. Castle miró a su derecha. Tenía el armario cerca y suponía que en él se encontraría la pistola de Beckett. Agarró con más fuerza a Kate guiándola muy suavemente hacia el armario, mientras seguían avanzando algún centímetro hacia el hombre. Beckett lo miró de reojo y enseguida entendió lo que pretendía. Le siguió los pasos y miró seriamente a aquel hombre.

"¿De verdad quieres matar a un policía? No sabes las consecuencias que eso tiene…". Le retó con la mirada intentando distraerle para que Castle pudiera coger la pistola.

En un ágil movimiento, Castle cogió la pistola de Kate, la cargó y le apuntó directamente. El hombre se tensó y cambió el rumbo de su pistola, dirigiéndola ahora al escritor. Richard aprovechó aquello para empujar a Kate y tumbarla en el suelo, fuera del alcance de él. Cuando Castle se acercó más a aquel hombre, pistola en mano, ambos pensaron en lo mismo, en disparar. Y justo en el instante en el que Castle iba a hacerlo, entró Josh corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, gritando, sin percatarse de lo que allí ocurría.

Hubo unos segundos de caos en los que Beckett permanecía agachada en el suelo, Castle se giró a ver quién entraba y se extrañó mucho de ver al doctor allí, y el otro hombre que empuñaba la pistola se maldecía por dentro por tantas interrupciones. Le habían dicho que iba a ser un trabajo fácil acabar con aquella inspectora.

Giró su cuerpo y sus brazos dirigiendo la pistola ahora hacia Josh, que levantaba las manos sin saber qué tenía que hacer. El médico vio a Beckett en el suelo y fue a agacharse junto a ella cuando oyó un estruendo y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo caerse al suelo. Se oyeron otros dos disparos más, pero Josh ya no veía nada. Estaba tirado en el suelo y todo para él, era oscuro.

 **Me habían avisado de que este capítulo se veía mal así que he intentado corregirlo. Espero que ahora se pueda leer correctamente.**

 **Sorpresa inesperada y también final inesperado. Espero que os haya gustado. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Allí estaba ella, vistiéndose para el funeral de otra inocente víctima de aquel caso. Se miró al espejo. Le habían dado el alta hacía casi una semana, dos días después de volver a ver a su ex, por última vez. Sin embargo, había permanecido en el hospital alguna noche más, cuidando a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, al hombre de su vida. A pesar de que Castle había disparado, matando, al supuesto médico después de que éste matara a Josh de un solo balazo, él había alcanzado a Richard en un costado. Por suerte, la bala no había tocado ningún órgano vital y tras una pequeña operación, lograron sacarlo adelante. Kate había vuelto a sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad al ver a Rick tirado en el suelo, sangrando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había acercado a él pero no había podido reaccionar y tapar su herida. Sólo le había salido llorar, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no se marchara, que ella le necesitaba, mientras su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más.

El equipo del hospital corrió a atender a Castle y a ella se la llevaron a otra habitación para tratar de estabilizarla. Cuando consiguieron que se calmara, le realizaron las pruebas pendientes para saber si el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le había dejado alguna secuela. Afortunadamente, todo estaba bien. Así que en cuanto sacaron al escritor de quirófano, los pusieron en la misma habitación. Kate debía quedarse dos días más en observación y no lo haría si no era con él en la misma habitación. Permaneció a su lado, todo el tiempo, sin se pararse de él más que lo justo. Ni Jim, ni Martha, ni Alexis habían hecho algún comentario al respecto, pero los tres sabían que entre el escritor y la inspectora ocurría algo. Y evidentemente todos sospechaban que al fin estaban juntos.

Volvían a tener seguridad en la puerta. Esta vez, eran tres hombres los que custodiaban la habitación, y si Beckett tenía que ir a cafetería o a casa a por ropa, uno de ellos siempre iba con ella; a pesar de que la inspectora se había negado a que un hombre la vigilara y la acompañara a todo. La insistencia de su padre y de Castle cuando se despertó, la había acabado por convencer.

Alexis y Martha también habían estado todo el tiempo con su padre e hijo respectivamente. Se iban alternando yéndose de vez en cuando alguna a casa para descansar. También ellas tenían vigilancia, al igual que Jim.

Aquella noche, todos habían insistido en que Kate se fuera a casa a descansar. Llevaba días durmiendo en la butaca de aquella habitación y tenía mala cara. Necesitaba dormir a gusto, descansar en condiciones. Además, no estaba comiendo en condiciones. Así que Jim la acompañó a su casa y se quedó a dormir con ella. Mientras se vestía en su casa, no podía dejar de recordar aquella conversación que había tenido con Castle justo antes de irse del hospital. No habían hablado del caso hasta aquel día.

-RECORDANDO-

Kate llegaba a la habitación de Castle tras haber bajado a la cafetería a por un café. Le había dejado charlando con su hija. "Ya estoy aquí". Sonreía al escritor y ampliaba su sonrisa al ver que estaban solos. Alexis debía de haberse ido a casa. Ella había pasado por los aseos y se había maquillado ligeramente tratando de ocultar su mala cara. La herida de la cabeza estaba prácticamente curada y no le había vuelto a dar ningún ataque de ansiedad. Sin embargo, había pasado unos días bastante triste y algo fría a causa de la muerte del médico. Se sentía culpable, pero al final Castle consiguió borrar aquella culpabilidad de su cabeza. "¿Me has echado de menos?". Se sentó en el borde de la cama en el lado derecho, el opuesto al que él tenía la herida.

"Uhumm…" Asintió Castle mirándola a los ojos. "Un poquito". Le sonrió ligeramente mientras cogía su mano y le dejaba tiernas caricias en ella. "¿Y tú a mí?". Le besó la mano acariciándole los nudillos. En su cara se notaba un pequeño gesto de seriedad y preocupación. Kate no preguntó, simplemente se dedicó a demostrarle el amor que sentía por él.

"He de reconocer que, desde hace tiempo, cada vez que me he separado de ti te he echado de menos, pero siempre negaré haberlo dicho". Le sacó la lengua de forma graciosa y después le robó un suave beso de sus labios sonriéndole con ternura. Después del miedo que ambos habían pasado, Beckett había decidido intentar no ocultarle nunca nada más a Richard. Dejaría que poco a poco su muro fuese derramándose del todo hasta poder mostrarle todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, fuesen de alegría, miedo o tristeza.

"¿Sabes? Me encanta esta nueva faceta suya, inspectora". Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, con profundidad, en silencio.

"Yo también estoy descubriendo una nueva Beckett". Kate le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. "Y…". Se mordió el labio haciendo una pequeña pausa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación. Un par de segundos después, volvió a mirarle a él y se acercó lentamente a sus labios para susurrarle. "A mi también me gusta mi nuevo yo". Terminó aquella frase atrapando sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y cariño.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutarlo aún más, y Castle la atrajo más a él agarrándola con cariño de la nuca. Se tuvieron que separar cuando les empezó a faltar el aire y se miraron con una sonrisa. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, observándose, dedicándose pequeñas caricias, perdiéndose en sus miradas, hasta que Castle bajó su mirada hacia sus manos que volvían a estar entrelazadas. Soltó el aire lentamente y levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miraba atenta. Sabía que había algo que le preocupaba y quería saber qué era.

"Cariño… Quiero que esta noche te vayas a casa a dormir". La miró a los ojos con seriedad y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, levantó la mano y puso un dedo en sus labios. "No, no digas nada. No admito un NO. Te vas a ir a casa, vas a darte un baño de esos que a ti te gustan y después vas a dormir en tu cama, como Dios manda. No puedes seguir durmiendo aquí. Te vas a acabar destrozando la espalda y mírate amor… Estás más delgada en esta semana. Sólo me preocupo por ti…". No dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento mientras le hablaba. Ella se mantenía callada, tratando de evitar su mirada, mirando por la ventana. "Kate…" Él la llamó y ella finalmente le miró a los ojos. "Mañana es el funeral de Josh y sé que quieres ir". Vio como Beckett lo miraba seria, pero con un ápice de culpabilidad. "Sí, tu padre me lo ha dicho. Y lo entiendo. Ve. Pero después de haber descansado en casa, en tu cama. Por favor…". Le dio un suave beso en la mano.

"No quiero dejarte solo." Fue rotunda en aquella frase, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a estar solo Kate. Alexis vendrá a dormir aquí. Y tu padre se irá contigo a casa. He hablado con él mientras estabas en cafetería. Él tampoco va a aceptar que te quedes así que o te vas a descansar por las buenas, o te vas por las malas". Levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kate suspiró y asintió bajando la mirada y girando un poco la cabeza para sentir más el contacto de su mano en su piel. Era cierto que necesitaba ir a casa y descansar en condiciones."Está bien. Pero en cuanto acabe en el funeral, me vengo para aquí y no pienso separarme de ti". Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lo amenazó tiernamente con un dedo.

"Eso ya lo veremos". Le sonrió Castle y le agarró de la mano tirando suavemente de ella para que se reclinase un poco sobre él. "Ven y bésame, anda. Que yo no puedo incorporarme más". Le dijo meloso.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y se acercó suavemente a él, entrelazando sus dedos. Rozó sus labios y le besó lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Ambos sonrieron con cierta picardía.

"¡Qué ganas tengo de que te recuperes del todo!". Rió un poco ella separándose suavemente, sin desenlazar sus manos.

"Vaya, así que, ¿le parezco irresistible inspectora?". Ella asintió y volvió a acercarse para besarlo. "Mmm… No dejes nunca de besarme". Le dio un beso rápido antes de que ella se separase.

"Siempre te besaré". Recalcó la palabra "siempre" recolocándole bien un pequeño mechón de pelo que se le había colocado en mitad de la frente impidiéndole ver bien. Se sonrieron con complicidad.

"Kate… quiero pedirte que mañana, después del funeral, vayas a casa de nuevo". Kate frunció el ceño mirándolo seria. "No para que te quedes allí". Corrió a explicarse él. "Quiero que busques algo. Una grabación, una cinta con una conversación grabada. Debe de estar entre los efectos personales de tu madre". Suspiró. "Cuanto antes la encontremos, antes acabaremos con todo esto. Es la prueba definitiva para meter a Bracken y a los suyos en la cárcel".

Beckett se había quedado callada. Torcía los labios en señal de que estaba pensando. No sabía cómo había llegado Castle a sabe que la prueba definitiva era esa maldita grabación, pero si existía, dudaba que estuviera entre las cosas de su madre. Ella las había revisado una y otra vez, y jamás había encontrado nada. Lo miró con cierto miedo y después agarró su mano bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos que acariciaban la palma de la mano del escritor. Se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato. Tanto que Castle incluso llegó a pensar que había hecho mal sacando aquel tema en ese momento. Justo cuando él fue a decir algo para disculparse por haberle hablado de aquello, ella levantó la mirada, le besó la frente y se levantó despacio soltando su mano. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, de un lado para otro, con sus propias manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda. Estaba pensando dónde podría estar aquella grabación. Y también pensaba en su madre, en los años que llevaba intentando hacer justicia y en la de veces que casi había acabado muerta por seguir investigando. Suspiró parándose en la ventana y apoyando su cabeza en el frío cristal. Si no hubiera sido por Richard, ella jamás habría llegado tan lejos en aquel caso. Y probablemente, habría acabado muerta de no ser por su querido escritor. Sonrió ligeramente pensando ahora en él y en la especial relación que tenían.

Castle la miraba en silencio. No quería interrumpirla. Sabía que necesitaba ese momento para ella. Apretó los labios, giró la cabeza mirando hacia el techo y cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco. Le molestaba el costado, aunque no dijera nada para no preocupar a Kate. Suponía que era normal después de un disparo y de una cirugía.

En ese momento, una de las enfermeras autorizadas a entrar en la habitación apareció con una pequeña bandeja donde llevaba lo necesario para hacerle la cura a Castle. "¡Hola!". Saludó con una sonrisa la enfermera. Demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Kate, que al oírla entrar había volteado rápidamente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. "Vengo de nuevo a hacerte la cura". Le informó a Castle que había abierto los ojos también al escuchar como la puerta se abría. La enfermera miró a Beckett. "Si quiere puede salir. Esto podría ser demasiado desagradable". Kate se acercó a la cama desde donde Richard la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, preocupado por cómo estaba y qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza después de la petición que él le había hecho.

Sin embargo, en la cabeza de la inspectora sólo estaban, en ese momento, sus celos. No le caía nada bien la señorita que día sí y día también acudía a curar la herida del escritor, su escritor. Se colocó junto a Castle por el lado en el que no tenía el disparo y le agarró la mano con cariño. "Esta vez prefiero quedarme Mariah". Le contestó con cierta brusquedad, que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Castle la miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de sus celos, y Mariah comenzó la cura sin decir nada más.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Kate se miraba en el espejo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos, negros también. Se había puesto el sujetador y tenía entre sus manos, el colgante del anillo de su madre. Lo miró con una media sonrisa, triste. Besó aquel tesoro para ella y se lo colgó, observando cómo caía justo encima de su cicatriz. Respiró hondo y miró su cara en aquel espejo grande del cuarto. Una pequeña lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla mientras no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de Josh. Llevaba toda la noche pensando que si ella hubiera hecho mejor las cosas en aquel caso, todo se habría resuelto sin más víctimas. Suspiró secándose los ojos. Tendría que ver a la familia de Josh y ella sabía perfectamente cómo estarían sintiéndose en esos duros momentos. Respiró hondo y terminó de vestirse y se maquilló ligeramente. Salió de su habitación, con pasos firmes. No quería que su padre la viera sufrir más.

Jim Beckett había dormido aquella noche en el sofá de casa de su hija. No quería moverse de su lado y le había parecido perfecta la idea de Castle de que Katie se fuera a casa a dormir. Para cuando Kate salió de la habitación, él ya se había vestido y estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Mmm… ¡Qué bien huele papá!" Sonrió Kate al salir y ver a su padre cocinando. Le encantaba verlo metido en la cocina. Se acercó a él dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y miró lo que preparaba. Tortitas. No pudo más que sonreír. Las hacía por ella, porque sabía que le encantaban y, desde que era una cría, siempre que algo malo le había pasado, él las preparaba para ella. Se mordió el labio recordando viejos momentos.

"Ya están casi listas. ¿Por qué no preparas un buen zumo de naranja mientras termino?" Kate asintió y se puso manos a la obra. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo al funeral?". La miró de reojo esperando alguna respuesta, pero su hija permaneció en silencio mientras preparaba el zumo. Él sabía que aquello era duro para ella así que le dio un momento para que respondiera.

"No… no hace falta papá. Será sólo un momento e iré todo el rato acompañada por Jason". Jason era el "guardaespaldas" que le habían asignado. Ella lo conocía de vista en la comisaría. Era un tipo majo. Supuso que tras haber dormido en un colchón en casa de Kate, ahora estaría en la puerta esperando a que ella saliera. "Espérame aquí. Cuando acabe vendré a casa". Dejó dos vasos con zumo sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en lo que Castle le había pedido que hiciera después del funeral. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

Jim no insistió más y desayunaron charlando de cosas banales. A las diez de la mañana, Beckett salía de su apartamento seguida en todo momento por Jason. Se montaron en el coche. Ella conduciría. Se abrochó el cinturón, y antes de arrancar miró cómo Jason también lo hacía. Le sonrió agradecida. Sabía que no era un trabajo fácil el de tener que proteger a alguien. Miró su móvil y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Castle

 _Rick, ¿cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Qué tal estás?._

 _Voy de camino al funeral. Tranquilo, Jason va conmigo y no me alejaré de él._

 _Te veo luego._

 _Un beso cariño._

 _Pórtate bien anda._

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y arrancó, conduciendo en silencio hasta el cementerio.

Castle aquella noche no había podido dormir mucho. Su hija se había quedado con él, cosa que agradecía, pero él echaba de menos a Beckett. Tenerla cerca le daba paz y le hacía sentirse mejor. Además, estaba preocupado por ella. Por el funeral y por la grabación de casete que tenía que buscar. Leyó los mensajes de Kate e inmediatamente, sonrió. Le gustaba ver que se preocupaba por él. Respiró hondo para controlar sus nervios y preocupaciones y le respondió al mensaje.

 _Ten mucho cuidado, por favor._

 _Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa._

 _Yo estoy mejor, no te preocupes ;)_

 _Estate tranquila. Hablamos después._

 _Un beso._

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita que tenía cerca de la cama y cerró los ojos intentando volver a descansar. Le habían llevado el desayuno hacía rato y aunque no le gustaba nada la comida del hospital, el hambre le había podido y había terminado acabándose todo lo que le habían llevado. Martha había llegado hacía poco y estaba en cafetería tomándose un café. Alexis aprovecharía que no tenía clase para ir a casa y descansar en condiciones.

Kate, acompañada por Jason, entró al cementerio y se dirigió al lugar en el que se realizaría el funeral. Iba con unas gafas de sol intentando disimular su mala cara, y por qué no decirlo, las lágrimas que era muy probable que acabase derramando. Se quedó un poco alejada de la multitud. Apenas conocía de vista a la familia de Josh y no quería meterse en medio. Jason se quedó junto a ella, mirando siempre a su alrededor por si veía algo extraño. Beckett se mantuvo con la mirada fija todo el tiempo que duró el funeral y consiguió aguantar las lágrimas, apretando los puños. Cuando acabó, la gente poco a poco se fue acercando a los familiares a darles el pésame. En aquel momento, ella dudó qué era lo correcto: ¿Acercarse o no? Al fin y al cabo, el médico había fallecido por culpa de ella. Suspiró y dudosa se acercó a la madre y los que la rodeaban. Se levantó las gafas de sol para poder mirarlos a los ojos.

"Lo siento en el alma, de verdad". Su voz sonaba triste, culpable. "Era un buen chico…". Susurró dirigiendo su vista al suelo para no tener que soportar por más rato las miradas rotas de los miembros de aquella familia. Ellos no dijeron nada. Simplemente aceptaron el pésame con seriedad y tristeza y continuaron recibiendo los de otra gente.

Beckett se acercó a la tumba de Josh, de nuevo con las gafas puestas, y dejó una pequeña flor sobre ella, mirando con alguna lágrima su nombre. No sabía qué le dolía más en aquel momento. Si la muerte de él, el hecho de que el caso estuviera resultando mucho más difícil de lo que jamás habría imaginado, o el sentirse culpable por todo. Suspiró y se giró sobre sus pasos, seguida por Jason. Caminó en silencio hasta el otro lado del cementerio y allí se acercó a una lápida, la de su madre. Se paró frente a ella y se levantó las gafas para releer por milésima vez cada palabra allí inscrita. Jason le dejó cierto espacio, pero manteniéndose a la vez bastante cerca como para poder protegerla.

Kate se agachó y acaricio aquellas letras: "Vincit Omnia Veritas". Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y apoyó en el suelo y en la lápida un pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba, retirando el viejo. Besó sus propios dedos para después llevarlos sobre su nombre y susurrar: "Te quiero mamá". Se levantó secándose las lágrimas, se colocó las gafas y caminó cabizbaja al coche para volver a casa.

 **Un poco duro este capítulo, lo sé. En el momento en que lo escribí sentí que tenía que ser así.  
Espero que pese a los acontecimientos que se han dado, os siga gustando la historia y no dudéis en comentarla.  
Gracias! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

-DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS-

Castle había recibido el alta y estaba en su casa terminando de recuperarse del disparo, aunque él ya se encontraba con ganas de levantarse y volver a sentirse un héroe. Pero su madre, Alexis y Kate habían sido tajantes. Le habían mandado tres semanas de descanso y no le dejarían saltárselas. Así que se pasaba el día en casa, aburrido, jugando a la videoconsola y a ratos intentado escribir algo para el libro que tendría que entregar pronto. Aunque no tenía muchas ideas. El hecho de no poder estar en comisaría le había dejado sin saber cómo seguir el argumento del nuevo libro de Nikki Heat. Además, aunque Kate iba de vez en cuando a verle, sentía que ella se estaba alejando de él y que cada vez estaban menos tiempo juntos. Había tratado de sacarle el por qué, pero ella se había vuelto a cerrar, como de costumbre.

Beckett había vuelto a la comisaría. Había convencido a Gates de que no había lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad. Allí estaba rodeada de policías. Nada le podría ocurrir. Sin embargo, le costaba mucho trabajo centrarse en los nuevos casos que iban viniendo. Se sentía frustrada y muy culpable. No había sido capaz de encontrar la grabación de la que le había hablado Castle y aquello le había hecho sentirse aún peor. Por eso, apenas se concentraba en los casos y tampoco iba mucho a ver a Castle. Lo echaba de menos, pero su sentimiento de haber fallado y de culpabilidad, eran mucho más fuerte.

Aquella tarde habían quedado en cenar los dos solos en casa del escritor. Castle, tras mucho insistir, había conseguido que la inspectora cediera. Necesitaban ese rato para los dos solos, para distraerse y dejar de pensar en trabajo o en el caso de su madre. Kate se fue antes a casa para prepararse un poco. Desde que ella había estado ingresada, apenas dormía o comía en condiciones y no quería que Richard la viera mal. Además, sabía que había estado actuando muy mal con él. No se lo merecía. Tal vez aquella cena a la que ella, en un principio, se había opuesto, sirviera para sentirse más segura. Así que se dio un buen baño, se vistió con un bonito vestido azul, se recogió ligeramente el pelo en un moño, dejando dos mechones sueltos y ligeramente ondulados y se calzó con unos tacones azules también. Se maquilló suavemente resaltando sus ojos claros y se puso una chaqueta negra. No hacía mucho frío, pero al ser de noche y todavía no estar en verano, el aire aún era fresco.

Castle consiguió que su madre y su hija fueran aquel día a un balneario y descansaran allí hasta dos días después. Limpió toda la casa de arriba abajo y se puso a cocinar. Preparó un rico salmón al horno, con una salsa exquisita. Puso el vino a enfriar y mientras el pescado terminaba de hacerse lentamente en el horno, se dio una ducha, se peinó y se vistió con un traje con camisa roja. Sentía que aquella noche iba a ser especial. Quería hacer que Kate se sintiera a gusto, que se abriera a él y le contase qué era lo que le preocupaba. Estaba terminando de colocarse la chaqueta cuando el timbre sonó. Sonrió al espejo y camino hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, el escritor se quedó boquiabierto. La imagen de Kate vestida, peinada y maquillada para él, le hizo temblar ligeramente y que un bonito brillo se instalara en sus ojos. "Wow… Estás preciosa…" Susurró no queriendo romper aquel precioso momento.

"Gracias..". Kate se mordió el labio sonrojándose. Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez tenía que reconocer que aquella cena le apetecía mucho más de lo que en un principio pensó. "Tú también estás muy guapo". Terminó de acercarse a él aún sonrojada y le agarró ligeramente del cuello de la chaqueta, juntando sus cuerpos y fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

Castle aprovechó aquel momento para agarrarla por la cintura y pegarla más a él, intensificando aquel beso. "Mmmm… Pasa por favor. La cena estará lista en 5 minutos". Le sonrió tiernamente y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara en la casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Beckett llevaba dos pequeñas bolsas. "¿Qué traes ahí?". Cerró la puerta del loft con llave tras asegurarse de que Jason estaba ya allí vigilando.

"Una botella de vino y… algo que luego te enseñaré". Dejó la bolsa de la botella encima de la mesa de la cocina y la otra la puso en el sofá.

"No hacía falta que trajeras nada". Se acercó a ella por su espalda y le ayudó lentamente a quitarse la chaqueta. La colgó en el perchero que había en la entrada y volvió junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda colocando una mano sobre el abdomen de ella. "Dios, me encanta cómo hueles". Susurró tiernamente y le dio un par de besos en el cuello.

Kate se retorció mordiéndose el labio ante aquel gesto y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero jadeo. Sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y se giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente. "Gracias…". Susurró suavemente y le besó en los labios.

Richard se extrañó por que le diera las gracias, pero le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. "¡Siempre!". Seguía con un brazo rodeando su cintura y con la otra mano, le acarició la mejilla. "Te he echado de menos…". Bajó las caricias por el cuello viendo cómo se le erizaba la piel.

Kate bajó la cabeza respirando hondo, arrepentida al ver cierta tristeza en la mirada del escritor. "Lo siento, de verdad… He sido una estúpida. Me he cerrado sólo en lo mal que me sentía y no en cómo estarías pasándolo tú". Se acercó más a él apoyando su frente en el pecho de él.

Castle le acarició la cabeza lentamente bajando después por su espalda. "Ey… No te preocupes. Lo importante, es que estás aquí". Se separó unos centímetros de ella para agarrarle la cara tiernamente por la barbilla y hacerla que le mirara a los ojos. Cuando ella lo hizo, él le sonrió dulcemente. "Esta noche sólo quiero que te distraigas y nos divirtamos un poco". Alzó una ceja de forma pícara y la inspectora no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente.

"Eres increíble Rick". Le acarició la cara perdiéndose en su mirada. "Nunca, nadie, ha tenido tanta paciencia conmigo. No sé cómo voy a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, todo lo que estás haciendo por mí". Apretó los labios sin dejar de mirarle.

"¿Sabes cómo puedes hacerlo?". Ella negó ligeramente, sin separarse de él. "Muy fácil. Déjame estar contigo, hacerte feliz, compartir contigo todas tus dudas, tus preocupaciones e incluso los momentos felices". Se acercó a sus labios sin llegar a besarlos. "Luchemos juntos y te prometo que acabaremos con todo". Ambos sabían que esas palabras eran especialmente dirigidas hacia el caso de su madre.

Kate terminó de acercarse a los labios del escritor y le besó con dulzura. "Ayúdame a conseguir abrirme del todo a ti, por favor". Lo miró a los ojos y después se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"No me daré por vencido". La abrazó con ternura dejando que ella apoyase su cabeza en su hombro, y le besó el pelo en aquella posición unos minutos hasta que le horno comenzó a pitar indicando que la cena estaba lista.

La cena fue muy amena y los dos se mostraron muy cariñosos todo el rato. Comenzaron hablando de Castle, de cómo estaba su herida y de que cada día se encontraba con más fuerzas y ganas de volver a comisaría a ayudarla. También le dijo que le quedaba poco para acabar su libro, pero que la inspiración últimamente estaba un poco apagada. Después Beckett le comentó alguna cosa de la comisaría, cosas banales. Al final, terminaron hablando de Martha y Alexis y de ciertas gamberradas que Castle había hecho cuando era un adolescente. Aquello hizo reír en varias ocasiones a Kate, que cada vez se sentía más a gusto con él. Recogieron los platos de la cena y Richard llevó a la mesa una rico postre que él mismo había cocinado. Se lo zamparon con ganas. Estaba delicioso. Cuando recogieron y metieron todo al lavavajillas, se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno con una copa.

"Este vino que has traído, está delicioso". Le dijo Castle dando otro sorbo y dejándolo después sobre una pequeña mesita delante del sofá.

"Bueno, digamos que lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial. Y esta noche, lo merecía". Le sonrió ella imitando al escritor.

"Pensé que al final no aceptarías venir". Susurró Castle mirándola con intensidad.

"Llevo todo este tiempo sintiéndome… culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, de tu disparo de lo de… Josh… Mi cabeza sólo me culpaba a mí y eso no me ha dejado ni concentrarme en mi trabajo, ni dormir bien, ni ser yo misma". Suspiró dirigiendo su mirada a las copas de vino ya medio vacías una vez más.

"Pero nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya Kate". Él se acercó a ella agarrándole las manos con cariño y acariciándoselas con los pulgares, en forma circular. "El único culpable de todo esto es Bracken y toda su gente. Tú has conseguido llegar muy lejos en este caso. Nadie habría logrado aguantar lo que tú has aguantado. Y… cariño, sé que no encontraste esa cinta, pero te prometo que aparecerá, la encontraremos, o sino buscaremos otra pista, y podremos acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas". Le dio un suave beso en las manos, gesto que hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos y le sonriera un poco.

"Sin ti, nunca habría conseguido llegar hasta aquí". Se acercó a él que se había reposado en el sofá y se acurrucó entre sus brazos apoyándose en su pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos eran pausadas. Se sentían muy a gusto teniéndose tan cerca.

"Rick… Sé que esta cena era para los dos, porque lo necesitábamos y que lo que quería era que me distrajera y dejase de pensar en el trabajo y en el caso…" Se mordió el labio suavemente dudando si terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente o no. "Y la verdad es que hasta ahora, todo ha salido tal y cómo tú querías". Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sin dejar de apoyarse en su pecho. Se sonrieron y ella continuó. "Pero he pensado que… tal vez si me ayudas a mirar entre las cosas de mi madre, seamos capaces de encontrar un hilo del que tirar, o una pista de dónde pueda estar la grabación". Le miró a los ojos esperando su reacción, pensando que se enfadaría por seguir dándole vueltas al caso.

"Sin embargo, Richard la abrazó más contra su cuerpo y le besó el pelo. "¿Eso es lo que traes en la otra bolsa?". Ella asintió y él le besó los labios. "Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar". Le sonrió y cuando ella se fue a deshacer del abrazo, el la sujetó más fuerte haciendo que volviera a recostarse sobre él. "Pero espera, antes quiero que hagamos una cosa". Ella le miró desconcertada y él sonrió con su típica sonrisa. Estiró el brazo y cogió una pequeña cámara de fotos. Ella frunció el ceño. "No pensarías que no iba a inmortalizar lo guapa que estás esta noche, ¿no?". Ella sonrió con cariño y le besó lentamente en los labios.

"Dame, que pongo la cámara en la cocina, con el temporizador y nos colocamos en mitad del salón para que se nos vea bien". Le quitó la cámara de fotos de las manos y se levantó sin poder dejar de sonreír. Colocó la cámara tal y cómo había dicho y volvió al centro del salón donde él ya se había puesto en pie y la esperaba.

Se abrazaron y posaron para la foto, ambos muy sonrientes. Kate había programado que sacara 5 fotos casi seguidas, así que cuando después del primer flash se besaron, las demás capturas pillaron ese bonito momento.

Castle se acercó a por la cámara y le enseñó las fotos a Kate. "Me encantan, sobre todo esta última". Amplió la foto en la que tras finalizar el beso, se habían quedado mirándose embobados, con sus frentes pegadas.

"Uhumm…" Asintió Beckett abrazándose a él por el costado sano del escritor. "Me encantan todas". Se sonrieron y guardaron la cámara.

Beckett se sentó en el sofá y Castle llenó de nuevo sus copas de vino, volviendo junto a ella. Kate cogió la bolsa en la que había metido la caja que contenía todos los efectos personales de su madre y en silenció la sacó y la abrió. También sacó su móvil y abrió una foto que habías sacado a la ventana en la que tenía expuesto el caso como si fuera la pizarra que tenía en comisaría.

Richard sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras miraba todas las cosas que Kate había llevado. "A veces se me olvida que tienes que vivir con esto todos los días…". Susurró mirando la foto en el móvil de ella.

Beckett le miró con cariño y le sonrió ligeramente. "Bueno, llega un momento en el que dejas de lamentarte por la situación que te ha tocado vivir, y empiezas a acostumbrarte a llevar contigo siempre esa espinita clavada". Cogió la caja de madera y fue vaciándola encima de la mesa.

Llevaban prácticamente dos horas ojeando cada cosa que había en la caja y no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión clara. En aquel momento, Castle miraba unas fotografías de Kate con su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la complicidad que tenían. Salían patinando en Central Park, colocando el árbol de Navidad, comiendo en algún restaurante, haciendo turismo por alguna ciudad… Siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Se fijó entonces en la sonrisa de Kate y sin darse cuenta, acarició la fotografía. Nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella forma, no con aquel brillo especial en la mirada. Suspiró pasando de foto con una única idea en la cabeza: Conseguir a toda costa que aquel brillo volviera a sus preciosos ojos, volver a hacerla sonreír así, hacerla feliz, para SIEMPRE.

"Kate llevaba unos minutos observando a Castle, en silencio. Le veía concentrado mirando las fotos e incluso vio cómo acariciaba aquella imagen. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se acercó suavemente a él, mirando ella también la foto que en ese instante observaba el escritor. "Esa fue la última vez que patinamos juntas, la última Navidad los tres juntos…". Susurró ella muy pegada a él, dejando apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin quitar la vista de la foto.

"Estáis muy guapas". Le besó el pelo dulcemente y siguió mirando aquella foto. "Así que, ¿cada Navidad ibais a patinar?". Dejó las fotografías sobre la mesita y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la inspectora atrayéndola más a él.

"Uhum…" Asintió ella cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor ese abrazo. "Desde que ella no está, no he vuelto a ir". Suspiró acurrucándose en él. "Y cada Navidad, me ofrezco para trabajar y así evitar, de alguna manera, pensar en todo esto en esas fechas. Los demás compañeros tienen con quién pasar las fiestas; yo no".

"¿Y qué pasa con tu padre?". Castle había empezado a dejar suaves caricias en el antebrazo de ella.

"Todos los años desde que no está ella, se marcha a una pequeña casita que tenemos en la costa. Quiere pasar esos días solo y yo lo entiendo y lo respeto. Es nuestra forma de hacer frente al dolor. Él se va allí y yo me encierro en mi trabajo". El escritor la abrazó con más fuerza sin importarle que ella se estuviera apoyando sobre su herida y le empezase a molestar. Quería demostrarle que él estaba con ella y que jamás se alejaría de su lado.

"Supongo que cada uno tiene su peculiar manera de afrontar o superar algo doloroso". Besó el pelo de Kate. "¿Sabes qué hacía yo cada vez que sentía que mi vida era una mierda y que estaba de nuevo equivocándome de camino, de mujer o de cualquier cosa?". Aquella pregunta hizo que la inspectora levantara la mirada y la centrara en sus azules ojos. Beckett negó en silencio y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa animándolo a continuar. "Me encerraba en mi cuarto o en mi despacho, con el ordenador y tecleaba sin parar hasta unas cuantas horas después, cuando mi madre o Alexis venían a recordarme que tenía que comer y beber algo. Aquella fue mi estúpida forma de hacerles ver a mis ex-mujeres que aquello no funcionaba". Suspiró él bajando la mirada al suelo. "A Meredith le costó un par de años entenderme. No la culpo. Soy yo el que debería haber hablado con ella. Si no lo hice, fue por Alexis. No quería tener que separarme de su madre y que ella sufriera por ello. Después comprendí que estando solos nos iría mucho mejor que con ella". Miró a Beckett que no le había dejado de mirar en ningún momento. "A Gina le avisó mi madre de que cada vez que me refugiaba en la escritura era porque algo no iba bien". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa girando levemente la cabeza en una mueca graciosa.

"¿Qué escribías?" Kate le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para volver a fijar su mirada en la del escritor.

"Libros no, desde luego. Por eso Gina se fue tan enfadada. No entendía cómo podía pasarme tantas horas escribiendo y nunca tenía los libros listos". Se tomó unos segundos para él dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en casa. Continuó hablando con la vista fija en un libro rojo que no tenía letras por fuera. "Escribía mi día a día, mis penas, mis preocupaciones, mis dudas… En definitiva, un pequeño diario". Bajó la cabeza tras aquella confesión y su cabeza voló a años atrás cuando, a pesar de tener a todas las mujer que quería, ninguna le había completado. Ninguna hasta que conoció a la inspectora Beckett.

"¿Un diario?". Kate le miraba alzando una ceja, divertida. "Richard Castle escribiendo un diario…" Susurró y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Después vio que él no levantaba la mirada y se mordió el labio agarrándole la cara con las dos manos. Hizo que la mirara y después deposito un cálido beso en sus labios. "No te avergüences de eso Rick. Yo también tenía mi diario. Sobre todo después de lo de mi madre. Bueno, de hecho, sigo teniéndolo, aunque hace tiempo que no lo continuo". Le sonrió con ternura y Castle le devolvió la sonrisa. "Es tarde, creo que deberíamos dejar esto…" Susurró mirando todas las cosas esparcidas por la mesa. "Lo hemos mirado y seguimos como antes". Suspiró.

Castle la imitó y dirigió también su mirada hacia todo lo que tenían encima de la mesa. De repente, se fijó en que no había mirado una pequeña libreta que estaba bajo unas cuantas fotografías. "Espera, esto de aquí creo que no lo he mirado". Alargó el brazo hasta coger la libreta y miró a Kate.

Beckett se acercó a ver de qué se trataba y después le miró a él. "Es una especie de agenda o libreta. En ella tomaba notas, pero sólo ella las entendía. Se inventó un código en la universidad y ni mi padre ni yo lo conocemos". Le abrió una de las hojas en la que se veía los símbolos que Johanna había escrito.

"¡Vaya! Inventarse su propio idioma… Ya sé de dónde has sacado la inteligencia". Le sonrió con ternura mientras ella no dejaba de mirar la libreta.

"Sólo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que pone ahí y poder atraparlos". Susurró con un pequeño atisbo de tristeza y después cogió una de las fotos que Castle aún no había visto. Eran los tres en Central Park, ella tendría unos quince años. Acarició el rostro de su madre con su pulgar.

Castle decidió dejarle ese rato para ella, darle un pequeño espacio. Mientras, siguió ojeando la agenda hasta llegar al día de su muerte. Allí encontró una anotación que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

 **¿Conseguirán encontrar algo que les sirva de ayuda con el caso?**

 **¿Qué os parecen estos dos tortolitos? Parece que poco a poco se van abriendo el uno al otro, completamente.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kate…". Susurró el escritor releyendo las notas de Johanna. "Esto es del día de su muerte. Tal vez tenga algo que ver…". Propuso mientras veía cómo la inspectora dejaba las fotos y se acercaba de nuevo a él para leer lo que había anotado para aquel día.

"Habíamos quedado con ella para cenar en el restaurante. Pero no apareció". Tenía la vista fija en la letra de su madre.

"Hay algo borrado debajo de esto". Castle llevaba un par de minutos intentando averiguar que era lo que la madre de Kate había escrito previamente.

"Déjame ver.." Kate se tensó al oír aquello y le cogió la libreta de las manos para mirarla de más cerca. Aquello podría significar una nueva pista, un nuevo hilo del que tirar. Empezó a decir en voz alta lo que podría poner. "¿Mon… Monte?" Frunció el ceño y continuó intentándolo, sin éxito. Gruñó frustrada.

"Espera. Vamos a probar con algo". Se levantó y fue a su despacho, cogió un lápiz y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. "A lo mejor quedó marcada la página de debajo y podemos leerlo mejor". Kate le dio la libreta dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella gran idea.

Richard pasó la página y marcó con el lápiz suavemente. Quedaron marcadas dos frases. La que perduraba escrita en la hoja anterior y la que había sido borrada. Ahora se podía leer más fácilmente. Ambos se miraron con cierto nerviosismo y se acercaron más al papel para tratar de leer.

"No es "monte", es… ¡Montgomery!" Exclamó Kate al conseguir descifrarlo y miró a Castle extrañada por aquella anotación. Rick frunció el ceño mirándola a ella intentando averiguar por qué había escrito el nombre del detective Montgomery. Beckett volvió a mirar la hoja. "Hay algo más escrito después…" Susurró entrecerrando los ojos para intentar leerlo mejor.

Castle se acercó más al papel e imitó a la inspectora tratando de adivinar qué ponía. "¿Elefante?". Frunció el ceño con fuerza. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba y en su cabeza, no tenía sentido. "¿Pone eso?". Miró a Kate que se había quedado callada sin dejar de mirar el papel.

Su expresión era seria pero sus ojos no dejaban de moverse por todo el papel para intentar saber si había algo más que se les estaba escapando. Suspiró al no encontrar nada más. "Yo qué sé. Será otro de sus códigos". Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá cerrando los ojos cansada y llevándose la mano a la frente para frotársela.

Castle dedicó unos minutos más a mirar aquella hoja y pensar en las palabras que había escritas. Suspiró frotándose la sien. No encajaban. Dejó la libreta sobre la mesa y se apoyó él también en el sofá, al lado de Kate, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Richard sin decir nada, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo a él, pegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un suave beso en el pelo. Al principio, Kate quiso separarse de él y dejar de sentirse vulnerable. Hizo un amago de alejarse del abrazo, pero Rick, intuyendo lo que le pasaba, apretó más el abrazo evitando que ella se apoyase sobre su herida, pero pegándola más a su pecho y sujetándola con firmeza. Ella se rindió y se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos intentando aguantar sus lágrimas. Era absurdo querer separarse de él, del hombre que le daba fuerzas para superar todo.

Tras un buen rato en aquella postura y en silencio dedicándose suaves caricias, Richard comenzó a quedarse dormido. Las molestias que sentía de vez en cuando en el costado le hacían sentirse agotado. Cuando Beckett notó que la respiración del escritor se iba ralentizando, comprendió que se estaba durmiendo. Sonrió muy levemente aún apoyada en su pecho y sólo entonces dejó que varias lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se dedicó esos minutos para ella, para liberar la angustia que sentía, abrazada a el escritor, su escritor. Después, se secó las lágrimas, le dio un dulce beso a él en el pecho y se deshizo del abrazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Recogió las copas y metió todas las cosas en la caja de madera. Después, volvió al sofá y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla para comenzar a despertarlo y acompañarlo a la cama. El sofá no era el mejor sitio para que durmiera.

"Rick… cariño…". Susurró ella con ternura, dado suaves besos en sus labios. "Despierta anda, que si duermes en el sofá te dolerá todo luego. Y a ver quién te aguanta quejándote todo el día". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y recordando que muchas veces, es peor que un niño.

Castle se movió ante los besos y las palabras de Kate y sonrió al escucharla decir aquello último. Se desperezó estirándose con cuidado de que no le tiraran los puntos "¿Me llevas a la cama?" Puso morritos sin abrir los ojos todavía, haciendo reír a Beckett.

"Anda, no me hagas sacar la pistola para conseguir que te levantes". Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se levantó tendiéndole su mano. "Venga, que yo te ayudo". Castle alargó su mano hasta agarrar la de ella y con su ayuda se levantó aún adormilado. "Vamos a la cama". Sin soltar su mano, se dirigió a la habitación del escritor, pero a mitad de camino, éste se paró en secó haciendo que ella también tuviera que parar. Se giró a mirarle extrañada. "¿Qué pasa?".

Castle trataba de controlar la enorme sonrisa que quería mostrar desde que ella había dicho de irse a la cama, juntos. "¿Te vas a quedar?". Los ojos le brillaban mientras se mordía el labio.

Beckett sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y se acercó a él sin soltar sus manos. "Uhum… Eso tenía pensado, pero si no quieres, no tienes más que decirlo y me iré a mi apartamento, sola… A darme un relajante baño de espuma, a la luz de las velas…". Le miraba con intensidad y suspiró al perderse en su mirada. Era increíble lo rápido que conseguía que se olvidara de todo lo malo y sonriera.

"De eso nada inspectora". Él la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La miraba con intensidad. Sus palabras habían conseguido subir la temperatura. "No hay nada en este momento que desee más que pasar la noche junto a ti…" Susurró con sensualidad y se acercó al oído de ella. "Y no necesariamente… durmiendo…" Agarró el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente con los dientes, lo que hizo suspirar y ahogar un pequeño gemido a Kate.

"¿Y… y tu herida…?" Beckett se sentía totalmente excitada. Él sabía perfectamente cómo conseguirlo en apenas segundos. Le deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie. Pero temía hacerle daño.

"La herida está perfectamente". Castle seguía muy pegado a ella, susurrándole al oído y dejando dulces besos en su cuello. "Con tener un poco de cuidado, bastará". Terminó de decir aquello mordiéndole ligeramente entre el cuello y la clavícula.

"Mmmm…" No logró contenerse y aquel gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado para darle mayor acceso a su cuello. "Si sigues así, no voy a poder controlarme..". Su voz sonaba entrecortada por la excitación.

"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero: ¡Que no te controles!". La pegó más a él haciendo que ella notara la excitación del escritor, lo que la hizo volver a gemir, esta vez, más fuerte.

Beckett termino de pegarse completamente a Castle y atrapó sus labios con ansias, besando, lamiendo y succionándolos. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos entrelazando sus dedos con el pelo del escritor mientras continuaba con aquella tarea en sus labios. Las piernas de Castle temblaron por aquel impulso de la inspectora y se agarró más sus caderas. Kate comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él, lo más rápido que podía, mientras seguía besándole y le empujaba con cierta prisa hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron allí, a Castle sólo que quedaban los calzoncillos puestos y de aquella manera, se le notaba aún más su excitación. Entonces él decidió llevar el control. Giró a Kate haciendo que ésta quedara de pie a los pies de la cama. Alargó su mano hasta la cremallera de su vestido y la deslizó muy lentamente mientras se entretenía en el cuello de ella, besándolo y lamiéndolo, dejando alguna que otra marca. Los gemidos de la inspectora y ambas respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que se oía en aquella habitación. Castle dejó que el vestido cayera hasta el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando la tuvo frente a él únicamente con la lencería.

"Me vuelves loco Kate…". Susurró junto a su oído haciendo que se tumbase sobre la cama. Le quitó suavemente los zapatos de tacón y después se acomodó encima de ella.

Tenían sus manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kate. Se besaban con ansias, lujuria y pasión, sin olvidar el cariño, la ternura y el amor. Beckett se soltó de sus manos y las llevó a su fuerte espalda, acariciándosela de arriba abajo mientas continuaban besándose, dejando que sus bocas se explorasen una vez más. Aquellas caricias estaban matando a Castle, que cada vez sentía más deseo. Pararon de besarse para mirarse a los ojos, con intensidad. Él comenzó también a acariciar el cuerpo de su compañera, bajando y subiendo las yemas de sus dedos por los costados. Sin parar con las caricias, le besó el cuello haciendo que Kate se retorciera de placer y elevase instintivamente sus caderas demandando contacto en su zona íntima. Rick sonrió y se mordió fuerte el labio al notarla de aquella manera. Desabrochó su sujetador y lo lanzó al suelo. Sus labios pasaron de su cuello a uno de sus pechos para comenzar a besarlo y lamerlo mientras una mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Acarició sus sexo por encima de ellas e incluso de esa forma pudo notar perfectamente su humedad. Al hacerlo, gimió con fuerza, a la vez que ella.

Beckett sentía un deseo enorme dentro de ella, tanto que cuando Castle la acarició, pensaba que iba a tocar el cielo simplemente con aquel roce. Entonces comenzó a besarlo en los labios haciendo que él se olvidara de sus pechos. Le quitó con premura los calzoncillos dejando libre su erección y ella se bajó las bragas dejándolas caer al suelo. Llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Rick y aquello hizo que sus sexos se rozasen. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido ante el contacto. Entonces, la inspectora alzó sus piernas y las enroscó en las caderas de su compañero, dándole pleno acceso. Lo miró a los ojos con total intensidad y él no pudo más que sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerla junto a él.

Castle besó sus pechos, después subió por sus hombros y a continuación por su cuello y mandíbula para acabar llegando a los labios. La miró a los ojos y pudo comprobar que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, al igual que los suyos. "Pásame un… preservativo de la mesita… de noche" Susurró él en sus labios, moviendo suavemente sus caderas para rozarse con ella. Ambos jadeaban sin parar.

Kate negó con la cabeza sonriendo con picardía. "He vuelto a tomar la píldora" Se acercó al oído de él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, le susurró. "Quiero sentirte al 100% dentro de mi. Quiero que me hagas el amor con total libertad…" Le dio un beso en la oreja y después bajó sus besos por el cuello del escritor, que temblaba de deseo.

"Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, inspectora". Le susurró con la voz entrecortada por el deseo y la excitación mientras llevaba su mano hasta el sexo de ella. Se lo acarició lentamente comprobando su humedad y excitándose aún más al volver a sentirla. Suspiró en su oreja y bajó hasta sus pecho lamiéndole el cuello y los hombros. Una vez allí, se entretuvo mordisqueando sus pezones haciendo que estos se endurecieran de sobremanera y Kate gimiera una y otra vez, arqueando las caderas hacia arriba necesitando sentirle. Rick la miró a los ojos para comprobar que le daba permiso y cuando obtuvo la mirada deseosa de ella no perdió más tiempo y se encajó con su cuerpo a la perfección, penetrándola con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza al sentirse. Beckett enganchó de nuevo sus piernas al cuerpo de Castle dándole mayor acceso y le clavó las uñas en la espalda haciendo ella más fuerza para sentirlo mejor. Comenzaron un baile placentero, cuya música eran sus continuos gemidos, entre los cuales alternaban sus nombres.

"¡Oh Rick, Dios!". Gritó Kate cuando sentía que alcanzaba el mayor orgasmo que jamás había tenido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de ese momento.

"¡Kaateee!" Gritó Rick casi a la vez que ella, con la respiración entrecortada y muy acelerada.

Castle se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con ternura. Echó una sábana sobre sus cuerpos cubriéndolos para que no pasaran frío. Beckett apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del escritor mientras ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y volver a normalizarlas. Ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Unos minutos después, no se habían movido de aquella postura. Richard acariciaba levemente el brazo y el pelo de Kate mientras ella se centraba en hacer suaves y abstractos dibujos en el abdomen de él. Beckett suspiró y le dio un dulce beso en uno de sus pectorales. Volvió a colocarse en la posición anterior y susurró un "te quiero" muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Castle la escuchara y temblara ante aquella declaración.

El escritor cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y le besó el pelo conteniendo las lágrimas. "Yo también te quiero Kate, no sabes cuánto…". Ambos cogieron aire con fuerza y así, abrazados, terminaron quedándose dormidos.

 **Nuevas pistas para el caso y una buena forma de distraerse de aquello que les atormenta.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! ;)**

 **Ya sabéis, pasaros y no dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Era temprano cuando comenzó a despertarse. Se tapó la cara con las sábanas tratando así de evitar que los primeros rayos de sol le dieran directamente en los ojos. Respiró hondo y al aspirar el olor del escritor, recordó dónde se encontraba. Sonrió instintivamente y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se colocó boca-arriba en la cama y se estiró pensando encontrar su cuerpo. Pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos del todo y comprobó que él no estaba junto a ella. Miró la habitación con un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Tal vez él se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado aquella noche y por eso no despertaba junto a ella en la cama?. Pensar en eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No, no podía ser. Sabía que Castle estaba enamorado de ella y anoche habían disfrutado, mucho, ambos. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos y cuando giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche para mirar la hora en su móvil, encontró una nota con su nombre y sobre ella, una preciosa rosa. Sonrió como una tonta ante ese detalle. Cogió la rosa y la olió durante unos segundos, cerrando los ojos. Adoraba el olor de las flores frescas, en especial el de las rosas. ¿Cómo lo habría sabido él? Seguro que alguna vez ella lo había mencionado en alguna conversación intranscendental pero él se había quedado con ese dato. Abrió los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y entonces cogió la nota. Ese hombre sí que sabía sorprenderla. Suspiró profundamente, de amor. Sí, amor. Estaba ciegamente enamorada de él y por fin no le importaba reconocerlo. La desplegó y vio que era una pequeña carta, dirigida a ella. Comenzó a leerla y pronto las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Kate no se molestó en secárselas, simplemente continuó leyendo.

 _Buenos días dormilona. ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Desde el primer momento en el que te conocí, supe que serías demasiado importante para mí, que te iba a necesitar junto a mí, cada día, a cada momento, en cada situación._  
 _Cuando te miro veo a la mujer más maravillosa, fuerte e increíble del mundo. Y después, CUANDO TE VEO mirarme, sonreírme e incluso regañarme, me doy cuenta de que también eres la mujer más bonita que jamás han visto mis ojos._  
 _Gracias, mil gracias por haberme dejado un pequeño hueco en tu muro. Prometo intentar con todas mis fuerzas entrar en él del todo y abrazarte bien fuerte, para SIEMPRE. Nunca, nada volverá a separarnos._  
 _Déjame seguir investigando ese misterio que me encanta y me vuelve loco a partes iguales: Tú._

 _Te quiere, Richard Castle._  
 _PD: Ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama. Enseguida llego con el desayuno._

Mientras Beckett se despertaba y leía la carta, Castle se había curado la herida como cada mañana. Después, se había vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y un polo azul de manga corta para ir a por unos bollos. Volvió y preparó algo de fruta picada, zumo de naranja y dos cafés. También preparó un pequeño desayuno para el policía que vigilaba a Kate, que por la mañana era otro que el que se había quedado por la noche.  
Después, colocó el desayuno de ambos sobre una bandeja y lo llevó a la habitación. Antes de entrar, respiró hondo un par de veces. Estaba nervioso. No sabía si Kate se habría despertado ya, y de haberlo hecho, no estaba seguro de si le habría gustado aquella carta. Es cierto que se querían, se lo habían dicho, pero a lo mejor había sido demasiado precipitado escribirle de esa manera sus sentimientos. Soltó el aire lentamente y se decidió a entrar. Empujó la puerta con suavidad por si seguía dormida y al entrar completamente en la habitación, la vio sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Tenía la carta entre sus manos y no dejaba de mirarla, de releerla, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Al verla así pensó que se había equivocado, que no tenía que haber escrito esa carta, al menos no diciéndole todo eso tan pronto. Suspiró lentamente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al otro lado del que ella se encontraba.

"Kate…" Susurró sin dejar de mirarla. Su voz y su mirada reflejaban el miedo de haber metido la pata.

Beckett, al oírle salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió. Dobló la carta de nuevo por la mitad y levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le miraban con una expresión que ella en aquel momento no supo descifrar. Se secó sus propias lágrimas y se enroscó las sábanas a su cuerpo desnudo. Ya se habían visto desnudos, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar sentir cierto pudor al sentirse completamente desnuda delante de él. Se acercó a Castle y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mirada brillaba y su sonrisa era la más grande que Richard le había conocido. Al ver que él la seguía mirando con cierto miedo, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se incorporó ligeramente pasando los brazos por el cuello de él y lo besó con todo el amor del mundo. Al hacer aquel movimiento, la sábana se resbaló suavemente por el cuerpo de Kate, pero no le importó. Volvió a besarle de la misma manera y después separó sus labios con delicadeza para mirarle a los ojos. Llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del escritor y se la acarició sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. "Gracias Rick…". Susurró la inspectora. "Gracias por haber tenido tanta paciencia conmigo. Por haber estado junto a mi todos estos años. Gracias por hacerme sentir especial, querida y con más ganas de vivir que nunca…". Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, varias lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos. Pero continuó hablando. "Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Un poquito infantil, pero con un corazón enorme. ¡Te quiero! Y… si me ayudas, dejaré hasta que derribes mi muro, para SIEMPRE". Hizo énfasis en aquella última palabra y le volvió a besar.

Castle no podía dejar de mirarla. Una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios mientras ella le decía todo aquello. Y sus ojos, al igual que los de Kate, estaban empapados de lágrimas. Pero les daba igual. Era una forma de demostrarse que se querían. Richard no podía ni hablar de la emoción que sentía. Después del miedo que había pasado pensando que se había equivocado con la carta, esas palabras de ella, de Kate, de su inspectora, su amada, le habían dejado noqueado. Sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, colocando una mano en su cabeza y otra en su espalda para mantenerla más pegada a él.

Después de desayunar ambos en la cama tranquilamente, dedicándose pequeñas caricias, suaves besos y miradas intensas, Kate se había ido a casa a por ropa para ir a trabajar, sin separarse del policía.

Castle se preparó para ir también a la comisaría. Beckett le había insistido en que se quedase en casa y descansara, por su herida. Pero él la había convencido de que su herida estaba perfectamente y que quería volver a la comisaría. Además, había añadido que de esa manera, no pasarían tanto tiempo separados. Esa idea les gustaba a los dos. Antes de irse, la inspectora le había vuelto a insistir a Castle de que actuara con normalidad, que nadie debía darse cuenta de que mantenían una relación íntima si querían seguir trabajando juntos. Suponían que sus compañeros se olían algo, sobre todo por cómo se habían cuidado mutuamente mientras habían estado en el hospital. Sin embargo, como habían estado dos semanas casi sin verse y nadie sabía que esa noche habían estado juntos, imaginaban que los detectives y la forense pensarían que habían vuelto a distanciarse. Aquello les daba ventaja a ellos para esconder su relación y que eso no supusiera la expulsión del escritor de la comisaría.

Kate dudó una y otra vez qué ropa ponerse y finalmente optó por una de sus camisas y una americana. Unos pantalones a juego y cómo no, unos zapatos de tacón. Se maquilló ligeramente sin querer llamar demasiado la atención. Las dos semanas anteriores apenas se había maquillado. Sólo lo justo para ocultar sus ojeras. Se miró al espejo varias veces y se sonrió a sí misma. Le encantaba el brillo que tenían sus ojos desde aquella noche. Le sería difícil ocultar la sonrisa al volver a tener a Castle allí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomó aire fuerte y cogiendo su móvil, placa y arma, salió de casa camino del coche para ir a comisaría.

Castle había ido en taxi. Llegó unos minutos antes que Beckett. Se montó en el ascensor para ir a la 12 con su café en la mano. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no le llevaba el café a Kate, como había estado haciendo cada mañana desde hacía varios años. Sabía que ella ya se había tomado el suyo en su casa, y por eso no se lo había comprado. Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par imaginándose la cara que pondría la inspectora al verle sólo con un café y pensó en volver a bajar y comprarle uno a ella antes de que los demás sospecharan nada. Entonces, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y cuando iba a volver a pulsar el botón para bajar, se encontró de frente a Espósito y Ryan.

"¡Castle! ¡Hermano!" Casi gritó Espo al verlo allí y entró en el ascensor abrazándole y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Después Ryan hizo exactamente lo mismo."¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te queda aún una semana de reposo?".

Castle se había quedado de piedra, con un único café en la mano, sin salir del ascensor. Entonces, rápidamente pulsó el botón de la planta baja y los miró tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. "Sí, así es. Pero me aburro tantoo…" Alargó aquella palabra haciendo reír a sus compañeros. "Además, estoy perfectamente, dispuesto a volver a cazar a los malos". Los miró poniendo su mejor cara de malo.

"En ese caso, bienvenido". Chocaron los tres los puños en el momento en el que el ascensor llegaba abajo. Ryan miró el café de Castle y frunció el ceño al ver que sólo traía uno, pero no dijo nada. Después se lo comentaría a Javier.

Castle rezó porque Beckett no estuviera ahí y poder comprarle el café antes de que llegara. Cuando se abrieron las puertas comprobó que no había rastro de ella todavía y soltó el aire que había contenido durante unos segundos. Sus compañeros salieron con paso rápido y él algo más lento. No sabía que decirles sin levantar sospechas.

"Bro, ¿no subías arriba?. Beckett no tardará en llegar". Espo se había parado a la altura de su coche y le miraba extrañado pero sonriéndole al mencionar a la inspectora.

"Eh… Esto… Sí… No. Bueno, sí, pero me he acordado que tengo que hacer antes un recado. Ahora vuelvo y subo otra vez". Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Ryan y Espo extrañados por esa reacción.

Los detectives se fueron al lugar en el que habían encontrado un cuerpo y el escritor compró el café de Kate. Cuando empezó a deshacer sus pasos de camino a la comisaría de nuevo, recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Sostuvo los dos cafés como pudo, uno encima del otro con una mano, y con la otra sacó el móvil y lo leyó. Era de Beckett y le indicaba la dirección a la que debía ir. Supuso que sería la misma a la que habían ido Ryan y Espo. Paró un taxi y se dirigió al escenario del crimen.

Beckett acababa de llegar y se bajaba del coche. Miró a ambos lados comprobando que el policía que tenía que seguirla de cerca se encontraba allí y entonces vio que un taxi paraba cerca y de él salía Castle, sonriente, con dos cafés.

Él se acercó a ella y le tendió su café. "Buenos días inspectora". Le sonrió más que de costumbre, por lo que recibió una mirada recriminatoria de Beckett. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Ryan y Espo, que ya habían comentado el tema del café de Castle, los vigilaban mientras hacían como que tomaban apuntes en sus libretas.

"Deja de sonreírme así..". Habló bajo ella para que nadie más les escuchara. Agarró el café con las dos manos y dio un pequeño trago. "Mmmm…" No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al probarlo. Había echado de menos esas semanas aquel café. Siguió caminando hacia Lanie y los demás detectives.

"¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡El chico escritor!" Exclamó Lanie al verlo llegar y acercarse al cuerpo. "¿Tan pronto vuelves?".

"Buenos días chicos". Les sonrió el escritor a los tres. "Ya veis, os echaba de menos". Les dijo en tono de broma sacándoles la lengua. Pero miró de reojo a Beckett que a su vez le miraba también de reojo tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ejem…" Carraspeó Beckett mirando el cuerpo para disimular sus sonrisas. Se puso seria y se centró en el cadáver."¿Qué tenemos?.

Lanie se puso al lado de Beckett para hablarle del cuerpo. Castle y Ryan hicieron lo mismo, y Espo se puso detrás de Castle y se acercó hablándole bajito. "¿De dónde has sacado de repente el segundo café, Castle? ¿Acaso se te había olvidado y has vuelto a por él?". Se rió al ver la cara que se le había quedado al escritor.

Castle volvía a tener los ojos abiertos como platos. Tragó saliva y le miró de reojo. "De la tienda Espo. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo se compra un café?". Se alejó de él y se colocó al otro lado del cuerpo, frente a Lanie que estaba callada inspeccionando al hombre fallecido para poder darle detalles a Beckett y que empezaran a investigar.

Espo y Ryan chocaron sus manos divertidos. Beckett que había contemplado la escena sin entender nada, carraspeó mirando a los detectives que acto seguidos se irguieron y miraron a Lanie serios, centrados en lo que tenían que hacer.

"Varón blanco de unos 40 años. No hemos podido identificarlo. Dada la temperatura y la rigidez del cuerpo, yo diría que lleva muerto entre ocho y diez horas". Lanie miró a Beckett que apuntaba aquello en la libreta. "Aparentemente la causa de la muerte es este golpe en la cabeza". Se lo enseñó a los detectives. "Pero os lo diré con más seguridad cuando me lo lleve a la morgue. También podré deciros más cosas una vez lo analice allí".

"Bien. Repasemos todas las cámaras de alrededor para ver si vemos a la víctima. Si iba sola o no, lo sabremos". Decía Beckett terminando de apuntar cosas. Después miró a Espo. "Vosotros preguntad por la zona a ver si alguien vio u oyó algo extraño en ese espacio de tiempo". Ambos detectives asintieron y se alejaron a preguntar. "Lanie, ¿podrías comprobar ahora si sus huellas están en el sistema?". Ella asintió y sacó de la bolsa que siempre llevaba un aparato con el que tomaría las huellas del cadáver para ver si obtenían una identidad.

"Claro, a ver si hay suerte". Lanie procedió a comprobarlo mientras Beckett se alejaba unos pasos mirando hacia arriba para ver si veía alguna cámara en aquel callejón.

Castle se acercó a ella, callado observando también aquel lugar. Ambos iban bebiéndose el café. En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse durante unos segundos.

"¡Bingo!". Exclamó la forense. "Nuestra víctima se llama Michael Jones, 39 años. Vivía cerca de aquí. Tenía mujer y dos hijos, uno de 10 y otro de 5. Tiene antecedentes de posesión de drogas, pero eso fue hace casi 15 años". Beckett y Castle se habían acercado a ella para leerlo también ellos de la pantalla del ordenador portátil de la forense.

"No creo que tenga nada que ver con drogas entonces". Comentó Castle sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

"Es probable que no, pero hasta que sepamos qué es lo que le pasaba, no podemos descartar esa opción". Añadió Beckett apuntando un par de cosas en su libreta. "Lanie, avísanos cuando tengas más datos. Castle y yo iremos a hablar con su familia". Cerró la libreta apretando los labios. Aquello era lo más duro de su trabajo. Tener que dar esa terrible noticia a una mujer y a unos niños.

Ella y Castle se alejaron de ese callejón camino al coche de la inspectora. Beckett iba cabizbaja repasando mentalmente, como hacía siempre, cómo contaría a esa mujer que su marido había sido asesinado. Castle la miraba en silencio. Sabía que eso era duro y le dio su tiempo. Ambos se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Michael Jones.

Después de hablar con la familia Jones, volvieron a comisaría. Su mujer les había contado lo típico: de joven había cometido ciertos errores, pero que llevaba años sin acercarse al mundo de las drogas y que se había convertido en un buen hombre y un mejor padre. Ryan y Espósito no habían conseguido aclarar nada con la gente de la zona. Nadie había visto u oído nada. Sin embargo, habían encontrado la cartera de la víctima tirada en un contenedor cercano. No había dinero. En su lugar, quedaba un sobre vacío, que supusieron había tenido el dinero que el asesino se llevó. Beckett mandó que los detectives investigaran sus cuentas financieras para ver si encontraban algo extraño, algún movimiento raro, deudas, lo que fuera. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Beckett se dispuso a comenzar a llenar la pizarra con la poca información que tenían hasta el momento. Castle se mantenía en silencio observando lo que ella escribía, y por supuesto, de vez en cuando observándola a ella. Se había apoyado en el escritorio de la detective mientras miraba pensativo la pizarra.

Cuando ella acabó, se giró y lo miró. "Castle, ahora mismo me vendría genial una de tus absurdas teorías, porque no tengo ni idea de por dónde seguir investigando".

"¿La mafia está probando nuevas tácticas para matar? ¿Es un agente infiltrado? ¿CIA? ¿FBI?". Enumeró Castle cada vez menos convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero logrando sacar una sonrisa a Beckett. "Ninguna tiene sentido, lo sé". Se rió él mismo. "¡Oh, ya sé!". Puso su cara más seria y continuó bajo la atenta mirada de Beckett. "Ha descubierto que los extraterrestres existen y el gobierno ha tenido que acabar con él para que no saque esa información a la luz y cunda el pánico". Abrió los ojos sobreactuando y soltó una carcajada. Al ver que Beckett lo miraba seria, puso su mirada de cachorrito.

Beckett se acercó a él colocando su dedo índice sobre el pecho del escritor. "Yo sí que voy a acabar contigo como vuelvas a mirarme de esa forma". Le susurró bastante cerca de él sin dejar de mirarle intensamente a los ojos.

Castle se puso tan nervioso que se resbaló un poco y se apoyó bruscamente en el escritorio para no caerse. Sin embargo, con aquel movimiento consiguió que varias cosas de la mesa se cayeran al suelo.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Ryan se acercó con unos papeles. "Nuestra víctima tenía una seria adicción al juego. Se había gastado en el último mes todo mi sueldo de un año. En un casino cercano a su domicilio". Le tendió los papeles a Beckett quien tras echar una mirada a Castle, se había acercado a Ryan para ver qué le contaba.

Castle recogió las cosas del suelo y las volvió a colocar en la mesa, sin ver una que se había quedado debajo de la silla de la inspectora. Aún sintiendo el aliento de Beckett muy cerca de él, trató de recomponerse y se acercó a los detectives.

"Investigad con quién anduvo metido en la droga aquellos años. Comprobad si siguen estando en activo y si es así, habrá que ir a hacerles una visitilla a ver si Michael se había vuelto a poner en contacto con ellos para conseguir la pasta que necesitaba". Beckett volvió a la pizarra y apuntó la nueva información. Ryan y Espo volvieron a sus ordenadores a buscar lo que Beckett les había pedido. En aquel momento, el móvil de la inspectora sonó. Era Lanie que con un mensaje le decía que bajasen al depósito. "Castle, es Lanie, vamos a ver qué tiene".

Bajaron a la morgue y antes de entrar, Castle agarró suavemente la mano de Beckett y comprobando que no había nadie alrededor, le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. "Echaba de menos besarte…" Susurró en su oído y soltando su mano, entraron a ver qué tenía Lanie. Ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Allí se encontraron a la forense terminando la autopsia de la víctima. "Vaya, qué rapidez". Les sonrió al verlos entrar y se quedo mirando un momento a Beckett, sus sonrisa y el brillo que traía. Después miró a Castle y levantó una ceja al encontrarse también con su sonrisa. "Wo wo wo… ¡Aquí está pasando algo!". Los miró a los dos interrogándolos con la mirada, pero sobre todo se centró en su amiga, que rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia el cadáver, temiendo ser pillada. "Amiga, tú has tenido sexo". Lanie no dejaba de mirarla, lo que estaba poniendo a Beckett muy nerviosa.

"¿Sexo? Pero qué dices Lanie". Trató de erguirse y mirarla seria dándole a entender que se estaba equivocando. Castle tragó saliva.

"A ver, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes esa sonrisa en la cara? ¿Por no hablar ya de cómo brillan tus ojos. Ese brillo, es el brillo de después del sexo". Elevó una ceja y después miró a Castle. "Y tú, también tienes ese brillo".

"¡Claro! ¡Llevaba en casa dos semanas muerto de aburrimiento y por fin puedo volver a hacer vida normal!". Exclamó Castle exagerando su actuación. "Por supuesto que estoy contento. No te haces una idea de lo que es estar sólo en casa durante dos semanas mientras todo el mundo va y viene haciendo sus planes.". Suspiró de forma dramática y Beckett sonrió. "Pero… Inspectora, es cierto que su mirada ha cambiado… ¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado que ha devuelto tu sonrisa?". La miró intensamente mientras ella le miraba sorprendida por aquella pregunta, aunque en el fondo sabía que era la mejor manera de disimular.

"Nadie Castle, al menos nadie que te incumba". Contestó ella mirándole con una de sus miradas escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Después se giró a mirar a Lanie. "Bueno, ¿qué nos puedes decir de Michael Jones?".

Lanie se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y después cogió unos papeles y comenzó a hablar. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a su amiga. "Parece que nuestro asesino no fue tan cauteloso como debería haber sido. He encontrado ADN debajo de las uñas de Jones. Probablemente de una pelea previa al asesinato. Varios moratones y una costilla rota confirman la pelea. Además, he encontrado una huella en su cuello. Tanto el ADN como la huella pertenecen al mismo tipo:Mark Maddox. Tráfico de drogas". Terminó Lanie enseñándoles los papeles.

"Bien, vamos a hacerle una visita. Gracias Lanie". Salieron los dos de allí y entraron en el ascensor para ir a avisar a Ryan y a Espo para ir a por Mark.

Beckett se apoyó en la pared del ascensor echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. "Si Lanie nos llega a pillar, estamos acabados Castle. Eso no por no contar el tercer grado que me haría". Sonrió un poco y abrió los ojos para mirar a Castle, que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

"Creo que va a ser divertido esto de escondernos de ellos". Le sonrió con picardía y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Los rozó con los suyos sin llegar a besarlos, y justo unos instantes antes de que el ascensor se abriera, se separó y se irguió para aparentar normalidad. Salió del ascensor en dirección a las mesas de Ryan y Espo dejando a Beckett mordiéndose el labio y suspirando ante el temblor que había sentido al notar sus labios tan cerca.

Mientras Beckett, Castle y Ryan iban a ver si el sospechoso estaba en su casa, Espo se quedó en comisaría revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la zona para ver si veía a la víctima y si iba con alguien. Iban los tres en un coche, el de Beckett. Y cómo no, ella conducía. Castle iba de copiloto y Ryan atrás, pero inclinado hacia delante sacando casi si cabeza por delante de los respaldos de sus compañeros. Kevin decidió picarle un poco a Castle con el tema del café.

"¿Qué tal estaban los cafés de esta mañana chicos?". Miraba a Castle con una sonrisa malévola. Beckett miró a Ryan através del retrovisor con el ceño fruncido sin entenderle y después vio cómo miraba a Castle.

El escritor miró al detective intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por haber podido ser pillado. Pensó que no era más que un café y que sólo por ese detalle no podrían saber que él y Beckett estaban juntos. "Igual de buenos que siempre. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Me atravieso media ciudad sólo para ir a esa cafetería a por ellos. ¡Porque es la mejor de toda la ciudad! ¿A que sí, Beckett?". La miró tragando saliva pidiéndole con la mirada que le siguiera el rollo.

"Eh…". Desvió un momento la vista de la carretera para mirar a Castle y después volvió a centrarse en la conducción. "Si tú lo dices Castle…". Puso los ojos en blanco como solía hacer con él para aparentar normalidad ante los detectives.

"Ya bueno, lo digo porque cuando llegabas a comisaría sólo llevabas un café, después saliste corriendo diciendo que tenías que hacer algo importante y al de un rato, junto al cadáver, traías dos cafés. ¿Levabas el tuyo o el de Beckett?". Alzó las cejas mirando a Castle mientras formulaba aquella pregunta, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

"El de Beckett. El mío me lo había acabado de camino a la comisaría. Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, de camino al escenario del crimen me compré otro café. Esta noche no he descansado mucho y lo necesitaba". Frunció el ceño mirando a Ryan con seriedad. Sentía que Beckett también le miraba de vez en cuando. "¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por un café? ¿Estás celoso Ryan? ¿Tú también quieres uno?. Bromeó para relajarse él mismo.

"No estaría mal, pero yo ya me tomo uno en casa antes de ir a trabajar". Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento sin estar convencido del todo de la actitud del escritor, pero sin saber tampoco qué le pasaba.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Maddox. Lo encontraron allí escondiendo una grandiosa cantidad de dinero. Trató de huir pero enseguida le alcanzaron y lo esposaron. Revisaron toda la casa y después se lo llevaron detenido a comisaría. Una vez allí, Espo les enseñó que había encontrado imágenes de cerca del callejón en las que se veía al sospechoso teniendo una agitada discusión con la víctima. Después desaparecieron por el callejón. Allí no había cámaras, por tanto no podían demostrar que él era el asesino. Decidieron interrogar al sospechoso y ver qué lograban con ello.

Tras casi una hora de interrogatorio, Beckett había conseguido que Maddox confirmara que Jones le pidió cooperar con él para ganarse algo de dinero y poder pagar las deudas que tenía. Sin embargo, insistió en que él no le había matado. Que la discusión que habían tenido era porque Jones exigía más dinero del que Maddox pretendía darle. Durante el interrogatorio, el narcotraficante se puso muy nervioso cuando le mencionaron el asesinato de Michael, tanto que estuvo a punto de agredir a Beckett. Castle se tensó ante aquella situación y apretó fuerte los puños tratando de controlarse para no saltar sobre su cuello y partirle la cara a Maddox. Una mirada de Beckett bastó para saber que tenía que mantenerse al margen y que ella lo arreglaría. La inspectora, pronto recuperó el control de aquella situación sin necesidad de llegar a las manos. Cuando salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, fueron a la salita de descanso a tomarse un café. Kate se sentó en una silla mientras Richard preparaba dos cafés, muy pensativo. Estaban solos.

"Castle…". Al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó a él por detrás y puso suavemente una mano en su hombro. "Rick…" Susurró sacándole de sus pensamientos. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y le tendió su café prestándole atención a lo que quería decirle. "Gracias". Levantó la taza de café en señal de agradecimiento y después se centró en lo que quería decirle. "Aunque estemos juntos..". Hablaba bajo para no ser escuchada. "Sigo siendo inspectora de homicidios, sé mantener bajo control situaciones como la de antes en la sala de interrogatorios. Entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero intenta controlarte, ¿vale?. Sé defenderme sola. Llevo haciéndolo mucho tiempo". Castle asintió y le pidió perdón con la mirada. Ambos se sonrieron y para sorpresa del escritor, tras comprobar que nadie les miraba ni les veía, Beckett se acercó más a él y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla. Después salio de la sala seguida por él y fueron a la pizarra a apuntar más datos.

Poco después, Espo fue donde ellos con nuevas pistas. "Hemos comprobado que ambos entran en el callejón aproximadamente unos 10 minutos antes de morir. Veinte minutos después, Maddox sale. Pero ya no se vuelve a ver a Jones". Les contó Espo ante la atenta mirada de ambos. "Ryan está buscando alguna cámara dentro del callejón. Cree estar convencido de que cualquiera que viva ahí, pondría alguna cámara por su cuenta, por si acaso. Es una zona peligrosa. Si encuentra alguna cámara, la pincharemos para ver qué pasó anoche".

"Bien". Dijo Beckett apuntando lo del callejón en la pizarra. "Espo, investiga tú las cuentas de Mark Maddox. Por si acaso". Espo asintió y fue a su escritorio a hacer lo que su jefa le había mandado.

Decidieron bajar a por algo para comer y así poder seguir trabajando y acabar cuanto antes con ese caso. A media tarde, Espósito había averiguado que Maddox tenía bastantes deudas también y Ryan consiguió pinchar la cámara de un vecino que apuntaba al callejón. Consiguió las imágenes de esa noche y pudieron comprobar que efectivamente, Mark había asesinado a Jones. Con esas nuevas pruebas, volvieron a interrogarle, aunque esta vez sabiendo la verdad. El traficante acabó confesando que él mató a Michael porque se había visto inesperadamente necesitado del dinero y Jones no se lo quería dar. Con ese caso cerrado, Beckett avisó a la mujer de Jones contándole lo ocurrido.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando la capitana Gates les decía que se fueran a casa hasta el día siguiente. Ryan y Espo salieron pitando y Beckett fue a su escritorio a terminar el papeleo para irse después también. Cuando fue a sentarse en su silla, notó que las ruedas no corrían como era debido. Algo las atascaba. "Vaya, ¿por qué no puedo mover la silla?". Frunció el ceño.

Castle se sentó en su silla al lado del escritorio de Kate con intención de esperarla. Ella se sentó en la silla y se agachó para ver qué había en el suelo. Sonrió al ver uno de sus decorativos de la mesa tirado en el suelo y recordó cuando Castle lo había tirado. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó a Castle colocándolo en el escritorio. "También has tirado los elefantes al suelo. Tendrás que aprender a controlarte mejor cuando me tengas cerca". Le sonrió con picardía y se centró en rellenar el informe.

Castle se había quedado callado, con la mirada fija en aquel adorno. Frunció el ceño y movió los labios en señal de que algo rondaba en su cabeza. "Beckett… ¿Has dicho elefantes?". La miró con seriedad.

Kate al oírle levantó la vista de los papeles y le miró confusa. "Sí. Es lo que son. Forma de perro no tienen, desde luego". Le interrogó con la mirada.

"Kate…". Castle cogió los elefantes alzándolos a la altura de los ojos de ella. "Elefantes". Repitió mirándola. "¿Dónde hemos leído esa palabra recientemente?".

 **¿Cómo lo veis?**  
 **¿Nuevas pruebas del caso de su madre?**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y animaros a comentar! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

La cara de la inspectora cambió por completo. Incluso palideció ligeramente. "¿Crees que… puede estar ahí?". Contestó ella con cierto temor. No sabría decir si el miedo era debido a la posibilidad de encontrar algo, o a la posibilidad de que se estuvieran equivocando y allí no hubiera nada referido al caso de su madre.

"Tú misma me dijiste que estos elefantes eran de tu madre. Que los tenía ella en la mesa de su despacho. ¿Por qué no?. A nadie le daría por mirar ahí…". Miró a Beckett con compasión y se los dio. Ella los agarró con cierto temblor.

"El día que la asesinaron… me dijo que… estos elefantes le recordaban a nosotros. Que eran como una familia. Como mi padre, ella y yo. Siempre unidos, juntos, dándonos fuerzas". Su barbilla comenzó a temblar y se mordió el labio para aguantar las lágrimas.

"Mira a ver si se abre por algún lado…". Susurró él y en un gesto disimulado, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y colocó una mano en su pierna, en señal de apoyo.

Ella agradeció aquel gesto con una diminuta sonrisa y giró varias veces aquella figura tratando de encontrar una muesca por la que se abriera. Controló el temblor de sus manos y finalmente encontró algo parecido a una tapa. Tiró de ella varias veces sin éxito. Miró a Castle. Él asintió con la cabeza animándola a continuar. Volvió a tirar de la tapa, esta vez con más fuerza y una cinta de casete salió disparada hacia arriba, quedando una nota pequeña doblada en el interior. Castle se apresuró a coger la grabación mientras ella sacaba la nota. Cuando se disponía a desdoblarla, Castle posó suavemente su mano sobre la nota y la miró a los ojos.

"Vente a casa. Lo miramos allí, más tranquilos…". Susurró mirando suavemente a su alrededor dándole a entender que allí estaban rodeados de gente.

Ella asintió tragando saliva, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y Castle escondió la cinta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Beckett decidió que terminaría el papeleo al día siguiente y recogió sus cosas. Bajaron al coche y condujeron hasta el loft de Castle en silencio. Ella conducía metida en sus recuerdos y en lo que podrían contener aquella cinta y la nota. Castle no quería presionarla y por eso fue callado todo el tiempo, mirándola de reojo en varias ocasiones. También comprobó tres veces que el vigilante de Kate les siguiera en todo momento.

Llegaron a casa del escritor y entraron, dejando al policía en la puerta. Richard colgó sus chaquetas del perchero de la entrada y fue directo a la cocina. Cogió dos copas de vino y sirvió un poco en cada una. Beckett fue directa al sofá y sacó la nota. La sostuvo entre sus manos unos minutos, sin desdoblarla. Cuando notó que Castle dejaba las copas en una mesita, le miró apretando los labios y después abrió la nota, dispuesta a leerla y acabar con todo aquello. Castle se sentó en el sofá pero dejando un hueco entre ellos. Quería darle su espacio. Sabía que lo necesitaba.

 _Querida Katie._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es que algo terrible me ha ocurrido y tú, con tu persistencia y tu fuerza has conseguido dar con esta nota y esa grabación._  
 _Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que tanto tu padre como tú me disteis los mejores años de mi vida. Vosotros me hacíais feliz. Te criamos y educamos lo mejor que pudimos y que supimos. Por eso estoy escribiendo esta carta. Porque sé que eres una chica muy lista y que llegarás muy lejos en todo lo que te propongas. Y estoy segura de que no pararás hasta descubrir que fue lo que me pasó._  
 _El caso en el que estoy metida ha resultado ser de un calibre mucho mayor del que parecía. Hay gente muy poderosa involucrada. Gente a la que no le tiembla el pulso a la hora de matar a gente para que no salga a la luz todo lo que se traen entre manos. Pero yo tengo una prueba muy valiosa. Sí, la cinta de casete. No sé cuándo la encontrarás, pero en cuanto lo hagas, coge la cinta y ve a la policía. Pídele ayuda a tu padre si lo necesitas, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie más._

 _Y ahora, cariño, me toca darte las gracias. Sí mi niña. Gracias por cada sonrisa que me sacabas, por haber sido siempre tan cabezota, por nuestras charlas de chicas, por haberme ayudado siempre en todo. Gracias por haberme hecho feliz. Y sobre todo, gracias por haber persistido y haber encontrado, al fin, LA VERDAD. Estoy y siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ti._  
 _Cuidaos mucho el uno al otro y nunca, jamás, dejéis que el pasado decida vuestro futuro. Luchad por lo que queréis, vivid, sonreíd, sed felices._

 _Y tú, mi niña, encuentra al hombre que te haga feliz y no lo sueltes. Tienes un corazón enorme y aquel que consiga abrir tu corazón, será el hombre más afortunado del mundo._  
 _Os quiero con locura._  
 _Johanna Beckett._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta Kate tenía los ojos y las mejillas empapados de lágrimas. Castle no se había movido. Simplemente se había dedicado a observarla y darle su tiempo. Sabía que lo que estaba leyendo era muy duro y la conocía muy bien. Beckett releyó la carta un par de veces sin poder ni querer controlar las lágrimas. Unos minutos después de haberse sentado en el sofá, miró a Castle con una de las miradas más tristes que jamás le había visto el escritor y le tendió la carta para que él también la leyera. Richard se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Probablemente la persona más importante junto a su padre.

Castle cogió la nota y la leyó en silencio, sintiendo él también como sus lágrimas apretaban por salir. Apretó los labios y tragó saliva secándose las pocas lágrimas que no había conseguido controlar. Miró a Kate. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y temblaba ligeramente. Decidió acercarse a ella, sentándose esta vez a su lado. Cogió la mano de la detective con sus dos manos. Se la apretó ligeramente mientras en la parte superior le daba leves caricias, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se mantendría callado hasta que ella dijera algo, pero quería hacerle sentir que él estaba con ella, que no la iba a dejar sola en ningún momento.

Unos minutos después de terminar de leer la carta, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, Kate levantó la cabeza para mirar a Castle. "¿Podemos… poner la cinta…?". Medio hipaba a causa del llanto.

"Claro". Le sonrió tratando de animarla y darle fuerzas. Se soltó lentamente de su mano, levantándose del sofá. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a por un radiocasete para reproducir la grabación. La cogió y la introdujo. Antes de darle al play, miró a la inspectora. "Kate…". Susurró y ella lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña. "¿Estás lista?". Ella asintió apretando los labios mientras volvía a bajar su vista hacia el aparato que reproduciría esa grabación. Castle suspiró y le dio al play inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

Beckett se secó las lágrimas y después imitó al escritor, inclinando también su cuerpo hacia delante manteniendo los codos apoyados en sus piernas, con la vista fija en la cita.

Comenzaron a oírse pasos de diferentes personas. Después empezó una conversación en la que el senador Bracken hablaba con Montgomery y Raglan a cerca de el dinero negro con el que se había financiado la campaña del político y admitía haber cometido ciertos asesinatos, como el de la madre de Beckett.

Ambos permanecían en silencio. Castle no sabía exactamente qué hacer para ayudarla. La miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo, y la veía centrada en escuchar la cinta. Sus ojos apenas parpadeaban. Sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Cuando acabó la cinta, Kate tragó saliva, alargó la mano, cogió la copa de vino y se la bebió casi entera de un trago. Después, respiró hondo y sacó la cinta dejándola sobre la mesa. Miró a Castle que había estado muy atento a todos sus movimientos y éste, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba, agarró su mano con dulzura, pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y la abrazó con ternura dejando que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Le dio un dulce beso en el pelo y la apretó más contra él. En aquellos momentos sobraban las palabras. Bastaba con abrazarse de aquella manera para saber que se tenían el uno al otro. Aquel abrazo, reconfortó a Kate mucho más de lo que ella jamás habría imaginado que un abrazo podría ayudar. Se dejó mimar por él durante unos minutos. Después, se separaron del abrazo y Castle le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

"Me parece que esta sí que es la prueba definitiva…" Susurró ella secándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y sonriendo.

"¡Lo es! ¡Lo has conseguido Kate!". Agarró sus dos manos con fuerza.

En un impulso, Kate se acercó más a él y para sorpresa del escritor, que no se lo esperaba, le dio un largo y profundo beso en los labios. Continuaron besándose, demostrándose así todo el amor que sentían. Unos minutos después, el móvil de Castle comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo justo cuando Beckett iba a decirle algo, pero se cayó al escuchar el tono de llamada.

El escritor lo cogió con intención de colgar la llamada, pero al ver que era Alexis, miró a Beckett. "Es Alexis…" Susurró. No quería coger la llamada en aquel momento, pero estaba preocupado por si a su hija y a su madre les pasaba algo.

Kate comprendió lo que le pasaba a Rick y le acarició la mejilla suavemente. "Responde la llamada. No te preocupes por mí". Le besó en la comisura de los labios y cogió su copa levantándose para servirse más en la cocina.

Castle suspiró y contestó la llamada. "¡Hola calabaza! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo os va por el balneario?". Trató de aparentar normalidad aunque en el fondo estaba aún nervioso por el tema de la cinta y por cómo lo estuviera llevando Beckett internamente. Mientras tanto, la inspectora se había servido otra copa de vino y volvía a sentarse en el sofá, junto a Rick, pero sin pegarse del todo a él.

"¡Papá! ¡Bien, muy bien! La verdad es que estamos disfrutando mucho. Gracias por haberme convencido a venir aquí. Después de… la pequeña pelea con Ashley… Me ha venido estupendamente. Gracias".  
Castle sonrió al escuchar a su hija. "¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?". Vio como Beckett volvía a leer una y otra vez aquella carta y respiraba profundamente un par de veces. Pero no actuó. Volvió a darle su espacio.

"No…". La voz triste de su hija le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Le dije que no quería saber nada de él hasta que la abuela y yo volviéramos a casa. Sabe que soy muy cabezota, así que no me llamará hasta que yo lo haga. Y de momento, me viene bien esta pequeña distancia". Suspiró la adolescente.

"Tranquila. Ahora aprovecha allí que ya mañana volvéis. Avisadme cuando salgáis para aquí, ¿vale?".

"Vale papá, tranquilo que lo haremos. Mañana nos vemos. Un beso". Se oyó a Martha mandarle un beso a su hijo y Castle sonrió.

"Hasta mañana chicas. Un beso". Colgó la llamada y se quedó con el móvil entre las manos, observándolo. Sonrió al ver la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Eran él y Alexis en la casa de Los Hamptons.

Beckett al notar que Castle finalizaba la llamada, dirigió su mirada hacia el teléfono de él y sonrió ella también al ver la foto. Estaban realmente guapos los dos. Después, pegó su hombro al del escritor y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado, para apoyarla en él. El escritor sonrió y se pegó más a ella. Pasaron un rato así, en silencio.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?". Susurró Castle entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Beckett miró sus manos entrelazadas y cerró más su mano apretando ligeramente la de Castle. "No lo sé…" Reconoció soltando el aire lentamente. "Me refiero, es de noche. Por mucho que vayamos ahora a comisaría con esto, no vamos a poder hacer nada hasta mañana. Y además, habría que contarle todo a Gates, todo… Pero, también sé que no voy a poder dormir después de haber escuchado todo eso, de saber que tenemos la prueba definitiva". Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. "¿Tú qué crees que tengo que hacer?".

El escritor le sonrió y le agarró la cara con las dos manos dándole un suave beso en los labios. "Necesitas relajarte. Mañana a primera hora te prometo que estaremos en comisaría, hablaremos con la capitana y terminaremos de arreglar todo esto. Ahora, te toca un buen baño, relajante. ¿Te apetece?".

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y asintió. "Con una condición…". Rick alzó una ceja interrogándola con la mirada. "Que tú estés conmigo". La sonrisa de ambos se ensanchó ante esas palabras pronunciadas por la inspectora.

Entonces, Castle cogió su copa de vino, dio un pequeño sorbo volviéndola a dejar sobre la mesa. Agarró la mano de Beckett y tiró de ella para levantarla del sofá y dirigirla a su habitación.

Casi diez minutos después, en los que Kate había aprovechado tumbarse en la cama encima de las sábanas y tranquilizarse, Richard salía del baño abriendo la puerta de par en par para que ella pudiera ver lo que había dentro. Había llenado la bañera con agua caliente y le había echado varias sales y creado espuma. Después, alrededor de la bañera, había colocado varias velas aromáticas y las había encendido. Por último, apagó la luz del baño y puso una música suave.

Cuando Kate lo vio salir, no pudo evitar fijarse en el interior. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de que le encantaba lo que veía, todo lo que él había preparado para ella. Suspiró, encantada con aquel hombre. Le hacía sentirse increíble.

Castle le tendió su mano esperando que ella se la cogiera. "¿Le apetece venir a relajarse inspectora?". Ella sonrió y se levantó de la cama agarrada a su mano. Fueron al baño sin soltarse y una vez allí Richard se fue desnudando poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de ella. "¿Piensas quedarte ahí mientras yo me baño?". Le sonrió con cierta picardía y terminó de quitarse los calzoncillos para meterse muy lentamente en la bañera.

"No. Sería dejarte desperdiciar esta maravillosa bañera". Sonrió y también se fue desnudando ella. Muy poco a poco, consciente de que él la observaba en todo momento. Cuando acabó, se metió también en la bañera sentándose delante de él y dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de su escritor favorito. "Mmmm…". Aspiró lentamente el aroma que desprendían las sales y las velas. Se acomodó más entre sus brazos y se dejó hundir un poco más en el agua.

"Relájate…". Susurró él en su oído y después llevó sus manos a sus hombros para masajearlos lentamente, consiguiendo que Kate soltara varios gemidos de placer. "Eres perfecta cariño..". Volvió a susurrar él para después besarle el cuello muy despacio y suavemente, sin dejar el masaje.

"Mmmm…". Kate no podía articular palabra. Estaba concentrada en cada caricia, en cada beso y en cada movimiento que él hacía en su cuello o en su espalda. Parecía que estaba embrujada por aquel hombre. Pocos minutos después de que empezara con el masaje, sintió como todo su cuerpo empezaba a soltar tensión y cada músculo se iba relajando. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto, tan cómoda, tan querida.

Tras el masaje, ninguno quería moverse. Beckett agarró las manos de Castle y las entrelazó con las suyas, dejándolas reposar sobre sus piernas.

"¿Sabes? Tú madre tiene razón. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo e incluso del universo. Por tenerte, por tenerte conmigo… Lo llevo siendo desde el primer día que te conocí. Ya entonces, hacías que mis días valieran la pena". Castle apretó las manos de Beckett y la abrazó con firmeza. "Llevo años soñando con este momento…". Le dio un dulce beso en el hombro.

Kate había permanecido en silencio escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras. Sonrió abiertamente y se acomodó un poco más en su cuerpo. "Dicen, que a veces, los sueños se hacen realidad...". Respiró hondo y despacio un par de veces, sintiéndose calmada, relajada. "Y yo, corroboro eso que dicen. Mi sueño, también se está haciendo realidad…". Giró su cabeza lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos, sonriéndole. Él correspondió aquella sonrisa y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

"Mmmm… Te quiero.". Dijo Castle entre beso y beso.

"Y yo a ti…". Susurró ella en sus labios.

Tras el baño, se pusieron ropa cómoda y se metieron en la cama. Los dos sabían que ninguno podría dormir, pero necesitaban descansar. Lo que les esperaba al día siguiente, iba a ser muy duro. Se abrazaron y se mantuvieron en silencio, dedicándose pequeñas caricias de vez en cuando. Casi un par de horas después, consiguieron dormirse.

Aún era muy temprano cuando Castle se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Miró la cama y sonrió al verla aún acostada, dormida. Se encontraba frente a él y se dio unos minutos para dedicarse a observarla. De repente, Beckett frunció el ceño, dormida y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Le colocó muy suavemente un revoltoso mechón de pelo tras la oreja, aprovechando para acariciarle la mejilla delicadamente. Sonrió al notar como tras aquella caricia sus facciones habían vuelto a parecer relajadas y su cuerpo se destensaba. Decidió levantarse y prepararle el desayuno. Algo rápido para poder ir a comisaría lo antes posible. Cuanto antes acabaran con todo aquello, mejor. Dejó a Kate dormida en la cama y fue a la cocina. Entonces, recibió una llamada de teléfono. Suerte que llevaba su móvil en el bolsillo del pijama. Así no despertaba a Beckett.

"Castle". Contestó la llamada mientras preparaba un par de cafés.

 **¿Vendrán más problemas o conseguirán terminar con el caso de la madre de Beckett de una vez por todas?**  
 **¿Os está gustando?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de esta historia en los días que no me he podido pasar por aquí. Estoy de vacaciones y tengo muy mala conexión a internet. A ver si os sigue gustando la historia! :D**

"Richard. Por fin alguien que me coge el teléfono. Soy Jim, el padre de Kate. Llevo llamándola desde anoche y no me ha cogido el teléfono. ¿Tú sabes dónde está? ¿Está bien?".

"No se preocupe. Está aquí, en mi casa. Está bien. Probablemente se quedó sin batería en el móvil. Ayer fue un duro día de trabajo". No quería contarle nada a cerca del caso de su mujer. Tenía que ser la propia Kate la que hablara con su padre. "Le insistí en que se quedara a dormir aquí para que no tuviera que conducir hasta casa".

Jim respiró lentamente más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras de Castle. "¡Menos mal! Gracias Richard… ¿Le podrías decir que me gustaría cenar con ella esta noche? Y que me llame luego, cuando tenga un rato".

"Por supuesto. Yo se lo digo". El escritor seguía preparando el desayuno. Algo de fruta, tortitas y café.

"Y… Gracias por cuidarla". Su voz sonó sincera.

"No me las tiene que dar, de verdad". Castle se mordió el labio para no decirle en aquel momento ni de esa manera que lo haría siempre, que la quería.

Ambos cortaron la llamada y Rick colocó todo en una bandeja. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y sonrió al vera Kate empezar a despertarse. "¡Hey!". Pronunció él mientras dejaba la bandeja en la cama. Él se sentó al lado de Beckett inclinándose hacia ella y besándola de forma larga y dulce.

"Hey..". Susurró aún adormilada y le acarició la mejilla mientras le devolvía el beso. Después, miró la bandeja posada sobre la cama y sonrió. "¡Wow! ¡Qué hambre!". Se sentó en la cama y cogió un pedazo de fruta para comérselo. Cerró los ojos y lo saboreó. "En tu casa la fruta me sabe mejor que en la mía". Rió mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Castle agradecida.

"Claro… El que la pela y la corta soy yo. Si te lo dan todo hecho, ¡claro que sabe mejor!". Ambos se rieron y se volvieron a besar.

"Gracias…". Susurró ella aún en sus labios.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por prepararte el desayuno? Ve preparándote, porque pienso hacerlo todos los días". Se sonrieron aún mas.

"Por el desayuno y por estar ahí conmigo". Le cogió de la mano acariciándole los dedos lentamente. "Anoche cuando llamó Alexis, te iba a decir que…". Se mordió el labio y le miró a los ojos con amor. "Que sin ti nunca habría logrado llegar tan lejos. Es cierto que me enfadé cuando indagaste en el caso y me abriste cada herida a cerca de la muerte de mi madre. Pero a partir de entonces, hemos podido ir acercándonos más y más a Bracken, hasta que hemos encontrado la cinta". Castle colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo de Kate que se resbalaba por su frente. Ella le sonrió. "Así que, sin ti, jamás lo habría conseguido Rick. De hecho, tú fuiste el que me dijo que buscara la grabación, no sé cómo conseguiste esa información, pero sé que fuiste tú… Como también fuiste tú quien encontró aquello en la libreta de mi madre. Yo había buscado tantas veces entre sus cosas, que ya no veía nada". Richard apretó ligeramente su mano y ella hizo lo mismo. "Gracias. Por estar conmigo siempre, por agarrarme antes de que me cayera, por animarme y darme fuerzas. Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir que mi madre…". Paró a tragar saliva e intentar contener las lágrimas. Miró al techo un momento y cogió aire para continuar. "…que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí, esté donde esté".

Castle elevó su mano a las mejillas de Beckett y le secó con mucha suavidad las lágrimas que ella no había conseguido retener. Después, le sonrió mirándola a los ojos. "Gracias a ti por haber confiado en mí, primero como compañero y ahora como pareja. Gracias por haberte abierto a mí". Tras decir aquello, la besó, con amor, intensidad, pasión y dulzura. Fue una pequeña explosión que hizo que ambos cuerpos temblaran y se abrazaran con fuerza.

Aquella situación era bastante inusual para Kate. Ella siempre encerraba sus sentimientos y hacía ver que es fuerte y puede con todo. Sin embargo, haber encontrado la cinta con la nota y tener a Castle cuidándola como nadie nunca la había cuidado, le hacía sentirse muy sentimental y decidió no esconderse. Abrirse nuevamente a él, con palabras. Demostrarle todo lo que significa para ella. Richard se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos.

"Venga, vamos a desayunar que sino se nos hará tarde". Besó el pelo de Kate y bebió un poco de su café mientras ella le imitaba. "Por cierto, antes de que te despertaras me llamó tu padre. Estaba preocupado porque te había estado llamando para quedar contigo y no habías respondido a sus llamadas".

Beckett frunció el ceño y buscó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón que se había quitado por la noche antes de acostarse. Lo sacó y lo miró. "Vaya, me debí de quedar sin batería". Comprobó que no se encendía y lo puso a cargar con el cable que le ofreció Castle.

"Eso mismo ha sido lo que le he dicho a tu padre. Se ha quedado tranquilo al saber que estabas bien. Dice que quiere que cenéis esta noche juntos. Y que le llames cuando puedas". Le contó mientras desayunaba.

Kate cogió y soltó aire lentamente. "Luego le llamo para quedar con él para esta noche. Así le cuento todo también a él". Cogió un pedazo de fruta y se lo comió.

"Bien". Le sonrió Castle besándole la mejilla.

Terminaron de desayunar y tras ducharse y vestirse, guardaron bien la nota y la grabación en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de Castle y pusieron rumbo a la comisaría. Beckett volvía a tener gesto serio. Era su forma de demostrar que estaba concentrada y preparada para lo que tenían que hacer con esas pruebas. Él simplemente iba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventanilla y a la inspectora de vez en cuando. Cuando entraron en el coche, Rick posó su mano sobre la pierna de Kate para recordarle que estaba con ella. Beckett sonrió ante ese gesto y condujo así hasta la comisaría.

Subieron a la comisaría cogidos de la mano, solos en el ascensor. Justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas, Castle apretó con cariño la mano de Beckett para darle fuerzas y se soltaron las manos para que no los vieran. Salieron del ascensor y comprobaron que en comisaría apenas había nadie. Las mesas de Ryan y Espo estaban vacías. Sin embargo, la mesa de Gates estaba ocupada. Allí estaba la capitana haciendo algún tipo de papeleo. Castle fue a la salita de descanso a preparar un par de cafés. Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió hacerlos los dos descafeinados. Ambos estaban nerviosos y no les vendría bien más cafeína. Beckett le siguió mordiéndose el labio. Se apoyó en la mesa que había allí, observando detenidamente cada movimiento del escritor. Sonrió sin darse cuenta pensando en lo guapo que estaba cuando se concentraba de esa manera, sobre todo si le estaba preparando a ella un café. Cuando él se giró con las dos tazas en las manos, sonrió al ver cómo le miraba.

Se acercó despacio a ella y susurró cerca de su oído. "Si me cuentas qué estás pensando, te dejo leer el manuscrito del próximo libro de Nikki Heat antes que nadie". Le dio un fugaz beso en el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera. "Es descafeinado". Le ofreció su café.

Beckett lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Le cogió su taza de las manos y dio un pequeño trago. "¿Tanto te ha cambiado el estar conmigo?". Entrecerró los ojos mirándole divertida. "Nunca, jamás, en estos años me has dejado leer el manuscrito. Ni siquiera cuando ya estaba acabado el libro y a punto de publicarse". Se rió alzando una ceja. "Sí que te están afectando mis besos sí…". Volvió a dar un trago al café con una amplia sonrisa. Necesitaba esos momentos de picarse el uno al otro. Le hacían sentirse bien y con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Gates.

"No te lo creas tanto, inspectora". La miró Castle con cierta seriedad pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. "¿O es que acaso tus pensamientos no eran muy pudorosos?".

Ambos rieron, pero Kate no pudo contestar. En ese momento, entró Gates en la sala de descanso haciendo que se separaran un poco de golpe.

"Buenos días, Señor." Dijeron los dos a modo de saludo.

"Inspectora, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?". Se extrañó la capitana al verlos allí a esas horas.

"Bueno, me gustaría hablarle de un… caso". Beckett dudó un poco cómo sacarle el tema. "Es importante, y urgente". Miró de reojo a Castle y éste le sonrió para animarla.

"Bueno, entonces venga a mi despacho y hablaremos allí tranquilamente". Gates estaba extrañada e intrigada. No sabía qué era lo que quería comentarle Beckett. Pero se preparó un café de espaldas a ellos y después se giró mirando a la inspectora. "¿Vamos?". Caminó hacia su despacho, erguida, pisando con seguridad.

"Sí, un momento. Ahora voy". Beckett miró a Castle y éste le asintió abriéndose la chaqueta para meter la mano y sacar tanto la nota como la cinta. Pero ella le agarró la mano parándole. "No, primero quiero hablar con ella. Después le enseñamos la grabación". Castle asintió. "Guárdala bien, por favor". Kate le dio una suave caricia en la mano y fue al despacho de su jefa, café en mano, tras coger un informe del caso de su madre de un cajón cerrado con llave en su mesa. Castle se quedó en la sala de descanso tomándose su café y jugueteando con el móvil para apaciguar sus nervios.

"Bien, usted dirá inspectora Beckett". Gates estaba sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Beckett entró y cerró la puerta, quedándose de pie frente a ella. Estar en aquella posición le hacía sentir que manejaba la situación. "Quiero hablarle del caso de mi madre. ¿Qué sabe de ella y del capitán Montgomery?". Jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

La capitana frunció el ceño. No se esperaba que la conversación fuese a tratar sobre eso. "Poco, la verdad. Sé que su madre era abogada y la asesinaron, aparentemente por un tema de bandas o algo así. Y del capitán Montgomery, que fue asesinado cuando investigaban un caso... ¿No?". Algo le decía que lo que ella creía saber no iba a ser cierto.

"Bueno, verá, las cosas no fueron exactamente así…". Beckett se sentó en la silla de enfrente a la capitana y se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y poder continuar. Se tocó el cuello buscando la cadena que siempre llevaba colgada y la sacó por fuera de la camisa que llevaba. Observó el anillo de su madre, lo cogió con las dos manos y tras observarlo unos segundos, sonrió con cierta tristeza y levantó la mirada para enfrentarse con los ojos de Gates que esperaba pacientemente. Entonces, le contó toda la historia a la capitana. Incluido lo que hicieron los tres detectives, entre ellos, Roy Montgomery. También llegó al tema de Bracken y cómo no había sido capaz de encontrar algo sólido contra él. Que sabía que había algo por algún sitio, algo que los destrozaría para siempre, pero que los hombres de Bracken tampoco sabían donde. Le fue enseñando todo lo que había conseguido averiguar esos años.

Gates había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, hasta que vio como Beckett callaba y volvía a mirar su anillo. "¿Y por qué me está contando todo esto ahora inspectora?".

Beckett levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Porque hemos encontrado la prueba definitiva". Respiró hondo sin dejar de mirarla. "Y es hora de actuar. Es el momento que he estado esperando todos estos años, señor".

"Muy bien. ¿Dónde está esa prueba?". La capitana miraba a Beckett con seriedad, pero sin esa mirada que asusta. Se sentía impresionada por la fuerza y la perseverancia de la inspectora.

"La tiene Castle". Miró un momento fuera del despacho y lo vio sentado en su silla en su mesa. Debía de haber salido hacía poco del despacho. Instintivamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Hágale pasar". Le dijo sonriéndole por primera vez desde que había entrado en su despacho.

Ella asintió y salió a llamarle. "¡Castle!". Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que pasara con ellas al despacho. Él al oírla, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Beckett, pasando por su lado y rozando suavemente y a propósito sus manos. Ambos se sonrieron y después entraron al despacho, cambiando sus sonrisas por gestos más formales.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que han encontrado?". Gates se levantó y rodeó su mesa para sentarse en el borde mientras escritor y detective permanecían de pies.

Castle abrió su chaqueta y sacó tanto la carta como la cinta de casete. Guardo la carta en su puño y le tendió la grabación a la capitana. "Es una grabación en casete. Debería oírla entera".

La capitana la cogió y se acercó a un dispositivo que leyera la cinta. La colocó mirando ahora a Beckett. "¿Dónde la han encontrado?".

"La tenía mi madre. Ella sabía el riesgo del caso que estaba llevando. Sabía que su vida corría peligro. No quería que se salieran con la suya, así que la noche que fue… asesinada… iba a cenar con mi padre y conmigo en un restaurante. Allí, hemos deducido por sus notas, que nos daría la cinta a nosotros por si algo le ocurría. Pero la silenciaron antes de que pudiera hacerlo". Apretó el anillo entre sus manos viendo cómo Gates daba play a la cinta.

Escucharon toda la grabación, los tres en silencio. Castle se había aproximado un poco más a Beckett para transmitirle su apoyo, pero sin llegar a tocarse. Ella se lo agradeció con una mirada rápida y una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de escucharlo todo, Gates se sentó en su silla. "Conspiración, fraude y asesinato…". Susurró más para ella que para los demás. Miraba la cinta, pensativa. "El senador Bracken tiene poco que hacer ante todo esto". Miró a Beckett que la miraba fijamente. "Con esta grabación y las demás pequeñas pruebas que tiene, podemos detenerle ahora mismo".

Beckett giró la cabeza para sonreír a Castle y este le devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿espero a que lleguen Ryan y Espósito y vamos a por él?". Preguntó a su capitana entrecerrando los ojos sin estar segura de si ha sido eso lo que les ha querido decir.

"Exacto inspectora. Mientras llegan sus compañeros averiguaré cuál es su agenda hoy". Los tres salieron del despacho mientras Gates decía aquello.

"Esto… Creo que no hará falta". Comentó Castle señalando la televisión de la comisaría. Estaban informando de que en una hora aproximadamente el senador Bracken hablaría con algunos medios de televisión para contar su próximos planes políticos.

"Voy a llamar a Ryan y a Espo para que vayan allí directamente". Dijo Beckett sacando su móvil. Miró a Gates ante de llamar. "Muchas gracias señor".

"No inspectora, a mí no me tiene que agradecer nada. Ha sido todo trabajo suyo. Sabía que era buena. Probablemente la mejor que he conocido. Pero nunca pensé que nadie sería capaz de esperar tanto tiempo y andar con tanta cautela hasta conseguir encerrar al asesino de su madre… Enhorabuena". Le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano para estrechársela.

"Gracias". Sonrió Beckett colgándose de nuevo la cadena en el cuello y correspondió a aquel gesto estrechando la mano de la capitana.

Gates se volvió a su despacho y Castle y Beckett hablaron con Ryan y Espo y los citaron en el mismo lugar en el que Bracken se reuniría con los medios de comunicación.

 **Parece que el caso se va acabando, ¿cómo lo veis?**


	19. Chapter 19

Para cuando los cuatro llegaron al lugar en el que el senador iba a hablar estaba todo preparado y Bracken se ya encontraba frente a las cámaras. Espo y Ryan esperaron fuera, en el coche. Beckett, seguida por Castle se adentró entre la marabunta de personas y cámaras colocándose en primera fila. El escritor decidió colocarse tras ella. La inspectora miraba a Bracken con odio mientras fruncía los labios. El senador continuaba su pequeño discurso y aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Cuando terminó dieron paso a algunas preguntas por parte de los diferentes medios de comunicación.

"¿Cree que saldrá elegido presidente en las próximas elecciones?". Una periodista planteaba la pregunta a Bracken.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Beckett dio un paso al frente, logrando que él se fijara en ella. Palideció al ver a la inspectora frente a él, mirándolo, retándolo con odio. "Lo dudo. No creo que llegue nunca a ser presidente". Respondió Beckett a la pregunta de la periodista.

Bracken se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sin poder evitar su cara de sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?". Se acercó a ella tratando de intimidarla.

Sin embargo, Beckett dio otro paso hacia delante, quedando muy cerca de él. Todas las cámaras estaban centradas en ellos dos. Nadie entendía qué pasaba. "Pero estoy aquí, y tengo la cinta…". Ambos se retaban con la mirada. "Senador Bracken, queda detenido por conspiración, fraude y asesinato… el asesinato de mi madre Johanna Beckett". Los ojos de Beckett se habían humedecido, pero seguían mostrando rabia y odio hacia él.

El senador no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Había intentado acabar con ella en un par de ocasiones y próximamente iban a llevar a cabo el plan perfecto para acabar con esa inspectora que iba a arruinar toda su carrera. "Esto no se ha acabado inspectora…". Susurró para que los medios de comunicación no pudieran oírle. Todos estaban grabando las imágenes de aquella detención. Aún más sorprendidos que el propio senador.

"Dese la vuelta". Contestó ella mirándole fijamente mientras sacaba sus esposas.

Bracken obedeció a regañadientes y se giró para que ella pudiera esposarlo. Beckett lo hizo con su habitual soltura, aunque se podía notar perfectamente cómo le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Al fin había conseguido detener al asesino de su madre. Respiró hondo y agarrando a Bracken por las esposas miró a Castle. Necesitaba encontrarse con esos ojos azules. Necesitaba la fuerza de su mirada. Y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, un escalofrío atravesó todo su cuerpo. Fue más bien como una corriente eléctrica que le devolvió la seguridad y la sonrisa.

Llevó a Bracken fuera de aquel edificio. Todos les seguían. Incluido Castle, pero éste, más apartado de toda la gente. Espo y Ryan esperaban a Beckett fuera del coche. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, los detectives entraron con el detenido en el coche y se lo llevaron a comisaría. La gente que había presenciado aquella detención murmuraba y comentaban entre ellos. Aquello era un notición, a la par que un escándalo público. Nadie podía imaginar que el favorito para convertirse en presidente pudiera haber sido capaz de tantas cosas. Definitivamente, Bracken había defraudado a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Cuando los chicos lo montaron en el coche, Kate permaneció observando cómo se alejaban. Después, buscó a Castle con la mirada y lo encontró mirándola, sonriéndole, apartado de la multitud, sentado en las escaleras de aquel enorme edificio. Se acercó a él respirando hondo y tranquila por primera vez en muchos años. Se sentó a su lado.

Castle cogió su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. "Está orgullosa. Esté donde esté, está orgullosa". Le sonrió muy orgulloso él también de ella. Y feliz por poder vivir al fin con ella y sin la presión de encontrar y encerrar a Bracken.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa. "Sin ti no lo podría haber hecho". Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas.

Richard, levantó su mano para darle un beso en la parte superior de ella y después se la soltó suavemente. Abrazó a Kate dejando que ésta apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Rick colocó una mano en la cabeza de la inspectora, pegándola más a él.

"Anda, vamos a comisaría y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas". Le dio un beso en el pelo y se separaron caminando juntos, de la mano hasta el coche. Y de ahí, a la comisaría de nuevo.

En comisaría, fue la propia Gates la que entró con Beckett a interrogar a Bracken. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, ver cómo reaccionaba ante las pruebas que tenían. Las dos sabían perfectamente que no iban a conseguir que confesión. Ese hombre era duro de pelar, y además, tenía a dos abogados con él que apenas le dejarían hablar. Pero podrían mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarse a él. Gates entró a la sala de interrogatorios. Beckett se quedó un momento en la puerta. No quería hacer aquel interrogatorio sin Castle, sin la persona que tanto le había ayudado, pero sabía que la capitana no quería a Castle ahí dentro y probablemente sería lo mejor. Era probable que Bracken se enfrentara a ella y el escritor explotase. Entonces, el estarían dando puntos a favor al senador.

"Lo siento…". Susurró ella mirando a Castle antes de entrar.

"Ey… Escúchame Kate… No lo sientas. Es lo que tenéis que hacer. Probablemente yo ahí dentro sobro ahora mismo. Porque ante cualquier comentario de él, me entrarán ganas de partirle la cara y si queremos justicia, no puedo hacerlo". Agarró la mano de Kate suavemente, disimulando el gesto ante los demás policías.

"Gracias". Le sonrió ella y apretó su mano poniéndose recta para entrar.

"No las des". Le guiñó el ojo volviendo a sacar una sonrisa a la inspectora. "¿Te espero aquí, vale?". Ella asintió y antes de que le soltase la mano, Castle le dio la nota que habían encontrado junto a la cinta. La carta de su madre. Sabía que no la sacaría en el interrogatorio. Sólo quería, con aquel gesto, darle apoyo. Beckett se lo agradeció con un "gracias" no pronunciado y entró en la sala.

Castle respiró hondo y fue a la habitación contigua desde donde se veía la sala de interrogatorios a través del cristal. Allí estaban ya Ryan y Espósito. Entró y se colocó en una esquina, mirando fijamente a Bracken. El interrogatorio comenzó y cómo habían esperado, Bracken no dudó en lanzar algunas puñaladas a la inspectora. Pero ésta, las aguantó estoicamente y fingiendo que no le afectaban lo más mínimo. Castle apretaba los puños escuchando todo aquello.

Lanie también se unió a ver el interrogatorio desde el otro lado. Se colocó al lado de Espo. Todos permanecían en silencio, hasta que el móvil de Castle empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al sacarlo de su bolsillo. No esperaba ninguna llamada. Y no reconocía el número.

Salió fuera para atender más tranquilamente la llamada. "Castle". Contestó serio y firme.

"¡Papá!" La voz de su hija le relajó. "Soy yo, Alexis. Que la abuela y yo acabamos de llegar pero no tenemos batería en nuestros móviles. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has visto las noticias? Está toda la ciudad paralizada. ¿Te has enterado de lo del senador Bracken? ¿Puedes venir a buscarnos? Hoy no hay ningún taxi por aquí". Soltó Alexis todo aquello casi de carrerilla, lo que hizo sonreír a su padre.

"Estoy en comisaría, voy a tardar un poco. Pero no os mováis que enseguida voy, ¿vale?. Y luego hablamos de lo que habéis visto en las noticias". Miró la tele que había en la comisaría y vio que en cada canal que ponían, estaban hablando de lo de Bracken. Claro que aún nadie sabía nada oficial, sólo lo que habían intentado entender en la detención frente a todos los medios.

"Vale, aquí te esperamos. Iremos a la cafetería a tomar algo mientras tanto".

"Vale hija, hasta ahora". Colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando las imágenes de Beckett deteniendo al senador. Sonrió orgulloso de ella. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan fuerte, con tanta perseverancia, tan inteligente.

Miró hacia la puerta de interrogatorios y decidió volver a ver cómo iban por si estaban acabando. Si era así, esperaría a que Kate saliera y le diría que tenía que ir a por su madre y su hija al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, de vuelta a la sala del cristal para observar cómo iba el interrogatorio, su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Miró la pantalla de su móvil y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tampoco conocía ese número, y no era el mismo del que le había llamado Alexis hacía tan sólo un par de minutos.

Respiró hondo y descolgó la llamada. "Castle".

"Hola señor Castle. Usted no me conoce, ni falta que hace. Sólo necesita saber que la inspectora Beckett está en peligro. Sí, sigue en peligro. Aunque ha conseguido detener al senador Bracken, el asesino de su madre, y con las pruebas que tiene, estará unos años en la cárcel, ella sigue en peligro. No parará hasta destruirla, aunque se encuentre entre rejas. Por eso le aconsejo que se esconda muy bien, que huya, hasta que todo esté tranquilo. Le prometo que tengo información suficiente para parar al senador una vez esté en la cárcel. Dicha información me la mandó el capitán Montgomery antes de ser asesinado, precisamente para que protegiera a la inspectora. Están avisados. No intente localizarme ni encontrar la información de la que le he hablado. Sería en vano. Buenos días". Tras soltar aquel monólogo durante el cual Castle no había podido ni articular palabra, la misteriosa voz colgó la llamada.

El escritor había palidecido considerablemente durante la llamada. Se había parado en seco entre las mesas de Espo y Ryan y la sala en la que ellos se encontraban. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Se estaba mareando ligeramente. Se acercó caminando muy lentamente hasta la sala en la que estaban los detectives y la forense. Los tres estaban concentrados en el interrogatorio y no prestaron atención a Castle. Él se sentó en la mesa mirando a través del cristal, pero realmente no estaba viendo ni escuchando nada. Sólo podía pensar en esa voz, esa llamada y lo que ese hombre le había dicho. Beckett seguía en peligro. Soltó todo el aire que tenía, lentamente intentando tranquilizarse. Miró el reloj. Tenía que ir a por su madre y Alexis, pero no quería dejar a Beckett allí, y menos después de lo que se acababa de enterar.

"Esto… chicos, tengo que ir a buscar… a mi madre y a Alexis para llevarlas a casa". Intentó controlar su voz y que sonara normal, pero no debió de conseguirlo, pues los tres se giraron para mirarle, sorprendidos tanto por sus palabras por su estado. "¿Me podéis hacer un favor?. Cuando Beckett acabe, decidle que he ido a llevarlas a casa y por favor, que ninguno se separe de ella, aunque ella misma os lo pida". Vio cómo los tres le miraban sin entender nada y trató de convencerles. "Por favor, ahora no os puedo contar nada, pero es importante. Ah, y no le contéis esto que os estoy diciendo ahora, ¿vale?". Los tres asintieron sin estar muy conformes del todo.

"Castle". Habló Espo antes de que el escritor se fuese. "¿Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa verdad?". Castle asintió y sin dejar que continuaran hablando, salió corriendo de la sala y de la comisaría, en dirección a su coche para ir a recoger a su madre y a Alexis.

De camino a casa, como de camino a por ellas, estaba muy nervioso, y ellas se lo notaban, aunque sabían que preguntándole no iban a conseguir que él les contase nada. Por eso esperaron pacientemente a que hablara. Mientras tanto ellas iban contando lo bien que se lo habían pasado en el balneario, todos los masajes que habían recibido, etc.

"Esto… Chicas, ¿os importa si dejamos esta charla para otro momento?". Castle iba concentrado en la carretera, pero tanta conversación le estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo. Y él sólo podía pensar en Beckett.

"Papá…". Asomó Alexis la cabeza por entre los asientos delanteros. "¿Qué ocurre?". Su tono era de preocupación. En muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su padre con esa mirada de tristeza.

Castle respiró hondo y les contó, por encima y rápido, todo lo de Bracken y cómo esa misma mañana, Beckett lo había detenido. También les contó la llamada de ese hombre que él había recibido diciéndole que la inspectora aún estaba en peligro. Cuando acabó de contarles todo, estaban parando el coche frente al edificio del loft.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hijo? ¿Se lo vas a contar a Beckett?". Su madre apoyó su mano en la pierna del escritor.

"Debería…". Susurró Castle. "Pero la conozco y no va a querer esconderse. Y seguro que intenta por todos los medios saber quién es ese hombre que me ha llamado y por qué tiene información que le mandó Montgomery antes de morir." Suspiró con fuerza. "Esto debería haber acabado ya con la detención del senador…". Se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de agobio.

Alexis puso una mano en el hombro de su padre. "Papá… ve a la comisaría y habla con Kate. Es mayorcita. Sabe defenderse. Y no creo que le guste que le ocultes cosas, y menos si son cosas sobre ella o sobre lo de su madre". Le besó la mejilla y se bajó del coche sacando del maletero sus maletas.

Martha también besó la mejilla de su hijo. "Hazle caso a Alexis, tiene razón". Se sonrieron ligeramente y la actriz salió del coche para subir a la casa con su nieta.

Castle se quedó unos minutos sin mover el coche, pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el coche de delante. No quería perder a Kate, la amaba demasiado. Tenía que contarle todo y apoyarla. Intentar convencerle de que lo mejor es alejarse de la ciudad un tiempo. Al menos hasta que todo estuviese tranquilo y Bracken en la cárcel. Cogió aire con fuerza y arrancó de nuevo el coche en dirección a la comisaría.

Mientras tanto, en comisaría, el interrogatorio había durado algo más de lo que en un principio pensaron. Beckett y Gates salieron de la sala, cansadas. Aquel hombre era capaz de agotarlas mentalmente. Espo, Ryan y Lanie salieron de la sala contigua a la vez que la capitana y la inspectora. Habían estado comentando la salida de Castle y lo que les había pedido. Y los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión: no sabían cómo ni por qué, pero el escritor sabía algo que ellos no, y no parecía nada bueno; probablemente Beckett estaba en peligro. Sino Castle no les habría pedido que se mantuvieran junto a ella en todo momento. Decidieron salir a la vez que ellas abandonaban la sala de interrogatorios y no comentar nada de Castle.

"¿Creéis que a pesar de las pruebas va a lograr librarse?". Preguntó Lanie una vez se puso a la altura de Beckett y Gates, frente a la pizarra que tenían blanca.

Beckett se giró al oírles y frunció el ceño al no ver a Castle, pero no dijo nada, no delante de la capitana. "Tiene contactos, eso está claro. Pero las pruebas son más que evidentes. Confío en la justicia. Espero que pase una buena temporada entre rejas". Suspiró dejando el informe sobre su mesa y sentándose para acabar el papeleo.

"La inspectora tiene razón. Las evidencias, son las evidencias. Y todo está en su contra. Esperemos que el juez haga bien su trabajo y no se deje acobardar por Bracken". Le entregó un par de hojas más a Beckett para adjuntar al informe y continuó hablando. "Nuevamente, buen trabajo inspectora, muy buen trabajo. A usted y a sus compañeros, que estoy segura de que le han ayudado". Les sonrió a los cuatro y se metió en el despacho.

"Creo que le ha gustado que una de sus inspectora encierre a un pez gordo". Le sonrió Espo y ella tras mirarle un segundo con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a bajar la vista centrándose en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Ryan, Espo y Lanie se miraron sin saber qué hacer. En situaciones normales cada uno se habría ido a hacer su trabajo, pero no querían dejar sola a Beckett, por si sus sospechas se confirmaban y ella estaba en peligro.

La voz de Beckett les sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Y Castle?". Comentó sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba rellenando. No quería parecer ansiosa por verle, aunque en realidad lo estuviera.

"Ha ido a por su madre y su hija al aeropuerto. Acababan de llegar y no había ningún taxi para volver a casa. Toda la ciudad está como loca después de lo del senador". Le informó Ryan observando detenidamente, como sus otros dos compañeros, la reacción de Kate. Los tres sospechaban que estaban juntos, aunque no lo dejasen ver.

"Bien". Fue la única respuesta de Beckett, que intentado concentrarse en los papeles, torció los labios ligeramente en señal de tristeza. Deseaba tanto mirarle a los ojos y que su dulce mirada la tranquilizara… Quien se lo iba a decir a ella. La fuerte y segura inspectora Beckett necesitando sentirse protegida y mimada por Richard Castle. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en ello. Cada día le importaba menos sentir la necesidad de que él la cuidara, protegiera o mimara. Siempre y cuando, también respetase sus límites y su privacidad.

Con una mirada, el resto de compañeros decidieron alejarse un poco de ella mientras terminaba el papeleo. Así no sospecharía y a la vez, la tendrían vigilada. Ryan y Espo fueron a sus mesas y fingieron trabajar, y Lanie optó por ir a tomarse un café. De momento no tenía trabajo que hacer en la morgue y al ser ya casi mediodía no creía que fuese a tener trabajo hasta la tarde. Beckett levantó la mirada cuando los sintió alejarse y frunció el ceño. Los notaba raros, pero no sabía por qué. Suspiró pensando que serían imaginaciones suyas.

Pocos minutos después, con Lanie charlando con Espo y Ryan junto a las mesas de los detectives y Beckett terminando el papeleo, salió Castle del ascensor con una bolsa de comida china en la mano. La había comprado de vuelta a la comisaría. Había para Ryan, Espo y Lanie también. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad y preocupación, pero trató de disimularlo cuando se acercó a la mesa de la inspectora, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

"Hey". Saludó el escritor al llegar a la altura de Kate, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey". Correspondió ella también al oírle, y levantó la mirada sonriéndole, hasta que notó algo raro en su mirada, en su expresión. Pero no preguntó. "¿Ya has llevado a Martha y a Alexis a casa?". Vio como Rick tomaba asiento en su silla.

"Sí. Estaba imposible hoy la carretera, ¡lo mío me ha costado! Había coches por todos lados, y ni un taxi libre. Lo siento…". Susurró eso último mirándola a los ojos con verdadera tristeza. Pero más que por haberse tenido que ir, por la llamada que había recibido. "¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Habéis conseguido algo?".

"No te preocupes. Habría sido igual aunque te hubieras quedado todo el rato". Suspiró un poco cansada e intentado descifrar qué era lo que le pasaba a Castle. "No ha hablado prácticamente. Sus abogados no le han dejado. Pasará la tarde aquí hasta que vengan a llevárselo a la cárcel a la espera del juicio". Informó Kate mientras cerraba el informe ya terminado.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece comida china?". Le sonrió, esta vez con más naturalidad que antes y le enseñó la bolsa que traía.

La sonrisa de Beckett se ensanchó de inmediato. "Creo que me has leído el pensamiento. Gracias…". Susurró mirándole con intensidad. Esa última sonrisa del escritor la había tranquilizado un poco. A lo mejor sólo era que él también lo había pasado mal con todo ese caso.

Castle le sonrió algo más y respiró hondo girándose para mirar a sus compañeros, quienes no les habían quitado el ojo de encima. "¿Quién quiere comer?". Les enseñó a ellos también la bolsa y todos se apuntaron.

Fueron a una sala, libraron la mesa y se sentaron todos a comer. Cómo no, la conversación se centró en el caso de la madre de Beckett y en la detención del senador Bracken. Kate estaba muy agradecida. Sus compañeros siempre la habían apoyado y ayudado mucho en ese tema. Y qué decir de Castle, él siempre había estado a su lado en aquel tema. Mientras Espo y Ryan recordaban algo de una de las investigaciones que hicieron años atrás a cerca de Bracken, Beckett centró su mirada en Castle, que estaba absorto mirando el bote de su comida. Apenas había probado bocado y casi no había abierto la boca. Algo muy extraño en él. Pero es que ese tema de conversación le ponía de los nervios. El simple hecho de que a Kate le pasara algo, le revolvía el estómago. Soltó todo el aire de golpe y levantó la mirada un momento, encontrándose con los ojos interrogantes de Kate. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y desvió rápidamente su mirada de ella. Beckett suspiró. No sabía qué le pasaba y le estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente.

 **¿Qué hará Castle? ¿Le contará a Beckett lo de la llamada? ¿Vosotros qué haríais?**


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando acabaron de comer, Castle sin decir nada, recogió las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Beckett. Los chicos y Lanie seguían conversando, esta vez de alguna travesura de Espo cuando era joven.

"¿Alguien quiere café?". Ofreció el escritor levantándose. Todos asintieron y él salió de la sala en dirección a la salita de descanso. Ryan, Espo y Lanie se miraron. Lo habían notado raro, al igual que Beckett, pero no querían comentar nada y meter la pata.

Beckett al ver que él se iba allí, se levantó y le siguió. Entró en la sala del café cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Él estaba tan concentrado en preparar el café y en sus pensamientos, que no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia de la inspectora.

"Rick…". Susurró ella para no asustarlo. No se había movido de la puerta y había estado unos segundos observándole.

"¡Kate!". Pronunció él sorprendido de verla allí y a la vez preocupado. Sabía que ella le notaba raro y todavía no sabía que palabras escoger para contarle todo. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Continuó con los cafés intentando parecer tranquilo, pero le temblaban las manos.

Beckett se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre las del escritor, haciéndole que dejara de preparar el café y soltara las tazas sobre la encimera. "Rick… ¿Qué ocurre?". Preguntó ella muy bajito y con dulzura. Sin soltar sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. Hizo que él se apoyara en aquella encimera, de espaldas a la máquina del café y ella se colocó frente a él, agarrándole las manos con ternura. En ese momento no le importaba que les vieran. Sólo quería saber qué demonios tenía el escritor en la cabeza.

"Na… nada…" Susurró él dubitativamente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, acabaría contándole todo allí mismo, en aquel preciso instante, y no quería. Tenía que hacerlo en un sitio más privado.

Beckett frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Intentaba adivinar qué le pasaba, pero él no le dejaba mirarle a los ojos. "¿Sabes? Se supone que este debería ser un momento feliz, de tranquilidad. He atrapado, al fin, al asesino de mi madre". Soltó el aire despacio a medida que hablaba. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o le mandaría a la mierda por no contarle lo que pasaba. Pero le quería demasiado como para hacer eso, y notaba verdadera preocupación y miedo en su mirada y su voz. "Sin embargo, tu mirada es triste, oscura, preocupada…". Susurró ella viendo como él levantaba la mirada y se enfrentaba a sus ojos. "¿Qué está pasando Rick? No te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes como compañera o como inspectora, sino como tu novia…". Le acariciaba las manos con sus pulgares, despacio, suavemente.

Castle bajó la mirada hacia aquellas caricias y apretó los labios. "Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí". Volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y ver en su mirada, que no entendía nada y que incluso, tenía algo de miedo. "Tranquila… No quiero alejarme de ti, eso es lo último que quiero ahora mismo. No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí ahora que ya sé cómo son tus besos, ahora que me conozco de memoria todo tu cuerpo…". Susurró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y logrando sacar cierto brillo en su mirada. La atrajo suavemente hacia él agarrándola de las caderas. Quería relajar el ambiente, relajarse él y relajarla a ella.

Beckett sonrió ante aquello, algo más calmada, pero aún intrigada y sobre todo, nerviosa por lo que Castle le tenía que contar. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, el de su padre y comprobó que eran las dos de mediodía. "¿Cómo de importante es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar?". Preguntó ella mirándole de nuevo.

"Mucho. Y no sólo para mí…" Apretó los labios mirándola con intensidad. "Por favor Kate… Vamos a casa para estar más tranquilos". Sabía que aún le quedaban unas horas para poder irse a casa, pero tenía que contarle todo aquello.

Beckett lo sopesó unos minutos, soltándose de las manos de él y caminando en círculos por aquella sala. "Termina de preparar los cafés mientras yo voy a hablar con Gates a ver si me deja salir antes". Castle asintió girándose de nuevo hacia la máquina de café. Ella se le acercó por detrás. "Para ti y para mi, descafeinado". Le dio una caricia suave en la espalda y salió de aquella habitación en dirección al despacho de la capitana.

Castle preparó los cafés, siendo los dos de ellos descafeinados y volvió a la sala en la que estaban sus compañeros. Intentó parecer tranquilo y el de siempre, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. La angustia que sentía en su pecho era enorme. "Aquí tenéis los cafés". Dijo entregando a cada uno el suyo y colocando el de Beckett delante de la silla en la que ella había estado sentada mientras comían.

Los tres se lo agradecieron y se quedaron un momento mirándole. Ryan se decidió a hablar. "Tío, ¿qué está pasando?". Habló bajo temiendo que en cualquier momento entrara Beckett y sabía de sobra que Castle no quería que ella se enterara.

Castle los miró un momento a los tres y suspiró. "No puedo contaros nada. No hasta que haya hablado con Beckett". Respondió firme y dio un sorbo a su café dirigiendo la mirada hacia el despacho de la capitana en el que estaba Beckett hablando con ella. "Pero necesito que me hagáis un favor…". Sacó su móvil y buscó entre las llamadas. Se lo dio enseñándoles la última que había recibido. "¿Podríais rastrear este teléfono y ver a quién pertenece?. Extraoficialmente, claro…". Miró rápidamente al despacho para comprobar que todavía no salía Kate.

Ryan y Espo se miraron ambos asintieron apuntando en un papel el número de teléfono. "Claro". Contestaron los dos a la vez. "En cuanto lo tengamos, te informamos".

"Gracias… Y de esto, ni una palabra a Beckett". Los miró a los dos, serio y ellos asintieron. Después, miró a Lanie de la misma forma.

"Castle, no sé qué está pasando ni qué te traes entre manos, pero te juro que como algo de esto dañe a Kate, te las vas a ver conmigo y mis bisturís". Le amenazó con un dedo. Quería relajar un poco el ambiente y decidió hacer una pequeña broma, a pesar de que estaba preocupada por su amiga y el escritor.

"No te preocupes Lanie. Precisamente, lo que pretendo es todo lo contrario". Se levantó de la silla cogiendo los dos descafeinados al ver cómo Kate salía del despacho y salió a buscarla. "Beckett…" La siguió al ver que ella iba directa a su mesa. "Toma". Le tendió el café y ella se lo agradeció con la mirada. "¿Qué te ha dicho?". Susurró para que los demás no les oyesen.

"Ha entendido que este caso me habría agotado mentalmente y me ha dado el resto del día libre". Sonrió un poco a Castle.

"Bien, pues vámonos a casa". Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso mirando como la inspectora miraba a la sala en la que estaban sus compañeros. "Diles que Gates te ha obligado a irte después de detener a Bracken". Beckett asintió y fue a decirles eso a sus compañeros.

"Tranquila, parece que hoy va a ser un día tranquilo". Le dijo Ryan a Beckett cuando ésta les contó que Gates la había mandado a casa aunque eso le fastidiaba. Los detectives y la forense sabían que era todo por lo que Castle tenía en mente, pero no dijeron nada.

"Gracias chicos, hasta mañana". Se despidió de ellos y fue al ascensor seguida de cerca en todo momento por Castle.

Mientras Beckett hablaba con sus compañeros, él fue a hablar con el policía que había estado siguiendo a Beckett todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que no corría peligro. Le mintió diciéndole que aunque Bracken estaba detenido, Gates había pedido que no se retirara la protección de la inspectora. El joven policía, a pesar de que no había recibido órdenes directas de la capitana, se fió del escritor y le dijo que no la perdería de vista. Así que cuando ambos salieron de comisaría y entraron en el coche, el policía los siguió sin que Beckett se diera cuenta. O eso pensaba Castle.

Hicieron gran parte del camino a casa en silencio. Conducía Beckett, como siempre. De vez en cuando miraba hacia Castle, pero éste siempre estaba mirando por la ventanilla, con un gesto serio, pensativo, preocupado quizás. En un semáforo, Kate paró y llevó su mano derecha hasta la mano del escritor que reposaba sobre su pierna. Agarró su mano con ternura y logró que él la mirara y le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa.

"No sé qué está pasando, qué es lo que te preocupa… Sólo sé que debe ser muy importante o muy grave… Sólo te vi así una vez…" Susurró recordando el día en el que fue disparada. Apretó su mano con ternura y se la soltó después para continuar conduciendo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

"Todo lo referente a ti me preocupa…". Comentó él en un tono apenas audible, pero que Kate escuchó y frunció el ceño empezando entonces a preocuparse bastante más.

Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a permanecer en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Castle. Subieron, y al abrir la puerta pudieron comprobar que no había nadie en casa. Probablemente Alexis habría quedado y Martha estaría dando sus clases de arte dramático. Entraron en el loft y Richard colgó las dos chaquetas. Después fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de vino. Mientras tanto, Kate se había sentado en el sofá y no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"Toma". Le tendió Castle su copa mientas se sentaba a su lado y dejaba su propia copa en la mesita tras haber dado un trago. Beckett hizo lo mismo.

"¿Por qué sigo teniendo un tío siguiéndome a cada paso que doy?". Miró a Castle interrogándole con la mirada como hacía a veces con los sospechosos. Se había dado cuenta de que les seguían 10 minutos después de ponerse en marcha con el coche. Aquello la había puesto aún más nerviosa.

"Vaya, ¿ahora estás haciendo de inspectora y esto es un interrogatorio?". Castle se sintió molesto al notar el tono de la pregunta, y aún más al ver cómo su mirada también le interrogaba.

"¡Pues claro que no Castle!". Suspiró y respiró hondo un par de veces intentando calmarse. "Perdóname…". Colocó su mano sobre la del escritor que reposaba en el sofá. "Estoy muy nerviosa y saber que sigo teniendo protección no me hace estar más tranquila". Le miró a los ojos y él la correspondió.

"No, perdóname tú a mi. Debes estar de los nervios sin saber qué es lo que tengo que contarte..". Ella asintió y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Castle se tomó un par de minutos para coger fuerzas y tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Kate…". Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle y sus miradas se encontraron. "Antes de nada quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, yo te voy a apoyar. Siempre…". Recalcó la última palabra logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Kate, aunque ella no entendía nada. "Aunque eso no quita para que yo te de mi propia opinión. ¿De acuerdo?". Agarró la mano de Kate con sus dos manos y se giró un poco en el sofá para quedar frente a ella.

"Va.. vale.." Intentó tranquilizarse mirándole a los ojos. Siempre le relajaba su mirada. "Ve al grano, por favor".

Castle asintió y cogió aire fuerte, comenzando. "Mientras estabais Gates y tú interrogando a Bracken, recibí una llamada… Era un hombre, no me dijo quien era ni por qué me llamaba a mí. Pero eso ahora mismo no me importa. Sólo me preocupa lo que me dijo. Ese hombre asegura que a pesar de que has detenido al senador, él va a seguir intentando ir a por ti. Hasta que el juicio se celebre, va intentar acabar contigo Kate…". Su tono de voz bajó al decir aquello y ambos temblaron ligeramente. Rick continuó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. "Según él, una vez Bracken esté definitivamente en prisión, con el juicio celebrado, él podrá protegerte. Dice que… Montgomery antes de morir… le mandó unos informes para poder salvarte, mantenerte con vida… Pero que sólo los puede usar una vez se haya celebrado el juicio y Bracken y su gente estén entre rejas… Mientras tanto, deberías esconderte, huir o lo que sea…". Los ojos de Beckett habían pasado de la preocupación al miedo y después a una profunda tristeza. "Ah.. y no quiere que intentemos ni contactar con él ni buscar esa información que dice tener". Terminó de soltar todo eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo le había salido la voz. Se dedicó a observar dulcemente a Beckett mientras ella intentaba procesar toda esa información.

Permanecía callada sin pronunciar palabra. No podía ser. No podía haber entendido bien a Castle.

Su mente comenzó a volar. De repente, abandonó el loft de Castle y estaba en su casa, con sus padres, cenando felices. Otro flash apareció y le mostró a su padre bebiendo, emborrachándose para intentar olvidar la muerte de su mujer. Sintió una enorme angustia en el estómago. Después recordó cómo se había metido a policía y cada paso que había conseguido dar hasta arrestar a Bracken. Sus recuerdos pasaron por el día del disparo y una fuerte punzada el atravesó el pecho, justo donde tenía la cicatriz. Se llevó la mano hasta allí, inconscientemente. Su mente le empezó a enseñar muchos momentos vividos con sus compañeros, incluido Castle. A pesar de estar sumida en todos esos recuerdos, había conseguido controlar las lágrimas. Pero seguía callada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del sofá. Castle esperaba pacientemente, apretando y acariciando con ternura la mano de Beckett.

"Kate…" Susurró Richard. "Cariño... ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué hacemos?". Paró las caricias de la mano haciendo que ella le mirara.

Beckett salió de sus pensamientos, tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos con seriedad y profundidad. "Encontrar a ese hombre y que me ayude a encarcelar a Bracken de por vida". Se soltó de la mano de Castle levantándose y paseándose nerviosa por alrededor de la mesita. Se llevó las manos al pelo varias veces. "Y lo voy a hacer sola. No quiero involucrarte a ti. Me has ayudado mucho pero también has puesto tu vida en peligro. Si algo te pasa a ti, no me lo perdonaría en la vida". Cogió su copa y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesita y paseó su vista por el apartamento pensativa. Necesitaba encontrar a ese hombre.

"¡Kate! ¡No pienso dejarte sola! Lo primero que te he dicho antes de contarte todo, esto es que te iba a apoyar decidieras lo que decidieras. Aunque si estuviera en mi mano, ya tendríamos dos billetes a Europa para huir hasta que encierren a Bracken". Le contestó enfadado. No quería que lo alejase de ella y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Continuó hablando al ver que ella no decía nada más. "Si quieres ir a por él, ve, pero conmigo. Sino, dame diez minutos que saco billetes de avión adonde sea". Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Le cogió la cara con las dos manos y juntaron sus miradas. "Pero por favor, no me alejes de ti. No vuelvas a cerrarte…". Susurró esto último mirándola a los ojos sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Para Beckett, ver aquellas lágrimas en las mejillas de Castle, fue como si algo dentro de ella se rompiese. Levantó su mano con cautela y le secó la cara dulcemente. "No quiero que nada te pase a ti…". Susurró ella. "Este es el caso de mi madre y soy yo la que debe pagar las consecuencias de investigarlo…". Siguió secándole las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

"No Kate. Nadie debe pagar las consecuencias por conseguir justicia". Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado en el que ella tenía la mano acariciándole la mejilla. Beckett suspiró y tomó aire mirando hacia el techo. Intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Castle tragó saliva. "Les he dado a Ryan y Espósito el número del que me llamaron". La cara de la inspectora cambió completamente. No se podía creer que se lo hubiera contado a ellos antes que a ella. "No, no es lo que estás pensando". Continuó Castle al ver la cara de Kate. "Ellos no saben nada. Simplemente les dije que lo investigaran y que si adivinaban algo me lo dijeran a mí. Se huelen algo, no son tontos. Pero no saben la verdad". Rick colocó una mano sobre la de Kate que permanecía secando las lágrimas del escritor.

Beckett tenía la mirada perdida, pero ésta vez, sólo podía fijarse en esos preciosos ojos azules que la mimaban y protegían. "Rick… Si fuera el caso de Alexis…" Susurró muy bajo. No quería ni por un instante pensar en la hija de Castle muerta como su madre. Pero necesitaba saber qué haría él en su caso. "Y te encontraras en mi situación… ¿qué harías?".

Castle permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirándola a los ojos y finalmente, respondió. "Seguir investigando. Dar con ese tipo y esa información". Bajó la mirada tras decir aquello. Sabía que la estaba animando a continuar investigando y que eso podría llevar a perderla para siempre. Pero es lo que él haría si se tratase de Alexis. Incluso si se tratase de la propia Kate Beckett.

"Bien..". Le sonrió ella un poco y se soltó de él en dirección al sofá. Se dejó caer y observó cómo él no se movía de dónde ella lo había dejado.

Castle permaneció de pie en mitad del salón. Miraba hacia su despacho que tenía la puerta abierta. "Kate… Tienes que prometerme algo…". Cogió aire y se giró encaminándose al sofá y agachándose de cuclillas frente a Beckett. Apoyó sus manos sobre las piernas de la inspectora. Ella esperaba en silencio a que él hablase. "Si tras investigar, nos estancamos y no tenemos más pistas que seguir, por favor, prométeme que te alejarás, que nos alejaremos. Que dejarás que ese hombre haga lo que ha dicho, que te proteja… Y mientras tanto, no irás sola y tendrás protección en todo momento…". La miraba a los ojos, con miedo. Sabía cómo era ella y probablemente se negaría a la protección y a dejar que esa voz al otro lado del teléfono se escondiera por siempre de ella.

Kate cogió aire con fuerza. Ver esa mirada de Castle le había hecho removerse por dentro. Lo sopesó unos instantes y asintió lentamente, agarrando las manos de Castle que reposaban sobre sus piernas. "Te lo prometo…". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y vio cómo la cara del escritor cambiaba mostraba asombro porque ella hubiese aceptado. "Rick… Ahora que te tengo a ti, ahora que por fin he conseguido comenzar a derribar mis muros y Bracken está detenido, no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero estar siempre contigo…". Acercó su cara a la de Castle y pegaron sus frentes mirándose con intensidad. "Investigaré hasta donde me lleven las pruebas. Cuando ya no haya de dónde tirar, pararé, te lo prometo". Susurró terminando de acercarse a él. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y dulce, en el que se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían.

"Gracias…". Susurró el escritor sin separarse de los labios de la inspectora, su musa. "Te quiero". Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con un brillo especial.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Kate. Mordió ligeramente el labio de Rick y tiró de él con suavidad. "Y yo a ti Rick…". Se volvió a fundir en un intenso beso con él.

 **¿Encontrarán algo de lo que tirar y llegar al fondo de todo?  
¿Qué se encontrarán por el camino?**

 **Próximamente, más!**


	21. Chapter 21

Permanecieron un buen rato en aquella postura, dedicándose besos, caricias y miradas. Al móvil de Richard había llegado un mensaje de Ryan pero no lo habían oído debido a que el teléfono se había quedado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Castle se levantó despacio y agarró la mano de Beckett. "Ven, vamos a darnos un buen baño. Ambos necesitamos relajarnos". Ella le sonrió en forma de respuesta y se levantó sin soltar su mano.

Juntos prepararon la bañera, llenándola lo justo para poder meterse los dos sin derramar agua al suelo. Después añadieron unas sales aromáticas y colocaron algunas velas alrededor. Mientras Castle fue a llenar sus copas, Beckett se desnudó dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo. Cuando iba a meterse en la bañera, se miró al espejo y se fijó en el colgante que llevaba en el cuello con el anillo de su madre. Llevó una mano hasta él y lo cogió, observándolo a través del espejo. Lo palpó, giró y acarició con la vista fija en él. Así la encontró Castle cuando volvió. Sin decir nada, dejó las copas cerca de la bañera, se desnudó él también y se acercó a Beckett apareciendo entonces en la imagen del espejo. Se abrazó a ella por la espalda, colocando sus manos en el abdomen de Kate. Ella, al verlo y al notarlo junto a su cuerpo, se dejó abrazar acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Ambos miraban el anillo que aún seguía entre la mano de Beckett.

"Creo que es momento de empezar a vivir, de centrarme mi vida…". Susurró ella concentrada mirando el anillo. "Desde aquel día, no he vivido". Castle la tenía agarrada y le iba depositando suaves y húmedos besos en el cuello y el hombro. "Me he centrado en atraparle, en conseguir justicia y no he tenido ni tiempo, ni ganas ni fuerzas de vivir, de disfrutar, de buscar mi felicidad… Tú trajiste alegría a mis días y ahora, poco a poco, me vas haciendo feliz". La mirada de ambos se encontró en el espejo. Ambos sonreían. Castle le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura. "Quiero vivir Castle, quiero disfrutar de mi trabajo, pero también de mi vida cuando salga de él. Te necesito, en el trabajo, y en mi vida". Le sonrió con cariño y él correspondió apretándola más a él. "Me va a costar, pero quiero centrarme en ti, en mi, en nuestra relación, en nosotros… Y también en hacerte feliz a ti… ¿Me ayudarás?". Giró su cabeza para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla, le dio un dulce beso que ella alargó. "Siempre". Se sonrieron aún más volviéndose a besar. "Pero yo ya soy feliz con verte sonreír, así, pegada a mí…" Le vuelve a dar un beso en los labios. "Aunque… haciéndote rabiar un poquito también soy feliz". Bromeó él poniendo cara de pillo y ella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

"Anda, vamos a bañarnos antes de que se enfríe el agua". Susurró ella en sus labios y le dio un intenso beso en los labios, provocándolo. Después, se separó de él y se introdujo en la bañera sensualmente, consciente de que había conseguido captar toda su atención.

Rick soltó el aire lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, mordiéndose el labio. "No te preocupes que con la temperatura que acaba de coger mi cuerpo, la vuelvo a calentar en breves". Se metió detrás de ella abrazándola y acurrucándola en sus brazos mientras ella se reía ante la broma.

"¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho que tu temperatura corporal aumentara?". Estiró el cuello para susurrarle aquello cerca del oído y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Oh Dios, ¡Kate!". Jadeó él ante aquello. Le iba a ser difícil controlarse si ella seguía así. "¡Qué no, quién!" La apretó más hacia él y entonces ella pudo notar cómo su miembro comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño. "Y ese quién eres tú. Tú con tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tus preciosos ojos… Tus largas piernas…" Decidió jugar un poco el también y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, despacio, subiendo hacia arriba. "Tu ombligo…". Susurró en el oído de ella dándole un beso en el cuello, en su punto débil y subiendo sus manos hasta su abdomen, saltándose su parte más íntima.

"Ummm…" Un ligero jadeo se escapó de los labios de Kate mientras estiraba el cuello reposando la cabeza en el hombro del escritor.

Rick sonrió y continuó. "Tus pechos…". Subió ambas manos hacia los pechos de Kate y los acarició lo más suavemente que pudo, logrando que sus pezones se volvieran erectos y ella gimiese de forma más audible. "Tu cuello…". Siguió con aquellas caricias hasta su cuello donde fue dejando varios besos. "Tu cara…". Le dio también varios besos por la cara mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente. "Y tus labios…". Giró su cabeza con ternura para poder besarla con pasión.

Ambos correspondieron intensamente a ese beso. El juego había conseguido aumentar no sólo la temperatura de sus cuerpos, sino la del ambiente también.

"Uumm… Uff.. Rick…" Jadeó Kate entrecortadamente cuando notó las manos de Castle acariciar todo su cuerpo sin dejar de besarse.

Rick se centró en sus pechos, rozándolos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos mientras intensificaban el beso y sus lenguas comenzaban un juego peligroso, haciendo que ambos se excitaran aún más. Kate no pudo seguir conteniendo los gemidos y en aquel momento agradeció mentalmente que no estuvieran ni Martha ni Alexis en casa. Castle mantuvo una mano en su pecho izquierdo, acariciándolo y masajeándolo mientras su mano derecha bajaba despacio por su torso, su abdomen hasta llegar a la zona más íntima y preciada de su musa. Un gemido aún mucho más fuerte salió de los labios de Beckett al notar cómo su mano acariciaba circularmente su clítoris. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus caderas se elevaron ligeramente para sentir más la fricción de la mano del escritor. Cada jadeo o gemido de Kate, excitaban aún más a Rick, que no podía soltar de vez en cuando algún gemido cuando ella se movía sobre él. Sin que ella se lo esperara, Castle introdujo con fuerza un dedo en su vagina y comenzó a moverlo con maestría sin dejar de rozar su clítoris. Sus caderas se arquearon y abrió más sus piernas sacándolas de la bañera y apoyándolas en el borde para darle mayor acceso. Ante eso, Rick introdujo otro dedo en su interior y comenzó un baile con sus dedos, dentro de ella mientras con la otra mano, acariciaba de arriba abajo todo su cuerpo, logrando que Beckett se estremeciera y gimiera con más fuerza.

"¡Ohhh Riickk! ¡Sigue! ¡Quiero más!". Gritó ella echando más hacia atrás su cabeza.

Castle comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos con agilidad y fuerza. "Déjate llevar cariño". Susurró él en su oído dándole besos en el cuello y haciéndole algún que otro chupón sin darse cuenta. "Suelta todo lo que tienes dentro..".

Y… dicho y hecho. Kate no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar, estallando en un sonoro orgasmo, que retumbó como una feliz armonía en los oídos de Castle. Rick suavemente sacó los dedos de su interior, bajó sus piernas de nuevo al agua y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola mientras se calmaba.

Cuando Kate consiguió normalizar su respiración, se incorporó entre sus brazos girándose para quedar frente a él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Sus sexos casi se rozaban. Había realizado aquel movimiento tan rápido y tan repentinamente que Castle la miró sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella rió y comenzó a besarle con intensidad, acariciando todo su torso con sus manos.

"Mmmm…. ¿Y… esto?". Consiguió pronunciar Castle entre beso y beso, encantado con lo que Beckett le estaba haciendo.

"Ahora te toca a ti". Contestó ella dirigiendo sus labios al cuello del escritor y besándoselo con ganas mientras le agarraba la cabeza por el pelo. "¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que pare?". Kate le miró a los ojos dejando los besos. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las velas y en aquel momento, a Castle le pareció la imagen más preciosa que había visto jamás. Beckett puso morritos como si fuera una niña pequeña y él se rió apretándola más contra él para que sintiera cómo en apenas segundos su erección había vuelto a crecer considerablemente. "¡Vaya! Creo que no, que no quieres que pare…". Se rió la inspectora y comenzó a darle besos por los pectorales, los hombros, el cuello, mientras sus manos volaban por todo su cuerpo.

El juego que acababa de empezar Beckett estaba volviendo a elevar las temperaturas de sus cuerpos. Los dos se besaban y se acariciaban, pero sobre todo lo hacía ella. Quería llevar el mando esta vez. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del escritor buscando la de él y comenzó un beso tan apasionado como intenso. Se encajó más sobre él haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen sin llegar a penetrarse. Los dos cuerpos se tensaron, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de sus labios. Kate se separó ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos y después volvió a fundirse con él en otro beso apasionado. Sin que Rick se lo esperara, bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna y agarró su miembro firmemente sin dejar de besarle. Castle se tensó pero no pudo evitar elevar ligeramente sus caderas para sentirla mejor. Ella comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, con rapidez, con firmeza. Él no podía dejar de gemir. Estaba a punto. Kate le estaba volviendo loco.

"¡Dios mío Kate!" Se arqueó más cuando sintió que ella aumentaba el ritmo de su mano y se dedicaba a besar y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquello le volvía loco, más aún.

Beckett sonrió con picardía y susurró a su oído sin frenar el movimiento de su mano. "Se me da bien llevar el control, ¿verdad?". Le besó el cuello una y otra vez hasta que notó cómo Castle se terminaba de tensar y llegaba a lo más alto, con ella encima.

Kate le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se separó un poco de él para dejarle que se pusiera cómodo y recuperara la respiración. Rick estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás intentando calmarse. No podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Ella le observaba, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba tan guapo así… Era tan suyo… Suspiró audiblemente y le acarició despacio el pecho, con toda la palma de su mano. Castle aprovechó ese movimiento de ella para agarrarla por la muñeca y volverla a juntar a él. Empezó a besarla con ansias, pasión, dulzura, amor. Beckett se sorprendió de aquello pero no dudó un instante en corresponderle el beso volviendo a pegarse a él. Comenzaron de nuevo una batalla de besos, caricias y movimientos. En apenas unos minutos los dos volvían a estar completamente excitados. Rick mordió el labio de Kate y llevó una mano a su intimidad, acariciándola despacio pero con firmeza. Kate soltó un fuerte gemido y se pegó más a él.

"Detective… Veo que vuelve a estar preparada". Le susurró él en los labios mientras introducía suavemente un par de dedos dentro de ella.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y empezando a respirar entrecortadamente a causa del deseo y del esfuerzo. "Y usted… escritor… lo está desde… hace un rato…". Consiguió decir abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia abajo alzando una ceja.

Ambos se miraron de forma especial, intensa.

Kate sonrió, se acercó más a su oreja y le susurró. "Tienes permiso para hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo". Le mordió el cuello y el hombro y se separó de él suavemente mordiéndose el labio.

Castle sonrió con ganas y la agarró de las caderas juntándola a su cuerpo. La penetró con delicadeza y comenzaron un baile de movimientos, besos y caricias, dando paso a un buen repertorio de gemidos. Inspectora y escritor alcanzaron prácticamente a la vez el clímax. Sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas, sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez. Sentían que sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pero a la vez, se sentían completos. Kate se apartó despacio de él. Estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás como hacía un rato. Volvió a sonreír como una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez.

Al notarla, Castle abrió los ojos y la miró con dulzura y observó su mirada. Estaba pensativa. "¿En qué piensas?". Susurró. No quería romper aquel mágico momento.

Ella sonrió, echó el preservativo fuera y se aproximó de nuevo a él, recostándose sobre su cuerpo, entre sus brazos. "En cómo ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo…". Susurró ella también cerrando los ojos al notar las caricias que Castle le dejaba en el brazo.

Castle sonrió ampliamente al oír aquella respuesta. Su inspectora, su musa, se iba abriendo a él a pasos agigantados. Le besó el pelo sin dejar de darle caricias suaves y ambos cerraron los ojos para recuperarse de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho Después de aquel duro día, a los dos les había venido bien liberar tensión. Acabaron quedándose dormidos en la bañera, abrazados, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Rick se despertó al sentir el cuerpo de Kate temblar ligeramente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos dentro de la bañera y el agua se había enfriado. Con delicadeza comenzó a besar el cuello de Kate intentando despertarla. Fue entonces cuando vio las pequeñas marcas que ella tenía en el cuello y repentinamente paró de besarla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Kate me va a matar…" Pensó para sus adentros.

Kate se había despertado con el primer beso del escritor y se revolvió entre sus brazos cuando notó que paraba. "Mmmm… ¿por qué paras?". Susurró aún medio adormilada intentando abrazarse más con los brazos de Rick. Sentía frío.

"Eh…". Castle no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que en cuanto descubriese las marcas de su cuello, se enfadaría. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello justo donde uno de los chupones y la abrazó más. "Porque… nos vamos a quedar helados aquí. Deberíamos salir".

"Uhum, tienes razón". Se levantó de la bañera retirando el tapón para que se vaciara. Cogió una esponja y echó un poco de gel en ella. Empezó a enjabonarse mientras Castle también se levantaba.

"Espera, deja que te ayude". Susurró él cogiendo el champú de Kate. Se echó un poco en la mano.

"Ya puedo yo Castle". Contestó ella mirándole mientras se pasaba la esponja por los brazos.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero yo también puedo y voy a hacerlo". La miró tajante y comenzó a enjabonar y masajear su cabello.

"Umm…" Kate se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia detrás. Le encantaba lo que el escritor le estaba haciendo.

"Y por tu cara diría que lo hago bien..". Susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando terminó con su pelo.

"No te lo creas demasiado que luego no hay quién te aguante". Le dijo ella divertida, amenazándolo infantilmente con su dedo índice.

Entre bromas y besos, ambos se enjabonaron y se aclararon. Después cada uno se puso un albornoz y salieron de la bañera. Beckett cogió una toalla y comenzó a quitar la mayor cantidad de humedad posible de su pelo. Mientras tanto, Castle se secó el cuerpo y fue a la habitación a ponerse algo de ropa. Entonces se acordó de que su móvil debía estar en la chaqueta. Se puso unos boxers y unos vaqueros y sin camiseta ni nada, salió de la habitación. Fue hasta su chaqueta y buscó el móvil. En aquel momento, la puerta del loft se abría dejando paso a Alexis besándose con un chico. No se esperaba que su padre estuviera en casa. Ambos adolescentes entraron de espaldas a la estancia, sin mirar y continuaron besándose hasta el sofá.

Castle se había quedado boquiabierto al ver la escena. "¡Alexis!" Alzó su padre la voz entre sorprendido y enfadado.

"¡Ay papá! ¡Qué susto!" Se separó ella rápidamente de su acompañante rezando porque su padre no los hubiera pillado, pero en el fondo sabía que su padre lo había visto todo. "¿Qué… qué haces en casa?". Echó una mirada rápida a la casa buscando algo que le indicase por qué su padre estaba a esas horas en casa. Normalmente estaba en comisaría. Pero no encontró nada.

Castle echó un vistazo rápido a su despacho y se acercó a cerrar la puerta. Sabía que Kate estaría vistiéndose y secándose el pelo. Después se acercó a Alexis. "Es mi casa. ¿Qué tiene de raro que esté en ella?". Alzó los hombros mirando a su hija. "De hecho.. ¿tú no deberías haber estado aquí también estudiando? Me dijiste que la semana que viene tienes un examen importante". Miraba a su hija con seriedad y después miró a su acompañante. Lo repasó con la mirada de arriba abajo. El pobre chaval bajó la cabeza, vergonzoso. "¿No nos presentas?".

Alexis agarró la mano del chico y se enfrentó a su padre. "Papá, este es Kevin. Kevin, mi padre". Hizo las presentaciones pertinentes algo nerviosa. Le había contando a su padre que había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ashley, pero él no sabía que habían terminado cortando.

"Encantado… señor Castle". Kevin le ofreció, intimidado, la mano al escritor. Sin embargo, Richard no le correspondió el gesto.

"Igualmente". Contestó sin ni siquiera mirarle y dirigió su mirada seria a Alexis. "¿Podemos hablar un momento?". Entrecerró sus ojos mostrando así su enfado.

"Eh.. sí claro..". No le dio tiempo a seguir hablando pues su padre tiró fuerte de su brazo y se la llevó a la cocina. "¡Papá, que me haces daño!" Exclamó ella soltándose de él cuando su padre paró detrás de la barra de la cocina.

"¿Se puede saber quién es ese chico? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ashley?" La mirada de Castle era de puro enfado.

"A ver, papá, relájate… Conocí a Kevin en el balneario con la abuela. Él es de aquí también. Y con Ashley… bueno, después de la discusión rompimos…". Bajó la cabeza apretando los labios. Quería mucho a Ashley, pero en aquel momento cada uno tenía una prioridad en la cabeza. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y mirando de reojo a Kevin que permanecía de pie en mitad de salón sin saber qué hacer ni tan siquiera adónde mirar.

"¿¡Que has roto con Ashley!? Pero cariño.. ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo estás?". Su enfado pasó a preocupación y agarró a su hija por los hombros haciendo que ésta lo mirara.

"Precisamente por esto no te lo dije. Me sobreproteges papá…" Susurró Alexis mirando a los ojos de su padre. "Estoy bien. Ahora mismo no estamos centrados en lo mismo en la relación. Yo tengo unas cosas en la cabeza y él tiene otras. Punto, no hay más". Suspiró y volvió a mirar de reojo a Kevin. "Kevin me gusta. Y por una vez en la vida me voy a dejar llevar por mis sentimientos y no por la lógica".

Castle se había quedado callado mientras su hija hablaba y cuando acabó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se sorprendió de la reacción de su padre, pues esperaba que le recriminara lo que estaba haciendo. Pero se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos.

"Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón". Le dijo el escritor. "Pero por favor, no me ocultes nada…". Le besó el pelo y se separó del abrazo caminando hacia el centro del salón. Le tendió la mano a Kevin. "Encantado Kevin". Le sonrió viendo como el chico respondía al apretón de manos y entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los adolescentes se quedaron en el salón unos minutos más y después Kevin decidió marcharse y Alexis subió a su cuarto.

Kate estaba en el baño ya vestida y con el pelo prácticamente seco. Se lo estaba peinando cuando escuchó a Castle entrar en la habitación. Evidentemente se había visto las marcas del cuello y pensaba hacerle pagar al chico escritor por ello. Castle se quedó en la habitación sin ir al baño. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando a cerca de su hija, de si la sobreprotegía de verdad, de si debería darle más espacio…

"¡Castle, que sepas que te voy a matar!" Alzó la voz Kate para que la oyera. Hacía referencia a las marcas de su cuello. Pero él no contestó. "¿Castle?". Beckett salió del baño extrañada de que él no se hubiera acercado al baño a ver por qué decía eso. Lo vio sentado en la cama y se mordió el labio. Al verlo cabizbajo y pensativo, se le borró por completo el enfado por los chupones. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado colocando una mano en su espalda desnuda. "Rick… ¿qué ocurre?".

Rick pegó un pequeño bote al notar y oír a Kate y giró la cabeza para comprobar que era ella. "Perdona, me había quedado traspuesto. ¿Me decías algo?".

Kate pasó la mano de arriba abajo por su espalda, acariciándosela. "¿Qué te pasa?". Le miraba con cariño.

"Es por Alexis". Suspiró. "No sé, siempre he creído que lo estaba haciendo bien. Que a pesar de todas las relaciones y los dos matrimonios en los que fracasé, con mi hija, al menos, lo hacía bien. Pero acabo de descubrir que me ha ocultado cosas, que dice que la sobreprotejo. Y tal vez tenga razón. Ya no es una cría, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que la hagan daño y si puedo evitarlo, lo haré". Castle tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus codos reposaban apoyados sobre sus piernas y tenía el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Kate notó cómo una pequeña punzada se clavaba entre su estómago y su corazón. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla tratando de animarle y pasó su brazo por los hombros de él, abrazándolo. "Rick, tu hija tiene el mejor padre del mundo. El mejor hombre que existe". Él le miró ante sus palabras y ella le sonrió. "Todas las adolescentes desearían tener un padre como tú. Divertido, cariñoso, que sabe escuchar, protector…". Fue enumerando mientras él no quitaba los ojos de ella. "Pero llega una edad en la que una necesita más espacio". Paró un momento intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Alexis te quiere, Castle. Y sabe que tú sólo quieres lo mejor para ella. Pero se está empezando a dar cuenta de que necesita empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones, de que necesita un poco de espacio para sí misma… Todas las adolescentes pasan por esa etapa. Y te aseguro que puede llegar a ser la peor etapa. Pero dudo que sea así en tu hija. Ella es especial. Y nunca se alejaría de ti. Si te ha ocultado algo es o bien porque no estaba preparada para contártelo o porque no quería que tú reaccionaras mal ni preocuparte a ti".

"Entonces… ¿crees que debo darle el espacio que necesita?". Kate asintió mirándolo con comprensión. "¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?". Frunció el ceño sin estar seguro del todo.

"Dale tiempo. Ella será la que acabe acudiendo a ti y te contará lo que tenga que contarte. Pero no la presiones. Deja que elija sus propias decisiones. Sabes de sobra que si algo le preocupa de verdad o le ocurre algo grave, te lo contará. Mientras tanto, sigue siendo el padre que has sido hasta ahora, pero un poquito menos protector". Le besó la cabeza y le soltó el abrazo levantándose de la cama.

"Vale, lo intentaré". Se frotó la cara en señal de que no estaba del todo convencido, pero intentaría hacer lo que Kate le había dicho. "Gracias…". Miró a Beckett sonriendo un poco más.

"Siempre". Contestó ella ahora y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él empezando a darle varios besos suaves por el cuello.

"Uy inspectora… Si sigue por ese camino va a acabar de nuevo sin ropa". Le avisó él agarrándola por las caderas y pegándola más a él.

"Ummm… de eso nada". Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y le hizo una pequeña marca. "Esta es mi pequeña venganza por las marcas que tengo en mi cuello". Le hizo alguna más consiguiendo calentar a Castle. Cuando vio que él la pegaba más a su cuerpo, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó de sus piernas dejando a Rick boquiabierto.

"Ehh… ¡eso no es justo!" Se quejó él mirando cómo ella iba a calzarse. Soltó el aire despacio. Era increíble la rapidez de Beckett para calentarle. Intentó calmarse respirando hondo varias veces.

"Da gracias a que no te pego un tiro ahora mismo". Contestó ella divertida mientras se terminaba de calzar.

"Muy graciosa inspectora". Se levantó de la cama terminando de vestirse él también. Después, buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó comprobando que tenía un mensaje de Ryan.

"Voy a llamar a mi padre. Quiero cenar con él y... contarle todo esto". Suspiró apretando los labios. Vio como Castle asentía y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se quedó en el despacho de él mientras hablaba con su padre.

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos qué ocurre con lo que hayan encontrado Espósito y Ryan.  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Y no os olvidéis comentar, por favor.**


	22. Chapter 22

Castle abrió el mensaje sin decirle nada a Kate.

 _El número que nos diste pertenece a un teléfono prepago. No está a nombre de nadie. No se puede rastrear y tampoco sabemos dónde lo compró._

 _Lo siento._

 _Seguiremos intentando encontrar la tienda en la que lo consiguió._

 _Te mantendré informado._

Castle releyó el mensaje varias veces y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Iba a ser muy difícil encontrar a ese hombre y lo cierto es que tampoco estaba seguro de que encontrarlo era lo mejor. Suspiró y se guardó el móvil justo cuando Kate volvía a entrar en la habitación tras haber hablado con su padre.

"He quedado con él para dentro de una hora". Le informó Beckett sentándose en la cama al lado de Castle. "Iremos a mi apartamento. Así no tengo que volverme luego después de casa de mi padre".

"Kate… sé que es absurdo que te lo repita pero… tengo mucho cuidado, por favor". La miró a los ojos realmente preocupado.

Kate le sonrió y colocó su mano en la mejilla del escritor. "La tendré, no te preocupes". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Además, tendré todo el rato pegado a mi culo al tío de fuera".

"Hablando de eso… Creo que deberías o deberíamos hablar con Gates…". Castle le contó que en realidad la capitana no había decidido seguir manteniéndole la protección. Que fue él el que mintió al policía para que no dejara a Beckett sin proteger.

"¡¿Que has hecho qué Castle?!". Beckett se levantó de la cama sin poder creerse lo que acaba de oír. "No me lo puedo creer… ¡Como Gates se entere a mi me despide y a ti te pega un tiro personalmente!". Paseaba por la habitación visiblemente enfadada y preocupada.

"Era lo que tenía que hacer Beckett. Sigues necesitando esa protección y no iba a contárselo antes a Gates que a ti". Se levantó el también de la cama, serio, firme. Se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos haciendo que se quedara frente a él. "Mírame…". Cambió su tono de voz por uno más dulce. "Vamos a hacer una cosa". Le acariciaba las manos con suavidad. "Te voy a llevar a tu apartamento para que cenes allí tranquilamente con tu padre y me voy a ir a comisaría a hablar yo mismo con Gates, ¿vale?". Ella asintió intentando calmarse. "¿Quieres que se lo cuente también a los chicos para que empiecen a buscar algo?". Beckett empezó a sopesarlo, pero Richard continuó. "Ryan me ha mandado un mensaje. Dice que no se puede seguir la pista del número de teléfono del que me llamaron. De prepago, y no está a nombre de nadie. Pero que van a seguir investigando".

Kate asintió. "Está bien, cuéntales lo que te dijo ese hombre y lo que he decidido hacer.". Se separó de él. No porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque de nuevo, esa situación empezaba a superarla y necesitaba su espacio. "Castle… ¿Antes de llevarme a mi apartamento, me puedes a acercar a otro sitio?".

"Claro". Le sonrió el mientras se terminaba de vestir. "Pero te espero y después te llevo a tu apartamento. ¿Qué vais a cenar? ¿Compramos algo de camino a tu casa?".

"No hace falta, mi padre llevará algo". Cogió su chaqueta, sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y mandó un mensaje. Obtuvo respuesta al de un par de minutos y volvió a guardar el móvil en el pantalón. "¿Estás listo?".

"Sí. Pero dame un par de minutos que voy a subir a despedirme de Alexis". Kate asintió y el subió a la habitación de su hija.

Mientras Castle se despedía de Alexis que estaba centrada en sus apuntes estudiando, Beckett le esperó dando vueltas por su despacho, cotilleando los libros y todas las cosas que él tenía allí. Vio aquella pantalla enorme que tenía detrás del escritorio y cogió el mando para encenderla. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó asombrada de lo que vio.

Su nombre y su foto rodeados de toda la información sobre el caso de su madre. Como en su pizarra, como en la ventana de su casa. Un escalofrío le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Él también había estado obsesionado con ese caso, con el caso de su madre. Probablemente buscaba alguna pista que a ella se le hubiera pasado por alto. Suspiró hondo acercándose a la pantalla y tocándola para leer el resto de la información. Definitivamente él debía de haber pasado horas ahí delante tratando de encontrar algo con lo que seguir. Cogió aire despacio. Ese hombre había hecho todo eso por ella, por el caso de su madre. Sonrió inevitablemente. Era el hombre más maravilloso que jamás había conocido. Tenía que quererla mucho para haber dedicado parte de su tiempo a todo eso. Estaba tan concentrada en aquello y en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cómo Castle bajaba y entraba en el despacho buscándola.

Richard al ver lo que Kate estaba mirando se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante eso. Le daba miedo que se lo tomase mal, que le sentase mal que hubiese estado intentando averiguar nuevas cosas sobre el asesinato de su madre.

"Kate…". Susurró tras unos minutos detrás de ella. "Lo siento… Pensaba contarte todo eso, pero no encontré la forma… Yo simplemente quería ver si nos habíamos dejado algo, si podría haber algo por donde pillarle…". Frunció el ceño dando un par de pasos adelante para acercarse a ella por detrás.

Beckett giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió con tranquilidad. Se acercó a él terminando de darse la vuelta y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Castle apoyó su cara en la mano de Kate. "Probablemente en otro momento me habría enfadado, pero ahora… me parece dulce". Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Castle soltó el aire que había contenido, aliviado. "Gracias…" Se acercó más a él colocando ahora las manos en las caderas del escritor. "Siempre has estado ahí, incluso cuando yo no sabía que estabas".

Castle aprovechó la cercanía de Kate para pasar sus brazos por sus hombros y la besó con delicadeza. "Por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa". Se sonrieron con ternura y tras unos minutos más abrazados, salieron de la casa, caminando uno al lado del otro, pero sin darse la mano. Se montaron en el coche de Castle y él condujo hasta donde ella le dijo. El policía les siguió.

"Para Castle, es aquí". Dijo Beckett mirando por la ventanilla para cerciorarse de que aquel era el edificio al que quería ir.

"¿Aquí?". Castle paró en el primer sitió que vio y miró también por la ventanilla. "¿Qué hay aquí?". La miró sin entender por qué le había pedido que la llevara allí.

"Mi psicólogo". Miró a Castle con una media sonrisa y pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. "Ya te dije que necesitaba ayuda y que la había pedido y lo cierto es que últimamente había reducido mis horas aquí, pero creo que después de todo lo que está pasando… necesito un poco de terapia con él". Castle asintió comprensivo. "¿Me esperas aquí? No creo que tarde más de veinte minutos. Él tiene prisa y mi padre llegará a mi casa en poco más de cuarenta minutos".

"Tranquila, aquí espero. Pero dile a tu protección que suba contigo". Ella asintió, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió del coche de Castle, le pidió al policía que la acompañara y entró en el edificio subiendo hasta el piso en el que estaba su psicólogo.

Castle tamborileaba con sus dedos en el volante del coche mientras contemplaba cómo la gente iba de un lado a otro, casi siempre con prisas.Había llevado a Beckett a su casa cuando ésta salió de hablar con el psicólogo. Se cercioró de que se quedaba con protección y después condujo hasta la comisaría. Allí habló con Gates y le contó todo con detalle. La capitana accedió, por supuesto, a no retirarle la protección a la inspectora, aunque reprendió al escritor por haber hecho que uno de sus hombres siguieran protegiendo a Beckett sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, Castle pudo convencerla de que era estrictamente necesario. Cuando terminó con Gates, reunió a Ryan, Espo y Lanie y les contó a los tres la llamada telefónica. Sus compañeros se preocuparon y le preguntaron al escritor qué iba a hacer la inspectora. Castle les explicó que Beckett, como todos sospechaban, quería dar con ese hombre y su información, pero, para sorpresa de todos, les dijo que si llegaba al punto en el que no podía continuar avanzando o la cosa se ponía demasiado peligrosa, pararía. Los tres les se comprometieron a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

Así que, tras la charla con sus compañeros, Castle volvió al coche y una vez allí, mandó un mensaje a Beckett.

 _Todo arreglado._

 _¿Cómo va esa cena?_

 _Te echo de menos._

 _Un beso._

 _Rick._

Tenía el coche aparcado frente a la comisaría y no sabía muy bien adónde ir ni qué hacer. Decidió acercarse hacia el apartamento de Beckett, aunque tampoco quería interrumpir la cena ni la charla con su padre. Condujo distraído, pensando en cómo ayudar a Kate. Cómo encontrar al hombre del teléfono. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Llegó a la altura del edificio de la inspectora y aparcó en la acera de enfrente. Veía que había luz en el salón. Giró su cabeza para comprobar que el coche del hombre que la protegía estaba allí. Suspiró aliviado al verlo y supuso que él estaría arriba frente a la puerta de ella. Apagó el motor del coche y subió el volumen de la radio. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se acomodó en el asiento del coche escuchando la música. No quitaba ojo al portal ni a la ventana de Kate. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudarla, pero seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo. De repente, el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió rápidamente y sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de Beckett.

 _Gracias por hablar con Gates._

 _Acabamos de terminar de cenar. Ahora nos toca una copita de vino y una larga charla._

 _¿Algo nuevo del teléfono?._

 _Yo también te echo de menos. ¿Te llamo cuando mi padre se vaya y te pasas un ratito por aquí?._

 _Un beso._

 _Kate._

Lo releyó varias veces sin poder evitar sonreír y cogió aire para responderle.

 _Del teléfono aún nada._

 _Voy a cenar algo yo también. Avísame cuando hayáis acabado y voy para allí._

 _Suerte con la charla. Y recuerda, ¡yo estoy contigo!_

 _Te quiero._

 _Rick._

No esperó a la respuesta, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su loft. Iba a cenar algo con su madre y su hija y después esperaría a la llamada de Kate para ir a su apartamento. Cuando llegó a casa vio a Alexis y Martha cocinando y charlando. Alexis estaba contándole a su abuela lo que había pasado con Kevin y su padre. Pero Castle no se enteró de eso porque en cuanto entró en la casa, ambas se callaron.

"Wow… ¿qué es todo esto que tenéis aquí montado?". Dejó las llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó y se acercó a la cocina dando un beso a su hija en la cabeza. Miró todo lo que había encima de la mesa.

"Estamos cocinando". Contestó la pelirroja. "No nos decidíamos por qué hacer para cenar así que hemos sacado de todo a ver si así nos inspiramos". Le sonrió a su padre. Aunque le había molestado su comportamiento con el chico, en parte le entendía. "¿Qué te apetece cenar a ti papá?".

"Lo que sea mientras que no cocine tu abuela…". Susurró en el oído a su hija pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Martha el escuchara. Ambos se rieron ante el comentario del escritor.

"Muy gracioso Richard" Miró a ambos entrecerrando los ojos en señal reprobatoria. "Que sepáis que sé cocinar mucho mejor de lo que creéis". Les amenazó con un dedo.

"Bien, entonces… ¿por qué no nos cocinas algo… comestible?". Alzó Castle una ceja mientras hacía aquella proposición. "Mientras, me contáis cómo os ha ido por el balneario. ¿Os parece?". Miró a ambas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Querido, no te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado cocinar esta noche". Le besó la mejilla y se puso un delantal para comenzar.

"Eso espero madre, eso espero". Se rió y fue a la nevera a por una botella de agua. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se la bebió de golpe.

"¿Has hablado con Beckett papá?". Inquirió la adolescente apartándose de la mesa para que su abuela pudiera ponerse manos a la obra.

"Sí". Suspiró Castle. "Y voy a apoyarla en lo que ha decidido. Es peligroso, para ella, pero no voy a dejarla sola". Había fijado su vista en el vaso de agua ya vacío.

"¿Qué va a hacer?". Preguntó Martha mientras pelaba y cortaba verduras.

"Buscar a la persona que me llamó. Intentar dar con ese hombre y obtener la información que él tiene. Va ser muy difícil y más sabiendo que corre peligro a cualquier momento del día hasta que encierren a Bracken. Pero ella es así. Lucha por lo que cree que tiene que luchar y evidentemente, la justicia por su madre es un fuerte motivo por el que luchar". Guardó la botella de agua en la nevera y dejó el vaso en la fregadera.

"¿Y tú cómo vas a ayudarla ahí?". Preguntó Alexis mientras miraba lo que hacía su abuela.

"Yo poco puedo hacer hija. Esperar a que Espo y Ryan encuentren algo a lo que agarrarnos e intentar descifrar quién es ese hombre, por qué Montgomery confiaba en él y qué información tiene". Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Una idea rondaba por su cabeza.

"Estáis juntos, ¿verdad?". Preguntó de repente su madre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dejándolo perplejo ante esa pregunta.

Castle se quedó mirando a su madre, atónito porque le hubiera preguntado aquello. No sabía que responderle. La verdad era que estaban juntos, pero sabía que Kate no quería que nadie se enterase. Sino, sería más fácil que la información llegara a Gates y no les dejase trabajar juntos. Pero él sabía que Kate necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar todo lo referente a ellos y que esa era otra razón por la que no quería contar nada a nadie aún.

Al ver que no respondía, Alexis posó su mano en el hombro de su padre. "Papá…". Le acarició el hombro suavemente. "¿Estás con Kate?". Le preguntó ella dulcemente.

Castle suspiró y miró a su hija asintiendo lentamente. "Sí…" Vio como ambas sonreían y él sonrió también. "Pero por favor, no se puede enterar nadie, no todavía". Frunció ligeramente el ceño al decir aquello y vio que tanto su madre como su hija le miraban expectantes a que continuara. "Me ha costado mucho que Kate se abriera a mí. Que aceptara sus sentimientos y que comprendiera que la quiero con locura, que incluso la amo y que no pienso hacerle daño nunca, jamás. Al menos, no intencionadamente". Paró un momento pensando en las palabras adecuadas. "Necesita tiempo para entender y adaptarse a todo esto, a sus miedos y a sus sentimientos. Y se lo voy a dar, todo el que necesite. Por eso no quería decir nada, pero… ¡qué demonios! Sois mi familia y estoy feliz de tenerla a mi lado. En el fondo, necesitaba contároslo". Sonrió a sus chicas y ambas se abrazaron a él. "Sólo os pido que delante de ella actuéis con normalidad, como hasta ahora. Hasta que yo le diga que lo sabéis, ¿vale?". Las miró sonriendo y besó el pelo de su hija.

"Claro hijo. Pero deberías proponerle que se venga a vivir aquí". Vio cómo su hijo le echaba una de sus miradas. "Así estaría más segura…". Añadió Martha para salir de aquella mirada de Castle y continuó intentando preparar la cena.

"A ver, mamá. ¿Tú qué entiendes por darle el tiempo que necesite?". Giró la cabeza Castle mirando a su madre con los ojos abiertos.

"Ay hijo, la vida es muuuuuuy corta. Deberíais aprovecharla muy bien". Dramatizó como siempre aquella mujer mientras no quitaba ojo a lo que cocinaba, o al menos, a lo que intentaba cocinar.

"Y lo haremos, pero todavía no". Contestó tajante el escritor y miró a su hija. "¿Tú qué opinas Alexis? ¿Te parece bien que esté con Kate?". Preguntó mientras se centraba en los ojos azules de su pelirroja favorita.

"¿Desde cuándo me preguntas si me parece bien o mal que estés con nadie?". Alexis rió mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre y continuó sin dejarle hablar a él. "Por supuesto que me parece bien que estés con Kate. Ella te hace feliz. Te ha hecho sufrir mucho, pero yo sé que te hace feliz. Lo veo en tu mirada. Y también sé que es la mujer que llevas buscando todo este tiempo". Le sonrió con cariño. "Me gusta Kate. Me gusta para ti y me gusta como madrastra". Le acarició el brazo con ternura y se levantó yendo al sofá a sentarse y leer un libro.

Castle la siguió y se sentó a su lado quitándole el libro de las manos para que le atendiera. "Sé que jamás te he preguntado si te parecía bien o mal que estuviera con una mujer, pero siento que con Beckett tengo que hacerlo. Ella para mí es muy importante. Mucho más de lo que lo fuera cualquier mujer. Y me gusta que te guste para mí, y también como tu madrastra. Pero eso, guárdatelo de momento, ¿si?. No quiero espantarla tan pronto". Sonrió a Alexis.

"No te preocupes. Hasta que nos digas lo contrario, seguirá siendo inspectora Beckett". Ambos sonrieron. "Aunque ella ya haya estado en casa, durmiendo contigo en tu cama". Soltó Alexis volviendo a coger el libro que su padre le había quitado y abriéndolo por la página por la que iba.

"¿Có… cómo sabes eso?". La boca de Castle se abrió de golpe al oír aquello.

"Bueno… digamos que cuando llegué a casa, escuché el ruido del secador en tu baño. Cerraste la puerta del despacho para que no viera ni oyera nada, pero tengo un oído muy agudo. Ya deberías saberlo". Se concentró en su lectura dejando a su padre atónito.

Tras aquella pequeña charla, la familia Castle decidió encargar comida después de tener que apagar un pequeño fuego que había provocado Martha intentando cocinar algo de verduras.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Beckett, la inspectora había contado a su padre todo lo referente al caso de su madre. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse y no echarse a llorar, pero no quería preocupar más a su padre. Hablaron de Bracken, de su detención, de todo lo que el senador había hecho y también de la llamada telefónica que había recibido Castle. Aquello preocupó mucho a Jim.

"Katie cariño, ¿por qué no pides unas vacaciones y te alejas un tiempo de todo esto y de esa gente? Podrías irte a la casa que tenemos en la costa…". Intentó su padre convencer a su hija para que se alejara, huyera, dejara de investigar. No quería perderla a ella también.

"No papá… No puedo, lo siento..". Estaban sentados en el sofá y ella se acercó más a el, cogiéndole de las manos. "Necesito encontrar esa información. Sólo así me aseguraré de que Bracken no vuelva a pisar la calle nunca más. Ya he conseguido mucho, puedo hacer esto también. Se lo debo a mamá…". Susurró mirando a los ojos a su padre.

"No Kate, tú no le debes nada a nadie… Son ellos los que nos deben a nosotros". Suspiró. "Hija, es muy peligroso. Tú misma me lo has dicho. Podrían acabar contigo. De hecho, ya os lo han advertido". Apretó las manos de su hija.

"Tengo protección a todas horas. Trabajo en una comisaría. No van a poder hacerme nada". Contestó ella intentando calmarse y parar las lágrimas que intentaban salir. "Voy a intentar dar con ese hombre y con la información que posee. Por todos los medios" Contestó tajante y vio como su padre bajaba la cabeza. Respiró hondo y continuó. "Pero… si llega el momento en el que no puedo continuar, no tengo más pistas que seguir, te prometo que lo dejaré". Su padre levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. Kate le sonrió. "Papá… mi vida ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años. Ahora… tengo algo que llevaba tiempo deseando y no pienso estropearlo". Le sonrió con cariño y sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y humedecieron sus mejillas.

"Eso que tienes ahora… ¿Es amor?". Preguntó su padre prácticamente convencido de que así era.

 **¿Qué responderá Beckett?  
¿Creéis que le confesará a su padre que está enamorada y quién es esa persona que le ha robado el corazón?**


	23. Chapter 23

Kate permaneció unos minutos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y al final, asintió secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Sí papá.. Creo que sí". Volvió a asentir sonriendo mientras más lágrimas volvían a caer. Su padre le sonrió con cariño. "Y esta vez… voy a dejarme llevar, ver adónde me llevan mis sentimientos". Le sonrió ella también a su padre. "Quiero a Castle. Se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, incluso cuando yo intentaba alejarlo de mi lado. Él siempre ha estado ahí y sé que sin él, jamás habría conseguido atrapar a Bracken".

Jim se acercó más a Kate y sin que ella se lo esperara, la abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegro mucho cariño. Parece un buen hombre y sé que te quiere mucho". Le acarició el pelo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Gracias papá…". Susurró Kate dejándose abrazar por su padre. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmar las lágrimas y después se separó ligeramente de él para mirarle. "Es un buen hombre y sé que él jamás dejaría que me pasara nada". No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisilla tonta que, por vergüenza, trató de ocultar delante de su padre, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

"Lo sé Katie, lo sé. Pero sabes que aún así, todo esto sigue siendo muy peligroso. Ya sé que no voy a convencerte de que pares, pero por lo menos, prométeme que irás con cuidado…". Le agarró el mentón tiernamente haciendo que ella le mirara.

"Prometido". Sonrió Kate y se abrazó fuerte a su padre.

Continuaron charlando un rato, pero ésta vez de diferentes temas, más banales. Kate miró el móvil y comprobó que eran las doce de la noche.

Su padre vio el gesto de su hija. "Es tarde, debería ir yéndome. Aunque me quedo más tranquilo si estás con alguien hija". Se levantó del sofá llevando las dos copas de vino que habían usado a la cocina.

"Voy a avisar ahora a Castle y seguramente se presente aquí en menos de veinte minutos". Sonrió mientras se levantaba ella también y le escribía un mensaje al escritor diciéndole que su padre se iba ya.

"Vaya… ¿O sea que ya vais en serio?". Sorprendió Jim a Kate con aquella pregunta.

Beckett le miró unos segundos torciendo los labios ligeramente y con los ojos entrecerrados. Después, sonrió. "Sí, parece que sí papá. Aunque yo todavía necesito un pequeño tiempo para adaptarme a todo esto y no encerrarme, como siempre. Así que, por favor, de momento no digas nada de nuestra relación, ¿vale?". Su padre asintió mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "Y menos a la gente del trabajo".

"Son vuestros amigos. ¿Qué problema hay en que ellos lo sepan?". Jim estaba ya junto a la puerta con la chaqueta puesta.

"Bueno, a veces pueden ser muy plastas y muy metomentodos. Y quiero asegurarme del todo primero. Además que no se puede enterar la capitana, o es probable que no nos deje trabajar juntos". Se acercó a la puerta para despedir a su padre.

"Escucha a tu corazón Katie". Le sonrió su padre abrazándose a ella y dándole dos besos de despedida.

"Lo haré papá". Correspondió a su abrazo y se despidieron. Kate se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo su padre iba hacia el ascensor y saludó al agente que vigilaba a Beckett.

Después, la inspectora se metió en casa y recogió los platos y las cosas de la cena. Terminó a los cinco minutos de haberse ido su padre así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Castle, con su pistola al lado. Empezó a dar vueltas a todo el caso de su madre, a lo mal que lo habían pasado en esos años y no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas.

Castle, cuando recibió el mensaje, estaba en su despacho con la pantalla encendida y revisando una y otra vez toda la información del caso de la madre de Beckett. Tenía una idea en la cabeza y quería sopesarla antes de hablarla con Kate. Cuando leyó su mensaje, sonrió, apagó la tele y le contestó que estaría allí en pocos minutos. Condujo con cierta rapidez hasta el apartamento de Kate. A esas horas no había mucho tráfico por Nueva York. Llegó a su edificio, aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y subió a su piso. Saludó al agente y llamó a la puerta de Kate.

Beckett, al oír su puerta, se sobresaltó, a pesar de que sabía que Castle tendría que estar al caer. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo, cogió su arma y fue a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y apuntando al exterior con la pistola.

Castle, al ver la pistola pegó un bote hacia atrás y levantó las manos con los ojos muy abiertos. "Eh, eh, eh! Que soy yo… baja la pistola, por favor". Se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de que se había asustado bastante.

"Perdona Castle. Estoy muy susceptible últimamente". Confesó bajando el arma y adentrándose en su apartamento. Vio cómo el escritor la seguía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se había dado cuenta de los ojos enrojecidos de Kate.

Se sentaron en el sofá, en silencio. Beckett tenía la vista fija en unas fotografías que había sobre la mesita pequeña. Eran de su madre, de cuando era joven. De la boda con su padre e incluso con Kate de niña. Castle dirigió la mirada hacia aquellas fotos y sonrió con tristeza. Acarició la espalda de Kate suavemente, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella. Esperaría a que ella le contase qué tal había ido la charla con su padre.

Al sentirle, la inspectora levantó la vista de las fotos y miró a Castle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Qué pensaría mi madre si me rindiera antes de encontrar toda la información y poder encerrar a Bracken de por vida?". Susurró más para sí que para Castle.

Richard colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo que caía por su frente. "Pensaría que tiene la hija más valiente del mundo. Que ha llegado a conseguir justicia y que ha sabido rendirse a tiempo antes de que arruinen su vida". Le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siento que se lo debo Rick. Que le debo mucho más de lo que he conseguido darle". Volvió a dirigir su triste mirada a las fotografías.

"Kate, cariño…". Se acercó más a ella sin dejar de mirarla. "Nadie es capaz de llegar tan lejos como lo has hecho tú. Has aprendido a vivir con el dolor de su pérdida, has superado cientos de obstáculos y has encontrado a su asesino. Y lo vas a meter entre rejas". Su voz sonaba tranquila y segura. Quería convencerla de aquello. "Y ahora, tras este nuevo problema, vas a volver a luchar. Eso ya dice todo de ti. Lo consigas o no, tu madre ya está orgullosa de ti. Te lo dice en esa carta. Carta que ella confiaba en que encontraras, como así ha sido". Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kate y la atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Le dio un dulce beso en el pelo. "Además, que un padre, o una madre, simplemente por el hecho de ver que su hija tiene su propio piso, su trabajo, sus amistades e incluso sus relaciones, ya se siente orgulloso u orgullosa". Le sonrió con ternura y Kate elevó la cabeza para mirarle agradecida. "Bueno, aunque en mi caso, como padre de Alexis, me gustaría omitir la parte de las relaciones". Bromeó ligeramente consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa de los labios de la inspectora.

"Puede que tengas razón…" Susurró ella volviendo a acomodarse en su hombro. "Lo que pasa es que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar…". Volvió a mirar a las fotos mordiéndose el labio.

"Quizás yo pueda ayudar ahí". Le sonrió al ver cómo ella le miraba entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

"¿Has estado investigando? ¿Ryan y Espo han conseguido algo de la llamada?". Por un momento, sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

Castle sonrió ante las preguntas y negó con la cabeza. "No, a las dos cosas. Que yo sepa, de momento no han encontrado nada a cerca del teléfono. Y yo no he investigado, simplemente he estado pensando. Ya sabes que eso se me da muy bien". Bromeó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Kate, quien sonrió.

"A ver, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?". Beckett se reclinó en el sofá echando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar el cuello y la espalda mientras le escuchaba.

Castle se giró un poco más sentado en el sofá mirándola. "Si tuvieras que confiarle información muy, muy importante, a alguien, ¿a quién se la darías?".

"A ti". Respondió ella sonriendo mordiéndose el labio y Rick no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente.

"Vale…". Susurró mirándola intensamente y cogió aire sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Y además de a mí?".

Beckett frunció el ceño pensándolo. "A mi padre…". Contestó ella segura. Vio cómo Castle seguía mirándola. "O a mis compañeros de comisaría: Ryan, Espo o Lanie".

"¡Touché!". Exclamó el escritor inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kate desvió la mirada de los ojos de Castle y la dirigió a su ventana, cerrada, donde tenía todo lo del caso de su madre. Se levantó, la abrió y se quedó de pies mirándola pensativa, con una mano en la cadera y la otra en su barbilla. "¿Crees que Montgomery le dio esa información a algún excompañero?". Pronunció en voz alta sin quitar la mirada de sus notas sobre el caso de su madre.

"Exacto". Se levantó Castle y se colocó a su lado mirando él también a toda esa información. "Lo que no sé, es a quién".

Estuvieron callados, de pie, mirando, leyendo y releyendo todas y cada una de las notas que la inspectora había ido construyendo.

"Bueno, sabemos en lo que Montgomery estaba metido con los otros dos policías". Empezó Beckett.

"Cierto. Y me imagino que pasarían por muchas cosas juntos, lo que les habría hecho cogerse mucha confianza…". Beckett miró a Castle tras aquello.

"A Raglan lo mataron delante de nuestros ojos…". Apuntó ella pensativa sin dejar de mirar a Castle.

"Pero de McCalister no sabemos nada". Continuó él.

"Tiene que ser él, Castle. Le ha tenido que dar la información a McCalister". Castle asintió convencido él también de que iban por buen camino.

"Pero… ¿cómo lo encontramos?". Torció el escritor el morro pensando y volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la ventana.

"Eso ya no lo sé…". Suspiró mirando ella también a lo que tenía escrito. "Voy a llamar a Ryan y a Espo a ver si me pueden ayudar". Fue hasta el sofá a coger su móvil.

"Kate, espera". Se acercó a ella agarrándola del brazo para que frenara.

Beckett le miró confundida sin entender por qué la paraba. "¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Has visto la hora que es?". Le dijo con ternura acariciando suavemente su mano. "Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Estarán en casa, durmiendo. Mañana vamos a primerísima hora a comisaría y lo buscamos. ¿Te parece?". Sonrió dulcemente.

Beckett soltó el aire despacio dejándose caer en el sofá sin separar su mano de la de Castle. "Tienes razón". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Ven…". Susurró melosa tirando de la mano del escritor para que se sentara con ella.

Richard sonrió y sin dudarlo, se sentó a su lado aún con sus manos entrelazadas. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y trazó un reguero de besos suaves hacia su cuello. Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso y jadeó cuando él besó y mordió suavemente el punto en el que se juntan su cuello y su clavícula.

"Le he dicho a mi padre que estamos juntos…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a poner la cabeza recta, para mirarle a los ojos.

Rick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido y a la vez encantado con que ella hubiera revelado aquello a su padre. "¿De verdad?".

"Uhum…". Asintió Kate sonriendo y se acercó a los labios del escritor. Sin rozarlos, susurró. "Necesitaba contarle que estoy contigo, que tú estás conmigo". Rozó los labios del escritor con los suyos, suavemente.

"¿Y… cómo se lo ha tomado?". Castle se aproximó más a ella terminando de acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios y se los besó con delicadeza.

"Ummm…". Beckett correspondió al beso lentamente. "Bien… yo creo… que muy… bien…". Soltó cada palabra entre beso y beso.

Castle sonrió abiertamente y se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. "A mí, me lo han sonsacado mi madre y mi hija". Soltó una carcajada pequeña. "Supongo que se me nota demasiado".

"¿Lo han sabido?". Se sorprendió ella ahora, pero no dejó de sonreír. Castle asintió. "¿Cómo?". Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"¿Tú has visto bien mis ojos?". Beckett centró su mirada en los ojos de Castle y no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Sabes desde cuándo no me brillaban así?". Kate negó con la cabeza sonriendo y elevó su mano hasta acariciar despacio la mejilla de Rick. "Desde que tuve a Alexis por primera vez entre mis brazos. Desde su primera palabra y sus primeros pasos".

Beckett sonrió ampliamente al oír aquello y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Castle empezando a besarle con ganas. Sus manos volaron hacia su torso y las introdujo debajo de la camisa. Comenzó a acariciar frenéticamente todo su cuerpo, besándole con ansias. Castle al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero no dudó en corresponder a aquel beso mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de Beckett para pegarla más a él.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que se les había ocurrido la pista de McCalister. Beckett había insistido a sus compañeros en que no dijesen nada a Gates o no la dejaría seguir investigando. Sin embargo, la capitana se olía algo. La inspectora seguía teniendo protección a todas horas y sin que sus compañeros lo supiesen, Castle no se había separado de ella ni un minuto desde que salían de comisaría. Habían dormido en el piso de Kate. Ella insistió en que no quería poner en riesgo a la familia del escritor, que bastante era que él también estuviera en peligro al estar con ella. Castle cedió. Por supuesto que no pensaba dejarla sola en ningún momento.

La investigación de McCalister no estaba resultando nada fácil. No había ni rastro de él desde hacía unos años. Ni domicilio, ni teléfono… Nada. Aquello tenía a Beckett desesperada. No quería darse por vencida tan pronto. Su humor no era el mejor. Se sentía irritada y saltaba ante cualquier chorrada. Castle intentaba tener paciencia con ella. Sabía que no conseguir nada del expolicía era la razón por la que Kate estaba así. Aunque a veces le resultaba muy duro tener que aguantar sus desplantes. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban a casa, conseguía relajarla con un buen baño y una deliciosa copa de vino. Alguna noche, incluso le dio un masaje. Sólo en su apartamento, el estado de ánimo de Kate mejoraba.

Aquel día no habían tenido más que un caso muy sencillo que habían resuelto fácilmente. Kate estaba haciendo papeleo en su escritorio. Ryan y Espo se tomaban un café y Castle estaba sentado en su silla jugando con su móvil, junto a la mesa de Beckett. Ambos permanecían en silencio. Acababan de tener un pequeño rifirrafe de nuevo debido al humor de perros de Beckett.

De repente, el teléfono de la mesa de Beckett comenzó a sonar. Ella lo cogió con rapidez. "Beckett". Escuchó lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea y frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?". Volvía a escuchar atentamente a su interlocutor y miró a Castle mordiéndose el labio. Castle la miraba atento. "Bien, gracias por avisarme. Vamos ahora mismo". Colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la mesa yendo rápidamente a la sala de descanso donde estaban Ryan y Espo. Castle la siguió dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos. "Chicos, me acaban de avisar. Han entrado en la casa de Montgomery. Parece que buscaban algo. No sé si han encontrado lo que buscaban. Gracias a Dios, las niñas no estaban en casa. Sólo su mujer, que ha debido de alcanzar al ladrón con un disparo. Pero huyó". Contó a toda prisa mientras ellos se quedaban atónitos, igual que Castle.

"¿Por qué te han llamado a ti? Quiero decir, no ha habido ningún homicidio…". Frunció Castle el ceño formulando aquella pregunta.

"Bueno, puse a un par de hombres a vigilar la casa de Montgomery. Supuse que los hombres de Bracken irían a por esa información y probablemente no sabrían que Roy se la dio a alguien. Los agentes, cuando han llegado esta mañana, han visto a más policías en la casa y se han acercado a preguntar. Casualidad, esta noche, era la que tenían libre. No podía obligarles a estar frente a la casa día y noche durante toda la semana". Suspiró la inspectora torciendo los labios en señal de fastidio. "Ellos me han avisado a mí. Si no queréis venir, lo entiendo. Pero yo voy a ir". Confesó ella con seriedad mirando sólo a los detectives. Castle permanecía en silencio.

"No jefa, nosotros también vamos". Contestó rápidamente Espo, seguro de lo que decía. Ryan asintió corroborando lo que su compañero decía. Ambos miraron a Castle. Éste asintió respondiendo que también iba.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a sus coches para ir a casa de Montgomery. Espo y Ryan en uno y Castle y Beckett en el otro. Por supuesto, como siempre, conducía ella. Beckett tamborileaba en el volante con sus dedos mientras conducía sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Sin embargo, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Recordaba los momentos vividos con el capitán Montgomery y cómo él dio su vida por proteger a ella. Miró por el retrovisor y comprobó que los agentes que la protegían, les seguían de cerca. Castle iba sin decir ni una palabra, mirando a través de la ventanilla, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

"¿Qué crees que buscaban en casa de Montgomery?". Preguntó la inspectora sin soportar más el silencio.

Castle la miró sopesando un momento su respuesta. "O la misma información que buscamos nosotros, o a la persona que la tiene". Contestó sin dejar de mirarla.

"Ya…" Suspiró Beckett. "Pues si encuentran a McCalister antes que nosotros, jamás daremos con la información y no podré acabar del todo con Bracken". Retiró su vista de Castle y se centró de nuevo en la carretera.

"Le encontraremos nosotros antes". Contestó Rick seguro, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Kate.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa rápida en señal de agradecimiento y aparcó justo delante de casa de Montgomery. "Vamos". Apagó el motor y se soltó el cinturón

Antes de que ella saliera del coche, Castle le agarró la mano con cariño y le acaricio suavemente los nudillos. "No estás sola, ¿vale?".

"Lo sé, gracias". Le sonrió ella. "Y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, te recompensaré". Se mordió el labio con picardía y salió del coche seguida por Castle.

"Le tomo la palabra, inspectora". Sonrió él colocándose a su lado mientras llegaban a la casa.

Allí, hablaron con la viuda de Montgomery y le preguntaron qué era lo que había pasado exactamente. Ella les contó que hacia las dos de la madrugada había oído ruidos en casa y se sorprendió mucho porque sus hijas no se encontraban en la estancia. Bajó al piso de abajo con la pistola de Roy y en el despacho de su marido, se encontró a un hombre recogiendo y guardándose informes policiales. También había cogido el ordenador de él. Cuando la vio, agarró los últimos papeles y salió por la ventana, pero ella consiguió dispararle en el hombro izquierdo mientras huía. No tenía ni idea de por qué alguien querría robar esas cosas.

Tras hablar un rato más con ella, los detectives volvieron a sus coches para volver a comisaría y poder ver si encontraban al hombre que había irrumpido en la casa de Montgomery.

 **¿Habrá conseguido esa gente lo que Castle y Beckett están buscando?**

 **Gracias por cada una de vuestras visitas, por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia y por las reviews que poco a poco me vais dejando. Por favor, animaros el resto a hacerlo también. Me gustaría saber qué opináis de cómo se está llevando todo a cabo.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	24. Chapter 24

Tras revisar todos los hospitales cercanos, encontraron a una persona que había entrado herido por un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, y que no había querido poner denuncia. Todo apuntaba a que era la persona que había entrado a robar a casa del capitán. Ryan y Espo fueron al hospital a por él mientras Beckett y Castle se quedaban en comisaría.

"Tenemos que encontrar a McCalister". Comentó Beckett sentada sobre su mesa mirando la pizarra con la información.

Castle se sentó a su lado en la mesa, mirando también todos los datos que tenían. "Igual es una locura pero… ¿puede ser que haya vuelto a la ciudad en la que nació? Quiero decir, sabemos que vivió en Nueva York desde bien jovencito, pero sus padres eran de Washington DC. A lo mejor después de jubilarse se fue allí a vivir, al piso de sus padres, y por eso no figura su nombre por ningún lado".

Kate miró a Castle sorprendida por aquella brillante idea. "Puede que tengas razón. Voy a mirar cuál fue el último domicilio de los padres y quién vive actualmente en él. También en que año fallecieron los padres". Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente.

Castle se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la mesa, mirándola esperando tener suerte y encontrar al fin al expolicía

"Según esto, sus padres fallecieron hace 15 años en un accidente de tráfico. Pero su domicilio habitual no se vendió y sigue a nombre de ellos". Miró a Castle quien le sonreía. "Pero en DC no tengo jurisdicción Castle…" Suspiró ella echándose hacia atrás en la silla y descansando la espalda. Jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

"No tienes por qué ir como poli. Simplemente vas a visitar a alguien y a charlar con él". Acercó su silla a la de Beckett mirándola a los ojos. "Tiene que darte esa información. Van a por él. Está en peligro, al igual que tú. Y la única forma de libraros de todo es llevar esa información al juez que lleva el caso de Bracken. Así conseguiréis hundirlos del todo". Estaba deseando poder agarrar sus manos y tranquilizarla. Pero contuvo aquel gesto. Estaban en comisaría y cualquiera podría verles.

"¿Y qué le digo a Gates para ir allí?". Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

"Te quedan días de vacaciones, ¿no?". Preguntó Castle alargando suavemente su mano hasta rozar la pierna de Beckett para acariciársela un par de veces, a escondidas.

"Sí, pero tendré que dar alguna explicación para cogerme vacaciones de repente". Sonrió un poco ante el gesto de Rick.

"Sí, que te vienes conmigo. Tengo pendiente una gira de mis libros por allí. Te he invitado para que no estés aquí en continuo peligro. Para que te distraigas". Beckett le miraba pensativa, pero con cierta duda. "Como amigos Kate…". Susurró más bajo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. "No tiene por qué enterarse la capitana".

Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello. "Déjame que lo piense un poco". Se tocó la sien. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, de tantas complicaciones para todo.

Castle miró el reloj de su muñeca. "Vámonos de aquí. Te invito a comer. Donde tú quieras. Así nos despejamos los dos un poco". Se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta y poniéndosela en un rápido movimiento.

Beckett abrió los ojos incorporándose en su silla y le sonrió. "¿Invitas tú dices?". Le sonrió con cariño. "La verdad es que sí que tengo un poco de hambre". Se levantó de la silla y se puso ella también la chaqueta. "Mandaré a Ryan y Espo un mensaje diciéndoles que he ido a comer y que con lo que sea me avisen". Salieron de comisaría mientras ella tecleaba en su móvil el mensaje para los detectives.

Decidieron comer en un restaurante italiano que no estaba muy lejos de comisaría. Habían estado intentando evitar el tema McCalister, pero parecía que todas las conversaciones siempre acababan en él. Iban por el segundo plato cuando, una vez más, volvió a salir el tema del caso y Beckett suspiró prolongadamente.

Castle al verla, alargó su mano y cogió suavemente la de Kate sobre la mesa. Le dio un par de caricias suaves en los nudillos y ella le miró con una media sonrisa. "Cariño, tenemos que encontrarle antes que ellos. Puedo tener dos billetes a DC en 10 minutos. Sólo hay que hablar con Gates, convencerla de que necesitas unos días de vacaciones y después informar a los chicos, por si acaso". Apuntó sin soltar su mano. "Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes acabamos con todo esto y podremos centrarnos en nuestras vidas. Sin temer por tu seguridad y con el alivio de tener a Bracken entre rejas por mucho tiempo".

Kate bajó la cabeza sin deshacer el contacto con la mano de Rick. "Tal vez tengas razón… En cuanto comamos hablo con Gates y los chicos". Él apretó su mano tiernamente y ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Prométeme que no te vas a arriesgar tú demasiado… que si vemos que aquello se complica mucho, nos volvemos, y listo". Inquirió ella seria, mirándole a los ojos.

"Prometido". Ella le sonrió más abiertamente tras escuchar aquello. "Siempre y cuando tú me prometas lo mismo". Continuó él mostrando seriedad y preocupación ante lo que pudiera pasar.

"Lo prometo Castle". Apretó la mano del escritor suavemente y tras sonreírse, continuaron comiendo.

Media hora después, volvieron a comisaría. Los chicos acababan de llegar del hospital con el hombre que había entrado en casa de Montgomery, pero ya no llevaba con él lo que supuestamente había robado. Y, por supuesto, no dijo nada de quién le había mandando robar aquello. Informaron a Beckett de aquello y ella les contó lo que habían averiguado. Les dijo que iba a pedir a Gates unos días para ir a Washington a ver qué encontraba allí. No dijo nada de que Castle iría con ella. Ellos sabían que dijeran lo que dijesen, no la convencerían de que era demasiado peligroso, así que simplemente insistieron en que si necesitaba algo, les llamara. Ella se lo agradeció con un abrazo a cada uno y fue al despacho de Gates para hablar con ella tras mirar un momento a Castle. Él el sonrió dándole ánimo y ella correspondió la sonrisa antes de entrar.

"Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?". Entró decidida, aunque en el fondo estaba nerviosa.

"Claro inspectora, pase". Contestó la capitana sentada en su silla tras el escritorio. "Dígame, ¿qué ocurre?".

"Verá, necesito cogerme unos días de vacaciones". Se quedó de pie frente a ella. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por delante de su cuerpo. "He estado esta última temporada muy estresada y necesito descansar. Tengo unos días de vacaciones libre y me gustaría cogerme de momento 5. Para irme cuanto antes". Le dijo con formalidad, mirándola en todo momento. Quería convencerla.

"Me parece lo propio. Ha estado trabajando mucho y con un caso muy importante". Comentó Gates haciendo referencia al caso de su madre. "Tiene esos cinco días de vacaciones inspectora. Si necesita más, no dude en llamarme para informarme".

Kate asintió sonriéndole ligeramente. "Gracias señor". Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta.

Antes de que abriera, la capitana comentó. "Sólo espero que lo que vaya a hacer sea descansar y no nada más".

Beckett frunció el ceño girándose de nuevo para mirarla. "¿Perdone?". Su corazón latía muy aceleradamente.

"No soy tonta inspectora. Sé que algo se trae entre manos. No sé el qué, pero algo hay. Tenga cuidado y no cometa ninguna tontería. Sé que intentar pararla sería inútil". Se levantó de su silla sin dejar de mirar a la inspectora. "Allí no puedo enviarle protección así que, ándese con ojo.". Se acercó a la puerta abriéndola para indicarle que saliera y que aquella conversación había terminado. "Ah, y no deje que el señor Castle haga ninguna tontería".

Beckett asintió y salió sin poder decir nada más Tragó saliva cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta detrás de sí y miró hacia las mesas. Ryan y Espo estarían interrogando al hombre que había robado en casa de Montgomery. Castle estaba en su mesa, con la mirada fija en su móvil. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?. Se acercó a él lentamente y carraspeó ligeramente para que se percatase de su presencia.

"Ey.." Levantó sonriente la cabeza él para mirarla y al verla seria se preocupó y su gestó cambió completamente. "¿Qué ha pasado?".

Beckett se sentó en su silla mirando a Castle. "Me ha dado cinco días de vacaciones, de momento. Dice que si necesito más, se los pida. Se huele algo Castle. Sabe que le estoy ocultando algo pero tampoco ha intentado detenerme". Suspiró bajando la mirada mordiéndose el labio y volvió a elevarla tras unos segundos. "Me ha dicho que tenga cuidado y que no haga el tonto. Que allí no puede mandarme protección".

"Bueno, cuanto menos sepa de momento, mejor. Cuando encontremos la información, ya se lo contaremos". Kate sonrió al oírle. Él daba por hecho que encontrarían a McCalister y toda la información que tenía. "Además, no te preocupes por la protección. Acabo de solucionarlo. Y tenemos ya dos billetes de avión para Washington DC. Salimos esta noche".

Beckett le miró sorprendida. "¿Ya has hecho todo eso? ¿Y si Gates llega a decirme que no? ¿Y qué es eso de que has solucionado lo de la protección? ¿Qué has hecho?". Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Eh eh… ¡Frena! ¡Que tengo memoria, pero no tanta!". Le sonrió con cariño y se inclinó hacia delante sentado en la silla, mirándola a los ojos. "A ver, estaba convencido de que Gates no te diría que no. Eres su mejor inspectora y tiene que cuidarte. Sí, he solucionado lo de la protección. Acabo de contratar dos guardaespaldas para que nos acompañen todo el tiempo: desde aquí hasta Washington, y por supuesto, allí también". Los ojos de Beckett se abrieron de sobre manera al escuchar todo aquello. Él continuó con una pequeña sonrisa a ver su reacción. "El vuelo sale a las diez de la noche y llegaremos allí en pocas horas. Así que tenemos tiempo luego de preparar las maletas".

"¿Dos guardaespaldas?". Elevó ligeramente la voz mirando después alrededor para comprobar que nadie le había oído. Todo el mundo parecía estar concentrado en su trabajo. Respiró aliviada y volvió a mirar a Castle.

"Sí. No quiero que te pase nada. Y por supuesto, yo seré casi como un tercer guardaespaldas para ti". Volvió a sonreírle y ella no pudo evitar corresponder a aquella sonrisa.

"Está bien". Puso los ojos en blanco y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. "Vamos a ver qué tienen Espo y Ryan antes de irnos. Por cierto, Gates me ha dicho que no te deje hacer ninguna tontería. No tengo ni idea de cómo sabe que voy a ir contigo, pero en eso sí que pienso hacerle caso".

Castle sonrió levantándose a la vez que ella para ir a ver si los detectives habían terminado el interrogatorio. "Me lo tomaré todo con total seriedad inspectora. Pienso sorprenderla". Susurró en su oído pasando a su lado.

Kate sonrió abiertamente negando con la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía remedio, pero a ella le encantaba. Se acercó a la sala y vio que aún seguían allí sus compañeros. Fueron a la sala contigua desde donde se veía el lugar de interrogatorios y los observaron y escucharon desde allí. Como era de esperar, aquel hombre no había dicho ni su nombre. Pocos minutos después, Kevin y Javi salieron resignados y fueron al encuentro de Beckett y Castle para contarles que no habían conseguido nada con él.

"No os preocupéis chicos. Sabemos quién anda detrás de todo esto. Tiene que ser Bracken. A este tío sólo podéis arrestarlo por allanamiento y hurto". Ambos asintieron de acuerdo con ella. "Yo voy a ir a casa a hacer la maleta. He hablado con Gates y me ha dado unos días libres. Mantened al tanto de todo, por favor".

"Lo haremos. Pero tú no dejes de hacer lo mismo. Y ten mucho cuidado Beckett". Ella sonrió asintiendo. "¿Vas sola?". Preguntó Espo preocupado por su seguridad.

"Eh…". No había pensado en eso. Si les decía que sí, alguno se ofrecería para ir con ella.

Castle se acercó más a ellos al ver que la inspectora se callaba. "Yo voy con ella. Aunque no te guste, voy a ir contigo". Aseguró él disimulando mirándola con seriedad.

Beckett le miró frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo estar enfadada aunque en el fondo agradecía la salida que había tenido el escritor. "No pienso ir contigo a Washington". Le amenazó con un dedo.

"Tarde inspectora. Ya tengo dos billetes, en primera, reservados para el vuelo de esta noche. Ya no tiene marcha atrás". Le retó con la mirada y ella le fulminó con la suya. "Y la mejor suite del mejor hotel también".

"¡Já! Lo que me faltaba Castle. No pienso dormir en la misma habitación contigo". Contestó ella con seriedad ante aquella revelación.

"La suite es grande. Tiene dos habitaciones y un salón". Respondió él igual de serio mientras se retaban con la mirada. Los detectives los miraban conteniendo una risa ante esa situación. Aunque estaban de acuerdo con el escritor. No debía ir sola.

"Beckett". Ryan llamó su atención.

Ella se giró para mirarle, seria. "Ni se os ocurra defender la idea Castle". Les amenazó a ellos.

"Lo siento jefa, pero es de las mejores ideas que ha tenido". Contestó Espo. "No puedes ir sola allí. Ya que nosotros no podemos ir, al menos que te acompañe él".

"Yo opino igual". Aseguró Ryan.

Beckett suspiró haciendo como que estaba hastiada. "Está bien Castle". Puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró seria. "Pero como se te ocurra acercarte a mi habitación, tendré que dispararte".

Castle tragó saliva sonoramente haciendo reír a Espo y Ryan. "De acuerdo inspectora. Pondremos la cinta policial como perímetro de seguridad, así te aseguras de que no me acerco a ti". Bromeó ladeando la cabeza empezando a sonreír.

Beckett fue directa a su mesa intentando no sonreír, haciendo como que estaba enfadada.

Castle se giró a sus compañeros. "Gracias chicos". Los tres hicieron su particular juego de manos chocando los dedos y se sonrieron.

"Cuida de ella o sino seré yo mismo el que te dispare Castle". Aseguró Espo haciendo que esta vez el escritor sí que tragara saliva acojonado.

"No tendréis de qué preocuparos". Castle se dirigió a la mesa de Beckett mientras los detectives iban a sus mesas a hacer el papeleo para encarcelar al hombre que había robado en casa de Montgomery.

Habían embarcado hacía casi veinte minutos y el avión se preparaba para despegar. Tan sólo había seis asientos de primera; de los cuales dos estaban ocupados por los guardaespaldas que Castle había contratado y que, por supuesto, volaban con ellos. Beckett y Castle iban en primera fila, en cómodos asientos. Les habían ofrecido champán para tomar y aunque la inspectora había denegado la oferta, el escritor insistió en que sirvieran dos copas.

"Castle, no tenemos nada que celebrar". Espetó Beckett girando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para contemplar cómo despegaba el avión.

"Yo creo que sí". Contestó él colocando su mano suavemente sobre la pierna de Beckett.

Ésta le miró al notar el gesto. "¿Quieres celebrar que vamos a DC porque mi vida sigue corriendo peligro, a cada día más?". Estaba de un humor raro. Se sentía nerviosa al no saber qué se encontrarían en Washington y no estaba del todo segura de si podrían acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

"No…". Dijo suavemente él, pero con seriedad demostrando que aquella frase de la inspectora no le había gustado en absoluto. "Quiero celebrar que estamos juntos". Le miró a los ojos mientras hablaba. "Mejor dicho, que por fin, estamos juntos". Enfatizó el "por fin" y sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla y sin quitar la mano de su rodilla.

Beckett cogió aire respirando hondo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. "Bueno, eso creo que sí podemos celebrarlo un poquito". Se sonrieron con complicidad y ella puso su mano sobre la que el escritor tenía reposando en la rodilla.

Rick sonrió más ampliamente y acercó despacio su cara a la de Kate, rozó sus labios y después le dio un tierno beso. "Gracias por aguantarme y soportarme estos años". Se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

"Ha sido un placer, chico escritor". Kate sonrió con ganas y le devolvió un beso suave pero cargado de amor. Rick lo prolongó un poco.

Él se separó de ella sin desenlazar sus manos y cogió una copa con la otra mano. La acercó a Kate y se la dio. Cogió la otra y la chocó con la de Kate. "Por volver a hacer esto muy pronto, con Bracken entre rejas para siempre".

Kate correspondió al brindis sonriendo y esperanzada. Quería creer que encontrarían lo que necesitaban a tiempo para hacer lo que Castle decía: mantener a Bracken en la cárcel por siempre.

Una hora después, Castle dormía en el avión, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Beckett no podía dormir. Sus nervios seguían ahí. Rebuscó algo en su bolso y sacó la nota que su madre le había dejado junto a la grabación que inculpaba a Bracken. La desdobló despacio y se dispuso a leerla. Mejor dicho, a releerla. Unos minutos después, tenía las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. Apretó la nota contra su pecho y se reclinó en el asiento intentando conciliar el sueño. Al fin, lo consiguió.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Dejaron las maletas en el gran salón y las abrieron sacando solamente las cosas de baño y los pijamas. Los guardaespaldas revisaron que la estancia fuera segura, por si acaso y después se quedaron fuera, en la puerta, vigilando. Kate fue al baño a cambiarse mientras Rick lo hizo en el salón. Cuando salió, él estaba sentado en el sofá, con el ordenador sobre las piernas, buscando algo en Internet.

"¿Qué haces?". Habló bajo, probablemente por la hora que era. Le dio un beso en la cabeza al escritor y se sentó a su lado para mirar la pantalla.

"Miraba a qué distancia está la casa. Y cómo llegar hasta allí. Mañana alquilaremos un coche y conduciremos hasta allí. Se tarda poco más de veinte minutos desde el hotel". Le enseñó el recorrido que había creado en el ordenador con un mapa.

"Eres un genio". Sonrió ella con cariño y se apoyó en su hombro mientras no dejaba de mirar la pantalla donde él seguía enseñándole dónde estaban ellos y hasta dónde tenían que llegar.

"Lo sé" Respondió él de forma graciosa haciendo que Beckett pusiera los ojos en blanco. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y le dio un beso en la frente. "¿Estás muy cansada?". Susurró temiendo despertarla si se había dormido. No le veía bien los ojos.

Kate se acomodó más sobre el cuerpo de Rick, dejó el portátil sobre la mesita y cogió una mano del escritor acariciándole los nudillos suavemente. Después, cerró los ojos. "La verdad es que me siento agotada, pero no creo que vaya a poder dormir". Respondió.

"Yo me siento exactamente igual". Aseguró él y sonrió mirando las caricias que ella le daba. "¿Me vas a hacer dormir separado de ti?". Susurró temeroso por la respuesta. "Después de estos días durmiendo juntos, no creo que pudiera pegar ojo".

"No. Necesito que duermas conmigo. Sólo así podré descansar un poco". Sonrió ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Pues venga, vámonos a la cama". Agarró el cuerpo de Beckett y se levantó del sofá con ella en sus brazos, elevándola con apenas esfuerzo.

"Eyy!". Protestó ella pero riendo. "Me voy a matar Castle, ¡bájame!" Sonrió agarrándose al cuerpo de Castle para no caerse.

"No voy a dejar que jamás se caiga, inspectora". Le besó la comisura de los labios mientras la llevaba a la habitación sujetándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió abiertamente consciente de lo que aquella frase significaba. Castle la sentó sobre la cama con cuidado y apoyó sus manos en la cama echándose hacia delante y robándole un dulce beso de los labios.

"Mmm… Gracias". Susurró ella con amor acariciando la mejilla de Castle mientras le devolvía el beso.

"Siempre". Contestó él con un brillo especial en los ojos y ambos sonrieron atontados. "Échate bocabajo". Le dijo con cariño.

Kate frunció el ceño. "¿Para qué?".

"Para que pueda darte un masaje en la espalda antes de dormir". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Wow Castle, a eso no puedo negarme". Sonrió con ganas, abrió la cama y se tumbó bocabajo despojándose de la camiseta de pijama.

Richard se colocó sobre su cuerpo tratando de no aprisionarla y comenzó a masajear su espalda con movimientos firmes y ágiles. Tras unos minutos de masaje, la respiración de Kate comenzó a ser más pausada. Rick se inclinó sobre ella dejando un suave reguero de besos por toda su espalda. Después, se levantó de encima de ella con suavidad.

"Kate… Ponte la camiseta cariño". Susurró dándole un beso en el cuello mientras se metía en la cama a su lado.

Ella, medio adormilada le hizo caso y se pegó más a él acurrucándose entre sus brazos como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Castle estiró las sábanas de la cama de forma que quedaron los dos completamente tapados. Un rato después, ambos se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Veamos que consiguen en esos días que tiene. ¿Encontrarán a McCalister? ¿Tendrá él los documentos que buscan?  
Se admiten apuestas.. jajaja**

 **Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Eran las ocho y media cuando el despertador que Beckett había puesto, interrumpía el placentero silencio de la estancia. Castle se desperezó y alargó el brazo cogiendo el móvil de Kate para apagar la alarma. Suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Ella apenas se había movido. Tan sólo intentaba abrir despacio los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

"¿Cuánto hemos dormido?". Susurró ella pegándose más al cuerpo de aquel hombre.

"Poco. Unas 5 horas o así". Se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra atraía más a Kate hacia él.

"Necesito una buena ducha para espabilarme". Soltó despacio el aire. Estaba muy cómoda en esa postura con él.

"Sí, yo también". Empezó a darle besos en el cuello, apartando su pelo con suavidad. "¿Me puedo unir a ti en la ducha?". Susurró sensualmente.

"Mmm.." Kate estiró el cuello ligeramente dándole más acceso. "No tenemos tiempo Castle. Cuanto antes desayunemos y alquilemos el coche, antes llegaremos y acabaremos con todo". Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos para girarse entre sus brazos y quedar cara a cara.

"Está bien. Pediré que nos suban el desayuno a la habitación. Me ducharé en la otra habitación. Para cuando nos duchemos habrán subido el desayuno y habremos ganado tiempo". Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

Kate sonrió y acercó su cara a la de él. Besó sus labios con cierta intensidad y después se separó para mirarle a los ojos. "Buenos días, por cierto…". Susurró cariñosamente y le dio otro beso, esta vez, más corto y menos intenso.

"Así, todos los días son buenos, sí". Sonrieron con complicidad y Rick le devolvió el beso.

"Anda, vamos a la ducha" Kate, sin dejar de sonreír, se desperezó sentándose en la cama. Estiró sus brazos, su espalda y su cuello. "Dios mío. Anoche me vino genial el masaje. Gracias". Se giró para mirarle con cariño y le volvió a dar un beso rápido.

Rick sonreía como un tonto. "No hay de que". Alargó la mano y acarició suavemente la espalda de Beckett, bajando la mano hasta las caderas de ésta. "Venga, a la ducha". Le dio un beso en la espalda y se levantó estirándose el también.

Beckett se metió en el baño de aquella habitación y Castle salió al salón a telefonear para pedir el desayuno. Pidió un par de cafés, al gusto de ambos, algo de fruta, unas tortitas y una tortilla francesa grande para los dos. También un par de zumos de naranja. Después, se fue corriendo al baño a darse una ducha rápida y poder estar a tiempo para abrir la puerta al servicio de habitaciones.

Quince minutos después, Castle salía al salón sólo en albornoz. Beckett estaba en la puerta abriendo al servicio de habitaciones que en aquel momento acababa de llamar a la puerta.

Pasó el carrito con el desayuno hasta el centro del salón y cuando el hombre que les había subido el desayuno se fue, comprobó que los guardaespaldas seguían allí. Pero eran otros a los que habían estado con ellos el día anterior. Reconoció sus caras. Castle le había enseñado unas fotos de todos para que ella supiera siempre si los que los seguían eran los hombres correctos. Supuso que los otros debían de haberse ido a descansar y estos los suplían. Cerró la puerta y sonrió al ver a Castle allí, sólo con albornoz. Ella estaba igual, con el pelo empapado. Ambos albornoces eran de color crema.

"Veo que te me has adelantado" Le sonrió el escritor acercándose al desayuno y cogiendo un trozo de fresa. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo masticó con ganas.

"Me he dado una ducha rápida. Necesitaba mi café cuanto antes". Sonrió ella acercándose también y cogió un trozo de tortita comiéndolo sin dejar de mirarle a él.

"Te sienta muy bien ese color…". Susurró el escritor mirándola de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio.

Beckett inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado abriendo los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Castle, ¡céntrate!". Le reprendió sin poder dejar de sonreír. Soltó el aire de golpe debido a la risa y se sentó en el sofá acercando el carro con la comida a sus piernas. Dio un pequeño sorbo de café y continuó comiendo.

Castle se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer también. "Está bien, pero cuando todo esto acabe, pienso encerrarnos en una habitación con jacuzzi y no salir de ahí en al menos, dos días". Alzó la mirada al techo imaginándoselo con una sonrisa enorme, llena de picardía.

Beckett le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo para que dejara de hacer aquello y rió ante esa actitud del escritor. "Suena tentador, la verdad". Reconoció llevándose un trozo de tortilla a la boca. "¡Por Dios! Esto está delicioso…" Comentó con la boca llena riéndose.

Desayunaron rápido y después fueron a vestirse. Cuando estuvieron listos, cogieron todo lo que iban a necesitar para encontrar la casa y para cubrirse las espaldas si lo necesitaran y bajaron a la recepción del hotel. Allí pidieron alquilar un coche y media hora después, estaban los dos montados en un precioso descapotable rojo.

"¿No había otro coche más llamativo?". Comentó Beckett mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

"¿No te gusta el coche?". Preguntó arrancando y soltando una sonora risa cuando el motor rugió. "¡Me encanta el ruido del motor! ¡Vámonos!". Se ató el cinturón y comenzó a mover el coche.

Beckett le dio un suave manotazo. "Castle, no estamos de vacaciones. Céntrate, ¡por el amor de Dios!". Suspiró. Le gustaba ver así a Rick, pero estaba nerviosa por lo que podrían encontrarse a su llegada a la casa de McCalister.

"Perdona…". Se mordió el labio al oírla suspirar y decidió dejar de ponerla más nerviosa. "Sólo quería relajar el ambiente. No pretendía ponerte más nerviosa…". Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de la inspectora mientras conducía con calma por la ciudad.

Beckett le miró con cariño y apoyó su mano sobre la del escritor. "No es culpa tuya… Pero nos jugamos mucho Rick… Entre ello, nuestras vidas". Dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

"Lo sé… Pero yo no pienso dejar que nada te pase Kate". Le miró un instante con sinceridad en la mirada y después volvió a centrarse en la carretera. Comprobó, una vez más, que los guardaespaldas les seguían de cerca.

Kate soltó el aire despacio y dejó un par de caricias suaves sobre la mano de Richard. "Si te pasara algo a ti, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Esta es mi causa…". Susurró tragando saliva. "No quiero que por mi culpa te pase nada malo, ni que sufras. Ni tú, ni tu madre ni Alexis". Continuó agarrando su mano y apretándosela con ternura.

"Kate, no va a pasar nada. ¿Has visto los gorilas que llevamos detrás?". Señaló su coche con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. "Además, nadie sabe que veníamos para aquí. Pillaremos de improviso a McCalister y no le quedará otra que colaborar. Además, así, también salvaremos su vida". La miró un instante y la vio con la vista perdida a través del parabrisas. "En cuanto los hombres de Bracken averigüen quién tiene la información, vendrán a por él". Paró unos segundos para dejarla pensar y después, continuó. "Les llevamos ventaja y podemos jugarla a nuestro favor". Apretó su mano con cariño y después se la soltó para poder cambiar la marcha del coche.

"Tienes razón". Cogió aire despacio y miró las indicaciones del GPS que Castle había colocado con las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a la casa. "Es la siguiente salida…". Comentó y volvió a perderse entre sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, paraban el coche frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín. Había un coche parado en la puerta. Apuntaron la matrícula por si acaso. Bajaron del coche y observaron la casa. Parecía que no había nadie. Se colocaron los chalecos antibalas debajo de las chaqueta y se acercaron a la puerta, llamando al timbre esperando que alguien les abriera.

Llevaban casi dos minutos esperando obtener respuesta de dentro cuando Beckett se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano directamente a la cintura, donde tenía su pistola.

"Castle…". Habló bajo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara la puerta. Éste le hizo caso y abrió los ojos al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Kate le miró, dejó sin sacar su pistola y se agachó a su bota. De ella, sacó su segunda arma y se la tendió a Castle. "Utilízala sólo si es totalmente necesario…". Le avisó mientras desenfundaba la suya y la sujetaba firmemente.

"Gracias…". Castle agarró la pistola que ella le había tendido y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Vio a los guardaespaldas mirarles esperando algún movimiento o alguna orden. "¿Qué hacemos con ellos?".

Beckett los miró y respiró hondo. "Si entran, probablemente tengamos más problemas. Nosotros nos cubriremos las espaldas mutuamente. Diles que esperen ahí". Castle asintió y les indicó por señas que les esperaran ahí. "¡Vamos!". Abrió despacio la puerta y ambos se adentraron en la casa.

A pesar de ser completamente de día, la casa permanecía en la más absoluta penumbra. Todas las persianas de la estancia estaban bajadas, casi por completo. Les costó acostumbrarse a la falta de luz y Beckett sacó la linterna que siempre llevaba, apuntando a todas partes con ella y con su pistola. Comprobaron que estaban en el salón de la casa y que allí no había nadie. Castle miraba a todos lados, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero no había nada. Miró a Beckett y ésta asintió con la cabeza indicando que comenzarían a recorrer la casa en busca de McCalister. Avanzaron por el primer piso, comprobando todas y cada una de las habitaciones. No había ni rastro de nadie. Subieron despacio al piso de arriba donde empezaba a haber algo más de luz. Registraron todas las habitaciones también. Salieron al pasillo de nuevo mirándose interrogantes. No sabían qué hacer ahora. De repente, los ojos de Castle se abrieron de par en par. Miraba una puerta cerrada.

"Beckett…". Hablaba en voz baja. "Esa habitación no la hemos mirado…". Señaló una puerta negra, bajo la cual se colaba un suave halo de luz y se notaban ciertas sombras. Parecía que hubiera alguien en ella.

Beckett dirigió la mirada a esa puerta y respiró hondo. "Ponte detrás de mí". Ordenó y se encaminó a la puerta. Comprobó que estaba cerrada del todo, pero no con llave. Sigilosamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró notando cómo ésta cedía y se iba abriendo poco a poco. La abrió del todo apuntando al interior tanto con la pistola como con la linterna. Vio la silueta de un hombre."¡Policía! ¡Quieto! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!". Gritó entrando completamente seguida en todo momento por Castle, quien también empuñaba la pistola y apuntaba hacia el interior.

El hombre de dentro de la habitación se dio un susto tremendo y en un acto reflejo, llevó sus manos a su cadera donde tenía una pistola, la cogió con rapidez y apuntó hacia los intrusos.

Beckett y Castle habían reconocido al hombre. Estaba algo más viejo que en las fotos que ellos habían visto, pero era él. Ambos seguían apuntándole con la pistola. "McCalister, soy la detective Kate Beckett. Sé que me conoce. Por favor, baje el arma…". Habló ella en un tono más calmado. Él miró a Castle dudoso y ella miró al escritor también, de reojo. Después volvió la vista hacia el expolicía. "Él es de confianza. Él es Castle".

Poco a poco, tanto McCalister como Beckett fueron bajando las pistolas y después les imitó Castle quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a antiguo compañero de Montgomery. Cuando los tres tuvieron las armas bajadas, McCalister dejó la suya sobre una mesa y sólo entonces, el escritor y la inspectora se fijaron en lo que había en aquella sala. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo y no pudieron evitar que sus bocas se abrieran de par en par. ¿Qué era todo aquello?.

 **Bueno, este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero no quería dejar de actualizar hoy.**

 **¿Qué estarán viendo en casa de McCalister? ¿Conseguirán cerrar el caso del todo?**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y atreveos más con las reviews, por favor! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?". Inquirió el dueño de aquella estancia mirándolos con cierto rencor. "No deberían haber venido. Tendrían que estar huyendo. Le dije claramente, señor Castle, que no investigasen más. Que su vida estaba en peligro". Fue elevando el tono a medida que iba hablando y acabó mirando a Beckett.

La inspectora seguía con la boca abierta mirando todo en aquel sitio. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y que se ponía completamente pálida. "¿Qué… es todo… esto?". Consiguió preguntar tras unos momentos.

McCalister suspiró y miró él también todas las fotografías y todos los papeles que tenía en aquella sala. Castle hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Beckett colocando suavemente una mano en su cintura. Quería hacerle saber que estaba con ella. Ella no se movió ante aquel gesto. Ni lo despreció ni se lo agradeció.

"Esto es toda la información que tengo y que no puede caer en manos de nadie más. Ni siquiera en las suyas, inspectora". Espetó aquel hombre con cierta rabia. "No sé qué narices están haciendo aquí pero deben marcharse por donde han venido. Aléjense de aquí y déjenme que proteja su vida hasta que Bracken esté encerrado".

Beckett contemplaba todo aquello sin poder creérselo. Se veían fotos del callejón donde su madre había sido asesinada. Fotos del cadáver de su madre y de los demás que murieron por la misma causa. Después había fotos de ella misma, de ella con su padre, con Castle, trabajando. Incluso fotos de cuando la dispararon en el pecho el día del funeral de Montgomery. Sintió que palidecía aún más al ver esas imágenes. Creía que comenzaba a tener todo aquello superado, pero al verse ahí tendida en el suelo con Castle a su lado, supo que no era así. Su herida, sin cicatrizar del todo, se había vuelto a abrir. Soltó el aire despacio y trató de inhalar más, pero sus pulmones parecían no querer hacerlo. Se agarró a la mano de Castle sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, pero consiguió sobreponerse y empezar a respirar, primero con rapidez y después más calmadamente. Castle la agarró de la mano sujetándola a su lado pero no dijo nada. Quería, de nuevo, darle su espacio. Además, el también estaba impresionado por aquellas fotos. Tanto que su cara empezó a demostrar rabia.

"Sin toda esta información, Bracken saldrá en unos años y la inspectora volverá a estar en peligro. Es absurdo esconder esta información. Hay que presentarla y adjuntarla con el resto y que puedan encerrarlos de por vida. Así, y sólo así, Beckett podrá dejar de correr peligro a cada paso que de. Y su vida, McCalister, tampoco penderá de un hilo". Castle hablaba firmemente, con seriedad y gravedad sin dejar de mirar intensamente a McCalister. Éste permanecía callado mirando a Castle frunciendo el ceño. El escritor continuó. "Saben lo de toda esta información y te están buscando. Estás en peligro tú también". Miró a Beckett un segundo. Seguía contemplando todo aquello, como en shock. "Sé que tienes familia McCalister. Una mujer, e hijos. Y también sé que tienes una nieta. La he visto en las fotos de abajo. Es preciosa. ¿Quieres que ellos también sufran? ¿Que tu nieta se quede sin abuelo, tu mujer sin marido y tus hijos sin padre?". Castle soltó lentamente la mano de Beckett tras comprobar que tenía mejor color y se acercó de frente a McCalister. "Yo también tengo una hija. Si en algún momento ella corriera peligro por algo que puedo resolver, lo haría, sin dudarlo".

"¿Cómo sabéis que me están buscando?". Frunció aquel hombre el ceño, sin estar convencido del todo. "Estoy bien escondido".

"Pero nosotros te hemos encontrado". Contestó Beckett tras un momento en el que había estado respirando pausadamente. Se giró hacia él para mirarle a los ojos. "No has sido tan listo y si nosotros hemos podido, ellos también. Sabes perfectamente bien de qué son capaces". Se acercó ella también, colocándose al lado de Castle. Le miró un momento y le sonrió muy rápidamente indicándole que estaba bien. Castle le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirar a McCalister. Continuó. "Sólo tenemos una opción: llevar toda esta información ante los jueces. Informar de todo lo que se traían entre manos: extorsión, fraude, relaciones con mafias, tráfico de drogas, asesinatos…". Enumeró sin dejar de mirarle. Había conseguido sacar toda esa información de lo poco que había leído de las notas de aquel hombre.

"En cuanto lo hagamos, nada les impedirá matarnos igualmente". Contestó él con seriedad.

"Entonces, entreguemos la información y huyamos. Escondámonos de ellos. En protección de testigos o por nuestra cuenta. Pero hay que acabar con todo esto antes de que los encarcelen para sólo ciertos años. ¡Tienen que permanecer en prisión de por vida!". Castle habló con seguridad y vio cómo aquel hombre le miraba sorprendido. Bajó la vista hacia Beckett y ella también le miraba sorprendido. "No tenemos otra opción. McCalister tiene razón. Cuando llevemos la información, los hombres que aún no estén acusados de nada, vendrán a por nosotros. Por eso necesitamos huir hasta que todo esté en orden y todos ellos estén en la cárcel". Miró a Beckett a los ojos, intentando hacerle ver que tenía razón, que era lo mejor.

Beckett bajó la mirada pensando en las palabras de Castle. Tal vez tenía razón y tendrían que esconderse hasta que todo pasara. Soltó lentamente el aire que había estado aguantando. "Bueno, ¡ahora mismo sólo quiero saber qué narices se han estado trayendo entre manos esos cabrones, todo este tiempo!". Miró seria al expolicía.

McCalister suspiró y miró todos los papeles y fotografías. "Extorsión, chanchullos con la mafia, tráfico de drogas, asesinatos, corrupción, fraude…". Paró un segundo y cogiendo aire, continuó. "Incluso tráfico de personas. Concretamente de mujeres". Contempló a Beckett y a Castle. Ambos tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendidos. Se esperaban cualquier cosa, pero aquello… aquello sobrepasaba todo. Él, continuó. "Sí… Hubo una temporada que traficaron con mujeres, principalmente africanas. Las trajeron aquí prometiéndoles un trabajo digno y las acabaron prostituyendo". Soltó pasándoles ciertos papeles a cerca de eso.

Beckett y Castle no podían articular palabra. Estaban tan sorprendidos como asqueados ante toda aquella información. Durante un buen rato, McCalister les estuvo poniendo al tanto de todo lo que Bracken y sus hombres habían estado haciendo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y nueva información iban teniendo, todos se iban convenciendo más de que lo mejor era presentar todos esos papeles y fotografías y después, esconderse hasta que todos estuvieran encarcelados.

Cuando acabaron de comentar todos los papeles y fotografías que había, McCalister miró fijamente a Beckett. "Lo siento inspectora. Parte de la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado, incluyendo el asesinato de su madre, es mía. Aquel casó me tocó muy hondo y a partir de entonces, decidí comenzar a ser mejor inspector. Pero todo aquello no tendría que haber pasado. Ni tampoco todo lo que les he contado ahora". Suspiró bajando la mirada con verdadero arrepentimiento.

"Mire, lo que hicieron esos hijos de puta, no tiene justificación. Nada de lo que hicieron la tiene. No se culpe. Habrían encontrado la forma de acabar haciendo lo mismo, con o sin usted. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerles pagar por todo. ¿Qué nos dice?". Contestó Beckett mirando un segundo a Castle y después al exagente.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, aquel hombre, al fin habló. "Está bien… Pero debemos hacerlo cuanto antes y sin que lo sepa nadie más". Los miró a ambos. "Y lo más seguro es que cuando nos escondamos, lo hagamos separados. Usted por un lado inspectora, y yo por otro". Beckett asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. "Y nadie de su familia puede enterarse de nada. A ser posible, ni de que se van".

Kate volvió a asentir lentamente y después miró a Castle. Éste tenía los labios apretados y la mirada seria. Pero no decía nada. La inspectora intentó adivinar qué significaba su expresión, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a centrarse en McCalister. "Bien. Tenemos que volver a Nueva York. Allí acabaremos con todo y después, nos esconderemos". Frunció el ceño al decir aquello último. No le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pero no tenía elección. Si quería salvar su vida, la de su padre e incluso la de la familia de Castle, tenía que hacerlo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, se oyó un golpe en la puerta principal de abajo y varios pasos corriendo por la estancia. Los tres, asustados y prevenidos, cogieron sus armas y las empuñaron en dirección a la puerta de esa habitación. La abrieron y salieron de ella apuntando hacia las escaleras. Por ellas, aparecieron a toda prisa los guardaespaldas de Beckett y Castle.

"¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos! Hay tres coches sospechosos por la zona". Aquellos agentes miraron a Beckett y a Castle esperando que reaccionasen y se moviesen para irse con ellos.

Castle se giró a mirar a Beckett y a McCalister. "Recojamos todo y vayámonos".

Ellos asintieron y corrieron de nuevo a la habitación. Guardaron todos los papeles y fotografías con premura en varias carpetas. Apenas tardaron 5 minutos. Cuando tenían todo, bajaron al piso de abajo por detrás de los guardaespaldas. Éstos comprobaron que no había nadie en la casa y salieron hacia los coches. Castle, Beckett y McCalister se montaron en el coche que Castle había alquilado y los guardaespaldas en el de detrás. Cuando fueron a arrancar, dos coches grandes y negros con las lunas tintadas, llegaron a toda velocidad y frenaron bruscamente delante de ellos. 4 hombres armados bajaron con prisas y apuntaron tanto al coche de alquiler como al de los agentes.

"¡Quietos y nadie saldrá herido!". Gritaron aquellos hombres todos vestidos de negro mientras se acercaban más a los coches. Dos en cada coche. "¡Levanten las manos donde podamos verlas y después tiren esas carpetas hacia nosotros!". Todos levantaron las manos.

Castle miró a Beckett y ésta le miró a él. El escritor habló."¿Para qué quieren las carpetas?. Sólo contienen fotografías de la nieta del señor". Señaló con la cabeza a McCalister.

Aquellos hombres endurecieron el rostro y se miraron entre ellos con ciertas dudas. "¡Hagan lo que les hemos dicho!". Contestó uno de ellos.

Castle agarró la carpeta que el llevaba y se la lanzó. Beckett le miró horrorizada. No podía creer que les hubiera dado parte de la información del caso. Sin embargo, Castle no la miró y centró la mirada en el hombre que recogía la carpeta. Ese hombre, dejó la pistola apoyada sobre el capó del coche y abrió la carpeta. Cuando vio el interior, abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Los otros, al verle, se acercaron también a ver lo que había en el interior, olvidándose por un momento de apuntarles con las pistolas. Los guardaespaldas y Castle aprovecharon esa distracción para coger sus armas y apuntar a aquellos hombres.

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que les habían tendido una trampa y volvieron a empuñar sus armas, fue demasiado tarde. Castle disparó a uno de ellos haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Los guardaespaldas hicieron lo mismo con los otros dos. Y Beckett, cuando reaccionó, apuntó, sin disparar, al que tenía la carpeta y aún no había cogido la pistola.

"¡Ni se te ocurra cogerla o acabas como tus compañeros!". Gritó ella saliendo del coche seguida por McCalister y los guardaespaldas. Castle se quedó en el coche y cogió toda la documentación verdadera del caso. La carpeta que les había tirado, como había dicho, tenía fotos de la nieta de McCalister. Las había cogido rápidamente de un cajón y pensó que les podría venir bien por si algo así ocurría.

Ataron las manos de aquellos hombres, comprobaron que las heridas que tenían no eran muy graves, los dejaron en el suelo a los cuatro, llamaron a una ambulancia para que fuera a atenderlos y volvieron a montarse en los coches alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible. En dirección al hotel de Castle y Beckett. Los tres del coche que conducía Beckett iban en silencio.

Cuando estaban llegando, Castle se irguió en el asiento y miró a Beckett que conducía. "¡Espera espera! No te acerques más al hotel".

Beckett le miró sorprendida con el ceño fruncido y tomó la salida hacia el hotel. Aún quedaban unos cinco minutos. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué Castle?".

"Si venían cuatro hombres, era porque sabían que estábamos nosotros aquí. Entonces, puede que sepan dónde nos alojamos y nos estén esperando. No podemos entrar así sin más al hotel". Contestó el preocupado y serio, sin dejar de mirar a Beckett. "Será mejor que llame al hotel y les pida que recojan todas nuestras cosas, incluidos los pasaportes. Que alguien del hotel nos lo acerque todo a una zona segura". Miró a la inspectora preguntándole con la mirada si le parecía bien aquella idea.

"Creo que tienes razón". Contestó ella volviendo a centrarse en la carretera y volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

Castle avisó a los guardaespaldas del nuevo plan y después llamó a la recepción del hotel avisando de lo que necesitaban. Les aseguró que les daría una buena propina si les hacían ese favor. Por supuesto, el hotel accedió y quedaron en una zona a 10 minutos en coche del hotel. Allí, recogieron sus cosas y pusieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Quedaba a unos 30 minutos. Por el camino, Castle reservó 5 billetes de avión para esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, pidieron a los de seguridad del aeropuerto que les sacaran de allí por una zona más segura. Es probable que alguien estuviera esperando su vuelta para atraparlos, quitarles la información y Dios sabe qué más cosas. Pidieron dos taxis para acercarse los cinco a comisaría. Apenas habían pronunciado palabra desde que se montaran en el avión.

Beckett estaba nerviosa, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Igual que Castle. Pero éste, no dejaba de mirarle de vez en cuando y de dedicarle pequeñas sonrisas para tratar de animarla. Ella respondía con una mínima sonrisa y volvía a centrarse en sus pensamientos.

En el primer taxi iba McCalister con uno de los agentes. En el de detrás, Beckett y Castle en los asientos traseros y el otro guardaespaldas de copiloto. Kate llevaba todo el camino del aeropuerto a la comisaría jugueteando con el anillo de su madre que colgaba de su cuello: señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa, cada vez más. Temía que los encontrasen. Quería llegar cuanto antes a comisaría y acabar con todo aquello. Y luego estaba lo de huir. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero era por su bien, por el de su padre e incluso por el de Castle y su familia. Suspiró fuerte negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Rick notó aquel gesto y colocó tímidamente su mano sobre la rodilla de la inspectora. Comenzó a dejarle suaves caricias sin dejar de mirarla, serio, pero con mucho amor en la mirada.

"Tranquila…". Susurró de forma que sólo ella pudiera oírle. Beckett le correspondió con una sonrisa, esta vez algo más amplia que las anteriores. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de Castle y la entrelazó entre sus dedos. Rick sonrió ante el contacto. "Cuando esto acabe, te voy a llevar a donde tú quieras. Vamos a hacer un viaje, los dos solos. Sin huir. Simplemente, de vacaciones". Volvió a hablar en voz baja sin que el taxista y el guardaespaldas le oyeran. Después, se acercó a la mejilla de Kate y le dio un dulce beso, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. "Pronto habrá acabado todo". Apretó su rodilla con cariño y le sonrió con dulzura.

Kate sonrió al escritor cada vez más abiertamente. Era increíble con qué facilidad él era capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo. "Gracias". Murmuró apenas audiblemente, volviéndole a sonreír.

"Siempre". Contestó él del mismo modo y ambos volvieron a sonreír.

Cuando estaban llegando a comisaría, Beckett se fijó en que un coche grande, probablemente todoterreno, con las lunas tintadas, les seguía. Su pulso se disparó y miró a Castle para que él también mirara al coche. Éste lo hizo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, miró a Beckett. Parecía que los estuviera siguiendo. Beckett miró hacia delante y comprobó que justo delante de ellos iba el otro taxi con McCalister y el otro guardaespaldas. Por suerte, se habían dividido la información. Por si algo así ocurría. Tras un par de calles, ese coche se había aproximado más a ellos.

Castle se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con el guardaespaldas. "El coche de detrás no sigue". Le informó totalmente serio y tenso por el miedo.

El guardaespaldas miró por los espejos al coche de detrás e informó a su compañero por teléfono. Hablaron medio minuto y cuando colgó le indicó al taxista que siguiese al taxi de delante. Comenzaron a meterse por distintas calles, a la máxima velocidad que podían. Intentaban despistar al coche de detrás, o al menos sacarle cierta ventaja. Ambos taxis iban con rapidez, pero apenas conseguían separarse unos metros del coche negro.

El guarda espaldas llamó por teléfono al otro. "Separémonos. Vosotros por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha. Sólo podrán seguir a uno. Al que le sigan, que siga intentando despistarlo mientras el otro llega a comisaría y pide refuerzos. Nos informaremos constantemente de nuestras posiciones". Escuchó lo que su compañero decía y colgó. Se giró al taxista. "Gire a la derecha en la siguiente calle".

Y así lo hicieron, cada taxi fue hacia un lado y al todoterreno negro no le quedó otra que seguir sólo a uno. El taxi de Castle y Beckett consiguió despistarlo y supusieron que había seguido al otro taxi. Aceleraron cuanto pudieron y en apenas 5 minutos, llegaban a la entrada trasera de la comisaría. Aquella que sólo los policías conocían. Subieron a todo correr e irrumpieron en la doce con prisas. Todos los compañeros de Beckett se giraron al oírlos correr apresurados. Sus caras eran de completo asombro. Ryan y Espo no se encontraba en la comisaría en ese momento. Sin decir nada, los tres irrumpieron en el despacho de Gates.

Ésta al ver al escritor y a la inspectora levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y después miró al guardaespaldas sin comprender absolutamente nada. "¡Inspectora, señor Castle! ¿Qué narices están haciendo aquí y por qué irrumpen de esta forma en mi despacho?". Estaba furiosa por aquella aparición tan repentina.

"Señor, necesitamos hablar con usted". La voz de Beckett no auguraba nada bueno. Castle cerró la puerta del despacho de Gates y se acercó al escritorio depositando sobre éste las carpetas que ellos se habían quedado.

"¿Qué es esto?". Gates miró las carpetas. Después se centró en la mirada de Beckett.

Beckett miró a Gates y después al guardaespaldas. Éste recibió una llamada, probablemente de su compañero y salió del despacho para atenderla y enterarse de dónde estaban y si estaban bien.

"¡¿Qué es esto inspectora?!". Volvió a preguntar la capitana, enfadada, sorprendida, irritada.

"Son los documentos que pondrán, para siempre, entre rejas al senador Bracken y todo su equipo. La otra parte de estos documentos están en manos del expolicía McCalister. Están intentando llegar hasta aquí". Beckett apretó los labios tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

La cara de la capitana pasó del enfado al asombro. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el guardaespaldas volvió a entrar rápidamente.

"Señor Castle, tenemos un problema". Beckett y Castle se giraron bruscamente a mirar al guardaespaldas y en sus miradas se expresó el miedo.

 **¿Habrán alcanzado a McCalister? ¿O qué será lo que ha ocurrido?**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero que os siga gustando! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó Beckett angustiada.

"El otro taxi ha intentado despistar al todoterreno yéndose hacia el puente. Quien quiera que vaya en el coche, quiere empujarlos al agua". Era la primera vez que el guardaespaldas estaba nervioso.

Beckett vio que sus compañeros acababan de llegar a comisaría. "¡Ryan, Espo!". Ambos la miraron sorprendidos de verla allí y sobre todo, por su voz. "Nos vamos al puente. McCalister va en un taxi que quieren arrojar al agua. Avisad a una patrulla y preparaos para lo peor".

"Estamos en ello". Ambos se pusieron a llamar rápidamente al equipo que necesitarían para rescatar el coche si finalmente consiguen tirarlos al agua.

"Señor, tenemos que ir. Se trata de un exagente de policía, un guardaespaldas y un taxista. Además, tiene el resto de documentos necesarios para lo que le acabo de contar". Habló Beckett atropelladamente. "Guarde esos informes muy bien. Si quiere vaya echándoles un ojo, pero espéreme para actuar". Paró un segundo cogiendo aire. "Señor, no puede enseñárselo a nadie más". Corrió hacia el ascensor siguiendo a sus compañeros que ya estaban montados. Gates se quedó boquiabierta.

Castle también los siguió y en unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos, estaban en el puente. El taxi y el todoterreno estaban a mitad del puente, más o menos. Había mucho tráfico. Les iba a costar llegar hasta ellos. Mientras se acercaban lo más rápido que podían, pudieron presenciar cómo el taxi era empujado hasta el agua y el todoterreno, pensando que no sobrevivirían, huía. Cuando llegaron, vieron el maletero sumergirse en el agua. El morro del coche ya no se veían.

Tras un buen rato, consiguieron sacar el coche. Por suerte, aunque había entrado agua dentro, pudieron aguantar hasta que la policía los rescató. Una vez a salvo, y mientras los demás agentes se encargaban del taxi, el taxista y el papeleo, McCalister con Beckett, Castle y los detectives, seguidos por los guardaespaldas, volvieron a comisaría.

Habían pasado horas hablando con Gates. Explicándole todo el caso de Bracken. Toda la información que tenían y por qué habían querido acabar con sus vidas. La capitana se mostró muy sorprendida por todo lo que le contaban. No se esperaba en absoluto que hubiera más pasado oscuro tras el senador Bracken. Felicitó a los tres por el trabajo que habían hecho y por supuesto les ofreció su apoyo en la "huída". Les dijo que ella se encargaría de hablar con protección de testigos para que les echaran una mano. Pero era de noche ya y hasta el día siguiente no podría hacerlo. No podían ir a sus casa, probablemente las estarían vigiando puesto que habían conseguido huir del todoterreno negro. Decidieron ir a un hotel en el que pudieran pagar en efectivo y sin tener que dar sus nombres para no dejar rastro. Un par de coches de la policía los acompañó. McCalister se quedó en una habitación y Castle y Beckett en la contigua. Así estarían cerca por si algo pasaba. Castle le dio a McCalister un teléfono prepago que había comprado con dinero en efectivo. Ellos tendrían otro y se comunicarían por ahí si fuera necesario. El día siguiente iba a ser muy intenso: tenían que planear la forma en la que se esconderían hasta que el juicio se hubiera celebrado. A lo sumo, serían un par de meses.

"¿Sabes lo peor de todo esto?". Comentó Castle mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de las mangas. Beckett le miró mientras se quitaba las botas. "No poder comunicarme con mi madre o Alexis. Decirles que estoy bien, que estamos bien". Soltó el aire despacio y después terminó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero sé que todo esto acabará pronto y volveremos a casa, sanos y salvos".

Beckett se había quitado ya las botas y se sentó también en el borde de la cama. Cogió un brazo de Castle y le ayudó a soltarse los botones de la otra manga. "Lo siento, no sabes cuánto… Que estés implicado en todo esto por mí. Que tu vida también corra peligro… Si… si algo te pasara…". Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos después de soltarle los botones. No quería ni imaginarse que aquello sucediera.

"Ey…". Él giró su cuerpo sentándose de costado en la cama, mirando a Kate. "Nada va a pasar. Es muy probable que ni siquiera nos busquen más. Ahora tendrán que centrarse en intentar construir una buena defensa para el juicio. Aunque les va a ser imposible". Agarró las manos de la inspectora con cariño haciendo que ésta le mirara. "Nos esconderemos por si las moscas. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones, Kate. Conmigo…". Susurró con ternura y le dio suaves caricias en los nudillos. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se acercó más a él sin deshacer el contacto de sus manos. "¿Dónde te gustaría ir?". Rick se mordió el labio mirándola a los ojos.

"Me da igual. Por mucho que lo intente, no lo voy a ver como unas vacaciones. Así que el sitio me da igual". Notó cierta decepción en los ojos del escritor e inmediatamente sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. "Lo importante es que tú vas a estar conmigo…". Susurró apretando sus manos para intentar animarle. Él se estaba esforzando en mejorar esa situación en la que se encontraban, pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en que huían, se alejaban de sus familias. Y que corrían peligro.

"¿Acaso crees que te dejaría sola? ¿En algo así?". Kate negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa, indicándole que no lo creía. "Ven aquí anda..". Su voz sonó tranquila, calmada. Tiró suavemente de sus manos para que se acercara a él.

Kate sonrió más y sin dudarlo, se acercó al cuerpo de Castle. Éste la abrazó y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. La inspectora apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Castle, mirando hacia su cuello. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos dejándose relajar. "Qué gusto…". Murmuró cuando él empezó a acariciarle la espalda lentamente.

Se tumbaron en la cama y sin quitarse la ropa ni nada, se quedaron dormidos. Había sido un día duro. Mucho estrés, demasiadas emociones. Y el viaje. Durmieron abrazados.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Algo de claridad entraba por la ventana. Anoche no habían corrido las cortinas. Notó los dedos del escritor recorrer y acariciar suavemente su espalda y sonrió mientras intentaba hacerse la dormida y que él siguiera con aquellas caricias.

"Anda, abre los ojos dormilona que sé que estás despierta…". Susurró Rick muy cerca de la oreja de Kate y después comenzó un camino de besos desde la base de su oreja hasta el cuello.

"Mmmm…". Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la inspectora. Le encantaba sentirse querida y mimada por él. Le encantaba que la despertara así. Se revolvió ligeramente para apretujarse más entre los brazos de Richard.

"Kate, si no te despiertas vamos a llegar tarde". Sonrió él mientras mordía tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Kate soltó un ligero gemido y aquello encendió por completo al escritor.

Apretó los ojos y los fue abriendo lentamente hasta que consiguió enfocar la cara sonriente del escritor. "¿Llegaremos tarde adónde Castle?. Llevamos en España algo más de una semana y te recuerdo que no tenemos ninguna obligación. Quiero hacer lo que me dijiste y tomarme esto como unas vacaciones. Unas vacaciones de verdad". Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Castle hundiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió abiertamente al acordarse de lo bien que se lo habían pasado la noche anterior. Sí, él estaba consiguiendo que aquello fueran unas vacaciones perfectas; improvisadas, pero perfectas.

"Tengo una sorpresa para usted inspectora…". Susurró él dándole un beso en el pelo y disfrutando de su piel desnuda. "Precisamente, para intentar que esto parezca unas vacaciones". Comenzó a desenredar lentamente el pelo de ella pasando sus dedos entre los mechones.

"¿Una sorpresa?". Su tono de voz delataba la emoción que había sentido al oír aquello. "¿A las 8 de la mañana?". Sonrió dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

"No pienso sucumbir a tus encantos". Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos. "No me vas a sonsacar nada de la sorpresa". Siguió con aquellas caricias sonriendo al ver cómo su piel se erizaba. "Venga, ve a ducharte que tenemos que bajar a desayunar cuanto antes". Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y deshizo el abrazo para que ella pudiera levantarse. Se incorporó en la cama y después se puso en pie recogiendo sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Kate se sentó en la cama sin pararse a taparse con las sábanas. "¿Vienes a la ducha conmigo?". Se mordió el labio con picardía mientras se acariciaba ella a sí misma el costado con los dedos, de arriba abajo, provocándolo.

Rick se quedó hipnotizado mirando lo que ella hacía y sin darse cuenta, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir. "Kate…". Susurró como pudo. "De verdad, a las nueve y media tenemos que estar en la puerta del hotel". Murmuró mordiéndose el labio y mirándola de arriba abajo cuando ella se puso en pie y se contoneó hasta pegarse a él. Cuando la tuvo junto a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar alargar la mano y acariciar tiernamente su piel.

Beckett cerró los ojos ante el contacto y con firmeza, comenzó a besarle con ganas colocando una mano en su nuca. "Vente a la ducha Rick… Uno rapidito…". Susurró con total sensualidad y le mordió el labio.

"¡Al carajo!". Exclamó Castle agarrando a Beckett por la cintura para pegarla completamente a él mientras la besaba con total efusividad. Ella correspondió aquel beso con muchas ganas y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Caminaron abrazados y besándose hasta el baño. Beckett abrió los grifos de la ducha como pudo sin dejar de besar y acariciar a Castle mientras él recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo y la hacía encenderse con total rapidez y eficacia.

"Ven…". Se metió ella en la ducha y se pegó a la pared. Agarró la mano de Rick y tiró de él hasta quedar ambos pegados y volviendo a besarse. El agua caía por sus cuerpos logrando que la temperatura aumentara más aún. "Oh Dios, creo que nunca voy a poder cansarme de ti". Susurró Kate con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Rick sonrió ampliamente y se pegó más a ella dejando que sus lenguas se volvieran a encontrar y comenzaran una pequeña lucha placentera. Las manos del escritor dejaron de acariciar todo el cuerpo de la inspectora y se centraron en sus pechos, acariciándolos y masajeándolos hasta lograr que sus pezones se volvieran erectos. Kate no dejaba de besarle mientras jadeaba por aquellas caricias y sentía que a cada instante su cuerpo estaba más preparado para recibirle.

Acariciando su abdomen y su cadera, Castle bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Beckett y acarició con fricción su sexo, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de los labios de ella, que involuntariamente elevó las caderas para sentir mejor aquella caricia. Al hacer aquello, la erección de Rick rozó su entrepierna y un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios de ambos.

Sin que Richard se lo esperara, Kate bajó su mano hasta su prominente erección y comenzó a masajeársela mientras él hacía lo propio con su sexo, introduciendo y extrayendo un par de dedos. Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas y ambos notaban que estaban muy cerca.

Kate se separó lo justo de sus labios mordiéndole la barbilla con cariño. "Rick…" Jadeó fuerte por sus caricias. "Oh Dios, te necesito dentro…". Su voz sonaba entrecortada por el deseo, lo que provocó aún más a Castle.

Él, en un movimiento rápido pero suave, dejó de acariciar su sexo y la aupó sujetándola del trasero. Ella enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor la cadera de él y se fundieron en uno solo. Comenzaron un baile que sólo entendía dos pasos: hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al poco rato, ambos llegaron casi a la vez al clímax, bajo el agua de la ducha, sintiéndose a la vez extasiados y agotados, pero totalmente renovados.

Terminaron de ducharse entre risas y arrumacos y después se vistieron con ropa cómoda, como había advertido Castle.

Después de desayunar, a las nueve y media en punto, Castle y Beckett salían de aquel hotel de Barcelona cogidos de la mano. Kate no había conseguido que él le desvelara nada a cerca de la sorpresa. Fuera, una limusina negra les esperaba. Kate se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Rick acercarse a ella y abrir la puerta invitándola a entrar.

Kate sonrió y entró en la limusina mirándole y negando lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba loco, pero a ella le encantaba. Cuando ella estuvo dentro, él también entró y cerró la puerta. Castle se inclinó hacia delante y le pidió al conductor en un no muy correcto español que arrancara y les llevara adonde habían hablado. Después, se reclinó de nuevo en el asiento al lado de Beckett. Cogió una botella de champán y sirvió un poco en dos copas. Le ofreció una a ella y alzó la suya para brindar.

"¿Por qué brindamos esta vez?". Sonrió ella alzando su copa y haciéndola chochar con la del escritor.

"Por estar aquí, en Barcelona". Paró un momento y sonrió aún más antes de continuar. "Por estar aquí, en Barcelona, juntos". Separó su copa lentamente de la de Kate y dio un breve trago al champán sin borrar la sonrisa.

"Me gusta ese brindis". Sonrió y le imitó llevándose la copa a los labios y saboreando el champán. "¿Dónde vamos?". Miró por la ventanilla colocando su mano libre sobre la rodilla del escritor.

Castle soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la insistencia de Beckett y colocó la mano sobre la de ella. "Cariño, si te dijera dónde vamos, dejaría de ser una sorpresa". Le apretó la mano con ternura y después le dio un dulce beso en los labios. "Eso sí… Tengo que pedirte que hagas algo…". Susurró en su oreja dándole pequeños besos en el lóbulo y por el cuello.

Kate cerró los ojos saboreando sus besos y sonrió embelesada. "Mmmm… ¿qué tengo que hacer?". Susurró más concentrada en los besos que en las palabras de Castle.

Rick, en un rápido movimiento y sin dejar de darle pequeños besos, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un pañuelo de seda rojo y extendió el brazo para que el pañuelo quedara a la altura de los ojos de Beckett. "Tienes que ponerte esto y prometerme que no vas a mirar nada hasta que yo te lo diga". Su tono de voz había pasado de sensual a firme, pero seguía manteniendo el toque cariñoso con el que se dirigía a ella.

"¿Pretendes taparme los ojos?". Ella le miraba entre sorprendida y temerosa. No se esperaba eso y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

"Confía en mí… Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a encantar, pero no puedes ver nada hasta que lleguemos allí. Por favor…". Susurró mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Kate suspiró apretando los labios y después de mirarle a los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia delante. "Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra soltarme". Llevó su mano de nuevo a la pierna de Castle y se aferró a ella como una niña pequeña temerosa.

"Kate, jamás dejaría que te pasara nada. Tranquila…" Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Kate, rozándole suavemente la mejilla con los nudillos. "Si no quieres, no te pongo el pañuelo". Aquel gesto había desarmado a Castle y pensó que tal vez no era una buena idea vendarle los ojos a la inspectora.

Al oírle, Kate giró la cabeza y le miró con una media sonrisa. "Confío en ti. Es simplemente que no me gusta no ver nada. Pero confío en ti y si dices que vale la pena, estoy convencida de que así será". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sin dejar de sonreír. "Véndame los ojos". Se mordió el labio al ver la sonrisa de Castle y tras unos segundos, dejó de ver nada. Ya le había colocado el pañuelo y se lo estaba anudando en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¿Ves algo?". Preguntó él cuando terminó de atárselo. Kate negó con la cabeza. "¿Segura? No me engañes eh..". Reprendió en tono cariñoso mientras agarraba con ternura la mano que Kate no había retirado de su pierna.

"Segura Castle. No veo más que un poco de luz. Pero no distingo nada". Apretó su mano con cariño cuando sintió que él se la agarraba.

"A ver, voy a comprobar eso". Rió ligeramente y con la otra mano sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Buscó entre sus fotos y dio con la que quería. Puso el móvil delante de la cara de Kate con aquella foto, convencido de que si la viera de verdad, sacaba allí mismo su pistola y le disparaba. "¿Sigues sin ver nada?". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y esperando que así fuera.

"Sigo sin ver nada Castle. Sólo una sombra que tengo delante, pero nada más. Y apostaría a que es tu mano. Pero no sé más". Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castle. A pesar de tener los ojos tapados, no podía dejar de sonreír.

"¡Perfecto!". Sonrió el escritor besándole el pelo y encogió el brazo para mirar él la foto que le había enseñado a Beckett. Era una foto de ella, que por supuesto se la había sacado sin que ella se enterara. Estaba en la cama del hotel. Se la había sacado unas noches después de llegar. Se la veía tan guapa, relajada y feliz, tumbada en aquella cama y sólo tapada con una fina sábana, profundamente dormida.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la limusina poco a poco se fue deteniendo.

"Perfecto, ya hemos llegado". Agarró la mano de Kate con más firmeza y le besó el pelo.

"Bien". Sonrió más, nerviosa y levantó la cabeza que tenía sobre el hombro de Castle. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la limusina y el cuerpo de Castle salía sin soltarle la mano a ella.

"Ven, que te ayudo". Kate salió con cuidado de la limusina agarrándose a la mano del escritor y cuando estuvo fuera, se pegó a su cuerpo. Rick pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella para caminar juntos. "Camina a mi lado". Le iba dando caricias suaves en la cintura mientras ambos comenzaban a andar.

"Me tienes más que intrigada". Susurró ella en su oído pero sonriendo todo el rato.

"Espero que te guste". Le besó el pelo tiernamente y la obligó a pararse. "Dame la mano". Ella le tendió su mano y se la agarró con fuerza. "Bien, ahora ten cuidado que hay un pequeño escalón". Pasó él sujetándola y después lo hizo ella guiada por Castle.

"¿Eso que se oye es agua?". Kate frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando ya estuvo de nuevo al lado de Rick.

"Mmmm… Puede.." Rió suavemente mientras le besaba la comisura. "Vamos". Tiró de su mano y la encaminó por una plataforma que a Kate le pareció de madera. Pasaron a otro sitio y Kate volvió a fruncir el ceño al notar que ese suelo se balanceaba ligeramente. "Tranquila..". Le besó el pelo y después hizo que anduviera un poco más hasta que la sentó en una silla.

Kate se sentó un poco más tranquila empezando a comprender dónde estaban. Pero no dijo nada. Escuchó cómo Castle se despedía de un par de hombres y después volvía con ella. Se posó tras su espalda.

"¿Lista?". Pasó sus brazos por la debajo de su cuello hasta colocar las manos en el abdomen de Kate.

"Uhummm…" Asintió sonriendo al sentirle y giró la cabeza suavemente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía intrigada, feliz. Y quería demostrárselo.

Rick correspondió a ese beso con cariño y llevó sus manos hasta el nudo del pañuelo. Lo soltó despacio y se lo quitó con ternura. Se irguió esperando su reacción.

Cuando Kate consiguió abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse del todo a la luz del día, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, mordiéndose el labio de la emoción. Estaban en un yate, no muy grande, pero precioso. Tenía un jacuzzi hermoso decorado con algún pétalo de flor y lo mejor eran las vistas. El mar ante ellos, en un día soleado.

Castle la observaba desde atrás, con una mano posada en su hombro. Nervioso. Sabía que ella no era mucho de detalles, pero había querido demostrarle de esa manera lo que la amaba.

"¡Wow!". Kate estaba boquiabierta, sonriendo. Llevó una mano hasta la que Castle tenía posada sobre su hombro y se puso en pie para ponerse al lado de él. "Es precioso Castle" No podía dejar de sonreír. Le miró con cariño y se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, donde el mar y el cielo se juntaban.

"¿Te gusta de verdad?". Le besó el pelo abrazándola suavemente. "Ayer vi que hoy iba a hacer un día muy bonito y se me ocurrió salir a navegar".

"¿Sabes navegar?". Le dio un beso en el pecho y elevó la cabeza para mirarle sonriente. Él asintió contento al verla sonreír. "Claro que me gusta. Es más, ¡me encanta!". Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y se fundieron en un tierno beso que prolongaron hasta que les empezó a faltar el aire. "Mmmm… ¿Me lo enseñas?". Se mordió el labio y le agarró de la mano dispuesta a que le enseñara el yate y comenzaran aquella pequeña excursión.

Pusieron en marcha el yate y un rato después se encontraba en mitad del mar, con la costa de Barcelona aún dentro de su vista. Mientras Castle ponía a punto el timón, Kate se puso sus gafas de sol y se acercó a la proa. Puso las manos en la barandilla y dejó que el aire le acariciara la cara. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta cómoda para que no se le pusiera todo en la cara. Respiró hondo y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acordó de pronto de su madre, de lo que ella amaba Barcelona y de lo que le habría gustado visitar esa ciudad con ella. Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y rápidamente se secaron con el aire del barco en movimiento. Sonrió con cierta tristeza pensando en la de momentos que le habían arrancado junto a su madre. Pero recordó todos los buenos ratos juntas.

Castle la vio tan concentrada que prefirió darle su espacio y siguió de pie al timón. Cuando llegaron más adentro, paró el motor y dejó que la marea los meciera. Se acercó con suavidad por detrás de ella y la abrazó con cariño pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella. Sus manos quedaron en su abdomen, atrayéndola hacia él.

Kate al sentirle sonrió y se dejó abrazar y mimar. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y permanecieron así en silencio un largo rato. Al final, Castle, preocupado por si le pasaba algo, decidió hablar.

"¿Estás bien…?" Susurró junto a su pelo dándole un beso largo en la cabeza.

"Uhum…" Asintió suavemente y pegó su cabeza al cuello de él. "Sí… Sólo estaba recordando e imaginando…". Le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

"¿Puedo saber el qué o es secreto?". Le acarició la cintura tiernamente apretándola más entre sus brazos.

"Es un secreto para el resto del mundo, pero para ti, jamás tendré más secretos". Le miró a los ojos con amor y ambos sonrieron. "Estaba acordándome de mi madre". Volvió a fijar la vista en el mar. "A ella le encantaba Barcelona. Vinieron en su luna de miel y se enamoró de esta ciudad. Siempre me decía que cuando fuera mayor vendríamos los tres juntos". Rick le dio un beso en el pelo y ella sonrió agradecida. "Y también pensaba en los ratos que hemos pasado juntas y me imaginaba cómo sería seguir teniéndola conmigo". Se apretó más entre los brazos de Rick queriendo sentir su abrazo y reconfortarse.

"Podemos volver cuando quieras". Le susurró con ternura. "Con tu padre. O vienes tú con él y redescubrís esta ciudad, juntos".

"Me gusta esa idea. Pero tú vienes con nosotros". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios pero Castle le hizo girarse y quedar frente a frente, agarró su cara con ambas manos y prolongó el beso con infinito amor.

 **Bueno, pequeño salto durante el capítulo en el que pasan de estar en comisaría con todos los papeles para encerrar a Bracken, a estar de "vacaciones" en Barcelona. ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
¿Os gusta la sorpresa de Rick?**


	28. Chapter 28

Continuaron disfrutando del sol y de la tranquilidad del mar hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir reclamando algo de alimento. Entonces, Castle desapareció por unas escaleras que daban a los camarotes y a una cocina. Eso no se lo había enseñado todavía a Beckett. Al de un rato, subió con una suculenta comida que había pedido que les prepararan y que él sólo había tenido que calentar.

"Espero que de verdad tengas mucha hambre, porque yo no voy a ser capaz de comerme todo esto". Comentó divertido cuando posó la comida sobre la mesa de la cubierta. "Creo que me he pasado pidiendo comida". Volvió a reírse mirando a Kate.

"¡Madre mía Castle! Pero… ¡aquí hay comida para toda la tripulación que cabe en este barco!". Comentó divertida y ambos se sentaron preparados para degustar aquellos manjares.

"Bueno, más vale que sobre… que no que falte" Agarró la mano de Kate con cariño, por encima de la mesa. Sus miradas se demostraban infinito amor y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Estaban felices.

"Anda, vamos a empezar a comer. Pero voy a tener que hacer bastante ejercicio después para bajar todo esto". Sonrió mirando la comida y no vio cómo la mirada de Castle pasaba de ser cariñosa a pícara.

"Bueno… siempre… podemos hacer ejercicio juntos…". Susurró con sensualidad comenzando a juguetear con los dedos de ella.

Kate, al oírle, le miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. "Eres insaciable Castle…". Comentó divertida. "Pero…". Se mordió el labio dejando leves caricias circulares en la mano de Rick. "Me gusta tu idea, sí". Él le guiñó el ojo y ambos se rieron.

Empezaron a comer, y al final casi se terminan todo lo que Castle había pedido. Estaba todo riquísimo.

"Uff… yo creo que ahora mismo acabo de engordar cinco kilos de golpe" Kate se echó para atrás y puso sus manos sobre su tripa simulando que estaba más gorda.

Rick rió ante aquello. "Pues sigues estando preciosa".

Ella sonrió algo ruborizada y después negó con la cabeza. "Anda, vamos a recoger esto y a descansar un rato. Que no puedo ni moverme". Sonrió levantándose.

Rick la siguió con la mirada. "¿Prefieres echarte un rato en la cama o en una hamaca?". Se levantó el también y la ayudó a poner las cosas sobre una bandeja. Después cogió la bandeja y la miró esperando una respuesta.

"En la cama". Le miró sonriente. "Pero no sabía que hubiera camas". Sonrió más al verle alzar una ceja. "Pero ahora que sé que hay, prefiero una cama".

"Ven, sígueme". Bajaron esas escaleras y Castle fue a dejar la bandeja a la cocina. Después, cogió a Beckett de la mano y la condujo a uno de los camarotes. "¿Le parece bien esta cama inspectora?". Entraron en la habitación.

Kate vio una cama de matrimonio bastante amplia y sonrió. "Me gusta sí". Se sentó en el borde y se desató las sandalias que llevaba. Se quitó las gafas de sol dejándolas sobre una mesita y se soltó la coleta dejando que el pelo cayera sobre sus hombros y sus pechos. "¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí de pie observándome?". Le sonrió al ver que se había quedado parado en la entrada y no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"Eh… sí, voy. Es que me distraes…". Sonrió y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama quitándose los zapatos. Ambos se reclinaron sobre la cama a la vez.

Kate se acercó a Rick y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor. "Así que… te distraigo… ¿Cómo es eso?". Sintió cómo él la rodeaba con su brazo y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

"Bueno, digamos que me tienes encandilado hace años". Le besó el pelo con cariño.

"Sí, ya supuse que te habías colgado de mi desde el primer instante en que me viste". Rió cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel primer encuentro en la fiesta de Castle.

"Perdona, pero tú fuiste la que se quedo coladita por mí desde que me viste. Te parecía irresistible, reconócelo". Le iba dando caricias suaves por la espalda.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo insoportable que eras al principio? Un completo idiota". Sonrió ella aún más mientras seguía recordando varios de sus momentos.

"Bueno, puede. Pero incluso así, cada día te gustaba más. Reconócelo Kate". Ambos estaban disfrutando con aquel juego.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti, Castle?". Abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. "¿Por qué me seguías a todos lados como un perrito faldero? Y no me digas que para investigar para tus libros, porque no me lo creo". Le dio un pico rápido y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho esperando su respuesta.

Rick sonrió y decidió dejar de bromear y ser sincero. "Por ver tu sonrisa cada mañana cuando te llevaba un café. Por volverte loca con absurdas teorías. Por intentar hacerte sonreír y que te fijaras un poquito en mí". Mientras iba hablando, había ido bajando la mano, acariciando su espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cadera.

"Wow…". Kate sonrió como una tonta acurrucándose más entre sus brazos y volvió a elevar la cabeza para mirarle, con verdadero amor. "Vaya declaración". Rió con ternura y le dio un largo beso en los labios. "Pero… ¿sabes qué?. Aunque yo misma no quisiera verlo, ya me tenías más que ganada. Ya me había fijado en ti. Era imposible no hacerlo. Tan inmaduro y egoísta como divertido y detallista". Le acarició los pectorales con suavidad, le sonrió de nuevo.

"Creo que los dos hemos sido un poco tontos al esperar tanto para estar juntos". Frunció el ceño pensativo y después añadió. "O a lo mejor es gracias a que hemos esperado que estamos ahora juntos, felices". Le sonrió con ternura. "Porque… ¿eres feliz, no?". Arrugó el ceño de nuevo temeroso de escuchar esa respuesta. Él creía que sí, o al menos eso le indicaba el brillo de sus ojos. Pero necesitaba oírselo decir a ella.

Al oír aquella pregunta, Kate se apartó ligeramente de su cuerpo para poder colocarse de costado sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y mirarle a los ojos. Con la otra mano, agarró la del escritor y las llevó a su pecho, junto a la marca del disparo. "¿Notas eso?". Rick tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Kate y ambos notaban bajo sus dedos el latido del corazón de ella. Él asintió lentamente. "Yo también lo noto. Cada día, cuando me despierto y estoy entre tus brazos. Cuando te veo. Cuando me sonríes. Cuando nos besamos. Cuando hacemos el amor". Ambos sonrieron tontamente mientras la inspectora seguía hablando. "Y cada instante que lo noto, sonrío. Porque nunca me había sentido así Rick". Agarró la mano de él con suavidad y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. "Me siento plena. Por primera vez en… mucho, muchísimo tiempo, probablemente desde que tenía 10 años no me he sentido así. Feliz". Le dio un dulce beso en la mano y continuó. "El asesino de mi madre está entre rejas. Y va a estar ahí para siempre, gracias a mi cabezonería y a tu empeño. Y por fin, después de escudarme en relaciones falsas, puedo abrirme completamente al amor. A ti, a mi, a nosotros". Le robó un dulce beso. "Claro que soy feliz. Me gustaría estar en Nueva York y no huyendo. Pero tú estás consiguiendo que me olvide de eso y que disfrute. Que disfrute de verdad". Sonrió mucho más al ver cómo él la atraía entre sus brazos y volvían a la posición de antes de que ella comenzara a contar todo eso. "Tú me haces feliz. Nunca dudes de eso, por favor". Elevó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y él, como respuesta, besó sus labios, alargando aquel beso hasta que sintió que empezaban a sentir cómo la pasión crecía en ellos.

"Kate… Te amo, como no he amado a nadie. ¡A nadie!". Enfatizó, claramente haciendo referencia a sus dos matrimonios fallidos. "Nadie me ha hecho sentirme jamás como me haces sentir tú. A nadie, excepto a Alexis, he querido proteger como siento que tengo que hacer contigo. Te amo, desde hace tiempo, pero cada día, sobre todo ahora que estamos juntos, siento que te amo aún más". Volvió a besarla, esta vez con tremendo cariño.

Kate, en un rápido movimiento, se puso sobre él, a horcajadas y agarró sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza, con suavidad. Después, paró en su oreja y susurró. "Yo también te amo cariño".

Tras aquellas confesiones, dejaron que sus manos volvieran a recorrer y a acariciar esos rincones del cuerpo del otro que ya se sabían de memoria. No hacían falta palabras. Ya no más. Se lo habían dicho todo y en ese momento sólo deseaban demostrárselo con actos, besos, caricias, gemidos. Dieron rienda suelta a su amor y pese a estar cansados del sol, el mar y la comida, ambos soltaron en el otro todas sus fuerzas y acabaron exhaustos sobre la cama, con una enorme sonrisa. Al poco rato, se durmieron abrazados.

A la hora, aproximadamente, Kate comenzó a despertarse y sonrió al recordar lo que acababan de hacer en esa cama de un barco que Castle había alquilado para ellos en Barcelona. Comenzó a llenar de besos su torso desnudo. Le encantaba despertarlo de aquella manera.

"Umm…". Sonrió él al notarla y pronto sintió como su virilidad volvía a ponerse en activo. "Si estás demasiado cansada.. deberías parar ahora de hacer eso…". Susurró aún adormilado pero con los ojos entreabiertos dirigiendo su mirada a su entrepierna.

Kate le imitó y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver cómo estaba ya él. "¡Por dios Castle! Sí que eres insaciable, sí.". Le dio un último beso en sus pectorales y cuando él pensaba que ella se iba a levantar para vestirse y salir del camarote, se arrodilló en la cama y se volvió a poner como hacía unas horas: a horcajadas sobre él, pero inclinada hacia delante mucho más abajo y acariciando con sus labios su miembro. "¡Oh Dios Kate!". Exclamó cuando notó cómo se lo acariciaba de arriba abajo con los labios ayudada de sus manos. Arqueó su pelvis hacia delante en un intento por sentirla más y más. Se agarró a las sábanas disfrutando. "Pa… para…". Susurró entrecortadamente por el deseo. "No quiero acabar tan rápido". Cogió la cara de Kate con sus manos y la obligó a incorporarse y dejar aquella tarea.

Kate sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso intenso en los labios. Se bajó de encima de él y se sentó en la cama, desnuda. Cogió su móvil y comenzó a ojearlo como si nada.

"Pe…pero…". Castle se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había hecho. "No me refería… a que pararas del todo..". Le acarició el costado desnudo mordiéndose el labio. "Me refería a que quería que tú también disfrutaras".

Kate le miró un momento y después volvió a fijar la vista en el teléfono. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada importante con él, pero Rick desde su posición no lo veía. "Así comprenderás cómo me he sentido yo cuando me has tocado, en alguna ocasión mientras trabajábamos en algún caso dejando de hacerlo después como si nada. Y no me refiero a las veces que lo has hecho desde que estamos juntos, sino a las previas". Sonrió malvadamente, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso la camisa que él se había quitado horas antes, sin nada debajo. Se levantó de la cama. "Voy a tomar un poco el sol. ¿Te vienes?". Sonrió subiendo las escaleras que daban a la cubierta dejando a un Castle totalmente boquiabierto.

"¡Ja! ¡Sabía que tú también habías disfrutado con aquellos… tocamientos!". Elevó la voz cuando se recompuso para que ella le oyera desde afuera. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. "Es increíble el poder que tienes sobre mí Katherine Beckett…" Susurró para sí poniéndose un bañador y subiendo detrás de ella.

La encontró en una hamaca al sol… ¡y sin nada de ropa!. Se había quitado su camisa y estaba completamente desnuda. Se quedó a su lado, boquiabierto de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta de que le estaba dando algo de sombra y eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos al ver que algo, o alguien, le tapaba el sol.

"Rick, cariño. Me tapas el sol". Soltó sonriendo con picardía consciente de lo que estaba causando en él.

"Pe… perdón". Tartamudeó apartándose y sentándose en la hamaca de al lado. "Estás… desnuda". Arqueó una ceja mirándola, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo y después en el sentido contrario.

"Sí Castle. Estoy desnuda. ¡Ni que no me hubieras visto así más veces!". Se rió ante su cara y alargó la mano para acercarla a la barbilla del escritor. Se la empujó hacia arriba obligándole a cerrar la boca. Ambos sonrieron.

"Bueno… pero estabas desnuda sólo para mí. No para todo el mundo". Acarició lentamente su costado, de arriba abajo, desde su cadera hasta el principio de su pecho.

"Rick…". Su piel se erizó ante las caricias de Castle. Ella suspiró soltando el aire y se mordió fuerte el labio. "No hay nadie que pueda verme…". Susurró mirándole muy intensamente a los ojos. Ya había conseguido encenderle el fuego en su interior.

"Quiero ser el único que vea tu precioso cuerpo…". Se sentó en el borde de la hamaca en la que estaba Kate y comenzó a acariciar el contorno de sus pechos, suavemente, siguiendo con la mirada lo que iba haciendo.

"Umm.. Rick…". Susurró jadeando Kate ante las caricias del escritor. Sus pechos respondieron de inmediato a sus dedos, endureciéndose y produciéndole un inmenso placer. Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y soltando algún que otro pequeño gruñido.

Rick sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, sobre su cuerpo comenzando a besar cada parte que antes había acariciado. Sus manos reposaban en las caderas de ella, manteniéndola pegada a la hamaca cuando hacía amago de arquearse para sentirle mejor. "Shh… No te muevas preciosa". Besó, lamió e incluso mordió los pezones de Kate, logrando que éstos se endurecieran aún más y que ella comenzase a soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

"Rick, bésame, por favor". Suplicó ella mientras agarraba una mano del escritor y hacía que quedase prácticamente tumbado sobre ella.

Castle, sonrió y se dejó reposar un poco más sobre el cuerpo de la inspectora. Elevó la cabeza y sus labios se fundieron con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Kate empezó a acariciar los pectorales del escritor, recorriendo con sus manos todo su torso por delante, y después por detrás hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Se las apretó con fuerza haciendo que sus sexos quedaran encajados a la perfección pues el escritor se había montado sobre ella.

"Kate… uf.. no creo que esta hamaca aguante mucho…". Susurró en sus labios mientras no dejaba de acariciar levemente sus pechos y jugar con sus pezones.

Como respuesta, Kate fue dejando que su cuerpo, con el de Rick encima, cayera al suelo de la cubierta. Estaba caliente por el sol y sería más seguro que en la hamaca.

"Espera…". Susurró con cariño el escritor incorporándose para agarrar una toalla. La extendió al lado del cuerpo de Beckett y ambos se volvieron a colocar en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez sobre la toalla.

"Mejor". Sonrió ella con cierta picardía mientras llevaba su mano al abultado paquete del escritor. Le acarició el miembro por encima del bañador consiguiendo que él soltara más de un gemido.

"Vamos… a terminar lo que has empezado… hace un rato en el camarote..". La voz del escritor sonó entrecortada a causa del deseo. Con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de su bañador quedando ambos totalmente desnudos. Se acostó ligeramente sobre ella notando cómo cada rincón de su piel se estremecía al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del otro. "Y esta vez… me toca a mí llevar el control…". Jadeó en sus labios cuando ella le agarró de las nalgas y pegó aún más sus cuerpos.

En un rápido pero tierno movimiento, Rick agarró las manos de Kate y las colocó sobre el suelo, a la altura de la cabeza de la inspectora, entrelazándolas con las suyas. Comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello. Sonrió tras cada gemido que se escapaba de sus preciosos labios. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y se pegó más a su cuerpo, notando cómo sus sexos entraban en contacto. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido y Kate se arqueó ligeramente para sentirle mejor. El escritor aprovechó aquel movimiento de ella besar y lamer los pechos de su musa. Sus pezones reaccionaron al instante y se dedicó un rato más a ellos. Mientras se dedicaba a aquella delicada tarea, soltó una mano de Kate y fue acariciando todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo hasta introducir la mano entre sus sexos. Acarició la entrepierna de Kate en el punto exacto consiguiendo que ella se humedeciera aún más. Sonrió con picardía e introdujo un par de dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con suavidad mientras con el pulgar acariciaba de nuevo su clítoris.

"Ohh… ¡Rick sí!". La detective se arqueó más logrando que los dedos del escritor se introdujeran más en ella y volvió a gemir con fuerza. "¡Sigue, sigue!". En un arrebato de deseo, mordió con cierta fuerza el cuello de Richard que estaba dedicado a besar sus pechos. "¡Ven, bésame!". Jadeó con fuerza empezando a notar las convulsiones dentro de ella.

Él, obediente, subió la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus labios y comenzó a besarla intensamente, jugando con su lengua. Sus dedos no paraban dentro de ella, ni tampoco dejaba de acariciarle el clítoris. "Eso es Kate…" Susurró con una ardiente pasión. "Sigue amor, déjate llevar". Susurró en sus labios sin dejar que sus lenguas se separasen.

"¡Riiiiiccckkkk!" Kate gimió fuerte arqueándose nuevamente y llegando al clímax ayudada por sus dedos y sus palabras. Notó cómo el orgasmo la atrapaba y sonrió mientras arqueaba aún más su cuerpo sintiendo cada una de las convulsiones con las que su cuerpo respondió a tal cantidad de placer.

"Me encantas Kate…". Le susurró con cariño sacando los dedos de su interior pero sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris. Le mordió el labio con deseo y con cuidado, sin esperar a que el cuerpo de ella descansara del orgasmo, introdujo su miembro en el interior de ella,

"¡Ohh!". Volvió a gemir al notarle dentro y presa de la pasión y del deseo enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Rick.

Comenzaron un frenético baile mientras no dejaban de besarse. Kate observaba cómo estaba volviendo loco al escritor con cada movimiento. Llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Castle y le presionó más sobre ella consiguiendo que éste echara hacia atrás su cabeza, disfrutando y cerrando los ojos.

"Rick… abre los ojos… Quiero verte…". Le mordió el cuello con amor y sonrió al ver cómo él le obedecía.

Siguieron con aquellos movimientos, cada vez más enérgicos.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto, Kate retiró una mano del culo de Castle y le acarició la cara con amor. "Te amo…". No llegó a pronunciarlo, pero sus labios lo hicieron por ella.

Rick le correspondió con un profundo beso y después susurró. "Yo también te amo..".

Con aquella declaración, llegaron juntos al orgasmo, estallando en gemidos y dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Rick se acomodó cuando su respiración fue más controlada y la atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándola con cariño. Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, extasiada, agotada y… feliz.

 **Capítulo intenso, que espero que os haya gustado! :)**

 **¿Cómo veis lo de la "huida"? Al final no está siendo tan grave como parecía! :D**

 **No olvidéis comentar, por favor. Me encanta saber qué os parece y qué opináis. ¡Gracias!**


	29. Chapter 29

Ya llevaban casi un mes "huyendo". Después de Barcelona, habían visitado Valencia, Sevilla y Madrid. Antes de que se marcharan, Gates les había aconsejado que no se quedaran en una misma ciudad. Que se movieran, siempre viajando en turista, con sus nombres falsos y pagando en efectivo para evitar que les siguieran el rastro. Y así lo habían hecho.

Se encontraban en el hotel de Madrid. Habían ido a pasear un rato por la ciudad. Llevaban allí tan sólo un par de días y todavía no la habían visto de noche. Tras un corto paseo por la Gran Vía, la Puerta del Sol y Callao, volvieron al hotel. Castle llevaba casi una semana algo más callado de lo normal. Ambos estaban cansados de tanto escapar y cambiarse de ciudad, pero también es cierto que habían estado disfrutando de cada rincón que habían visitado. Sin embargo, el escritor no podía sacarse una cosa de la cabeza: en tres días sería su cumpleaños, el primero que iba a pasar lejos de su madre y su hija. Aunque lo pasaría con Kate, y eso le encantaba. Pero no podía parar de pensar en su familia, en cómo estarían. Sólo les habían podido decir que se tenían que marchar, por el bien de todos. Kate había intentado hablar con él, que se abriera a ella. Pero Rick no quería preocuparla y hacer que se sintiera culpable. Aunque al no contarle la verdad, ella estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente.

Aquella noche, se habían duchado separados. Kate estaba todavía acabando en el baño. Rick se acercó a la cama, retiró la colcha y se metió tapándose hasta la cintura. Se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y apagó la luz general encendiendo sólo la de su mesita de noche. Cogió un libro de los que se había comprado allí. Pensó que le vendría bien practicar su español, aunque todavía no lo había empezado a leer. Intentó concentrarse en la lectura y olvidar sus pensamientos.

Pocos minutos después, Kate salía del baño vestida sólo con unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes un poco amplia. Hacía calor ya en esa época del año. Le vio leyendo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan guapo recién afeitado y concentrado… Suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Algo le pasaba y quería saber qué era. Aunque lo cierto era que ella ya intuía el por qué de ese bajo estado de ánimo del escritor. Y había estado preparando una sorpresa. Se acercó a la cama, retiró la colcha y se introdujo en la cama, sentándose al lado de él. Se tapó ligeramente y cogió su móvil para comprobar una vez más que nadie había llamado. Sus móviles originales habían tenido que dejarlos en Nueva York y con ellos llevaban dos de prepago comprados, cómo no, en efectivo y sin posibilidad de se rastreados. Únicamente Gates tenía ese número de móvil y sólo los llamaría cuando pudieran regresar a casa. Kate suspiró pensativa. Ella también deseaba volver cuanto antes a casa. Estaba preocupada por su padre y también por Martha y Alexis.

"Rick…". Habló bajito para no interrumpir de golpe su lectura. Le acarició el ante brazo con ternura mirándole, sin sonreír. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y al ver que ella no sonreía, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, preocupado. "¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa?". Ella le interrogó con la mirada, observando cada movimiento y cada gesto de él. "Y no me contestes que nada, porque te conozco y sé que te pasa algo. Creo saber qué es, pero quiero… necesito… que seas tú quien me lo cuente". Le cogió la mano con cariño haciendo que él soltara el libro y lo dejara sobre la mesita de noche. "Se supone que somos una pareja, ¿no?". Rick asintió despacio. "Y las parejas se cuentan los problemas, las preocupaciones…". Le fue acariciando los nudillos y los dedos, uno a uno. "Si fuera al revés, si fuera yo la que llevara una semana cabizbaja y pensativa, tú te habrías preocupado y habrías intentado hablar conmigo… Ahora lo intento yo. Por favor, cuéntame qué te pasa". Le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

Richard contempló cómo lo acariciaba y sonrió ligeramente. Después, elevó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Echo de menos a mi madre y a Alexis". Hizo una pequeña pausa y apretó la mano de Kate. "No me malinterpretes. Soy feliz contigo, me encanta estar contigo y estoy disfrutando de nuestra pequeña escapada. Pero ellas han sido mi única vida durante muchos años y las echo en falta". Suspiró bajando la mirada mordiéndose el labio. "Además, nunca he pasado un cumpleaños separado de ellas. Me gustaría, aunque fuera, saber que están bien. Sólo pido eso. El no saber nada de ellas me está matando".

Kate le agarró la mano con las dos suyas y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un tierno beso en el dorso. "Lo sé… A mi me pasa algo parecido con mi padre". Susurró y miró a las sábanas. Inevitablemente, se sentía un poco culpable de toda esa situación. Si él no estuviera con ella, no tendría por qué huir él también. Suspiró despacio.

Rick, al oírla, la miró y se acercó más a ella. La abrazó con fuerza. La cara de Kate quedó a la altura del cuello de él y ella no dudó en acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. "Por esto mismo no quería decírtelo… Sabía que, aunque no debes, te sentirías culpable". Le besó el pelo y continuó. "Kate, no es tu culpa. Fui yo quien removió todo lo de tu madre, quien siguió investigando aunque tú me lo negaras, quien te llevó casi a la muerte…". Susurró con pánico al volver a recordar uno de los días más dolorosos de su vida: cuando dispararon a Beckett. "Estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿vale?. Tú no eres la culpable de esta situación. Y yo tampoco". Le fue acariciando el pelo suavemente. "Perdóname… me he estado comportando como un crío enfurruñado estos días. Prometo que estaré más animado. Saber que tú estás a mi lado, me da fuerzas, ¿sabes?".

Kate elevó la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió con cariño. Había permanecido callada todo ese rato. No porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque se le acababa de ocurrir otra pequeña sorpresa para el cumpleaños del escritor. Le dio un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios y volvió a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. "No quiero separarme de ti, nunca". Susurró cerrando los ojos aún con sus manos entrelazadas, jugando con sus dedos.

"Y nunca lo harás. Nunca nos separaremos. Te lo prometo". La apretó más entre sus brazos y al poco rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, Castle fue el primero en despertarse. Era aún temprano. Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar la pequeña confesión de la noche anterior. Miró a Beckett que estaba dormida de costado, dándole la espalda. Se pegó un poco más a ella intentando no despertarla. Le dio un tierno beso en el pelo. "Te quiero tanto…". Susurró muy bajito, casi inaudiblemente. Acarició suavemente su pelo y tras comprobar que la inspectora seguía descansando, se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Después, pidió el desayuno para los dos y se sentó en una butaca con un pequeño ordenador que habían comprado. Recordaba dónde había dejado su libro de Nikki Heat y durante esas "vacaciones" había estado continuando la historia. Se sentía inspirado y probablemente, para cuando volvieran a Nueva York tendría el libro prácticamente acabado. Se mordió el labio mientras tecleaba frenéticamente sin percatarse de que Kate estaba despierta y le miraba desde la cama, medio sentada.

"Veo que este viaje te está inspirando". Comentó ella en voz alta para que él la escuchara. Ambos se miraron sonriendo.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí. Y creo que nunca había escrito tanto y tan seguido". Dejó el ordenador en la mesa, abierto y se levantó acercándose a la cama. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Será que estar contigo, me inspira". Le acarició la mejilla mirándola con amor.

"Creo que tendré que pedirte la mitad de lo que ganes con tus libros de Nikki Heat". Sonrió ella y le acarició la mejilla. "Si no fuera por mí, puede que estuvieras viviendo debajo de un puente". Alzó las cejas y torció el morro. "Creo que me lo merezco". Le robó un beso medio riéndose.

Rick se puso serio mirándola. "No hace falta que te de nada Kate. Todo mi dinero, es tuyo. No sólo la mitad de lo que he ganado con la saga Nikki. De hecho, todo lo mío es tuyo. Empezando por esto". Cogió la mano de Kate con cariño y la llevó a su pecho, cerca del corazón. "Esto, es tuyo, desde hace tiempo". Sonrió al notar cómo ella aprovechaba que tenía su mano en el pecho de él y se lo acariciaba tiernamente.

"Pero no es justo". Suspiró ella. "Yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera. Mi sueldo no da para mucho". Dejó la mano posada sobre su pecho mientras se miraban a los ojos con intensidad.

"Kate…". Richard cogió aire y agarró su mano apretándosela con amor. "No necesito que me correspondas de la misma manera. Sólo con poder hacerte feliz, yo soy feliz. No quiero que me compres cosas caras ni que te gastes todo tu sueldo en mí. Simplemente quiero estar así contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos, disfrutarte para el resto de mi vida". Frunció ligeramente el ceño mordiéndose el labio. Quería que ella le entendiera.

Beckett se puso algo nerviosa al oír eso de disfrutarla para el resto de su vida. Es cierto que ella también lo deseaba, pero le sonó un poco a compromiso, a boda. No estaba preparada todavía para eso. Le quería, le amaba, pero necesitaba centrarse un poco más en ella ahora que lo de su madre estaba acabando. "Lo sé..". Susurró sin saber qué más decir y bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar al escritor. No quería que él viera en su mirada todo lo que estaba pensando, sus dudas, sus miedos.

"Ey…". Soltó su mano con suavidad y le agarró el mentón haciendo que ella le mirase. "Con calma, ¿vale?". Susurró comprendiendo su mirada y entendiendo sus miedos. Sabía cómo era ella. Segura para meter a un asesino en la cárcel pero insegura ante sus sentimientos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida y su futuro. "Prometo no presionarte. Yo voy a estar aquí siempre. No hay prisa". Le besó los labios intensamente sin soltarle el mentón.

Kate correspondió medio sonriendo a aquel beso. "Gracias…". Susurró aún en sus labios y llevó una mano hasta la nuca del escritor para profundizar el contacto. "Mmmm…". Sonrió aún más cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, reconociéndose al instante y comenzando un peligroso juego.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Ambos sonrieron sin terminar de separarse. "Debe de ser el desayuno". Comentó Rick sin intención de perder el contacto con los labios de Beckett.

"Pues habrá que abrir, ¡que me muero de hambre!". Se separó despacio de los labios del escritor, le acarició la cara con cariño y volvió a darle un beso rápido mientras se levantaba.

Beckett se puso una bata y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrir, se giró a Castle. "¿Preparas un baño y desayunamos dentro?". Le sonrió con cierta picardía y el escritor no pudo más que sonreír y salir disparado hacia el baño, encantado con la idea.

Cuando él se metió en el baño, ella abrió la puerta y sonrió a la persona del otro lado.

"Su desayuno señorita Wilson". Le pasó el carro con el desayuno que Rick había pedido y ella la pasó adentro. "También ha llegado una carta a su nombre señora. Es de una tal Nikki Heat" El hombre le entregó el sobre. "Tiene que firmar aquí". Le enseñó un papel en el que informaba de que la carta había sido entregada a su destinatario.

Kate lo cogió mordiéndose el labio con el ceño algo fruncido. "Bien…". Paró un momento a pensar en lo que quería decir en español. Firmó con su nombre falso. "Gracias. Muy amable".

El hombre se fue y ella entró de nuevo en la habitación. Miró la carta por detrás y sonrió de lado al reconocer de quién era la letra al leer el nombre del remitente. La guardó en el bolsillo de su bata para que Castle no la viera, se quitó la bata y la colgó de una silla. Cogió el carro del desayuno y lo llevó hasta el baño. Allí, un Castle sólo con calzoncillos y camiseta de manga corta preparaba la bañera con espuma y aromas.

"¿He pedido demasiado desayuno?". Preguntó él al ver la bandeja con dos cafés al gusto de ellos, dos zumos de naranja, varias tostadas y algo de fruta.

"No, está bien. Creo que desde que estoy contigo me ha entrado más apetito. Seguro que he engordado unos kilos y todo". Sonrió, en el fondo, encantada de tener más ganas de comer. Desde hacía años que no comía en condiciones, desde que su madre no estaba. Cuando se la llevaron a ella, también se llevaron el apetito de Kate, igual que pasó con su ánimo y su seguridad.

"Estás perfecta". Se levantó de al lado de la bañera y se acercó a ella agarrándola de la cadera acercándola a él para besarla. "Mmm… Lo que yo decía, perfecta". Susurró en sus labios y ambos se rieron. "El baño ya está listo". Se separó de ella para quitarse la camiseta y los calzoncillos y se introdujo en la bañera.

Kate, se mordió fuerte el labio al verlo desnudo sumergirse en el agua. Sonrió con picardía. Siempre le había encantado el torso de Castle y ahora que podía observarlo siempre que quisiera, le volvía loca. Se quitó ella también su camiseta y sus braguitas y se metió en la bañera, delante de él, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del escritor. Acercó desde la bañera el carrito con el desayuno y fueron comiendo, relajándose con el agua y la espuma. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Kate se dejó resbalar ligeramente hundiéndose un poco más y apoyándose mejor sobre él. Rick llevó sus manos a los muslos de ella y posó allí sus manos, dejando pequeñas caricias en su piel. Aquello, encendió el fuego de ella, que con un rápido movimiento y derramando algo de agua afuera, se colocó frente a él, y comenzó a besarle con ansias.

"Ahora hay que quemar el desayuno". Susurró en sus labios acariciando todo su torso sin dejar de besarle.

"Creo que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a tenerte así todo el día". Sonrió con infinito amor Castle y le siguió las caricias y los besos encantado.

Se amaron en aquella bañera, sin importarles toda la cantidad de agua que habían derramado. Allí, en aquella habitación de un hotel de Madrid, se volvieron a demostrar cuánto se querían y lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, sin palabras, sólo con gestos, caricias, besos, abrazos, mordiscos y lametazos.

Después de esa mañana de actividad, se prepararon para ir a ver un poco más de Madrid. Comieron fuera y disfrutaron de una tarde soleada en el parque del Retiro.

Por la noche, agotados de visitar la ciudad, incluidos varios museos de la zona, regresaron al hotel y decidieron pedir que les subieran la cena allí. Cenaron en una mesa, uno frente al otro, dedicándose miradas y caricias, charlando animados. El ánimo de Castle, efectivamente, había mejorado, como él había prometido. Cuando acabaron, llamaron para que se llevaran los platos y después, se acostaron en la cama. Rick leía mientras Kate estaba apoyada en su pecho, como ya era costumbre para ella cada noche.

"Rick… mañana tenemos que hacer las maletas. Viajaremos por la noche". Comentó ella sin cambiar de postura, acurrucada entre sus brazos y apoyada en él.

Castle cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Apretó más el abrazo con ella y le besó el pelo. "Pensaba que íbamos a estar aquí al menos hasta después de mi cumpleaños". Le iba dando suaves caricias en el pelo.

"Uhumm…". Sonrió ante las caricias y continuó hablando sin borrar su sonrisa. "Pero tengo una sorpresa. Quiero llevarte a un sitio". Susurró mordiéndose el labio y cerró los ojos.

"¿Adónde?". La sonrisa de Castle se hizo enorme. Su voz denotaba ilusión y felicidad. Pocas veces le habían preparado una sorpresa y que ella le hiciera uno, le volvía loco.

"No pienso decírtelo Castle. ¡Es una sorpresa!". Rió dulcemente. "Si te lo digo, dejaría de serlo". Le dio un beso en el pecho abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de él. "Tú para mañana a las 9 ten la maleta hecha, ¿vale?". Le sonrió y le robó un dulce beso.

"¡Vale!". Exclamó él contento.

Después de un rato más de arrumacos, hicieron el amor despacio, con lentitud demostrándose una vez más su amor. Al día siguiente, visitaron los pocos lugares que les quedaban de Madrid y después de comer, volvieron a la habitación a descansar. Echaron una pequeña siesta, abrazados.

Kate se despertó de aquella siesta sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Quería sorprender a Castle. Corresponder todo el amor y dedicación que le estaba profesando. Se mordió el labio al verle dormir y le colocó el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos. Besó fugazmente sus labios y se levantó de la cama intentando no despertarle. Se acercó al armario, sacó sus cosas y las fue guardando ordenadamente en la maleta. Dejó fuera simplemente la ropa que llevaría durante el viaje. Agachada sobre la maleta, miró hacia la cama para comprobar que él seguía dormido. Sonrió, se levantó, fue hacia su bata que estaba colgada de una silla y sacó la carta. Acarició el nombre suavemente, la apretó entre sus brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a la maleta guardándola entre su ropa. Dobló también la bata y la metió dentro.

Cuando acabó, se acercó a la cama sentándose con cuidado de no despertar al escritor. Se tumbó a su lado apoyando ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Desde ahí, se dedicó a observar todas y cada una de sus facciones. Nunca se había sentido así. Tan completa, feliz, enamorada. Cogió aire con fuerza y sonrió nuevamente mientras llevaba una mano hacia la mejilla de Castle. "Cariño… Despierta dormilón. Que tienes que hacer la maleta". Le habló bajito para no perturbar de repente su sueño.

Rick, medio dormido aún frunció el ceño pero abrazó a Kate y la pegó más a él, volviendo a acomodarse y respirando hondo su aroma. "Un poquito más…". Murmuró desde los brazos de Morfeo.

"Te doy 20 minutos. Lo que tardo en ducharme". Le besó el pecho con ternura. "Cuando salga quiero que tengas la maleta hecha. Cenaremos aquí antes de ir al….". Se calló mordiéndose el labio para no desvelar parte de su sorpresa. "Antes… de irnos". Continuó acariciándole la mejilla.

Él, estaba tan adormilado que simplemente asintió y aflojó un poco el abrazo sin soltarla del todo.

Kate sonrió, le robó un beso suave de sus labios y se deshizo del abrazó despacio, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño a darse una ducha.

Richard, cuando escuchó el agua correr, sonrió, se estiró en la cama y se quedó boca arriba. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se tomó unos minutos para quedarse en aquella postura. Al final, a pesar de todo, esa escapad/huída estaba resultando satisfactoria y les estaba acercando un poco más. Se levantó cuando Kate estaba a punto de salir de la ducha. Cogió el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de recepción del hotel

"Soy el señor Wilson, habitación 209". Paró un momento para escuchar a su interlocutor y pensar en español la frase que quería decir. "Sí. Me gustaría saber si… ya tienen lo que les pedí. ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto!". Exclamó contento y bajó un poco la voz pensando que si Kate había terminado en la ducha, tal vez podría escucharle y él quería que fuera una sorpresa. "Bien. ¿Me lo pueden subir… con la cena?". Escuchó a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Y pidió la cena para que en media hora les subieran todo.

Justo cuando Beckett abría la puerta del baño, el colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa enorme. Castle, al estar de espaldas, no se enteró de que ella salía. Se dirigió al armario y fue sacando las cosas poniendo la maleta abierta sobre una mesa bajita para ir guardando todo.

Kate, en albornoz y con el pelo mojado, se acercó a él por la espalda y le abrazó dándole un beso en el hombro. "Veo que has sido obediente y ya estás haciendo la maleta". Le revolvió el pelo sonriendo sin deshacer el abrazo con el otro brazo.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que mi novia me pegue un tiro? ¡No, gracias! Quiero seguir teniendo la oportunidad de volver a ser padre algún día. No me gustaría que me castraras". Comentó divertido girando la cabeza para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Kate tiró del cuerpo del escritor haciendo que se sentara en la cama y sentándose ella sobre él. Besó sus labios y le miró a los ojos. "¿Te gustaría volver a ser padre?". Se mordió el labio tras la pregunta. Sabía cuánto adoraba Castle a los niños y lo cierto es que ella, desde que estaba con él, empezaba a pensar en un futuro con niños. Pero jamás se habían hablado del futuro juntos, y menos, de niños.

 **¿Cómo os imagináis el futuro de estos Castle y Beckett? ¿Con hijos? ¿Sin hijos? ¿Trabajando juntos en comisaría o por separado?**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Un poquito de Caskett para endulzar la noche!**

Castle la miró a los ojos y la agarró por la cintura haciendo que pegara su costado al cuerpo de él. Con la otra mano, le colocó un mechón mojado detrás de la oreja. "Bueno, me encantan los niños, ya lo sabes. Pero de momento no es lo que más me preocupa ni en lo que más interés tengo. Además, eso no es cosa sólo de uno". Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le acarició la mejilla. Observó cómo ella tenía la mirada fija en él, sin hacer ningún gesto. Supo que por la cabeza de la inspectora estaban pasando demasiadas ideas. Posó la palma de su mano en la cara de Kate, con cariño. "Es cierto que siempre me he imaginado rodeado de niños. Pero mi prioridad es, y lleva siendo desde hace años, tenerte conmigo, hacerte feliz, ser feliz junto a ti. Lo demás, ya se verá. Como te dije, iremos con calma, ¿vale?". Pegó su frente a la de ella.

Kate, tras oír aquellas palabras sonrió mordiéndose el labio y pegó más sus frentes, rozando su nariz con la de él. "¿Te confieso un secreto…?". Susurró moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda para acariciar la nariz de él con la suya. Rick asintió y después le dio un tierno beso. "Ya sabes que nunca he sido muy de niños. Pero desde que estamos juntos…". Cogió aire elevando la mirada hacia el techo, imaginándose a ellos dos en el loft de Castle, con un par de niños corriendo a su alrededor. "Desde que estoy contigo, varias veces he pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos". Susurró volviendo a pegar su frente a la de él y mirándole con cariño. "De tener hijos, contigo". Volvió a susurrar plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Richard sonrió ampliamente y pegó más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, abrazándola con ternura. "Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz. Con o sin hijos. Incluso sería capaz de alejarme de ti si supiera que eso te haría feliz". Le besó el pelo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente.

"No quiero que te alejes de mí. Te quiero, quiero estar contigo". Contestó ella con seguridad, abrazada a él, con las manos en la musculosa espalda del escritor. "Es cierto que… necesito un poco de tiempo para centrarme en… en esta nueva situación. En mí, con el asesino de mi madre encerrado; en ti, en nosotros. En una Kate Beckett cariñosa que pensé que nunca podría llegar a ser". Le iba dejando suaves caricias en la espalda mientras se abría a él. "Pero que me encanta ser". Susurró dándole un beso en el cuello, subiendo y bajando sus manos por la espalda de él, por debajo de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba él.

Castle apretó más el abrazo, sintiéndose completo, feliz. Aquellas palabras de ella le habían dado esperanza y reconfortado enormemente. "Y yo te voy a dar ese tiempo". Le aseguró apretándola entre sus brazos.

"No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacerlo, pero de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte todo lo que siempre has esperado por mí". Le besó la cabeza separándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. "Cuatro años hasta que te abriste a mí. Tres meses que te alejé de mi lado injustamente…". Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio disgustada consigo misma.

"Kate… Todo aquello, nos ha llevado a estar, ahora mismo, así". Le dio un beso en los labios. "Yo quise esperar. Sabía que merecería la pena. ¡Y vaya si la merece!" Le sonrió abiertamente, acariciándole la pierna con cariño, por debajo del albornoz. Kate sonrió y le besó. "Anda, ve a secarte el pelo mientras acabo la maleta. Seguro que en breves nos traen la cena a la habitación".

"Está bien". Sonrió ella levantándose con una gran sonrisa.

Richard aprovechó que ella se inclinó para volver a besarle para darle un cariñoso cachete en el trasero. "Ups…". Se tapó los labios divertido, como si se le hubiera escapado.

"¡Ey!". Rió ella negando con la cabeza divertida. "Serás pervertido…". Rió mientras se contoneaba de camino al baño a secarse el pelo y a ponerse la ropa.

"Es que vas provocando…". Se excusó él sonriendo aún mientras volvía a concentrarse en guardar las cosas en la maleta. Todo, excepto la ropa que se iba a poner tras una ducha rápida.

Mientras Beckett estaba con el secador, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Castle abrió y metió la cena en la habitación. El hombre del hotel, le entregó lo que él había pedido y Richard le pagó agradecido, dándole una pequeña propina para él por haberle hecho el recado. Se despidió de él y cerró la puerta. Guardó lo que le había dado en su maleta, escondido entre su ropa. Después entró al baño a ver cómo iba Beckett.

"¿Cómo vas?" Le sonrió con cariño desde el marco de la puerta observando cómo se esmeraba en secarse las ondas de su precioso pelo.

"Estoy acabando". Le sonrió mirándole a través del espejo. "¿Quieres ir duchándote?".

"Sí, a eso venía". Entró dándole un beso en la mejilla y metió en la ducha quitándose antes la ropa. "Acaba de llegar la cena. Yo no tardo nada". Dio al agua y empezó a ducharse rápidamente.

"Te espero fuera, ¿vale?". Guardó el secador y se mordió el labio admirando el cuerpo de Castle a través de la cortina del baño. Si no salía, volvería a meterse en la ducha para estar con él y no podían perder más tiempo. Eran la las 9 tenían que estar en la puerta del hotel.

Kate salió y se sentó en una butaca a esperarle. Cogió una pequeña libreta que llevaba con ella y se dispuso a escribir varias cosas en ella. Debía empezar a planear su nueva vida. Empezaría por escribir lo que quería obtener en un futuro no muy lejano. Comenzó por escribir cosas relacionadas con Castle y ella. Después, con su padre, con Alexis y Martha. Cosas de su trabajo y con respecto a sus compañeros de comisaría.

Cuando Castle salió de la ducha, se vistió, Beckett guardó la libreta y cenaron conversando animadamente. Después, cerraron las maletas y bajaron a la recepción del hotel. Allí les esperaba un taxi. Metieron sus maletas y montaron en el coche. Kate le dio la dirección y miró sonriente a Castle, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido sin entender bien adónde iban. Sabía que esa dirección que había dado, no era la del aeropuerto, pero no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Beckett negó con la cabeza indicando que no pensaba contarle nada hasta que estuvieran allí. Ella agarró la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Así fueron todo el viaje hasta que el taxi paró indicándoles que ya habían llegado.

Bajaron del coche tras pagar y el taxista salió para ayudarles a sacar las maletas del maletero.

Beckett se acercó a Castle y le agarró la mano tiernamente. "¿Te apetece un viaje en helicóptero?".

Castle miró el helipuerto boquiabierto y después fijó su mirada en ella. "¿En serio?". Sonrió ilusionado.

Kate rió al ver en su cara la ilusión de un niño cuando le regalan una chuchería. "Uhum…". Asintió sonriéndole y apretó más su mano. "Un viaje un poquito largo, pero está anocheciendo y tendremos unas vistas espectaculares".

"¡Es genial! ¡Nunca he viajado en helicóptero!". Exclamó el escritor cogiendo a Kate por las caderas y alzándola por el aire dando vueltas con ella. Ambos reían encantados, felices.

Cuando Rick bajó a Kate al suelo, ésta se agarró a su cuello y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Pegó su frente a la de él. "¿En serio que nunca has viajado en helicóptero?". Le sonrió dulcemente y él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. "Pensé que teniendo uno de juguete.. habrías viajado en uno y que te haría ilusión". Aún tenía los brazos rodeando el cuello del escritor y aprovechó que sus manos quedaban en su cuello para jugar con su pelo.

"Pues no señorita. Nunca me he subido en un cacharro de esos así que me hace más ilusión todavía la sorpresa". Sonrió como un tonto y le dio un beso en los labios. Kate sonrió también medio embobada. "Pero… aún no me has dicho adónde vamos…". Susurró él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

"Eso… sigue siendo sorpresa". Alzó las cejas divertida, le besó rápidamente y se separó de él para caminar hacia el helicóptero que les estaba esperando, dejando a un Castle sonriendo como hacía mucho que no sonreía.

Castle la siguió sonriendo. Cada uno llevaba su pequeña maleta. Las montaron en el transporte y después se subieron ellos en la parte trasera. Eran dos asientos contiguos, muy pegados. Delante de ellos y medio separado por una especie de cortinilla de cristal, iba el piloto, un chaval joven. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, cerraron la puerta del helicóptero y empezó el movimiento de hélices. Kate y Rick entrelazaron sus manos mirándose cómplices y después observaron por las ventanillas cómo aquel cacharro poco a poco se iba elevando.

Cuando habían alcanzado una altura considerable, las vistas eran alucinantes. Podían ver todo Madrid, empequeñecido, a sus pies, con un anochecer precioso de fondo. Kate aprovechó la cercanía de sus asientos para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Ambos contemplaban las vistas, en silencio, sin soltar sus manos. Sonreían sin poder ocultarlo. Todo lo que veían desde el helicóptero les encantaba. Pero lo más alucinante de todo era aquel anochecer en un cielo semi-despejado desde las alturas.

"Es precioso Kate…". Susurró él dándole un beso en el pelo mientras ella tenía aún su cabeza apoyada sobre él. "Me encanta". Apretó su mano con ternura. "Me podría pasar toda la vida así, contigo sobre mí y contemplando el cielo y la ciudad desde los aires".

Kate sonrió aún más y comenzó a acariciar levemente los nudillos del escritor con su otra mano. "Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa!". Rió ligeramente levantando la cabeza de su hombro para mirarle. "Quería sorprenderte…". Reconoció en un susurró sonrojándose ligeramente.

Rick sonrió con ganas y con su mano libre, agarró la cara de la inspectora por el mentón y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios. "Pues deja de estar nerviosa, porque es la mejor sorpresa que me hayan hecho nunca". Le acarició la mejilla mientras le soltaba la barbilla con cariño.

Kate le devolvió el beso y después se mordió el labio volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre él y mirando el cielo. "Espero que el sitio al que vamos también te guste". Susurró apretando de nuevo la mano del escritor.

"Si es contigo, seguro que me encanta". Sin soltar su mano, pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella dejando que sus manos entrelazadas reposaran sobre las piernas de ella. De esa forma, pegó más el cuerpo de Kate al suyo.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato más, contemplando cómo anochecía y el cielo se cubría de estrellas. Kate echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de su padre que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y comprobó que apenas faltaban 5 minutos para las doce de la noche y, por lo tanto, para el cumpleaños de Castle. Sonrió al pensar en la otra sorpresa que tenía para él y que le daría cuando llegaran a su destino. Se acurrucó más entre sus brazos cerrando un momento los ojos. Estaba algo cansada pero no quería perderse la noche desde el aire.

Cuando vio que su reloj marcaba las doce en punto de la noche, estiró un poco y acercó sus labios al oído de Castle. "Feliz cumpleaños Rick…". Con la mano que tenía libre, le acarició la mejilla dándole un beso en el cuello. Después le miró a los ojos con infinito amor. Aquel que hasta hacía no mucho se había empeñado en mantener oculto absurdamente y que ahora no podía ni quería esconderlo de nuevo. "Espero que sea el primero de muchos que pasemos juntos, como pareja". Soltó la mano de él haciendo que la reposara sobre su pierna y con ambas manos agarró su cara y le dio un cariñoso e intenso beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir los labios del otro, pero ninguno podía dejar de sonreír, sobre todo Castle que se había quedado atontado con las palabras de la inspectora.

"Gracias…". Le contestó cuando ella se separó ligeramente de sus labios y ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con los de su pareja. "Y yo también espero que este sea el primero de muchos, ¡muchos!". Exclamó sonriendo más y logrando que ella ensanchara su sonrisa aún más si era posible. "De verdad… ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!". La volvió a besar, esta vez bastante más intensamente, entreabriendo su boca para darle acceso a la lengua de ella.

"Mmm…". Jadeó muy suavemente ella tras aquel beso. Apoyó su frente sobre la de él. "Creo que deberíamos parar si no queremos darle un espectáculo al piloto". Rieron con ganas los dos y después volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. "Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti pero… te lo daré por la mañana, ¿vale?". Rick asintió y se sonrieron. "Creo que te va a encantar". Le dijo acariciándole la cara con la otra mano.

"Tú eres mi mayor regalo Katherine". Le besó de nuevo, con cariño.

Continuaron el resto del viaje casi en silencio, charlando sólo de vez en cuando, disfrutando de las vistas y de sentirse tan cerca. Kate llevó casi todo el tiempo la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

Sobre la una de la madrugada, llegaron a su destino. Rick no se había dado cuenta, pero desde las alturas ya próximos al lugar en el que pararían, se podía visualizar el mar. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, bajaron cogiendo sus maletas y allí había un taxi esperándolos.

"Sigo sin saber adónde hemos venido". Le dijo Castle montándose en el taxi tras haber guardado las maletas atrás.

"Y no lo sabrás hasta que yo te lo diga". Rió Beckett cariñosamente y sacó algo de su bolsillo. "Ahora me toca a mi taparte los ojos". Le enseñó un pañuelo y el abrió la boca sorprendido.

"No se si esto me da miedo o me excita". Se rió mientras ella le colocaba el pañuelo y se aseguraba de que no veía nada.

"Confía en mí". Le susurró ella muy cerca de la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo provocándolo.

Rick, ante eso, apretó la mano de Kate mordiéndose fuerte el labio. "No me tienes Beckett…" Susurró medio jadeando por el juego de la inspectora.

"Está bien". Sonrió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Seguiré cuando estemos en la cama. Pero para eso todavía queda un rato". Se apoyó de nuevo sobre su hombro mientras el taxi arrancaba y conducía por las poco transitadas calles a esa hora.

Legaron a su destino en poco más de 15 minutos. El taxi paró y el taxista salió del coche sacando las dos maletas del maletero. Las llevó a una pequeña casita, en la que se alojarían la inspectora y el escritor.

Beckett agarró la mano de Castle con ternura y le besó en la comisura de los labios. "Espera que te ayudo a bajar". Salió del coche soltando su mano, bordeó el auto y abrió la puerta de él agarrando su mano con cariño para ayudarle a salir del coche. Rick se aferró a su mano y salió del coche con una pequeña sonrisa, en silencio. "Ven". Tiró ligeramente de su mano haciendo que caminara tras ella. Lo condujo por un camino asfaltado hasta que sus pies pisaron algo similar a la hierba. "Bien… Ya hemos llegado". Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que delataba lo nerviosa que estaba. Quería que aquello le gustase y aunque estaba casi segura de que así sería, los nervios la invadían a cada paso que daban.

"¿Ya puedo quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos?". Preguntó el apretando ligeramente la mano de ella. Notaba sus nervios y quería tranquilizarla.

"Uhumm…". Se acercó de frente a él, le besó suavemente en los labios y después se colocó a su lado sin soltar su mano. Con la que tenía libre fue desatando el nudo mientras susurró en su oído. "Espero que te guste". Le besó el cuello terminando de soltar el nudo y de quitarle el pañuelo. Se centró en su mirada tratando de adivinar si el lugar al que le había traído le gustaba.

Castle abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse. Inevitablemente sonrió gustosamente al observar el lugar en el que estaban. No sabía dónde era, pero le encantaba. Estaban a lo alto de un acantilado desde donde podían contemplar las maravillosas vistas del Golfo de Vizcaya. Kate le había llevado hasta la costa del País Vasco, y le ofrecía una imagen espectacular. Un cielo semi-despejado y estrellado se mezclaba con el mar del Cantábrico. Tras ellos, había una preciosa casita rústica unida a un molino antiguo. Tan sólo se veían las luces de algunas farolas a lo lejos. Ellos quedaban iluminados por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. Kate sacó de su bolso un par de velas, las encendió y le tendió una a él, esperando ansiosamente que dijera algo.

Castle cogió la vela y la miró totalmente asombrado y encantado. "Kate… ¡esto es alucinante!". Ella no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente ante sus palabras, relajando así sus nervios. Soltó el aire despacio mordiéndose el labio y apretó la mano de el. "¿Dónde estamos?". Preguntó él volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

"En la costa vasca. En Vizcaya". Le respondió ella dirigiendo su vista a la fina línea en la que el cielo y el mar se juntaban ante sus ojos. "Ven, vamos". Tiró suavemente de su mano para que la siguiera.

Beckett fue iluminando el camino con la vela que llevaba en la mano. Como Castle la seguía, su vela también alumbró un poco el camino. Le llevó hasta el borde del acantilado y para su sorpresa, había unas preciosas escaleras que bajaban hasta el nivel del mar. Fueron bajando despacio y se sentaron en el último escalón a contemplar mejor desde allí las olas del mar.

Los dos permanecían en silencio, sin poder dejar de mirar todo lo que la naturaleza les enseñaba.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él sin soltar su mano. "¿Sabes? Esta noche es especial…". Susurró mientras acariciaba su mano y mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. "Esta noche hay lluvia de estrellas. ¿Y qué mejor sitio que este para disfrutar de ellas?". Comentó concentrada en el oleaje del mar, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿De verdad me has traído hasta aquí para ver una lluvia de estrellas?". Preguntó él, sorprendido pero a la vez, encantado. "¡Dios Kate! Cada día que te conozco un poquito más, me sorprendes y me enamoras más…". Soltó su mano para abrazarla con firmeza. Le besó el pelo sonriente. "Eres tremendamente increíble".

"Bueno… pensé que ya que nuestras circunstancias no son las mejores, ya que no estamos en casa con los nuestros… quería prepararte algo especial por tu cumpleaños. Sabía lo de la lluvia de estrellas, pero desde Madrid no se pueden ver bien. Demasiadas luces. Así que elegí un lugar más apartado para venir a verlas". Se elevó de hombros sonriendo entre sus brazos. Elevó la cabeza para mirarle un momento, le besó en los labios y volvió a fijar la vista en el mar y el cielo. "Nunca haré lo suficiente para agradecerte que estés conmigo, que hayas esperado por mí y que me ames de la forma en la que lo haces". Susurró acurrucándose más entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos un rato para sentir mejor ese abrazo.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo cariño, ya lo sabes. Que estés conmigo, ¡es el mejor de los regalos! Pero… esta sorpresa, este sitio… ¡es absolutamente alucinante! ¡Gracias!". Le acarició la espalda suavemente y ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba emocionada por poder ir abriéndose a él poco a poco, por estar entre sus brazos, por el amor que se tenían, por ver la felicidad en sus ojos, felicidad que ella provocaba. "Ey…". Susurró con cariño el escritor y le secó las lágrimas con la mano con la que no la abrazaba. "No llores anda". Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, prologándolo hasta que ella se separó suavemente de él.

"¡Te amo Rick!" Le sonrió notando como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, pero no le importó. No cuando vio que él también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le acarició la mejilla secando una de las lágrimas que comenzaba a resbalar por su pómulo. "No sé por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, en abrirme a ti y en decírtelo, pero desde que lo he hecho, no puedo dejar de decírtelo". Le volvió a besar con tremendo amor.

"No lo hagas… No dejes de decírmelo…". Susurró con cariño pegando su frente a la de ella mirándola intensamente, completamente enamorado. "Yo también te amo Kate. ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta!". La volvió a besar, con adoración, saboreando sus labios suavemente hasta que una pequeña luz blanca los iluminó fugazmente.

Kate sonrió aún pegada a sus labios y se separó de él lo justo para poder mirar al cielo y contemplar aquel mágico momento en el que el cielo se iluminaba por las fugaces estrellas. Ambos contemplaron aquel maravilloso momento, abrazados, apoyados el uno en el otro, sonriendo y dejando salir sus lágrimas; lágrimas de amor, de emoción, de felicidad que sentían pese a estar fuera de su casa, porque se tenían el uno al otro y sentían que cada día, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, su amor era cada vez más fuerte.

No fueron conscientes siquiera del tiempo que llevaban allí sentados, abrazados contemplando el mar y el cielo hasta que Kate tembló ligeramente entre los brazos de Rick. Era verano, pero a esas horas y en la costa, hacía algo de fresco.

Éste, le besó el pelo y la atrajo más entre sus brazos. "¿Nos alojamos aquí cerca?". Preguntó mientras frotaba la espalda de la inspectora intentando que ésta entrase en calor.

"Sí, justo donde nos ha dejado el taxista". Contestó ella dejándose mimar y acurrucar. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres ir ya dentro o cogemos unas mantas y volvemos aquí?". Elevó la cabeza abriendo los ojos para mirarle.

Castle miró el reloj y abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar que eran las cuatro de la mañana. "¿Qué te parece si cogemos un par de mantas, algo de comer y de beber y esperamos aquí a que amanezca? En un par de horas empezará a salir el sol y creo que no hay mejor lugar para disfrutarlo que este sitio, contigo". Le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"¡Vamos!" Le sonrió ella devolviéndole el beso para después levantarse y de la mano subir hasta la casa donde estaban ya dentro sus maletas.

Se trataba de una pequeña cabaña de madera de dos pisos. Abajo constaba de un hermoso salón con un par de ventanas grandes orientadas hacia el mar, una cocina, y un servicio. La planta superior estaba dotada de un par de habitaciones y otro aseo. Sobre el sofá había varias mantas. Rick se acercó allí para cogerlas mientras Kate fue directa a la cocina a preparar un par de cafés y alguna tostada para comer.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, volvieron a salir afuera. Castle, además de las mantas, había cogido una cámara de fotos y el paquete que había guardado en su maleta en Madrid. Kate llevaba una bandeja con los cafés y la comida. Volvieron al mismo sitio, sentándose en el primer escalón, junto al mar. Sonrieron al volver a sentarse, ésta vez sobre una manta y con una bandeja entre ellos. Rick le dio una a Kate para que ésta se la pusiera por los hombros y él hizo lo mismo con una tercera. Empezaron a comer y beber lo que habían llevado. Estaban hambrientos pero, a pesar de no haber dormido, no parecía que tuvieran sueño. Rick se había quedado embobado mirando a como Kate comía su pan tostado mientras contemplaba el mar, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ella, al sentirse observada, giró la cabeza divertida inclinándola hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?". Dejó la taza de café sobre la bandeja y se tocó la cara con ambas manos simulando buscar algo raro en ella para que él la mirara de aquella forma.

"No… Es… simplemente que estás preciosa". Se acercó a ella besándola despacio y suavemente en los labios. "Empieza a salir el sol…". Comentó aun pegado a sus labios. "Espera…". Susurró y se separó despacio de ella. Cogió la bandeja con las cosas ya casi terminadas y la subió un escalón dejando así hueco entre ellos. Agarró su manta y se juntó a ella abrazándola y permitiendo que ella se refugiara entre sus brazos y su manta. "Así mejor". Susurró aspirando su aroma y cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Era increíble la paz que ella le daba sólo con que le permitiera abrazarla.

Abrazados contemplaron al sol abrirse hueco entre las montañas y las nubes y aparecer ante ellos brillante, entre anaranjado y rojizo, más bello que nunca. O al menos eso pensaron ellos al verlo desde allí, juntos, abrazados.

Rick aprovechó para hacer varias fotos de aquel amanecer y después, con una sola mano, giró la cara hacia ellos. "¿Sería usted tan amable, detective, de hacerse una foto conmigo, aquí, en nuestro rincón secreto?". Le pidió sonriente mirándola con cariño.

Kate sonrió ante aquello negando, divertida. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y le miró fijamente a los ojos. "¿Para que luego vayas alardeando por ahí de que tienes una foto conmigo?". Se hizo un poco la ofendida, bromeando. "¡Ni de coña Castle!". Le robó un dulce beso y sin que él se lo esperara, le quitó la cámara de fotos y apretó el botón justo en el momento en el que el sol más iluminaba sus rostros y ella le besa con completa veneración.

"Mmm… A lo mejor es usted la que va a alardear de tener una foto con el famosísimo escritor Richard Castle…" La retó con la mirada, ambos disfrutando del juego. "Una foto en la que usted, inspectora, me ha robado un beso, de mis labios… justo de aquí…". Fue poco a poco bajando la voz y elevó su mano hasta toca sus propios labios donde segundos antes ella le había besado.

Kate rió ante las tonterías de Castle. "¿En serio? ¿Un beso?". Frunció ella el ceño con un brillo divertido en los ojos, acercándose poco a poco a él. Rick asintió. "¿Y dónde dices que fue el beso?". Él volvió a señalar sus labios y ella terminó de acercarse del todo para volver a besarlo, está vez durante más rato, jugando con su lengua. "¿Aquí…?". Susurró pegada a su boca con los ojos cerrados.

"Y aquí…". Susurró él también moviendo su dedo un centímetro por sus labios para que ella lo besara también ahí.

Kate sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarle con amor. Lo agarró por la nuca y comenzó a besarle con premura, pasión y mucha sensualidad, encontrándose con su lengua y saboreándola en cada rincón de la boca del escritor. "Creo… que definitivamente sí que voy a alardear de nuestra foto". Sonrió con los labios enrojecidos por el beso. Bajó su mano por su cuello acariciándole el cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda. Dejó ahí dulcemente posada la mano. Rick colocó la suya en la cadera de la inspectora comenzando a acariciársela suavemente, en círculos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Se comían con los ojos y alternaban sus miradas entre sus ojos y sus labios. A pesar del fresco que hacía a esas horas, la temperatura de sus cuerpos había ido subiendo considerablemente. Y, con aquel precioso amanecer de testigo, se amaron despacio, prodigándose amor por todos los costados.

Cuando lograron relajar sus respiraciones, Rick atrajo a Kate entre sus brazos. Se habían tumbado sobre la manta en una roca bastante lisa. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y el escritor la abrazó con cariño arropando ambos cuerpos con otra de las mantas. Había amanecido casi por completo y el sol era el protagonista de aquel cielo prácticamente azul.

Rick giró su cabeza ligeramente para mirar hacia las olas y sonrió al ver la ropa de ambos tirada sobre unas rocas contiguas. Entonces, se acordó de que en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón llevaba una cajita con un regalo para Kate. Alargó el brazo con el que no agarraba a Beckett y cogió la cajita del bolsillo. Ella, al anotar que se movía, elevó la cabeza para mirar lo que hacía. Frunció el ceño al verle coger aquella caja alargada y cuando él la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada con aquel entrecejo fruncido, interrogándole.

 **¿Qué tendrá Castle para Beckett?**

 **¿Os gusta?**


	31. Chapter 31

"No me acordaba de que lo tenía en el bolsillo". Susurró él como excusa y se lo ofreció incorporándose un poco para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. "Es una tontería pero… ábrela". Le sonrió con cariño algo nervioso por ver su reacción.

Kate se incorporó a su lado, ambos tapados por la manta. Cogió la caja y la observó entre sus manos. Sonrió al leer la marca en el lacito con el que estaba atada. Se mordió el labio mientras lo soltaba y abría la caja y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver el contenido. Se trataba de una pulsera sencilla de plata que el escritor le había visto mirar en una tienda en Madrid. Una fina pulsera pero con un detalle que Kate todavía no había visto. Él sabía que le había encantado, pero que si le decía para comprársela, ella se negaría y por eso la había encargado al hombre del hotel que lo hiciera por él. "Rick…" Susurró ella mirando la pulsera y la sacó de la caja admirándola. "No hacía falta que me la compraras…". Ella sabía que él la había visto mirarla, pero supuso que no se había atrevido a comprársela por que ella, evidentemente, se negaría.

"Bueno, vi cómo la mirabas, sé que te gustó y… Kate…". Le agarró las manos con ternura mientras ella mantenía entre las suyas la pulsera. "Me gusta hacer regalos a la gente que me importa. Por favor, acéptalo…". Le miró suplicante a los ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, tiene algo que aún no has visto". Le cogió la pulsera y se la colocó en la muñeca derecha. De la pulsera colgaba un diminuto corazón con algo escrito.

Kate se fijó en el corazón que hasta entonces no había visto y lo cogió con los dedos pulgar e índice de su otra mano para leerlo. En él se podía leer un "Always" inscrito en una perfecta caligrafía. "Me encanta…". Le miró a los ojos con amor y le dio un beso profundo, intenso. "Gracias…". Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Los ojos de la detective brillaban emocionados. Ella hasta ahora jamás había sido de ese tipo de detalles y ese era uno de los motivos por los que no quería que Castle le comprara nada, porque no estaba acostumbrada. Pero en el fondo, le encantaba que él tuviera esos detalles con ella, que le regalara cosas, que fuera el romanticón escritor Richard Castle que era. "Always…". Susurró ella volviendo a fijar la vista en el corazón, sin dejar de sonreír.

Rick inspiró hondo relajándose al comprobar que le había gustado y le colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¡Always!" Afirmó él con firmeza haciendo que ella le mirara sonriendo y se apoyara cariñosamente sobre su cuerpo.

Volvieron a abrazarse y a disfrutar de la preciosa panorámica que el mar y el cielo les ofrecían. Al rato, decidieron volver a la casa y tratar de descansar un rato. Aquel lugar parecía prometer y si querían visitarlo en condiciones tendrían que dormir un rato antes. Se vistieron y entraron en la casa, dejaron la bandeja en la cocina, las mantas en el sofá y subieron las maletas a la habitación con una cama de matrimonio. Sacaron el pijama, se dieron cada uno en un caño una ducha rápida y se acostaron a eso de las 7 de la mañana.

Kate fue la primera en despertarse. Él la tenía completamente abrazada y casi apoyado totalmente sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonreír y dedicarse a observarlo un rato mientras dejaba caricias muy suaves en su pelo. Apenas habían dormido 5 horas, y no quería despertarlo aún. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se quedó otro rato mirando cómo dormía. Después, con cuidado, se deshizo del abrazo y salió del cama. Tenía hambre y decidió darse una ducha rápida y preparar el desayuno para los dos. Se acercó a la maleta para coger las cosas necesarias para la ducha y entonces vio la carta allí escondida. Se mordió el labio, la cogió y se metió al baño con ella. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para leerla.

Abrió el sobre y descubrió que dentro había una carta y otro sobre. Sacó ambas cosas y al ver que en la carta ponía su nombre, el falso, decidió leerla.

 _¡Ay por Dios! No sabe usted, señorita Wilson, las ganas que tenía y teníamos de saber de usted, de ustedes. Según recibí tu carta corrí a contárselo a los nuestros. Están todos informados, todos saben que os va bien._

 _¡Vaya sorpresa! Al principio, no entendía por qué habían parado su viaje para escribirnos, pero después lo comprendí. Quería sorprender al señor Wilson y… ¡me parece una estupenda idea! Gracias por esa idea, ese detalle… Gracias por quererlo tanto…_

 _Su padre le manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos. Y dice que la extraña. Que está deseando que vuelva para ir a patinar juntos a Central Park. ¡La quiere a usted mucho señorita!_

 _En su trabajo y aquí, en la casa, también se la echa de menos. Sólo puedo decirle que estamos organizando todo para su vuelta, ¡que esperamos que sea lo antes posible!_

 _Y ahora… verá otro sobre dentro del primero. Ese segundo sobre es el que contiene la sorpresa para el señor Wilson._

 _¡Disfruten de su viaje, sean felices!_

 _¡Se les quiere mucho!_

 _Nikki Heat_

Cuando Kate terminó de leer la carta, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Apretó la carta entre sus manos y su pecho, como abrazándola y se mordió fuerte el labio. Sonrió un poco más, secándose las lágrimas y deseando poder volver a casa pronto. Sacó el otro sobre y se lo guardó en un bolsillo del albornoz. Su carta, la guardó en el otro bolsillo.

Se desnudó con rapidez y se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el calor que empezaba a notarse. En 10 minutos ya estaba vestida de nuevo con algo ligero. Cogió las cartas y salió despacio, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Rick. Lo vio dormir y volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Se acercó a su maleta y guardó allí su carta. Después, fue hacia la cama, rozó el pelo del escritor tiernamente y depositó la carta dirigida a él sobre la almohada de ella, de manera que al despertarse, Richard pudiera verla y leerla. Esa era su segunda sorpresa de cumpleaños. Cogió un papel en blanco, escribió algo y lo dejó sobre la carta.

Bajó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar un buen almuerzo para los dos, como él solía hacer con el desayuno cuando se despertaba primero.

Mientras Beckett preparaba un par de cafés, unas tostadas, una tortilla francesa y algo de fruta para los dos, Castle empezaba a moverse en la cama al notar la ausencia de ella. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de mediodía que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Sonrió al oler el aroma de su chica recién salida de la ducha. Tocó a su lado para cerciorarse de que no estaba con él en la cama y fue entonces cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Sonrió al pensar que estaría preparando algo para picar. Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y después estiró sus extremidades, desperezándose. Fue a coger en la mesita del lado de Kate un reloj para ver la hora. Tras comprobar que era la una y media de mediodía, dejó el reloj de nuevo en su sitio. Antes de levantarse de la cama, miró las sábanas y vio el papel y la carta que Kate había dejado para él. Frunció el ceño y cogió primero el papel doblado con la letra de ella. Lo desdobló para leerlo y a medida que lo hacía, una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!_

 _Si te despiertas y no estoy a tu lado es porque he bajado a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar._

 _En este sobre está tu segunda sorpresa… Sé que es importante para ti y quiero que la disfrutes. Después te explicaré cómo lo conseguí._

 _Sé que te había dicho que tenía sólo dos sorpresas para ti, pero… esta noche pienso hacerte otra… Así que coge fuerzas y prepárate! ;)_

 _¡Te quiero!_

 _Always! 3_

Cuando terminó, volvió a doblar el papel como estaba y cogió el sobre. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al reconocer en él la letra de su hija. En el sobre sólo ponía un nombre: Señor Wilson. El suyo, su nombre falso, pero aquella carta iba dirigida a él y provenía, sin duda alguna, de Alexis. Empezó a leerla notando como su corazón latía más fuerte a cada palabra escrita por la pelirroja.

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ!_

 _¿Sorprendido? ¡Espero que sí! Tu musa ha encontrado la manera de comunicarse con nosotros sin levantar sospechas y sin que corráis peligro alguno… y aquí estamos, la abuela y yo sentadas, escribiéndote esta carta para el día de tu cumpleaños. Llevábamos una semana un poco tristonas por no poder pasar este día contigo y ni tan siquiera felicitarte de ninguna forma. Pero… ¡nos llegó la carta de tu inspectora favorita y nos alegró un montón! No podíamos dejar de felicitarte en tu cumpleaños aunque os encontréis a miles de kilómetros de nosotras. Eres lo mejor que tenemos y queremos demostrártelo siempre._

 _En este día tan especial para ti queríamos recordarte cuánto te queremos y lo importante que eres para nosotras. Haces que sonriamos día tras día, aprovechemos nuestras vidas al máximo y seamos felices. Eres el mejor padre, y el mejor hijo, que nadie podría tener jamás. Y queremos exactamente lo mismo para ti. Que sonrías, disfrutes y seas feliz. Esperamos poder ayudarte a conseguirlo y sabemos que Kate también tendrá un papel muy importante; ¡estamos encantadas con ella!. Así que, disfrutad todo lo que podáis del viaje que pronto podréis volver; ¡prometido!._

 _Nosotras estamos muy bien. Yo sigo con la universidad y la abuela ya sabes, con alguna que otra salida y haciendo castings por aquí y por allí. Pero parece que ser demasiado buena para las obras a las que se presenta porque no la cogen para ninguna... ;)_

 _Los chicos también os manda saludos y dicen que os echan mucho de menos. Todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos para que estéis de vuelta lo antes posible. ¡Te prometo que cuando vuelvas jugaremos un montón de partidas con las pistolas-láser!_

 _Y ahora… mi pequeña sorpresa… Dentro del sobre, encontrarás alguna fotografía. Espero que te guste recordar todo esos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. ¡Te echo de menos papá!_

 _¡Sé feliz, haz feliz a Kate y volved pronto para hacernos felices a nosotros!_

 _¡La abuela y yo te queremos muchísimo!_

PD: Dale un fuerte beso a Katherine.

Castle se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y buscó en el sobre las fotografías de las que hablaba su hija en la carta. Las sacó y fue observándolas una a una: Alexis de bebé, la pequeña pelirroja en brazos de Martha, los tres juntos posando divertidos con una Alexis de unos 4 añitos, padre e hija jugando a las pistolas-láser, divirtiéndose en alguna fiesta de cumpleaños de la adolescente, en un viaje que hicieron a Canadá, en la piscina y playa de los Hamptons…

Rick fue pasando una por una las fotos, soltando lágrimas de emoción y de todo lo que las echaba de menos, sobre todo a su pequeña calabaza. Se secó por enésima vez las lágrimas con una gran sonrisa observando de nuevo todas las fotografías.

Kate había preparado algo para picar y con todo sobre una bandeja, subió las escaleras al piso de arriba. Se acercó a la habitación y sonrió al verlo despierto y leyendo la carta. Se quedó en silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada. Decidió darle un poco de espacio y se fue con la bandeja a la otra habitación, que tenía un enorme balcón. Dejó la comida en una mesa, abrió las puertas del balcón y salió a él dejando que el sol y el aire acariciaran su piel. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se mordió el labio pensativa. Había visto a Rick llorar de emoción por la carta de su hija y un fuerte interrogante se había instalado en su interior. ¿Qué se siente al tener un hijo? ¿Cómo de fuerte es el amor por tu hijo? Se mordió más fuerte el labio al plantearse aquellas preguntas en su cabeza. Respiró hondo varias veces y dejó volar sus recuerdos. Se vio rodeada por sus padres cuando era pequeña e iban a patinar a Central Park en Navidad, el primer día de colegio que no se quería separar de ellos, cuando se cayó intentando aprender a andar en bicicleta pero apretó los puños y no derramó ni una sola lágrima, el día que se enteró de que le habían arrancado a su madre de su lado y sintió que se llevaban una parte enorme de ella… Suspiró derramando sin querer un par de lágrimas. Era cierto que se habían llevado una parte muy importante de ella aquel día, pero desde que estaba con Rick, desde que estaba dejando salir su parte más cariñosa, sentía que estaba recuperando todo aquello que le habían arrebatado al asesinar a su madre. Todo, menos a su madre. Pero aquello ya no dolía tanto. No desde que había encerrado a su asesino y sabía que acabaría pudriéndose en la cárcel. Ahora, solo deseaba que pillaran a todos los que habían colaborado con él y los encerraran de por vida para que ellos pudieran regresar a sus casas, a sus vidas.. Ahí había otro pequeño interrogante… ¿Qué pasaría cuando volvieran a Nueva York? ¿Volverían cada uno a su casa? ¿Querrían vivir juntos? ¿Dónde? ¿Y en el trabajo cómo lo harían? ¿Quería ella pasar de vivir completamente sola y simplemente rodeada de sus cosas y sus miedos a vivir con Castle y compartir con él todo? No sabía del todo lo que quería, lo que si estaba segura era que vencería a todos sus miedos al lado de él. Sonrió secándose las lágrimas y justo en ese momento escuchó cómo Rick la llamaba buscándola.

"Estoy aquí". Alzó la voz desde el balcón y viendo cómo se acercaba a ella por el pasillo. Cuando lo tuvo cerca se explicó. "Subí con la comida pero te vi concentrado leyendo y no quise molestarte". Le sonrió con ternura y cuando estuvieron frente a frente le acarició la mejilla suavemente. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó al ver la rojez de los ojos del escritor.

Rick no contestó, simplemente colocó una mano en la cadera de la inspectora y la otra en la nuca de la misma. La atrajo a él y la besó con un amor muy profundo, muy fuerte. Kate continuó el beso encantada y pegándose más a él. "Gracias…". Susurró el escritor aún pegado a su cuerpo y a sus labios. "Ha sido… la mejor sorpresa que me podrías haber hecho. ¡Gracias!" Volvió a exclamar mirándola con amor separándose de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y rozar su nariz con la suya propia.

"Te lo mereces Rick". Le robó un tierno beso posando su mano sobre la mejilla de él. La otra la llevó a la espalda de su compañero y lo atrajo a ella. Le mordió el labio provocativamente y ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

"¿Y tú, estás bien?". Susurró él al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía un poco enrojecidos los ojos. Con sus pulgares, tiernamente borró cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera quedar en el rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo he estado recordando momentos y ya sabes, he acabado acordándome de lo de siempre". Instintivamente retiró la mano de la espalda de él y se la llevó al colgante con el anillo de su madre que no había querido dejar en Nueva York cuando tuvieron que empezar su huída.

Rick le besó la cabeza comprensivo y la abrazó con amor. "¿Cómo has conseguido comunicarte con ellas?". Le fue acariciando la espalda tiernamente sin dejar el abrazo.

Kate sonrió entre sus brazo y le dio un beso en el hombro. "Te lo explico mientras comemos". Deshizo el abrazo agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que había en el balcón. Le hizo sentarse en una y fue a por la bandeja con comida, depositándola sobre la mesa en la que esperaba el escritor. Se sentó ella frente a él y ambos empezaron a comer contemplando las vistas de la costa. "Bueno, se me ocurrió que mi nombre falso sí podía usarlo, así que mandé la carta a la universidad de Alexis. Allí dudo que haya nadie vigilando por si nos ponemos en contacto. Y además, no puse su nombre como destinatario. Puse el que usas para mí en tus libros". Le sonrió llevándose un trozo de tortilla a la boca.

Castle rió ante la ocurrencia de su compañera mientras bebía un trago de agua. "¿Nikki Heat?". Ella asintió sonriente. "Buena idea señorita Beckett". Exclamó haciendo que ella chocara con él el vaso.

Comieron todo lo que la inspectora había preparado, riendo, picándose el uno al otro con ese humor tan característico entre ellos. Cuando acabaron, recogieron y limpiaron los cacharros que habían usado.

Mientras Kate terminaba de fregar, Rick había subido a hacer la cama. Bajó a la cocina cuando acabó y se abrazó a su chica por su espalda. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello. "¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?".

Kate estiró el cuello dándole al escritor mayor acceso y sonrió mordiéndose el labio mientras aclaraba los dos vasos que habían usado para comer. "¿Qué te parece visitar un poco los alrededores?". Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo para secarse las manos mientras se giraba entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, sonriéndole.

"¡Perfecto!" Sonrió Castle. "Pero ante, me gustaría enseñarte lo que me ha mandado mi hija..". Susurró acercándose a sus labios y besándoselos fugazmente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. "Me hace ilusión". Afirmó sonriente como un niño al que le acaban de comprar un juguete nuevo y quiere enseñárselo a todo el mundo.

"¿Subimos arriba, me enseñas la carta y después nos vestimos y vamos a pasear?". Propuso agarrándose a las caderas de él.

"Vamos". Agarró la mano de Kate y tiró de ella mientras subían las escaleras. Se sentó en la cama sin importarle que estuviera recién hecha. Palmeó el hueco a su lado indicándole que se sentara con él.

"A mi me ha mandado esto". Le entregó la suya mientras se sentaba y Rick la leyó sonriente y negando con la cabeza divertido por el "juego" que se traían la señorita Wilson y Nikki Heat. "Es un encanto de cría. Ha pensado en todo. Ha hablado con mi padre, con los chicos…". Sonrió mientras releía ella también su carta.

"Tiene el mejor padre del mundo, ¿qué esperabas?". Rick la miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sonriente, divertido, feliz.

"Ya estamos… Dile a tu ego que no se suba tanto…". Le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro, riendo.

"¿No es cierto que sea el mejor padre del mundo?". Inquirió haciendo como que se había ofendido y poniendo cara de pena.

"No lo sé de primera mano. A lo mejor tenemos que probarlo más adelante". Se mordió el labio tras soltar aquello, mirando a Richard a los ojos. Su rostro indicaba que hablaba en serio aunque con alguna duda mientras sonreía ligeramente. Esa frase le había salido sola, pronunciando en voz alta lo que su mente llevaba pensando en silencio unos días.

Rick dejó la carta sobre la cama mirando a Kate boquiabierto. "¿Eso ha salido de tu boca y estás hablando en serio?".

Kate asintió lentamente. "Sí, creo que sí…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio e inspirando hondo. "Me gustaría, más adelante. Porque primero tenemos que disfrutar de muchas cosas, ¿no crees?". Le cogió una mano tiernamente jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Castle soltó el aire de golpe y agarró sus manos con fuerza, apretándoselas para transmitirle fuerza. Conociéndola, sabía que su mente estaría dándole vueltas a todo. "Claro que sí cariño. Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir y ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo todo, con calma". Le besó con amor mientras mantenía sus manos apretadas ligeramente. "Cuando volvamos reanudaremos nuestras vidas y nuestra vida juntos. Aprovecharemos, viviremos, disfrutaremos. Y cuando tengamos alguna duda o algo nos preocupe, sólo tendremos que hablarlo, ¿vale?". Le acarició las manos con cariño para transmitirle esa seguridad que al tratarse de sentimientos, siempre le faltaba.

Kate asintió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y pudo ver cómo los ojos del escritor brillaban especialmente. Sonrió más apretando sus manos. "¿Me enseñas esa carta?".

Rick le soltó las manos con cariño y le pasó la carta de Alexis. Beckett la leyó concentrada y sonriendo más a medida que iba avanzando. Cuando terminó, él le pasó las fotos y le fue explicando cada una.

"En la primera foto Alexis tenía dos meses. Siempre me ha encantado esta foto. De hecho, me hice una versión pequeñita de esta foto para llevarla siempre en la cartera. La siguiente, ya tenía un año y sí, la que la tiene en brazos es mi madre". Rió al ver la cara de Kate al descubrir a Martha mucho más joven. Rick pasó de foto. "Aquí estamos los tres posando. Y esta nos la hizo Gina la primera vez que usamos las pistolas-láser. Tenías que ver a Alexis correr por la casa sin casi poder sostener el arma". Rió al recordarlo y pasó de nuevo a la siguiente foto. "Esta fue una fiesta de cumpleaños que organizamos cuando Alexis cumplió 8 años. ¡Invitó a todo Nueva York!". Recordó haciendo reír a la inspectora, quien disfrutaba muchísimo viendo las fotos y escuchando las historias que le contaba Rick. "En esta foto estamos en Canadá. Fue un viaje que mi hija me obligó a hacer. Acababa de romper mi segundo matrimonio y no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. Pero la culpa no era ni siquiera de Gina. Me sentía muy enfadado y frustrado conmigo mismo". Elevó los hombros sonriendo ligeramente. "Alexis consiguió que me olvidara de todo y disfrutara como un enano". Sonrió más ampliamente pasando de foto. "Y estas son las últimas. Estamos en la playa los Hamptons, con medio cuerpo enterrado bajo la arena. Y aquí, en la piscina de casa intentando enseñar a Alexis a tirarse bien de cabeza". Sonrió por los recuerdos. "Definitivamente he pasado muy buenos ratos con ella". Se quedó callado mirando la última foto en la que un joven Richard Castle agarraba a su hija por detrás intentando colocarla de la forma correcta para que se tirara de cabeza en la piscina.

"Son preciosas todas. Salís guapísimos". Le besó la comisura de los labios y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor. "Gracias por compartirlas conmigo…". Susurró sonriente.

"Kate, quiero compartirlo todo contigo, ¡TODO!". Le acarició el brazo dulcemente y ambos se sonrieron.

 **¿Os gustan nuestros Caskett?**

 **¿Cómo veis las "vacaciones" que se están pegando?**


	32. Chapter 32

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Después de compartir ese rato íntimo, se prepararon para pasear por la zona y descubrir nuevos lugares. Disfrutaron caminando por la costa con la brisa pegando en sus rostros. Aprovecharon para sacarse alguna fotografía; sobre todo Castle que fue haciéndole fotos a la inspectora sin que ella se diera cuenta. Decidieron que al día siguiente alquilarían un coche para poder acercarse a Bilbao y ver la ciudad y sus proximidades. Sobre las 7 de la tarde volvieron a la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Mientras Castle pasaba las fotos al pequeño ordenador para dejar vacía la tarjeta de memoria, Beckett subió arriba a darse una ducha rápida. Se desnudó dejando la ropa sobre una butaca y entró al baño. Allí se desmaquilló primero y se recogió el pelo para no mojárselo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió al notar un brillo en su mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. A pesar de tener ciertas dudas, o mejor dicho, miedos, estaba feliz, feliz junto a Castle. Se mordió el labio y desabrochó el cierro del colgante con el anillo de su madre. Lo apretó en su mano inspirando hondo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Se sonrió a sí misma, dejó el colgante en el lavabo y después soltó la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, la que Castle le había regalado. Amplió su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se toparon con el pequeño corazón con aquella inscripción. Soltó el aire despacio frente a su imagen en el espejo y allí mismo, con aquella pulsera entre sus dedos se juró hacer todo lo posible por luchar contra sus miedos y vencerlos para poder ser plenamente feliz junto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba a ella. Se metió en la ducha tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio de un bar en el que tomaron algo durante un descanso que hicieron a mitad de su caminata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Castle ya había acabado de pasar las fotos y las estaba viendo de nuevo, pasando una por una y sonriendo como un tonto. Llegó a una de la inspectora que le encantó. Ella sonreía mirando al horizonte sin ser consciente de que él la fotografiaba. Puso la foto de fondo de pantalla y se quedó atontado observándola. Así estaba cuando Kate bajó vestida con una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones piratas, ya duchada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Hey, ¡Castle!" La inspectora alzó la voz por tercera vez logrando en esta última llamar la atención del escritor, quien despegó la mirada del ordenador y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con Beckett con el ceño fruncido pero una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué te tenía tan ensimismado?". Se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la butaca en la que se encontraba Castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Nada". Contestó tratando de aparentar normalidad y cerró la tapa del portátil intentando ocultar aquella fotografía. Sabía que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a Beckett encontrar que le había estado sacando fotos y que, encima, había usado una de ellas de fondo de escritorio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate alzó una ceja mirándole un momento en silencio, observando su reacción. Vio como cerraba el ordenador y lo dejaba muy pegado a él sin soltarlo del todo. Se mordió el labio sospechando que escondía algo en él y decidió actuar. "¿Me dejas el ordenador? Quiero mirar el tiempo que va a hacer estos días para planificarlos bien y no perdernos nada de por aquí". Comentó con total normalidad aguantándose una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto del escritor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Eh… se ha quedado sin batería… Iba a ponerlo a cargar ahora". Soltó tartamudeando ligeramente. Se levantó como un resorte antes acabar la frase y se llevó el ordenador a la cocina donde se había quedado el cable para cargarlo. Lo enchufó, tragó saliva y volvió al sofá encendiendo la tele para evitar cualquier conversación acerca de su extraño comportamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Bueno, pues lo miró desde la cocina mientras se carga". Se levantó despacio para ir a la cocina observando de reojo cómo Rick posaba su mirada sobre el ordenador y abría la boca para decir algo. Pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas y sólo consiguió pronunciar algo inteligible. "Castle…". Kate se puso entre él y la televisión para impedirle que la rehuyera. "¿Qué escondes en el ordenador?". Preguntó de brazos cruzada, mirándole con una ceja alzada y apretando los labios para no sonreír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Esto…". Se levantó de la butaca para quedar a la altura de ella. "Una sorpresa… que te estaba… preparando". Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos sin estar convencido del todo de lo que estaba diciendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate soltó una sonora carcajada. "¡Mientes!" Le señaló con un dedo mientras dirigía ese dedo al pecho de él y le empujaba con firmeza pero sin demasiada fuerza. "Sé cuándo lo haces porque te inclinas hacia la izquierda, igual que cuando estás nervioso… Así que ya estás contándome lo que es antes de que coja el ordenador y lo descubra yo solita porque…" Se acercó más a él haciendo que el escritor tragara saliva sonoramente mirándola a los ojos y apretando los labios. Aquello, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente Beckett se enfadaría por las fotos, le estaba excitando de sobremanera. "Si lo descubro por mi cuenta… mi castigo… va a ser mucho peor…". Susurró con la voz ronca acercándose a su oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Rick soltó un pequeño jadeo ante esa jugada de la detective y apretó los labios para no volver a hacerlo cuando ella retiró la boca de su oreja. Castle soltó el aire despacio y la miró cuando se separó de él lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña distancia entre ambos. "Unas fotos. Nuestras fotos. Y… unas que te hice sin que… te dieras cuenta". Añadió haciendo una sonrisa forzada en señal de que esperaba el enfado de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kate alzó una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida. No se esperaba esa respuesta. No sabía si estaba más sorprendida, enfadada o encantada con que fuese sus fotos las que lo tenían atontado minutos antes. "¡¿Estabas mirando unas fotos mías?!". Rick asintió despacio temiendo la reprimenda, pero en su lugar, la detective fue a la cocina, desenchufó el ordenador y volvió con él sentándose en el sofá. "Enséñamelas". Pidió mientras abría la tapa del ordenador y lo iniciaba sacándolo de su estado de hibernación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¡Co… Cómo?!". Aquella reacción había pillado por sorpresa al escritor. Esperaba que le echara la broca o se enfadara, pero no que le pidiera que se las enseñara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Que me las enseñes Castle, no voy a morderte…". Le miró a los ojos con cariño y después su mirada se tiñó de deseo. "Al menos… no ahora mismo". Susurró con la voz entrecortada por el deseo terminando la frase mordiéndose el labio con picardía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Rick la miró con una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras, se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá y le cogió el ordenador para introducir la contraseña que le había puesto. Kate se fijó que ésta era el nombre de su hija seguido de unos números que supuso serían la fecha de nacimiento de la misma. Inmediatamente después de introducir la contraseña, la foto de Kate apareció de fondo de pantalla. Él apretó los labios rezando porque no se enfadara. Pero ésta no dijo nada y espero a que él pinchara en la carpeta que contenía todas las fotos. Las fue pasando una a una con un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos. Al menos lo era para Castle que estaba deseando que ella hablara y dijera qué le parecían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Di algo por favor, aunque me odies ahora mismo por haberte sacado esas fotos. Pero… ¡no he podido resistirme Kate! Estabas preciosa, con la luz del sol y la ligera brisa…" Se explicó mientras dejaba quietas las fotos en la que había decidido poner de fondo de escritorio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""No estoy enfadada y no te odio Rick". Dijo ella al fin, sin dejar de mirar esas fotografías. "Es sólo que estoy sorprendida. Nunca, nadie, excepto mis padres, me habían sacado fotos sin que yo me enterara, y mucho menos las habían puesto de fondo de escritorio. Estoy descubriendo una faceta tuya mucho más romántica de la que pensaba que tendrías y… ¿sabes qué?". Le miró a los ojos con cariño viendo cómo en su mirada había un halo de miedo a que no le gustara lo que te iba a decir. "Me encanta el Richard Castle romántico, el juguetón, el serio, el trabajador y hasta el inmaduro". Sonrió dándole un beso en los labios y volvió a mirar la foto. "La verdad es que es preciosa… Mucho más que las de cuando fui modelo". Comentó como si nada, dejando al escritor totalmente boquiabierto por lo que acababa de oír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Espera, espera… ¿modelo?". Preguntó Castle mirándola y haciendo que ella le mirara con una sonrisilla traviesa. Kate asintió. "¿Cómo es eso?". Frunció el ceño pero con un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "Era una adolescente un poco… rebelde". Le miró con las cejas alzadas. "Quería una moto y mis padres no me la iba a comprar. Se negaban. Pero yo, cabezota como siempre, no paraba de insistir hasta que un día, mi madre me dijo que me la podía comprar si conseguía el dinero para ello. Así que trabajé de camarera algún tiempo después de la Universidad, pero para conseguir el dinero de la moto habría tenido que trabajar 20 años más. Así que un día, en una revista vi que buscaban una modelo y me apunté al casting a probar suerte. Suerte que tuve, me cogieron e hice varias sesiones de fotos consiguiendo así el dinero que necesitaba para la maldita moto. Moto, que por cierto, todavía conservo". Terminó de relatar con una pequeña sonrisa y le quitó el ordenador a Castle de encima de sus rodillas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¡Wow!" Exclamó sorprendido. "Creo que me habría encantado conocer a la Kate Beckett adolescente". Comentó divertido. Kate rió. "¿Tienes aún guardadas las fotos?". La miró con una mirada suplicante en los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Sí, ¡pero no pienso enseñártelas!". Volvió a pasar las fotos que él le había hecho con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Venga Kate, por favor". Suplicó el escritor. "Prometo que si me dejas verlas no haré más comentarios sobre ellas". La miró pero vio que seguía concentrada en las fotos y añadió. "E incluso prometo no crear teorías locas y absurdas sobre los casos". Soltó intentando llamar su atención y conseguir lo que quería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Beckett, al oírle eso último, le miró sorprendida pero riéndose. "Castle, me gustan tus teorías locas y absurdas". Sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea. "Pero… a ti siempre te ha gustado jugar a ser poli, ¿no?". Él asintió enérgicamente aunque no entendía el por qué de aquella pregunta. "Pues piensa como uno y a lo mejor tienes suerte y das con lo que buscas". Le dejó el ordenador sobre las piernas levantándose y encaminándose a la cocina. "¿Qué quieres cenar?". Preguntó desde allí con total normalidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"El escritor se había quedado pensando en lo que Kate le había dicho y no tenía la cabeza como para pensar en qué quería cenar. "Lo que tú quieras. ¡Sorpréndeme!". Le sonrió desde el sofá aún con el ordenador entre sus piernas pensando en la pista que sabía que Kate le había dado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"La inspectora sonrío desde la cocina sabiendo que lo había dejado algo descolocado con aquella pista. Abrió la nevera, miró en su interior y cuando vio el salmón fresco decidió que cenarían eso con una buena copa de vino. Se puso manos a la obra mientras Rick se quedó en el salón con el ordenador. ¿Habría descubierto ya lo que ella había querido decirle?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Rick seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Kate hasta que se le ocurrió una remota idea. Investigación… ¿Significaría aquello que las fotos de Kate haciendo de modelo para una revista estaban en Internet? Empezó a buscar qué revistas de moda se llevaban en la época en la que Beckett era una adolescente dando con unas 5 posibles. Cuando iba a empezar a mirar una por una sus contenidos, Kate le llamó para que le ayudara con la cena. Cerró el ordenador dejándolo sobre la mesita y fue a la cocina a ayudar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Mientras el salmón se hacía en el horno, Rick se dio una ducha rápida y Kate se puso a leer un libro que había en la casa. Cuando el escritor terminó, sacaron la cena del horno y se sirvieron un par de copas de vino. Cenaron animadamente, terminando de celebrar el cumpleaños de Castle. Beckett recogió los platos y las copas y volvió a la mesa, acercándose a él por detrás mientras permanecía sentado viendo algo en la tele. Se agachó ligeramente para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del escritor y colocarlos en sus pectorales. Le dio un suave beso en la oreja y después humedeció todo su cuello con más besos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Mm… ¿y esto?". Sonrió el escritor encantado con lo que ella le hacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""El comienzo de tu última sorpresa de cumpleaños". Le acarició el pecho suavemente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. "¿Vienes arriba?". Susurró con la voz ronca por el deseo que empezaba a instalarse en su interior. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Subieron al cuarto de arriba agarrados de la mano, con rapidez y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Kate estaba planeando mentalmente todo lo que quería hacer aquella noche con Rick. Y Castle no podía dejar de sonreír deseando descubrir lo que la inspectora le tenía preparado para terminar de celebrar su cumpleaños. br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Llegaron a la habitación, de la mano aún. Kate se paró frente a la cama haciendo que él tuviera que imitarla. Se soltó de él con suavidad y agarró a Castle por el cuello de la camisa. Con un ágil movimiento, se puso de puntillas lo justo para besar los labios del escritor. Le soltó un botón lentamente mientras continuaba besándola y después se separó mordiéndole el labio. Ambos sonreían divertidos con el momento, agradecidos el uno con el otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Ve quitándote la ropa y espérame en la cama". Le susurró de nuevo de puntillas con los labios pegados a su oreja. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y se bajó caminando hasta el baño medio-contoneándose para provocarle. Cerró la puerta y se metió dentro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Richard sonrió ampliamente viendo cómo se metía en el baño y después soltó el aire de golpe. Le encantaba que jugara con él de aquella forma. Por muchos días que llevaran juntos, huyendo y dedicándose sólo a ellos, no se cansaba de ella, de sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos… Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se soltó los demás botones de la camisa. La dejó sobre una butaca y después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y los calcetines. Se dejó solamente los boxers y se tumbó sobre la cama con las sábanas algo revueltas para esperarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Casi 10 minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y aunque Castle dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia allí, no veía a Kate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¿Estás preparado?". Se escuchó la voz de ella proveniente del baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Sí, ¡sí! Claro que lo estoy. Venga, ven ya aquí, ¡anda!". Rick sonaba impaciente. La espera le estaba matando. Deseaba tenerla ya entre sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla y disfrutar, una noche más de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Ponte cómodo, que el espectáculo va a comenzar". Tras decir aquello, asomó su pierna derecha, perfectamente enfundada en unas medias de rejilla y la enroscó en el marco de la puerta, subiéndola y bajándola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¡Wow!". Exclamó el escritor boquiabierto y encantado con lo que sus ojos veían. Se sentó mejor en la cama para poder verla mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"De repente, empezó a sonar una canción algo lenta al principio, pero que después iría cogiendo ritmo. A la vez que la música empezaba, la pierna derecha de Kate se posaba en el suelo, recta. Asomó su pierna izquierda también de forma que se le empezaba a ver el trasero ligeramente. Resbaló sus pies por el suelo para que se le viera un poco más el trasero y Rick pudo comprobar que además de las medias, llevaba puesto un precioso picardías negro. Se contoneó enseñándole más sus largas y estilizadas piernas, moviendo en círculos el trasero. Fue dejándose resbalar un poco más hacia el centro de la puerta para ir dejando ver más parte de su cuerpo, y, efectivamente, llevaba un picardías negro, de encaje que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, con un diminuto tanga negro. Cuando se le veía casi todo el cuerpo, incluida media cabeza, se agarró del marco de la puerta como si esta fuera una barra y colocó una pierna a cada lado, de espaldas a él. Su pelo estaba suelo, ligeramente ondulado, un poco más que cuando habían subido a la habitación. Empezó a contonearse de arriba abajo del marco de la puerta, agarrada a él, arqueando la espalda adelante y atrás. En uno de sus movimientos hacia abajo, arqueó más la espalda para atrás echando también la cabeza hacia atrás de manera que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Castle bien fija en ella. Los ojos de ambos se habían oscurecido ligeramente a causa del deseo. Rick se había movido, colocándose en el borde inferior de la cama, para observarla mejor. Se mordía el labio con fuerza, en una señal inequívoca de que le estaba volviendo loco aquel baile de la inspectora. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate se levantó rozando su cuerpo por el marco de la puerta y se acercó muy despacio y contoneándose hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su altura, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del escritor y fue bajando su cuerpo hasta colocarse casi de cuclillas delante de él. Bajó sus manos a las rodillas de él y se impulsó hacia delante para besarle profundamente. Rick trató de profundizar y alargar más el beso, pero la inspectora se levantó de su posición separando sus labios. Antes de que él replicara, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndole callar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Calla, observa y disfruta". Susurró con la voz ronca por el deseo de hacer aquel baile para él, para su escritor, para su amado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y puso las manos sobre su abdomen. Empezó a bailar frente a él, flexionando y estirando lentamente sus piernas mientras sus caderas bailaban en círculos. Después, se dio la vuelta para hacerlo de manera que le diera la espalda a él y repitió el mismo baile, mordiéndose fuerte el labio. Bailaba al ritmo de la música. Volvió a darse la vuelta y subió sus manos, hasta ahora posadas en su abdomen, por todo su cuerpo, acariciándose a sí misma. Las dejó posadas sobre sus pechos y se acercó a sí hasta él. Le miró alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¿Quieres hacerlo tú ahora?". Susurró, entrecortada, mirándole intensamente y sin que él lo esperara, se sentó en una de sus rodillas, con una pierna a cada lado de la de él. Rick tragó saliva con la garganta seca al notar en su pierna la humedad que desprendía su compañera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="ES-TRAD" /spanEl escritor asintió mordiéndose fuerte el labio y notó cómo Kate cogía sus manos y colocaba sobre sus caderas para que empezara cuanto antes el recorrido. Posaron sus miradas en la del otro y Castle empezó a subir sus manos por el cuerpo de Kate, acariciando cada rincón: sus caderas, abdomen, cintura, costillas y ahí bajo por su espalda, lentamente, alargando al máximo el momento de llegar a sus pechos. Sabía que la espera excitaría aún más a Beckett, y así estaba siendo. Bajó hasta su trasero y lo apretó, suavemente pero con firmeza, entre sus manos. Kate, con los ojos cerrados y espalda y cabeza echadas hacia atrás, no pudo contener un jadeo cuando el escritor agarró su trasero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Castle se mordió más el labio sintiendo su hombría crecer con rapidez y fuerza tras el baile, sus manos sobre Kate y los gemidos de ella. Respiró hondo y volvió a subir sus manos por la espalda de Kate hasta los hombros. Allí, las posó un rato mientras se inclinó para delante y le dio un par de besos en la clavícula izquierda. Se sonrieron y el escritor volvió a bajar las manos, esta vez por delante, pero saltándose de nuevo los pechos de la inspectora. Ella soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración, deseando que la tocara ahí. Rick rió por el sonido que había salido de los labios de Kate y sin querer hacerla esperar más, llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella. Kate se tensó, de deseo, ansiando sentir sus manos aprisionar sus pechos. La espera no se hizo de rogar. Pronto las expertas manos del escritor masajearon y acariciaron sus pechos. El único sonido de aquella casa era sus respiraciones aceleradas y los gemidos de ambos. La música había parado hacía un rato. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Cuando Kate notó que su espalda empezaba a reclamar una superficie en la que apoyarse, abrió los ojos para mirar a Castle y agarró una de sus manos. "Ven". Susurró mientras soltaba un jadeo al notar la otra mano de él aún acariciando su pecho izquierdo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Se levantó de encima de él tirando de su mano para que se levantara. Se sentó en el centro de la cama haciendo que él también se sentara, frente a ella. En un ágil movimiento, se colocó sobre él haciendo que sus sexos entrar en contacto y que ambos soltaran un fuerte gemido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Uff… ¡Kate!". Jadeó Richard al notarla sobre él, moviéndose muy lentamente y logrando que su miembro aumentara considerablemente de tamaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Beckett sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de Castle. Le mordió el labio y paró aquel baile de caderas sobre él. Se bajó y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Alzó las manos hacia arriba y le miró con una ceja ligeramente alzada. "Te doy permiso para desnudarme". Se mordió el labio esperando la reacción de Rick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Castle estaba tan sorprendido como encantado con lo que veía y escuchaba. La dura Kate Beckett, su musa, compañera, novia y mujer a la que amaba le había hecho un baile erótico así vestida, o no vestida, y ahora le pedía que la desnudara él, lo que significaba que le estaba cediendo el mando aquella noche. Sonrió con picardía y se colocó también él de rodillas, frente a ella. Agarró los tirante del picardías que llevaba mientras su labios besaban, lamían y marcaban el cuello de la inspectora. Le bajó los tirantes y sacó por la cabeza el picardías, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Admiró sus pechos una vez más antes de dirigir su boca a allí. Le lamió los pezones hasta conseguir endurecerlos del todo. Después, llevó también sus manos a los pechos de una Kate totalmente entregada a él y se los masajeó mientras le mordía ligeramente un pezón y después pasaba al otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Los gemidos de Kate inundaron la estancia, sentía que no podía más con lo que él le estaba haciendo, que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de placer, de deseo. Le agarró del pelo a él haciendo que parara un momento. Él la miró preocupado por si se había pasado, pero la sonrisa de ella le indicó que estaba perfectamente y entonces comprendió que quería que siguiera desnudándola porque si seguía con aquel juego sobre sus pechos, no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Rick le hizo caso, sonriente y paró aquel juego sobre los pechos de Kate. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella y le bajó las medias hasta pasar su trasero. La obligó a sentarse en la cama y fue sacando poco a poco las medias por sus piernas, admirando sus largas y bronceadas piernas. Era un punto de su anatomía que le encantaba. Bueno, a decir verdad le encantaba toda su anatomía entera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate se mordía el labio mirando cómo la desnudaba. Cuando pensó en hacer aquello para él, lo hizo únicamente pensando en el placer que le daría al escritor, pero ella también estaba excitándose con aquel juego. Cuando le terminó de quitar del todo las medias, se puso de rodillas de nuevo, sólo con el tanga puesto, y empapado por su humedad. "Espérame un momento aquí". Susurró levantándose ágilmente y salió corriendo por la puerta, bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Un par de minutos después, llegó de nuevo al cuarto, con un plato en las manos. Rick frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que había dentro, hasta que lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Entonces vio que traía hielos, y unas imágenes vinieron a su mente: cuando Beckett le contó que sabía hacer unos trucos muy buenos con cubitos de hielo. Se relamió sólo de pensarlo, totalmente excitado. Alzó la mirada de los hielos y se encontró con la de Kate que le miraba divertida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Veo que has entendido para qué son los hielos". Comentó divertida pero con la voz ronca por el deseo. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, encima de él, con sus sexos en contacto. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del escritor, colocando sus manos sobre el pelo de él. Empezó a besarle con ganas, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y se exploraran. Ambos jadeaban por el contacto de sus cuerpos, sus lenguas y sus sexos por encima de las telas. Rick llevó las manos a las caderas de ella y le quitó el tanga dejándola libre y totalmente desnuda ante él. Siguieron besándose y rozándose con ganas y tras unos minutos así, Beckett se separó y alargó la mano hasta la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó algo que Rick no pudo ver porque lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Se quitó de encima de él y se puso de pie al lado de la cama. "Ponte tumbado, por favor". Se mordió fuerte el labio observándole. br / br / Rick obedeció tumbándose y ella se colocó sobre él. Le bajó los boxers lanzándolos a alguna parte de la habitación y entonces descubrió lo que había escondido: unas esposas. Castle abrió los ojos como platos. Beckett cogió una mano del escritor y le puso una esposa. Estiró ese brazo de él sobre su cabeza, pasó la otra esposa por un barrote del cabecero y estiró el otro brazo del escritor hasta enganchárselo a la otra esposa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" /span"¿Estás cómodo?". Preguntó acariciándole un brazo suavemente, preocupada por si la postura con las esposas no era la mejor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Sí, sigue, por favor". Jadeó sólo de pensar lo que vendría después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Escritor e inspectora se sonrieron con picardía y Kate se inclinó sobre él, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de él y alcanzando su cuello con sus labios. Empezó a besárselo con ganas mientras acariciaba los hombros y los pectorales del escritor. Sus manos fueron bajando por todo el torso de él mientras sus labios se dedicaban a explorar y humedecerle el cuello. Cuando llegó a su sexo, decidió saltárselo y seguir con las caricias por las piernas mientras bajaba los besos por sus pectorales y su abdomen. Los jadeos de Rick eran, a cada segundo, más audibles. Los besos y las caricias e Kate le estaban volviendo totalmente loco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""¡Ohh Kate, por favor!" Gimió el escritor cuando ella volvió a subir hacia arriba con las caricias saltándose de nuevo su miembro. Arqueó la espalda lo que pudo al tener los brazos esposados y consiguió rozar su sexo con el de ella. "Agghh". Gimió fuerte al sentirlo y volvió a arquear más fuerte la espalda reclamando más atención en aquella zona. "Kate… déjame tocarte". Pidió él entrecortadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Mmmm…" Jadeó ella también al notar el contacto y se mordió fuerte el labio. Llevó un dedo a los labios de Rick pidiéndole que esperara un poco más. "Shh… Paciencia". Susurró acercándose a los labios de él para besarle con ansias. "Te prometo que te va a encantar". Le mordió el labio con ganas mientras se quitaba de encima de él para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama. Alargó el brazo y cogió un hielo del plato que había dejado en la mesita de noche. "Esto… no ha hecho más que empezar". Le miró alzando una ceja, divertida, fogosa, totalmente excitada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Rick abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba totalmente entregado a ella y dispuesto a que su musa hiciera con el lo que quisiera. Volvió a cerrar la boca y se concentró en cada movimiento de Beckett./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Ella, cogió el hielo con dos dedos de la mano derecha y colocada a la izquierda del escritor fue rozando el cuerpo de él con el hielo: pasó por el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, el abdomen; rozó ligeramente su miembro logrando que gimiera con fuerza y después siguió bajando con el hielo por las piernas de él. Cuando casi todo el cuerpo de Castle estaba empapado por el hielo, volvió a colocarse sobre él y comenzó a besar y lamer todo el reguero de agua fría que le había ido dejando. Aquello estaba excitando aún más a Rick, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer de tanto placer y de tanta expectación. Pero no quería que parara, deseaba ver hasta donde iba a seguir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Kate se metió en la boca el hielo ya casi totalmente derretido y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rick para besarle, con el hielo en la boca. Se besaron con ansias, pasándose el hielo de una boca a otra, acariciándolo con sus lenguas, jugando entre ellos. Cuando el hielo se derritió del todo, Kate cogió otro y se incorporó sobre él, mirándole con lascivia. Agarró el hielo como antes y, esta vez, en vez de pasárselo a él, fue acariciando su propio cuerpo con el hielo, posándolo sobre sus senos y logrando que estos se erizaran por el contacto con la superficie fría. Soltó un ligero gemido cuando sus pezones estuvieron totalmente erectos y continuó bajando el hielo hasta su intimidad. Lo frotó suavemente allí arqueando la espalda y ladeando la cabeza para hacer que Rick desde su posición pudiera ver perfectamente lo que ella hacía con el hielo. Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación y cuando sitió que estaba lista, paró y posó el hielo en el miembro de Rick, en la punta, sujetándolo con una mano mientras la otra abarcaba toda la hombría del escritor, de arriba abajo, haciéndole subir casi hasta el cielo y rozar las estrellas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Kate... Oh…" Jadeó intentado pedirle que parara si no quería que acabara allí mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Beckett sonrió entendiéndolo y soltó su miembro retirando el pequeño pedacito de hielo que quedaba. Se lo restregó por el cuerpo acercándose a besarle con ganas. "¿Estás listo?". Susurró en sus labios mientras le mordía el labio inferior. Rick asintió volviendo a atrapar los labios de su amada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Entonces, Kate volvió a coger otro hielo y se lo pasó a él por el cuerpo, acariciándolo y besándolo. Después, se lo pasó a sí misma por su cuerpo volviendo a lograr que sus pezones, aún algo erectos, volvieran a endurecerse del todo. Ambos jadeaban, llenos de placer, deseosos de llegar al cielo y agarrar todas las estrellas posibles. Ella, colocó, de nuevo, el hielo medio derretido sobre la punta del miembro de Castle y con cuidado, se puso sobre él haciendo que tanto el hielo como el miembro de Rick se introdujeran en su interior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Castle abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó las manos al sentir aquella mezcla del frío del hielo y el calor de sus cuerpos. Jamás pensó que una sensación así pudiera ser tan placentera. Gimió con fuerza, acompasando sus limitados movimientos a los de la inspectora que cabalgaba suavemente sobre él intentando aún que su interior se acostumbrase al miembro de Rick y al hielo juntos. Continuaron un baile lento, ella sobre él; él ligeramente arqueado; ambos disfrutando como nunca tras aquel juego que la inspectora había planeado y llevado a cabo para él. Kate apoyó sus manos sobre los pechos de él para ayudarse en cada movimiento y se inclinó también para besar sus labios con adoración mientras seguía moviéndose sobre él. Vio cómo Castle quiso tirar de sus brazos para acariciarla pero no pudo a causa de las esposas. Entonces, alargó sus manos sin dejar de moverse, ahora en círculos, y le soltó las manos de las esposas dejándole completamente libre. Rick llevó directamente sus manos a la espalda de ella, acariciándola con adoración y después las posó en su trasero ayudándola con los movimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD"Ambos llegaron juntos a los más alto, estallando en un profundo y sonoro orgasmo. Llegaron al clímax mirándose a los ojos, con amor, con deseo y de la mejor forma que jamás ninguno hubiera experimentado antes. Cuando consiguieron tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Rick salió del interior de ella y le hizo tumbarse a su lado, abrazándola con ternura y apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho. Se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda mientras ambos continuaban intentando respirar pausadamente, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Gracias…". Susurró Rick medio dormido, abrazado a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD""Feliz cumpleaños cariño…". Le besó el pecho cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida entre sus brazos. "Te quiero…". Susurró ya prácticamente entregada a Morfeo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Castle sonrió ampliamente al ver que se quedaba dormida. "Yo también te quiero...". Le susurró y estiró las sábanas de manera que ambos cuerpos quedaron tapados. Se abrazó más a ella quedándose dormido al de nada. /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¿Más? ;)/strong/p 


	33. Chapter 33

Por la mañana, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Castle. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, el baile que ella le había dedicado, cómo le había encantado el juego con los hielos y la forma en la que se habían amado. Besó el pelo de Kate que seguía acurrucada entre sus brazos, completamente dormida. Se quedó observando cómo dormía completamente desnuda abrazada a él y tapada únicamente por un pedazo de sábana. Le dio dulces caricias en la espalda, muy suaves tratando de no despertarla. Se mordió el labio pensando en cuánto la quería y en que, a pesar de todo, esa huída les había unido aún más como pareja. Soltó un suave suspiro cargado de amor y con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de la inspectora, deshizo el abrazo levantándose de la cama para preparar el desayuno. Se puso únicamente los boxers y bajó a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Mientras Castle estaba abajo cocinando, el sueño de Kate se vio interrumpido por un sonido que al principio no reconoció. Frunció el ceño intentando espabilarse y comprobar de dónde venía. Abrió los ojos pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos para que la luz que entraba por la ventana no le cegara. Se restregó los ojos y los fue abriendo poco a poco hasta acostumbrarse a la luminosidad. Se sentó en la cama sin importarle que las sábanas resbalaran por su cuerpo y se quedara desnuda. Buscó el causante de aquel sonido y lo encontró en la mesita de noche al lado del plato en el que por la noche había subido los hielos y en el que ahora sólo quedaba agua derretida. Frunció fuerte el ceño mirando el teléfono móvil que no paraba de sonar. Aquella llamada sólo podía ser de Gates, que era la única que conocía ese teléfono. Se puso nerviosa sólo de pensar qué tendría que contarles la capitana. Tragó saliva, estiró el brazo y descolgó la llamada.

"¿Si?". Contestó mordiéndose el labio e intentando permanecer atenta a todos los sonidos que escuchara por el otro lado de la línea.

"Señorita Wilson…". Kate reconoció de inmediato la voz de la capitana y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Agudizó el oído intentando descubrir a qué se debía esa llamada. "Le llamo desde Nueva York para informarle de que tanto usted como su marido tienen que regresar a la ciudad. Su padre ha despertado del coma en el que se encontraba desde hacía casi un año". Al oír aquello, Kate soltó todo el aire que había estado guardando mientras escuchaba la voz de Gates. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó. Esa frase era la que habían acordado antes de huir. Sólo sería pronunciada en caso de que el juicio contra Bracken se hubiera celebrado y tanto él como todos sus secuaces estuvieran en prisión y, por lo tanto, ellos podían volver a sus casas.

"Gracias, en cuanto podamos cogeremos el primer vuelo". Sonrió ampliamente mordiéndose fuerte el labio. Aquello había terminado y podrían volver con sus familias y comenzar una vida juntos. "¿Cómo está él?". Preguntó esperando que su capitana entendiera la pregunta.

"Se encuentra bien señorita. Su familia le está esperando. Hasta pronto". Colgó la llamada lo antes posible para que, en caso de que alguien les estuviera espiando, no lograran localizar a Castle y Beckett.

Kate se quedó con el móvil en la mano, mirándolo pero sin verlo realmente. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Le acababan de decir que se había acabado el huir. Que podía volver con su padre, que todos se encontraban bien y que tanto Castle como ella podían regresar a casa y seguir con sus vidas.

Así la encontró Castle cuando llegó a la habitación cargando la bandeja con el desayuno. Frunció el ceño al verla así, mirando el teléfono. Si no fuera por la sonrisa que tenía, pensaría que algo grave acababa de ocurrir. Dejó la bandeja en la otra mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

"Kate… ¿todo bien?". Le dio un beso en el pelo observándola un poco preocupado, aunque aquella sonrisa le decía que estuviera tranquilo.

Beckett salió de su ensoñación y miró a Castle con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Sin decir nada, se abrazó muy fuerte a él cerrando los ojos y dejando salir las lágrimas. "Nos volvemos a casa Rick". Consiguió pronunciar tras unos segundos abrazados. "Me… me acaba de llamar Gates". Se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción y felicidad. Agarró la cara del escritor con las dos manos y le besó profundamente. "Me ha dicho la frase y podemos volvernos a casa cariño". Le miró a los ojos esperando la reacción de él.

"¡¿De… de verdad?!". Exclamó bastante alto debido a la emoción del momento. Kate asintió enérgicamente. "Amor, ¡eso es genial! Podemos volver a casa, con nuestras familias y empezar una vida juntos allí". Le sonrió ampliamente y él también derramó un par de lágrimas.

Se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza y cuando consiguieron calmarse un poco y decidir que saldrían en el vuelo de por la noche, desayunaron en la cama, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Compraron los billetes para Nueva York, recogieron todas sus cosas, guardándolas en las maletas y salieron a hacer una visita rápida de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Comieron por allí y hacia las 6 de la tarde volvieron a coger las maletas, las cargaron en el coche que habían alquilado y condujeron hasta el aeropuerto. Allí dejaron el coche, facturaron y se sentaron a esperar a que les llamaran para embarcar.

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Kate jugaba con la pulsera que le había regalado Richard. Estaba bastante callada, aunque no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Estás nerviosa?". Preguntó él tras unos largos minutos en los que ella no decía nada.

"Un poco, sí". Respondió concentrada en la pulsera que tenía entre sus manos y se mordió el labio alzando la mirada para mirar a Castle. "Confió en Gates y sé que si nos ha avisado de que podemos volver es porque no hay ningún peligro, pero esa gente ya sabemos cómo es y tengo un poco de miedo de que quede alguien y nos hagan la vida imposible". Suspiró soltando el aire despacio.

"Aunque no me caiga muy bien, sé que hace su trabajo mejor que nadie. Gates se habrá asegurado de que no quede nadie libre, Kate. Habrá atado todos los cabos, ya lo verás". Le besó el pelo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella para abrazarla con cariño.

Kate se dejó hacer apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor. "Hay otra cosa en la que no puedo dejar de pensar…". Susurró cerrando un momento los ojos.

"¿Cuál es?". Preguntó él también en un susurro, aunque creía saber lo que sería. Empezó a acariciar el brazo de la inspectora para darle ánimo a que se abriera a él.

Kate cogió aire antes de hablar. "Todos estos días juntos nos han unido muchísimo y…". Se mordió el labio para continuar. "Allí cada uno tiene su casa, yo siempre he sido muy solitaria y ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados... Sé que te echaré de menos en cuanto pise mi apartamento y sienta la soledad, pero no sé si estoy preparada para vivir juntos de repente y dejar atrás todo el silencio que me ha acompañado siempre en mi casa, en mi vida..". Le miró un momento para comprobar cómo estaban sentando sus palabras al escritor y vio que él le sonreía un poco. Aquello le tranquilizó y decidió seguir hablando. "Sé que este tiempo huyendo ha sido como si viviéramos juntos, pero no es lo mismo. Aquello es mi casa, tu casa, tu familia, mi padre, mi trabajo y el tuyo. Son nuestras vidas, que lo han sido siempre por separado y aunque me muero de ganas por estar contigo a cada momento…". Respiró hondo. "Necesito que durante un tiempo, vivamos cada uno en su casa y veamos cómo nos lo montamos". Le miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. "Aunque eso no quiere decir que algún día yo me quede en tu casa a dormir o que tú vengas a la mía". Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Castle ampliara la suya.

"Kate, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, no me importa esperar un poco más. Porque ahora te tengo y eso me da todas las fuerzas del mundo. Iremos con calma, hablaremos siempre de nuestros miedos y dudas y conseguiremos que esto funcione". Le besó con cariño cerrando los ojos para demostrarle así, una vez más, el amor que sentía por ella. "Te quiero". Le susurró aún pegado a sus labios.

"Gracias…". Le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura. "Yo también te quiero". Le susurró volviéndole a besar con cariño.

Justo en ese momento escucharon cómo por los altavoces del aeropuerto llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo para que embarcaran. Así que se levantaron cogidos de la mano y fueron hasta la puerta de embarque.

Durante el vuelo ambos se quedaron dormidos. Estaban cansados por el viaje, pero sobre todo, por la emoción y los nervios de volver a casa. Cuando apenas faltaban 20 minutos para que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto, Castle se despertó. Se desperezó y sonrió al ver por le rabillo del ojo cómo Beckett seguía dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Anunciaron que en breves el avión descendería y decidió que era mejor despertarla para que se fuera espabilado y preparando para llegar a casa.

"Kate, cariño… despierta que ya casi estamos llegando". Le besó el pelo y agarró su mano con ternura acariciándosela haciendo que ella fuera abriendo poco a poco los ojos. "Acaban de avisar que enseguida aterrizaremos". Comentó cuando vio que ella alzaba la cabeza y le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, aún medio adormilada.

Kate se estiró con una media sonrisa consiguiendo desentumecer sus músculos. "Me he quedado dormida, no pensaba que podría". Sonrió más para darle un beso en la mejilla a Rick. "¿Tú has conseguido dormir?".

"Uhum… Me acabo de despertar también". Le sonrió y vio que pedían que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Ató el suyo y mientras Kate se retocaba un poco el pelo se inclinó sobre ella para atarle el cinturón.

"Gracias". Le sonrió ella mientras se retocaba también el maquillaje mirándose a un pequeño espejito que siempre llevaba en su bolso. "Es usted todo un caballero, señor Castle". Comentó divertida abriendo ligeramente los labios mientras se daba un poco de rimel.

"Con usted siempre señorita Beckett". Le sonrió con cariño y cuando ésta acabó su tarea y cerró el espejito, se acercó a sus labios y se los beso intensamente.

"Mmm… ¿Y esto?". Le mordió el labio tirando de él suavemente. Ambos se sonreían atontados.

"Es que me estaban llamando y pidiendo a gritos que los besara". Se excusó levantando los hombros como un niño pequeño y fijó la vista en el pasillo, muy sonriente.

"Tendrás morro…". Murmuró ella golpeándole el brazo y soltando una carcajada.

"Un poco, pero jamás admitiré haber reconocido eso". Rió el también y entrelazaron sus manos preparándose para el aterrizaje.

El avión pisó tierra sin ningún problema y antes de lo que pensaban, estaban esperando a sus maletas. No sabían si alguien iría a recibirlos o si tendrían que volver solos. Y de ir alguien al aeropuerto, no estaban seguros de si sería únicamente Gates o también sus familias.

Cuando divisaron sus maletas, las agarraron sacándolas de la cinta que las transportaba y las posaron en el suelo. Kate se colgó el bolso y agarró su maleta. Miró a Castle que ya había agarrado la maleta. "¿Preparado?". Él asintió y caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia la salida.

Salieron junto con el resto de pasajeros y entre la multitud, Castle pudo distinguir a su hija y a su madre esperando con el padre de Kate y la capitana. Por detrás, llegaban Ryan con Jenny y Espósito con Lannie. Sonrió feliz de verlos a todos allí. Agarró la mano libre de Kate y le dio un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención. Cuando ésta le miró, le señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban sus familias. Cuando la inspectora los vio a todos, incluido su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír completamente y soltando la mano de Castle echar casi a correr, maleta arrastras, para abrazar con fuerza primero a su padre y después al resto, incluyendo a Martha y a Alexis, por su puesto. Incluso dio un pequeño abrazo a Gates, quien lo aceptó entre sorprendida y agradecida.

Castle la siguió por detrás dejando que fuera ella la que saludara primero. Después, abrazó y besó a su madre y a Alexis, abrazó a Lannie y apretó la mano del resto, incluido el padre de Kate.

"¿Cómo estáis, queridos?". Preguntó Martha un poco emocionada al tener de vuelta a su hijo, y a Kate.

"Bien". Contestaron los dos casi al unísono, creando las carcajadas del resto.

"Cansados y deseando volver, la verdad". Siguió Castle mirando a Beckett, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Jim Beckett se acercó a su hija y la abrazó apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos. Ésta se dejó mimar por su padre, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí? ¿Qué tal estáis todos?". Preguntó Kate mientras caminaban hacia fuera y Castle llevaba su maleta.

"¡Bien! Sin echaros de menos ni nada de eso". Comentó Espósito sonriente y ganándose un codazo de la forense.

"No le hagas ni caso. Se han estado quejando todo el tiempo de lo que te echaban de menos en comisaría". Castle fue a hablar para preguntar qué pasaba con él pero Lannie se adelantó respondiéndole. "De tu falta no se han quejado tanto Castle, pero también lo han hecho alguna que otra vez". Le sonrió guiñándole el ojo y creando de nuevo las carcajadas de todos.

"¿Y qué ha sido del caso?". Preguntó la inspectora, directa, sin poder aguantar más y mirando directamente a la capitana Gates.

"Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, inspectora". Le contestó ésta. "Ahora imagino que querrá descansar. Mañana le espero en comisaría para informarle de todo". Miró al escritor y añadió. "A usted también, señor Castle. Al fin y al cabo, usted también se ha visto involucrado en todo esto". Éste asintió en señal de afirmación y de agradecimiento por informarle también a él. "De momento sólo les adelanto que está todo bien y que, precisamente por eso, les he dejado volver". Posó una mano en el hombro de Kate y le sonrió. La inspectora le devolvió la sonrisa. "Y ahora, les dejo que me esperan para cenar". Se montó en su coche ya en el aparcamiento y se despidió de todos marchándose.

Beckett miró a Castle, perdida por las palabras de la capitana. Éste le devolvió la mirada dedicándola una pequeña sonrisa, escondida a los ojos de los demás, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella le correspondió mínimamente y se giró hacia Ryan y Espo. "Chicos, ¿vosotros no podríais adelantarme nada?" Preguntó Beckett cuando vio que le coche de Gates se perdía de su vista.

"Lo creas o no, Gates no nos ha dejado involucrarnos. Sólo ella sabe, a ciencia cierta, todo lo que ha pasado y lo que ha dejado de pasar. Ella os informará Beckett". Le contestó Espósito sonriéndola para animarla. Kate suspiró mordiéndose el labio sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Venga, que seguro que queréis a descansar". Ryan y Jenny se despidieron de ellos y Espo también se fue tras despedirse.

Martha, Alexis, Jim y Lannie comenzaron a charlar de camino a sus coches.

Rick miró a Kate sin saber qué hacer. Lannie no sabía de su relación, aunque sus padres si lo hicieran. Y no quería presionar a la inspectora. Además, quería pedirle a Kate que fuera a casa con ellos, que prepararían algo de cenar y celebrar la vuelta. Pero no se atrevía. La inspectora se mordió el labio al sentir la mirada de Castle. Sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza, al igual que en la de ella misma. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Necesitaba descansar pero tampoco quería alejarse de él. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente.

Ninguno se había percatado, pero Lannie había dejado de hablar con el resto y se dedicaba a mirarles en silencio. Enseguida supo que entre ellos pasaba algo pero se calló y decidió observar cómo actuaban ellos.

"Kate hija, ¿por qué no te vienes esta noche a casa y me cuentas cómo han sido estos meses? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¡Nuestro equipo de béisbol ha mejorado su juego y podríamos ser campeones este año!". Le comentó Jim feliz a su hija, por tenerla de nuevo de vuelta, sana y salva.

Beckett miró a su padre y le sonrió con cariño. Tal vez pasar la noche en casa de su padre le venía bien. Pero antes de aceptar el plan, miró a Castle, con cierta duda. Éste, comprendió entonces lo que le pasaba y le sonrío asintiéndole suavemente para informarle de que le parecía bien. "Está bien papá. Pero hago yo la cena". Jim la abrazó y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Me podéis acercar a mí a casa?". Preguntó la forense mirando a Jim y a Kate. "He venido en taxi pero ahora parece que no queda ninguno libre por aquí".

"Claro, nosotros te llevamos". Le sonrió Kate contenta también de poder pasar un rato más con su amiga.

"Papá, ¿qué te parece si pedimos nuestras pizzas favoritas y vemos alguna peli?". Alexis se agarró al brazo de su padre sonriente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa ante su propuesta.

"¡Claro calabaza!". Rick le sonrió a su hija besándole el pelo. "Las pediremos de camino a casa para no tener que esperar". Miró a su madre y se sonrieron. Después, miró a Kate que no dejaba de mirarle. Alexis le soltó el brazo, contenta y se metió en el coche para atender a su móvil que no paraba de sonar. Rick aprovechó aquello para acercarse a Kate y abrazarla con fuerza.

Aquello pilló tan por sorpresa a la inspectora que al principio no pudo reaccionar. Pero después, abrazó ella también con fuerza a Castle, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

Ese abrazó únicamente sorprendió a Lannie, pero al fin y al cabo, habían pasado unos meses solos, huyendo y supuso que los habría unido más. Aunque su instinto le decía que ahí había algo más. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a su amiga.

"Gracias por cada momento que hemos pasado juntos…". Le susurró el escritor de manera que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que se soltaran del abrazo, Kate le respondió. "Gracias a ti por haberme hecho sentir tan especial, a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos". Le sonrió con cariño dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro. Deshizo el abrazo, pero antes de separarse del todo de él, volvió a susurrarle. "Te llamo luego…" Se mordió el labio ya completamente separados y aquello sacó un gran sonrisa al escritor.

Se despidieron del resto y cada uno fue a su casa, dejando Jim y Kate primero a Lannie en la suya. La forense había decidido hablar con la inspectora al día siguiente. No quería hacerlo delante de Jim.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle y Beckett habían quedado para desayunar juntos antes de ir a comisaría y hablar con Gates. La noche anterior sólo habían hablado un momento por teléfono para contarse lo que habían hecho con sus respectivas familias y para concretar el desayuno juntos por la mañana.

Kate esa noche apenas había podido dormir. Además de nerviosa, se sentía extraña, y no por estar en casa de su padre. Todo ese tiempo huyendo, se había acostumbrado a dormir entre los brazos del escritor y ahora que le faltaban, notaba que le faltaba algo. Así que sólo pudo dormir unas tres horas. Por ello, para disimular su falta de sueño, se había maquillado un poco más de lo habitual.

Rick después de hablar por teléfono con ella, se metió en la cama y también le costó mucho dormirse, aunque al final consiguió hacerlo algo más de lo que había logrado la inspectora, aunque una terrible pesadilla lo había despertado en mitad de la noche. Él fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería en la que habían quedado, una cercana a la comisaría. Se sentó en una mesa y fue pidiendo sus dos cafés. Esperaría a Kate para pedir algo de comer.

Una bastante nerviosa Beckett llegó justo a la hora en la que habían quedado y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse más tranquila al verlo ahí, esperándola con dos cafés y a sabiendas de que estaría con ella en comisaría para enterarse de lo que había pasado con el caso. La puerta quedaba a la espalda de Castle, por lo que éste no se enteró de que ella había entrado. Estaba pensativo, concentrado en romper en cachitos pequeños una servilleta. Kate aprovechó esa ventaja para acercarse despacio a él por detrás y sin que él sospechara, pasar sus brazos por el cuello del escritor pegando su cuerpo a la espalda y la silla de él y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

"¡Hey!". Exclamó Rick sorprendido pero con una enorme sonrisa por el saludo de Kate.

"Hola…". Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó frente a él cogiendo entre sus manos la taza de café que la estaba esperando. "Estabas muy concentrado. ¿En qué pensabas?". Preguntó dando un corto sorbo y después le miró mordiéndose el labio esperando su respuesta.

"En ti". Contestó él con franqueza levantando la mirada de la servilleta completamente triturada. "En ti, en mi, en nosotros". La miró a los ojos con intensidad y le sonrió con cariño.

"Umm.. ¿Y qué pensabas sobre nosotros?". Le miró con cariño dedicándole una sonrisa.

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar, una camarera se acercó a ellos preguntándoles que querrían desayunar.

"Yo un cruasán tostado por favor". Pidió Kate casi sin dejar de mirar a Castle.

"Yo una tortilla francesa con tocino". Dijo Rick mirando a la camarera un momento.

Ésta, tomó nota y enseguida desapareció de su vista para encargar lo que ambos habían pedido.

Cuando se quedaron solos, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos se miraban con intensidad. Cada uno con unas ideas y unos miedos en la cabeza y en el corazón.

Antes de que Castle respondiera a la pregunta de Beckett, ésta alargó su mano y cogió la de él jugueteando suavemente con sus dedos, acariciándoselos. "¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos esta noche. Apenas he podido pegar ojo. Entre que estoy nerviosa por la conversación con Gates y que no estabas a mi lado abrazándome, apenas he dormido un par de horas". Le miró mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de acariciar su mano. Castle sonrió ligeramente.

Castle sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante aquella confesión. Apretó la mano de Beckett con ternura y suspiró suavemente. "Yo tampoco he dormido mucho la verdad. Te he echado de menos y también estoy nervioso por lo que Gates vaya a decirnos".

"¿Eso es lo que has estado pensando sobre nosotros?". Enfatizó aquella última palabra. Sabía que había algo que preocupaba al escritor y quería saber qué era, ayudarle.

"Sí y no". Contestó con sinceridad y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Kate frunció el ceño sin entender bien aquella respuesta. Al verla, Rick decidió explicarse y aclararle lo que le pasaba. "Verás, esta noche, he tenido una pequeña pesadilla.. Por lo visto, no todo había acabado como Gates se pensaba y alguien iba a por ti sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por protegerte". Soltó el aire despacio. "Tengo una angustia continua en el pecho desde que me desperté empapado de sudor". Confesó bajando la mirada. "Jamás me perdonaría que nada te pasara".

"Rick, nada va a pasarme". Le apretó las manos con cariño. Sentía una gran ternura al verlo tan preocupado por ella. "Hablaremos con Gates y si hace falta, seremos nosotros mismos los que corroboremos que todos y cada uno de los ayudantes de Bracken están en la cárcel". Castle levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos intentando serenarse con sus palabras. Kate le dedicó una sonrisa. "Y además, si algo me pasase, no sería culpa tuya". Cogió mejor una de sus manos y se la llevó a sus labios dándole un suave y húmedo beso en ella. Le miró a los ojos con cariño y entonces pudo ver cómo una pequeña sombra cruzaba la mirada del escritor aunque éste le sonriera un poco.

"Siempre me sentiré culpable si algo te pasa Kate. No puedo evitarlo. Fui yo el que volvió a abrir el caso de tu madre y ya sabes que nunca he podido dejar de sentirme culpable por el disparo que recibiste y por todo lo que has sufrido después de que yo metiera las narices donde nadie me había llamado".

"Pues ya puedes empezar a dejar de sentirte culpable o tendremos problemas". Contestó Kate con seriedad borrando su sonrisa de la cara. "Gracias a que metiste las narices, como tú dices, hemos conseguido encerrar a Bracken y a todos sus enlaces. Gracias a ti he conseguido cerrar esa gran herida que llevaba conmigo desde hacía años. Gracias a eso también, estamos juntos y puedo, a partir de ahora, dedicarme a ti por completo". Fue alzando un poco la voz a medida que iba hablando. "¡Así que deja de sentirte culpable por el disparo y por todo eso o acabaremos mal!".

Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido y tenso por sus palabras y por el tono que éstas había tomado.

 **¿Se enfadarán ahora? :O**


	34. Chapter 34

Kate notó cómo la miraba callado, sin decir nada, probablemente asustado por sus palabras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él. "Por favor… Tu presencia, tu compañía me lleva haciendo más bien que mal desde que llegaste a esta comisaría". Le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa y casi en un susurró.

Rick suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento y su cuerpo se relajó tras oír la voz de Kate más calmada. "Está bien, lo intentaré". Le sonrió un poco abriendo los ojos.

En ese momento la camarera de antes volvió con sus platos. Kate y Rick soltaron sus manos para que ella pudiera dejar la comida en la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTras dejar los platos, la camarera se quedó mirando casi embobada y con una enorme sonrisa a Castle. Probablemente lo había reconocido. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kate que negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y entornó los ojos. Rick sólo miró un momento a la camarera para agradecerle con una sonrisa que les hubiera llevado ya el desayuno y ni se percató de cómo ésta le miraba. Se concentró en atacar el plato de comida. Estaba hambriento. Mientras tanto, la chica parecía no reaccionar y seguía mirando a Rick. Kate carraspeó con fuerza para que saliera de su ensoñación mientras agarraba la mano de Castle por encima de la mesa. Éste le sonrió ante el gesto y entonces la camarera, ruborizada, se alejó de allí.

"¿Siempre has tenido ese efecto en las mujeres?". Preguntó Kate con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del pequeño ataque de celos que acababa de vivir. Soltó la mano de Rick y empezó a comer su desayuno.

Castle la miró sin entender la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué efecto?".

"¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta cómo te miraba la camarera? Porque yo sí, y no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo el rato. Además, se ha quedado un buen rato mirándote embobada". Dijo mientras iba tomando su desayuno.

"Pues no me he dado cuenta". Sonrió el escritor. "Pero… eso no hace más que corroborar mi versión de que soy irresistible… Aunque… tú eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?". Bromeó con cariño logrando sacar una sonrisa a Kate.

Beckett negó con la cabeza entre divertida e incrédula. "Tú siempre tan modesto Rick…". Se terminó su café casi de un trago. Le estaba encantando el desayuno. Tendrían que repetirlo más veces.

Castle también se acabó su desayuno y ambos miraron el reloj a la vez. "Deberíamos ir subiendo a comisaría". Faltaban casi 15 minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado con Gates y estaban a menos de cinco de la 12, pero lo que Kate no sabía era que sus compañeros le habían preparado una pequeña bienvenida después de esos meses de lucha y ausencia.

Kate suspiró mirando también el reloj. "Tenemos tiempo todavía. No quiero estar encerrada allí más tiempo del necesario. No hasta que vuelva a trabajar".

"Pero podemos ir subiendo y saludando a los chicos. Nos tomamos allí otro café si quieres mientras charlamos con ellos". Intentó convencerla poniendo su mejor sonrisa y su mirada enternecedora.

"Está bien. Así nos ponemos al día con ellos". Sacó la cartera de su bolso pero antes de que pudiera dejar un billete sobre la mesa, Rick puso la mano encima impidiéndoselo.

"Déjame a mí, yo te he invitado a desayunar aquí. Pago yo". Dijo serio sin dar opción a rechistar. Kate, resignada guardó la cartera, esperó a que Castle pagara y salieron de aquella cafetería en dirección a la comisaría.

Caminaban en silencio, el uno al lado del otro y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Beckett deseaba que todo lo que tuviera que tuviera que contarles Gates fuera bueno, tal y como esperaban. Castle también rezaba por lo mismo, pero sus pensamientos iban más allá que el caso de la madre de Kate: no habían hablado de ello y aunque ella ya se lo había dicho, no sabía si volver a trabajar de policía era lo mejor para Beckett, después de todo lo que había pasado. También iba dándole vueltas al hecho de que, quitando el beso que Kate le había dado en la mejilla cuando entró en la cafetería, no habían vuelto a besarse desde que aterrizaron. No sabía si estar preocupado o no por eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegaron a la esquina que debían torcer si querían llegar a la calle de la comisaría, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Rick agarró con suavidad pero firmemente a Kate del brazo para frenarla justo antes de tomar la calle de la 12.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño sorprendida.

"Sólo quiero hacer lo que llevo un buen rato queriendo…". Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Kate y miró sus labios adelantándole sus intenciones. Después subió de nuevo la mirada, centrándose en los ojos de Kate.

Kate sonrió al comprender lo que quería y sin dudarlo se pegó más a él haciendo que éste quedara pegado en la pared. Colocó una mano en la cintura del escritor para quedar completamente pegada a él. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza acercando sus bocas y entreabrió los labios esperando gustosa aquel beso. Castle sonrió abiertamente al verla reaccionar así y terminó de acortar la distancia de sus bocas besándola. Al principio fue un beso de saludo, de reencontrarse de nuevo, suave, tierno, demostrándose cariño y amor; después se volvió un poco más intenso, dejando que sus lenguas se volvieran a encontrar, se conocieran, se acariciaran y bailaran juntas dentro de sus bocas. Cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire se separaron los justo para poder respirar. Mantuvieron sus frentes y sus narices pegadas, ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, sonriendo.

"Me estaba volviendo loco. Tus labios no dejaban de llamarme pidiéndome a gritos que te besara, pero como tú no habías hecho ningún intento de besarme, no me atrevía". Confesó Rick mordiéndose el labio y rozando su nariz con la de la inspectora.

"No dejes de besarme, nunca". Pidió ella en un susurró abriendo los ojos para encontrarse esa mirada azul que tanto le gustaba y tanta paz le proporcionaba.

"Excepto delante de los chicos, ¿no?". Comentó Rick torciendo los labios ligeramente en señal de que aquello no le hacía mucha gracia pero a la vez comprendiendo los motivos por los que no ella quería que se enteraran.

"Eso ya lo solucionaremos. Ahora, de momento, vamos a hablar con Gates. Después, te invito a comer a mi casa". Le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sonrientes, continuaron su camino hasta la comisaría, tomaron el ascensor y subieron a su planta. Al llegar allí, una pancarta gigante les dio la bienvenida.  
"¡Feliz vuelta a casa Beckett! (Y para ti también Castle…)" Se podía leer y aquello sacó una gran sonrisa a los dos.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Corearon sus compañeros cuando los vieron salir del ascensor, entre ellos Espo, Ryan y Lannie que había subido de la morgue sólo para estar presente allí en ese bonito momento. Gates estaba en su despacho sin participar en la felicitación por su vuelta.

Todos los compañeros de la 12 los saludaron, abrazaron y felicitaron, sobre todo a Beckett, que al fin y al cabo era la que llevaba más años siendo su compañera. Ante el alboroto, Gates salió de su despacho y al comprender lo que habían montado, sonrió y también se acercó a ellos para darles la bienvenida. Rick y Kate, y sobre todo ella, agradecieron infinitamente todas las molestias que se habían tomado para recibirla.

Después, la capitana les pidió que pasaran a su despacho para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. "Bueno, basta de fiestas y de celebraciones. Vuelvan cada uno a su trabajo". Ordenó girándose ante todos para que éstos obedecieran. "Y, nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente". Miró esta vez a Castle y a Beckett. "¿Prefieren tenerla juntos o por separado?". Los interrogó con la mirada.

Castle miró a Beckett en silencio, esperando que respondiera ella. Ella era la principal involucrada en todo aquello y siempre respetaría su espacio si así lo quería.

Kate le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y después se giró a su capitana. "Lo que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo delante de Castle, señor". Gates asintió y los tres se encaminaron a su despacho.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Espo, Ryan y Lannie que se quedaron fuera pero observándolos a través de los cristales de aquel despacho.

"¿Creéis que serán todo buenas noticias lo que les cuente la capitana?". Preguntó la doctora Parish mirando hacia dentro.

"Eso espero". Contestó Ryan también concentrado en los gestos de sus compañeros mientras escuchaban atentamente a la capitana.

"Yo estoy convencido de que sí. Sino, la capitana no les habría avisado para que volvieran". Respondió Espósito también mirando hacia la cristalera.

Los tres permanecieron un rato en silencio sin dejar de observar a Rick y Kate. Fue Lannie la que habló para romper el silencio, formulando en voz alta una pregunta que los tres tenían en sus mentes desde hacía tiempo.

"¿No los veis distintos? ¿Más relajados y mejor entre ellos? Yo creo que están juntos". Dijo la forense dibujando una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

"Bueno, han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y creo que todos sabemos que Castle siempre ha estado enamorado de Beckett. Y ella, en el fondo, también. Así que… es probable que estos meses que han estado alejados de todo y de todos y sólo ellos dos, hayan terminado juntos". Dijo Ryan mientras seguía analizando cada gesto y movimiento dentro del despacho de Gates. "Sea como sea, somos detectives, ¡lo averiguaremos!". Espo y Ryan chocaron sus puños sonrientes, divertidos.

Lannie sonrió recordando la conversación que había tenido hacía tiempo con Kate, en la que ella se sinceró y le contó el amor que sentía por el escritor. Justo en ese momento, dentro del despacho Beckett miró a Castle tras un largo monólogo de Gates. La sonrisa de la inspectora era enorme y desde fuera se podía ver en su mirada el cariño, aprecio y amor que tenía por el escritor. No podía ver a Castle desde aquella posición pues estaba casi de espaldas a ellos, pero ponía la mano en el fuego porque su mirada sería la misma que la de su amiga. "Kate me debe una charla muy larga y con muchos detalles", pensó para sí misma. Aquella mirada de Kate le había confirmado que estaban juntos. Era la mirada que sólo le había visto en alguna ocasión cuando le habló orgullosa de cosas de su madre. Amor, por una madre, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Dentro del despacho, Victoria Gates los había hecho pasar y cerrar la puerta. Pasó por detrás de su escritorio y ellos se quedaron frente a ella, de pies.

"Bien". Gates puso las gafas de leer y cogió una carpeta entre sus manos abriéndola y dedicándose unos segundos a echarle un vistazo. "Como supondrán, si los llamé para que volvieran es porque ya no corren peligro. Está todo solucionado. Pero quiero explicarles lo que ha pasado tanto con William Bracken como con todos sus secuaces". Kate y Rick se miraron un momento, con una pequeña sonrisa. Después giraron sus cabezas de nuevo hacia la capitana y asintieron en señal de que continuara.  
"El exsenador Bracken deberá pasar 70 años en la cárcel, sin posibilidad de que se le reduzca la pena por buen comportamiento ni nada similar. Por lo tanto, estará encerrado para el resto de su vida. Supongo en prisión tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar y creerá encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, pero no podrá de ninguna de las maneras. Se encuentra en una prisión de alta seguridad y se le prohíbe casi cualquier contacto con el exterior, evitando así que contacte con nadie y le ayuden a salir. Además, tampoco va a tener nadie con quien contactar puesto que el resto de sus compañeros de faenas se encuentran o en la cárcel o fallecieron mientras eran perseguidos por la policía". Las sonrisas de la inspectora y el escritor iban en aumento a medida que el discurso de Gates se acercaba al final. "Hizo un trabajo excepcional inspectora. Lo dejó todo prácticamente atado y el resultado de todos estos años de sufrimiento y trabajo se han visto recompensados". Kate asintió contenta y fue a hablar pero Gates le interrumpió. "No he acabado inspectora". Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Después, desvió su mirada hacia la de Castle. "Sé que su colaboración ha sido esencial en este caso y también quiero felicitarlo a usted". Castle sonrió mientras Gates hacía un pequeño gesto de lo que le desagradaba haberle tenido que decir eso al escritor. Pero continuó. "Así que la ciudad de Nueva York está en deuda con ustedes dos. El alcalde mismo en una celebración que tendrá lugar la semana que viene, les entregará una medalla honorífica, a cada uno". Concluyó la capitana observando como aquellas dos personas sonreían abiertamente, sorprendidos y totalmente agradecidos también.

Beckett y Castle se miraron con emoción, ilusión y muchos sentimientos compartidos.

"Muchas gracias señor". Consiguió pronunciar Kate cuando volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

"Gracias, señor". Agradeció también el escritor. Aquello le hacía más ilusión que a un niño de 5 años un cochecito de juguete. Le iban a dar una medalla honorífica, a él, al escritor Richard Castle. Y por supuesto, también estaba más que feliz por Kate, a la par que orgulloso por todo el trabajo que la inspectora había llevado a cabo a pesar de su dolor. Así que, sin poder evitarlo rodeó la mesa de la capitana y para sorpresa de las dos mujeres allí presentes, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Gates lo correspondió cuando salió de su asombro. "Ya vale señor Castle. A ver si el resto de la comisaría se va a pensar lo que no es". Comentó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Rick la soltó con una pequeña carcajada y se volvió al lado de Kate, sin poder dejar de mirarla, con cariño, orgulloso, feliz. Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida ni por Gates, que no dijo nada, ni por los chicos desde fuera.

"Inspectora, supongo que querrá reincorporarse a su puesto de trabajo, pero le recomiendo… es más, el exijo que se coja una semana de vacaciones para poder organizar todas las cosas que dejó aquí, ponerse al día y después volver con las pilas totalmente recargadas". Kate la miró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Porque… ¿quiere volver, verdad?". Dudó al verla con ese gesto.

Beckett tragó saliva rehuyendo la mirada de la capitana y también la de Castle que había cambiado y ahora la miraba preocupado. Respiró hondo mirando hacia abajo y se mordió fuerte el labio. "La verdad es que ahora mismo no lo sé. Déjeme pensarlo esta semana y le contesto algo". Elevó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de Gates cuando estuvo más tranquila y más segura.

"Está bien. Ahora, pueden irse a descansar. Espero su respuesta en una semana inspectora". Kate asintió y se despidieron los tres con un apretón de manos.

Kate y Rick salieron del despacho de la capitana, ambos con una sonrisa, aunque Beckett estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No sabía si quería volver, si necesitaba volver o quizás era mejor dedicarse a otra cosa; pero… ¿a qué?. Suspiró mientras caminaba al lado de Castle y justo cuando éste iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, los tres compañeros se acercaron a ellos preguntando insistentemente qué les había contado Gates. Se lo explicaron provocando las sonrisas también de ellos. Estaban contentos porque todo aquello hubiera terminado, de la mejor forma posible.

Estuvieron un rato charlando y los cinco, comentando cosas que habían pasado esos meses en la comisaría, de cómo era la nueva capitana e incluso cosas del caso de la madre de Beckett. Pero ésta estuvo algo pensativa todo el rato y aunque tratara de reírse y conversar con ellos, Castle se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y que lo más seguro era que tuviese que ver con la decisión de volver o no a trabajar. De repente, el teléfono de Ryan sonó avisándoles de que tenían un nuevo homicidio que resolver los tres se tuvieron que ir a la escena del crimen. Antes de hacerlo, quedaron en verse próximamente para tomar algo en "La Guarida" y celebrar la vuelta de los dos y el fin del caso.

Beckett y Castle se dirigieron al ascensor para salir de la 12. Iban callados y aunque Kate intentaba disimularlo, se la notaba algo distraída y pensativa.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por Central Park?". Propuso el escritor pensando que caminar por allí le vendría bien. Y él permanecería en silencio todo el tiempo que hiciese falta para darle su tiempo y su espacio a que se abriera y expresara sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

"Quedé con mi padre en que le llamaría y quedaríamos cuando acabara de hablar con Gates. Quiere que le cuente todo lo que el asesino de mi madre se ha dedicado a hacer todos estos años". Se calló un momento, pensando y después, mordiéndose el labio le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero no me apetece nada tener esa charla ahora con él y además prefiero comer contigo que con él. Así, que acepto el paseo y después vamos a comer a mi casa". Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa para ver si le parecía bien.

"Vamos". Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y como ya habían salido de la comisaría, se permitió el lujo de agarrarla por la cintura y pegarla a él para caminar así, juntos hasta el parque.

Kate se dejó agarrar y aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras caminaban hacia el parque. Los dos disfrutaron del paseo hasta allí. A pesar de que se mantuvieron en silencio, no había sido incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Cuando llegaron, Kate decidió acercarse a una de las lagunas y para ello agarró la mano del escritor y lo guió hasta allí. Se adentraron entre unos árboles hasta casi el borde del agua. Estaban solos, pues a poca gente se le había ocurrido meterse ahí para acercarse más al agua. Se sentaron en el césped mirando el agua, uno al lado del otro. Ella suspiró mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta mientras se descolgaba el colgante con el anillo de su madre y lo cogía con su mano derecha. Jugueteó con él mientras no dejaba de observarlo, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Rick le dio su espacio sin decir nada. Sabía que estaba pensando y que necesitaba ese rato para ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros pegándola un poco más a él para que se apoyara en su cuerpo a modo de agradecimiento por querer compartir con él ese momento de pensamientos, aunque fueran para sí misma y no los estuviera expresando por el momento. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se apoyó en él sin dejar de mirar el anillo, girarlo entre sus dedos e incluso ponérselo aunque le quedaba grande.

"Este sitio, este lago, era nuestro sitio, nuestro escondite. Aquí le confesé a mi madre que estaba saliendo con un chico, mi primer novio. Aquí lloré junto a ella cuando pillé a aquel niñato con otra. Aquí nos tiramos horas y horas hablando de nuestras cosas, de mis estudios, de mi padre, de ella… Aquí habíamos quedado el día que la asesinaron. Íbamos a venir a dar una vuelta antes de cenar". Suspiró sintiendo como alguna lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Pero no se paró a secarlas. Continuó hablando mientras Rick la escuchaba en silencio y de vez en cuando le dejaba una suave caricia en el brazo o un beso en la cabeza para animarla a seguir. "Aquí he seguido viniendo yo cada vez que me he sentido sola, perdida… Aquí he tomado algunas de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida, como dejar Stanford y hacerme policía para conseguir justicia por la muerte de mi madre". Se secó las lágrimas que habían llegado a sus mejillas y continuó. "Hacía tiempo que no venía, pero cuando dijiste de venir aquí, pensé en enseñarte este rincón, compartirlo contigo".

Castle sonrió enternecido y le dio un beso en el pelo para agradecérselo. "Es un sitio precioso". Comentó él mirando ahora el agua y apretando más a Kate entre sus brazos. "Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, por enseñarme por qué este sitio es importante para ti". Le dio una caricia en el pelo, como peinándoselo.

Kate alzó la cabeza del anillo para mirarle. Tenía los ojos algo rojos por las lágrimas y las mejillas humedecidas por las mismas. Se estiró un poco y alcanzó los labios del escritor, besándolo con mucha suavidad. Los dos cerraron los ojos disfrutando, tranquilos. Sin haberlo planeado, soltaron un suspiro a la vez, que les hizo abrir los ojos y soltar una risa.

Rick posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de ella y le secó, con su pulgar, las lágrimas. "No llores anda. Al fin has conseguido hacer justicia. Y ella está orgullosa, esté donde esté, está orgullosa".

Kate asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. "Me hice policía con ese objetivo y ahora que lo he conseguido…" tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento tomando aire profundamente. "No sé Castle… ¿debo seguir? ¿Qué debo hacer?". Se mordió el labio al pronunciar en voz alta aquella duda, aquel miedo.

 **¿Qué creéis que decidirá hacer Beckett? ¿Seguirá trabajando como policía? ¿Se dedicará a otra cosa?**


	35. Chapter 35

Castle se tomó un momento para pensar en silencio cómo expresarle correctamente lo que pensaba. Tomo airé y se irguió ligeramente haciendo que ella dejara de apoyarse sobre su hombro y le mirara. Rick centró sus azules ojos en los la preciosa mirada de su chica. "Mira Kate… Cuando te conocí, lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti, lo primero con lo que me encandilaste fueron tu empeño y tu constancia por hacer justicia por una víctima, por todas las víctimas que llegaban a tus manos. Cada vez que tenías que hablar con algún familiar o amigo de los fallecidos, lo hacías con tal intensidad de empatía que esa gente se sentía comprendida y respetada a pesar del dolor que estaban sintiendo". Kate le prestaba atención, mordiéndose el labio. "No es que simplemente te hicieras policía por lo que le pasó a tu madre, por lo que os pasó, es que te has convertido en la mejor inspectora de homicidios que conozco, que he conocido y que jamás conoceré". Se calló unos segundos para que ella pensara en las palabras que le estaba diciendo. Después, al verla callada, continuó. "Tienes el mayor número de homicidios resueltos de la 12 y probablemente también de Nueva York. Gates te aprecia y te valora más que a ninguno de sus detectives y ya sabes lo estricta que es incluso consigo misma". Kate bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio, con la cabeza hecha un lío, pensativa. Richard sonrió al verla tan concentrada en sus pensamientos. Le agarró la cara con ternura por los dos lados haciéndole levantar la cabeza y volver a mirarlo a él. Secó una lágrima de su mejilla y prosiguió. "Querías saber mi opinión, ¿no?". Kate asintió sin dejar de mirarle. "Bueno, pues creo que ser inspectora de homicidios es tu vida. Disfrutas en el trabajo de calle, tienes una inteligencia infinita para unir las pistas, crear una historia y encontrar al asesino. Creo que eso es tu vida y que deberías seguir. Pero también quiero que sepas, que decidas lo que decidas, yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, ¿vale?". Kate sonrió un poco asintiendo. "Además, aunque ahora decidas continuar, siempre puedes acabar decidiendo que quieres parar, dedicarte a otra cosa y lo que sea. Sabes que por dinero no va a ser, que eso no te va a faltar decidas lo que decidas. Eres mi novia y todo lo mío, es tuyo también".

"No quiero ser una mantenida Richard". Lo miró a los ojos con cierta seriedad, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Lo sé". Suspiró Rick acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. "Y no he querido insinuar eso. Sólo quería dejar claro que por eso, ahora, no tienes que preocuparte". Se acercó a los labios de Kate hasta juntarlos con los suyos en un tierno beso.

Kate sonrió ante el beso de Rick y se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro mirando hacia el agua. "Tienes razón. Ser policía ha sido mi vida y creo que sigue siéndolo. De todas formas, quiero tomarme esta semana con calma para pensarlo y decidir lo mejor".

Como respuesta Castle únicamente pasó el brazo por los hombros de la inspectora y la atrajo más a él depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que continuaron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. De repente, el móvil de Beckett comenzó a sonar. Se separó lo justo de Rick para coger el teléfono y volviendo a recostarse sobre él miró la pantalla del aparato viendo como el que llamaba era su padre. Se mordió el labio pensando que no le había avisado de nada y que seguramente estaría preocupado. El móvil dejó de sonar sin que ella respondiera la llamada.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa". Dijo Rick que había visto quién le llamaba. "Te llevo a que hables con tu padre, y mientras tanto, te voy a preparar una comida con la que te vas a chupar los dedos. ¿Te parece?". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella lo miró.

Kate asintió algo más calmada y con una media sonrisa. Se secó las lágrimas y marcó el número de su padre esperando a que éste le respondiera.

"Papá… Sí, sí, estoy bien. Perdona. Me entretuve cuando salí de hablar con la capitana. Estaban allí los chicos y nos quedamos charlando… No, no. No estoy en casa. He venido a Central Park con Rick… Vale. Voy ahora para tu casa y hablamos… Sí, hasta ahora papá". Colgó guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró a Castle. En verdad se sentía a gusto allí con él y no le apetecía nada moverse.

Rick adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió abrazándola con cariño. Le dio un beso en el pelo. "Venga, que te acompaño hasta allí". Kate asintió agradecida y se levantaron de la hierba. "Si me dejas las llaves de tu apartamento, cocinaré allí mientras te espero. Mi casa probablemente esté ocupada". Comentó elevándose de hombros resignado y consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a Kate

Rebuscó en el bolso y cuando las encontró le dio las llaves de su casa a Castle. "Toma y… Rick, gracias". Le dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras mantenían sus manos unidas con las llaves en medio

"Siempre". Respondió él con ternura haciendo que los dos sonrieran como dos tortolitos. "Anda, vámonos para casa de tu padre que se va a acabar preocupando de nuevo como tardes demasiado". Terminó de coger las llaves de Kate y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después, como un caballero, le ofreció su brazo a Beckett para que ésta se agarrara a él y caminaran así.

"A veces puedes llegar a ser todo un caballero, Castle". Dijo ella algo mas calmada y animada agarrándose a su brazo con cariño y apoyando ligeramente de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Sólo a veces?". Preguntó tratando de sonar ofendido.

"Sí, sólo a veces. Porque en cuanto sueltas alguna de tus locas y absurdas teorías, de golpe, dejas de serlo". Contestó ella divertida y soltando una pequeña carcajada cuando él, sin soltarla, le empujó ligeramente con la cadera.

Sonrientes llegaron hasta el portal del padre de Kate. Allí él hizo que se soltara de su brazo, pero la agarró de las caderas pegándola totalmente a él y la besó. Fue un beso intenso a la par que cariñoso, con el que pretendía darle ánimos para la charla que le esperaba con su padre. Porque, si bien todo había salido de la mejor manera posible, recordar todo aquello no sería fácil.

"Te espero en tu casa, con la comida hecha". Le prometió cuando se separaron y volvió a besarla, ésta vez de forma fugaz.

"Espero no tardar mucho. Te aviso cuando salga de aquí, ¿vale?". Le dijo ella aún pegada a él, con sus manos en la espalda del escritor. Rick asintió mirándola a los ojos intensamente. "Deja de mirarme así porque ni subo donde mi padre ni comemos". Ambos se rieron y volvieron a besarse, despidiéndose.

Kate subió a casa de su padre y antes de llamar a la puerta, cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse para poder explicarle todo tal y como se merecía. Mientras tanto, Castle pasó a comprar lo que necesitaba para la comida y después se fue a casa de Kate a prepararlo todo.

En casa de Jim Beckett Katherine trataba de explicarle lo mejor que podía a su padre todo lo que el senador Bracken había hecho, incluido el verdadero motivo de la muerte de Johanna Beckett. Kate estaba aguantando estoicamente. Estaba consiguiendo no derrumbarse delante de su padre, aunque sí se permitió soltar alguna lágrima. Jim, por su parte, se mantuvo bastante callado todo el rato, dándole espacio a Katie para que soltara todo aquello y dedicándole varias muestras de afecto para animarla a continuar.

"Después de todo lo que me has contado, si ya estaba orgulloso de ti, ahora lo estoy todavía más…". Dijo cuando Kate terminó de contarle cómo habían conseguido al final dar con él y con las pruebas que lo encerrarían para siempre. Jim cogió las manos a su hija y se las apretó con fuerza. "Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, cariño…". Ante aquello, Kate no pudo más que soltar todas las lágrimas que se había estado guardando durante toda la historia que le había contado a su padre. Jim, sin decir nada más, se acercó del todo a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que soltara todo lo que llevaba dentro. Para él, la muerte de su mujer y madre de su hija había sido muy duro, pero al menos no se había tenido que enfrentar a todo aquello por hacer justicia. Su niña, su pequeña había sido la que lo había conseguido.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kate consiguió calmarse. Se secó las lágrimas aún abrazada a su padre. "Al fin todo ha acabado papá. Mamá por fin puede descansar tranquila, y yo también". Soltó el aire despacio, incorporándose para mirar a su padre, quien la contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias papá, te quiero mucho…". Susurró una Kate con los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también te quiero hija, muchísimo". Le besó la mejilla volviendo a abrazarla. "Y las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti. Por haber aguantado, por la fuerza que tienes, por lo justiciera que eres y has sido. Gracias". Se miraron sonrientes y Jim secó las lágrimas de su hija.

Kate se sumió en sus pensamientos al oír la palabra "justiciera". Sí, era cierto. Siempre había luchado por impartir justicia y tal vez Rick tenía razón y tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Aunque su verdadero objetivo ya estuviera completado había muchas víctimas que merecían lo mismo.

"¿Quieres quedarte a comer?". Preguntó él al ver que eran casi las dos de mediodía.

Entonces Kate miró también el reloj y se sorprendió de todo el rato que había pasado allí hablando con su padre. "He quedado con Castle. Está preparando la comida en mi casa". Comentó algo sonrojada, porque decirle aquello a su padre era reconocer que su relación con el escritor iba viento en popa y aunque ya era mallorcita para eso, no podía evitar avergonzase un poco delante de él.

"Me gusta cómo te cuida ese chico". Dijo su padre sonriente y más al ver cómo ella se sonrojaba. Kate sonrió también por el comentario de su padre. "Te hace mucho bien".

"Sí, la verdad es que sí". Sonrío al pensar en él y en lo cómoda y feliz que se sentía teniéndolo, al fin, a su lado. "Me costó darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él… Y gracias a su infinita paciencia conmigo, puedo decir que, ahora mismo, me siento feliz". Le dijo a su padre con una gran sonrisa y con la vista fija en algún punto del salón. Después, le miró a los ojos. Jim no dejaba de sonreír. Kate se mordió el labio como solía hacer cuando algo rondaba por su cabeza. "Papá… me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre algo, aunque creo que ya sé cuál es la decisión correcta".

"Tú dirás Katie. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo". Le sonrió esperando a que se abriera a él.

Kate tomo aire y lanzó la pregunta. "¿Crees que debo seguir trabajando en la 12? Quiero decir.. mi principal objetivo, mi motivación, siempre fue encontrar al asesino de mamá y ahora que ya está…". Elevó los hombros y le miró esperando su respuesta.

Jim lo pensó unos segundos y después, mirándola a los ojos, le contestó con sinceridad. "Katie, ya sabes lo que me preocupa a mí saber que eres policía y todo lo que eso conlleva. Cada día desde que te dieron esa pistola, rezo porque no me suene el móvil y alguien me diga que te ha pasado algo grave". Kate bajó la mirada. Sabía que a su padre le daba miedo que anduviera por ahí persiguiendo asesinos. "Pero…". Kate lo miró al ver que éste continuaba. "También sé que eres buena, muy buena en lo que haces. Y que tienes compañeros e incluso un novio que te cubriría las espaldas si fuera necesario. Y también sé que la policía y la comisaría 12 han sido tu vida desde que ingresaste en ella. Puede que al principio lo hicieras, sobre todo, motivada por lo que le pasó a tu madre, pero después, cuando aquel caso se estancó, tú seguiste encerrando asesinos en la cárcel. A pesar de no haber conseguido tu objetivo, seguiste luchando por que el resto de víctimas, obtuvieran justicia. Y creo que, ahora, después de que tu madre al fin la tenga, después de que por fin hayas conseguido dársela, debes continuar luchando porque los familiares y amigos del resto de víctimas puedan vivir y descansar en paz al saber que el asesino de un ser querido está entre rejas". Kate sonrió ante las palabras de su padre y asintió de acuerdo con lo que le decía. "Pero por favor, anda con mil ojos Katie. No podría soportar que te pasara nada".

Kate se abrazó fuerte a su padre. "Nada me pasará papá. Gracias". Le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Esa duda me estaba comiendo por dentro, y después de hablar contigo y con Rick, creo que los dos tenéis razón".

Se despidieron con la condición de volver a hablar y a verse pronto y Kate puso rumbo, caminando, a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Richard no había parado en casa. Estaba preparando un rico salmón al horno que haría que Kate se chupara los dedos. Además, había comprado vino blanco, que era el que mejor pegaba con el pescado, y lo había metido al congelador para que estuviera bien frío.

Sobre las 14:30 Kate tocó la puerta de su casa esperando que Rick le abriera. Éste se lanzó a la puerta nada más escuchar cómo llamaban y abrió recibiéndola con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Hola! Llegas justo a tiempo". Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Llevaba puesto un delantal que había encontrado. Era de Kate y por lo tanto, le quedaba algo pequeño, dándole un toque muy gracioso. En su mano izquierda sostenía dos guantes para no quemarse al sacar la bandeja del horno.

Kate rió al ver el delantal que llevaba puesto. "Creo que ese delantal no te pega nada". Se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y le dio un profundo beso como saludo. "Mmm… te he echado de menos". Le sonrió mordiéndole suavemente el labio.

"Yo a ti no tanto…". Le dijo él aún casi pegado a sus labios, bromeando. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "He estado trajinando de aquí para allá". Cerró la puerta cuando ella pasó adentro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. "Cuando te dejé en casa de tu padre me fui a comprar las cosas para la comida. Después a la mejor tienda de vinos de la ciudad y por último a tu piso a cocinar. No he parado". Le dijo sonriente.

"Pues… ¡huele de maravilla! Con que sepa la mitad de bien de lo que huele…". Se relamió haciendo que Castle riera. "¿Es salmón?". Rick asintió y Kate abrió la boca sorprendida. El escritor la interrogó con la mirada ante su gesto. "Es mi pescado favorito". Estaba realmente sorprendida porque hubiera acertado con aquello. Tal vez la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír abiertamente.

Castle se acercó a ella tras dejar los guantes sobre la mesa de la cocina, la agarró de la cintura la besó con amor. "Me alegra oír eso. Anda, lávate las manos y ayúdame a poner la mesa que el pescado ya está".

Y así lo hicieron. Kate se lavó las manos y juntos pusieron la mesa. Después, Castle sacó el salmón del honro y lo sirvió en sus platos. Fue al congelador sacando la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en cada copa.

"Vaya, veo que has pensado en todo". Sonrió muy agradecida tras dar un sorbo al vino.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué te pensabas?". Dijo divertido, empezando a comer.

Kate masticó el salmón antes de responderle. "Pues sinceramente, pensaba que apenas sabrías cocinar, pero me has sorprendido, una vez más. ¡Esto está delicioso Rick!". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después seguir comiendo con ganas.

"Me ofende, inspectora. Sé hacer muchas cosas". Alzó la ceja varias veces insinuándose y Kate se rió, contagiándole a él la risa. "¿Qué tal ha ido la charla con tu padre?". Preguntó tras un rato en el que se habían mantenido callados comiendo.

Kate le miró al escuchar la pregunta. "Bien.. Ha sido duro, volver a recordar todo pero creo que era lo que necesitaba para terminar de cerrar esa herida, para que cicatrizara del todo. Me ha venido bien y sé que a mi padre también. Además, después de hablar con él creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer con mi futuro". Sonrió llevándose otro trozo de salmón a la boca.

"¿Y bien?". Preguntó él interesado en su respuesta.

"Pues… además de querer vivir con mi novio, me gustaría seguir siendo inspectora de homicidios y continuar teniendo al chico escritor pegado a mí para ayudarnos con los casos". Soltó de carrerilla dejando a Castle totalmente boquiabierto.

"¿Puedes… repetirlo…?". Le preguntó sorprendido, sobre todo por haber escuchado la primera parte, porque estaba seguro de que acabaría volviendo a comisaría a trabajar. Pero… ¿de verdad le había dicho que quería vivir con él?.

Kate rió al ver su reacción y decidió jugar con poco con él. Se mordió el labio mirándole a los ojos. "Que voy a volver a trabajar, que quiero seguir luchando por conseguir justicia por las víctimas y sus familiares". Contestó omitiendo la parte realmente importante.

"Eso ya lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que volverías. Pero… ¿qué hay de la primera parte? ¿De verdad quieres eso?". Le preguntó ahora, más que sorprendido, ilusionado y con un brillo especial en la mirada.

Kate se pensó si seguir torturándolo un poquito más o no, pero al ver el brillo que tenían sus preciosos ojos azules, decidió dejarse de bromas y hablar en serio. "Sí… Quiero que vivamos juntos. No sé si ahora mismo o dentro de un tiempo, si aquí o en tu piso o dónde, pero quiero vivir contigo, Rick". Le tomó una de sus manos con cariño.

"¡Wow! Me has dejado sin palabras". Kate sonrió y él apretó su mano con ternura. "¿Y ese cambió de opinión tan repentino a qué se ha debido, inspectora?". Se quedó mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

"Bueno, he hablado con mi padre, además de lo de mi madre, de ti". Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido de que hubieran hablado de él, pero contento de que lo hubieran hecho. "Y bueno, me ha dicho que le gusta cómo me cuidas y que me hace bien estar contigo". Paró un momento dedicándole una sonrisa y después continuó. "Y tiene razón. Estar contigo me hace feliz y aunque llevemos poco tiempo, nos conocemos hace años, tenemos confianza y nos llevamos bien. Además que los últimos meses han sido como si estuviéramos viviendo juntos. Así que… ¿por qué no dar un paso más?". Elevó los hombros sonriéndole.

"Me gusta cómo suena ese nuevo paso". Rick se acercó a ella para besarla con mucha ternura. "Gracias…". Susurró en sus labios.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó ella acariciándole la mejilla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

"Por hacerme feliz". Respondió él sencillamente, sonriendo y elevándose también de hombros.

"Siempre lo intentaré". Y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, beso que él correspondió encantado.

Y así estuvieron un rato besándose, aún sentados a la mesa y con los platos y las copas sin recoger aún

Rick se separó un poco de sus labios y le colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Kate… Sé que me has dicho que es lo que quieres, pero no me gustaría que te sintieras forzada a hacerlo".

"Rick, esto se me hace demasiado silencioso desde que he aprendido a convivir contigo durante nuestras vacaciones. Y te echo de menos a cada minuto. Fui una estúpida por tardar tanto en darme cuenta del amor que siento por ti y no quiero perder más tiempo". Le dijo con sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Sabes que yo esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta verdad?". Kate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa?". Ella le miró interesada en su propuesta. "De momento esta semana que tienes antes de reincorporarte la pasaremos cada uno en su casa, aunque iremos pensando cómo haremos para vivir juntos". Sonrió mucho al decir aquello. Le encantaba cómo sonaba. "Y cuando lo decidamos, lo ponemos en práctica y, ¡listo!".

Kate sonrió y sin que él lo esperara, se levantó de la silla y se sentó sobre sus piernas empezando a besarlo con ganas. "Trato hecho. Pero quiero que quedemos todos los días, al menos un rato hasta que volvamos a comisaría". Mantenía su frente apoyada sobre la del escritor y éste, por respuesta, sólo la besó, agarrándola por la espalda y pegándola más a él.

 **¿Cómo veis a la parejita?**


	36. Chapter 36

Esa semana, como habían quedado, cada uno vivía en su piso. Castle dedicó a escribir bastante tiempo. Tenía varias ideas en mente que quería plasmar en el documento de su próxima novela antes de que se le olvidaran. Beckett, por su parte, cada mañana salía a hacer ejercicio y tras correr por Central Park, acababa en casa de Rick, desayunando con él y a veces incluso también con Martha y Alexis. Después, se quedaban en el loft o salían a dar una vuelta. Comieron juntos todos los días excepto el último día antes de volver a comisaría. Kate había quedado con Lannie. La pobre llevaba tiempo intentando hablar con ella. Echaba de menos sus charlas de amigas inseparables y quería preguntarle varias cosas a la detective. Rick se quedó en casa comiendo con su madre y su hija. Y a la tarde habían con Ryan y Espo en "La Guarida" para tomar algo antes de reincorporarse al día siguiente al trabajo en comisaría.

Kate estaba en su apartamento preparando todo para la comida con Lannie. Había hecho unos espaguetis bolognesa de primero, y de segundo, había puesto en práctica la receta de salmón que Castle le había pasado. Justo cuando estaba terminando de poner la mesa, sonó el timbre. Se secó las manos sobre su delantal, el mismo que Castle había usado la otra vez y fue a abrir la puerta recibiendo a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Hola Lannie! Pasa". Se echó a un lado dejando que la forense entrara en casa.

"¡Hola Kate!". Ésta le dio dos fuertes besos en las mejillas y Kate cerró la puerta.

"La comida está casi. El primer plato lo podemos servir ya mientras termina el segundo. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?".

"¿Cerveza?". Preguntó Lannie mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, la colgaba en el perchero y caminaba hasta la mesa ya puesta.

"Creo que a esta comida le va mejor un buen vino. ¿Te fías de mí?". Le preguntó sonriente desde la cocina sacando del armario dos copas de vino.

"Sabes que hay pocos vinos que me gusten, pero venga, va, me fiaré de ti".

"Te va a encantar. Lo acabo de descubrir y la verdad es que se ha convertido en mi favorito". Llevó las dos copas a la mesa y volvió a la cocina a por el vino blanco que estaba en el congelador. Era el mismo que Castle había comprado, puesto que les habría sobrado más de media botella. Volvió a la mesa y se sentó sirviendo un poco en cada copa.

Cuando acabó, la forense cogió la botella y examinó la etiqueta leyendo todo lo que ponía en ella. "Este vino tiene pinta de ser caro y muy bueno. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú tanto de vinos Kate?". La miró sonriente pero sorprendida.

"Tú pruébalo". Le dijo cogiendo su copa para darle un pequeño sorbo cerrando los ojos para saborearlo mejor.

Lannie le hizo caso e imitó los gestos de la inspectora. "¡Este es el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?". La miró mientras Kate servía los espaguetis en sus platos.

"Digamos que últimamente he hecho muchos descubrimientos en mi vida". Respondió de forma misteriosa dejando a Lannie perpleja mirándola fijamente. "Como sigas mirándome así me vas a desgastar…" Comentó divertida ante la mirada de su amiga.

"Katherine Beckett, explícate ahora mismo". Exigió mientras ambas empezaban a atacar su plato de comida. "Porque si yo ya venía con varias preguntas preparadas para hacerte, ahora me estás dejando mucho más intrigada todavía".

"¿Qué tal si comemos primero y después me haces todas las preguntas que quieras?. No quiero que te atragantes con la comida y tener que llevarte a urgencias. Sería una pena que te perdieras el delicioso salmón que está terminando de hacerse en el horno".

Comieron manteniendo una charla amena y banal, pero ambas estaban disfrutando enormemente de volver a reunirse y a hacerse sus típicas bromas. El salmón le había quedado exquisito a Kate y Lannie no paró de alabarlo. De postre, tomaron una macedonia de frutas que acompañaron con un poco de helado de nata. Recogieron todo y mientras el lavavajillas hacía su trabajo, se sentaron en el sofá con otras dos copas de ese vino tan rico del que ya empezaba a quedar poco.

Kate no había dejado de sonreír en todo el rato. Esos días que había pasado sin tener que ir a trabajar y pudiendo pasar tiempo con Castle le habían conseguido dar nuevamente fuerzas para volver el siguiente día a comisaría. La verdad era que echaba de menos su trabajo. Además, cada día sentía que su relación con el escritor iba mejorando y cada vez tenía más ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos que su amor por él era infinito.

"Un billete por tus pensamientos". Dijo Lannie después de que su amiga llevara un buen rato en silencio con una bonita sonrisa en la cara.

Kate la miró al oírla y sonrió aún más. "Sólo pensaba en las ganas que tengo de volver a comisaría". Elevó los hombros. "Es cierto que al principio dudé si era lo que tenía que hacer, si quería seguir siendo inspectora de homicidios, pero dos personas me hicieron darme cuenta de que eso ha sido, es y será mi vida, a pesar de haber conseguido mi verdadero objetivo encontrando y encerrando al asesino de mi madre". Se confesó consiguiendo que Lannie sonriera.

"Me alegro mucho de oír eso amiga". Le dijo con sinceridad. "Y bueno… ¿se puede saber quiénes son esas dos personas que te han ayudado a decidirte?".

"Es una larga historia". Explicó misteriosa volviendo a dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"Venga ya Kate. ¿Me vas a dejar así o voy a tener adivinarlo?". Vio como Kate reía y siguió hablando. "Aunque… creo que te sorprenderías de la rapidez con la que adivinaría al menos el nombre de una de esas personas". Le dijo muy sonriente.

"¿Por qué no empiezas a lanzar todas esas preguntas que querías hacerme y ya llegaremos a esa parte? Porque estoy segura de que llegaremos". Rió dejando la copa sobre la mesita pequeña de delante del sofá.

"Está bien". Lannie la imitó y se acomodó en el sofá, de medio lado mirándola directamente. "¿Cómo te sientes después de haber encerrado a Bracken?".

"Libre. Todos estos años he estado atada, construí todo tipo de muros a mi alrededor para que nunca nadie volviera a hacerme ese daño. Y aunque esos muros fueron cayendo poco a poco, seguía sin sentirme libre. Hasta ahora". Contestó con total sinceridad y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me alegro, de verdad". Le dijo ella pensando que muy pocas veces le había visto abrirse tan fácilmente. "¿Cómo de duro fue tener que huir? Porque.. apenas tuviste tiempo ni para planteártelo. Tuviste que largarte y además, con Castle. ¿Cómo han sido esos días con él?". Preguntó consciente de que algo había pasado entre ellos que los había unido aún más. Ella que ya conocía el amor de Kate por Rick, deseaba que estuvieran juntos de una vez.

"Fue duro, no te voy a engañar. Dejar todo aquí, dejaros atrás, alejarme de mi vida y empezar a vivir con otro nombre. Pero que me acompañara Castle fue lo mejor de todo. Él hizo que aquello, más que una huida, fueran unas vacaciones estupendas". Sin poder evitarlo un brillo especial se instaló en su mirada al recordar los días que pasaron juntos.

Lannie se dio cuenta de aquello y entonces no le quedó ninguna duda de que por fin habían dado el paso y estaban juntos. Pero siguió preguntando. "¿Estáis juntos, verdad?".

Kate se sonrojó ante lo directa que fue aquella pregunta. "¿Tanto se me nota?". Preguntó mordiéndose el labio tras aquella respuesta afirmativa disfrazada de pregunta.

"A lo mejor para los ojos ajenos no, pero yo te conozco bien y nunca te había visto tan viva ni tan ilusionada. ¡Por Dios Kate! ¡Estás con Richard Castle!". Exclamó alzando la voz completamente eufórica. "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Te conquistó en Barcelona, en Madrid o dónde?". Preguntó rápidamente, deseando saber inmediatamente todos los detalles. "¿Cómo es en la intimidad? ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Es un tigre en la cama?". Siguió preguntando sin apenas darle tiempo a Kate a asimilar todas esas preguntas.

"¡Frena, frena!" Rió Kate ante tantas preguntas aunque un poco sonrojada por todas ellas. "Creo que voy a quitarte el vino que te está empezando a afectar a la lengua y cada vez hablas y haces preguntas más rápido". Dijo sonriente.

"¡Es que no me lo puedo creer Kate! ¡Por fin!". Le dio un fuerte abrazo que pilló desprevenida a Kate, pero que lo correspondió rápidamente, también contenta.

"Sólo te voy a decir que sí, es tan perfecto, detallista, romántico gentil y buen amante como dicen". Contestó mientras se separaban del abrazo y se sonrojaba por decir todo aquello. "Aunque ya estábamos juntos antes de irnos de viaje". Dijo marcando aquella última palabra.

"¿¡Qué!?". Aquello dejó totalmente descolocada a la médico forense. "¿Quieres decir, Katherine Beckett que llevas más de 3 meses con tu escritor favorito y todavía no se lo habías contado a tu mejor amiga?". Preguntó haciéndose ligeramente la ofendida. "¡Ya te vale!". Y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

"Estamos juntos desde el día que intentaron volver a… matarme". Pronunció sin esconder el pequeño dolor que aquello le seguía causando. "Después de hablar contigo, de reconocerte y reconocerme a mí misma que estaba, y estoy, enamorada de él hasta las trancas, Gates me pidió que llamara a Castle para que nos ayudara con el caso del francotirador. No podía pedirle que volviera a colaborar con nosotros sin hablar con él así que me presenté en su casa y lo arreglamos todo, de la mejor manera posible". Confesó bajando la mirada mordiéndose fuerte el labio algo avergonzada por contarle aquello y por haber estado ocultándoselo a ella y a sus compañeros.

"¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?". Lannie estaba un poco dolida, pero sabía que su amiga habría tenido alguna razón para no hacerlo.

"Principalmente porque, aunque sí, había reconocido mi amor por él y me sentía contenta por estar juntos, seguía teniendo miedo. De perderlo, de cagarla, de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, de ser sólo una más en su lista de conquistas". Suspiró al ver cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad ante el nivel de su terquedad. "Y también porque si tú te enterabas, se lo ibas a contar a Espo, y él no se puede callar nada con Ryan y seguro que al final se acabaría enterando toda la comisaría, incluyendo Gates. Y no quería que lo echara por estar conmigo. Me gusta su presencia en comisaría y además, nos aporta buenos puntos de vista para resolver los casos". Vio cómo su Lannie iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero ella alzó la mano para que la dejase continuar. "Y sí, fui una estúpida por seguir teniendo ese miedo a pesar de que lo había hablado con él, pero no pude evitarlo. Y para tu tranquilidad, y para la mía también, ese miedo ya no existe, sé que le amo con locura y que él me ama a mí. Me lo ha demostrado cada día y lo sigue haciendo. Tanto que hemos decidido empezar a vivir juntos. Esta tarde se lo contaré a Ryan y a Espósito pero os tengo que pedir a los tres que os mantengáis calladitos para que no se entere la capitana. Ni miradas, ni bromas y nada de nada". Amenazó con un dedo a su amiga. "Sólo déjame hacer sufrir un poquito a los detectives". Ambas rieron compinchadas.

Lannie sonrió abiertamente. "No te haces una idea de lo feliz que me hace ver que por fin te sientes segura, que estáis juntos y que queréis dar un paso más". Se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza. "Así que yo no estaba equivocada y una de las personas que te ha ayudado a decidir que seguirás siendo policía es Castle, ¿no?". Kate asintió sonriente. "¿Y la otra?". Preguntó soltando el abrazo.

"Mi padre. Estuve hablando con él hace casi una semana para contarle cómo había acabado todo y él también me abrió los ojos a cerca de eso. Y gracias a las palabras que me dijo sobre Rick, decidí que no quería perder más tiempo, que ya bastante había esperado el pobre y que quería vivir con él. A ser posible, para el resto de mis días". Confesó sonrojándose de nuevo mientras se mordía el labio y bajaba la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

"Esta pequeña confesión se merece un buen brindis". Alzó la forense su copa y Kate la imitó levantando la cabeza aún medio sonrojada y sonriente. "Por tus miedos y dudas, tu fortaleza, vuestro amor, tu sonrisa y tu brillo en los ojos". Dijo chocando su copa con la de su amiga, que no paraba de sonreír abiertamente ante aquel brindis. Bebieron un poco de su copa.

"Gracias Lannie. Por haberme ayudado tanto, abrirme los ojos y seguir siendo mi mejor amiga, pese a mi terquedad".

"Chica, chica… frena que me vas a hacer llorar". Sonrió mientras las dos dejaban la copa sobre la mesa. "Te mereces ser feliz Kate".

Siguieron hablando un rato más ya sin beber más vino hasta que vieron que era casi la hora de acercarse al bar para juntarse con los chicos. Kate se fue al baño a peinarse y maquillarse ligeramente, se cambió de ropa poniéndose una camisa blanca con escote, unos pantalones negros, sus tacones y una chaqueta de cuero rojo. Fue a su cuarto y allí se puso la pulsera que Rick le había regalado en España.

"Ya estoy Lannie". Salió para encontrarse con su amiga que la esperaba ya de pies y lista para marcharse. Kate se remangó un poco la manga de la chaqueta para recoger las copas de vino y llevarlas a la cocina.

Lannie pudo ver entonces cómo colgaba una preciosa pulsera de su muñeca y cuando pasó por su lado volviendo de la cocina, le agarró el brazo para mirar mejor aquella joya. "¿Y esto?. ¿Regalo de tu chico escritor multimillonario?". Preguntó admirando la pulsera, sonriente. Kate asintió mirando también la pulsera. "Joder, ¡es preciosa! Creo que me confundí de chico. Tendría que haber elegido yo al escritor en vez de a Javier". Las dos se rieron por el comentario mientras salían del apartamento de Kate.

Fueron dando un paseo hasta el bar, pues iban con tiempo y así después no tendrían que conducir para volver a casa y evitar así cualquier accidente.

Llegaron al bar diez minutos antes de la hora de quedada, por lo que allí sólo estaba Castle, atareado en preparar todo para que estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles. ¡Incluso había cerrado el bar sólo para ellos!. Kate y Lannie entraron y lo encontraron concentrado subido a una silla colocando algún adorno por el techo.

La sonrisa de la inspectora no pudo ser más grande al verlo, y más en aquella situación, adornando el bar con guirnaldas y adornos de todo tipo de colores. "No puede ser más niño, pero me encanta". Pensó para sí misma acercándose a la silla sobre la que se sujetaba el escritor. "¿Necesitas ayuda o te las apañas tú solito?". Preguntó ella mirando hacia arriba y rodeando la silla para que él la viera.

"¡Kate!". Sonrió contento de verla mientras amarraba la última cuerda de aquel adorno. "No, tranquila, esto ya está". Se bajó rápidamente de la silla y sin recaer en la presencia de Lannie, agarró a Kate de la cadera pegándola a él y dándole un profundo beso en los labios. "La he echado de menos, inspectora". Susurró en sus labios mientras ella intentaba esconder su cara sonrojada de la mirada de Lannie.

"¡Pero qué bonito es el amor!". Exclamó la forense haciendo que Rick se sobresaltara y pegara un pequeño bote, separándose de su chica.

Kate mantenía la cabeza medio agachada y completamente sonrojada. "¡Lannie!". Le avisó antes de que continuara gastándoles bromas y alzó la cabeza para mirarla mientras le amenazaba con un dedo.

"Está bien, está bien. Ya me callo, que le tengo aprecio a mi vida y sé que siempre llevas contigo tu pistola". Kate sonrió agradecida y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Castle disimulaba mientras ponía posavasos sobre una mesa de madera. "Pero que sepáis que, si antes ya erais monos cuando estabais juntos, ahora lo sois aún más". Rió la forense al ver la cara de Kate quien la amenazaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Castle no podía dejar de sonreír. Parecía que Beckett le había contado a su amiga que estaban juntos y eso le hacía sentirse feliz porque por fin ella no tenía reparos en anunciar su relación.

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?". Preguntó la inspectora dándole un cariñoso cachete en el trasero mientras él estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante colocando los posavasos.

"¡Ey, que eso es mi culo!". Protestó él sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento. Kate alzó la ceja divertida y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. "¿Qué?". Preguntó él al ver que lo miraba así. "Oh… ¿que por qué sonreía?". Kate asintió. "Pues muy sencillo inspectora". Se acercó a ella agarrándola con una mano de la cadera y haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo. "Porque a su lado, soy feliz". Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y fue a la barra a confirmar por tercera vez que tuvieran bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo.

Kate se quedó quieta en la misma postura en la que él la había dejado. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y se estaba mordiendo fuerte el labio. Le encantaba ese juego entre ellos, le encantaba él y la forma tan rápida que tenía de ponerla nerviosa. Soltó un ligero suspiro, típico de una persona que está sumergida en pensamientos agradables, normalmente relacionados con el amor.

Su amiga se había colocado a un costado suyo, en silencio. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró. "Sí que te ha dado fuerte con el chico escritor, sí. O… ¿tal vez debería llamarlo hombre escritor?". Preguntó alzando las cejas y haciendo que Kate la mirara haciendo gala de su típica "mirada asesina". Lannie rió. "Vale, vale, ya me callo, prometido". Apretó sus propios labios con su dedos pulgar e índice en señal de que no gastaría ninguna broma más al respecto.

Estuvieron ayudando a Castle a organizar todo hasta que llegaron los chicos. Kate había pedido a Lannie que no dijera nada de su relación con Castle y les había pedido a los dos que le siguieran el juego frente a los detectives. Tras decirle a Brian, el camarero, lo que cada uno tomaría, se sentaron a la mesa, utilizando como asientos unos bancos largos situados alrededor. Espo junto a Lannie, Ryan frente a Espo y Jenny a su lado, Kate al lado de la forense y Castle frente a Beckett al lado de Jenny. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, al principio de cosas relacionadas con la comisaría y los casos y después sobre política, las nuevas propuestas que el alcalde estaba comunicando para llevar a cabo en Nueva York, etcétera.

"Bueno, y ¿cómo es España?". Preguntó Kevin tras un momento de silencio en el que parecía que la conversación anterior había llegado a su fin. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja, alternándolas a uno y otro.

Rick miró fugazmente a Kate y vio que ella estaba concentrada en cortar una servilleta en pedacitos. Decidió contestar él. "La verdad es que es muy bonito. Si tuviera que elegir otro destino para huir, sin duda, sería allí". Bromeó haciendo sonreír a los demás, incluida a Kate.

"¿No os habéis aburrido tanto tiempo, sin trabajar?". Preguntó Espo, intentando continuar con el tema que realmente les interesaba.

Kate levantó la cabeza, miró un segundo a Rick quién no había dejado de mirarla e intentó disimular una amplia sonrisa que luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios. Miró a los chicos y contestó. "La verdad es que yo me he aburrido bien poco". Todos la miraron intrigados, deseando que siguiera. Incluidos Rick y Lannie quienes a pesar de saber la verdad, querían escuchar lo que decía, pues suponían que la inspectora empezaría a tomarles un poco el pelo. "Conocí a un hombre increíble". Dijo Kate dejando a Ryan y Espo boquiabiertos y a Jenny centrándose de pleno en la conversación. "Amable, cariñoso, romántico, grande, apuesto, fuerte… juguetón". Añadió con una sonrisa pícara, la misma que se dibujó en los labios de Castle, aunque éste la disimuló. "Muy juguetón".

 **¿Qué tal saldrá la broma que la pareja les quiere hacer a los chicos?**

 **¿Os gusta?**


	37. Chapter 37

Antes de que ninguno pudiera pronunciar palabra, Castle decidió seguir el juego. "Sí, yo también conocí a una mujer extraordinaria". Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en él. Tuvo que empezar a juguetear con su copa para evitar mirar a Kate y que esas miradas tan suyas los delataran. "La mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Guapa, alta, divertida, sexy, cariñosa e incluso romántica". Continuó dejándolos a todos con las mandíbulas totalmente desencajadas ante lo que oían.

Espo y Ryan no podían estar más sorprendidos. Y ellos que pensaban que por fin Kate y Richard habían dado un paso más en su extraña relación y estaban juntos… Javier fue el primero en conseguir abrir la boca. "¿De verdad?". No pudo decir más, no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

Beckett y Castle asintieron, serios pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo se llaman? ¿Cuándo nos los vais a presentar?". Preguntó Lannie intentando echarles un cable.

"Mmm… no sé, a lo mejor hoy mismo". Respondió Kate mirando a Lannie y mordiéndose el labio para intentar reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Hoy?". Preguntó el mismo Castle sorprendido, sólo que no por el motivo que pensaban sus compañeros. Él estaba sorprendido porque si Kate iba en serio, ese mismo día les diría que estaban juntos, se abriría a ellos.

"Sí, hoy". Le respondió ella mirándole ahora a él, enfrentados con sus miradas. "¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Le tienes miedo?". Rick apretó los labios para no reírse. "No deberías". Le dijo un poco más bajo, aunque todos lo escucharon.

"No, no le tengo miedo, en absoluto. Y… en ese caso, es probable que hoy mismo la presente yo también". Dijo sin dejar de mirarla a ella, ambos retándose con las miradas y disfrutando del momento.

"Castle, ¿tú no conoces al chico del que habla Beckett? Y tú, Beckett, ¿no conoces a esa chica?". Preguntó Javi mirándolos a los dos y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Espo y Ryan miraron a Lannie y ésta les devolvió la mirada intentando disimular como pudo la risa. Las miradas de los detectives representaban tal asombro que Rick tuvo que beber casi de golpe su copa para no empezar a desternillarse de risa allí mismo y Kate, decidió morderse las uñas y mantenerse ocupada en aquella tarea que casi nunca llevaba a cabo. Pero aquello no la calmó así que se levantó para ir al baño y allí poder calmarse y no estropear la broma.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada y Castle, viendo que se les habían acabado las copas a casi todos, se levantó para ayudar a Brian a preparar más y así también tranquilizarse él y no empezar a reírse como loco por sus caras de asombro.

Los chicos con Jenny y Lannie se quedaron conversando sobre lo que acababan de descubrir. No podían creérselo. Siempre habían pensado que Castle estaba totalmente enamorado de Beckett y que, aunque ella lo negara y se empeñara en disimular, que ella también lo estaba de él. Por eso imaginaron que tras esos meses solos y apenas sin tener nada que hacer, se habrían juntado más.

Kate salió del baño preparada para seguir con aquello y vio a Rick concentrado sirviendo copas. Desde la mesa, ninguno los podía ver. "¿Te ayudo?". Le preguntó sensualmente, pegando su costado al de él y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del escritor. Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el culo y como consecuencia, Castle casi derrama por toda la mesa la ginebra que estaba echando en las copas. Kate se rió y aproximó sus labios al oído de él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, divertida, juguetona. "Con que… te parezco extraordinaria y sexy, ¿eh?".

"Uhum…". Afirmó él cerrando los ojos tras dejar la botella de ginebra estable sobre la mesa para evitar tirarla toda. Suspiró fuerte intentando controlar el deseo que empezaba a nacer en él. Abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa picarona, dispuesto a seguirle el juego. "¿Y yo te parezco un hombre increíble, romántico y juguetón?". Se acercó a su cuello agarrándola por la cintura y le dio un suave mordisco.

"Ya sabes que sí". Le respondió ella cerrando los ojos ante el mordisco. Sintió que una fuerte oleada de calor le invadía todo el cuerpo y la excitación se adueñaba de cada rincón de su ser. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y abrió los ojos dándole un beso allí. "¿Dispuesto a seguir con la broma de los chicos?". Le dijo sonriente levantando la cabeza para perderse en esa mirada que tanto le encantaba.

"Más que preparado. Tú sígueme a mí ahora la corriente, ¿vale?". Kate asintió divertida. Entre los dos terminaron de preparar las copas. "Espérame un momento aquí". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y tomando dos copas, las acercó a la mesa dándole a cada uno la suya. Volvió a repetir el mismo proceso hasta que sólo quedaron sus dos copas. Le ofreció a Kate la suya sonriente y dirigió la mirada hacia la zona donde estaban sus amigos. "Chicos, ¿podéis venir un momento? Me gustaría presentaros a alguien". Le guiñó el ojo Kate y con su copa en la mano dio unos pasos para salir al encuentro de los chicos quienes ya se habían levantado pero todavía no llegaban a ver a Kate, que seguía en la barra, con su copa en la mano. Castle dejó su copa en la mesa haciendo que los demás se pararan a esperar a ver qué hacía o dónde los llevaba.

"¿Nos vas a presentar a tu bella dama?". Preguntó Lannie compinchada con ellos.

"Así es". Antes de que los demás se movieran y consiguieran ver a Kate, éste alzó la voz extendiendo su mano izquierda. "Ven, cariño".

Todos esperaban expectantes ver quién aparecía en aquella pequeña y recogida salita donde el escritor los había llevado a tomar sus copas, a pesar de que en el bar no había nadie más que ellos. Entonces, una Kate Beckett segura, sonriente y también algo avergonzada y sonrojada apareció en aquella habitación agarrando la mano de Castle con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía su copa. Cuando el escritor sintió que ella se agarraba a su mano, tiró de su brazo suavemente para pegarla a él completamente y recibirla con un intenso beso en los labios. Después, los dos miraron a sus amigos y compañeros y no pudieron evitar sonreír y soltar una carcajada al ver sus rostros completamente desencajados.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!". Exclamó Espósito entre sonriente y sorprendido. "¡Nos habéis conseguido engañar para al final resultar ser lo que todos creíamos!". Kate y Rick sonrieron más y ella se pegó más al cuerpo de su chico. "¡Estáis juntos". Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta lo que pronunció el detective. Los dos asintieron felices.

Uno por uno fueron abrazando a la pareja y felicitándoles por haber dado al fin el paso. Castle y Beckett les contaron desde cuando llevaban juntos y que por lo tanto durante el viaje no habían hecho más que aprovechar de su noviazgo. Incluso que ya habían decidido irse a vivir juntos aunque todavía no sabían cómo lo harían.

"Entonces, más que un viaje obligado, fue unas vacaciones perfectas para vosotros, ¿no?". Preguntó Ryan sonriente y ya todos sentados de nuevo en la mesa.

Kate no se había soltado de la mano de su escritor y fue ella la que respondió. "Bueno, la verdad es que a los dos nos vino bien ese viaje. Tanto de forma individual como en pareja". Miró un segundo a Rick sonriéndole y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. "Pero también fue duro porque no sabíamos nada de vosotros ni de nuestras familias". Terminó de explicar la inspectora.

"Bueno, brindemos por la nueva pareja". Propuso Lannie alzando su copa y todos la imitaron sonrientes. "Por que seáis muy felices chicos". Dijo mirando a la pareja y sobre todo, a su amiga.

Todos brindaron y tras una cena ligera y unas copas más, pero sin que se hiciera demasiado tarde, dieron por finalizada aquella reunión, recogieron todo para irse a sus casas a descansar que el día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar.

"Lannie, te acompaño a casa". Le dijo Espo agarrándola por la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios ya sin importarle que los demás les vieran. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon contentos ante esa muestra de cariño por parte de aquella pareja. El detective y la forense se despidieron de todos y se fueron caminando hasta la casa de la forense, donde él se quedaría a dormir y a lo que no era dormir.

Jenny y Ryan también se despidieron y caminaron a su casa mientras Castle terminaba de cerrar el bar con la copia de llaves que le había dado Brian.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos en mitad de una calle casi desierta y solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna y de alguna de las farolas. Kate se abrazó a Rick por detrás dándole un beso en la nuca. "¿A tu casa o a la mía?". Preguntó con voz seductora llevando sus manos a los pectorales del escritor y acariciándole de arriba abajo por encima de la camisa.

Castle sonrió ante la pregunta y sobre todo, por las caricias de ella, que estaban empezando a encender su deseo. "Donde tú quieras, pero si sigues así voy a tener que volver a abrir el bar y hacerte el amor encima de la mesa". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta entre los brazos de ella que dejó sus manos posadas en su espalda, pegándolo a ella. Rick puso las suyas sobre las caderas de su compañera y empezó a besarla con ansias.

"Mmm… No es mala idea". Susurró con deseo en sus labios mientras le mordía el labio inferior y tiraba ligeramente de él. Le empujó hasta la puerta del bar empotrándolo allí y metió sus manos bajo la camisa del escritor acariciándole la espalda mientras sus labios iban directos a su cuello.

"Uf.. Kate frena o de verdad que lo hago". Intentó frenarla pues sabía que si seguían así, no aguantaría mucho más.

"Abre el bar" Ordenó ella con la voz ronca por el deseo mientras mordía su lóbulo de la oreja.

Castle, sorprendido por ese arrebato, pero a la vez encantado con él, sacó las llaves como pudo abriendo de nuevo el bar entre besos y fueron directos a la sala donde habían estado con sus amigos y compañeros. Iban desnudándose por el camino hasta llegar allí. Rick subió sobre la mesa a una Kate únicamente en ropa interior y se pegó a ella sólo con los boxers y una fuerte excitación dentro de ellos.

Se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la pasión y con ansias y ganas se amaron en el bar de Castle, sobre la mesa, acabando los dos exhaustos sobre ella, abrazados.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme perfectamente a estos arrebatos de locura y pasión". Comentó él divertido, contento, sonriente mientras jugaba con un mechón del pelo de ella entre sus dedos.

"Yo también". Reconoció ella besándole con ternura en los labios. "¿Te vienes a dormir a casa?". Acarició el pecho de Rick, de arriba abajo. "Podríamos repetir esto allí…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio.

"Uy.. está usted insaciable últimamente inspectora". Le robó un beso.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí". Asintió sonriente pegándose más a su cuerpo desnudo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor. "¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vienes?". Acarició esta vez desde su cuello bajando hacia su pecho y después por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su parte íntima, que no tocó provocando que el deseo del él aumentara de golpe.

"Vámonos a tu casa, ¡ya!". Se levantó él de un golpe empezando a vestirse con prisas. "Ah, y tenemos que pensar de una vez seriamente dónde vamos a vivir, porque no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más sin tenerte conmigo todas las noches". Se puso sus boxers y pantalones y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

Ella se bajó de la mesa sonriendo buscando y poniéndose también su ropa. "Mañana hablamos de eso, ¿vale?". Le besó en los labios mientras se ataba ella también su blusa. "Ahora, vámonos a mi casa y repitamos esto".

Agarró la mano de él cuando acabaron de vestirse, salieron de nuevo, cerraron el bar y fueron hasta casa de ella caminando, abrazados, besándose y deseando llegar. Una vez allí volvieron a amarse, pero esta vez con lentitud, tranquilidad, cariño y amor, demostrándose que su historia, va más allá de un amor convencional.

Aún era temprano. Lo sabía porque por las ventanas de aquella habitación no entraba mucha luz. Pero la ausencia de su cuerpo abrazándola hizo que se despertara y fuese abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Se estiró para desentumecer sus músculos y una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando los dedos de su mano izquierda tocaron una rosa blanca y una nota. Se mordió fuerte el labio sin poder ni querer evitar que un profundo sentimiento de amor incondicional y felicidad se instalara dentro de ella. Entonces se acordó de que él tenía una reunión con la editorial aquella mañana, pero a pesar de no despertar a su lado, había conseguido que desde por la mañana se sintiera feliz. Se sentó en la cama tapando su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas y cogió la flor y el papel cuidadosamente doblado. Se acercó la rosa a la nariz aspirando suavemente su olor, dejando que éste la embriagara. Después, la dejó sobre la cama y con cuidado desdobló la nota.

 _Buenos días bella durmiente._

 _Espero que hayas dormido tan a gusto como lo hago yo cada noche a tu lado._

 _Gracias por arriesgarte, por lanzarte a vivir conmigo, por dejarme abrazarte cada noche y desearte los buenos días cada mañana._

 _He salido temprano hacia la editorial para poder estar cuanto antes de vuelta en comisaría.  
Tu café está preparado en el termo para que conserve el calor hasta que te levantes. _

_Recuerda que esta tarde terminaremos la mudanza. Tan sólo faltan mis últimas cosas para que nuestra nueva casa se convierta, definitivamente, en nuestro hogar._

 _¡Qué bien suena eso!_

 _En fin, que me alargo demasiado y ya voy tarde, para variar… ;)_

 _¡Te quiero, te adoro, y ya te echo de menos!_

 _SIEMPRE tuyo, RC._

Y allí estaba ella, en el dormitorio de su nueva casa, leyendo aquella nota con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Hacía casi un mes que habían decidido alquilar una para empezar a tener una pequeña cueva, como Rick la llamaba, juntos. Alexis estaba en la universidad y durante la semana se quedaba en la residencia. Y Martha había empezado una gira con la nueva obra de teatro que protagonizaba, por lo que apenas paraba en casa. Castle, a pesar de que ella había insistido en que como el loft estaba vacío casi todo el tiempo sería un buen sitio para vivir juntos, se había empeñado en comprar, aunque ella lo convenció de que era mejor alquilarlo por el momento, un amplio pero sencillo piso a mitad de camino entre el loft y la comisaría. Así que durante la semana dormían allí y los fines de semana se trasladaban al loft para no dejar sola a Alexis.

Esa era su rutina desde hacía un mes. Y a ella, le encantaba, para qué negarlo. Poco a poco habían llevado sus pertenencias a la nueva casa y ya tan sólo quedaban algunas cosas del despacho de Castle para que este estuviera completamente instalado y pudiera retomar la escritura.

Guardó la carta en el cajón de su mesita de noche y olió por última vez la flor dejándola después sobre la mesita, a la vista, de adorno. Hizo la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y ya vestida fue al salón a por su café.

"Este hombre siempre piensa en todo". Dijo en voz alta a pesar de que no había nadie que la escuchara mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café aún caliente y como a ella le encantaba. Miró el reloj y sonrió pensando que aún le faltaba media hora para entrar a trabajar y tan sólo tardaba 15 minutos en ir en coche desde su nueva casa. Se preparó un poco de fruta para desayunar también y mientras se la comía y se bebía el café, decidió escribirle una pequeña carta también a él.

Cuando la terminó, la dobló y decidió darle un toque suyo. Fue al baño, se pintó los labios de rojo, pero no muy fuerte y volvió al salón. Dio un beso en la parte central del papel ya doblado dejando marcados sus labios. Sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y comprobó en el reloj de encima de la cocina que si no salía ya, llegaría tarde. Se calzó sus botas de tacón, cogió el bolso, el móvil y las llaves y salió a todo correr, cerrando antes bien la puerta de casa.

Cuando llegó a comisaría, todavía no tenían ningún caso, así que se puso a rellenar el papeleo pendiente que se le había ido amontonando encima de la mesa. En ello estaba cuando Ryan y Espo llegaron a su mesa saludándola con su habitual sonrisa.

"Buenos días jefa". Saludaron los dos a la vez.

Beckett levantó la cabeza al oírles y les sonrió con el bolígrafo en la mano. "Buenos días chicos".

Espo miró alrededor de ellos buscando a Castle. "¿Dónde has dejado a tu novio escritor?". Preguntó bajando un poco el tono para que sólo ellos tres lo escucharan.

Ella rodó los ojos en su habitual gesto negando con la cabeza. "Tenía una reunión con la editorial. Vendrá dentro de un rato". Respondió bajando la mirada hacia sus papeles para volver a centrarse en ellos. "Y os he dicho muchas veces que no lo llaméis así en comisaría". Concluyó la conversación continuando su papeleo.

Los detectives se sonrieron al escuchar a Beckett y dieron por finalizada la conversación acercándose a sus escritorios y concentrándose ellos también en el papeleo pendiente antes de que saliera la capitana y les echara la bronca por estar de cháchara en horario de trabajo.

Castle acababa de terminar en la editorial de hablar con Gina y con Paula. Estaban ultimando los detalles de su última novela de Nikki Heat que vería la luz, si todo iba sobre lo previsto, a finales de año, es decir, dentro de un par de meses. Volvió a casa para cambiarse de ropa por lago más cómodo para la comisaría. Entró en su nuevo piso y sonrió cuando el aroma del champú y la colonia de Kate llegó a sus orificios nasales.

Fue directo al cuarto, se cambió de ropa y salió hacia la encimera para prepararse un café antes de ir a comisaría. A Kate le compraría el suyo de camino para que aguantara mejor caliente. Allí, se encontró con la nota que su pareja le había dejado. La cogió entre sus manos sonriendo al ver cómo había impregnado en el papel sus labios y debajo de esa marca había firmado: Tuya SIEMPRE, KB.

Desdobló el papel y mientras se tomaba su café caliente, se dispuso a leerlo:

 _Buenos días mi bello príncipe._

 _He descansado tan bien como lo llevo haciendo desde que duermes a mi lado todas las noches. Gracias por ayudarme a decidirme. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida._

 _Gracias por la flor, la nota y el café; en definitiva, gracias por pensar siempre en todo._

 _Espero que haya ido bien la reunión en la editorial. Luego me cuentas._

 _Te espero en comisaría. Si hay algún caso, te aviso._

 _¡Te quiero!_

 _PD: He echado de menos despertarme entre tus brazos y que me dieras un buen beso de buenos días._

 _PD2: Estoy deseando acabar con la mudanza y tener las tardes tranquilas para nosotros dos solos. Se me ocurren taaaaantas cosas que podemos hacer… ;)_

 _Love you, KB._

Rick sonrió atontado al terminar de leer la carta. Adoraba que le llamara "su bello príncipe". Era algo que solía hacer desde que él se había empeñado en ver Frozen y ella le había gastado una broma diciéndole que se parecía al príncipe de la película.

Dobló la nota guardándola en un cajón del salón y salió de casa caminando hasta la comisaría, parando a mitad de camino para comprar el café de Kate.

Katherine Beckett estaba concentrada en su mesa, rellenando papeleo. Después de todo el tiempo que había estado alejada del trabajo en la comisaría le habían entrado hasta ganas de hacer el papeleo. Así que antes de que esas ganas se esfumaran, decidió ponerse a escribir y a terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Frunció el ceño mirando el papel que tenía delante, mordió el bolígrafo mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que escribir. En aquella posición la encontró Castle cuando llegó a su planta, con un café en mano para su chica. Se lo dejó sobre la mesa, como de costumbre, consiguiendo que ella se descentrara de los papeles y mirara el café con una enorme sonrisa. Después, alzó la cabeza buscando sus ojos y cuando los encontró no pudo evitar agrandar la sonrisa.

"¡Hola!". Le saludó el devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¡Hola!". Respondió ella dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cogiendo el café con las dos manos dejando que el calor se las calentara. Empezaba a refrescar en Nueva York. Dio un pequeño sorbo al café. "Gracias". Le miró mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a dejar el envase del café sobre la mesa, frente a sus papeles.

Rick le guiñó el ojo sentándose en su silla que seguía allí, intacta. "¿Cómo va la mañana?". Preguntó interesado en lo que había estado haciendo ella, y en si había algún nuevo crimen que resolver, pero sobre todo queriendo saber qué le había parecido la nota con la rosa que le había dejado.

"Aburrida, la verdad". Volvió la vista a sus papeles y empezó a escribir mientras le contestaba. "Mucho papeleo amontonado y, de momento, ningún cadáver". Se mordió el labio al ver que él la seguía mirando esperando que completase su respuesta. "Ah, y tengo un admirador muy romántico". Le miró de reojo sonriente.

Castle se hizo el sorprendido pero sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Y eso? ¿Un nuevo escritor buscando inspiración?".

"¡Qué va! Como ya te dije hace tiempo, yo sólo soy mujer de un escritor". Levantó la cabeza de los papeles y centró la vista en él. Los dos se sonreían ampliamente y se podía notar, a kilómetros, cuánto amor se tenían.

"Eso me gusta…". Susurró él inclinándose un poco hacia delante en su silla para quedar más cerca de ella, mirándola intensamente.

Kate se mordió el labio con más fuerza ante el repentino acercamiento, intentando controlarse y no besarlo allí mismo. "¿Y tu mañana qué tal?". Fue ella ahora la que formuló aquella pregunta, con las mismas intenciones que él.

"Mi mañana… ¡estupenda!. Tengo a una chica fantástica todas las noches a mi lado, con unos labios preciosos y perfectos". Hizo referencia a la marca de sus labios que ella le había dejado sobre la carta. Alternó la mirada entre los ojos y los labios de la detective, para quien no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto y no pudo evitar que el deseo la invadiera. "Y… mi próxima novela de Nikki Heat saldrá a finales de año". Añadió el escritor intentando relajar de nuevo el ambiente al ver que ella no paraba de morderse el labio y que si seguían así, ninguno de los dos iba a poder contenerse.

"¡Eso está genial!". Dijo ella contenta y orgullosa porque hubiera gustado a la editorial aquella última novela.

"¡Beckett, tenemos un cadáver esperándonos!". Gritó Ryan desde su mesa tras colgar la llamada en la que le avisaron de un nuevo homicidio. "Por cierto, hola Castle". Le saludó el irlandés cogiendo su chaqueta y pasando al lado de ellos dejando sobre el escritorio de Beckett la nota en la que había apuntado la dirección a la que tenían que ir.

"¡Hola Ryan!". Saludó el escritor y giró su cabeza buscando a Espósito. "¿Y tu inseparable compañero dónde está?". Preguntó cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte.

"Pues… no lo ha dicho, pero me apuesto veinte pavos a que está en la morgue con cierta forense...". Añadió el detective mientras esperaba a que Beckett se pusiera la chaqueta para salir. "Le he mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que quedábamos en el parking". Elevó los hombros y tanto Castle como Beckett sonrieron al suponer ellos también que el detective moreno estaría aprovechando el tiempo en el que no tenían mucho que hacer para estar con su forense.

Los tres montaron en el ascensor para bajar al parking y allí estaba ya Espo esperando para ir en el coche con Ryan. Se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo al lugar del crimen antes que la pareja.

"¿Algún día me dejarás conducir?". Preguntó el escritor mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Acaso eres policía?". Castle negó con la cabeza. "¿El coche es tuyo?". Él volvió a negar haciendo un mohín con los labios en señal de fastidio. "Pues entonces ya sabes la respuesta". Contestó Kate divertida, risueña.

"Bueno… siempre podría comprarte un nuevo coche. Éste está ya muy viejo y así… podría conducirlo yo también, ya que ese, sería de los dos". Añadió él mirándola esperanzado como un niño pequeño que pide un juguete nuevo y espera la respuesta de sus padres.

"¡Ni hablar Castle!". Dijo negando sonriente ante la cara de él y sus ocurrencias. Condujo por las calles hasta llegar al escenario del crimen. Allí, aparcó, se soltó el cinturón y viendo que no había nadie alrededor, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Rick la miró sorprendida, pero, cómo no, encantado. Kate elevó los hombros algo sonrojada. "Lo echaba de menos". Admitió bajándose del coche y dejando a un Castle asombrado pero cada día más enamorado de ella.

Él también se bajó del coche y se acercó por detrás de Beckett adonde estaba Perlmutter con el cadáver.

"¿Qué tenemos Perlmutter?". Preguntó la inspectora parándose a mirar a la mujer joven que yacía muerta bajo sus pies.

"Mujer, poco más de treinta años diría yo, que fue asesinada hará aproximadamente, 10 horas. La ha encontrado un vecino que bajó a tirar la basura y fue quien avisó del cadáver".

"¿Causa de la muerte?".

"No estoy seguro aún, pero yo diría que fue esta puñalada en el abdomen la que desencadenó que se desangrara". Añadió el forense señalándoles dónde se encontraba la herida. "Ah y… por los signos que presenta, es muy probable que estuviera embarazada…".

"¿Embarazada?". Preguntaron Castle y Beckett a la vez, sorprendidos y entristecidos por aquella posibilidad.

"Eso parece, pero hasta que no la lleve al depósito no sabré nada con seguridad. Cuando tenga algo la aviso inspectora".

"¿Algún signo de violencia o de que fuera violada?". Preguntó Beckett intentando conseguir la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para resolver el crimen.

"Aparentemente no fue violada pero sí peleo antes de morir. Tiene laceraciones en las muñecas, síntoma de que alguien la agarró con fuerza y ella se resistió".

"Bien, gracias Perlmutter". La pareja se alejó del cuerpo pensativa, mientras el forense seguía preparándolo para llevarlo al laboratorio.

 **Nueva etapa para la pareja y nuevo caso entre manos para resolver.  
¿Cómo les irá?**

"¿Quién quiere matar a una mujer embarazada con una puñalada en el abdomen?". Pronunció Castle en voz alta lo que ambos estaban pensando.


	38. Chapter 38

"No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar". Elevó la vista hacia los detectives que se acercaban a ellos. "¿Tenéis algo chicos?".

"Bueno, sabemos que se llamaba Paula McFly, vivía en ese edificio de allí y que un vecino escuchó una pelea a eso de la una o dos de la madrugada, pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que casi todos los días pasan chavales por aquí peleándose". Comentó Espósito dándoles la dirección del piso.

"Perlmutter dice que la víctima tiene signos de violencia. Puede que fuera ella la que peleaba con alguien más y acabó de la peor de las maneras". Dijo Castle aún conmovido porque la víctima estuviera embarazada y recibiera una puñalada en la barriga.

"Es posible. Buscad cámaras por alrededor para ver si en algún momento se ve a la víctima o a su agresor. Y buscad a algún familiar. Mientras, nosotros nos pasaremos por su casa a ver si encontramos algo que nos ayude".

Los detectives les dieron las llaves de la casa que habían encontrado junto al cuerpo y Castle y Beckett se acercaron a ver qué encontraban. Ambos iban en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos pero los dos rezando porque finalmente no estuviera embarazada. Así llegaron a la casa y al entrar, encontraron con que todo estaba bastante revuelto, pero no parecía que la causa de aquello fuera un robo. No había muchas cosas de valor por la casa, ni siquiera una buena televisión.

Castle entró detrás de ella y se paró a mirar una fotografía en la que aparecía la víctima muy embarazada, tocándose el vientre y mirando muy sonriente a la cámara. Frunció el ceño al verla. Algo no le cuadraba. Beckett siguió investigando por la casa.

"No parece que haya sido un robo, pero si encontramos a algún familiar habrá que decirle que se pase por aquí para que nos ayude a saber si falta algo o no". Dijo ella mientras miraba un peluche sobre el sofá. Frunció el ceño.

"Algo no me cuadra, Beckett". Dijo Castle que aún miraba la fotografía.

"A mí tampoco, pero todavía no sé el qué". Le dijo ella acercándose a él para ver la fotografía que miraba.

"En esta foto está muy embarazada, sin embargo, al cuerpo que hemos encontrado apenas se le notaba el posible embarazo". Dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

"Y ese peluche de allí… no es de un bebé, sino de alguien más mayor". Señaló Castle el conejito que ella había estado mirando antes.

"Tiene otra hija, más mayor". Añadieron los dos, descubriendo a la vez qué era lo que no les cuadraba.

"Pero… ¿dónde está?". Preguntó el escritor recorriéndose la casa entera por si acaso estaba escondida en algún lugar. "Esto está vacío". Dijo cuando finalizó y suspiró pasándose la mano por la frente.

"Hay que encontrar cuanto antes a algún familiar, saber qué tiempo tiene la niña y dar con ella sana y salva". Beckett sacó el teléfono con rapidez e informó a sus compañeros de todo para que investigaran también quién era la niña.

Volvieron a comisaría y allí descubrieron que la víctima estaba divorciada desde hacía año y medio de un hombre llamado Jack Marlowe. El divorcio no había sido muy amistoso aunque la custodia de su hija en común, llamada Alyson, era compartida. Consiguieron encontrar a la hermana de la víctima y la avisaron para que fuera a comisaría y poder hablar allí con tranquilidad.

Mientras esperaban a la hermana de Paula, Melissa, y a los análisis forenses, estuvieron buscando si la niña iba a alguna guardería y si había posibilidad de que se encontrara a salvo allí. Javier y Espósito estaban intentando encontrar algo en las cámaras cercanas, pero de momento no tenían nada.

Beckett estaba sentada en su escritorio buscando información en el ordenador mientras Castle permanecía en silencio sentado en su silla, observándola. Los dos estaban nerviosos y preocupados por esa pequeña de la que aún no sabían nada.

"¿Quieres un café?". Le preguntó él intentando hablar de algo fuera del caso para distraerla y que no pensara lo peor acerca de Alyson.

"Si me tomo un café ahora mismo tendría que salir a correr 20 kilómetros para calmarme". Le contestó ella desviando la mirada del ordenador y dedicándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

"¿Descafeinado entonces?". Sugirió el escritor. Kate asintió agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa y se levantó rápido para prepararlos. Pasó por donde estaban los detectives. "¿Queréis un café o algo chicos?". Ambos declinaron la oferta y él fue a preparar los dos descafeinados. 5 minutos después volvió con ellos en la mano y le dejó a Kate su café delante de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. "Su descafeinado". Le ofreció ladeando la cabeza sonriente mientras se sentaba con su taza entre las manos.

"Gracias". Agradeció mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa y dio un trago a la bebida volviendo a centrarse rápidamente en el ordenador.

Encontraron que la niña iba a una guardería cercana a la casa, llamaron para preguntar si había asistido ese día y les dijeron que no, que el padre había llamado diciendo que la niña tenía un poco de fiebre y por es no iría. Les sorprendió porque ese mes todavía la niña tendría que estar con la madre, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

Cuando llegó la hermana de la víctima ésta les contó, entre sollozos tras enterarse de que su hermana había fallecido, que hacía cosa de 7 meses Paula tenía una nueva pareja, un chico joven y apuesto al que le encantan los niños. Supusieron entonces que si la fallecida estaba embarazada, sería de ese nuevo novio.

Perlmutter confirmó el embarazo de la víctima, la pelea antes de morir y que el apuñalamiento había sido lo que había causado que se desangrara hasta morir.

Se encontraban los cuatro frente a la pizarra en la que habían ido anotando todos los datos que hasta ahora tenían. Espo y Ryan había conseguido acceder a alguna cámara cercana al lugar de los hechos y había visto cómo la madre corría con la hija huyendo del padre que las perseguía bastante enfurecido. Se volvía a ver al exmarido de la víctima pocos minutos después de la hora de la muerte, llevándose a la niña.

Ya sabían quién era el asesino, ahora tenían que encontrarle e ir con cuidado porque tenía a la niña y podía ser peligroso.

Fueron a casa de Jack Marlowe pero allí lo único que encontraron fue toda la casa revuelta como si hubiera salido de allí con prisas. Castle y Beckett se recorrieron la casa entera en busca de él o de la niña, pero no encontraron nada, ni siquiera, a simple vista, un indicio de hacia dónde se había podido largar aquel tío con su hija.

"¿Crees que alguien puede estar tan celoso como para matar de una puñalada a la madre de tu hija en el abdomen mientras ésta está embarazada?". Preguntó Rick mientras ojeaban algunos de los papeles que Jack tenía sobre la mesa. "A pesar de que el hijo sea de otro… Ellos ya estaban divorciados, no sé".

"No lo sé, Castle, no lo sé… Pero ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es encontrar a esa criatura". Soltó de golpe un montón de cartas que había estado revisando por si contenían algo importante. Se pasó la mano por la frente y después por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. "Les diré que busquen cualquier pista de dónde pueda estar el padre con la hija. Mientras tanto, a ver si Espo y Ryan han encontrado al nuevo novio de Paula. Tenemos que informarle cuanto antes y si puede, que nos ayude también a encontrar a la pequeña". Fue a salir de la aquella habitación en la que estaban ellos dos solos, pero Rick la agarró suavemente del brazo, parándola y haciendo que se girara para quedar frente a él. Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender por qué la retenía.

"Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale?. La vamos a encontrar y va a estar bien". Su voz sonaba tranquila, llenándola a ella de la calma que necesitaba aunque no se hubiese dado ni cuenta de que le faltaba tranquilidad. Kate sonrió ligeramente mordiéndose el labio y asintió. "Como el caso en el que la niña había sido secuestrada por su madre para llamar la atención del padre". Continuó él mientras acariciaba fugazmente su brazo que aún no había soltado.

"Lo sé, sé que la vamos a encontrar".

"A tiempo". Añadió el escritor bajando la mano por todo su brazo, acariciándoselo suavemente hasta llegar a su mano. Le dio un cariñoso apretón y se la soltó justo cuando un par de policías entraban en aquella habitación para revisarla de arriba abajo.

Salieron de allí y fueron a comisaría de nuevo en el coche de Beckett, en silencio. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa por lo que acababa de pasar en la casa de Jack. Le gustaba cómo él se preocupaba por ella y le daba ánimos cuando ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría, era casi la hora del almuerzo, pero ninguno quería parar y perder tiempo en encontrar a la niña. Espo y Ryan habían conseguido localizar a David, el novio de Paula. Le habían llamado y le habían pedido que fuera a comisaría. Estaba de camino en ese preciso momento.

"A ver, a lo mejor es una tontería o ya lo habéis probado, pero… si yo estuviera intentando llegar a algún lugar lejos de Nueva York con una niña pequeña, tendría que llevar encima un teléfono, sí o sí. Hoy en día son mucho más útiles que antes y vivimos pegados a ellos, yo al menos". Añadió para dar un toque un poco cómico y logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Kate quien asintió corroborando aquello. "Bueno… ¿habéis probado a mirar si Jack tiene el GPS del móvil activado?". Propuso sonriendo al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus tres compañeros. A ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza algo tan sencillo.

Kate miró rápidamente a Espósito y esté se lanzó a su mesa. "Estoy en ello, a ver si hay suerte". Ryan fue a su lado para ayudarle, por si ese móvil no servía, igual había comprado otro.

"¿Ves? A veces soy de gran ayuda..". Sonrió Rick mientras miraba a Kate orgulloso de sí mismo.

"No te apuntes el tanto antes de que dé resultado". Le advirtió ella sonriéndole y justo en ese momento llegó a la 12 el novio de la víctima.

"Perdón, estoy buscando a los policías que me han llamado… Querían hablar conmigo a cerca de mi novia, Paula, Paula McFly. ¿Saben algo de ella? ¿Está bien?". Preguntó el chico preocupado y angustiado. "No sé nada de ella desde que la dejé en casa con Alyson. ¡Oh, Dios mío! La niña, ¿les ha pasado algo? ¿Y al bebé?". Preguntó con los ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas.

"Venga conmigo a esa salita que estaremos más tranquilos". Kate miró con cierta tristeza un momento a Castle antes de dirigirse con David a una sala para hablar tranquilos. Él la siguió para, al menos, estar junto a ella cuando tuviera que contarle todo a ese hombre.

"Por favor, me está preocupando aún más…". David se sentó en el sofá de aquella sala con sus manos entrelazadas y moviendo la pierna derecha con rapidez, en señal de nerviosismo.

"Verá… Esta mañana hemos encontrado a Paula… en un callejón cercano a su casa… Parece que intentó defender a la niña de su padre, pero ella salió muy malparada". Kate no sabía ni cómo explicarle todo aquello a ese pobre muchacho. "Alyson no estaba allí. Creemos que Jack se la llevó, estamos intentando dar con él". David había entrado en un profundo llanto, sin poder controlarse más y apretaba sus propias manos con una rabia tremenda. "Quiero que sepa que no vamos a parar hasta encontrar a Alyson y que encerraremos a Jack. Se lo prometo". Le puso su mano sobre las de él intentando transmitirle fuerza.

"Siempre supe que Jack nos traería problemas… pero nunca pensé que llegara a tanto… Por Dios… La ha matado, y a mi hijo también… Teníamos que haber huido en cuanto nos enteramos de que Paula estaba embarazada… Se lo dije, se lo dije". Se lamentaba David, llorando con fuerza. "Y la pobre Aly… A ella no le gusta estar con su padre… Por favor, tienen que encontrarla… Yo… Paula y yo nos íbamos a casar y queríamos quedarnos con la custodia completa de Alyson…".

"Le prometo que no voy a parar hasta encontrarla". Kate se levantó de allí compungida pero intentando disimularlo y parecer fuerte para darle confianza a David y para que Castle no la viera así. Ese caso la estaba removiendo entera y no podía dejarse llevar en ese momento por sus sentimientos. Tenía que sacar fuerzas para encontrar a la pequeña.

Castle la siguió afuera y se sentó en la silla de al lado del escritorio de Kate pensando que ella también se sentaría allí, pero Kate fue directa al baño sin decir ni una palabra.

"¡Lo tenemos!". Gritaron Ryan y Espo a la vez. "Jack Marlowe está alejándose de Nueva York, pero todavía no lo ha hecho lo suficiente. Podemos mandar una patrulla e ir nosotros detrás. Ha parado ahora mismo en un bar de carretera". Se giraron los dos detectives hacia el escritorio de Beckett pensando que ella estaba allí escuchándolos, pero sólo estaba Castle que se había levantado de golpe al oírlos. "¿Dónde está Beckett?".

"En el baño". Dijo el escritor señalando las puertas del lavabo por las que ella había desaparecido.

"Bueno, esperemos a que salga, mientras voy informando a una patrulla para que se dirija allí con cuidado de no espantarlo". Ryan se puso manos a la obra y pocos minutos después Kate volvió del baño.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se notaba que ese rato que se había tomado para ella le había sentado bien, al menos eso intentaba aparentar delante de sus compañeros y sobre todo, delante de su chico escritor. Tenía miedo de fallar y no encontrar a tiempo a la niña y a la vez un gran instinto maternal crecía dentro de ella, lo que también le hacía estar asustada y con muchas dudas. Pero sonrío delante de ellos y se pasó la mano por el pelo disimulando que los nervios se la estaban comiendo por dentro. Vio que los dos detectives tenían las chaquetas puestas y frunció el ceño al ver cómo Castle se estaba poniendo la suya también. "¿Le habéis encontrado?". Preguntó mirando a los tres.

"Así es. Está a unos 45 minutos de aquí. He mandado una patrulla. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a la vez". Informó Kevin encaminándose al ascensor.

"Bien hecho, ¡vámonos!". Beckett cogió su chaqueta y fue corriendo también al ascensor con los chicos.

En casi media hora, pisándole a fondo, llegaron adonde aún seguía Jack parado tomando algo. La patrulla acababa de llegar. Observaron el bar de carretera desde afuera intentando no llamar mucho la atención para ver si veían a Jack dentro, con la niña. A él le vieron, pero no había ni rastro de la pequeña Alyson.

"No veo a la niña". Dijo Castle.

"Yo tampoco". Añadió Kate poniéndose de puntillas para intentar ver mejor, pero sin lograrlo.

"¿Qué hacemos jefa?". Preguntaron Espo y Ryan.

"Hay que entrar y cogerlo para que nos diga dónde tiene a la niña". Se puso el chaleco antibalas dándoles los suyos a los detectives. Castle fue a coger el suyo. "No, Castle. Quédate aquí. No quiero que vea demasiada gente y se asuste más. Entraremos los tres solos". Ordenó tan tajantemente que el escritor, por una vez, no rechistó y obedeció quedándose fuera del bar apoyado en el coche mientras ellos entraban.

En el bar, Jack estaba tomándose un café cuando los tres policías entraron al grito de: ¡NYPD que no se mueva nadie y las manos donde podamos verlas!. Jack pegó un bote en su asiento y les hizo caso mientras miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar una puerta o una ventana para escapar.

"¡Jack Marlowe, yo de usted no intentaría huir. Tenemos fuera más policías esperando a que lo haga para atraparle!". Dijo Beckett mientras se acercaba a él con paso decidido empuñando hacia él la pistola. "¡Dese la vuelta y coloque las manos sobre la cabeza!". Ordenó la inspectora viendo como él le obedecía. Guardó la pistola agarrándole una mano para bajársela hasta la espalda y esposársela allí, pero cuando fue a agarrarle la otra, Jack le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas que la obligó a inclinarse hacia delante soltando al asesino. "¡Joder! Ryan, Espo, ¡cogedlo!". Gritó cuando vio cómo éste intentaba correr hacia la puerta.

Los detectives anduvieron rápidos y lo pararon entre los dos terminando de esposarlo y agarrándolo fuerte para que no pudiera volver a escapar. Ryan sujetó a Jack mientras Espo se acercó a Beckett que se había quedado al lado de la barra tras el golpe que le habían dado.

"¿Estás bien?". Le preguntó él al ver que ella todavía estaba doblada sobre sí misma por el dolor.

"Sí.. sí.. sólo… es un golpe". Soltó el aire poco a poco pues a causa del codazo le costaba un poco respirar. "Enseguida se me pasa. Llevadle fuera y meterlo en el coche de la patrulla que ha venido hasta aquí". Se incorporó lo que pudo poniéndose una mano donde le dolía pero disimulándolo ante los ojos de la gente del bar que los miraba.

Los detectives hicieron caso y salieron fuera con Marlowe. Ella les siguió más lenta y con el semblante serio y sin demostrar que le dolía. Metieron a Jack en el coche policial que había estado esperando fuera.

Beckett buscó a Castle pero no lo encontró. Se metió en el coche con Marlowe controlando los dolores del golpe. "¿Dónde está Alyson?. ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿No tenías suficiente con lo que le hiciste a su madre?". Le preguntó mientras ataba sus esposas al coche.

"¿Alyson? ¡Y yo qué coño sé si le tocaba estar con su madre! ¿Ya la ha perdido?". Espetó el detenido haciéndose el inocente.

"A mi no me la juega señor Marlowe. Tengo imágenes suyas en el callejón, sé que llamó a la guardería de la niña diciendo que se encontraba mal y que por eso no la llevaríais hoy. Así que, ¿dónde está?". Preguntó alzando la voz sin escuchar cómo Castle que ya había aparecido, la llamaba desde fuera del coche.

"¡Beckett!". El escritor golpeó la ventanilla del lado en el que se encontraba Kate y cuando ésta se giró al escucharlo, se quedó boquiabierta.

Salió del coche cerrando la puerta con fuerza. "¿Dónde estaba?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Castle con Alyson en brazos. La pequeña estaba muy abrazada al escritor. Parecía que había pasado miedo con su padre.

"Mientras estabais dentro, me ha ganado mi curiosidad y no he podido evitar ponerme a dar vueltas por el parking. Hasta que en aquel coche de allí…" Señaló un coche marrón pequeño. "Escuché un pequeño llanto. Así que he roto la ventanilla con lo primero que he encontrado y allí estaba esta pequeña preciosidad". Escondió su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda para que Beckett no viera que le sangraban los nudillos de haber roto la ventanilla a puñetazos. Con el brazo derecho sujetaba a la niña.

Beckett resopló aliviada. "¿Cómo está?". Se acercó a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Castle y le acarició suavemente los mechones de pelo rubios que se le habían salido de una coleta mal hecha".

"Asustada, pero no parece tener ninguna herida ni nada". Rick miró sonriente cómo Kate acariciaba a la pequeña.

"Vamos a llevar a Jack a comisaría y pasaremos con ella por donde Lannie a que le eche un vistazo a ver si está bien".

Llamaron para que se llevaran el coche de Jack a analizar, el coche policial se llevó a Jack de allí, Ryan y Espo se montaron en su coche y siguieron a aquel coche y Castle y Beckett se subieron al coche de la segunda con Alyson que iba en brazos del escritor, sin decir nada, agarrada fuertemente a él.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a comisaría, Rick iba intentando calmar a la niña, acariciándola, abrazándola y dándole algún que otro beso. De vez en cuando, también le hablaba y le iba contando lo bien que la iban a tratar en comisaría.

"Y allí si quieres, te puedo leer un cuento". Siguió el escritor intentando por todos los medios que aquella pequeña cogiera confianza, se calmara y le mirara. "Sé muchos: de princesas, de príncipes, de reyes y reinas, de perros, gatos, ranas… de todo tipo". Enumeró él y entonces, la pequeña se separó un poco del cuerpo del escritor y le miró a los ojos con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, señal de que había estado llorando un poco más, pero en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada. "Eh… veo que te gustan los cuentos, ¿a que sí?". La niña asintió algo tímida y Castle sonrió abiertamente a la pequeña.

Kate paró el coche en un semáforo en rojo ya cerca de la comisaría. Aprovechó para mirarles y al ver que había conseguido que Alyson dejara de llorar y se separara del abrazo para mirarle, no pudo evitar sonreír, mordiéndose el labio. "Creo que te da tiempo de contarle un cuento cortito a Alyson antes de que lleguemos. ¿Te apetece pequeña?". Le preguntó ella alargando su mano y tocando suavemente el brazo de la niña. Ésta frunció el ceño un poco recelosa de que Kate la tocara, pero cuando notó la suavidad con la que la inspectora lo hacía, sonrió un poco. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa, ampliamente.

"Sí, es buena idea. ¿De qué quieres el cuento: Princesas o… Ranas?". Preguntó divertido el escritor.

"Pinsesas…". Susurró la niña con una mala pronunciación todavía, pero hablado por primera vez y haciendo que Castle comenzara con el cuento sin parar hasta que llegaron a la comisaría. Con aquello, había conseguido que la niña se riera y se relajara.

Cuando Beckett fue a bajarse del coche, hizo un movimiento brusco y todas sus costillas del lado izquierdo se resintieron a causa del golpe que había recibido hacía casi una hora. Se encogió tocándose el costado y Castle que ya había salido del coche con la niña en brazos, se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"Beckett… Kate, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó con verdadera preocupación mientras la niña miraba a uno y a otro.

"Sí, sí… Es sólo que me he dado un golpe antes". Se incorporó aguantándose el dolor.

"¿Te has dado un golpe? ¿Cómo?". Preguntó él sin entenderla.

Kate suspiró. "Cuando he esposado a…". Miró a la niña sin nombrar a su padre para no asustarla ahora que ya estaba más tranquila. "Él me ha dado un fuerte codazo en las costillas, pero no es nada, simplemente me saldrá un buen cardenal y punto, tranquilo". Le acarició la mejilla suavemente sin importarle estar en el parking de la comisaría y que alguien pudiera verlos. La preocupación que había visto en sus ojos era más importante en ese momento.

Rick respiró aliviado. "Bueno, pero cuando bajemos donde Lannie para que mire a la niña, que te eche un vistazo a ti también". Añadió con seriedad y sin darle opción a replicar. Sabía que no conseguiría llevarla a un hospital, pero al menos haría que la médico forense le echara un vistazo.

"Está bien". Suspiró sabiendo que no podría convencerle de lo contrario. "Parece que hoy le vamos a dar más trabajo del habitual a Lannie, porque no te vas a ir de allí sin que te mire la mano". Añadió cerrando la puerta del coche y encaminándose al ascensor seguida por Castle.

"Sí jefa". Dijo el escritor en un tono alto haciendo sonreír a Kate y que la pequeña lo mirara interesada. "Es que a veces es muy mandona. Pero también puede ser muy cariñosa y… juguetona…". Lo último lo pronunció más bajo para que Kate no lo escuchara, pero al estar los dos solos en el ascensor con la niña, ésta lo escuchó perfectamente.

"¡Castle! No le digas esas cosas a la niña!". Le reprendió la inspectora negando con la cabeza, pero sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Juga… juga…". Alyson empezó a mover las manos agitándolas en el aire, riendo.

"¿Quieres jugar?". Le preguntó Rick sujetándola en el aire haciendo que la pequeña riera y agitara más su bracitos y sus manos.

Kate los observaba divertida, con una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio hasta que llegaron a su planta y fue directa a su mesa a dejar la carpeta con los papeles del caso y a quitarse la chaqueta. Castle la siguió jugando con la niña y se sentó con ella en su silla.

"¡Espo, Ryan! ¿Ha llegado ya Jack?". Se pasó la mano por el pelo alborotándoselo un poco para retirárselo de la frente.

"Sí, está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios". Contestó el moreno.

"Bien. Dejadlo ahí mientras buscamos algo en el coche que lo incrimine de forma más directa".

"Hecho". Los detectives se pusieron a hacer algo de papeleo mientras esperaban a que los de científica llamaran para decir si habían encontrado algo en el coche.

Kate se sentó en su silla. Estaba algo cansada, sobre todo de los nervios que había pasado hasta encontrar a la pequeña. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su mano mientras miraba distraída cómo el escritor no dejaba de hacer carantoñas y de entretener a la pequeña. Se fijó en que tenía aún los nudillos un poco ensangrentados y negó ligeramente con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio suavemente. Era un culo inquieto y la curiosidad lo mataba, pero gracias a ello habían encontrado a la niña, porque aunque tenían a Jack, lo más probable era que éste no hubiera dicho dónde la tenía por miedo a que le cayeran más años. Adoraba ver a Rick en su faceta paternal. A lo mejor algún día… podría verlo así con sus hijos… Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando de nuevo en aquello y un gran nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, exactamente igual que hacía unas horas cuando tenía miedo de no encontrar a la niña y a la vez estaba aterrada por los sentimientos, miedos y dudas que se amontonaban en su interior.

"Beckett, ¡Kate!". Le llamó el escritor la atención pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos intentando que le prestara atención.

"¿Eh? Perdona, ¿qué decías?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño pues no se había ni enterado de que él la llamaba, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?". Olvidó la pregunta que le había formulado anteriormente y que ella ni siquiera había escuchado. Al verla tan pensativa se preocupó. Sabía que ese caso estaba haciendo mella en ella, pero ya tenían a la niña y Kate seguía muy pensativa.

"Sí, sí. Sólo estoy cansada y me había quedado traspuesta". Se sentó mejor en su silla irguiéndose para prestarle atención. "¿Qué me decías?". Sonrió para tranquilizarlo dejando a un lado todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ya se enfrentaría a ellos más adelante.

"Que si bajábamos donde Lannie mientras acaban los de científica con el coche. Así luego subimos de nuevo cuando ya estén los resultados y puedes interrogar a Jack". Propuso mientras la niña jugaba con un bolígrafo que había cogido de la mesa de Beckett.

"Sí, vamos. Así mira a la niña y tu mano". Se levantó de la silla sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño y encogerse ligeramente ante la molestia en sus costillas.

"Y a ti también te va a mirar". Vio como ella iba a abrir la boca para rechistar pero se adelantó alzando la mano para que no lo hiciera. "O te mira Lannie o vamos al hospital, tú eliges". Le dijo tajantemente pero de forma cariñosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien". Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Castle se levantó de su silla con la niña en brazos y se acercó un poco a Kate para susurrarle al oído. "Cabezota…". Le rozó la cadera suavemente con la mano que tenía libre y fue al ascensor con Alyson en brazos.

Beckett se mordió el labio con una pequeña sonrisa que trató de disimular para que toda la comisaría no pesara que estaba rematadamente loca. Loca, o enamorada.

 **Parece que este nuevo caso está sacando a la luz una nueva faceta de cada uno. Veremos como continúa! :)**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y, por favor, animaros a comentarla. Me gustaría saber lo que opináis de ella.**


	39. Chapter 39

Bajaron los tres en el ascensor, en silencio, hasta la morgue. Entró Kate primero para asegurarse de que Lannie no estaba en mitad de una autopsia y así no asustar a la niña.

"Hola Lannie". Saludó la inspectora nada más entrar en el depósito.

La forense dio un pequeño bote al escucharla. "Por Dios, Kate. ¡Me has asustado!". Se puso una mano en el pecho aún algo sobresaltada.

"Perdona". Rió Beckett. "Lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado de que bajaba". Le sonrió y como vio que no había ningún cadáver a la vista, giró la cabeza hacia las puertas de la morgue. "¡Castle, ven!".

La forense la miró interrogante, con el ceño fruncido y después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Castle con la pequeña en brazos. Se le abrió la boca ante aquella imagen. "¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado sin hablar y sin vernos? Sí que habéis avanzado rápido en vuestra relación". Bromeó Lannie mirando sonriente a la pequeña, que inspeccionaba aquel lugar muy curiosa pero sin soltarse del cuerpo del escritor.

Los ojos de la inspectora Beckett se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de su amiga. ¿De verdad estaba bromeando con una posible hija entre los dos?. Sus palabras le habían caído como un jarro de agua fría. Si ella ya estaba teniendo que controlar sus pensamientos, sus dudas y su imaginación, ahora con aquello de Lannie prácticamente se había quedado pálida. Tenía que decir algo o los dos empezarían a sospechar. Sentía la mirada de Castle muy pendiente de ella, de su respuesta. Sabía que el notaba que algo no le iba bien, pero de momento no la presionaba, y eso le estaba ayudando a aclarar su mente, poco a poco, tal vez demasiado poco a poco. "Venga Lannie, deja de hacerte la graciosa. Es la hija de nuestra víctima". Informó tratando de parecer serena mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo; exactamente igual que cuando algo la ofuscaba o le preocupaba. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por los dos pares de ojos que la observaban.

"Tranquila mujer, sólo estaba bromeando". Miró un momento a Castle interrogándole con la mirada para saber qué le pasaba a la inspectora. El escritor se encogió de hombros. Verdaderamente no sabía qué le pasaba, pero le daría su tiempo, como siempre, a que se abriera.

"Mejor vamos a mi despacho, que este sitio no es para una niña". Salió del depósito seguida por el escritor con la niña en brazos y Kate algo más atrás. Cuando llegaron al despacho, Rick se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había allí. Lannie se acercó a él mirando a la niña. "Bueno, y ¿cómo se llama esta niña tan guapa?". Preguntó de forma cariñosa.

La pequeña la miraba refugiada en el cuello del escritor, aferrada en todo momento a su camisa. "Aly…". Contestó de forma tímida y desviando su mirada a cualquier otro lado, vergonzosa.

"Aly, encantada de conocerte". Le tendió la forense la mano, sonriente, intentando transmitirle confianza. La niña se la estrechó un poco más segura pero aún sin mirarla del todo.

"Es una chica muy valiente, ¿verdad Aly?". Dijo el escritor mirando a la pequeña. Ella asintió dedicándole una sonrisa al escritor. "Queríamos saber si está bien. Es probable que haya presenciado lo que le pasó a su madre… Pero de momento no da muestras de ello. Después, el exmarido y padre, se la llevó, creemos que por la fuerza". La niña se agarró más fuerte al cuerpo de Castle al escuchar las palabras de él. "Ey.. venga ya está cariño. Aquí nadie te va a hacer daño. Está chica tan guapa se llama Lannie y sólo quiere saber si estás bien o te duele algo". Hablaba en todo cariñoso con la pequeña.

Lannie se había sentado en el reposabrazos para estar más cerca de ellos e ir ganándose la confianza de Alyson. Kate observaba la escena con media sonrisa, abrazada a sí misma intentando no hacer caso a lo que sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos le decían. Pero… es que Castle estaba tan guapo de aquella forma tan paternal, tan entregada, tan cariñoso… Suspiró apenas inaudiblemente y sacudió suavemente la cabeza como si de aquella forma fuese a conseguir borrar sus pensamientos. "Frena Kate, frena". Se decía a sí misma. "Estás yendo demasiado lejos con tus pensamientos. Todavía es muy pronto para plantearte nada de eso". Seguía hablando consigo misma, sin pronunciar, por supuesto, ninguna de esas palabras. "Bueno, pero en algún momento os lo acabaréis planteando y si no te vas preparando para eso, nunca estarás preparada. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? A Rick está claro que lo quieres, pero… ¿para formar una familia con él?". Continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras Lannie había conseguido coger a la niña en brazos y empezaba a explorarla con suavidad y ternura. "¡Por supuesto que quieres formar una familia con él!". Le atacó una voz en su cabeza contestando por ella a esa última pregunta. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más fuerza, porque Castle, al escucharla la miró, preocupado, pero sin decir nada. Ella decidió acercarse a ellos y se sentó frente a Rick en una especie de butaca que tenía allí la forense.

"Bueno, pues esta pequeñaja parece estar perfecta. No veo nada por lo que haya que preocuparse chicos. Pero ya sabéis que ésta no es mi especialidad". La niña le echó los bracitos a Castle y éste la volvió a coger encantado.

"Bien. Luego cuando se la lleven sus abuelos, porque me imagino que se la quedaran ellos, les diremos que la lleven al médico por si acaso. Gracias Lannie". Se levantó con la pequeña en brazos y miró a Kate que había seguido sus movimientos con la mirada. "Salgo fuera para que pueda mirarte ese golpe y ya me curará luego la mano, ¿vale?". Beckett asintió sin decir nada y vio cómo el escritor salía fuera con la niña.

Lannie se sentó frente a Kate en el sofá, justo donde acababa de estar sentado el escritor. "¿Te has dado un golpe?". Preguntó intentando empezar con ella una conversación y sacarla de sus pensamientos que, a juzgar por su cara, la estaban atormentando.

"Sí. Bueno, en realidad el padre de la niña me golpeó cuando fui a esposarlo. No es nada. Sólo me molesta al hacer unos gestos, me saldrá un buen moratón y punto". Dijo ella mirando a la forense e intentando disimular con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gajes del oficio, ya sabes. Pero Castle se ha empeñado en que me lo mires". Rodó sus ojos en ese gesto tan habitual en ella.

"A ver, ¿dónde te ha dado?". Se inclinó hacia delante mirando a Kate.

"En las costillas, por aquí". Se tocó la parte baja de sus costillas, en el lado izquierdo. Lannie la miró en silencio, esperando que se levantara la camiseta para verle el golpe. Kate lo entendió perfectamente y la miró alzando una ceja. "No pienso levantarme la camiseta. No es nada, Lannie. Me tomaré un antiinflamatorio para que no vaya a más el golpe y punto". Su gesto era serio, pero el de la forense también.

Lannie no iba a ceder. "Enséñamelo Kate. Para asegurarnos de que no es más que el golpe que tú dices".

Beckett suspiró y se subió la camiseta hasta la zona del sujetador para que su amiga, su pesada amiga, viera el golpe y se quedara tranquila. Pero cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ella misma de ver que ya estaba empezando a estar bastante morado, y rojo.

Lannie se acercó y se lo examinó durante un par de minutos. "No parece que tengas ninguna costilla rota, pero sí que tienes un buen golpe". Se levantó acercándose a un armario. Empezó a rebuscar allí. "Te voy a dar una pomada para que te la pongas un par de veces al día. Así se reducirá antes el cardenal y dejará de molestarte tanto. Y lo del antiinflamatorio no era mala idea tampoco. Tómate un par de ellos al día durant días". Encontró la pomada que buscaba y volvió a sentarse en el sofá frente a Kate, que ya se había bajado la camiseta de nuevo. "Toma". Le dio el bote y ésta lo cogió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias". Lo guardó en el bolso que había bajado.

"Así que al final habéis encontrado a la niña sana y salva". Sonrió Lannie mientras sacaba las cosas que necesitaría para curar la mano de Castle.

Beckett se levantó recolocándose la camiseta. "Sí. Y menos mal que Castle la encontró en el coche del padre, porque probablemente él no habría dicho ni una palabra de dónde la tenía". Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo y recolocándose. "No entiendo cómo un padre puede hacer algo así a la madre de su hija y, mucho menos, algo así a su propia hija".

"Pero la niña está bien y se la ve contenta teniendo a Castle de niñera". Comentó la forense sonriendo recordando cómo él trataba a la pequeña. "Es adorable verlo con críos". Dijo en voz alta mirando de reojo a Kate.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí que lo es". Sonrió ella también mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. "Voy a decirle que entre". Se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho pero la voz de la forense la paró antes de que llegara.

"Kate, ¿va todo bien?". La miró interesada en su respuesta, con una pequeña sonrisa para demostrarle confianza y que podía hablar con ella tranquilamente.

"Sí. ¿Qué iba a ir mal?". Se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga. No entendía aquella pregunta.

"Bueno, te noto un poco… distraída y cuando antes he bromeado con lo de la niña… a pesar de ir maquillada, te has quedado blanca". Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Kate bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?".

Beckett levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo sé Lannie, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa". Suspiró. "Creo que necesito pensar y tomarme mi tiempo, como siempre". Levantó los hombros y dirigió la mirada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación para evitar la de su amiga. Estaba harta de necesitar tiempo siempre para todo. Ella y sus malditos muros, sus miedos y sus dudas.

"Cuando necesites soltarlo, sólo dilo". Le guiñó un ojo y le acarició el brazo tiernamente. Después de dirigió a la puerta y la abrió buscando a Castle por el pasillo. Lo encontró jugando, con la niña en brazos alzándola en el aire. Los dos reían sin parar. "¡Castle! Ya puedes pasar a que te mire esa mano".

"¡Voy!" Se dirigió allí con la niña en brazos. Ambos con una sonrisa enorme. Entró en el despachó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Beckett y ésta le guiñó el ojo derecho, indicándole que había ido bien con Lannie, que el golpe no era nada. Rick se tranquilizó de la misma al entenderla y sentó a la niña en el sofá. "Quédate ahí Aly mientras la doctora me mira la herida de la mano, ¿vale?". La niña asintió y cogió un fonendoscopio que le llamó la atención, empezando a juguetear con él.

Castle se sentó sobre la mesa de escritorio de la médico forense para que su mano quedara más a la altura de Lannie y se la ofreció para que ella comenzara a curársela. Rick apretó los labios mientras se la limpiaba para no soltar un grito por el escozor. No quería preocupar ni a Kate ni a la niña.

Beckett se había quedado en mitad de la habitación, de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Miró a la pequeña y sintió la repentina necesidad de acercarse a ella. Y lo hizo. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Alyson. La niña la miró un momento rápido para volver a centrarse en el cacharro que tenía entre sus manos. "¿Quieres que luego te deje un juguete que tengo en mi mesa, arriba?". Le dijo de forma cariñosa aunque sin atreverse demasiado a tocarla por si le sentaba mal a la niña.

Alyson, en cuanto escuchó la palabra "juguete", dejó de prestar atención al fonendoscopio con el que jugaba entre sus manitas y miró interesante a la inspectora.

Ella le sonrió y no pudo evitar acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Nunca había sido muy de niños, pero esa pequeña había despertado en ella muchos sentimientos, diferentes a los que había sentido hasta ahora. La niña le sonrió más ante la caricia. "Pero tienes que prometerme que será un secreto, sólo nuestro. Que sólo tú y yo sabremos. ¿Trato hecho?". Le tendió su mano como si fueran a sellar un pacto.

La pequeña le tendió su manita, divertida y emocionada por lo que la inspectora pudiera enseñarle. No hablaba mucho, apenas sabía pronunciar bien, pero entendía muy bien las cosas.

"¡Genial! En cuanto subamos te lo enseño". Le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras aún mantenía agarrada la manita de la niña.

En ese momento, Lannie terminó de curar la mano de Castle. Se la había vendado un poco para que lo que le había puesto en las heridas hiciera efecto. "Esto ya está chico escritor".

"Gracias Lannie". Le sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

La niña, sin previo aviso, se puso sobre las piernas de Kate y se acomodó apoyándose en su cuerpo. Cuando se recostó sobre su pecho, notó el anillo que colgaba del cuello de la detective. Curiosa, tiró de la cadena sacando de dentro de la camiseta de Kate el anillo de su madre. Sonriente y orgullosa de haberlo descubierto ella sola, Alyson se puso a juguetear con él, bajo la atenta y embobada mirada de la inspectora que se había quedado muy sorprendida por lo que la niña había hecho.

Castle dirigió su mirada hacia Kate y la niña. Sonrió ampliamente al ver aquella imagen y cómo no, su mente rápidamente empezó a imaginarse a ellos dos con niños correteando a su alrededor. Suspiró intentando borrar esos pensamientos. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Se hacía ilusiones muy rápido y aunque, era cierto que estaba seguro de que amaba a Kate con toda su alma y de que ella lo amaba a él, siempre podía ocurrir algo que los separara.

Lannie, al ver a Castle muy concentrado y pensativo mirando hacia Kate, se giró para ver qué era lo que lo tenía así y sonrió mucho al ver a su amiga mirar a la niña mientras la pequeña jugaba con el anillo de Johanna. Recogió todo sin decir nada respecto a esa escena. No quería volver a molestar a Kate diciendo alguna broma. Así que cuando acabó de recoger, salió de aquella habitación dejándolos solos con Aly.

Castle salió de su embobamiento y se acercó a ellas, sentándose al lado de Kate. Acarició la pierna de Alyson con ternura y miró a Kate, quien no había despegado su mirada de la niña, pero, al notar al escritor, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero en ese momento se sentía en calma, tranquila. Respiró hondo aún apoyada en Rick y vio cómo la niña se ponía el anillo en uno de sus deditos. ¡Le quedaba enorme! Aquello les hico reír a los tres.

"¿Subimos a ver si han encontrado algo en el coche?". Preguntó con voz suave mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la inspectora y la agarraba con cariño pegándola más a él. Le habría encantado hacer algún comentario acerca de la niña y lo a gusto que se encontraba con Kate, pero pensó que eso tal vez la espantaba, la asustaba. Así que no dijo nada más esperando a que ella respondiera.

"Sí. Cuanto antes acabemos con Jack, antes sabremos qué va a pasar ahora con la pequeña". Le acarició sus rubios mechones de pelo. "¿Vamos arriba de nuevo y te enseño ese secreto del que hemos hablado?". Miró a la pequeña.

Alyson, al escuchar a Kate soltó el colgante hizo amago de bajarse de sus piernas e ir andando por su cuenta. Pero aún era un poco torpe en aquello y sólo pudo bajarse del sofá y agarrarse a la pierna de Kate para no caerse.

Rick besó la cabeza de Kate con infinito amor, se levantó del sofá y le ofreció una mano a Alyson para que ésta se la agarrara y pudiera caminar un poco. Miró a Kate alzando una ceja. "¿Tenéis un secreto?".

La inspectora se levantó cogiendo la otra mano de Alyson para que caminara mejor y miró al escritor con una bonita sonrisa. "Sí, y no pensamos contártelo, así que deja de mirarme así".

"¿Así cómo?". Caminaron los tres de la mano hacia el ascensor.

"Como si fueras un cachorrito al que le acabo de quitar su juguete y quiere que se lo devuelva". Se burló de él divertida.

"Venga ya. Prometo ser una tumba". Se quejó mientras ayudaba a la niña a andar.

"No". Negó con la cabeza.

"Jope, ¿por qué no?". Se quejó haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

"Porque si te lo contamos dejaría de ser un secreto.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta su planta y una vez allí, Castle cogió a la pequeña en brazos para caminar con mayor rapidez.

"¡Espo, Ryan! ¿Han encontrado algo los de científica?". Se acercó a su mesa. Castle hizo lo mismo sentándose con la niña en su silla.

"El arma homicida. Y ya lo hemos interrogado. Ha confesado todo". Contó el rubio. "Fue un ataque de celos. No soportaba ver a su ex y madre de su hija con otro y embarazada de él. Él se había quedado en la ruina y ella, sin embargo, triunfaba con su nuevo novio y su próximo bebé. No podía consentirlo". Negó con la cabeza sin poder creerse que aquello pudiera llevar a alguien a asesinar a la persona con la que una vez estuviste casada y con la que, además, compartías un hijo.

"Bien, buen trabajo chicos. ¿Habéis conseguido localizar a los abuelos maternos de la niña?". Preguntó sentándose en su silla sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Castle con la pequeña.

"Sí. Están de viaje por Europa, por eso no habíamos dado con ellos antes. Al parecer, no tienen teléfono móvil y, según los registros del aeropuerto, vuelven mañana".

"¿Y qué hacemos con la niña hasta mañana?". Miró a la pequeña fijamente, pensativa. "Por mucho que los avisemos ahora, no van a conseguir llegar mucho antes. Así que habrá que esperar a que vuelvan para hablar con ellos. Mientras tanto, tendré que llamar a servicios sociales para que nos digan qué se hace en estos casos". Descolgó el teléfono para llamar, pero nadie le respondió. "Deben estar ocupados. Volveré a probar más tarde". Miró a Ryan y a Espo. "Llevad a Jack al calabozo hasta que venga a trasladarlo a la cárcel". Los detectives enseguida obedecieron. "Y yo, debería llamar al novio de Paula para informarle de que hemos conseguido que Jack confesara y que tenemos a la niña". Suspiró. A pesar de que ya le habían dado la mala noticia a aquel muchacho y ahora tan sólo era informarle de que el caso estaba cerrado y a la espera de que trasladaran a Jack a la cárcel, no le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente.

Rick miró atentamente cada gesto de Kate. La niña se había quedado algo adormilada en brazos del escritor. Demasiadas emociones para un mismo día. "¿Quieres que le llame yo?". Beckett le miró sorprendida. "Sí, ya sé que no lo he hecho nunca y que tampoco es mi trabajo. Pero puedo hacerlo". Se encogió de hombros acurrucando a la niña entre sus brazos para que descansara mejor.

Kate sonrió. Se preocupaba por ella, porque no tuviera que volver a dar malas noticias. Porque no sufriera. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella y por una vez en su vida, a ella no le importaba; es más, le encantaba que él lo hiciera. "Gracias. Pero no hace falta. Le diré que venga aquí para que vea a la niña, si quiere. Al fin y al cabo, él y su madre tenían una relación y esperaban un bebé, un hermano de la pequeña". Miró a Alyson mientras dormitaba en los brazos de Castle y sonrió.

"Vale". Le sonrió el escritor. "Mientras, creo que voy a acostar a Alyson en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Allí dormirá mejor". Se levantó procurando no moverla mucho para que no se despertara. "Ah, y después me iré a comprar algo de comida, para nosotros y para la niña. Que ninguno hemos comido". Le guiñó el ojo a Kate y fue a acostar a la niña al sofá. Después, como había dicho, mientras Beckett hablaba con David, la pareja de la víctima.

Cuando Castle volvió con algo de comida para los tres, David se acababa de ir después de haber hablado con Kate y visto un momento a la niña. La pequeña seguía durmiendo en el sofá, con la puerta vuelta para que nadie la molestara. El escritor vio a Beckett en su mesa hablando por teléfono. Se acercó por delante de ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su silla y escuchaba la conversación que tenía la inspectora.

"Ya sí, sí. Me ha quedado claro que están hasta arriba de trabajo, pero ¿qué hago yo con la niña hasta que lleguen los abuelos?" Se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo. "Tiene casi dos años. La madre acaba de morir en manos de su padre y es probable que ella haya sido testigo de todo eso, aunque de momento no esté dando señales de que haya presenciado el asesinato… Sí, en la comisaría de la 12". Suspiró. Era la tercera vez que explicaba aquello a tres personas distintas y todas le decían lo mismo. Que estaban muy ocupadas y que tendrían que esperar a que volvieran los abuelos y ellos se hicieran cargo de la pequeña. "Está bien, gracias de todas formas". Colgó el teléfono malhumorada, echándose hacia atrás en su silla descansando la espalda y entrelazando sus propias manos.

Castle la interrogó con la mirada. "¿Qué te han dicho?".

"He llamado a tres personas distintas y las tres lo lamentan pero están hasta arriba de trabajo y no pueden hacerse cargo de la niña". Suspiró mirándole incrédula. "¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ella?". Miró hacia la sala de descanso comprobando, a través de la puerta de cristal que la niña siguiera durmiendo.

"Pregúntale a Gates. A ver qué te dice. O igual ella puede mover hilos y que acojan a la niña hasta mañana". Propuso el escritor.

"Ya lo he hecho. Cuando he colgado con la segunda persona. Me ha dicho que lo siguiera intentando. Pero ya he hablado con toda la gente que podía y no he conseguido nada". Se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo. Estaba agobiada.

Rick se quedó pensativo un rato, sin decir nada. Barajando en su interior si poner voz a sus pensamientos sería una buena idea o no. Al final, se armó de valor y logró pronunciar aquellas palabras. "Kate... ¿Por qué no nos la llevamos nosotros?".

Beckett lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien lo que el escritor le había propuesto?. ¿Qué pintaban ellos con la niña?. Además, si se la llevaban los dos, Gates sospecharía.

Castle, al ver la cara de Beckett, decidió intentar convencerla. "Sí, sé que es una locura. Pero será sólo ésta noche, hasta que vengan los abuelos. La niña estará bien, a cargo de la policía que es como debe estar si no es en un centro... No sé, ya has visto que es muy buena. Y puedes decir que te la llevas tú sola sin que sospeche Gates que viene a nuestra casa". Levantó los hombros mirándola intensamente a los ojos, pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor cediera.

"Vamos a esperar a volver a hablar con Gates y entonces ya decidiremos Castle". Sí, se había molestado por lo que el escritor le había propuesto. Pero por miedo. Porque no se sentía preparada para aquello. Porque esa niña ya había despertado en ella muchos sentimientos, miedos y dudas y de momento no quería escucharlos. Se sentía aterrada.

Castle no dijo nada más. Asintió y se levantó encaminándose adonde Alyson. Entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá a su lado tapándola bien. Se quedó un rato observándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello muy suavemente para no despertarla.

Desde su mesa, Beckett miraba aquella escena y pronto, una ternura enorme la invadió. Sonrió sin poder contenerlo y se mordió fuerte el labio tratando de controlar las lágrimas de angustia que pujaban por salir. Sus pensamientos volvieron a volar. Se imaginó a ella, sentada en el sofá de su nueva casa, embarazada, con una mano en su barriga mirando la tele mientras Castle preparaba algo de cena. A su lado, en el sofá, descansaba una pequeña niña de 2 añitos, castaña de ojos azules, iguales a los de su padre. Instintivamente, mientras su cuerpo seguía sentado en la silla de su escritorio, llevó una mano a su tripa, para nada abultada, mientras su mente seguía muy fuera de aquella comisaría.  
Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Castle había vuelto y estaba sentado en su silla, mirándola, con la niña en brazos desperezándose.

Rick se preocupó al verla así. No sabía cómo actuar. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos por algunas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Quería hablar con ella tranquilamente, que le contara qué era lo que la tenía así. Pero no quería hacerlo con la niña de por medio. Suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Alzo la cabeza pensando y vio a Lannie que se acercaba hacia ellos, probablemente para dejar de trabajar un rato y ver a la niña. Castle se levantó de la silla con Alyson en brazos y se acercó a Lannie lo más rápido que pudo antes de que ella llegara a la altura de Beckett.

"Lannie, por favor, quédate un rato con la niña". Se la dio para que la cogiera. La forense la tomó en brazos mientras interrogaba a Castle con la mirada. Él contesto a aquella pregunta no formulada. "Beckett ha estado intentando que se lleven a la niña a un centro, pero todos parecen estar hasta arriba y no sabemos qué hacer con ella. Yo... creo que me he equivocado al proponerle que nos la lleváramos a casa esta noche. Es sólo una noche y si no se puede ir a un centro, tendrá que estar con la policía, digo yo...". Suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo angustiado y preocupado por Kate. "Kate lleva todo el día rara, pero ahora mucho más. Quiero sacarla de aquí y llevármela fuera a ver si me cuenta qué le pasa. Por favor, quédate con la niña mientras tanto". Le pidió casi rogándole con la mirada.

 **¿Conseguirá Castle que Beckett le cuente qué le está pasando en esa cabeza suya?**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?**

 **Gracias por las animaros a leerla y no dudéis en comentarla, por favor. Admito críticas! ;)  
**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	40. Chapter 40

Lannie miró hacia Beckett que permanecía prácticamente en la misma postura y también se preocupó. Dirigió la mirada hacia el escritor y le asintió sonriéndole un poco. "Tranquilo. Me quedaré con ella todo el tiempo que haga falta. Llévatela de aquí". Señaló a la inspectora con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Gracias Lannie". Le besó en la mejilla efusivamente y miró a la pequeña. "Vengo dentro de un ratito Alyson. Te quedas con Lannie, ¿vale?". Le acarició la mejilla y la niña sonrió. Le dio una bolsa a Lannie. "Es algo de comida para ella. Haz que coma algo". Lannie asintió sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y fue hacia Beckett. Se volvió a sentar en su silla mirándola.

Se quedó unos minutos mirándola, con ternura y preocupación. Le dio un tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Pero Kate parecía aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Rick, con gesto lento y suave, se inclinó hacia delante para quedar más cerca de ella. Puso despacio una mano sobre su rodilla. "Kate…". Le dio ligeras caricias en la rodilla para sacarla de su ensoñación. "Voy a decirle a Gates que arregle como quiera lo de la niña y mientras tú y yo nos vamos a ir a dar un paseo y a comer los sándwiches que he traído". Kate frunció el ceño empezando a prestar atención a lo que él le decía. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta y en el estómago que simplemente asintió. "Bien, espérame aquí". Se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Le daba igual estar en comisaría o que alguien pudiera verlos. Sólo quería alejar los miedos de Kate.

Llamó al despacho de Gates y le pidió pasar.

"Adelante señor Castle". Contestó la capitana sin levantar la vista de las hojas que estaba mirando. "¿Qué ocurre?".

"Hemos sido incapaces de encontrar un centro en el que se pueda quedar la niña, señor". Informó el escritor sin despegar la mirada de Gates.

Victoria, al oír lo que le decía, levantó la vista para mirarle, sorprendida porque fuera él quien informaba y no Beckett o los chicos. Frunció el ceño pero antes de que dijera nada, Castle volvió a hablar.

"No sé qué se hace en estos casos, pero la niña no se puede quedar toda la noche en una comisaría".

Gates miró hacia fuera y através de los cristales vio a Beckett sentada en su escritorio como con la mirada perdida, con la chaqueta puesta y el bolso sobre su regazo. Parecía que esperaba a que el escritor saliera de hablar con ella. Inmediatamente supuso que algo pasaba y decidió no echar leña al fuego. Buscó a la niña con la mirada y la encontró en brazos de Lannie, divirtiéndose mientras la forense le daba algo de comer. "Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer. Dentro de un rato les informo". Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia sus papeles. Parecía que la conversación había terminado, pero antes de que Castle reaccionase y saliese del despacho, la capitana volvió a hablar. "Y… gracias por el trabajo que está haciendo hoy, señor Castle. Puedo ver que la niña ha estado en buenas manos todo este tiempo". No levantó los ojos del papeleo en ningún momento. No le gustaba agradecer las cosas, y menos a Castle para reconocerle que estaba haciendo bien y que era de ayuda en esa comisaría. Pero se había visto en la obligación de hacerlo. El escritor había cuidado de la pequeña en todo momento.

"Esto… gracias, señor". Rick sonrió entre sorprendido y contento porque la mismísima capitana Victoria Gates le había agradecido su colaboración.

Salió del despachó y se acercó a Beckett. Cogió la bolsa con su comida que antes había dejado en el escritorio. Aunque ya eran las 5 de la tarde, no les vendría nada mal comerse aquello. "¿Vamos?". Preguntó bajito y con cariño mirando a Kate con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, vamos". Beckett se levantó de la silla colgándose el bolso en el hombro y se encaminó al ascensor, seguida por el escritor.

Salieron de la comisaría y caminaron hacia un parque cercano, pero que no se veía desde la 12. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Estaban acostumbrados a esos silencios entre ellos e incluso habían llegado a disfrutarlos. Llegaron al parque y Castle buscó un lugar donde pudieran sentarse, pero la inspectora, sin decir nada, caminó hacia los columpios, que estaban libres, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Dejó el de al lado libre para Castle. Rick sonrió al verla sentarse allí y se acercó sentándose en el columpio. Kate miraba la hierba mientras se columpiaba muy suavemente.

Castle decidió romper el silencio ofreciéndole un sándwich. "¿Cuál prefieres?". Le enseñó la bolsa en la que además de la comida, había dos botellas de cerveza.

"No tengo mucha hambre". Contestó sin mirar la bolsa, frenando el vaivén del columpio, con la vista fija en sus pies. Al ver que el escritor no apartaba la bolsa de su lado insistiéndole a que cogiera uno, suspiró y agarró el primero que su mano tocó.

Castle satisfecho, cogió el otro y sacó las cervezas dejándolas sobre la hierba. Desenvolvió su sándwich y le dio un mordisco mirando al frente. Sabía que Kate, en cualquier momento diría algo.

Mientras tanto, Beckett también estaba desenvolviendo su comida y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Cuando masticó y tragó, miró también al frente donde unos niños jugaban con su padre a la salida de clase. Sonrió un poco mientras volvía a morder y seguía masticando. "¿Tú quieres tener más hijos?". Preguntó en un susurro.

Castle la miró sorprendido por aquella pregunta. No se la esperaba. Dio otro mordisco a su sándwich pensando como contestar lo que realmente pensaba y quería de la mejor forma posible. Claro que quería tener más hijos, y con ella. Pero sabía que Kate nunca había sido muy niñera y no sabía si ella querría o no. Por eso temía decirle la verdad.

Al ver que no respondía, la inspectora empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Dejó el sándwich reposar sobre sus piernas, cogió una cerveza, la abrió y le dio un gran trago. La dejó en el suelo de nuevo pensando que él no le iba a responder y que no tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta. Apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía años. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en hijos?. Suspiró pensando en la razón por la que llevaba todo el día haciéndose esa pregunta, y más desde que habían tenido que buscar a la niña porque podría haber estado en peligro.

Castle, tras el suspiro de Kate, decidió armarse de valor y ser sincero con ella. "Sí…". Beckett le miró sin entender de qué hablaba. Se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos y no sabía por qué le decía aquello. Rick la miró a los ojos y le sonrió un poco. "Sí quiero tener más hijos".

Los ojos de Beckett se centraron en los de Castle y pudo ver cómo él le decía la verdad. Estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ella. Eso le hizo soltar el aire despacio, aliviada. ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada de que él quisiera tener hijos? Todavía no sabía si los quería tener con ella… Volvió a suspirar mientras una suave sombra cruzaba sus ojos y ella bajaba la mirada.

Castle giró su columpio, tiró el envoltorio del sándwich dentro de la bolsa y cogió las manos de Kate. "Claro que quiero tener más hijos Kate. Y los quiero tener contigo".

Al oír la respuesta, Kate alzó la mirada enfrentándose con la del escritor. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos.

"¿Es eso lo que te tenía tan preocupada todo el día?". Aún no llegaba a entender por qué ella había estado así durante todo el día.

Kate se tomó unos segundos para sí misma, sin llegar a contestar. Apretó las manos del escritor y éste empezó a dejar suaves caricias circulares en las de ella. "Sí y no". Consiguió responder la inspectora.

Castle frunció el ceño. Le dejó un minuto a ver si decía algo más. Al ver que no lo hacía, le sonrió continuando con las caricias. "¿Me lo explicas?". Susurró con ternura.

Su voz hizo que se fuera relajando y un montón de palabras y explicaciones se fueron agolpando en su garganta, queriendo salir y explicarle todo lo que le pasaba. "Tengo miedo…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada, manteniendo sus manos aún unidas. Castle no dijo nada. Dejó que se explicara, acariciando sus manos suavemente. Los ojos de la inspectora empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "Tengo un retraso… de sólo 3 días… pero hace años que no me pasaba. No sé si estoy embarazada o no, no sé si estoy siquiera preparada o no para estarlo... No había querido darle importancia a la falta. Me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería por el ajetreo que hemos tenido con todo lo de la mudanza. A veces pasa, yo lo sé. Pero con todo lo de la niña, me he puesto muy nerviosa. Teníamos que encontrarla sana y salva. Y como en mi cabeza cabía la posibilidad de que esté embarazada, he estado más nerviosa de lo que debería haber estado…". Paró un momento para tomar aire. Había soltado todo aquello de carrerilla, como si llevara mucho tiempo ordenando aquellas ideas en su cabeza para que ahora salieran correctamente. Cogió aire sin atreverse a mirar al escritor por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar en su mirada y continuó hablando. "Pero cuando ha aparecido Aly… ella… no sé, supongo que porque en mi cabeza existía y existe esa posibilidad del embarazo, la niña ha despertado muchas cosas en mí. Cosas que hasta ahora no había sentido. Y… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Rick… No sé si de estar embarazada, de no ser buena madre, de que no sea el mejor momento, o de no estar embarazada o… de perderte a ti. Pero tengo miedo…". Se mordió fuerte el labio y soltando una mano de las del escritor, se secó las lágrimas con la palma. Soltó el aire despacio dejando la mano reposar sobre su pierna sin volver a juntarla con la de Richard.

Castle había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, sorprendido por aquella confesión. Pero, a medida que Kate iba hablando, más ternura y más amor iba sintiendo él hacia ella. Cuando terminó de hablar, el escritor con la mano que le había quedado libre, agarró el mentón de Kate y la obligó a que le mirara. Cuando lo hizo, la mirada de ella demostraba exactamente lo que le había contado: miedo. Rick le sonrió con cariño y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar sin dejar de sostenerle la cabeza impidiendo que la bajara. "Kate… nunca, jamás, me vas a perder. Nos ha costado mucho llegar adonde estamos. He esperado mucho tiempo, tú lo sabes. Y no pienso alejarme de ti ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos todos los días, ahora que sé lo que es disfrutarte en cada momento. Estés o no embarazada, no me vas a perder". Le acarició los labios tiernamente haciendo que ella sonriera un poco por sus palabras y por esa cálida caricia. "Si estás embarazada, este niño será bienvenido y lo cuidaremos con todo el amor que tenemos. Y tú, serás una madre estupenda. La mejor madre que nuestro hijo podría tener. Yo te ayudaré a serlo". Le dijo con confianza, tratando de transmitírsela a ella. Kate se perdió en su mirada. Sus palabras estaban consiguiendo que se tranquilizara y que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva. "Nunca hay un buen momento para casi nada, y para ser padres tampoco. Pero si no estás embarazada y esto ha sido un retraso y nada más, y si tú quieres ser madre, podemos hablarlo con más calma y planearlo mejor, para que estés más tranquila". Beckett asintió despacio, convenciéndose de lo que él decía. Rick acercó su cara a la de ella y atrapó sus labios con todo el amor del mundo, mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente. "Te quiero, ahora y siempre".

Beckett se abrazó fuerte a él, enterrando su cara en el cuello del escritor. Castle la abrazó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle confianza y ánimo; hacer que todos sus miedos desaparecieran. Pasaron así unos minutos mientras él iba dejando suaves caricias en la espalda de ella. Eres impresionante cómo esa mujer que tantos asesinos había encerrado, que tantas confesiones había conseguido en sus interrogatorios sintiéndose la inspectora más segura del mundo, podía tener esa inseguridad cuando se trataba de temas personales.

"Gracias…". Susurró Kate separándose del abrazo y secándose las nuevas lágrimas.

"Siempre". Le sonrió con cariño.

Kate respiró más tranquila por primera vez desde que habían llegado a comisaría aquella mañana. Se terminó despacio el sándwich y ambos bebieron sus cervezas.

Ella se quedó un momento mirando hacia delante, pensativa. "¿Tendría que hacerme la prueba?". Preguntó en un susurro.

Castle asintió mirándola con cariño. "Sí. Si quieres, vamos ahora a hacerla". Le cogió su mano apretándola con decisión.

"No.. tenemos que volver a comisaría y saber qué va a hacer Gates con Alyson. A ver si ella le ha encontrado un centro donde pueda dormir esta noche". Miró a Castle mordiéndose el labio. "Si no hay donde llevar a la niña, me gustaría que se viniera a casa". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al escritor.

Él se la correspondió más ampliamente y le besó la comisura de los labios. "Vámonos a comisaría a ver qué va a pasar con Alyson. Y con la niña, o sin ella, esta noche compramos la prueba antes de llegar a casa. ¿Vale?". Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, ella asintió y él volvió a besarle los labios con infinito amor.

Recogieron la basura de lo que habían comido, la tiraron en una papelera cercana y caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la comisaría

Beckett, cargada de bolsas abrió la puerta de su casa dejando pasar primero a Rick que llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Alyson medio adormilada en sus brazos. Gates no había sido capaz de encontrar un lugar en el que dejar a la niña esa noche y cuando Beckett le propuso llevársela ella para que siguiera al cargo de la policía hasta que vinieran los abuelos, la capitana había aceptado, no sin sorprenderse de que la inspectora Beckett quisiera hacer aquello. Por supuesto, Kate no dijo nada de que la llevaba a casa con Castle.

De vuelta a casa desde la comisaría habían pasado por una tienda para comprar ropa cómoda para la cría, algo de comida para ella y por una farmacia para comprar la prueba de embarazo para Kate.

Rick dejó a la niña en el sofá con cuidado y Kate soltó las bolsas en mitad del salón.

"Creo que nos hemos pasado comprando ropa para la pequeña". Comentó con una sonrisa mientras iba sacando todo lo que le habían comprado.

"Bueno, por si acaso, nunca viene de más". Sonrió a Kate y besó el pelo de la niña que ya se había acurrucado en el sofá y observaba la casa con carita de sueño. "Aly, no te duermas que hay que ponerte el pijama y tienes que cenar eh". Le advirtió divertido haciendo que la niña riera.

"¿Quieres darte un baño mientras ayudo a Aly a ponerse el pijama?". Sacó el pijama de la bolsa. Se trataba de una camiseta y un pantalón de Minnie Mouse, rojo y gris.

"¿No te importa?". Preguntó él abrazándola por detrás y dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y se acurrucó en sus brazos. "Para nada. Además, tengo que enseñarle todavía nuestro secreto". Le guiñó el ojo a la niña que al oír las palabras de la detective, se sentó más cómoda en el sofá esperando aquel secreto.

"Bien. Entonces me doy una ducha mejor para ayudaros cuanto antes". Volvió a besar el cuello de Kate y fue directo al baño a ducharse.

Beckett se acercó a su bolso y se sentó con él al lado de Alyson. Metió la mano en el bolso bajo la atenta mirada de la niña. Sacó el muñequito que había hecho con su padre tras el funeral de su madre. Estaba hecho de palos, piedras y cosas así. Lo miró detenidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, pensativa. Pero las manitas de Aly agarrando aquel muñequito la sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Es un muñeco muy delicado. Hay que tener cuidado al jugar con él porque se puede romper, ¿vale?". Habló cariñosa con la niña mientras ella lo cogía y lo observaba divertida y sorprendida por el material de éste.

Besó la cabeza de la niña levantándose del sofá mientras ella movía el muñeco entre sus manos, girándolo para observarlo mejor. Empezó a jugar con él, pero con cuidado, tal y como Kate le había dicho. Mientras tanto, Beckett recogió la compra guardándola en su sitio y dobló la ropa para Aly con cuidado. Cuando terminó, se sentó de nuevo al lado de ella mientras jugaban con el muñeco. Kate no paraba de sonreír. Cuando había llegado a casa estaba muy nerviosa por la prueba de embarazo, pero el estar con Alyson le daba tranquilidad y le hacía sentirse bien. Esa niña era un amor.

Cuando Castle salió del baño, la imagen que se encontró en el sofá no pudo gustarle más. Sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba desde el marco de la puerta a Kate y a Alyson jugando con una especie de muñeco que él no conocía. Supuso, de inmediato, que se trataba del secreto de Kate. La complicidad entre la niña y la inspectora era enorme. Ambas sonreían sin parar.

Avanzó hasta ellas y besó la cabeza de Kate con cariño. Después miró a la niña. "Vaya, qué juguete tan chulo".

Alyson al oírle y ver que miraba el muñequito, lo escondió como pudo detrás de su espalda. "Zequeto". Dijo mirando al escritor con el ceño fruncido. No quería que él descubriera el secreto que tenía con Kate.

Beckett sonrió al ver la reacción de la niña. Le acarició el pelo dulcemente. "Aly, cariño. No pasa nada. Con él podemos compartir nuestro secreto". Su voz dulce consiguió que Alyson sacara el muñeco de detrás de su espalda y se lo enseñara a Rick.

Castle cogió aquel objeto mirándolo con curiosidad. Miró a Kate y ésta se mordió el labio. Alyson pensó que el escritor llevaba demasiado tiempo con el muñeco entre las manos sin jugar con él y se estiró para quitárselo y seguir jugando ella. Los dos adultos rieron.

"Parece que le ha gustado". Comentó la inspectora mientras acariciaba el pelo de Alyson mirándola con cariño.

Castle la miró con amor y acarició el pelo de Kate. "¿Ese era vuestro secreto?". Susurró intentando no romper ese precioso ambiente que se había creado.

"Sí". Lo miró mordiéndose el labio. "Ven, siéntate". Le hizo hueco en el sofá pegándose más a Aly y Castle se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla. Ella le miró a los ojos y le confesó lo mismo que a Alyson. "Ese muñeco lo hicimos mi padre y yo después del funeral de mi madre. Habíamos pasado el peor día de nuestras vidas. Nos habíamos tenido que despedir, a la fuerza, de la persona que más queríamos. Por eso, mi padre pensó que nos vendría bien pasear y distraernos. Nos fuimos hasta la playa y caminamos durante horas. Allí hicimos a ese pequeño hombrecito. Y los dos conseguimos, durante aquel rato, olvidarnos de todas las cosas malas. Incluso nos reímos". Kate acarició suavemente la mejilla de Castle sonriéndole ligeramente y con cierta tristeza.

Castle se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Eso es muy bonito". Susurró mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo es". Afirmó pegándose a él y dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. "Ese muñeco me hace recordar que incluso en los peores días, hay posibilidad para la alegría". Agarró la mano de Castle jugando con sus dedos suavemente.

Castle sonrió, orgulloso de ella. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Le besó el pelo con infinito amor y permanecieron así durante un rato.

"¿Te das un baño mientras preparo la cena para nosotros y para la niña?". Tenía una mano sobre la espalda de Kate y fue acariciándosela suavemente, de arriba abajo y repitiendo el mismo recorrido sólo que en sentido contrario.

"Sí, creo que lo necesito. Ha sido un día muy movidito". Alzó la cabeza besando sus labios y miró a Aly que seguía concentrada con el muñeco. "No tardaré". Se levantó y fue al baño dispuesta a relajarse.

Mientras tanto, Castle empezó a preparar la cena y Alyson jugó con el muñeco cuidando de él como si fuese su tesoro más preciado. Unos 20 minutos después, se escuchó la voz de Kate desde el baño.

"¡Rick! ¡Tráeme a la niña que aprovecho para bañarla a ella también!". Había estado metida en la bañera, tumbada con la cabeza hacia atrás, relajada.

"¡Voy!". Se limpió las manos de lo que estaba cocinando y se acercó al sofá cogiendo a Aly en brazos. "Vamos pequeñaja, a bañar". Dejó el muñeco encima de la mesa del salón, cogió la muda y el pijama de la niña y fue al baño con ella en brazos. Miró a Kate dentro de la bañera y le sonrió. "¿Te ayudo?". Dejó a la niña en el suelo y la fue desnudando con infinito cuidado y cariño.

"No hace falta. Nos relajaremos las dos aquí un poquito y después jugaremos con el jabón". Le guiñó un ojo a Aly y ésta se rió.

"Qué suerte tienes Aly, a ti te deja bañarte con ella". Apretó los labios como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

Kate se rió al verle y negó con la cabeza. "Si te portas bien, el próximo baño que me dé, será contigo". Le guiñó el ojo provocativamente logrando sacar una enorme sonrisa al escritor.

Alyson y Kate se bañaron, enjabonaron y aclararon juntas, disfrutando de su compañía mientras Castle terminaba de preparar la cena.

Cogió su albornoz levantándose en la bañera mientras el agua iba yéndose por el desagüe. Se lo colocó con habilidad. Estiró la mano para alcanzar una toalla y se alborotó y secó un poco el pelo con ella. Después, salió de la bañera y se secó las piernas. Tiró la toalla al cesto para lavarla más adelante y cogió una nueva toalla para Alyson que la esperaba sentada en la bañera.

"Vamos Aly. Ven que te seque y te ponga el pijamita". La envolvió en la toalla cogiéndola en brazos y la llevó al cuarto, posándola sobre la cama. Allí, la secó con mucho mimo mientras la niña jugaba con los rizos de su pelo mojado. "Ya estás seca. Ahora a vestir". Le besó sus cabellos húmedos mientras la ponía de pie en la cama y le ponía la muda. Después la vistió con el pijama y la sentó de nuevo en la cama retirando la toalla mojada. "Quédate ahí quietecita mientras yo me visto, ¿vale?". La miró sonriente mientras la niña asentía enérgicamente. "Buena chica". Le besó la mejilla y se acercó a su armario abriéndolo para sacar muda y ropa para ella.

Se vistió con su pijama y fue al baño a colgar la toalla mojada y el albornoz. Volvió a la habitación con un peine y se sentó en la cama a cepillarle el pelo a Alyson. Fue pasando poco a poco y con cuidado el peine por los rubios cabellos de la pequeña, que se dejaba hacer mirando curiosa a Kate. La inspectora sonrió mientras la peinaba. "¿Te gusta que te hagan esto?". Aly asintió sonriente y en un torpe movimiento se incorporó un poco para alcanzar la mejilla de Kate con sus labios y darle un pequeño y húmedo beso.

La sonrisa de Beckett se amplió considerablemente y sus ojos mostraron emoción. Esa niña estaba consiguiendo sacar su lado más tierno. Y le estaba gustando descubrirlo, a pesar de sus miedos y sus dudas. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio volviendo a pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada y por un momento, aquello no le dio miedo; se vio con ganas, fuerza y seguridad para conseguirlo.

Siguió peinando el pelo de la niña y después lo hizo con el suyo. Fue al cuarto de baño a por el secador de pelo y allí sentadas en la cama secó los rubios mechones de Alyson y después su propio pelo, con la ayuda de la niña que quiso ayudarla.

Así las encontró Castle cuando fue a decirles que la cena ya estaba lista. La niña de pie sobre la cama, sujetando como podía el secador, ayudada de Kate, por supuesto y secando el cabello de la inspectora que ya estaba prácticamente seco.

"Vaya, pero qué chicas más apañadas". Sonrió ante la escena.

Al oírle, se giró hacia la puerta para mirarle sonriente. "¡Sí! Tengo una ayudante muy buena". Miró a Aly y ésta sonrió mientras miraba a Castle. Al hacerlo, perdió ligeramente el control del secador y golpeó un poco la cabeza de Kate. "¡Ay!". Alejó rápidamente el secador de su cabeza y le sonrió a la niña. "Ten cuidado Aly…". La niña soltó el secador y Kate lo dejó sobre la cama.

Aly se acercó a la cabeza de Beckett y con su pequeña manita le frotó más o menos donde le había dado el golpe. "Cura… cura…". Se lo masajeó queriendo que se le pasara el dolor.

"Gracias…". Susurró Kate sorprendida por cada gesto que la niña hacía.

Castle se acercó hasta ellas y se sentó al lado de Aly en la cama. La agarró con cariño sentándola en la cama y le besó la cabeza. "Gracias por cuidar de mi chica". Sonrió a Kate mientras ella hacía lo mismo. "Y ahora… ¿qué os parece si vamos a cenar?".

El escritor cogió a la niña en brazos y los tres fueron a cenar al salón, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta. Ayudaron a Aly a cenar mientras ellos iban picoteando. Rieron por las ocurrencias de la niña y sonrieron sin parar disfrutando de la compañía de Aly.

"¿Has pensado dónde va a dormir?". Miró al escritor.

"Creo que podríamos coger el colchón de la cama de invitados y llevarlo al suelo de nuestra habitación. Ponerla allí para que esté con nosotros y no se asuste mucho si a la noche se desorienta. Y además, si se cayese, no se golpearía apenas al estar pegada al suelo". Se llevó un trozo pescado a la boca. "¿Qué te parece?". Preguntó prácticamente con la boca llena mientras masticaba.

"Que tienes unas ideas geniales". Se incorporó para besarle la comisura de los labios con una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminaron de cenar y mientras Kate fregaba los cacharros que habían utilizado, Rick preparó la cama para Aly en su habitación. Volvió al salón y se encontró a la niña dormida en el sofá y tapada con una mantita y a Kate sentada también en el sofá, al lado de Aly, leyendo un libro.

"Ya está la cama. Veo que se ha quedado dormida". Se agachó para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

"Sí, en cuanto nos hemos sentado aquí ha caído rendida". Sonrió sin despegar la vista del libro.

"Demasiadas emociones para una niña tan pequeña…". Susurró el escritor besando al cabeza de Aly. "Voy a llevarla a la cama. ¿Me esperas aquí?". Preguntó mirándola con ternura.

"Sí. Mientras la acuestas termino este capítulo". Siguió leyendo, concentrada.

Castle cogió a la niña en brazos y la llevó a la cama sin que se despertara. La arropó con cariño besándole de nuevo la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta para que le entrara algo de luz y ellos pudieran escucharla si le pasaba algo.

Se sentó en el sofá con su chica y le besó el pelo. Miró el libro que leía y sonrió al descubrir que era el primero de la saga Nikki Heat. "¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya?". Susurró sin querer molestar mucho su lectura.

"Ésta es la tercera". Reconoció cerrando el libro tras ponerle un marca-páginas y lo dejó sobre la mesa mirándole a él con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro de que te guste tanto". Le sonrió colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Kate sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "¿Has conseguido que no se despertara?". Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba entornada.

"Sí. Ni se ha movido". La miró a los ojos cuando ella volvió a centrar la vista en él.

Beckett respiró hondo y miró hacia su bolso que reposaba sobre la mesa. "Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me haga la prueba". Miró al escritor y éste asintió sonriéndole para darle ánimo. Kate se levantó y alcanzó su bolso volviendo a sentarse junto a él. Sacó la prueba de embarazo aún en su caja. La observó detenidamente.

"Kate, recuerda, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo. Pase lo que pase, vamos a poder con ello. ¿Vale?". La miró con amor y ella asintió sonriendo un poco. "Ve al baño, yo te espero aquí a que vuelvas". Le dio un profundo beso en los labios animándola a levantarse.

Beckett le devolvió el beso para coger fuerzas y se levantó encaminándose al baño para hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo veis? Creo que las dudas que tiene Kate son razonables. A ver qué pasa con la prueba de embarazo. ¿Tendrán un bebé enseguida y habrá que esperar un poco más?**


	41. Chapter 41

Permanecía sentado en el sofá, en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando Kate fue al baño a hacerse la prueba de embarazo: sentado con los codos apoyados en las piernas, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y mirando fijamente la puerta del baño. Si dijera que no estaba nervioso, mentiría. Estaba histérico. Incluso se estaba mordiendo las uñas esperando a que su chica saliera del baño. Tan sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde que la había visto meterse en el baño con la prueba en las manos. Sus manos… Le temblaban mientras sujetaba aquel cacharro que les diría si iban a ser padres o no. Suspiró alzando la cabeza y mirando al techo, rezando, a quien fuese, porque saliera lo que saliera, siguieran siendo felices, juntos.

Beckett salió del baño y se encontró a Castle en aquella postura, mirando al techo. Se le notaba nervioso. Tanto como lo estaba ella. Sin hacer apenas ruido se sentó a su lado en el sofá dejando la prueba sobre una mesa bajita frente al sofá. Aún tenían que esperar 5 minutos a que el indicador cambiara de color. Colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Castle indicándole que ya estaba de vuelta.

Él, al notarla, bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos queriendo descubrir en su verde mirada cómo se encontraba.

Kate entendió lo que quería y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que su mirada delataría los nervios que sentía. Rick agarró la mano de ella con ternura dándole ligeras caricias circulares. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero sin separarse. Kate, incluso se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Di algo, por favor. Que me estoy volviendo loco". Confesó el escritor besándole la cabeza.

Beckett, sin separar la cara del hombro de él, alzó la cabeza para mirarle y apretó su mano con cariño. "Te quiero". Susurró mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

Aquello sorprendió tanto al escritor que sus ojos se medio humedecieron de emoción. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta, pero no esa. Y le sorprendió gratamente. "Y yo a ti Kate, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie". Selló sus palabras con un profundo beso que ambos utilizaron para calmar sus nervios.

"¿Sabes?". Susurró separándose ligeramente de sus labios. Él le prestó toda la atención del mundo mirándola con ternura. "La posibilidad de estar embarazada me ha hecho terminar de darme cuenta de que quiero estar siempre a tu lado, formar juntos una familia, ver crecer juntos a nuestros hijos". Confesó notando como sus ojos se humedecían, pero sin importarle. "Eso no significa que no tenga dudas ni miedos, pero contigo, junto a ti, me siento capaz de hacerlo". Enterró su cara en el cuello de él dejándose abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su chico.

Castle respiró hondo besándole y acariciándole el pelo mientras la mantenía abrazada con fuerza. "Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca Kate. La mujer más fuerte que pueda existir. Y sé que serás la mejor madre del mundo. Ahora o cuando toque, pero lo serás". Ella se abrazó más a él susurrándole palabras de agradecimiento, y se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos.

"¿Crees que… estará… ya el resultado?". Preguntó en un susurro la inspectora sin separarse de él.

Castle miró el reloj comprobando que habían pasado casi 10 minutos desde que Kate había salido del baño. "Sí, tiene que estar ya". Le besó el pelo sin atreverse a separarse de ella.

"¿A cuántas pruebas de embarazo has asistido, Rick?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa separándose de él para mirarle a los ojos, pero sin soltarle la mano. Estaba intentando establecer una cómoda conversación que relajara a ambos antes de mirar el resultado.

"A dos". Confesó mordiéndose el labio. "La que me dio a Alexis y ésta". Le acarició la mejilla mientras le colocaba correctamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "No sé si habré sido causante de alguna más, pero al menos no me lo han dicho nunca". Le besó los labios rápidamente y la miró a los ojos con amor. "¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas pruebas de embarazo te has hecho?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ésta es la segunda, también". Sonrió con nerviosismo, recordando la primera que se había hecho. Notó cómo Castle la miraba interrogante desando saber el motivo de la primera. "Estaba con mi primer novio, en la universidad y tuve un retraso de casi 4 días. No podía ser que estuviera embarazada. Tomamos precauciones, pero estaba histérica por ese retraso". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus manos que aún estaban entrelazadas con las de Rick. "Evidentemente, fue una falsa alarma. No estaba embarazada. Sólo había tenido un retraso por el estrés de los exámenes. Más adelante me explicaron que era muy normal que eso sucediera de vez en cuando". Elevó la mirada para sonreír a Rick le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Castle se lo devolvió alargándolo un poco mientras apretaba sus manos con amor. "¿Preparada?". Susurró aún en sus labios.

Beckett negó con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa. "No, pero mira el resultado antes de que me arrepienta". Dejó libre una de sus manos apretando la otra del escritor con fuerza y cerró los ojos con la cabeza algo agachada, esperando que él mirara el resultado.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?". Preguntó sorprendido, pensando que sería ella la que, como siempre hacía con todo, tomaría el mando. Kate asintió y Rick tomó la prueba de embarazo con su mano libre, aún sin mirarla. Concentrándose en cada gesto de la detective.

"¿Y bien?". Se impacientó aún con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Castle miró la prueba de embarazo apretando la mano de Kate y soltó el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. "Una rayita… Negativo". Susurró sin saber muy bien cómo tenía que reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien si era lo que quería o no, si era lo mejor o no. En ese momento sólo le importaba Kate y su reacción. Así que dejó la prueba de nuevo sobre la mesa y le agarró las manos con la otra que tenía libre

"¿Estás… seguro?". Preguntó en apenas un susurro la inspectora que seguía en la misma postura.

"Sí, Kate. Una rayita significa que no estás embarazada. Aunque sabes que no es 100% fiable". No se movió, esperando una reacción por parte de ella, reacción que estaba tardando en llegar.

Los ojos de la inspectora se inundaron de lágrimas. No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, sólo sabía que tenía ganas de hacerlo y no se contuvo. Se abrazó a Rick quien la acomodó en sus brazos, acogiéndola, protegiéndola, mimándola. Varias lágrimas asomaron también por los ojos del escritor. Permanecieron así un buen rato, en silencio, roto simplemente por sus respiraciones, hasta que se fueron calmando poco a poco.

"Lo siento…". Susurró en su oído abrazándola un poco más. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Le dolía tanto verla así… Le dio suaves caricias en el pelo intentando que hablara y se expresara.

Kate negó levantando la mirada y secándose las lágrimas. "Es lo mejor… al menos por ahora". Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del escritor mirando hacia la prueba de embarazo. Se intentaba convencer a sí misma. Porque lo cierto era que, pese a las dudas y los miedos, un fuerte deseo de ser madre se había instalado dentro de ella.

"Claro que sí cariño. Ya te lo he dicho antes, que pasara lo que pasara, saliera lo que saliera, yo iba a estar aquí, contigo. Y que si salía negativo pero los dos queríamos, podríamos hablarlo y planearlo con más tranquilidad". Fue dejando caricias suaves en su pelo, intentando que se calmara.

"Yo quiero…". Susurró abrazándose más al cuerpo de él.

"Yo también lo quiero". Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa dejando un beso suave en su cabeza. "Así que sólo hay que esperar al momento en el que creamos que los dos estamos listos, ¿vale?".

Kate levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "Vale". Besó sus labios muy suavemente y rápidamente fue correspondida por los labios de él.

"Deberíamos cenar algo y acostarnos. Ha sido un día duro y mañana tendremos que ir temprano a comisaría con Aly para que se quede con sus abuelos". Acarició su pelo con infinita suavidad y amor.

"No tengo hambre". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

"Kate, tienes que cenar. Un poco aunque sea". Besó su cabeza y sin darle opción a rechistar, se levantó para preparar la mesa y calentar la cena.

Beckett permaneció sentada en el sofá mientras él preparaba todo. Se sentía exhausta, agotada, física y emocionalmente. Definitivamente, había sido un día largo y duro. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio pensando que, al menos, aquello había servido para darse cuenta de que quería ser madre, que quería hacerlo siempre y cuando Rick estuviera a su lado. Sonrió pensando en su futuro juntos, en todo lo que les quedaba por crecer como pareja, pero en lo rápido y bien que se estaban complementando.

Un pequeño llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos frunció el ceño sin entender bien de dónde provenía.

Castle dejó el plato que llevaba sobre la mesa y miró a Beckett. "Creo que Alyson se ha despertado y puede que no sepa dónde se encuentra". Se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Kate enseguida se levantó del sofá y siguió los pasos de Rick. Ambos entraron en la habitación dejando que entrara la luz del salón para ver a la pequeña. Alyson, estaba sentada sobre el colchón que le habían puesto como cama. Tenía todas las sábanas revueltas. Estaba llorando y sudaba, asustada.

"Ey, pequeña. Ya estamos aquí, no te preocupes". Rick se acercó con cuidado a ella y fue a sentarse a su lado, pero Aly se apartó rápidamente de él empezando a llorar más fuerte y sentándose en el borde del colchón, lo más alejada de Castle que pudo.

"Papá.. no… no… papá…". Apenas se le entendía, pero esas eran las palabras que la pequeña pronunciaba, asustada, recordando lo que había pasado horas antes con su padre y su madre.

"Rick, creo que se está acordando de lo que vio…". Susurró Kate mirando a la niña. Se agachó a su lado con mucha lentitud y apenas rozó su cabello intentando que no la rehuyera. La niña no se movió. Pero miraba asustada a Castle. "Creo que te tiene miedo ahora mismo". Miró a Castle y éste se levantó del colchón.

"Os dejo solas, a ver si se le pasa y se vuelve a dormir". Le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

"Princesa…". Susurró Kate acercándose un poco más a la niña y sentándose en el suelo, a su lado, a su altura. "No tengas miedo cariño. Aquí no va a pasarte nada, nosotros te vamos a defender, ¿vale?". Acarició el pelo de ella creando un mayor contacto y acabó posando la mano en la espalda de Aly. Vio que la niña no se movía ante el contacto y sonrió. "Eso es… Ahora ven, que te voy a dar un abrazo fuerte". Agarró con mimo el cuerpo tembloroso de la niña y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola con amor. La niña se acurrucó entre sus brazos, manchando de lágrimas la camiseta de Kate.

Estuvieron abrazadas unos minutos, hasta que el llanto de la niña cesó. Beckett besó su cabeza y acarició su espalda y su pelo para que se tranquilizara. "¿No quieres dormir?". Preguntó en un susurro. La niña negó con la cabeza. "¿Y si te doy un peluche para que te abraces fuerte a él y sea él quien te proteja mientras duermes?". Propuso con una pequeña sonrisa. Aly levantó la cabeza mirándola mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Asintió.

"Bien, ve metiéndote en la cama que voy a buscar ese peluche". Le besó el pelo con intención de levantarse pero la niña se abrazó más fuerte a ella para que no la soltara. Kate le devolvió el abrazo y se levantó con ella en brazos. "¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?". Preguntó con cariño. Aly asintió sin soltar el cuerpo de Kate.

Dio la luz de su habitación y con la niña en brazos abrió el armario y sacó una caja con cosas antiguas. Respiró hondo antes de abrirla. En ella guardaba recuerdos de su madre, fotos y cosas de viejos amigos o relaciones. Se mordió el labio abriendo la tapa de la caja y rebuscó entre las cosas que allí había hasta dar con un pequeño conejo de peluche, marrón. Era de cuando ella era pequeña. Nunca le había gustado mucho, pero era el que a su madre más le gustaba y siempre quiso conservar. Así que, cuando su madre falleció y encontró que tenía ese peluche guardado, no pudo deshacerse de él. Lo puso en su cama cada noche, con ella. Aquello le hacía sentir, de alguna manera, que su madre seguía a su lado.

En cuanto Aly vio el conejito, se lanzó a por él abrazándolo con fuerza. Kate sonrió secándose un par de lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla. Cerró la caja aún con la niña en brazos, la guardó en el armario. Volvió a la cama de Aly y la sentó en el colchón. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo a su lado recolocando las sábanas.

"Se llama Rabbit. Era mío. Pero te lo dejo esta noche para que cuide de ti, ¿vale?". Le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

La niña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Kate. La inspectora sonrió abiertamente y ayudó a la niña a que se acostara. La arropó y le besó la frente. "Recuerda, si tienes alguna pesadilla, Rabbit estará contigo para que nada malo te pase". Volvió a besarle la cabeza y empezó a acariciar su pelo y su espalda hasta notar cómo su respiración se iba pausando y relajando.

Cuando confirmó que la niña estaba dormida del todo, apagó la luz y salió de nuevo dejando la puerta medio abierta para que entrara la luz en la habitación. Se sentó en la mesa donde Castle la esperaba para cenar.

Cenaron, aunque no mucho, prácticamente en silencio, únicamente roto en algún momento creando conversaciones banales. Después lo recogieron todo y Beckett se sentó en el sofá mientras Castle preparó dos copas de vino. Fue hasta el sofá junto a ella y se sentó dejando las copas sobre la mesita.

"¿Cómo has conseguido que se volviera a dormir?". Preguntó mirándola con cariño.

"Le he convencido de que aquí no le va a pasar nada. Creo que hasta el momento en el que ha cerrado los ojos, no ha empezado a recordar lo que había pasado con su padre y su madre. Dormida, probablemente haya revivido todo y por eso se ha asustado. Por eso también te tendría miedo a ti. Le habrás recordado a su padre. Así que le he dicho que aquí no le iba a pasar nada y que si tenía alguna pesadilla, nosotros haríamos que dejase de tenerlas. Además, le he dado algo que le va a ayudar a enfrentarse a esas pesadillas". Sonrió con tristeza acordándose de su Rabbit y de las veces que ella se había dormido abrazada a él pensando en su madre.

Rick comprendió que ella también había tenido que pasar por algo similar cuando asesinaron a su madre. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "A veces se me olvida por todo lo que tuviste que pasar tú".

Kate suspiró cogiendo la copa y dándole un corto trago. "Por suerte, entre comillas, ella aún es pequeña y probablemente más adelante no recuerde mucho. Aunque siempre estará marcada por ello. Al fin y al cabo, su padre ha matado a su madre, delante de ella y ella ha sido testigo de todo". Se mordió el labio dejando de nuevo la copa en la mesa. "En mi caso… yo no lo viví, pero cuando ocurrió yo tenía edad suficiente para ser consciente de muchas cosas, de demasiadas cosas". Levantó los hombros como resignada. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba muchos años conviviendo con todo aquello.

Castle agarró la mano de Beckett con cariño y se la apretó suavemente. En esos momentos sobraban las palabras. Sentirse el uno cerca del otro era todo lo que necesitaban. Kate sonrió agradecida y se acercó a él acurrucándose en su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Querías que saliera positivo?". Preguntó mordiéndose el labio y jugando con la mano de él que aún seguía entrelazada con la suya.

Rick tomó aire despacio mientras la abrazaba. "Sí…". Confesó. Había estado pensando en ello mientras Kate volvía a dormir a la niña. "Pero creo que tienes razón y por ahora es mejor así. Tenemos que disfrutar de muchas cosas, de muchos momentos juntos. Avanzar en nuestra relación y después, si seguimos queriendo, intentarlo". Besó su pelo.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo". Se acurrucó más en sus brazos haciendo que él la abrazara con más fuerza. "Pero no podemos esperar tampoco mucho, que tú ya tienes una edad". Bromeó alzando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Oye!". Le golpeó el brazo haciéndose el ofendido. "Cuando estamos en la cama no te quejas tú mucho de mi edad…". Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"No, la verdad es que nunca he tenido quejas… en ese aspecto". Añadió mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Rick abrió la boca sorprendido. "¿En ese aspecto? ¿Acaso en otro sí que las has tenido?".

Kate sonrió ampliamente. "¿Quieres que te recuerde lo plasta, egocéntrico e inmaduro que eras al principio?". Besó sus labios con cariño.

"Yo no era nada de eso. Eras tú, que no me mirabas con buenos ojos, todavía". Le sacó la lengua haciéndose el gracioso.

Kate se puso seria achinando los ojos pero esta vez ocultando la diversión. "Vuelve a sacarme la lengua y te quedas sin ella". Le amenazó con su dedo índice.

"Oh… ¿Y qué va a hacer inspectora? ¿Mordérmela?". La tentó volviendo a sacarle la lengua.

Kate anduvo rápida y antes de que él guardara la lengua de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndosela ligeramente. Después, estalló en una carcajada, contagiándole a él.

"Wow… Vaya rapidez, señorita". Aprovechó que Kate se había sentado sobre él para pegarla más a su cuerpo y empezar a besarla con intensidad. "Ummm…".

Kate sonrió y se pegó más a él, agarrándose a sus hombros. Correspondió a su beso empezando un peligroso juego con sus lenguas. Ese tonteo que siempre habían tenido y siempre los había encendido, hoy no iba a ser menos. Beckett bajó sus manos hasta meterlas por debajo de la camiseta del escritor y empezó a acariciar su musculosa espalda, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Por su parte, el escritor alzó ligeramente la camiseta de Kate acariciando cada rincón de su piel. La intensidad de aquel beso y de aquellas caricias fueron aumentando, lo que hizo que sus cuerpos se movieran frenéticamente, comenzando un roce que a ambos los estaba volviendo locos.

"Uf… Kate". Puso sus manos en las caderas de su compañera obligándola a parar el movimiento. "Si seguimos así… no voy a poder contenerme". Mordió su labio tirando suavemente de él mirándola a los ojos con un deseo inmenso.

"No pares…" Susurró ella con la voz ronca por la pasión. "Te necesito, te deseo". Volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, besándolo con ansias mientras le quitaba la camiseta y hacía lo mismo con la suya, lanzándolas las dos a cualquier parte del salón.

Rick echó una mirada rápida a la habitación y por la forma en la que estaba la puerta entornada supo que la niña, desde su posición no podría verlos. Respiró aliviado y se concentró en las caricias y los besos que su inspectora favorita le estaba proporcionando.

Acarició la espalda de ella, con vehemencia mientras se besaban con más ansias y sus cuerpos se rozaban cada vez más profundamente. Castle aprovechó la desnudez de cintura para arriba de Kate para bajar sus besos por el cuello de ella, hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se entretuvo en besarlos, lamerlos y masajearlos con su boca. Los gemidos de la inspectora eran cada vez más audibles y se mordía los labios para intentar acallarlos. Su espalda estaba completamente arqueada, creando mayor fricción entre sus sexos. El escritor fue bajando sus besos por todo el abdomen de la inspectora, pasando con cuidado por la zona que tenía morada a causa del golpe. Llegó hasta el pantalón de pijama de ella y la aupó con una mano mientras con la otra se deshacía a la vez del pantalón y las braguitas de ella. La contempló mordiéndose el labio. La adoraba.

Kate, mientras él se perdía observándola, tomó el mando de la situación y se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de los pantalones y los boxers de él. Volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran. Ambos gimieron ahogadamente volviéndose a besar con ganas. El miembro más que preparado del escritor rozaba casi por completo el sexo de Kate. Rick llevó su mano hasta la parte íntima de su compañera y la acarició con delicadeza, haciendo que su deseo aumentara considerablemente y se humedeciera notablemente. Cuando sintió que estaba preparada la penetró muy despacio, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro. La agarró de las caderas haciendo que se inclinara sobre él para besarla con ansias. Kate, extasiada por todo aquello se agarró a los hombros de él besándole con ganas mientras comenzaba un frenético movimiento con todo su cuerpo haciendo que el miembro del escritor entrara y saliera de ella sin parar. Así, los dos casi a la vez alcanzaron uno de los mayores orgasmos que habían tenido en su vida. Rick salió del interior de ella y la acogió entre sus brazos, abrazándola mientras ambos recuperaban el ritmo cardíaco. Kate se dejó abrazar, agotada pero feliz.

Cuando consiguieron normalizar sus respiraciones, se vistieron y entre risas nerviosas por lo que acababan de vivir en su propio sofá, se fueron a la cama tratando de no despertar a Alyson.

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más cortito pero igual de intenso, ¿o no?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	42. Chapter 42

Beckett estaba preparándose un café en la sala de descanso de la comisaría, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía cansada, a pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas. Alyson no había vuelto a despertarse hasta la hora de levantarse. Supuso que su cansancio era más psicológico que físico. Aún se sentía algo tocada tras haber sabido el resultado de su prueba de embarazo. Aunque sabía que era mejor así, que ya tendrían tiempo de planear tener un bebé, juntos. Se mordió el labio al recordar la carita de Aly mientras se iba con sus abuelos maternos. Esos padres que acababan de perder a una hija pero que tenían a su nieta para calmarles un poco el dolor por su pérdida. La niña había cogido mucho cariño a Kate y ella a la niña también. Y aunque por la noche Alyson había tenido miedo de Rick, también le echaría de menos. Él le hacía reír y le contaba cuentos. Así que, para que no se fuera triste, el escritor y la inspectora le prometieron que irían a verla de vez en cuando y la llevarían al parque o al cine. Así, la niña se había ido más contenta y ellos pensaban cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho.

No tenían ningún caso así que llevaba toda la mañana haciendo papeleo. Castle la había acompañado a comisaría, pero poco después de que se fuera Alyson, le habían llamado de la editorial pidiéndole que fuera para cerrar los últimos detalles del libro. Así que estaba sola desde hacía casi tres horas. Era casi la hora de comer, pero sólo le apetecía el café que se estaba preparando. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la sala de descanso y la observaba desde la mesa frente a la cafetera.

"Te dejo conducir durante una semana mi Ferrari si me cuentas qué te tiene tan concentrada".

Kate, al escucharle, se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Hey! ¿Ya has vuelto?". Se sirvió el café acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en una silla al lado de Castle. Al hacerlo, rozó su brazo intencionadamente. Era el único saludo que podía dedicarle estando allí en comisaría.

"Sí, acabo de volver. Y ya está todo solucionado con la editorial. En dos semanas habrá un nuevo libro de Nikki Heat a la venta en todas las librerías". Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Libro del cual soy protagonista, pero no he leído ni una página". Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café haciéndose ligeramente la ofendida.

"Para eso ya tengo solución". Miró a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie los veía y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Pero tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa". Se sonrieron y Kate se mordió el labio. "Sigo manteniendo la oferta de mi Ferrari a cambio de tus pensamientos". Dijo cariñoso.

"¿Todo lo quieres saber, Castle?". Rió ladeando la cabeza mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

"De ti sí, inspectora. De ti quiero saberlo todo". La miró con intensidad, logrando que ella se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Pensaba en Alyson y en cómo nos las apañaríamos nosotros con un bebé". Elevó los hombros tras confesar aquello en voz baja.

Castle la observó durante unos segundos. Ella se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su taza de café. "Nos las apañaríamos bien. Ya viste anoche lo bien que lo hicimos con Aly". Agarró la mano de la detective por debajo de la mesa para que nadie los viera. "Esta noche espero que no salgas tarde, porque tengo una pequeña sorpresita para ti". Susurró acariciando su mano con delicadeza.

Kate le miró al escuchar aquello y le sonrió. "De momento no tenemos ningún caso, así que saldré sobre las 7".

"Bien". Sonrió el escritor. "Y ahora, tú y yo nos vamos a ir al Remy's a tomar un sándwich". Se levantó acariciando el brazo de ella suavemente. "Les diré a Espo y a Ryan si quieren venir o que les traigamos algo". Salió de la sala para hablar con los detectives dejando a Kate allí, sonriente, negando con la cabeza. No le había dado ni opción a replicar. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella y que eso le llevaba a casi imponerle cosas, como la de comer.

Beckett salió de la sala tras acabarse el café y se juntó con sus compañeros que charlaban animadamente.

"Beckett, ¿qué tal con Alyson en tu casa esta noche?". Preguntó el rubio.

"Bien, la verdad es que se ha portado muy bien. Es una niña muy buena. Sólo tuvo pesadillas una vez. Imagino que por lo ocurrido con su madre". Informó sin darle mayor importancia a todo aquello.

"¿No se te ha despertado el gusanillo?". El moreno lanzó aquella pregunta.

"¿El gusanillo?". Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño. No le había entendido.

"De ser madre". Aclaró Ryan que había entendido perfectamente a Espo.

Castle, que estaba detrás de Beckett, sin que ella le viera trato de decirles a sus compañeros que no hicieran esa pregunta, pero llegó tarde. Apretó los labios esperando la respuesta de su novia.

"Creo que todas tenemos ese gusanillo, chicos". Contestó como si nada, ordenando algún informe. Rick respiró aliviado. Al menos no parecía que esa pregunta la hubiera incomodado en exceso.

Ryan y Espo iban a seguir preguntando, pero vieron como Castle les decía que no lo hicieran desde detrás de Beckett, de manera que ella no se diera cuenta. Así que se callaron y se giraron hacia el escritor. "Algunos tenemos que seguir trabajando, pero no nos vendría nada mal que nos subierais un par de sándwiches". Propuso Espo.

"Hecho". Dijo Castle mientras se encaminaba hacia el ascensor con Beckett a su lado.

Una vez montados en el ascensor y cerradas las puertas, Kate se acercó todo lo que pudo a Rick y susurró en sus labios. "No tienes que defenderme de nada ni de nadie. Estoy bien. Podrían haber seguido preguntando, no pasa nada". Hizo amago de besarle y cuando él ya había cerrado los ojos y entreabierto los labios, se apartó de él con una pequeña y malévola sonrisa.

"Pero serás…". Protestó Castle abriendo los ojos y mirándola boquiabierto. "Eso no se hace". Se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera enfurruñado.

"Para que aprendas que no tienes que defenderme de todo, aunque…". Se acercó a él acariciándole el pecho con su dedo índice. "A veces me gusta que lo hagas". Le guiñó el ojo y salió del ascensor cuando éste se abrió en la planta baja.

Castle sonrió alegre de que recuperara su humor y pareciera estar mejor y fueron a comer a aquel sitio que ambos tanto les gustaba.

Castle se fue a casa antes de que saliera Beckett de comisaría. Quería organizar bien la sorpresa que tenía planeada para ella. Eran las seis y media. Si todo iba bien, Kate llegaría a casa en una hora aproximadamente. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

Colocó varias velas en el baño, estratégicamente para que cuando fueran encendidas iluminaran correctamente la bañera. Después, llevó una mesita pequeña al baño y la colocó al lado de la bañera, a la altura de la cabeza. En ella dejó una copa de vino y un regalo envuelto en papel rojo. Salió al salón y ordenó un poco toda la casa, pues al haber tenido que dar de desayunar y preparar a Aly aquella mañana, apenas habían podido ordenar las cosas que habían ido ensuciando. Cuando terminó eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Beckett diciéndole que saldría de comisaría en 10 minutos y llegaría a casa sobre y media. Sonrió contestándole que la estaba esperando y se puso a cocinar algo para la cena.

Abrió la puerta de casa con sus llaves y sonrió al ver a Rick concentrado en la cocina, preparando la cena. "¡Hey!". Saludó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba junto al bolso. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón relajándose.

"¡Hola!". Saludó el escritor contento mientras picaba algo de verduras. "Llegas justo a tiempo".

Kate se acercó a él y le dio un profundo beso como saludo. "¿Justo a tiempo para qué?". Preguntó mirando qué estaba cocinando. Cogió un poco de pimiento verde picado y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos para saborearlo.

"Justo a tiempo para que lo te tengo preparado. Quiero que hoy disfrutes de ti". Se lavó las manos en la fregadera y se las secó con el trapo de cocina, dejándolo después sobre la encimera. "Ven". Se abrazó a ella por la espalda colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen. La empujó así abrazados para que anduviera hacia la habitación mientras le besaba el cuello suavemente. Kate se dejó guiar curiosa por lo que le habría preparado.

Sobre la cama, Rick había puesto el albornoz de ella y un par de botes de loción corporal. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello y se separó de ella yendo hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta para que viera el ambiente que había dentro. Todo a oscuras excepto la bañera que estaba estratégicamente iluminada. Al lado, la copa de vino y un regalo envuelto. Dejó que el agua caliente fuera llenando la bañera y volvió junto a ella.

Kate se mordió el labio tras ver todo lo que había preparado para ella. "La verdad es que necesito ese baño..". Susurró sonriéndole con cariño.

"Pues disfrútalo. Ah, y mientras te relajas, tienes una copita de vino ya servida y un regalito que espero que te guste". Le guiñó el ojo pasando junto a ella y encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación. "Yo te espero terminando la cena. Y por cierto, cuando salgas…". Volvió a acercarse a ella provocativamente hasta alcanzar el cuello de la inspectora con su dedo índice. "si necesitas ayuda para embadurnarte de crema… estaré más que dispuesto a hacerlo…". Susurró acercándose a su oído y mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, se separó de ella con pasos firmes y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, saliendo de la habitación.

Kate se quedó embobada mirando por dónde se había ido él, mordiéndose fuerte el labio. Le encantaba cuando la trataba así, la mimaba, la cuidaba y la seducía. Suspiró totalmente enamorada y se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco mientras la bañera terminaba de llenarse. La dobló dejándola sobre la cama y vio que Castle había dejado a Rabbit sobre el cojín en su lado de la cama. Sonrió por el detalle y cogiendo las cremas y el albornoz fue al baño dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel rato de relax.

Llevaba unos diez minutos dentro del agua, disfrutando del silencio y la luz de las velas. Se incorporó un poco para coger la copa de vino y dar un trago. Al volver a dejarla en la mesita, vio el regalo y totalmente intrigada lo cogió rasgando el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca apenas podía cerrarse al ver que se trataba del manuscrito del último libro de Nikki Heat que Castle había hecho y que no vería la luz hasta dentro de dos semanas. Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa. Siempre le habían encantado sus libros y que él le dejara leer antes que nadie el manuscrito, le encantaba. Se apresuró a abrirlo con cuidado de no mojarlo y sonrió abiertamente mordiéndose el labio cuando leyó la dedicatoria: Para mi musa, mi inspiración, mi SIEMPRE.

Comenzó a leerlo y rápidamente se enfrascó en la lectura, relajándose por completo y disfrutando cada palabra de aquel libro. Le encantaba la forma de escribir de Castle; el detalle con el que contaba todo, la facilidad que parecía que tenía escribiendo. Se mordió el labio disfrutando, sobre todo, de alguna escena de complicidad entre los protagonistas (Rook y Heat). Le recordaba mucho a esos momentos que ella había vivido con el escritor.

Castle estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Se dio cuenta de que Kate llevaba casi una hora en la bañera. No quería ni que ella se enfriara por estar tanto tiempo en el agua ni que la cena se estropeara de esperar, así que se acercó al baño y llamó un par de veces a la puerta. "Kate, ¿todo bien?". Alzó la voz para que ella lo escuchara dentro.

Kate al escucharle vio que llevaba casi la mitad del manuscrito leído. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Marcó la página por la que iba con el papel de envoltorio y lo dejó sobre la mesita. "Sí, perdona. Me he evadido y no me he dado ni cuenta del tiempo. Dame diez minutos y salgo". Terminó de enjabonarse y de aclararse para después vaciar la bañera y salir envuelta en su albornoz.

Castle, mientras tanto, fue a la habitación y aprovechó para llamar a Alexis y saber qué tal le iba por la Universidad. Cuando Beckett salió, él todavía mantenía la conversación con su hija.

"Sí, por aquí todo muy bien calabaza. ¿Vendrás este fin de semana?". Preguntó mientras miraba a Kate con una sonrisa.

"Sí papá. Si todo va bien, el viernes a la tarde llegaré a casa. ¿Estaréis por allí? Tengo ganas de veros y podríamos ir a cenar al tailandés de al lado de casa". Propuso la pelirroja.

"Eso está hecho, cariño. Te esperamos el viernes a la tarde. Ten cuidado en la vuelta, ¿si?". Se despidió de Alexis haciéndole llegar también un beso de parte de Kate que se lo había lanzado mientras se ahuecaba el pelo con una toalla para después secárselo.

"¿Qué tal le va por la Universidad?". Se interesó mientras se pasaba el secador.

"Según dice, todo muy bien. Parece que no ha salido a mí en los estudios, de lo cual, me alegro". Comentó divertido acercándose a ella que estaba sentada sobre la cama secándose el pelo.

"Seguro que se le da mejor de lo que cree". Se pasó el cepillo dando por acabado el secado y se giró sonriente a Rick, quien no paraba de mirarla. "¿Me he dejado algo de espuma por algún lado?". Castle frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta. "Que por qué no dejas de mirarme así". Rió Kate dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

"Porque estoy esperando a que me digas qué te ha parecido mi sorpresa". Llevó su dedo índice al borde superior del albornoz bajándoselo lentamente mientras le acariciaba la piel del hombro.

"¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?". Se hizo la interesante disfrutando de aquella caricia mientras se untaba las piernas de loción.

"Venga ya… ¿me vas a decir que no has estado leyendo el último libro de tu alter ego?". Siguió bajando el albornoz dejándole medio brazo al descubierto, acariciándoselo y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de la inspectora, besándoselo con delicadeza.

Kate se mordió el labio intentando ahogar un gemido. "Como sigas por ahí, vamos a acabar igual que Rook y Heat en tu libro". Cerró los ojos recordando la escena de sexo que había leído hacía tan sólo unos minutos y con la que, tenía que reconocer, hasta ella se había calentado. Sobre todo imaginándose esas escenas con su escritor favorito.

Rick sonrió en su cuello acariciando ahora su espalda mientras daba cortos besos en su piel. "No me importaría…". Susurró en su oído lamiéndole detrás de la oreja.

Kate suspiró dejando salir todo el aire. Ese juego la estaba encendiendo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, al igual que Jameson con Nikki. "No quiero que se enfríe la cena. Tenía muy buena pinta". Se giró para quedar frente a él y le acarició la mejilla con amor. "Después podemos llevar a la práctica la escena del libro". Propuso con voz seductora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del escritor.

Rick atrapó sus labios con intensidad mientras la agarraba de la nuca y acariciaba su pelo en esa zona. "Le tomo la palabra, inspectora". Se levantó de la cama rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. Si se quedaba allí medio minuto más no le importaría la cena y no se levantarían de la cama en toda la noche, pero no precisamente por estar durmiendo.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y se quitó el albornoz dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de embadurnarse de crema. Cuando acabó, se puso algo de ropa interior y un pijama cómodo. Se giró y vio cómo Castle había estado todo el rato mirándola desde el quicio de la puerta. Sonrió acercándose a él y dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

"Gracias…". Susurró con cariño acariciándole la mejilla. "Necesitaba ese rato de descanso, y lo del libro, ha sido un detalle muy dulce". Volvió a besarle, esta vez fugazmente. "Y la dedicatoria…" Susurró mordiéndose el labio y respirando hondo. "Es, simplemente, perfecta. Gracias".

Castle la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola a él. Juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse, perdidos en los ojos del otro. "Todo lo que pueda decirte, se queda corto Kate". Susurró antes de besarla con infinito amor.

Salieron al salón donde estaba todo preparado para cenar. Tan sólo tuvieron que sacar la cena del horno y servirla. Disfrutaron de un buen rato de charla distendida mientras se acababan la cena.

Beckett recogió y limpio todos los platos y cubiertos utilizados mientras Castle se sentaba en el sofá y la esperaba tecleando frenéticamente en su ordenador. Cuando acabó, se sentó junto a él apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Miró la pantalla del ordenador y vio que parecía que estaba empezando un nuevo libro.

"¿Otro de Nikki?". Preguntó mientras leía por encima lo que él había escrito.

"Sí. Sólo queda uno para cumplir con el contrato de la editorial. Y la verdad es que ya tengo muchas ideas en mente que me gustaría ir plasmando en el documento antes de que se me olvidaran". Sonrió besando la cabeza de ella y dejando de teclear durante un momento para mirarla. "¿Estás muy cansada?". Preguntó con voz dulce.

Kate negó mirándole sonriente. "No mucho. El baño me ha reconfortado. Así que creo que voy a seguir leyendo tu manuscrito mientras tú plasmas tus ideas sobre el ordenador". Besó la comisura de sus labios levantándose y yendo a la habitación a por el libro. Volvió y se sentó cómoda y medio apoyada en él dispuesta a leer. "¿Te molesto mucho para escribir si me apoyo así?". Abrió el manuscrito por donde lo había dejado.

"No, tranquila. Mientras pueda mover bien la mano, no hay problema". Le sonrió con cariño y echó un vistazo al manuscrito queriendo saber por qué página iba. "Oh, veo que vas casi por la mitad. Es usted una ávida lectora, inspectora". Susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

"Cuando se trata de tus novelas, sí". Confesó sonriente aún a sabiendas de que eso provocaría un gran aumento del ego del escritor.

Sin embargo, Rick sólo sonrió, sin hacer ningún comentario. Le encantaba que ella reconociera que le gustaban sus novelas. Se concentró en escribir y ella en leer.

Una hora después, los ojos de Kate ya no podían más con la lectura. Cerró el manuscrito dejándolo sobre la mesa que tenían enfrente y se giró para mirar a Rick. Sonrió al verlo muy concentrado, supuso que intentando poner en orden sus ideas para que quedaran mejor. Miró el reloj del ordenador y vio que ya era tarde.

"Cariño, vámonos a la cama anda". Sugirió pícaramente acariciando su pecho por encima de la camiseta del pijama. "Si no estás muy cansado… podemos imitar a Nikki y a Rook". Susurró en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Castle en cuanto escuchó aquello cerró la pantalla de su ordenador casi de golpe dejándolo sobre la mesa y se puso en pie ofreciéndole la mano a Beckett para que se levantara.

"Wow, sí que han tenido efecto mis palabras". Rió ella agarrando su mano y levantándose. Al hacerlo, tiró del brazo del escritor pegándolo a ella y lo besó con intensidad. "Espérame en la cama que voy a coger mis esposas". Alzó la ceja interpretando su mirada más sexy y lo empujó para que fuera a la habitación.

Aquella noche, de nuevo, dieron rienda suelta a su amor, pero esta vez llevaron a cabo los mismos pasos que habían seguido los protagonistas de la saga más famosa de Richard Castle, con las esposas de Nikki/Beckett incluidas.

 **Parece que la convivencia no les está resultando para nada aburrida. ¿Qué opináis?**


	43. Chapter 43

Aquella mañana, como llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, los despertó el sonido del despertador del móvil de Beckett. Hacía casi 8 meses que vivían juntos, aunque la mayor parte de los fines de semana regresaban al loft para estar con Alexis y Martha. Su relación iba viento en popa. Sentían que cada día se querían más. Habían superado aquel test de embarazo negativo y se habían dedicado a conocerse mejor y a aprender a vivir el uno con el otro. Eso no quitaba para que de vez en cuando tuvieran alguna que otra riña, pues los dos eran personas de mucho carácter. Pero siempre terminaban arreglándolo. Era más fuerte el amor que se tenían.

En cuanto a la jefa de Beckett, un día, sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada, pidió que la inspectora y Castle fueran a su despacho. Allí les dijo que no era tonta y que sabía perfectamente que estaban juntos. Les dijo que no habría problema con aquello siempre y cuando su relación sentimental no afectara a la relación laboral. Ellos suspiraron aliviados y prometieron que así sería. Desde entonces intentaban no tener muchas muestras de afecto delante de toda la comisaría, pero alguna que otra vez sí que se habían permitido el lujo de darse un beso rápido o de dedicarse una fugaz caricia.

Alguna que otra semana habían ido a hacer una visita a Alyson a casa de sus abuelos. Habían jugado con ella, se la habían llevado a pasear al parque o incluso a comer o al cine. Les encantaba pasar rato con la niña y disfrutaban casi tanto como ella de esos encuentros.

Se acercaba la navidad y Castle ya estaba planeándolo todo. Era su primera Navidad juntos, como pareja y no quería defraudar a Beckett. Aunque ella no había sido de muchas fiestas navideñas desde que ocurriera lo de su madre, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada e intrigada por lo que Castle tuviera en mente. Además, pasadas las fiestas, se cumpliría un año que estaban juntos.

Como casi todas las mañanas, Beckett se metió a la ducha mientras Castle preparaba el desayuno y hablaba por teléfono con su hija para saber qué tal le iba en la universidad. Aquel día también le preguntó cuándo iría a casa para pasar las fiestas.

"Esta noche hay una fiesta en la residencia y me gustaría quedarme. Pero prometo llegar para el mañana a mediodía y ayudarte a preparar todo". Informó la pelirroja.

"Está bien. Pero no te retrases mucho mañana que quiero que me ayudes a montar alguna cosilla". Sujetaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras cocinaba unas ricas tortitas. El café ya esperaba a Kate sobre la mesa.

"Tranquilo que estaré allí puntual, para comer y después ayudarte a lo que quieras". Sonrió al otro lado del teléfono. Le encantaba ese lado infantil de su padre. "Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Qué tal te va todo con Beckett?".

Rick sonrió ante la pregunta, echando en un plato las tortitas. "Muy bien hija. La verdad es que todo muy bien". Sonrió pensando en que su relación con Kate no podía ir mejor.

"¿Has pensado en dar un paso más?".

Esa pregunta pilló un poco descolocado al escritor. "¿Un paso más?".

"Sí papá, ya sabes. Proponerle matrimonio". Comentó la adolescente con tranquilidad.

"¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso?". Preguntó él.

"Papá, lleváis casi un año juntos. 8 meses sin separaros casi ni para ir al baño. Además, que os conocéis de hace más años. Yo creo que podría ser un buen momento para que, al menos, os lo planteéis".

"Bueno, ya veremos calabaza". Se secó las manos después de limpiar los cacharros que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno.

Alexis notó cierta inseguridad en la voz de su padre. "¿Tienes miedo de asustarla?".

Rick sopesó la pregunta y soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Sí… Yo también he estado pensando en lo que me has dicho, pero no me atrevo. No quiero alejarla de mí". Confesó sentándose en la mesa con todo ya preparado.

"Creo que los dos sois adultos, sensatos y que os queréis. Podríais hablarlo. Yo sé que ella te hace feliz, pero también sé que te encantaría casarte con ella". Adivinó la joven.

"Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora tengo la cabeza centrada en la decoración del árbol de Navidad de este año. Quiero que sea el más grande que hemos montado nunca". Informó cambiando el tono de voz por uno más animado.

Alexis rió al otro lado de la línea. "Mientras no me hagas llenar de nieve artificial todo el loft como hace 6 años, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el árbol". Ambos rieron recordando aquellas Navidades.

Tras un par de bromas más acerca de la Navidad, padre e hija dieron por finalizada la conversación y quedaron al día siguiente en el loft para preparar todo.

Beckett salió ya vestida a desayunar, le dio un beso en los labios a Castle y se sentó a la mesa con él, ignorando todo lo que la cabeza del escritor estaba pensando.

"Alexis dice que esta noche se queda que hay una fiesta. Mañana llegará a mediodía que me tiene que ayudar a preparar muchas cosas". Informó el escritor mientras desayunaban.

"Rick, aún faltan 5 días para nochebuena". Rió al ver las ganas que tenía él de preparar todo. "Además, si lo hacéis mañana, no podré ayudaros. Tengo que trabajar".

"De eso se trata. De que tú no estés presente. Quiero que sea sorpresa y te lo encuentres todo preparado cuando llegues a casa a cenar. Porque… estos días que está Alexis, iremos al loft, ¿te parece bien?". Se llevó un trozo de tortita a la boca.

"Ya sabes que sí". Cogió su mano con cariño sonriéndole. "No vamos a dejar a Alexis sola. Será como un fin de semana largo". Le guiñó el ojo.

"Gracias". Sonrió terminando de desayunar y encaminándose a la ducha para terminar de prepararse cuanto antes.

La jornada en la comisaría sucedió sin nada del otro mundo. Resolvieron muy pronto el homicidio que les habían asignado esa mañana y el resto del día pasó sin mayor complicación.

Al día siguiente, al no tener un caso entre manos, Beckett fue sola a comisaría a ir avanzando con el papeleo que tenía atrasado mientras Castle se fue al loft para ir preparando todo y que cuando llegara Alexis sólo faltara algún que otro detalle.  
La pelirroja llegó, como había prometido, a mediodía y ayudó a su padre a decorar todo el loft de arriba abajo. Les encantaba esos momentos juntos, porque a pesar de que Alexis ya no era una cría, les recordaba a los buenos momentos que habían pasado padre e hija años anteriores. Para ellos las Navidades eran unas fiestas en las que se lo pasaban en grande.

Así que, entre el trabajo de decoración de Castle y el papeleo de Beckett, la pareja no se vio en todo el día. Quedaron en que Kate iría a casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al loft. Rick la recogería allí para ir juntos a reunirse con Alexis y con Martha en la casa ya decorada.

Kate llegó sobre las 8 de la tarde a casa. No habían tenido mucho trabajo, pero estaba algo nerviosa por ver todo lo que había preparado el escritor en el loft. Además, el hecho de no haberlo visto en todo el día, la tenía algo tristona. Nada más entrar en su casa y cerrar la puerta, sin darle opción ni a encender la luz, Castle se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionándola contra la pared y besándola con intensidad. Beckett se asustó por el asalto del escritor, pero cuando descubrió que era él no dudó ni un instante en sucumbir a sus besos y en seguirle aquel apasionado beso.

"¡Qué bobo eres! ¡Qué susto me has dado!". Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo riñéndole entre risas y besos.

"Perdón, perdón. Es que han sido muchas horas sin verte, sin acariciarte, sin besarte". Fue besando toda su cara provocando una enorme sonrisa en ella.

"¿Nunca te vas a cansar de mí?". Preguntó picarona acariciando su pecho con lentitud, provocándole.

"Creía que usted ya sabría esa respuesta, inspectora". Atrapó sus labios de nuevo, con ansias, buscando su lengua y jugando con ella. Quería demostrarle que no, que jamás se cansaría de ella, ni de sus labios, su pelo, sus ojos…

"Ummm… creo que ya me ha quedado claro que no". Sonrió entre besos agarrándose a su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, descansando.

Rick la abrazó con ternura dándole un beso en el pelo. "Anda, ve a ducharte que Alexis y mi madre están preparando la cena y no me fío de ellas. No quiero que me quemen la casa".

Kate rió entre sus brazos y le besó el pecho. "Confías más en tu hija que en ti mismo así que no mientas. Lo que quieres es llegar cuanto antes y enseñarme lo que has preparado". Se separó del abrazo sonriente.

"Creo que no me gusta que me conozcas tan bien". Bromeó guiñándole el ojo mientras veía como ella se quitaba las botas.

Cuando Kate se encaminó a la habitación Rick le dio una palmada suave en el trasero. Se giró para mirarle, sorprendida pero divertida.

"Que sepa, señor Castle, que puedo denunciarle por acoso". Se fue acercando peligrosamente a él hasta tocarle el pecho con su dedo índice.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué he hecho para merecer eso?". La miraba con intensidad.

"Acosarme en mi propia casa, atacarme y empotrarme contra la puerta. Y ahora, ¡tocarme el culo!". Exclamó fingiendo estar escandalizada. Rick rió. "Pero tienes razón, creo que será mejor dispararte en vez de denunciarte. Más efectivo". Dirigió su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su pantalón donde guardaba aún su pistola enfundada.

"Tss, tss, tss. Frena fiera". Le agarró la mano antes de que cogiera el arma y la atrajo a él sujetándola por la nuca para besarla con ganas.

Beckett pasó la mano por la nuca de él, atrayéndolo más a ella, besándolo con ganas también mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Ese juego que tenían, después de tanto tiempo, todavía les seguía encantando, y encendiendo.

"Uf…". Kate le mordió el labio con picardía. "¿Tienes mucha prisa por llegar al loft?". Susurró en sus labios volviéndolo a besar y a jugar con su lengua.

"Ya no". La cogió por el trasero haciendo que ella pasara las piernas alrededor de su cintura y siguieron besándose hasta el cuarto, cayendo sobre la cama.

Dieron rienda suelta a todo tipo de besos, mordiscos, caricias, lametazos. La única melodía que se escuchaba en la casa eran sus continuos y cada vez más altos gemidos. Después, se fueron a la ducha, juntos, donde no pudieron evitar volver a amarse.

Llegaron a la puerta del loft con dos radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros. Se sentían contentos, felices, completos. Rick se paró antes de abrir la puerta. Cogió las manos de Kate y la miró a los ojos. "Sé que para ti estas fiestas dejaron de serlo hace unos años, pero quiero, intentar al menos, que vuelva ese espíritu navideño a ti. Que disfrutes casi tanto como lo hago yo con todo esto".

Kate besó sus labios con infinito amor y lo miró sonriente con mezcla de cierta tristeza y amor. "Prometo intentar abrirme a ese espíritu, ¿vale?". Le acarició la mejilla.

Castle se acercó a besarla y ambos alargaron ese beso durante unos minutos. "Con eso me vale". Le dio un beso rápido y agarró su mano para entrar juntos. "Vamos, que aunque no huela a quemado, no me fío de mi madre". Abrió la puerta de par en par y dejó que fuera ella la que pasara primero.

Los ojos de Beckett se agrandaron y brillaron ante tanta luz en la decoración. El salón estaba presidido por un enorme árbol de navidad, decorado con infinitas figuras, bolas y demás e iluminado con cientos de bombillitas, tanto blancas como de colores diferentes. En la punta había una estrella. Miró a su alrededor y vio espumillones de colores por toda la casa, sobre todo en la barandilla de las escaleras. Volvió a fijarse en el árbol y descubrió unos paquetes envueltos debajo. Supuso que eran decorativos puesto que todavía no era Nochebuena.

Rick, al ver que ella no decía nada y seguía mirándolo todo sorprendida, se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó con cariño. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y pasó las manos por su cintura, pegándola a él. "¿Te gusta?". Preguntó en un susurró en su oído.

"Es alucinante Castle". Consiguió pronunciar la inspectora. "Creo que no había visto nunca un árbol tan grande dentro de una casa". Sonrió pegándose más a él.

"Aunque de momento los regalos que hay debajo del árbol son de mentira, en Nochebuena estará repleto de regalos para vosotras tres". Le dio un dulce beso en el cuello.

"No hace falta que me compres nada…". Susurró observando cada detalle del árbol. ¡Tenía hasta nieve artificial! "Creo que estas van a ser las mejores Navidades en muchos años y con eso, créeme, me vale". Se acurrucó entre sus brazos sintiéndose protegida. Desde que había visto toda la decoración no había podido evitar acordarse de su madre y de que ni su padre ni ella habían vuelto a sacar esos adornos desde que ella se fuera.

"Bueno, aún así, algo te traerá Papá Noel". Hizo que se girara entre sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios. "Ya se lo he encargado y no creo que pueda cancelarlo. No le hagas ese feo, anda". Su tono de voz era mimoso y su sonrisa, bastante grande.

Kate acarició la mejilla del escritor devolviéndole la sonrisa. "No le haré ese feo, pero prométeme que no será nada escandalosamente caro". Le miró a los ojos.

"Prometido". La besó con intensidad y ella se agarró a su cintura para besarle mejor.

Estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no se enteraron de que tres personas bajaban del piso de arriba y se acercaban a ellos.

"¡Qué bien que ya habéis llegado! La mesa está preparada y la cena lista". Martha se acercó a ellos gesticulando como siempre, muy sonriente. Hizo que Rick soltara a Kate y abrazó fuerte a la inspectora.

"¿Qué te parece el árbol Kate?". Preguntó la pelirroja mientras su abuela seguía abrazando a la inspectora y ella besaba la mejilla de su padre.

"Es impresionante". Le sonrió a Alexis.

"Yo, personalmente, nunca había visto uno tan grande y tan decorado". Su voz hizo que Kate se soltara de Martha y se dirigiera a él, muy sonriente.

"¡Papá! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?". Se abrazó a él tras saludarlo con un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

"Me llamó Richard este mediodía ofreciéndome venir a cenar con vosotros. Como en Navidad tengo que estar fuera de la ciudad, se le ocurrió cenar en familia hoy". Miró agradecido a Castle y éste le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa

Kate miró a su novio y le sonrió, también agradecida. "Entonces, ¿cenamos?". Propuso ladeando la cabeza sintiéndose tremendamente a gusto y feliz al tener a los suyos reunidos aquella noche.

Los 5 se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de una suculenta cena que Alexis, Martha y Jim habían preparado mientras Rick terminaba de organizar los adornos de toda la casa. Charlaron de todo un poco, centrándose, sobre todo en la universidad de Alexis. La joven pelirroja les fue contando qué tal llevaba cada asignatura y tanto Jim como Kate aprovecharon para darle ciertos consejos que ellos recordaban de cuando estudiaban Derecho, la misma carrera que estaba haciendo la hija del escritor. Kate, incluso se ofreció a ayudarla siempre que pudiera. Aquello sirvió para que todos se sintieran a gusto con todos. Después, dirigieron la conversación al libro que Castle estaba escribiendo, cómo no, otro de la saga Nikki Heat y que llevaba bastante avanzado, aunque hacía semanas que no había seguido escribiendo y Gina ya empezaba a presionarle. El trabajo de la inspectora también fue motivo de conversación, que comenzó durante los postres.

"Por cierto, ahora que estáis todos aquí, quiero que sepáis que no trabajo en todas las Navidades". Todos la miraron sorprendida, pero sobre todo Castle que no se esperaba que su chica tuviera vacaciones en esas fiestas. De hecho, pensaba que igual hasta pedía hacer el turno de Nochebuena y Nochevieja para evitar la cena con ellos y que no la atormentaran los recuerdos. "He hablado esta mañana con Gates. Quería pedirle unos días, hasta después el día de Navidad, para estar tranquila esos días. Pero me ha obligado a tomarme unas vacaciones más amplias. Así que no tengo que volver hasta el 8 de enero". Finalizó su explicación encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y mordiéndose el labio mientras todos la miraban.

"Perfecto, así cuando yo vuelva podemos organizar otra comida o cena, pero esa vez, dejadme que sea en mi casa y que cocine yo". Pidió el abogado agarrando la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa. Todos asintieron conformes y sonrientes.

"O sea que mañana es tu último día de trabajo hasta la vuelta, ¿no?". Quiso asegurarse el escritor que en su cabeza ya empezaba a organizar miles de planes para ellos esos días.

"Eso es". Corroboró ella sonriente. "Y no, no empieces a pensar en diferentes planes. Me apetece tranquilidad. Y si surge algún plan, que sea de repente". Pidió mirándole con cariño.

Rick torció el morro no muy conforme con aquello. Quería sorprenderla organizando unas bonitas vacaciones para esquiar o lo que fuera. Pero accedió ante la mirada suplicante de ella. "Está bien, pero no hagas planes para el 7 de enero". La amenazó con su dedo índice, sonriéndole y mirándola de manera especial. Ellos sabían perfectamente que aquel día era importante.

Kate sonrió enamorada mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio. Ella también estaba imaginándose diferentes planes en su cabeza para esos días, pero lo que había dicho era verdad: quería tranquilidad y que las cosas surgieran por sí solas.

Recogieron todo lo de la cena preparando el lavavajillas y se despidieron de Jim que se fue alegando que estaba cansado de tanto trabajo. El abogado recordó que tenían una cena pendiente en su casa para cuando volviera después de Navidad. Alexis se subió a su habitación para descansar y Martha, Castle y Beckett se quedaron abajo tomando algo antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Castle acompañó como siempre a Beckett a comisaría. Sólo que ese día no les costó tanto levantarse e ir hasta allí para trabajar sabiendo que a partir de aquella tarde tendrían unos cuantos días para ellos dos, sin la comisaría ni asesinatos de por medio. Al no tener ningún caso entre manos pudieron salir antes de lo que pensaban. Kate le dijo a Castle que había quedado con Lannie para ir a tomar algo y ponerse al día. Aunque se veían muy a menudo en la morgue, hacía mucho tiempo que no quedaban y se contaban sus cosas. Pero lo cierto era que la inspectora quería ir a comprarle algo a Rick para ponerle debajo del pedazo de árbol de su loft. Aprovechó también para coger algún detalle para Martha y Alexis. Dejó los regalos en el coche para que Rick no los viera al llegar a casa y subió al loft con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando entró vio que todo estaba en silencio y no había luz. Se extrañó. Sabía que tanto Martha como Alexis iban a salir aquella noche, pero Castle le había dicho que se quedaría en casa escribiendo.

"¿¡Hola!?". Alzó la voz dando la luz principal mientras colgaba su chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero de la entrada. "¿Castle?". Fue adentrándose en la casa. En el salón no había nadie.

Fue al despacho del escritor y allí todo estaba en silencio. No había rastro de él. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba en la habitación o dándose un baño, pero la oscuridad del resto de las habitaciones le indicó que allí no había nadie. Sorprendida, volvió a por su bolso y sacó su móvil. Maldijo aquellas nuevas tecnologías, que aunque les facilitaban la vida en cierta manera, duraban muy poco sus baterías. Su móvil se había quedado sin carga y se había apagado. Corrió a la habitación para ponerlo a cargar y poder llamar a Rick cuanto antes. Mientras el aparato se encendía, se quitó la ropa y se puso algo cómodo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para que le diera el cable del cargador y encendió el teléfono. Vio que tenía un par de mensajes de Castle diciéndole que por favor le llamara y también tres llamadas perdidas de él. Se asustó, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y el móvil le temblaba entre las manos.

 **¿Malas noticias?**


	44. Chapter 44

Beckett pulsó cómo pudo el nombre del escritor en la pantalla para llamarle y espero ansiosa y mordiéndose las uñas a que él respondiera. En los mensajes no decía que fuera grave, pero sí que por favor se pusiera en contacto con él cuanto antes.

"Kate". Respondió el escritor la llamada al segundo tono.

"Rick, lo siento. Me había quedado sin batería. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Les ha pasado algo a Alexis o a tu madre?". La angustia que sentía empezaba a oprimirle el pecho. Pero al menos estaba escuchando su voz, y eso en cierta manera, la reconfortaba.

"Tranquila. Estoy bien, los tres estamos bien. No se trata de ellas ni de mí". Kate suspiró aliviada.

"¿Entonces?". Inquirió aún nerviosa.

"Al poco rato de llegar a casa me han llamado del hospital. Los abuelos de Alyson han tenido un accidente de coche. Iban los tres. La niña está fuera de peligro. Le han tenido que operar de urgencia pero ya está recuperándose. Con los abuelos… no han podido hacer nada…Estaban muy graves.". La voz de Rick sonaba algo apagada, triste. "Estoy esperando a que me dejen pasar a ver a Aly, aunque aún está dormida".

"Voy ahora mismo para allí. Salgo de casa en 5 minutos". Colgó la llamada y volvió a vestirse. Ésta vez algo más cómoda y menos formal que para ir a trabajar: vaqueros, botas, jersey y chaqueta. Cogió el bolso y las llaves de casa y salió corriendo hacia su coche para ir al hospital.

En poco menos de 20 minutos llegaba al hospital. Se bajó del coche y se acercó rápidamente a Recepción para que le dijeran dónde estaba la niña. Subió en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, salió con rapidez girando hacia la derecha por el pasillo que le habían indicado. A pocos metros estaba Castle, sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo, esperando frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban colocando a Alyson.

"Rick". Se acercó a él con rapidez sentándose a su lado y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir nada, se abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo, dándole un beso en el hombro. Seguía nerviosa desde que había llegado a casa y no se había encontrado a Castle allí.

Rick correspondió al abrazo con cariño y le besó el pelo. "Tranquila". Le acarició la espalda suavemente y medio sonrió.

Kate levantó la cabeza sin soltarse del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. "Pensaba que te había pasado algo…". Susurró mientras elevaba una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla muy suavemente.

"Siento haberte asustado. Salí corriendo de casa en cuanto me llamaron. Por lo visto los abuelos de Aly habían dado mi número por si algo les pasaba". Besó la frente de su compañera.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está la niña?". Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

"Parece que volvían del parque. Conducía el abuelo y en algún momento, perdió el control. No se sabe muy bien cómo ni por qué. Yo mismo he ido en su coche mientras conducía él y siempre lo hacía con precaución. No sé, no me cuadra que de repente se le haya ido el control del volante". Informó mirando también hacia la puerta de la habitación. Iba a seguir hablando para informarle del estado de la niña pero vio cómo Beckett sacaba con rapidez el móvil y llamaba a alguien.

"Espo, ¿sigues en comisaría?". Esperó a que le contestara. "Bien, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que te enteres de quién está llevando la investigación de un accidente de coche que ha tenido lugar hace unas 3 horas cerca de Central Park. En el coche iban Alyson y sus abuelos". Escuchó a su interlocutor. "Aly está fuera de peligro, pero los abuelos… no han sobrevivido". Se mordió el labio al dar aquella información. "Castle no cree que haya sido un accidente. Por favor, entérate de lo que puedas". Colgó la llamada y sonrió a Rick.

"Sí que es efectivo esto de tener relaciones con la policía". Bromeó el escritor atrayéndola por los hombros y besándole la cabeza. Kate sonrió un poco. "Aly está fuera de peligro después de que la hayan tenido que operar por una rotura de bazo. Supongo que del golpe. Además de eso no tiene más que algún golpe en el cuerpo, pero nada serio". Kate apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y éste empezó a darle caricias en el pelo. "Me han dicho que esperara aquí a que la acomodaran e la habitación y que cuando acabaran podría entrar a verla".

"Pobrecita…". Susurró Kate pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar la niña en unos meses.

Alguien se acercó con rapidez hacia donde ellos estaban, sobresaltándolos. Eran dos personas mayores. A Beckett sus caras le resultaron familiares, pero no sabía decir de qué los conocía. Los vieron mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

"Perdonad, ¿buscan algo?". Preguntó el escritor mirando receloso a esas dos personas.

"A nuestra nieta". Contestaron con sequedad los dos ancianos a la vez.

Beckett y Castle se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Kate se deshizo del abrazo de Rick y se levantó.

"¿Ustedes son los padres de Jack Marlowe?". Preguntó recordando perfectamente el nombre del padre de la niña.

"Así es. ¿Y usted es?". Preguntó la abuela mirándola con cara de asco.

"Una amiga de Aly". Los miró con seriedad. No le gustaba nada la brusquedad con la que hablaban o la miraban.

Castle se puso también en pie y se acercó a Kate. Pasó un brazo por detrás de ella hasta posar la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?". La seriedad de la voz de Rick era palpable.

"Ver a nuestra nieta. Tenemos derecho". Ahora fue el abuelo el que habló mirando sin inmutarse tanto a Beckett como a Castle.

"Derecho del que hasta ahora no han hecho uso. Porque no han ido a verla en ningún momento. Estaban tan enfadados porque el juez les dio la custodia a los padres de Paula que ni siquiera se preocuparon por ver cómo estaba su querida nieta". Contestó Kate enfadada.

"No le tolero que le hable así a mi mujer". Se le encaró aquel hombre a Beckett. "¿Quién se cree usted que es para juzgarnos?". Se fue acercando a la inspectora en una postura amenazante.

Kate, acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones por culpa de su trabajo, no se achantó. Se quedó quieta, mirándole con seriedad. "Soy la persona que ha llevado a su nieta al cine cuando sus abuelos no podían, la que la cuidó y consoló cuando su hijo asesinó a Paula". Espetó con tranquilidad pero demostrando su entereza y su fuerza ante aquellas personas.

"Kate…". Rick la agarró del brazo suavemente. Sabía que él habría contestado exactamente lo mismo y probablemente de peores formas que ella, pero no quería que empezaran una pelea allí, no delante de la habitación de la niña.

Beckett se soltó del agarre de Castle, aunque sin brusquedad. Entendió lo que él quería decirle y se separó un poco de aquel hombre, pero sin perder el contacto visual con él.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada más, el médico salió de la habitación de Alyson y les dio permiso para entrar a verla. Todavía estaba dormida, pero no tardaría en despertarse.

Los abuelos, rápidamente entraron a la habitación y se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la cama donde su nieta descansaba. Castle miró a Beckett y ésta suspiró intentando librarse de la tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

"¿Quién se supone que se va a quedar a la niña ahora que sus abuelos han muerto?". Preguntó mirando a Rick mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del pasillo.

"Supongo que ellos, pero no lo sé". Rick se sentó a su lado mirando hacia el interior de la habitación donde aquellas dos personas mayores miraban a Alyson como si fuera la persona más importante de sus vidas. Negó con la cabeza pensando en lo fría y egoísta que podía llegar a ser la gente.

El móvil de Beckett los sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo cogió con rapidez, sobre todo al ver que se trataba de su compañero.

"Beckett, creo que tenéis razón. No parece que fuera un accidente. Alguien lo provocó. Hay huellas de las ruedas de dos coches: el de los abuelos de Aly y el de otro que todavía no hemos podido reconocer. Pero seguimos en ello". Informó el moreno.

"Gracias Espo. Mirad las cámaras de tráfico a ver si podéis ver al otro coche, o incluso tal vez el supuesto accidente". Colgó mirando a Castle que había escuchado toda la conversación.

"¿Quién puede tener algún interés en matar a esas personas?". Preguntó el escritor sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban averiguando.

"Jack, supongo. Pero está en la cárcel". Elevó los hombros sin saber la respuesta y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla dejando descansar su cuerpo.

"Pero ha podido tener ayuda". La miró y posó la mano sobre su rodilla, apretándosela con cariño. Ella le miró y le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. "Podríamos mirar qué visitas o llamadas ha recibido Jack en los últimos meses. No creo que hayan sido muchas".

"Buena idea. Le pondré un mensaje a Espo para que lo comprueben". Sacó el móvil y escribió el mensaje para su compañero. Volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolso y miró a la habitación. La niña seguía dormida. "¿Crees que la niña querrá irse con ellos?".

"No lo creo. Cuando hablé con el psicólogo que la había estado tratando para ver qué tal estaba evolucionando, me dijo que la niña sentía un miedo tremendo hacia su padre y todo lo que le rodeaba a él. Imagino que en ese pack están incluidos sus abuelos".

Kate agarró la mano de Rick y dejó de mirar a la habitación. "¿Podrías quedarte hasta que despierte para ver si está a gusto con sus abuelos?".

Castle la miró y asintió acariciando su mano suavemente. "¿Y tú?".

"Yo me voy a comisaría a investigar esto. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzada. Y quiero saber si sus abuelos tenían testamento hecho y si ahí ponía algo sobre la pequeña". Se levantó poniéndose la chaqueta y colgándose el bolso del hombro. "Llámame en cuanto la niña se despierte, por favor". Se agachó para darle un beso rápido en los labios y salió del hospital rumbo a la comisaría en su coche.

Una hora después la pequeña Alyson empezaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos lentamente intentando adivinar dónde se encontraba. Los padres de Jack se habían sentado en dos sillas que había en la habitación y Castle seguía fuera sentado en el pasillo, pero muy atento al interior.

"¿Abuela?". Susurró con voz débil la niña llamando a la mujer que la había estado cuidando estos meses.

"Cariño, estoy aquí". La abuela paterna se acercó a la cama y agarró su mano.

Aly frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos. Estaba confundida. Ella no buscaba a esa abuela, sino a la otra. A la madre de su madre, la que no se había separado de ella en ningún momento. Cuando sintió que esa mujer agarraba su mano, se soltó rápidamente de ella. "Tú no eres mi abuela". Espetó enfadada y temerosa volviendo a abrir los ojos para buscar a la que ella sentía como su verdadera abuela.

"No le digas eso a tu abuela, cielo". Se acercó el abuelo paterno también a la cama.

El rostro de la niña reflejó el pánico que sentía al estar en aquella habitación, sintiéndose cansada y dolorida, con aquellas dos personas a las que no quería ni ver. "No quiero veros, ¡fuera!". Se revolvió la pequeña intentando bajarse de la cama.

Castle, que hasta entonces había estado fuera presenciando la escena, se levantó corriendo y se acercó rápida a la cama de la niña, sujetándola con firmeza pero con amor para que no se moviera y no se le abriera la herida de la operación. "Aly cariño, tranquila, no te muevas. Yo estoy aquí". Acarició el pelo de la niña y observó cómo ella lo miraba con miedo. "Tranquila…". Susurró acercando a besar su cabeza con cariño.

"Rick…". Susurró la pequeña empezando a soltar todas las lágrimas de angustia que hasta ahora se había aguantado. Se abrazó al brazo del escritor con fuerza.

"Aléjate de nuestra nieta". Alzó la voz el hombre agarrando del otro brazo a Castle y tirando de él.

"Ya han oído a Alyson, ella no quiere que estén aquí. Lo más importante para ella ahora mismo es que esté tranquila y se recupere cuanto antes. Así que no la pongan más nerviosa y hagan el favor de salir de aquí". Contestó el escritor sin separarse de Aly ni un centímetro.

Una enfermera que había oído las voces se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

"Este hombre nos está echando de la habitación de nuestra nieta, NUESTRA nieta!". Contestó enfadada la mujer.

"Pero es que la niña no quiere veros. Lo acaba de decir bien clarito. Quiere que os alejéis de ella, exactamente igual que lleváis haciendo todo estos meses". Contestó Castle tremendamente enfadado.

"Lo siento, pero si la paciente no quiere que estén aquí, tengo que pedirles que me acompañen fuera". Les intentó convencer la enfermera.

"¡Pero es nuestra nieta!" Gritó el abuelo paterno.

"Sí, será su nieta, pero sin embargo, teníamos orden de llamar a este señor si algo les ocurría a sus abuelos o a ella. Así que, hagan el favor de marcharse de aquí". Se mantuvo firme señalándoles la puerta de la habitación.

Los ancianos no tuvieron otra opción que marcharse. Pero antes de salir completamente por la puerta, el hombre se giró a Castle amenazándolo. "Esto no va a quedar así". Y salieron dando un fuerte portazo.

La pequeña Alyson, dos días después de que la operaran, seguía ingresada en el hospital recuperándose. Se encontraba bien pero no querían darle el alta antes de asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ni el escritor ni la inspectora se habían separado de ella. Si no estaban los dos juntos, estaba él o se quedaba ella. Pero jamás la dejaban sola. Ese día, llamaron a Alexis para que se quedara con Alyson. Y allí estaban ellos, Castle y Beckett, en su casa después de haber estado en el despacho del notario que les había llamado para hablarles acerca del testamento de los abuelos de Alyson. Al parecer, en dicho testamento, si algo les ocurriera a ellos, le cedían la custodia de la pequeña a Castle. Sí, al escritor sólo, porque al no estar casado con la inspectora, no podían cedérsela a los dos. Y de elegir a uno, pensaron que la niña tendría mejor vida con Richard, puesto que gracias a sus libros, vivía muy bien y sería quién se podría ocupar mejor de Aly, económicamente hablando. La noticia de la custodia de la niña les pilló a los dos por sorpresa, pero sobre todo a Rick.

Era obvio que la niña no quería irse con sus abuelos paternos. Así lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión desde que estaba ingresada en el hospital. Además, según las pruebas que habían podido reunir en comisaría entre Ryan, Espo y Beckett, todo apuntaba a que los padres de Jack Marlowe habían sido los causantes de la muerte de los abuelos maternos de Alyson. Y por supuesto, si acababan siendo ciertas aquellas evidencias, acabarían los dos en la cárcel.

Castle suspiró por enésima vez, sentado en el sofá y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estancia. Beckett se acercó a él y le ofreció una copa de vino.

"Gracias". La cogió mirando fugazmente a la inspectora y dedicándole una mínima sonrisa. No sabía cómo se sentía, no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse, y mucho menos qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Kate se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una copa de vino para ella entre sus manos. Dio un pequeño sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesita. "Rick…". Llevó la mano a su espalda, acariciándosela suavemente. "¿Qué estás pensando?".

Castle dio un trago a la copa y la dejó junto a la de Kate. Se puso de costado en el sofá para poder mirarla mejor. "En que no sé qué hacer. En que no sé qué tenemos que hacer".

"Bueno, al que le han cedido la custodia es a ti. No a mí. Así que es una decisión tuya". Agarró su mano con suavidad y bajó la vista hacia sus dedos.

"Sí, me la han ofrecido a mí, pero yo estoy contigo y quiero contar contigo para esto. Porque para mí, tú eres lo más importante. Así que esto, es cosa de los dos". Afirmó con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla, a pesar de que ella mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Kate suspiró y elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus azules ojos. "No podemos dejar que la niña vaya a un centro y que allí le busquen una familia… Ha sufrido demasiado, no se lo merece…". Sus ojos empezaban a anegarse de lágrimas.

"Lo sé… Pero no sé si nosotros estamos preparados para esto, no sé si tú quieres hacerlo. No sé nada". Confesó con sinceridad bajando ahora él la mirada para no mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kate alzó su mano hasta tocar su mentón y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que la mirara. "Es cierto que esta situación es difícil, rara… Que no nos la esperábamos, en absoluto…". Se tomó unos segundos para pensar cómo decir aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace unos meses cuando estaba aterrada pensando que podría estar embarazada?". Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente retirándole las lágrimas. "Me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, estuviera embarazada o no, tú no te ibas a alejar de mi lado y que juntos podríamos con lo que viniera". Rick sonrió ligeramente recordando sus propias palabras. "Bien, pues hoy te las digo yo a ti". Kate le sonrió también. "No quiero ni pienso dejar que se lleven a Alyson a ningún centro. Y sé que tú tampoco lo soportarías. Tienes un instinto paternal tan enorme, que si pudieras acogerías en casa a todos los niños que se hubieran quedado huérfanos o que no tuvieran adónde ir". Se acercó más a él, besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios, justo donde había ido a parar una de sus lágrimas. "Te propongo que hagamos algo…". Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. "Acojamos a Aly en casa. Es Navidad. Ningún niño merece perderse la magia de la Navidad. Veamos cómo nos las apañamos. Seguro que juntos podremos hacerlo. Es una situación nueva, difícil. Y sé que me costará a mí mucho más que a ti. Y también sé que eso es lo que te da miedo de aceptar la custodia de Aly. Te da miedo cómo pueda acabar reaccionando yo". Rick bajó la mirada sintiéndose pillado por ella. Kate le volvió a elevar el mentón haciendo que la mirara y le sonrió. "Acepta su custodia, al menos por un tiempo, para ver si ella se adapta, si nos adaptamos nosotros. Sólo tenemos que encontrar un nuevo equilibrio, juntos, los tres".

Cuando Kate dejó de hablar, Castle se abrazó con fuerza a ella, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor cómo sus brazos lo rodeaban. Se sintió tremendamente reconfortado y muchísimo más tranquilo. Era cierto. Lo que más temía de acoger a Alyson era que su relación con Beckett se fuera a pique. Pero sus palabras y la sinceridad que vio en los ojos de Kate le hicieron ver que le hablaba totalmente en serio y con una seguridad que normalmente sólo le veía cuando trabajaba. "Gracias…". Susurró en su oído aún muy abrazado a ella.

"Esa niña me enamoró según la conocí. Gracias a ella supe que quería ser madre. No voy a dejarla ahora tirada". Le besó la mejilla con cariño y se separó del abrazo para mirarle sonriente.

Rick, al separarse de ella vio que sus mejillas estaban humedecidas. Ella también estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Acarició sus pómulos con cariño, secándoselos.

"¿Vamos al hospital a sustituir a Alexis?". Le sonrió besando sus dedos cuando él rozó sus labios.

"Sí, pero antes quiero que me prometas una cosa". Agarró sus manos mirándola a los ojos. Kate le miraba esperando a que hablara. "Quiero que, por favor, cada vez que tengas alguna duda, miedo o cuando simplemente sientas que no puedes más, que esto te está superando… me lo cuentes, lo compartas conmigo… Por favor, Kate, por favor…". Susurró mirándola a los ojos, agarrando sus manos, apretándolas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Te lo prometo…". Susurró ella apretando sus manos y perdiéndose en la mirada de él.

Se sonrieron con amor, con complicidad. Estaban juntos y lo seguirían estando si conseguían apoyarse mutuamente a cada paso que dieran. Este iba a ser un importante paso para ellos, pero se sentían seguros de la mano del otro.

 **¿Qué os parece este nuevo paso? ¿Podrá nuestra pareja estrella con este nuevo reto? ¿Os lo esperábais?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Buenas noches. Ayer estuve todo el día intentando actualizar la historia pero no conseguí que la página me respondiera. Así que hoy os traigo un capítulo más largo y probablemente en un rato ponga otro más.**

 **Espero que os guste! :)**

Beckett se encontraba sentada en la butaca de la habitación de hospital de Alyson. La pequeña estaba dormitando en su cama. Aún era temprano. Según les habían dicho, el médico pasaría pronto con el alta de la niña.

Castle había ido a aceptar la custodia de la niña temporalmente, hasta que comprobaran cómo se adaptaban todos. Después de hablar con los asistentes sociales encargados del caso de Aly, fue a comprar algún juguete para que le llevara Papá Noel en Navidad a la niña, pues esa noche ya era Nochebuena.

Ryan y Espo habían conseguido la orden para detener a los abuelos paternos de Alyson. Las pruebas estaban claras: ellos habían sido los causantes de que el coche en el que iba la pequeña perdiera el control y se estrellara, provocando la muerte de los padres de Paula.

Kate estaba jugueteando con su móvil después de haber hablado por teléfono con su padre. La había llamado para despedirse porque se iba fuera de la ciudad por Navidades, como llevaba haciendo desde que su mujer Johanna había sido asesinada. Pero aquel año se iba más tranquilo pensando que su hija no se quedaba haciendo turnos, sino que se encontraba feliz, en familia, con el hombre al que amaba.

"Kate…"

La voz de la niña la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó de la butaca acercándose a su cama. Le acarició la frente con cariño. "Dime…".

"¿Me dejarás esta noche a Rabbit para dormir?". Susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Beckett sonrió ampliamente y asintió. "Claro que sí. Te lo dejaré siempre que quieras, pero hay que cuidarlo muy bien, ¿vale?". La niña asintió contenta y sonriente.

"¿A qué casa vamos a ir? ¿La tuya con Rick o en la que está también Alexis?".

"De momento a la que están Alexis y Martha". Jugueteo con los mechones rubios de la niña. "Allí es donde viene Papá Noel a dejar sus regalos". Observó cómo sus ojos se abrían mucho, sorprendida y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Un par de segundos después la mirada de la pequeña se teñía de tristeza y bajaba la cabeza. "Pero… para mí no va a traer nada porque no sabe que estoy allí con vosotros".

Una ternura enorme invadió el cuerpo de Kate. Le agarró suavemente el mentón haciendo que elevara la cabeza y la mirara. "Yo ya le he avisado de que vas a estar con nosotros y que ponga tus regalos debajo de nuestro árbol". Aly sonrió más animada. "¡Te va a encantar el árbol que ha montado Rick! ¡Es enorme! Y tiene un montón de adornos, ya lo verás". Le besó la cabeza mirándola con cariño y los ojos de Aly se iluminaron deseando llegar a la casa y descubrir ese árbol.

Un rato después, el médico aparecía en la habitación con el alta de Alyson. Beckett ayudó a la pequeña a ponerse la ropa con cuidado de que no se hiciera daño en la cicatriz de la operación. Recogieron sus cosas y con la niña en brazos, salieron hasta el coche de Beckett. Allí tenían ya una silla para el coche para la pequeña y en el maletero había un montón de ropa de la niña que Castle y ella habían cogido de la casa de sus abuelos.

Mientras conducía, y con el manos libres, Kate llamó a Castle para ver cómo iba. "Ya tenemos el alta y vamos de camino a casa". Informó mirando un segundo por el espejo a la niña, que iba concentrada mirando las calles de Nueva York.

"Perfecto, yo estoy llegando ya a casa, así que nos vemos allí". El escritor iba en su coche también con el manos libres puesto.

Quince minutos después Beckett con Alyson en brazos y alguna bolsa con ropa de la niña llegaban a la puerta del loft de Castle. Kate llamó al timbre esperando a que les abrieran y bajó a la pequeña al suelo. Quería que disfrutara del árbol de Navidad desde su altura.

Castle abrió la puerta del loft, sonriente y las dejó pasar dentro ayudando a Beckett con las bolsas que llevaba. Alexis y Marta observaban a la pareja con la niña desde la cocina.

Alyson, según entró, se acercó corriendo al árbol de Navidad. Sus ojos brillaban considerablemente. Estaba totalmente sorprendida y emocionada por lo que estaba viendo. Jamás había visto un árbol tan grande dentro de una casa. Empezó a tocar los detalles del árbol que estaban a su alcance, sonriendo enormemente. Castle dejó las bolsas con la ropa en la entrada, agarró la mano de Kate y los dos juntos se acercaron a Alyson por detrás de ella.

"¿Te gusta?". Preguntó el escritor mirando sonriente a la niña.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!". Excalmó muy contenta la niña.

Castle y Beckett se miraron sonrientes.

"Mañana bajaremos temprano a ver qué nos ha traído Papá Noel". Kate llevó su mano libre hasta el hombro de la pequeña.

"Sí, aunque sin duda, el regalo más grande y más bonito ya nos lo ha hecho". Dijo Castle provocando que tanto Alyson como Kate le miraran interrogantes. "Nos ha traído a esta preciosa niña a casa". Le guiñó el ojo a Kate y miró sonriente a Alyson.

La niña se abrazó fuerte a la pierna del escritor, sonriente. A pesar de todo lo malo que le había tocado vivir en los últimos mess, se sentía contenta de poder estar con aquellas dos personas que tanto cariño y amor le proporcionaban incluso sin ser de su familia.

"Alyson, cariño". Se acercó Alexis a ellos. "¿Quieres que te enseñe cuál será tú habitación en esta casa?". Le ofreció su mano sonriente.

La niña asintió y se agarró a la mano de la pelirroja. Ambas subieron las escaleras del loft. Martha y Alexis habían preparado la habitación de invitados para que fuera, de ahora en adelante, la habitación de Alyson. Estaba decorada con dibujos y adornos propios de una niña de tres años.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba, Kate se abrazó a Rick aún frente al árbol de Navidad. Él la rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

"¿Le has comprado muchas cosas?". Preguntó susurrando, aunque estaba completamente segura de que la niña sería la que tuviera el mayor número de regalos.

"Bueno, alguna que otra cosilla". Confesó él sonriente y aún abrazado a ella.

Martha se acercó a los dos mirándolos sonrientes. La pareja deshizo el abrazo y miró a la madre del escritor.

"Chicos, he de deciros que me siento tremendamente orgullosa de vosotros". Castle abrazó a Beckett por la cintura mientras escuchaban a su madre. "Aceptar la custodia de Alyson os hace aún mejores personas de lo que ya erais". Se abrazó a los dos dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

Castle y Beckett le sonrieron agradecidos.

"Y ahora, ¿por qué no vais a guardar las cosas de la niña en su cuarto mientras yo preparo algo de comer?". Se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Castle besó los labios de Beckett y se acercó a coger las bolsas con la ropa de Aly. "Madre, mejor llama para que nos traigan unas pizzas. No me fío todavía de tu comida". Subió las escaleras seguido de Beckett dejando en la cocina a una Martha haciéndose la ofendida.

La cena de Nochebuena iba a ser todo un banquete. Castle se pasó toda la tarde cocinando y no dejó que Beckett le ayudara. La inspectora sólo pudo poner la mesa. A media tarde, subió a la habitación de Aly donde estaba la pequeña jugando con Alexis.

"¿A qué jugáis?". Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Alexis y mirando de frente a Alyson.

"A las muñecas". Contestó la niña concentrada en mover a su muñeca y que pareciera que ésta andaba por sí sola.

Kate miró sonriente cómo la pelirroja hacía lo que la niña le decía con las muñecas.

"Aly, tengo que curarte la herida para que no se te ponga malita y no se te infecte".

En cuanto Kate pronunció aquellas palabras, la pequeña dejó las muñecas y negó con la cabeza, cambiando su expresión divertida a una seria y triste.

"Es muy importante que te la curemos para que no tengas que volver al hospital y te puedas quedar con nosotros Aly". Intentó convencerla Alexis para echarle un cable a Beckett.

"No". Contestó escuetamente la niña.

"A ver, ¿por qué no quieres que te la cure? En el hospital lo han estado haciendo todos los días". La voz de Beckett sonó tranquila, intentando infundirle confianza a la niña.

Alyson se cruzó de brazos acurrucándose en sí misma. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo. "No quiero".

Alexis miró a Kate sin entender la reacción de la niña. Kate miró a la joven y después centro su mirada en Aly. "No quieres que te veamos la cicatriz. ¿Es eso?". Preguntó con voz cariñosa.

La niña ni se inmutó, ni negó ni afirmó. Kate se acercó a ella acariciando su pelo con ternura. "Cariño, no pasa nada por tener una herida. Además, no es muy grande. Yo no me voy a asustar por vértela".

Aly bajó más la cabeza sin querer mirar a Alexis ni a Kate. La pelirroja observaba la escena en silencio. Pensó que a lo mejor Beckett se las arreglaba mejor sin ella allí para que Aly cediera y le pudiera currar la herida. Miró a Kate con una pequeña sonrisa. "Voy a ver si mi padre necesita que le ayude". Beckett asintió dedicándole una rápida sonrisa.

Alexis salió de la habitación dejando la puerta vuelta. Beckett se levantó y se acercó a una cómoda sobre la que había diferentes peluches. Entre ellos, su Rabbit. Lo cogió y se volvió a sentar en el suelo al lado de Alyson. "Toma". Se lo ofreció con cariño, sonriéndole.

Aly levantó la mirada para ver qué le ofrecía y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando descubrió aquel peluche que tanto le gustaba. Lo cogió entre sus manitas abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Te puedo contar un secreto?". Susurró la inspectora intentando crear un ambiente relajado. Aly la miró y asintió, aunque aún estaba algo recelosa. "Hace un tiempo, a mí también me tuvieron que operar". Apretó los labios para que aquellos recuerdos no la asaltaran demasiado. "Así que también tengo una cicatriz. Es pequeñita, pero al principio no quería que nadie me la viera". Alyson prestaba especial atención a las palabras de Kate. "Un día, Rick me convenció de que era una tontería que no dejara que nadie me la viera. Me dijo que él me quería y que me seguiría queriendo siempre a pesar de tener esa cicatriz. Esa marca le recordaba lo valiente y fuerte que yo había sido". Acarició la mejilla de Alyson con ternura y le sonrió. "Yo a ti te digo lo mismo cariño. Te quiero, mucho. Y aunque tengas una cicatriz, una marca, un golpe o lo que sea, jamás dejaré de hacerlo". La niña se relajó un poco. "Te propongo un trato". Aly se incorporó un poco para mirarla mejor, atenta. "Si te enseño mi cicatriz, tú me dejas que te cure la tuya, para que no quede fea y no pase nada al enseñarla". Le ofreció su mano esperando que se la estrechara.

Alyson dudó durante unos segundos, pero le acabó convenciendo la sonrisa y la amabilidad de Beckett. Chocó su manita con la de ella y se dieron un ligero apretón de manos.

"Perfecto. Ven". Kate se levantó del suelo ayudándola a ella a levantarse y la sentó sobre su camita. Ella se sentó a su lado quitándose la camiseta y quedándose en sujetador delante de Aly. "Mira". Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para que Alyson pudiera ver la cicatriz del pecho. "Así más o menos se quedará la tuya dentro de un tiempo". Vio a la niña concentrada mirando la marca y se mordió fuerte el labio. Los recuerdos de ese día venían a su cabeza y no quería ponerse mal delante de la niña. "¿Quieres tocarla?". Susurró con cariño. Aly asintió y llevó su mano con mucha suavidad y algo de miedo hasta el pecho de Kate, rozando ligeramente la cicatriz.

"¿Duele?". Preguntó la niña aún con sus deditos sobre la marca.

"No, ya no duele. Al principio sí, pero dejó de doler". Vio cómo seguía acariciándole la cicatriz y le sonrió tiernamente.

Alyson, más tranquila se tumbó en su cama levantándose la camiseta para que Beckett pudiera quitarle el apósito y curarle la cicatriz. Kate sonrió ante la seguridad de la niña y le besó la frente levantándose de la cama para alcanzar el botiquín que había llevado hasta allí. Volvió a sentarse en la cama con él, sin ponerse la camiseta, aún en sujetador. Con cuidado, despegó el apósito de la herida de Alyson y fue curándosela con mimo, tratando de hacerle en menor daño posible.

"Esto ya está cariño". Volvió a cubrirle la herida con un apósito nuevo y le ayudó a bajarse la camiseta.

En el momento en el que la niña se volvía a sentar en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso al escritor. "La cena ya está preparada. Cuando queráis, bajamos a cenar". Entró sonriente de verlas a las dos en la cama con complicidad, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Kate estaba sin su camiseta.

"Nosotras ya hemos terminado de curar la herida de Aly así que estamos listas para bajar a cenar". Respondió la inspectora cogiendo su camiseta y poniéndosela de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama acercándose a Rick al verlo mirarla interrogante. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Alexis apareció también por la puerta asomándose para mirar a los tres. "Me muero de hambre, así que o bajáis ya o me como yo todo". Aly fue rápida y salió de la habitación agarrándose a la mano de la pelirroja. Las dos, sonrientes bajaron al salón dispuestas a disfrutar de la cena.

Castle se quedó mirando a Beckett y ésta se abrazó a él colocando las manos en su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Rick la rodeó con sus brazos también.

"¿Todo bien?". Preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Uhum. Perfectamente". Le besó el pecho con cariño y se separó de él lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. "No quería que le curara la herida porque no quería que se la viera. Me ha costado un poquito convencerla de que no pasaba nada, pero al final, me ha dejado hacerlo sin problema". Informó mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Le has enseñado tu cicatriz?". Preguntó adivinando entonces por qué ella estaba sin la camiseta hacía unos minutos. Kate asintió y sin decir nada volvió a abrazarse a él, cerrando los ojos. Rick le besó el pelo con ternura. "Mi chica valiente…". Susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo la espalda de Beckett.

Permanecieron unos minutos más abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro, en silencio, únicamente roto por sus respiraciones pausadas. Después, salieron de la habitación y bajaron de la mano para cenar con Martha, Alexis y Alyson que los esperaban ya sentadas. Disfrutaron de una cena agradable y divertida donde no faltaron las risas de la pequeña, que a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más a gusto rodeada por aquellas personas.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era rodeado por fuertes brazos. Sus hombros empezaron a sentir cálidos besos. Sonrió pegándose más a la cama. Debía ser temprano aún, por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación. Se acurrucó en sus brazos intentando alargar el momento de sueño y sonrió cuando notó sus manos empezar a recorrer su espalda y su abdomen.

"Umm…". Protestó medio dormida.

"Va… despierta… que es Navidad y hay que ir a abrir los regalos". Susurró en su oído provocándole cientos de escalofríos.

"¿Abrir los regalos? ¡Pero si no pueden ser ni las 7 de la mañana! Castle, que estoy de vacaciones. Me gustaría poder dormir un poco más". Protestó con la voz aún ronca y adormilada, pero la sonrisa en sus labios delataba que le encantaba que él la despertara así.

"Vaya, ahora soy Castle. Sí que te he debido de molestar mucho para que me llames así". Mordió su oreja sin estar para nada enfadado.

Kate encogió el cuello intentando rehuir los besos de él en su oreja, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "Te lo ganas tú solito despertándome el día de Navidad a las 7 de la mañana". Le riñó cariñosa y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos, embelesados. Rick se acercó más a ella y la besó con ternura. Beso que Kate no dudó en prolongar agarrándole de la nuca mientras le daba suaves caricias por el cuello y el pelo.

"Buenos días". Susurró aún en sus labios atrayéndola más a él.

"Buenos días…". Correspondió ella volviendo a besarle.

"Feliz Navidad". Le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

Kate le sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para intensificar el contacto de la mano de él en su mejilla. "Feliz Navidad".

Castle posó las manos en su espalda pegándola por completo a él, abrazándola. Beckett se dejó hacer, sintiéndose increíblemente tranquila y feliz entre sus brazos.

"¿Cómo crees que habrá dormido Alyson?". Preguntó ella pegada totalmente a su cuerpo.

"Perfectamente". Separó un brazo de ella, alargándolo hasta coger un cacharro de escucha de bebés. Se lo enseñó a Kate. "Ha estado toda la noche encendido y no hemos oído nada. Así que yo diría que la niña no ha tenido ni una pesadilla". Volvió a dejar el cacharro sobre la mesita de noche y besó la frente de Beckett.

"Menos mal". Se acomodó en él cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente sus brazos.

Castle la abrazó más sintiendo su respiración calmada. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla. "¿Sabes? Creo que el mejor regalo de Navidad es poder estar así contigo". Susurró en su oído.

Kate abrió los ojos y le miró con una gran sonrisa. "¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres una espadas láser de las Guerras de las Galaxias?". Bromeó.

Los ojos del escritor se abrieron de par en par, ilusionados. "Dime, por favor, que ese es mi regalo de Papá Noel".

Beckett soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Le encantaba verlo como un niño. "¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas a tener regalo de Papá Noel?". También le encantaba picarle.

Ahora era la boca de Castle la que se abría de golpe. "No te puedo creer que en nuestra primera Navidad juntos no me hayas comprado nada…". Susurró ofendido.

Kate estalló en una fuerte risa. "¡Pero mira que picas con felicidad Castle!". Le besó en los labios con amor. "Creo que… mi regalo te va a encantar…". Le mordió el labio sensualmente mientras acariciaba sus pectorales con picardía.

"Si es lo que estoy pensando, sí, me va a encantar". La pegó del todo a él agarrándola por la espalda para besarla con intensidad.

Durante el beso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a una Alyson en pijama con Rabbit entre sus brazos, aún adormilada. Ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la pequeña se subió de golpe a la cama saltando en ella.

"¡Ha vendio Papá Noel, ha venido Papá Noel!". Gritó mientras daba más saltos sobre la cama sobresaltando a la pareja.

"¡Pero Alyson!". Exclamó Rick con una mano en el pecho tras el susto que le había dado la niña. Kate rió al verlo asustado. "Eso, tú encima ríele las gracias". Negó con la cabeza mirando a Kate con un brillo especial.

Beckett se había sentado en la cama poyando la espalda en el cabecero. Aly se sentó sobre ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Kate abrazó a la pequeña dejando que ésta se acomodara sobre su pecho. Castle se sentó también en la cama, en la mitad del colchón y se quedó mirándolas, embobado. Le encantaba esa imagen de su chica con la niña en brazos. No podría despertarle mayor ternura ver a Kate con niños. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para no perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, así que dices que ha venido Papá Noel… ¿Estás segura?".

"¡Sí! ¡He visto los regalos debajo del árbol! ¡Y tienen nombres! ¡Yo tengo muuuuuuchos regalos!". Dijo la niña feliz, abrazada a Kate.

"Pues habrá que ir a abrirlos, ¿no?". Dijo el escritor mirando sobre todo a Kate para que ésta le diera el visto bueno.

"Alexis y Martha están ya despiertas en la cocina". Informó la pequeña antes de que la inspectora preguntara por ellas, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. "Ellas me han dicho que viniera a despertaros que quieren ver ya sus regalos".

"Tan impacientes con tú". Dijo Kate acercándose a él con la niña en brazos y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios. "Anda, vamos a abrir los regalos".

Rick y Aly se bajaron de la cama saltando contentos y salieron de la mano deseando abrir cuanto antes los regalos. Kate negó con la cabeza, mirándolos sonriente mientras se bajaba de la cama, se ponía una bata y salía también al salón.

"Buenos días". Dijeron Martha y Alexis al verlos aparecer a los tres. Las dos mujeres sonrieron ampliamente al observarles como una familia, con la niña de la mano de ambos.

"Buenos días". Contestaron a la vez y se dieron dos besos los 4 adultos felicitándose la Navidad con cariño.

"¿Queréis un poco de café?". Ofreció Beckett. Castle y Alyson la miraron enfurruñados sin querer esperar al café para ir directos al árbol. "No me miréis así, yo sin mi cafeína diaria no puedo ni caminar". Dijo divertida mientras preparaba el café.

Al final, desayunaron un poco antes de abrir los regalos. Después, los 5 se sentaron en el suelo delante del árbol, donde estaban todos los regalos puestos.

"A ver, ¿quién quiere ser la primera en abrir su regalo?". Miró a sus chicas, a sus cuatro chicas, tal vez él más ilusionado que ellas, aunque en los ojos de todas podía ver un brillo especial. Sí, en los de Kate también. De una forma u otra había conseguido transmitirle esa magia y esa emoción de la Navidad que él sentía como si fuera un niño de 3 años, como Alyson.

"¡Yo, yo, yo!". Alzó su manita Aly varias veces intentando convencerlos a todos.

Kate rió ante la efusividad de la niña y miró a Rick asintiendo para que permitiera que la niña fuera la primera en abrir sus regalos.

"Está bien. Veamos". Empezó a pasear su vista por todos los regalos buscando aquellos en los que ponía el nombre de la pequeña, a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien con la ayuda de Kate había envuelto y nombrado todos los regalos, excepto los de la inspectora, que lo había hecho él por su cuenta. "Éstos son para ti". Le dio los 4 paquetes que llevaban su nombre.

Alyson los abrió uno tras otro, a todo correr, sin pararse siquiera a desenvolverlos sin romper el envoltorio. Papá Noel le había traído un peluche nuevo, muy parecido al Rabbit de Kate, una muñeca que lloraba y comía, un trenecito de madera y, por supuesto, una pequeña espada láser. La pequeña miró sus cuatro regalos, sonriendo totalmente, contenta, feliz, ilusionada. Se dispuso a desenvolver la espada láser para ver cómo se encendía.

"Espera, que te ayudo". Rick se sentó a su lado ayudándola con el juguete. "¿Te han gustado tus regalos?". Preguntó con cariño.

"Sí, ¡mucho!". Le sonrió fugazmente para volver a centrar su mirada en todos sus regalos. "¿Cómo ha sabido Papá Noel que quería esta muñeca si no me había dado tiempo a escribir mi carta?". Preguntó curiosa mientras se concentraba en abrazar fuerte el peluche.

"Magia cariño, magia". Rick besó su pelo suavemente dándole la espada láser ya fuera del cartón para que la niña jugara.

Los ojos de Alyson brillaban fuertemente mientras jugaba con todos los juguetes a la vez, sentada en el suelo en el centro del círculo que habían creado los cuatro adultos.

"Bien, ¿seguimos por edad?". Preguntó mirando a su hija y viendo cómo a esta se le iluminaba el rostro esperando recibir los regalos de los tres.

"Pero hijo, eso no es justo". Protestó Martha. "Me dejas a mí para la última".

"Madre, ¿quién te ha dicho que para ti vaya a haber regalo?". Se hizo el gracioso mientras cogía un paquete y se lo ofrecía a Alexis para que lo abriera.

Martha le dedicó una mirada asesina negando con la cabeza pero después rió cuando Richard le sacó la lengua, divertido.

Kate observaba aquella escena con una pequeña sonrisa entre contenta y nostálgica. Recordaba las Navidades junto a sus padres, disfrutando tanto como ellos. Después de lo de su madre, jamás volvieron a hacerlo. Hoy se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos disfrutar de una fiesta tan familiar. Suspiró concentrada en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba cómo Alexis saltaba de alegría al comprobar que Papá Noel, en este caso Castle, le había traído las llaves de una moto, con una nota pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

La pelirroja se abrazó fuerte a su padre dándole las gracias y se volvió a sentar en el suelo recibiendo el regalo de su abuela: un precioso (y caro) bolso que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Mientras abuela y nieta se abrazaban, Rick se acercó a Kate pasándole un brazo por la cintura para abrazarla. Le besó la mejilla con cariño. Conocía esa expresión de la inspectora y sabía que estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, probablemente no muy felices. Kate, al notarle giró la cabeza para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después, se alargó para coger una cajita envuelta y se la ofreció a Alexis.

"¡Wow, es preciosa Kate, gracias!". La joven abrazó con fuerza a Beckett, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se colocó con destreza una fina pulserita de plata: el regalo de Kate.

"Bueno, pues ahora te toca a ti". Castle miró a Beckett y esta le correspondió la mirada, llena de ilusión. Le dio un par de paquetes convenientemente envueltos.

Kate los cogió mordiéndose el labio, algo avergonzada porque todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella, incluso las de Alyson que había dejado de jugar para prestar atención a los regalos de los demás. Decidió bajar la mirada para no sonrojarse más y entrarse en desenvolver el primer paquete. Cuando consiguió verlo al completo, sus ojos empezaron a anegarse de lágrimas.

Se trataba de un álbum de fotos pequeño, en el que Rick había puesto diferentes fotos en las que salía ella con su madre o con los dos. Eran fotos que Kate tenía guardadas en una caja, pero que por el paso del tiempo y todas las veces que las había tenido en sus manos llorando la ausencia de su madre, se habían desgastado y alguna incluso se había llegado a romper. Rick había mandado que las restauraran y habían quedado perfectas. La portada del álbum decía: Recuerdo de una madre extraordinaria.

Fue mirando todas las fotos, una a una, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Pero no hizo amago de secárselas. Cuando terminó de verlas todas, cerró el álbum, tomo aire profundamente intentando calmarse, se secó las lágrimas y consiguió alzar la mirada y fijarla en Rick, que no había perdido detalle de todo lo que ella había hecho mientras miraba las fotos.

"Gracias…". Susurró como pudo a causa del llanto. Se aproximó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello, mojándole la camiseta con sus lágrimas. "De verdad, gracias". Volvió a susurrar sin dejar de abrazarle.

Rick correspondió al abrazo apretándola con cariño mientras dejaba suaves besos en su pelo. No dijo nada. No les hacía falta. Con la reacción de ella sabía que había sido una buena idea recuperar esas fotos y colocarlas en el álbum.

Martha y Alexis sonrieron emocionadas ante la escena. Permanecieron en silencio mirándoles y admirándoles.

Alyson, que hasta entonces también había estado en silencio, agarró la camiseta de Kate y dio un par de tirones suaves de ella. "¿No te ha gustado el regalo que te ha traído Papá Noel?". Preguntó un poco triste de ver llorar a la inspectora.

Kate al notarla y escucharla, le dio un profundo beso en los labios a Rick agradeciéndole así nuevamente el detalle que había tenido y se separó de su abrazo un poco para poder mirar a Aly. "No cariño. Me ha encantado el regalo. Me ha gustado tanto que por eso estoy llorando". Acarició su mejilla y la niña sonrió más contenta. "No te preocupes". Kate le devolvió ls sonrisa y la niña volvió a centrarse en sus juguetes.

"Te queda otro regalo". Acarició la espalda de Kate que aún seguía entre sus brazos.

Beckett, sin despegarse del cuerpo del escritor cogió el otro regalo y lo desenvolvió, algo nerviosa y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando leyó la nota que acompañaba al regalo.

 _¡Feliz Navidad cariño!_

 _En esta nuestra primera Navidad juntos, me gustaría hacerte un regalo especial. Se trata de un pequeño libro en el que he plasmado nuestra historia, tal y como yo la he vivido y sentido, desde mi particular y peculiar punto de vista._

 _He intentado expresar algunas de las situaciones más importantes que hemos pasado juntos. Desde el primer día que te presentaste en mi fiesta para poner mi mundo patas arriba y hacer que me diera cuenta de lo fuerte y profundo que puede llegar a ser el amor._

 _Gracias, una vez más, por abrirme los ojos; salvarme de una vida que aunque quisiera aparentar que sí, no me gustaba; ayudarme a conocer el amor verdadero y, sobre todo, abrirte a mí y dejarme ir descubriendo cada capa de tu misteriosa y extraordinaria cebolla._

 _Espero que lo disfrutes, al menos casi tanto como sé que te gustan mis libros. Sí, aquí ha vuelto a salir mi ego, pero también sé que a veces, lo adoras, aunque sólo sea un poquito._

 _Dicho esto,_

 _¡Te quiero!_

 _Tuyo SIEMPRE._

 _Rick._

Ojeó por encima el libro que tenía entre sus manos y que contenía numerosos detalles de los encuentros que Rick había considerado importante, bien para él o bien para ella. Se mordió fuerte el labio y se aproximó a los de su novio para besárselos con infinito cariño. "Gracias…". Susurró separándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla. "Son los dos mejores regalos que nadie me ha hecho nunca". Confesó volviendo a fijar la mirada en la nota y el libro y después en el álbum con las fotos de su madre.

"Te los mereces". Susurró él en su oído provocando que Kate apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él le besó el pelo con cariño.

"Bueno, tortolitos, ¿seguimos?". Preguntó Martha muy sonriente por observarlos así de cómplices el uno con el otro. Kate se sonrojó bajando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Se había centrado tanto en sus regalos y en agradecérselo a Rick que casi se le olvida que ante ellos estaban Martha, Alexis y Alyson.

"Toma Kate". La pelirroja se estiró para darle su regalo de Navidad.

Kate lo cogió mirándola con ternura y agradecimiento. Abrió el regalo y sonrió cuando descubrió lo que había en el interior. "Alexis, de verdad, gracias". Sacó una preciosa y gustosa bufanda igual que una que tenía Alexis y que a Kate le había gustado siempre que se la había visto. Se la puso alrededor del cuello y sonrió. Entonces, descubrió que en el papel de envoltorio había una pequeña cajita. La cogió con cuidado abriéndola para encontrarse con una preciosa pulsera de Pandora, rellena de figuritas y piedras. "Vaya, es preciosa Alexis, gracias. De verdad". Se levantó para abrazarla con cariño. Abrazo que la pelirroja correspondió encantada.

"Katherine, este es mi regalo". Le ofreció un sobre que la inspectora cogió agradecida.

Lo abrió y descubrió varios vales para spa, masajes y saunas en el mejor centro para ello en Nueva York. Sonrió y se abrazó a ella. "Gracias Martha. Creo que me serán muy útiles en esos días en los que no conseguimos nada en algún caso". Rió volviendo a sentarse en el suelo y mirando a Rick que había contemplado la escena muy sonriente.

"Bueno, es mi turno. ¿Qué tenéis para mí?". Preguntó ansioso por abrir sus regalos.

"Pero mira que eres infantil". Rió Kate al verlo nervioso. Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. Castle al miró con ojos de inocente y ambos sonrieron divertidos, relajados, felices.

Alexis fue la primera en darle su regalo. Rick lo cogió rápidamente rasgando el papel y desenvolviendo una preciosa pluma de plata. "Woooww" Casi gritó al descubrir lo que era.

"Ya sé que tú escribes a ordenador, pero todo buen escritor debería tener una pluma". Le guiñó Alexis el ojo a Kate agradecida por haberle ayudado a elegir el regalo para su padre. La inspectora le sonrió. "Por cierto, tienes tinta también. Si se te acaba, te la compras tú solito". Dijo divertida la joven.

"Gracias Lex". Rick se abrazó fuerte a su hija dándole un beso en el pelo.

"Toma querido". Martha extendió su mano para darle una pequeña cajita perfectamente envuelta.

Castle la cogió agradecido y la desenvolvió. Después abrió la cajita y descubrió un par de preciosos gemelos, de plata y con una especie de piedra azul marino. "Madre… son preciosos". Dijo Rick mirándola un segundo para volver a centrar la vista en el regalo.

"Eran de mi padre". Confesó la actriz dejando atónitos a todos los allí presentes, excepto a la pequeña que seguía jugando. Richard la miró interrogante. "Los encontré el otro día. Ni me acordaba de que los tenía. Él me los dio a mí diciéndome que los guardara para el hombre que más mereciera la pena en mi vida. Y ese, sin duda, eres tú, hijo". Sonrió al escritor mirándolo con infinito amor.

"Gracias…". Castle se abrazó fuerte a ella y le besó la mejilla sonoramente. Sin duda, parecía que esos regalos estaban resultado ser la llave para abrir miles de sentimientos de cada uno de ellos.

Kate observó el abrazo entre madre e hijo y suspiró con un pequeño nudo en su estómago. Daría lo que fuera por poder abrazar ella a su madre, aunque fuera sólo una vez más. Se mordió el labio obligándose a salir de esos pensamientos y centrarse en disfrutar de esa familia que tanto le estaba ofreciendo.

Rick se había quedado mirándola, con cariño. La besó en los labios y ella le ofreció un regalo que el escritor se dispuso a abrir con agilidad. Se trataba de una foto que ellos habían hecho cuando estuvieron en España, a tamaño enorme. A Castle se le iluminó la mirada al descubrirlo.

"Es de aquel atardecer que vimos en Vizcaya. Me encantó esa foto y he pensado que podrías buscarle un sitio por casa". Rick le sonrió con cariño. "O… tal vez podrías sustituir a Linus por esta foto". Se mordió el labio mirándole sonriente, divertida, intentando picarle.

Rick abrió la boca haciéndose el ofendido. "Eso heriría los sentimientos del pobre Linus". Se rió acercándose a ella y la besó con amor. "Gracias. Es preciosa y me trae buenos recuerdos".

Kate le guiñó el ojo acariciándole la mejilla. "Tengo otro". Lo cogió de su espalda y se lo dio.

Castle lo abrió rápidamente y descubrió un precioso reloj de plata con detalles que le daban un toque muy elegante. "Kate, es precioso". Lo sacó de la caja observándolo mejor. Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que en el interior de la circunferencia había algo grabado. Una palabra, 6 letras. Y no una palabra cualquiera, sino la suya: Always. "Me encanta, gracias". Volvió a besarla abrazándola con cariño.

Beckett se abrazó a él con ternura, sonriendo. Parecía que le habían gustado sus regalos. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró. "Esta noche… te daré mi tercer regalo". Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

A Martha, los tres habían coincidido en qué era lo mejor que le podían regalar: ropa. La actriz quedó encantada con todos los regalos que recibió y abrazó efusivamente a su nieta, a su hijo y a Kate.

La familia Castle con Beckett y Alyson disfrutó de ese día de Navidad. Jugaron con la niña, salieron a pasear e incluso Castle y Beckett se pasaron por comisaría para celebrar a sus compañeros la Navidad. Esa noche, Kate se puso un modelo de lencería que se había comprado hacía poco, para él, para que Rick disfrutara de su cuerpo, como a ella le gustaba. Se amaron hasta el amanecer, agradecidos por no tener que ir a trabajar hasta unos cuantos días después.

 **¿Qué os han parecido los regalos de Navidad? Parece que todos han dado en el clavo. Veremos cómo sigue esta familia que poco a poco va creciendo.**

 **Por cierto, para los que os lo preguntabais, la nueva casa yo me la imagino de la siguiente manera: Un amplio salón en tonos crudos con los muebles grises. La cocina unida al salón, bastante sencilla, con lo justo, también en tonos claros. La habitación de la pareja muy similar a la que tiene Castle en su loft. Y la habitación de la niña con colores rosa y azul pastel y varios dibujos a lo largo de las paredes, junto con muebles apropiados para una niña y una cama con sábanas coloridas.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por favor, no dudéis en comentar la historia, os lo agradecería infinitamente.**


	46. Chapter 46

Jim Beckett había podido volver a la ciudad antes de lo esperado. Aprovechando que era Nochevieja invitó a su hija y a la familia del escritor a cenar esa noche todos juntos en su casa. Kate y él habían estado toda la tarde preparando la cena para aquella noche, mientras Alyson y Castle iban al parque a patinar. Decidieron hacer la misma receta que hacía Johanna cada fin de año. Desde que ella no estaba, no la habían vuelto a probar. Y ambos sabían que no les quedaría para nada similar a como ella lo preparaba. Pero los dos coincidieron en que sería una bonita manera de honrar su memoria y disfrutar de ese plato tan delicioso.

Sobre las 8 y media de la tarde llegaron el escritor y la niña, agotados de tanto patinar, correr y reírse y después de haber ido al loft para ponerse algo de ropa más elegante para aquella noche. La cena ya estaba casi lista y sólo faltaba poner la mesa. Rick llamó al timbre esperando a que les abrieran, con la niña en brazos.

Jim fue a abrir mientras Kate terminaba de fregar los cacharros utilizados. "Buenas noches". Saludó el abogado y miró a Aly con una gran sonrisa. Cuando su hija le contó la historia de aquella niña, hasta él habría aceptado la custodia. Y parecía que esa niña estaba muy a gusto con ellos, y ellos con ella también.

Alyson escondió la cara en el cuello de Rick, algo avergonzada. Con Jim todavía no tenía mucha confianza, pero poco a poco se iba soltando.

"Aly, saluda a Jim". La animó el escritor haciendo que se separara un poco y mirara al padre de Kate.

"Hola…". Saludó la pequeña bajando la cabeza sonrojándose.

Jim sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

"Gracias". Agradeció el escritor el gesto y dejó a la niña y la bolsa que llevaba en el sofá. "¿Y Kate?". Preguntó a su padre mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a la niña.

"Está en la cocina, terminando". Cogió la chaqueta de la niña y esperó a que Rick se quitara la suya para llevar las dos a su habitación.

"¿Vamos a ver a Kate?". Le dio la mano a la niña y ella rápidamente se bajó del sofá y caminó de la mano de Rick.

"¡Hey, hola!". Saludó la inspectora muy sonriente al verlos entrar. "¿Qué tal ha ido el patinaje?". Siguió fregando pero sin dejar de mirar a los dos.

Alyson corrió donde ella y se abrazó fuerte a sus piernas. Kate la miró con ternura, se secó las manos y la alzó en sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla que rápidamente fue correspondido por la niña. "Hola enana". Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

"Hemos patinado por tooodo el parque". Exageró la niña logrando sacar una carcajada a Kate y a Rick. "Y no me he caído ninguna vez. Pero Rick sí se ha caído. Ha sido muy divertido". Beckett bajó a la niña al suelo, sonriéndole.

"Eres un poco chivata tú eh… Esas cosas no se dicen". Le regañó suavemente el escritor con una gran sonrisa. "Anda, ve a lavarte las manos que cenaremos en cuanto lleguen mi madre y Alexis".

La niña obedeció rápidamente preguntándole antes a Jim, con cierta vergüenza aún dónde se encontraba el baño. El abogado la acompañó cariñoso.

"Así que… te has caído patinando". Dijo divertida acercándose suavemente a él. Rick la miraba mordiéndose el labio, sin decir nada, admirando su belleza. Incluso así vestida con ropa de estar en casa, era preciosa. "Y yo me lo he perdido". Chasqueó la lengua haciéndose la apenada. "Creo que nuestra próxima escapada va a ser a patinar". Rió terminando de acercarse a él. Le agarró por la nuca y lo besó con parsimonia, saboreando sus labios. Aquellos que durante toda la tarde tanto había echado de menos.

Rick correspondió gustoso al beso, agarrándola suavemente por la cintura para pegarla más a él. Le mordió y tiró levemente del labio y después susurró. "Al igual que lo de llamarme gatito, queda terminantemente prohibido reírse de mí o de mis caídas patinando". Se acercó a su oreja dándole un beso justo donde ésta acaba y continua el cuello.

"Ya veremos, gatito". Ronroneó ella en su oído acariciándole el hombro y se separó de él suavemente cuando vio que su padre y Alyson volvían hacia la cocina.

Castle negó con la cabeza sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. "Esta me la pagas". Dijo moviendo los labios pero sin llegar a pronunciar realmente aquellas palabras. Kate rió encaminándose al salón y dándole la espalda.

Entre los cuatro pusieron la mesa y mientra Kate y Jim se cambiaban de ropa Martha y Alexis llegaron para cenar. Los 6 disfrutaron de la cena entre conversación animadas, divertidas y rotas de vez en cuando por la niña pidiendo más comida y simplemente diciendo alguna tontería que hacía que todos rieran. Jim y Kate disfrutaron como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban. Volvían a llenar la casa de alegría después de la muerte de Johanna y además, su plato favorito para esas fechas, había sido todo un éxito.

Llegó medianoche y con ello el brindis y la despedida de un año que a todos les había dado momentos muy buenos, a pesar de los malos que también les había tocado vivir. Dieron la bienvenida al año con abrazos, besos y sonrisas. Castle y Beckett no dudaron en unir sus labios delante de todos justo en el último segundo del año y lo prolongaron hasta las 00:01 del nuevo año.

Después, y para sorpresa de todos, Castle les pidió que le acompañaran a un lugar. Todos se pusieron sus abrigos para combatir el frió de la primera noche del año y caminaron siguiendo al escritor. Ninguno sabía hacia dónde les llevaba. Tras poco más de 5 minutos caminando llegaron a un edificio, aparentemente sin nada especial. Pero los hizo adentrarse allí y que subieran en el ascensor. Pulsó el último botón y subieron a la azotea. Cuando salieron, todos quedaron maravillados. Se trataba de un apartamento que no estaba muy lejos del centro, pero que sí se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado como para poder contemplar desde allí casi toda la ciudad. Al ser año nuevo, casi todos los ciudadanos de Nueva York habían decidido festejarlo lanzando fuegos artificiales de todo tipo de colores, y desde allí, tenían una vista panorámica inmejorable.

"¡Es precioso papá!" Alexis fue la primera en expresar su emoción por lo que veía. Seguidamente, todos opinaron igual que la joven, incluida Alyson que no podía dejar de mirar los colores de los fuegos artificiales, agarrada de la mano de Kate porque con cada lanzamiento de uno, se asustaba un poco.

"Todos sois importantes para mí y quería compartir este sitio con vosotros. Nunca había traído a nadie aquí. Conozco esta azotea desde hace años. Alexis, tú eras muy pequeña. Yo estaba muy disgustado y enfadado con tu madre cuando, paseando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, llegué a este edificio. Ya sabéis lo curioso que soy así que quise investigar qué se veía desde la azotea. Y descubrí un nuevo mundo, una ciudad diferente a la que se ve desde el asfalto. Siempre que me he sentido bloqueado, triste, nervioso, enfadado o enamorado, he subido aquí". Eso último lo dijo mirando a Kate y ésta le sonrió acercándose a él para agarrar su mano y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Todos disfrutaron de aquellas vistas durante un buen rato. Después, Martha y Alexis se fueron cada una a celebrar el año con sus amigos. Jim, Kate, Rick y Alyson volvieron al piso del primero y le ayudaron a recoger todo. Cuando acabaron era tarde y decidieron dejar solo a Jim para que descansara de haber preparado la cena toda la tarde. Los tres juntos, de la mano pasearon por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar al loft, donde acostaron a la niña y ellos disfrutaron un rato más de su compañía y de una buena copa de vino.

* * *

"¡No, para!" Gritó entre risas tratando de correr aunque el traje no se lo permitía hacer como ella querría.

Alyson y Castle la seguían de cerca, dispuestos a disparar en cuanto la tuvieran un poco más cerca. Rick cogió ventaja sobre la niña y se abalanzó sobre Kate cayendo los dos al suelo sin poder parar de reír. "¡Ahora Aly!".

Alyson lanzó las dos bolas de nieve que llevaba en sus manos, consiguiendo que una de ellas le diera a Kate en la cabeza y la otra a Rick en el brazo. "¡Bien, bien! ¡Os he dado!". La pequeña corría alrededor de ellos con los brazos en alto feliz por haber conseguido alcanzarlos con las bolas de nieve.

"Eso no vale, Rick me ha tirado al suelo". Protestó Kate divertida sentándose en la nieve y mirando a la niña. Alyson le sacó la lengua y se rió. Beckett se giró para mirar cómo Castle se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para que ella también se levantara. Ambos se sacudieron la nieve que se les había quedado pegada al traje especial para no congelarse.

"Sí que vale, porque Aly y yo éramos un equipo". Dijo en tono infantil.

"Que sepáis que esta me la vais a pagar". Amenazó con el dedo mirándolos a los dos, divertida, suelta, relajada, feliz.

Alyson se rió ante la amenaza, chocó la mano con el escritor y se puso a hacer un muñeco, apelotonando la nieve con forma de bola. Rick se agachó ayudándola y Kate se acercó a donde habían dejado las cosas. Cogió el móvil y se acercó a ellos. Les hizo varias fotos mientras construían el muñeco de nieve.

"¿Sabéis qué?". Los dos la miraron atentos. "Estoy agotada y muerta de frío". Rick se sacudió las manos de la nieve levantándose. "¿Qué os parece si volvemos al hotel y nos damos una ducha calentita mientras nos suben tres tazas de chocolate caliente?".

"¡Chocolate, chocolate!". La niña se puso en pie rápidamente saltando alegre y los tres, tras recoger sus cosas, se encaminaron al hotel.

Entraron en la habitación y se quitaron las botas y los abrigos. La niña se sentó en una butaca, agotada.

Rick se acercó a Kate por detrás, abrazándola con cariño. Besó su cuello con delicadeza aprovechando que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. "¿Baño a la niña y después te preparo la bañera para que te relajes?". Acarició su cintura mientras seguía besando repetidamente su cuello.

"Mmm… no. Me apetece bañarme con ella". Se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose relajar por las caricias y los besos de él. "Habéis estado todo el día tirados por la nieve, divirtiéndoos y me ha encantado veros. Pero la hora del baño, creo que puede venirme bien para acercarme un poco más a ella yo también". Soltó un suave suspiro entre sus brazos, abriendo los ojos.

"Kate, esta niña te adora". Hizo que se diera la vuelta entre sus brazos y la besó con cariño. "Llevamos aquí, en el hotel desde hace 5 días. ¿Te has dado cuenta a quién da los buenos días primero? ¿A quién le da el beso de buenas noches antes?". Kate le miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. "A ti". Le besó él los labios con ternura. "Que no juegues tanto como yo con ella, no significa que no le guste estar contigo o que no te quiera". Kate sonrió ante sus palabras. "Ella te quiere y te lo demuestra, igual que lo haces tú con ella".

"Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Pero de todas formas, me gustaría bañarme con ella". Le sonrió agradecida.

"Vale". Concedió él besándola en la frente. "Os voy a preparar la bañera mientras os quitáis la ropa".

Y así lo hicieron, primero se bañaron Kate y Alyson y después Rick se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió, estaban las dos en la mesa del centro de la habitación esperándole con las tres tazas de chocolate. Se estaban riendo a carcajadas cuando él se sentó frente a Aly, al lado de Kate.

"¿Qué es tan divertido? Yo también quiero reírme". Dio un suave trago a su chocolate.

"Nos estábamos acordando de todas las veces que te has caído al suelo y se te ha quedado algo de nieve en las cejas. Parecía que estabas congelado". Comentó riéndose mientras guiñaba un ojo a Alyson y ella también reía.

"A ver, señoritas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me he caído? Simplemente, me he tirado". Gesticuló mirándolas como si fuera obvio y las dos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

"Venga Rick, reconócelo. Eres torpe, y sobre todo en la nieve".

"O sobre patines". Añadió Aly divertida y juntando su puño con el de Kate.

"Bueno, vale ya de reíros de mí, ¿no?". Puso carita de cachorrillo triste y Kate aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Anda bobo. Cuéntanos qué tienes pensado para mañana por la mañana antes de volvernos a casa". Agarró su mano con cariño. Para ellos ese día era importante. Era su aniversario.

"Sólo voy a contar la mitad del día, porque la otra mitad es sorpresa, para ti". Añadió mirando a Kate con ternura. Ésta le sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía pensado el escritor.

"Bien, mañana nos levantaremos temprano, desayunaremos y me gustaría llevaros a ver el amanecer arriba de las pistas. Podemos subir, ver el amanecer allí y después, Kate, puedes bajar esquiando mientras Aly y yo bajamos en el telesilla de nuevo".

"Yo quiero esquiar". Dijo la peque cruzándose de brazos.

"Cariño, pero todavía no puedes hacerlo hasta que no aprendas un poquito más. A lo mejor el año que viene, ¿vale?". Kate agarró la mano de la niña intentando que se le pasara el enfado.

"Vale…". Susurró aún no convencida del todo, pero más conforme.

"Bueno. Luego cogeremos el coche y volveremos con cuidado y despacio a la ciudad. Llegaremos sobre la hora de comer". Las miró a las dos con una pequeña sonrisa y después se centró en la niña. "Aly, ¿a ti te gustaría comer mañana con Alexis antes de que se vuelva a la universidad?".

"¡Sí!". Exclamó contenta. Tenía una relación increíble con la pelirroja. Se entendían y se compenetraban casi a la perfección.

"Perfecto. Y nosotros…". Agarró las dos manos de Kate con ternura y giró la cabeza para mirarla. "Tenemos una reserva en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York. Y ya no te puedo contar nada más". Le guiñó el ojo y Kate se mordió el labio sonriente.

"Miedo me da lo que tengas pensado…". Susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, sólo espero que te guste". Confesó poniéndose algo nervioso al recordar lo que tenía planeado.

"Seguro que sí". Lo tranquilizó y después miró el reloj. "¿Os apetece ver una peli antes de bajar a cenar?".

Los tres se sentaron a ver la televisión de la habitación para bajar más tarde a cenar, juntos, como una familia.

Alyson ya estaba dormida en el salón de aquella habitación de hotel. Habían adaptado el sofá cama para ella. Rick estaba en el cuarto de baño antes de acostarse. Y Kate ya estaba dentro de la cama, sentada apoyándose en el cabecero sumergida en la lectura del libro sobre su historia que Castle le había regalado. Sonrió por enésima vez al recordar aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos.

 _Cuando te vi entrar de encubierto en el banco sentí que todo el pánico que hasta ahora había tenido, se esfumaba. Con sólo verte, hiciste que me tranquilizara. Me diste las fuerzas necesarias para pensar con claridad e intentar hacer que todo saliera de la mejor forma posible. Y fue ahí cuando agarraste mi mano para darme ánimo y pude ver la preocupación en tus ojos. En ese momento, supe que merecería la pena esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para poder estar contigo. ¡Y vaya si mereció la pena!._

 _Nos encerraron allí a todos y después sentimos la explosión. Miré asustado hacia mi madre. Parecía que todos estaban bien y que no pretendían hacernos daño a nosotros. Suspiré aliviado y fue justo cuando os escuché entrar para ver qué había pasado. Me llamabas, me buscabas entre aquella espesa humareda. Tu voz sonaba preocupada. No trates de negármelo, sé que así era. Y cuando entraste y me viste sano y salvo, no pudiste ocultar ni tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos. Agarraste la solapa de mi chaqueta y el resto del mundo desapareció. Éramos tú y yo, solos, en contacto, mirándonos fijamente, perdiéndome en el precioso color de tus ojos que a día de hoy, sigo sin saber cómo definir exactamente. Pensé que por fin te lanzarías, que por fin lo conseguiríamos. Pero, cómo no, tuvo que hablar mi madre y distraernos de nuestros pensamientos y nuestros deseos. Porque, Kate, sé que en ese momento, deseabas abrazarme y besarme para corroborar que estaba bien, que estaba ahí y que nada me había pasado. Al igual que yo quería y deseaba lo mismo, para poder agradecerte que estuvieras siempre cubriendo mis espaldas. Para recordarte lo extraordinaria que eres. Odié a mi madre durante más de una semana por habernos interrumpido. Puede que no fuese ni el lugar ni el momento más oportuno, pero si hubiera ocurrido, me habría sentido el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. Después, me di cuenta de que ya era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder ver tu sonrisa cada día cuando te llevo el café, por poder pasar tiempo contigo, aunque fuera trabajando._

 _Y… hasta aquí el capítulo del atraco en el banco._

 _En el próximo capítulo, más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible._

Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Le encantaba la forma en la que estaban escritos esos pequeños momentos. Siempre exageraba un poco las cosas, pero en definitiva, eran casi todas esas situaciones exactamente igual a como ella las había vivido y sentido. Se mordió fuerte el labio dispuesta a continuar leyendo cuando Castle salió del baño y la distrajo de su proposición.

"Voy a ver si Aly sigue durmiendo y vengo enseguida". Le sonrió encaminándose al salón.

Kate lo miró sentada en la cama, sonriente. Cuando volvió, vio que sonreía más que cuando se fue a echar un vistazo a la niña. "Rick, cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba". Se rió.

Castle destapó su lado de la cama sentándose al lado de ella, mirándola. "Muy graciosa". Le robó un tierno beso de los labios. "Está completamente dormida y abrazada a su Conejito y a tu Rabbit. Creo que está feliz". Dijo contento, esperanzado de que así fuera.

"Yo también lo creo". Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y agarró la mano del escritor acariciando sus dedos suavemente. "Y sé que hicimos la elección correcta". Se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

"¿Qué leías?". Preguntó estirándose un poco para ver el libro que ella había dejado y sonrió al descubrir que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, del que él le había escrito contando su historia.

"La historia del atraco a un banco, peligrosa, rápida y tierna a la vez". Continuaron sonriéndose.

"Entonces… ¿te está gustando? ¿He exagerado mucho algunas cosas?". Rió al ver cómo ella rodaba los ojos en señal afirmativa. "Bueno, pero sé que en el fondo tú pensabas más o menos parecido a mí". Descubrió su cuello echando sus cabellos hacia atrás y empezó a darle suaves besos desde el hombro hasta la oreja.

Kate se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello para darle mayor acceso. "¿Dónde me vas a llevar mañana?". Soltó un ligero jadeo cuando él le dio un pequeño mordisco entre el cuello y la clavícula, en su punto débil.

"A un sitio, en el que estaremos sólo tú y yo, juntos, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando". Lamió su cuello hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Se lo besó, mordió y lamió logrando erizar la piel de la inspectora.

"Rick, si sigues así, acabaremos despertando a Aly". Susurró jadeando y le agarró la cara para besarle con intensidad. Repentinamente la temperatura de aquella habitación había aumentado considerablemente.

"No nos oirá. Está en el salón y nosotros podemos cerrar la puerta". La miró a los ojos rozando su nariz con la de ella. "Necesito tenerte para mí, hoy, ahora". Le mordió el labio tirando suavemente de él.

"Cierra la puerta, ¡ya!". Se apresuró a besarlo con intensidad para después separarse y dejar que se levantara para cerrar la puerta. Mientras él hacía eso, ella colocó bien las almohadas en la cama y se sentó en el centro esperándole. "Ven". Se mordió el labio mirando como el escritor se iba deshaciendo de su camiseta de pijama mientras se acercaba sugerentemente a ella.

Rick se sentó sobre las piernas de ella. Introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciarle suavemente la espalda y el abdomen. Se dedicó un buen rato a esas caricias mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente. La excitación empezaba a ser notable en sus cuerpos. Kate se quitó la camiseta necesitando sentir sus caricias por más partes de su cuerpo. Lo tumbó en la cama quitándole los pantalones y quitándoselos a ella. Ambos se quedaron prácticamente desnudos. Beckett se puso a horcajadas sobre él, acariciándole los pectorales mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para besarse. Sus sexos se rozaron en el momento en el que ella empezó a bajar los besos por el pecho de él. Los dos gimieron a la vez, no muy alto, pues intentaban controlarse. Los besos de la inspectora siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo. Le quitó los boxers liberando su erección. Cuando iba a deshacerse también de sus braguitas, Rick la agarró con firmeza pero con cuidado y la tumbó sobre la cama, poniéndose él ahora sobre ella. Se besaron con ansias mientras Castle acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Kate. Se centró en sus pechos logrando que sus pezones se endurecieran y después recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con húmedos besos, saltándose su intimidad.

Kate elevó la cabeza lo justo para verle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, como los de él. "Rick…". Pidió totalmente desquiciada de placer. Deseaba sentirle ya dentro de ella. Se lo dijo con la mirada y él lo captó al instante.

Rick llevó la mano a su entrepierna, acariciándosela de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba varias veces por encima de la tela. Kate se agarró a las sábanas y arqueó la espalda elevando las caderas cuando él la tocaba. Rick se inclinó hacia delante y mordió la tira de las braguitas, bajándolas suavemente ayudado por sus manos. Se las quitó con prisa y comprobó la humedad de su compañera, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Sus gemidos le estaban volviendo loco. Él también necesitaba unirse con ella cuanto antes. Pero antes, acarició su clítoris sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio e introdujo un par de dedos en su interior. La inspectora apretó los ojos, abrió más las piernas y se arqueó con fuerza al sentirle. Si seguían así iba a llegar pronto y ella quería sentirle dentro antes. Alargó su brazo para agarrarle de la nuca e hizo que subiera donde ella para besarla con ansias.

"Hazme tuya, Rick". Ronroneó en su oído besándole después con pasión.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el escritor se excitara completamente y sin más preámbulos, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con firmeza, rapidez y cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Kate enroscó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él y comenzaron un baile frenético acompañado de sus nombres pronunciados entre gemidos. Minutos después, acabaron exhaustos, sudorosos y sonrientes.

La pareja se quedó dormida, abrazados, desnudos y completamente satisfechos.

 **Próximamente, su primer aniversario!**

 **¿Cómo creéis qué será? ¿Qué tendrá preparado Castle?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Vamos con el aniversario de nuestra pareja! ;)**

"Alexis, si tienes algún problema, no tienes más que llamarme al móvil y volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?". Insistió una vez más, preocupado.

"Tranquilos, disfrutad. Yo me encargo de Aly. No tendremos ningún problema". Sonrió a su padre cogiendo a la niña en brazos. "Esta pequeñaja y yo nos los vamos a pasar en grande jugando y viendo pelis". Hizo cosquillas a Aly y ésta empezó a revolverse entre sus brazos, riéndose.

"Está bien". Suspiró mirando su reloj, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba de pie apoyado sobre la barra de la cocina, ya vestido con un traje impecable, esperando a que pasaran diez minutos para poder ir a su casa y recoger a Kate.

"Tranquilízate o al final te va a dar algo y no vas a poder ir a buscarla". Besó su mejilla con cariño. Se sentó en la alfombra del salón de donde todavía no habían quitado el árbol de Navidad y le pidió a Alyson que le ayudara a quitar todos los adornos y meterlos en cajas.

Rick las miró con cariño y tomó aire varias veces intentando serenarse. Parecía un quinceañero en su primera cita. ¡Qué estúpido! Si ya llevaba un año junto a Katherine. Pero ese día era especial, o al menos el quería que fuera especial. Un día que ella recordara toda su vida. Palpó el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para asegurarse de que aquello seguía allí, bien guardado y que no se le caería. Observó a su hija jugando con Alyson un rato más y después salió del loft en dirección a su casa, en coche y nervioso, pero perfectamente arreglado, elegante, muy guapo.

Por su parte, Kate no estaba mucho más tranquila que él. Había dado mil vueltas por casa intentando decidir qué se iba a poner. Era invierno y por lo tanto no podía ir muy ligera de ropa. Aunque tampoco sabía dónde iban a ir. Al final se decidió por un elegante vestido con unas medias y unos taconazos. Se pondría un abrigo negro encima y una bufanda, para no helarse de frío. Se maquilló un poco más del maquillaje habitual que llevaba a trabajar. Quería dejarlo impresionado. Para ello, usó un pintalabios rojo para realzar el perfil de sus labios. Aquellos que tan loco volvían a Rick, y ella lo sabía. Llenó su bolso de las cosas necesarias sin olvidarse del móvil y del regalo de Rick.

Justo cuando se estaba calzando escuchó cómo Rick introducía la llave en la cerradura. Se terminó de poner los zapatos colocándose el abrigo. No quería que descubriera todavía su vestido. Quería impresionarlo.

"Hola cariño". Le saludo cuando le vio buscarla con la mirada por toda la estancia.

Rick la miró cuando le saludó y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Estaba preciosa, y eso que se había tapado y no le dejaba ver qué ropa se había puesto. Se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con amor. Inclinó el rostro hacia delante para besar sus labios. Ella ya lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Se besaron suavemente, como reconociéndose, para después intensificar ligeramente.

"Estás preciosa". Susurró aún pegado a sus labios, agarrándola por la cintura para mantenerla pegada a él.

Kate se mordió el labio sin poder evitar sonrojarse y bajó ligeramente la cabeza. "Gracias…". Susurró y volvió a elevar la mirada para enfrentarse a sus azules ojos. "Tú también estás muy guapo". Le recolocó los mechones de pelo que caían por su frente. "Y…". Se acercó más a él apoyando la frente en la suya y continuó. "Feliz aniversario".

Rick sonrió embobado. Era alucinante cómo ella, cada día, seguía sorprendiéndole. "Feliz aniversario amor". La besó con dulzura sujetándola con una mano en su cintura y otra en la nuca.

"Mmm… ¿nos vamos?". Preguntó casi pegada a sus labios todavía.

"Sí, vámonos". Le dio un último beso, rápido pero cariñoso y la agarró de la mano para salir juntos y bajar al coche.

Kate miraba la ciudad pasar por su ventanilla. "¿Adónde vamos?". Preguntó curiosa, y para qué negarlo, algo nerviosa también.

"A hacer un pequeño viaje en helicóptero". Siguió conduciendo pero observando la reacción de ella de reojo.

"¿En helicóptero?". Giró la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida. Rick asintió. "¿De verdad me vas a llevar en nuestro primer aniversario a un helicóptero?". Rick volvió a asentir disimulando una sonrisa. "¿Eso qué tiene de romántico?".

"Ya lo verás". Respondió misterioso sonriendo un poco.

Kate se mordió el labio. Suspiró mirando por la ventanilla. No es que le desagradara el viaje en ese cacharro. Es que, simplemente, no se lo esperaba y estaba sorprendida.

Llegaron al pequeño helipuerto y se bajaron. Rick agarró su mano y la condujo hacia uno de los helicópteros donde les esperaba un piloto con la puerta abierta.

"Hola Danny". Saludó sonriente el escritor.

"Buenas tardes señor Castle. Señorita". Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a ambos. "El helicóptero está tal cual usted me lo pidió. Todo en orden y preparado para volar. Tiene combustible para casi una hora".

"Excelente Danny, gracias". Le entregó unos billetes, dándole algo de propina también.

"Disfruten del vuelo". Se alejó de allí satisfecho con su trabajo de ese día.

Rick fue a subirse pero Kate le agarró del brazo. "Espera, espera. ¿Vas a conducir tú?".

"Sí". Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla. "¿Tiene miedo, detective?". Bromeó con su habitual picardía.

"¿Tú sabes conducir este cacharro?". Le miró estupefacta.

"Claro. Sino no dejaría que te subieras en él conmigo. No pretendo matarte, ni suicidarme". Le sonrió tranquilamente. "Vamos, confía en mí". Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Beckett suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y tras unos segundos sopesándolo, le dio su mano y se subió al helicóptero. Se sentó en el asiento de la derecha dejando el del piloto para él. Castle se subió con rapidez, cerró la puerta asegurándose de que lo hacía correctamente y se inclinó a besar los labios de su chica.

"Relájate y disfruta". Le ató el cinturón ajustándoselo a su cuerpo y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Puso en marcha el helicóptero y observó como ella se agarraba a los reposabrazos con cierta fuerza. Se sentía un poco insegura. Pero estaba convencido de que en cuanto le enseñara lo que quería, cambiaría de opinión y hasta le encantaría.

Unos minutos después del despegue, el helicóptero iba cogiendo altura a la vez que se alejaba del centro de la ciudad. Se encaminó hacia la costa mientras veían cómo el sol, poco a poco, iba perdiendo intensidad. Ambos iban en silencio. Beckett concentrada mirando cada edificio de Nueva York. Y Castle intentando guiar aquel cacharro correctamente.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Preguntó ella tras un rato observando el panorama.

"Enseguida lo verás". Soltó una mano del volante para apretar con cariño la mano de Kate. Ella sonrió mirándole de lado. "Te va a encantar".

Al poco rato y habiendo tomado ya una altura considerable, divisaron a lo lejos el horizonte teñido de todos los colores del atardecer. Kate abrió la boca completamente sorprendida y maravillada por aquel paisaje. Nueva York a sus pies y disfrutando de un atardecer inigualable. Castle bloqueó el volante y se giró lo que pudo en su asiento para mirar a Beckett.

"¿Te gusta?". Preguntó esperanzado.

"Me encanta. No me lo esperaba". Lo miró un momento para volver a fijar la vista en el atardecer. "Es precioso. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?". Siguió concentrada en no perderse detalle de cómo se iba escondiendo el sol.

"Bueno…". Inspiró aire para coger fuerzas y calmar los nervios. "La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto".

Kate le miró. "¿Ver el atardecer desde un helicóptero o venir conmigo?". Preguntó alzando la ceja y sonriente.

"Las dos cosas". Confesó agarrando su mano tiernamente. "Y sin piloto, con intimidad". La miró a los ojos esperando que ella entendiera lo que le quería decir. Se mordió el labio mirándola.

Kate frunció el entrecejo. Aquellas palabras le sonaban, pero no lograba saber de qué. Rick le sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Una vez comenté que un viaje en helicóptero sería la mejor forma de pedir matrimonio a la persona de la que estás enamorado". Soltó casi de carrerilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, agarrando su mano. "Tú dijiste que eso no tendría nada de romántico ni de íntimo, puesto que el piloto estaría presente y se enteraría de todo". Contempló cómo la cara de Kate iba pasando de no entender a sorprenderse. Rick inspiró aire y tragó saliva. "Así que, aprendí yo mismo a pilotar, para poder hacer esto…". Llevó su mano libre al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sacó una pequeña cajita.

Kate no podía decir nada. Se había quedado muda. Miraba cada movimiento del escritor y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su corazón latía más y más fuerte. Vio cómo él abría la cajita y en su interior se encontraba un fino anillo de plata, con una preciosa piedra pequeña en el centro. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más si cabe. Fijó la mirada en el anillo, como si éste atrajera sus ojos como un imán.

"Rick…". Susurró sin poder decir nada más.

"Kate…". Le interrumpió él antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. "No quiero meterte presión ni provocar que salgas corriendo…". Dijo con cautela logrando que ella le mirara, concentrada en sus palabras. Sus ojos empezaban a estar inundados de lágrimas. "Tampoco tienes que contestarme ahora mismo. Quiero que lo pienses. Pero necesitaba decirte que… llevo ya un tiempo pensando en hacer esto. Que nos conocemos hace años y ya llevamos uno juntos, como pareja. Y quiero que sepas y que no te quepa ninguna duda de que, si me imagino dentro de 10 años, lo hago a tu lado, trabajando junto a ti, codo con codo. Viviendo juntos, con hijos… felices". Paró un momento para intentar adivinar qué estaba pensando. Pero aunque su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos, no conseguía saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. Cogió su mano alzándola tiernamente y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. "Piénsalo. Tómate tu tiempo. Pero ten siempre muy presente que te amo, con locura. Como jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie. Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos ya mismo. Puede ser ahora, o dentro de 2 años. Cuando queramos.". Colocó la mano bajo su mentón, suavemente y acercó su boca a la de ella, besándola con adoración y cierto temblor a causa de los nervios. Terminó de besarla y aún con la mano en su barbilla la obligó a mirar al atardecer. "Recuerda que, todo lo que haga lo haré por y para ti, siempre". Agarró de nuevo su mano, aquella en la que llevaba puesto el anillo y se la apretó con ternura.

Kate tragó saliva aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado de los labios del Rick. Suspiró mirando el atardecer tal y como él la había dejado. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y su mente no podía parar de pensar y dar mil y una vueltas.

Richard la observaba en silencio, dándole su espacio, su tiempo. Pero deseando que hablara, que dijera algo. Como si tenía que insultarle o darle un tortazo. Pero necesitaba que ella hiciera algo.

Cogió aire y giró la cabeza para mirarle. Soltó la mano de él y con sus dos manos agarró su cara, acercándose a besarlo con intensidad, impaciencia, pasión. Rick soltó todo el aire que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo casi sin darse ni cuenta. Le secundó el beso, agarrándola de la nuca dulcemente.

"Jamás me habría imaginado esto…". Habló, por fin, juntando su frente con la de él. "Y… no tengo palabras, de verdad, no las tengo". Le dio un rápido beso aún agarrando su cara. "Esto es… ha sido… increíble, alucinante. Creo que todavía ni siquiera lo he procesado". Sus lágrimas estaban emanando sus mejillas, y también las de él.

Rick elevó las manos y suavemente acarició sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas de Kate. "No tienes por qué contestarme ahora, ¿vale?". Repitió queriendo que lo tuviera claro.

Kate cerró los ojos mordiéndose fuerte el labio. Aún seguían con las frentes pegadas. "Te amo, no lo dudes. Por favor". Más lágrimas humedecieron su rostro.

"No lo hago". Susurró abrazándola con cariño y besando su pelo. "Venga, disfrutemos del atardecer que enseguida tenemos que volver".

Se separaron y agarrados de la mano, vieron cómo el sol terminaba por esconderse. Después, en silencio, pero para nada incómodos, descendieron hasta llegar al helipuerto. Allí se bajaron dejándoselo a Danny de nuevo.

En cuanto llegaron a la altura del coche, Castle abrazó a Beckett por detrás, con firmeza, pegándola a él. Inhaló su aroma cerrando los ojos. "Gracias…". Susurró en su oído.

Kate se acurrucó entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos también. Inevitablemente, volvía a sentir las lágrimas aflorar. "¿Por qué?".

"Por no salir corriendo, por quedarte a mi lado, por hacerme feliz".

"Siempre". Respondió ella casi mecánicamente. Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Vamos a cenar?. Esta noche Aly se queda con Alexis para que podamos estar tranquilos". Besó su mejilla y la soltó con ternura abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para que se metiera en el coche.

Kate entró en el coche, pensativa, secándose las lágrimas. Palpaba el anillo en su dedo. Lo notaba raro, pero a la vez sentía que era lo que su dedo, su corazón y su mente llevaban años esperando. Rick se montó en el coche, se ataron los cinturones y pusieron rumbo a un restaurante en el que él había reservado

La pareja estaba degustando aquella espléndida cena. Kate llevaba todo el rato intentando disimular, pero delante de él no lo conseguía. Estaba algo pensativa, algo ida. Y no paraba de tocar el anillo en su dedo. A pesar de eso, siempre sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Rick. Castle intentó sacar algún tema de conversación con el que ella se sintiera cómoda y se olvidara de sus miedos y de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer Aly?". Kate le miró mientras se llevaba el último tenedor a la boca. "Que quiere ser astronauta y viajar al espacio". Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

"Creo que, a pesar de no ser hija tuya, cada día se parece más a ti". Le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

"Sí…". La miró unos segundos, fijamente, observándola, sonriéndola. Terminó la comida de su plato y soltó un ligero suspiro. "Al final no lo estamos haciendo tan mal". Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño. "Cuidar y educar a Aly, digo. ¿No te parece?".

"La verdad es que está siendo mucho más fácil de lo que pensé al principio". Se mordió el labio aún concentrada en sus pensamientos.

"Kate… Por favor, relájate". Agarró su mano con ternura y a la vez mirándola preocupado. Acarició el anillo de ella en su dedo. "¿Por qué no te lo cuelgas del cuello, con el de tu madre, mientras lo piensas?". Ambos miraron el anillo. "Así, por lo menos, no te entran escalofríos cada vez que lo ves".

Kate suspiró cogiendo aire lentamente. Apretó la mano del escritor y le miró a los ojos. "No me dan escalofríos. Es sólo que… No me lo esperaba. Y… ya sabes cómo soy". Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Seguro que esa no era la reacción que él se había esperado.

Rick movió su silla y se puso a su lado. Le alzó el mentón con cariño y le besó los labios con suavidad. "Sé como eres. Y por eso sé que me quieres. Por eso me he atrevido a pedírtelo. Necesitaba demostrarte que quiero que seas tú la última persona que vea antes de dormirme y la primera en cuanto me despierte. Para siempre". Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Kate. Castle se la secó con suavidad. "Y ya te he dicho que no espero una respuesta inmediata. Que quiero que lo pienses bien y que te tomes tu tiempo. Como lo has hecho siempre. No quiero presionarte, ni cambiar tu forma de ser. Me gusta como eres, te amo tal y como eres". Besó sus labios suavemente y ella le acarició la mejilla, agradecida.

"¿Te puedo dar mi regalo?". Se mordió el labio mirándolo con una sonrisa mayor.

"¡Sí, por favor!". La miró con un brillo especial, diferente, ilusionado, enamorado.

"Está bien". Cogió su bolso y de allí sacó un sobre que ponía su nombre. Se lo tendió. "Toma".

Castle lo cogió entre sus manos, curioso. Lo examinó pero al estar cerrado no pudo encontrar ninguna pista de qué sería. Lo abrió con cuidado para no rasgar el interior y sacó el papel doblado que había dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que sus labios cuando leyó lo que había dentro. Kate esperaba a que hablara, en silencio, sonriéndole.

"Pero… de verdad… ¿esto es verdad?". La miró a los ojos muy sonriente.

"Es de verdad". Afirmó mirándole con ternura. Le encantaban esas reacciones de niño pequeño que él solía tener.

"¿Has comprado una estrella en el espacio y le has puesto nuestros nombres?". Preguntó cada vez más sorprendido.

"Sí". Corroboró algo avergonzada por la situación. "Pensé que te haría ilusión. Y no sólo lleva nuestros nombres, también nuestra palabra". Señaló el nombre exacto en la hoja de papel que le había entregado: RICK&KATE ALWAYS.

"Cariño, éste es el regalo más romántico y friki a la vez que me han hecho nunca". Los dos se rieron y se fundieron en un tierno beso. "Gracias…". Susurró en sus labios, con ternura, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

Cuando se separaron, Kate cogió el colgante que tenía en el cuello con el anillo de su madre e introdujo el que Rick le había dado esa misma noche. Se lo volvió a colgar no sin antes echarles un vistazo a los dos y sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

"¿Vamos a casa?". Preguntó volviendo a mirarle a él, pero en su mirada, esta vez había un brillo de deseo.

"Sí, vámonos. Porque cada vez que me miras así, pienso que mis piernas no me van a sostener". Kate soltó una carcajada ante su comentario.

Castle pagó la cena y fueron en coche a casa.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Beckett acorraló a Castle entre la puerta y su cuerpo y empezó a besarle con intensidad. Le quitó la chaqueta mientras ella se deshacía de su propio abrigo. Se agarró a los hombros de él sin parar de besarse. Rick colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, pegándola más a él, besándola, saboreándola, disfrutándola. Caminaron hasta la habitación deshaciéndose poco a poco de todas sus ropas. Cayeron desnudos en la cama. Las caricias volaban por ambos cuerpos mientras sus suspiros se hacían cada vez más audibles. Rick deslizó sus labios por todo el cuerpo de su chica, de su musa, de su amada, haciéndola estremecerse a cada beso húmedo que él le proporcionaba. Kate le agarró de la nuca obligándole a subir y besarla en los labios.

"Rick…". Susurró entre jadeos, con la voz ronca por el deseo. "Prométeme que no me dejarás caer… que estarás conmigo. No me dejes alejarme de ti…". Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole cortos besos en los labios casi a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Rick se separó lo justo de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla con devoción y la besó con infinito amor. "No pienso perderte Kate. Te amo demasiado como para perderte. Sonará egoísta, pero sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido".

Retomaron el baile de besos y de caricias. Kate estaba satisfecha por las palabras del escritor y se dejó llevar. Se amaron hasta la madrugada, cayendo después rendidos en la cama y durmieron abrazados, sin despegarse ni un centímetro, temiendo que al estar soñando algo tan bonito, se terminaran despertando y viviendo en una pesadilla, sin el otro.

El día después de su aniversario lo pasaron en casa tranquilamente, con Alyson. Fuera llovía por lo que aprovecharon para ver películas, leer o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de esa nueva familia que poco a poco iban creando. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer mención al anillo o a la proposición de matrimonio. Aunque, como era de esperar, Kate no dejó de pensar en ello en ningún momento. A media tarde la inspectora se preparó para salir a tomar algo con Lannie, alegando que hacía tiempo que no se veían y que no charlaban. Pero el verdadero motivo de su encuentro eran, como siempre, sus dudas, sus miedos. Esta vez a cerca del matrimonio con Richard Castle. Mientras las chicas fueron a cenar y a hablar al Remy's, Rick y Alyson se quedaron en casa jugando y viendo películas.

Kate llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora. Se sentó en su mesa habitual y pidió una cerveza mientras esperaba a su amiga. Suspiró mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus propios dedos. Sus recuerdos volaron a aquellos felices días que compartió con su madre antes de que se la arrebataran de su lado. Recuerda cómo ella siempre le aconsejaba que eligiera bien la persona con la que quería vivir para el resto de sus días. Que tenía que ser alguien que la quisiera como nadie jamás había hecho. Que la tratara especialmente bien. Que se compenetraran. Alguien a quien ella también pudiera aportar esa paz. Suspiró de nuevo. Sin duda, esa persona parecía ser, lo mirara por donde lo mirase, Rick. Pero aún así no podía parar de pensar que si algo salía mal jamás se lo perdonaría. No quería volver a sufrir como lo hizo cuando su madre se fue. Simplemente, no podría volver a soportar un dolor tan fuerte. Instintivamente, dirigió la mano al colgante de su cuello, sacándolo de debajo del jersey. Tocó los dos anillos aunque sus ojos estaban pegados al que le había ofrecido Castle pidiéndole convertirse en su mujer.

"Hola Katie". La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La forense se quitó el abrigo y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola atentamente.

"Hola Lannie. ¿Qué quieres tomar?". Preguntó mientras alzaba el brazo pidiendo que la camarera se acercara para tomarles nota.

"Una cerveza como la tuya".

Pidieron también algo para picar y cuando la camarera se fue a atender otra mesa, Lannie agarró las manos de Kate que volvían a reposar sobre la mesa. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?".

Kate la miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿Tanto se me nota?". Su amiga asintió mirándola a los ojos. Beckett soltó el aire despacio. "No son problemas. Son miedos, soy yo nuevamente dudando, temiendo".

"¿Ha hecho algo el chico escritor por lo que deba pagar?. Porque voy ahora mismo al depósito a por los bisturís eh". Bromeó consiguiendo que Kate sonriera un poco.

"No, no ha hecho nada malo. Al contrario. Ha hecho algo muy lógico pero que a mí me ha hecho tambalearme sobre mis cimientos". Se tocó el colgante enseñándole los dos anillos. "Me ha pedido matrimonio". Soltó de golpe, sacando el anillo de la pedida y colocándoselo en su dedo anular para que la forense lo viera bien.

La cara de Lannie era todo un poema. Agarró la mano de Beckett y analizó el anillo con curiosidad. "¡Wow! Kate, es precioso". La miró a los ojos y pudo ver el miedo y las dudas que ella tenía. "¿Qué le has contestado? Porque por tu cara diría que no estás nada segura".

La inspectora negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. "No me dio opción a decirle nada. Fue como si él ya supiera cuál iba a ser mi reacción. Me lo dio diciéndome que no tenía que contestarle ya mismo. Que él sólo quería asegurarse de que yo supiera que soy la mujer de su vida, que me quiere para toda la vida a su lado. Que esperase hasta decidirme, que ya le daría una respuesta. Que él me ama con locura y sabe que yo a él también. De momento con eso le basta. Pero que necesitaba hacerme saber que si se imagina un futuro con alguien, es conmigo, juntos". No aguantó más y soltó parte de las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando.

Su amiga se dedicó a observarla durante unos minutos, en silencio. Después, cogió su mano nuevamente apretándosela con firmeza y ternura. "¿Acaso a ti no te pasa lo mismo con él? Quiero decir, por lo que sé, estás tremendamente enamorada de él, como nunca lo has estado de nadie. Por eso te costó tanto abrirte a él. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo Kate?".

"No lo sé. Supongo que… fallar, que esto salga mal. Dar el paso de casarnos sería consolidar más nuestra relación. Pero… ¿y si todo sale mal?".

"Mira Kate. No he visto a nadie tan enamorado como lo he visto a él de ti. Y a ti jamás te había visto así con nadie. Sé que sois diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero eso también es lo que os une y lo que os hace increíblemente adorables. Nunca sabes cómo van a salir las cosas, pero hay que arriesgar. Hace un año lo hiciste abriéndote a él. Y sí, habéis tenido vuestros más y vuestros menos. Pero creo que en general no os ha ido tan mal, ¿o sí?". Kate negó con la cabeza, centrada en observar y acariciar su anillo. "Respóndeme a algo". La inspectora la miró con los ojos llorosos. "¿Cómo te imaginas de aqu 10 años?".

Kate lo pensó durante unos segundos. Una pequeña sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro mientras un par de lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas, de arriba abajo. "Con él. Trabajando juntos, viviendo juntos, con hijos juntos. Siendo felices juntos". Confesó mirándola de nuevo a ella.

"¿Casados?". Unos segundos después, Kate asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio. "Arriésgate Kate. Castle jamás te haría daño, al menos no siendo consciente de ello y tú lo sabes. Al igual que tú a él tampoco se lo harías. Os merecéis ser felices y lo merecéis serlo juntos".

Cogió aire lentamente hasta llenar sus pulmones al completo. Después lo soltó también sin prisa. "Creo que tienes razón. He sido una estúpida… El hombre de mi vida me pide matrimonio subidos en un helicóptero contemplando un atardecer con Nueva York a nuestros pies y no le doy una respuesta inmediata…". Pensó más para sí misma que para su amiga.

"¡¿Que te lo pidió en un helicóptero?!". Kate la miró con una pequeña sonrisa secándose las lágrimas. "¿Y todavía te quedan dudas acerca de lo vuestro?. Os amáis como no he visto nunca a nadie amarse. No seas tonta y no lo pierdas". Le dio un dulce beso en la mano. Kate asintió de acuerdo con lo que ella le decía.

"Gracias Lannie". Ambas se sonrieron.

"Ahora sólo tienes que pensar de qué manera especial darle el "sí" más grande de tu vida". Kate se rió y de la misma empezó a planear aquello en su mente.

Terminaron la noche tras cenar y tomar una copa y cada una se fue a su casa, no antes de darse un buen abrazo.

 **No he querido dividir este capítulo. He pensando que al juntar sus dudas y miedos con la decisión que toma Beckett después de hablar con Lannie quedaría un bonito capítulo. ¿Qué opináis?**

 **¿Cómo hará Kate para decirle que "sí" a Castle?**


	48. Chapter 48

9 de enero. Ese día que tanto atormentaba a Kate Beckett desde hacía unos años. Desde que asesinaron a su madre. Pero este año no quería centrarse en la pena, en la nostalgia de no tenerla y de echarla terriblemente de menos. Este año tenía algo especial pensado. Se levantó temprano, incluso antes de que Rick lo hiciera. Se metió en la ducha para destensar sus músculos y terminar de despertarse. Se secó, se peinó en condiciones y se vistió con ropa cómoda y abrigada, pero sin perder ese toque elegante de ella. Cuando terminó, observó cómo Castle estaba empezando a despertarse. Sonrió acercándose a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

La humedad de los labios de ella y su perfume hicieron que el escritor abriera los ojos y la mirara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él sabía la importancia de ese día. De hecho, tenía pensado despertarse antes que ella y prepararle un suculento desayuno. Pero parecía que ella se le había adelantado y ya estaba duchada y vestida.

"Buenos días". Volvió a besarlo recolocándole suavemente el flequillo que se le había venido para adelante.

"Hola". Murmuró aún algo adormilado. Se sentó en la cama terminando de abrir los ojos. La vio ya vestida y preparada. "Vaya, sí que te has levantado pronto hoy. Es tu último día de vacaciones. Pensé que podríamos aprovecharlo un poquito en la cama". Comentó meloso mientras cogía su mano con ternura y acariciaba sus dedos.

Kate miró sus manos mordiéndose el labio. "Bueno, me he despertado temprano y me he metido en la ducha. Además, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio". Dijo con firmeza pero sin mirarle a él. Aún tenía la vista fija en sus dedos y en cómo él le acariciaba la mano.

"Uhummm…". Murmuró mirándola detenidamente. La notaba rara. "Kate…". Al oír su nombre ella le miró. "¿Estás bien?".

Beckett inspiró hondo y asintió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. "Sí, estoy bien". Se acercó para besarle suavemente. "Voy a hacer el desayuno mientras tú te duchas y Aly se despierta, ¿vale?".

Rick asintió agarrándola de la nuca para darle otro beso, ésta vez más intenso que el anterior. "Me voy a duchar entonces". Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño bajo la atenta mirada de Kate.

Cuando Castle desapareció por la puerta del baño, Beckett se levantó, hizo la cama y salió a la cocina para preparar sus cafés y el colacao de la niña junto con algunas tostadas para desayunar. Estaba en esas cuando la niña salió de su habitación restregándose los ojos en señal de sueño y de cansancio.

"Hola…". Murmuró la pequeña tirándose literalmente en el sofá.

"¡Hey!. Hola cariño. ¿Qué haces tú despierta tan pronto?". Le sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. "Te iba a ir a despertar dentro de un ratito. Podrías haber dormido un poco más".

"Es que te he oído aquí haciendo el desayuno y… tengo hambre". Puso cara inocente que hizo que la inspectora riera.

"En ese caso, ¿por qué no vas poniendo la mesa para que podamos desayunar?. Rick estará a punto de salir de la ducha".

"¡Vale!". La niña, algo más despierta puso la mesa como Kate le había dicho.

Al poco rato y justo cuando Kate y Alyson llevaban el desayuno a la mesa central, salía Rick ya vestido y peinado.

"Buenos días mis chicas". Se acercó a coger a Aly en brazos y a darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso, que la niña correspondió encantada.

"Oye, ¿y para mí no hay beso?". Preguntó haciéndose la enfurruñada Kate mirando a Rick.

Castle sonrió al verla como a una niña pequeña. Bajó a Alyson al suelo y se acercó a Kate agarrándola de la cintura con suavidad para pegarla a él. "Para ti siempre habrá todos los besos del mundo, y lo sabes". Le guiñó el ojo y acercó los labios a los de ella, tentándola, provocándola, sin llegar a besarla.

"Umm… ¿Pues a qué esperas?". Susurró en sus labios. Aly los miraba divertida mientras se había sentado a comerse su tostada.

Rick terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y la besó. Al principio fue un beso dulce, relajante, cariñoso. Pero al cabo de unos segundos fue tornándose más intenso y apasionado que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

"¡Wow! Si cada vez que te pida así un beso vas a hacerlo de esta forma, creo que pondré ese método en práctica muchas veces más". Le sonrió agradecida acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

"Te quiero…". Susurró él aún preocupado porque la notaba extraña. A pesar de que era el día que era, la notaba más rara que de costumbre. Juntó su frente con la de ella acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

"Y yo a ti bobo". Le robó un rápido beso y se sentó en la mesa con Aly. Rick la imitó enseguida.

Desayunaron con avidez pues los tres estaban hambrientos y después la niña fue a vestirse con la ayuda de Kate mientras Rick recogía y fregaba todo lo del desayuno.

"Ya estamos". Aly y Kate salieron cogidas de la mano de la habitación.

"Perfecto, yo también". Estaba esperándolas sentado en el sofá.

"¿Nos vamos?. De momento parece que aguanta sin llover y no me gustaría acabar empapados". Dijo Kate cogiendo su chaqueta y la de la niña.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Preguntaron casi a la vez el escritor y la pequeña.

"Quiero enseñaros algo". Dijo sin más, ayudando a Aly a ponerse la chaqueta mientras se mordía el labio y evitaba la mirada intrigada de Castle.

"Bueno, pues vámonos". Dijo él levantándose del sofá y poniéndose su chaqueta también.

Los tres salieron de la casa abrigados. Se montaron en el coche, conducido por Kate, que enseguida puso rumbo a su destino. Durante el camino sólo se escuchaba la radio de fondo. Aly iba concentrada mirando las calles de la ciudad y Rick iba fijándose en el recorrido que la detective estaba haciendo intentando adivinar hacia dónde iban. Pronto lo tuvo claro y un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago.

Beckett paró el coche en el primer sitio que encontró libre. Apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón. Se dedicó unos minutos a observar en silencio aquel lugar. Ese sitio que tantas ocasiones había pisado, varias veces al año, pero sobre todo aquel día. Allí donde había llorado sola o acompañada de su padre. Donde un francotirador casi acaba con su vida durante el funeral de su excapitán Roy Montgomery. Inspiró el aire sin dejar de mirar hacia los caminos que se formaban. Castle la observaba en silencio. Esteba sorprendido de que los estuviera llevando allí. Pero sabía que si lo había hecho, era algo importante para ella. Así que le dio su tiempo y su espacio hasta que hablara.

"¿Dónde estamos?". Preguntó la pequeña desde su asiento en la parte trasera del coche.

Rick fue a hacerle un gesto para que no preguntara y esperara, pero Kate se adelantó. Se giró en su asiento de conductor para mirar a la niña. "Quiero presentaros a alguien". Le dedicó una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa y volvió a girarse para sentarse bien. Le miró a él que no había dejado de mirarla a ella. "¿Venís conmigo?". Pidió más que preguntó.

"Por supuesto". Antes de bajarse del coche, Castle agarró la mano de Beckett con ternura y se aproximó a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Aquello le dio fuerzas a la detective, que sonrió agradecida.

Salieron del coche y ayudaron a Aly a soltarse de su silla. Kate abrió el maletero y cogió un pequeño ramo de flores. Después, los tres cogidos de la mano caminaron por donde ella les iba guiando, hasta que llegaron al lugar exacto. Allí se encontraba la lápida en la que se podía leer perfectamente el nombre de la madre de Kate: Johanna Beckett. Se pararon a una distancia prudencial y Kate se soltó de la mano de Aly, que iba en medio de los dos.

La inspectora, flores en mano, se adelantó unos pasos acercándose más a aquella fría roca. Retiró el ramo viejo que ella misma junto con su padre había puesto y depositó sobre la tierra las nuevas flores frescas. Se puso de cuclillas delante de la lápida y acarició con las puntas de los dedos el nombre de su madre. Se mordió fuerte el labio intentando retener las lágrimas, pero le fue misión imposible.

"Hola mamá…". Susurró cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para volver a abrirlos completamente inundados de lágrimas. "Aquí estoy, nuevamente un año más". Sonrió con nostalgia. "Te echo de menos. Mucho. No te imaginas cuánto. Y sé que papá también lo hace. Y te queremos mucho". Tragó saliva intentando volver a hablar. Rick y Alyson estaban tras ella, en silencio, agarrados de la mano, observándola y animándola aunque sólo fuera con su presencia. "Este año han pasado muchas cosas…". Se secó varias lágrimas. "Y sí, sé que no te gusta verme llorar, pero mamá, te prometo que esta vez no lo hago sólo por tristeza. Esta vez, por fin, tengo un motivo para llorar también de alegría". Rick sonrió a sus espaldas, aunque apenas podía controlar las lágrimas de emoción de ver así a Kate. Alyson estaba aferrada a la mano del escritor sin entender muy bien qué hacían allí, pero se mantuvo observando. "Me gustaría presentarte a alguien". Se incorporó hasta quedar completamente de pie. Aún seguía de espaldas a ellos. "Primero a una pequeña personita que ha hecho que comprenda muchas cosas de las que me decías cuando yo era una niña y venías a abrazarme por las noches cuando tenía una pesadilla. Se llama Alyson y ahora vive conmigo, con nosotros". Se giró para mirar a la niña y le tendió su mano. Aly dudó un momento. Castle la animó empujándola ligeramente hacia Kate. La niña, más confiada se agarró a la mano de la inspectora poniéndose a su altura. "¿A que es guapa?". Kate la cogió en brazos besándole la mejilla. "Estoy segura de que te habría encantado conocerla y de que os llevaríais de maravilla". Cogió aire bajando a la niña al suelo, a su lado derecho, agarrándola de la mano nuevamente. "Y ahora… Quiero presentarte al hombre de mi vida. Él hizo que todo mi mundo cambiara. Me enseñó a vivir, a disfrutar, a sonreír. Se enamoró de mí, no sé cómo pero lo hizo y no hay día que no agradezca que llegara a mi lado, que me aguantara y que consiguiera enamorarme y que me abriera a él". Paró unos segundos para tomar aire. "Ya sabes cómo soy. Muy terca, intentando parecer siempre fuerte y segura, pero en el fondo no lo soy tanto". Se giró hacia su izquierda para agarrar a Castle de la mano y atraerlo a ella. Rick apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, pegándose a ella. Sin soltar sus manos, se colocó tras su espalda y la abrazó con ternura, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo de ella. Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Te acuerdas que… te conté que habíamos solucionado tu caso, que habíamos encontrado al culpable, que ya estaba entre rejas… Pues mamá, este hombre que tengo abrazado a mí es el principal motivo, la principal razón por la que pude seguir hasta encerrar a Bracken y hacerle pagar por todo el daño que nos ha causado. Este hombre, se llama Richard Castle". Él le dio un dulce beso en la nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera. Kate agarró con más fuerza su mano, deseando sentirle más pegada a él. "Sí, el famoso escritor de aquellos libros que estaban en nuestra estantería. El escritor de los libros que tú leías y que cuando te perdí empecé a leer yo también. Él me salvó hace muchos años, sin ni siquiera saberlo, con sus libros. Y lo volvió a hacer en repetidas ocasiones". Las lágrimas empapaban las mejillas de Kate recordando aquellos dolorosos momentos en los que se sintió sola, perdida, con un vacío tremendo. Y que lo único que le reconfortaba era sentarse a leer los libros de Castle. Por su parte, el escritor se mantenía muy pegado a ella, dándole suaves besos de vez en cuando y sin poder ocultar algunas lágrimas que también resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Mamá… Hoy, ahora, aquí, delante de ti…". Soltó la mano de Aly suavemente y se giró entre los brazos de Rick para quedar frente a él, mirándole a los ojos. "… quiero darle a este hombre, a mi hombre, la respuesta que mereció que le diera hace un par de días, en nuestro aniversario cuando me pidió que me casará con él". Miró de reojo de nuevo el nombre de su madre, respiró hondo armándose de valor y volvió a mirar a Castle, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. "Richard Castle… sí, sí quiero. Claro que quiero casarme contigo… Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz". Pegó su frente a la de él.

El escritor la agarró de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, abrumados por los sentimientos, pero felices y en paz. Beckett estaba en paz por haberse decidido; Castle, por su parte, estaba en paz por haber escuchado aquellas palabras de los labios de Kate y se sentía tremendamente feliz por aquello.

"Kate…". Susurró con infinito amor, elevando las manos a su cara para agarrársela con delicadeza y besarla con adoración. "Gracias…". Volvió a susurrar en sus labios. Las lágrimas de ambos se entremezclaron en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, en el alma Rick… Tuve miedo, pánico. Fui una idiota al volver a dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos. Pero lo tengo claro". Ésta vez le besó ella a él. "Si me visualizo dentro de unos años, lo hago contigo, juntos, casados, con Aly junto a nosotros…". Agarró la mano de la pequeña sin separarse ni un centímetro del escritor. "Y… con mini Castles correteando a nuestro alrededor". Se sonrieron con infinita ternura y ambos volvieron a besarse, despacio, demostrándose lo felices que eran teniéndose el uno al otro.

Alyson se abrazó a las piernas de los dos. No había entendido mucho de aquella visita mañanera a aquel lugar un tanto siniestro. Y menos entendía las lágrimas de Kate y de Rick. Pero lo que sí había podido entender era que la inspectora quería formar una familia con el escritor y que ella entraba dentro de sus planes. Eso la hacía sentirse feliz también.

Permanecieron un buen rato los tres abrazados frente al nombre de la madre de Kate. Castle fue el primero en despegarse un poco y besar su frente con infinita ternura. "Gracias… Gracias por traerme aquí, por presentarme a tu madre, por decir que sí a mi propuesta de matrimonio, gracias por hacerme feliz". Atrapó sus labios una vez más, intentando transmitirle el amor tan grande que sentía hacia ella.

"Tenía que hacerlo. A ella le habría encantado conocerte…". Susurró suavemente y con cierto tono de nostalgia.

"Y a mí a ella". Afirmó abrazando a Kate con más fuerza. Odiaba que se sintiera triste y vulnerable.

Beckett se aferró a ese abrazo que tanto le estaba reconfortando. De pronto, la mano de Aly tiró suavemente de su mano pidiendo que le prestaran atención. Kate la miró aún entre los brazos de él.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?". Habló con tono cariñoso.

"¿Tu mamá… también está en el cielo, cómo la mía y mis abuelos?". Preguntó con tristeza la pequeña.

Rick, al escuchar la pregunta, se separó del abrazo con Kate tras besarle la mejilla. Ambos miraron a la niña a la vez. Kate se mordía el labio pensando en la mejor manera de responder a la niña.

"Sí cariño. Mi mamá hace unos años que se fue al cielo. Y ahora estará allí con la tuya y con tus abuelos". Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella. La sujetó por los brazos, tiernamente. "Desde allí arriba, los 4 estarán cuidándonos y dándonos muchos besos, como hacían cuando estaban con nosotras". Besó la mejilla de la niña.

"Echo de menos a mamá… y a los abuelos…". Bajó la cabeza entristecida. Hasta aquel día no se había atrevido a expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente delante de ellos. Únicamente lo había hecho en alguna ocasión con el psicólogo al que iba una vez por semana.

"Lo sé princesa, yo también". Acarició su pelo dulcemente. Miró a Rick que las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió a la niña en brazos levantándose para quedar a la altura de él. "¿Sabes qué podemos hacer?". La niña negó acurrucándose entre los brazos de la inspectora. Rick abrazó a Kate y a la niña dándoles a cada una un beso en la cabeza. "En casa tenemos guardadas algunas cosillas de tu mamá y de tus abuelos. Si quieres, podemos sacarlas y buscar algo que a ellos les gustara mucho. Puede ser desde una foto hasta una pulsera o algo así. Lo cogeremos y lo pondremos en tu cuarto, o donde tú quieras. Así, cada vez que te sientas triste, cada vez que los eches de menos, podrás acercarte a esos objetos y los sentirás un poco más cerca de ti. Puedes desahogarte con ellos de esa forma, hablando a esos objetos. ¿Te parece?". Besó con cariño su mejilla. Aly asintió acurrucándose más entre los brazos de Kate. "Bien, pues cuando lleguemos a casa, haremos eso".

"¿Tú lo hiciste con tu mamá?".

"Uhum". Kate afirmó sujetando a la niña con un brazo mientras con el otro se sacaba el colgante de debajo del jersey. En él estaban el anillo de su madre y el anillo con el que Rick le había pedido que se casara con él. Seleccionó el primero. "Este anillo era de mi madre. Lo llevaba siempre, a todos lados. Cuando se fue al cielo, me lo quedé y desde entonces lo llevo cada día colgado del cuello. Así me parece que ella viene conmigo a todos los sitios a los que voy". La niña cogió el anillo y jugueteó con él entre sus manos.

Kate, bajo la atenta mirada del escritor, se sacó el colgante, lo abrió y sacó el anillo de compromiso. Cerró el colgante colgándoselo a Alyson del cuello que seguía mirando el anillo de Johanna. Beckett, le ofreció el anillo a Castle.

"¿Puedes volver a preguntármelo?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto". Castle le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado, contento, feliz. Se arrodilló delante de su chica que aún sostenía a Alyson en sus brazos. Le enseñó el anillo mirándola a los ojos. "Katherine Beckett, ¿te gustaría hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?". Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, al igual que los de ella.

Beckett agarró la mano de él, tirando suavemente para que se levantara. Se aproximaron cariñosos y ella lo besó con intensidad. "Sí, me quiero casar contigo". Contestó con firmeza sin apenas separarse de los labios de él. Le ofreció su mano para que le colocara el anillo y así lo hizo él.

Rick la agarró de la cintura y la besó con inmenso cariño. La niña, había observado toda la escena en brazos de Kate y no podía parar de sonreír y de mirarlos sorprendida.

"¡¿Os vais a casar?!". Los miró a los dos contenta.

"Sí, nos casamos". Afirmó la inspectora mirando a Alyson.

"¡Qué guay, qué guay!". Empezó a moverse y a patalear contenta. Kate la bajó al suelo observándola divertida. "¿Cuándo os casáis?". Preguntó ansiosa la pequeña.

"Bueno, cielo, eso aún no lo hemos decidido". Dijo el escritor agarrando la mano de la niña para que parara de corretear alrededor de ellos.

"Pero será pronto". Añadió la inspectora provocando que Aly saltara de alegría y que Rick la mirara entre sorprendido y feliz. "No me mires así. No quiero perder más tiempo". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a lo que él correspondió acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola con amor.

"¿Puedo contárselo a todos mis amigos del cole? ¿Y Martha y Alexis lo saben? ¿Y Jim?". Ametralló la pequeña a los dos adultos con las preguntas.

"A Martha, Alexis, Jim y nuestros amigos del trabajo se lo contaremos los tres juntos, ¿te parece?". La niña asintió conforme y se abrazó a Kate, contenta. "Y a tus compañeros puedes contárselo mañana cuando vuelvas a clase".

"¿Aprovechamos nuestro último día de vacaciones yendo a Central Park?". Propuso el escritor mirando a ambas que asintieron sonrientes.

Kate, besó los labios de Castle y la cabeza de la niña. Volvió a girarse para mirar la lápida de su madre y posó su mano en la parte superior de ésta. "Prometo volver pronto mamá. Mientras tanto, siempre te llevaré conmigo, ya lo sabes". Cogió el colgante que le ofrecía la niña y volvió a colgárselo del cuello. "Te quiero mucho. Gracias por darme fuerzas desde allí arriba".

Acarició por última vez las letras que conformaban el nombre de su madre y los tres de la mano, se alejaron de allí hacia el coche para pasar el resto de la mañana disfrutando en el parque.

 **Hasta aquí por hoy! ;)**

 **Creo que Johanna Beckett se merecía este capítulo! ¿Qué opináis? ¿Queréis boda o no?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Llegó el momento de contar sus planes de boda.**

A las 6 de la mañana sonó el despertador perturbando el placentero sueño de la pareja que descansaba abrazada. La mujer se estiró en la cama mientras alargaba el brazo para apagar la dichosa alarma. Suspiró con pereza volviendo a acurrucarse en la cama entre los brazos de él. Castle al notarla la apretó más entre sus brazos. Él también se había despertado con el sonido del móvil.

"¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero ir a trabajar". Confesó aún con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Rick besó su cabello. "Ni yo que te vayas. Pero en cuanto lleve a Aly a clase, iré a comisaría con un buen café para ti". Trató de animarla.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Está bien. ¿Me preparas el desayuno mientras me voy dando una ducha?". Alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus ojos y besó sus labios.

"Yo te preparo un buen desayuno". Le guiñó el ojo soltando el abrazo para que pudiera levantarse. Aunque antes de que la inspectora lo hiciera, la besó dulcemente.

Se levantó estirando sus extremidades hasta sentir que dejaban de estar adormecidas. "Entonces, ¿les pregunto a los chicos y a Lannie si pueden cenar hoy con nosotros?". Se puso a revolver en el armario intentando encontrar la ropa que le apetecía llevar para su vuelta al trabajo.

"Sí. Alexis que me ha dicho que puede venir a cenar, que mañana no tiene clase. Mi madre no tenía planes para esta noche. Y según me dijiste ayer, tu padre está libre también, ¿no?". Se sentó en la cama mientras observaba cómo ella se movía por toda la habitación cogiendo su muda y su ropa para prepararla sobre la cama.

"Sí. No tiene ningún caso ahora mismo". Se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente. "Luego les digo que no se les ocurra hacer planes. Y a Ryan le diré que se traiga también a Jenny". Se sentó sobre las rodillas de él abrazándose a su cuello.

La abrazó por la cintura dándole un suave beso en el cuello. "Mmm… me encanta cómo hueles…". Susurró en su oído logrando estremecer cada centímetro de su piel.

Sonrió pegada a él. "Me tengo que duchar". Comentó con pereza, sin levantarse de encima de él.

"A lo mejor podemos…" Acarició su cuello con un solo dedo, suavemente, bajando. "… no sé…". Llegó al borde de su camisón y lo bajó ligeramente con el dedo adentrándose en su escote. "… podríamos… ducharnos juntos". Continuó bajando ahora por encima del camisón mientras le daba tiernos besos en el cuello.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia un lado dándole mayor acceso. No tenía mucho tiempo si no quería llegar tarde, pero no podía resistirse a él cuando se ponía así con ella. "Rick…". Susurró intentando que parara, aunque su nombre sonó más bien como un pequeño jadeo, lo que animó más al escritor.

Bajó sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus piernas y le acarició los muslos lentamente, en círculos. Mordió a su vez, el lóbulo de su oreja. "¿Qué me dices…?. Así aguantaré mejor las horas hasta volver a verte luego…". Susurró rozando la mejilla de ella con su nariz. Sus manos iban ascendiendo por sus muslos.

"No tienes remedio". Soltó una pequeña carcajada levantándose de él pero agarró su mano tirando de ella para levantarlo. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besaron con frenética pasión. "Uno rápido…". Susurró totalmente excitada por las caricias que el escritor había estado desperdigando por todo su cuerpo.

Caminaron pegados besándose hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí se desnudaron con rapidez mientras el agua se calentaba. Se introdujeron en la ducha de hidromasaje y entre caricias, besos y palabras cariñosas y algo subidas de tono, se amaron locamente.

Castle se secó rápido y se visitó con ropa cómoda para ir a hacer el desayuno mientras ella se peinaba y se secaba el pelo y después se vestía. Cuando acabó, Kate fue al cuarto de Aly para comprobar que seguía dormida. Sonrió al verla abrazada a su peluche y medio destapada. Entró en la habitación sigilosamente y la tapó con cuidado, depositando un tierno beso en su pelo. Salió a desayunar rápidamente con Rick. Se despidió de él al de unos minutos dándole un profundo beso y haciéndole prometer que iría a comisaría en cuanto dejase a Alyson en clase.

Su primer día de vuelta al trabajo, definitivamente, había empezado de maravilla. Mientras iba en el coche conduciendo hacia el trabajo no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el anillo en su mano. Se mordió el labio y pensó que sería mejor llevarlo colgado del cuello con el de su madre hasta que les contaran aquella noche a los chicos y a sus familias que estaban comprometidos. Así, sus compañeros no lo adivinarían antes de que ellos pudieran darles la sorpresa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje de la comisaría y antes de salir, cambió el anillo de sitio, colgándolo junto al de su madre e introduciendo el colgante con ambos anillos dentro de su camisa.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, un montón de papeles le estaban esperando. Se mordió el labio sin ninguna gana de ponerse a hacer papeleo, pero era el precio que le tocaba pagar por sus vacaciones. Así que, con pereza se sentó en su silla dispuesta a acabar con aquello rápidamente antes de que les llamaran para resolver algún caso. Comenzó a rellenar y firmar los documentos que sus compañeros y la capitana habían ido dejando sobre su mesa. De vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo a la silla de Castle y sonreía tontamente. Sus compañeros llegaron al poco rato y se saludaron efusivamente, como si hiciera años que no se vieran. Los había echado de menos, y ellos a ella. La verdad es que formaban una preciosa familia.

Al poco rato recibieron la llamada de un nuevo homicidio y los tres compañeros cogieron sus chaquetas para encaminarse al lugar del crimen. Beckett, por el camino, mandó un mensaje a Castle dándole la dirección para que se presentara allí en lugar de en la comisaría.

El día pasó con normalidad. El caso resultó ser uno realmente sencillo en el que pronto encontraron al culpable. Castle había llegado mientras aún estaban preguntando a los vecinos, con dos cafés en mano, como de costumbre. Al final de la tarde, antes de irse a casa, concretaron quedar a las 8 y media en casa de Castle y de Beckett para cenar. Allí se encontrarían todos.

"Venga va, Castle, di la verdad… Ha cocinado Beckett, ¿a que sí?". Preguntó Espósito provocando la risa de los demás y la indignación del escritor.

"Qué poco confiáis en mí. La próxima cena, venís un par de horas antes para que veáis que me las apaño perfectamente en la cocina, solo". Les echó una mirada asesina logrando únicamente que ellos rieran más.

"Eso es cierto. Te desenvuelves bien en la cocina. Pero tienes que admitir que hoy hemos cocinado los dos". Rick la miró con una media sonrisa asintiendo para corroborar la información que ella acababa de aportar.

"Hemos cocinado los tres". Corrigió la niña que estaba en el sofá después de cenar viendo un poco la tele antes de irse a dormir. Todos rieron ante el comentario de la niña.

"Es verdad. Alyson nos ha ayudado en todo". Dijo orgulloso el escritor mientras Kate sonreía.

"Bueno, voy a recoger los platos y saco el postre y las copas". Se levantó la detective seguida por el escritor y los dos solos sin dejar que nadie los ayudase, recogieron la mesa y sacaron el postre y las bebidas.

"A ver, y ¿qué es eso tan importante que queríais contarnos a todos?". Preguntó Lannie con impaciencia, aunque estaba casi segura que sabía de qué se trataba.

Kate y Rick estaban de pie, frente a la mesa y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes, incluida Alyson.

"Aly cariño, ven un momento". La llamó la inspectora ofreciéndole su mano.

La niña se levantó rápidamente consciente de que había llegado en el que harían pública la futura boda. Se agarró a la mano de Kate poniéndose delante de ella. Beckett, la agarró cariñosamente por los hombros. Castle se situó detrás de su novia abrazándola por la espalda y colocando las manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Todos los miraban expectantes mientras ellos intentaban calmar sus nervios para poder hablar y explicarse.

"¿No me digáis que me vais a dar un hermanito?". Se aventuró a teorizar la pelirroja.

Kate negó mordiéndose el labio y Rick hizo lo mismo. "No Alexis, no se trata de un hermano".

"¿De dos?". Preguntó una boquiabierta Martha que también pensaba que iban por ahí los tiros.

"No madre, tampoco dos, ni tres. Y ahora callad un poco y dejadnos hablar, por favor". Pidió apretando más a Kate entre sus brazos.

La inspectora, soltó una mano del cuerpo de la niña manteniendo la otra agarrando su hombro. Con la mano libre, sacó el colgante de su cuello donde estaban los dos anillos. Respiró hondo observando los dos durante unos segundos. Nadie hablaba, todos esperaban expectantes. Rick le dio un beso en la cabeza animándola a seguir. Sacó el anillo de pedida de la cadena y se lo colocó en la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Habló mirando el anillo sin atreverse a mirar a sus familiares y amigos. Se sentía algo avergonzada, pues todos la miraban. "Rick… me ha pedido que me case con él y… he aceptado". Elevó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Estaban ligeramente humedecidos por la emoción del momento. Sintió los labios del escritor besar su cuello y su hombro repetidas veces y sintió también cómo él sonreía tras la confesión.

Todos los observaban entre sonrientes y sorprendidos. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Rick siguió hablando. "Así que, a partir del día que nos casemos, los dos seremos legalmente los padres de Alyson". Añadió mirando a la niña que estaba agarrada a la mano de Kate y sonreía.

"¡Qué increíble noticia!" Martha fue la primera en felicitarlos levantándose de la mesa y corriendo a abrazarlos a los dos. También a la niña.

La siguieron Alexis, y los chicos. Lannie y Jim quedó para el final.

"Por fin, amiga". La forense abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga. Adoraba verla sonreír así. Y estaba tremendamente feliz por ella, porque hubiera dado el paso al fin.

"Gracias Lannie". La abrazó ella también. "Por todo". Añadió sonriéndole de forma cómplice. Miró a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa deshaciéndose del abrazo de la forense tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Katie". Se acercó el padre de Kate a ellos abrazando a su hija con fuerza. No podía para de sonreír. Verdaderamente le gustaba el escritor para su hija. Se notaba que la hacía feliz. "Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti y seguro que esté donde esté, se siente feliz al verte feliz". Besó su mejilla.

Kate se abrazó a su padre mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. "Gracias papá… Ayer… fui… bueno, fuimos a ver a mamá… y le conté todo. Le presenté a Aly… y a Rick… Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo…". Confesó en un susurró que sólo pudo escuchar Jim. "La echo tanto de menos a veces…"

"Lo sé cariño, yo también…". Su padre sonrió con añoranza y apretó más a su niña entre sus brazos.

Tras el abrazo entre padre e hija, Jim Beckett se acercó a Castle y lo abrazó también. "Gracias Richard. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus ojos brillar de esta manera".

El escritor correspondió al abrazo agradecido. "Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz. Sólo así puedo serlo yo también".

"Sé que cuidarás de ella mejor que nadie". Se agradecieron las palabras mutuamente con la mirada las sonrisas.

Tras las felicitaciones, se volvieron a sentar todos a la mesa, incluida la pequeña Alyson y brindaron por el matrimonio de la pareja, porque fueran felices y lograran superar los obstáculos de la vida.

"¿Cuándo tenéis pensado celebrar la boda?". Preguntó una impaciente Martha deseando ver al fin a su hijo casado con la detective Kate Beckett.

Castle y Beckett se miraron durante un momento. Aún no lo habían decidido, ni hablado siquiera.

"Bueno…" Empezó a decir la inspectora. "Aún no lo hemos hablado". Rick cogió su mano con cariño y ella le sonrió.

"Y no hay prisa en decidirlo". Añadió el escritor mirando a Kate fijamente a los ojos. "Lo único importante ahora mismo es que nos tenemos el uno al otro, que nos queremos y que estamos juntos. Lo demás, ya vendrá". Kate le sonrió agradecida apretando su mayo y se apoyó en el hombro de su escritor mordiéndose el labio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella afirmación por parte de Castle.

Tras acostar a Alyson, los adultos tomaron una última copa antes de que todos se fueran para dejar a solas a la pareja. Castle y Beckett recogieron las últimas cosas. Mientras Rick se lavaba los dientes, Kate fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a Alyson, aunque ésta ya estuviera dormida. Después, mientras Kate estaba en el baño, Rick fue a hacer lo mismo con Aly. Salió dejando la puerta de su habitación ligeramente entornada y fue a su cuarto, metiéndose en la cama para esperarla a ella. Esa noche, durmieron completamente abrazados, sintiéndose inmensamente felices y protegidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

"¡Buenos días Lannie! ¿Qué tenemos?". Canturreó la inspectora mientras llegaba, café en mano, a una nueva escena del crimen con su habitual caminar sobre sus altos tacones, erguida, esbelta, tan bella como siempre; con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos que la llevaba acompañando con más fuerza desde que, hacía un par de meses habían contado a sus amigos y familiares que se iban a casar.

"Cualquiera diría que te alegras porque haya un nuevo cadáver". Bromeó la forense dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada rápidas para volver a centrarse en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, desangrado.

"Sabes perfectamente que no es eso. Hoy me he levantado de buen humor". Elevó los hombros mirando a su amiga mientras se agachaba al lado de ella. "¿Lo dispararon hasta matarlo?". Frunció el ceño.

"No". Respondió con firmeza. "Bastó un único disparo para acabar con su vida. El resto, 10 exactamente, fueron hechos postmortem". Señaló el principal, el que había acabado con la vida de aquel hombre, justo en el corazón.

"Vaya, eso significa… ¿rabia? ¿venganza?". Teorizó la detective levantándose y mirando alrededor por si veía cámaras.

"No lo sé chica. Los de las teorías sois vosotros. Yo simplemente os doy datos concretos y reales". Puntualizó levantándose ella también. "Ryan y Espo ya están buscando cámaras y preguntando si alguien vio o escuchó algo". Le informó.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Sabemos quién es o qué edad tenía?". Preguntó volviendo a centrarse en el cuerpo.

"No llevaba ni cartera ni documentación, por lo tanto, es un desconocido ahora mismo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que tendría entre 30 y 35 años". Echó un vistazo a sus apuntes. "Ah, y murió sobre las 2 y las 4 de la madrugada".

"Gracias Lannie. Cuando sepas algo más, avísame. Voy a ver si localizo a Ryan y Espo para ver qué tienen". Apuntó los datos de la forense en su libreta.

"¿Y tu futuro marido?". Preguntó al ver que había venido sola.

"En casa, terminando de preparar a Alyson para llevarla al colegio. Alexis ha vuelto a la universidad y alguien la tiene que llevar". Sonrió a Lannie y vio que ésta hacía un gesto raro. La miró preocupada. "Lannie, ¿pasa algo?".

Alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a los de su amiga. "No, nada. ¿Por qué?". Fingió estar perfectamente.

"Lannie, la que oculta sus sentimientos soy yo, no tú. Y a ti, te pasa algo". La señaló con el dedo sin dejar de mirarla.

La doctora Parish negó con la cabeza soltando un ligero suspiro y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, aparecieron los otros dos detectives.

"¡Hola Jefa!". Saludó el irlandés. "Bueno, al parecer las cámaras que hay por esta zona, son falsas. Es decir, están instaladas, pero no hay imágenes, no graban nada".

"Sí, y aparentemente nadie vio ni escuchó nada". Finalizó la información el moreno, con seriedad.

Kate frunció el ceño y miró a sus dos compañeros. Se mordió el labio pensativa. "El asesino tuvo que usar un silenciador. Lo que indica, premeditación". Apuntó aquello en sus notas y se giró a la forense que les había dado la espalda fingiendo apuntar algo en el informe. "Lannie, en cuanto llegues a la morgue sácale las huellas a ver si tenemos suerte y están en el sistema. Tenemos que saber quién es para poder seguir investigando".

"En cuanto lo tenga, te llamo". Se giró para mirarla, seria. Kate asintió y enseguida comprendió que su amiga necesitaba hablar y que lo harían cuando pudiera darle más información acerca del cadáver, en el depósito, como hacían cuando alguna de las dos tenía un problema.

Los tres detectives volvieron a comisaría para empezar a plasmar la información que hasta ahora habían podido recoger y plantear la línea de tiempo hasta su muerte.

Estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, concentrada tras haber colocado la foto del cadáver en el centro de la misma. De pronto escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse y ese olor que tanto le gustaba pronto llegó hasta ella. Siguió escribiendo pero ahora con una enorme sonrisa mientras notaba cómo alguien llegaba a su altura y se posicionaba en silencio a su lado, con un café en la mano. Fue a saludarla, pero entonces vio la foto del centro de la blanca pizarra y se quedó sin habla.

"Rick…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio. "Me pone nerviosa que te quedes ahí quieto sin decir nada observándome". Esperó pensando que gastaría alguna broma, pero al ver que no hacía ni decía nada, se irguió del todo dejando de escribir para mirarle.

Castle estaba con la vista fija en la pizarra y se había sentado en su habitual silla sin haber soltado ni la chaqueta que colgaba de su brazo ni el café para Beckett.

Ella se sentó en su silla y la aproximó hacia él para mirarle de frente. Le cogió el café despacio dejándolo sobre su escritorio. Colocó la mano sobre la rodilla del escritor. "Rick… ¿estás bien?". Frunció el ceño mirándolo con preocupación.

"Eh… sí, sí, perdona". Reaccionó al escucharla y sentirla tan cerca. "Te he traído café". Hizo amago de dárselo sin ser consciente de que ella ya lo había cogido de su mano. "Perdón. Ya lo has visto". Retiró la mano con rapidez dejándola caer sobre el reposabrazos de la silla.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Vio cómo él llevaba nuevamente la mirada a la pizarra y después la miraba a ella. "¿Le conocías?".

Castle soltó el aire y asintió despacio. "Creo que sí. Ha cambiado un poco estos años pero creo que es él. Se llama… bueno, se llamaba Robert Brown". Kate lo seguía mirando intrigada, preocupada. "Meredith me engañó con él y por eso me divorcié de ella y me llevé a Alexis conmigo". Confesó al final sacando una sonrisa irónica. Kate se mordió el labio al escucharle. "De hecho, recuerdo que tuve dudas hasta de que Alexis fuera hija mía realmente. Durante el divorcio me enteré de que me había estado engañando con él desde meses antes de quedarse embarazada".

Kate apretó su pierna con cariño, sin saber bien qué decir.

"Por suerte, Alexis sí es hija mía. Eso no se lo podría haber perdonado nunca a su madre". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, un poco más tranquilo.

"Alexis tiene tus mismos ojos". Le sonrió con ternura.

"Sí, lo sé". Le agradeció la sonrisa con una profunda mirada. "Bueno…". Cogió aire. "¿Cómo ha muerto?".

Beckett dudó si él debería colaborar en aquel caso, por su relación con la víctima, pero al final decidió contarle lo que sabían hasta el momento.

"Y ahora que sabemos quién era, podremos saber más". Apuntó el nombre de la víctima en la pizarra y se giró para mirarle. "Rick… siento preguntarlo pero, ¿sabes sí él y Meredith seguían manteniendo contacto?".

"Que yo sepa su relación se terminó al de poco de divorciarnos. Encontró a otro con más dinero". Elevó el hombro en señal de resignación.

Beckett bebió del café se sentó en su silla para buscar información sobre él mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Rick de reojo.

"Kate". Llamó su atención con tono cariñoso. Ella lo miró enseguida. "Estoy bien. No hace falta que estés mirándome a cada minuto, aunque me encanta que lo hagas". Le sonrió francamente.

Kate se mordió el labio asintiendo. "Lo siento. Sólo quería asegurarme de que recordar esos duros momentos no te afectaban demasiado". Le sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, no te voy a engañar diciéndote que no me dolió en su momento. Lo hizo, y mucho. Pero más tarde comprendí que era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Mi matrimonio con Meredith no iba a ningún lado. Además, aquello es pasado Kate. Y aunque al principio me haya quedado sorprendido por quién es la víctima, estoy bien".

"Vale". Le sonrió desde su sitio aún con las manos en el teclado.

"El pasado, es el pasado. Y yo ahora quiero centrarme en el futuro, en mi futuro contigo, en nuestro futuro". Le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

La inspectora estiró la mano hasta acariciar la de Castle suavemente por encima del escritorio y después se centró de nuevo en sacar más información de la víctima. Aquella tarea normalmente la hacían Espósito y Ryan, pero en cuanto supo quién era la víctima, los mandó a los dos a que investigaran su casa. Dio a la tecla de imprimir todo lo que había podido averiguar y mientras recogía los papeles de la impresora sonó su móvil. Era Lannie que ya tenía los datos de la autopsia.

Ambos bajaron al depósito para saber qué había averiguado la forense. Le hubiera dicho a Castle que la esperara ahí puesto que no se había olvidado de la charla que tenía pendiente con Lannie, pero sabía que él querría saber qué le había pasado al difunto Robert.

"Dime Lannie, ¿qué has descubierto?". Preguntó entrando en el depósito seguida por Castle.

"Vaya, hola Castle". Saludó la forense aunque no muy contenta con su presencia.

Kate, lo notó y la miró alzando una ceja. Murmuró un "luego" que sólo leyó la forense y asintió centrándose en el cuerpo.

Castle las miraba a las dos sin entender nada pero prefirió callarse.

"Puedo confirmaros que murió a causa del primer disparo, directo al corazón. El resto, como ya había supuesto, se hicieron postmortem". La cara de Castle era de total sorpresa.

"¿Venganza?". Murmuró casi para sus adentros, pero ambas lo escucharon.

Lannie siguió explicando lo que había encontrado. "No hay signos de lucha ni de que se defendiera".

"O se lo esperaba, o lo hicieron sin que se enterase". Teorizó en voz alta la inspectora mirando de reojo al escritor.

"¿Quién querría vengarse así de él?". Preguntó en voz alta aunque más bien se lo estaba preguntando a él mismo.

"No lo sé, pero va a ser difícil averiguarlo sin saber quién es". Dijo la forense dándole el informe de la autopsia a Kate, quien lo leyó por encima.

"Yo sé quién es". Murmuró pensativo mirando la cara de blanca y fría de aquel cuerpo.

Lannie lo miró sorprendida y después dirigió la mirada hacia Beckett para que le explicara qué estaba pasando allí, pero la inspectora estaba más pendiente de las reacciones del escritor.

"Kate, voy a salir a hacer unas llamadas, ¿vale?. Te espero en comisaría". Le tocó el brazo en señal de despedida y ella simplemente asintió antes de ver cómo se marchaba del depósito.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó la forense sin poder contenerse más aquella pregunta.

"Parece ser que este hombre se llamaba Robert Brown…". Sopesó si contarle más a su amiga. Al fin y al cabo era información de la vida privada de Castle y ella no tenía por qué ir por ahí aireándola. Pero la mirada insistente de Lannie le hizo suspirar y continuar. "Ese hombre fue el causante del primer divorcio de Castle. Meredith le engañó con él". Torció el morro dejando ver claramente lo poco que le gustaban esa información y esa situación.

"Vaya con el señor Brown". Soltó la morena sorprendida. "¿Le está afectando?". Preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Beckett se elevó de hombros. "Él dice que no, que está bien. Que el pasado es el pasado. Pero supongo que, aún así, no puede evitar que le afecte algo".

"¿Y a ti?". Kate la miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿A ti te está afectando?". Preguntó sin rodeos.

La inspectora permaneció en silencio unos segundos y finalmente suspiró. "No me afecta el hecho de que esto tenga algo que ver con Meredith. Simplemente me preocupa Castle. Nunca es de buen gusto recordar cómo te pusieron los cuernos y que además aquello ocasionó el divorcio y el que Rick se quedara solo con Alexis". Alzó los hombros. "Creo que más que nada está sorprendido. Y sobre todo, por la forma en la que lo acribillaron a balazos después de muerto".

"Sí, eso es extraño". La miró un momento en silencio. "Encontraréis al que ha hecho esto y todo esto pasará". Le animó con una pequeña sonrisa, correspondida por la inspectora.

"Bueno y a ti, ¿qué te pasa?". Preguntó preocupada. "Y no me digas que nada ni me vengas con rodeos Lannie. La que tiene práctica en hacer eso soy yo". Bromeó un poco.

Lannie suspiró y se sentó en un taburete delante de su mesa. Kate la imitó cogiendo otro taburete y sentándose frente a ella, esperando con paciencia a que se decidiera a hablar.

"Javi y yo hemos vuelto a discutir. Por enésima vez. Ya no sé adónde nos lleva esto. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a contar las veces que hemos discutido en estos dos últimos meses. Me gusta, me encanta estar con él, pero a la vez siento que necesito más. Aunque me encantaría que fuera él quien me diera más".

"¿A qué te refieres con más?". Preguntó tras unos segundos en los que la dejó pensar.

Lannie se elevó de hombros. "No lo sé. Pero miro a mi alrededor y todas mis amigas y conocidas están o casadas o prometidas". La miró a los ojos y Kate le sostuvo la mirada mordiéndose el labio. "Pero por otra parte no sé si quiero estar prometida con Javi. Las dos sabemos cómo es. Es un viva la vida. Hoy está aquí y mañana está allí. No es un hombre de compromisos. Pero le quiero y creo que él también me quiere a mí". Aguantó las lágrimas pestañeando un par de veces con rapidez.

"Lannie… ¿Has hablado de esto con él?". Preguntó suavemente.

La forense negó despacio. "No. Tengo miedo a su respuesta o a que simplemente, salga huyendo".

Kate suspiró. "Mira, conozco a Espo. Es como mi hermano. Y nunca lo he visto babear por ninguna como lo hace por ti. Está esperando cualquier oportunidad para bajar aquí, aunque sea para que le des los datos de algún caso nuevo". Se calló durante unos segundos, dándole tiempo a pensar. "Lannie, si te quiere, no saldrá corriendo. Puede que al principio le cueste entenderte o escuchar lo que le digas, pero sé que con la cabeza más fría, lo pensará y hará lo correcto por intentar hacerte feliz". Le sonrió con dulzura.

"Entonces… ¿debo hablar con él?". Preguntó achinando los ojos.

"Sí. Intenta aclararte antes de hablar con él y entonces os sentáis con una cerveza y le expones lo mejor que puedas cómo te sientes".

"Vale. Eso haré". Sonrió un poco a su amiga.

"Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, pero tampoco demasiado". Le aconsejó con una pequeña sonrisa. "No hagas como yo que me lo estuve pensando cuatro años".

"Sí, pero mírate ahora". Le sonrió con cariño. "Con una sonrisa enorme te veo todos los días".

Kate se rió y se levantó de la silla para darle un abrazo a su amiga. "Anda, cálmate y habla con él". Le guiñó el ojo y cogió el informe que le había dado antes sobre la víctima. "Yo voy a buscar a Castle a ver cómo va".

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y la inspectora volvió a comisaría a buscar al escritor. Lo encontró en la sala de descanso preparando un par de cafés.

 **Bueno, la doctora Parish le pide consejo a Beckett mientras intentan resolver un asesinato que... ¿traerá problemas a la pareja?  
Próximamente, más!**


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey…". Saludó al entrar acercándose a él por detrás y dándole un tierno beso en el hombro.

Rick le sonrió y le tendió su café. "Pensé que lo necesitarías. Parece que esto va para largo".

"Gracias". Se sonrieron durante unos segundos, en silencio.

"¿Sabemos algo más de Robert?". Preguntó centrándose en ese caso como lo haría con cualquier otro.

"No más de lo que le has oído contar a Lannie. Aún no sé nada de Ryan o Espo. Así que me voy a poner ahora mismo a buscar a algún familiar y a intentar saber qué se traía entre manos este hombre para acabar así". Se apoyó en la encimera donde descansaba la cafetera dando cortos sorbos a su café.

Castle se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos de aquella sala, tomándose también su café. "Llamó a Meredith". Beckett le miró atenta. "Antes de morir, llamó a Meredith para pedirle dinero. Parece que en los últimos meses habían tenido algún tipo de relación, esporádica".

Beckett se mordió el labio analizando aquella información. "¿Para qué necesitaba el dinero?".

Castle se elevó de hombros. "No lo sé. Ella no le preguntó y simplemente le contestó que si lo que quería de ella era sacarle dinero, que se fuera olvidando. No volvió a saber de él hasta que la he llamado yo".

Beckett se contuvo de hacer un gesto borde ante las palabras de Rick. Al fin y al cabo, Meredith era la madre de Alexis. "Investigaré también sus cuentas a ver si ahí hay algún indicio de algo". Terminó su café dejándolo sobre aquella encimera y se acercó a Rick. No le dijo nada. Simplemente, agarró su mano con ternura y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Él sonrió y miró alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie estaba demasiado pendiente de ellos. Entonces, se aproximó suavemente a ella y la besó con suavidad. Kate correspondió el beso con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando se separaron, caminaron los dos en silencio hasta el escritorio de Beckett.

Una hora después, llegaban los detectives a la comisaría y Beckett terminaba de reunir toda la información necesaria para intentar esclarecer en qué líos andaba metido Robert.

"¿Habéis encontrado algo chicos?". Preguntó la inspectora desde su escritorio.

"Parece una casa normal. Ni muy rico ni muy pobre. Vive solo aunque de vez en cuando se lleva a alguna mujer allí".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?". Preguntó Castle.

"Ropa interior femenina, además de rastros de pintalabios y pelo de mujer.". Siguió hablando el moreno. "Pero ahora viene lo mejor".

"La casa estaba revuelta, completamente patas arriba. No sabemos qué buscaban, pero no forzaron la entrada ni las ventanas". Informó el irlandés.

Beckett y Castle fruncieron el ceño a la vez.

"¿Vosotros tenéis algo?".

"El hermano está en camino. En sus cuentas no hay ningún indicio de que estuviera en problemas. Y nada más". Se mordió el labio pensativa mirando hacia la pizarra. Se levantó y anotó los datos nuevos que ella y sus compañeros habían descubierto.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Castle sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo y al ver el nombre en la pantalla suspiró y su semblante se volvió más serio. "Castle". Respondió con sequedad. Atendió lo que le decían al otro lado y entonces, su cara palideció considerablemente. Era incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, a pesar de que su interlocutor no dejaba de llamarlo por su nombre para que dijera algo. "¿Estás segura de eso?". Consiguió hablar tras un par de minutos en silencio.

Beckett lo miraba preocupada después de haber expuesto todos los datos en la pizarra. Lo vio colgar el móvil y levantarse con rapidez. Tanta, que entre la palidez que tenía y lo nervioso que estaba se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio de Beckett. "¡Castle!". Se alarmó la inspectora acercándose rápidamente a él y sujetándolo para que se volviera a sentar. "¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó en tono preocupado.

"A…Alexis… tengo que irme…". Se pasó la mano por el pelo recolocándose el flequillo que se le había ido hacia la frente. Miró a Beckett angustiado. Intentó calmarse respirando hondo un par de veces. "Sé quién es la asesina y lo que está buscando ahora mismo. Va a por Alexis". Consiguió hablar levantándose con rapidez. "Voy a buscarla a la universidad". Se encaminó hacia el ascensor con rapidez.

Beckett los siguió sin comprender bien. "¡Castle!". Lo llamó introduciéndose con él en el ascensor. Pero él no respondía. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor empezó a descender, agarró su mano con ternura. "Rick… cuéntame qué está pasando, por favor".

Salieron del ascensor sin que ella le soltara la mano. "Te lo cuento de camino. Por favor, vayamos a la universidad de Alexis". Le pidió parándose para mirarla a los ojos, suplicante.

"Vamos". Agarró su mano con más firmeza y caminó decidida hacia su coche. Se montó ella en el asiento del conductor y él en el de al lado. Se ataron los cinturones y arrancó con rapidez y destreza, conduciendo entre las calles de Nueva York dirección a la universidad de la pelirroja. "Rick…". Susurró pidiéndole que le contara lo que pasaba.

El escritor tomo aire para hablar. "Cuando Meredith y Robert se acostaron, rompieron dos matrimonios. El mío y el de Robert con su, por aquel entonces, mujer. Parece ser, que ahora, dieciocho años después, la exmujer se ha enterado de que Meredith tuvo una hija, Alexis. Y cree que es hija de Robert. Habló con él y le pidió un dineral a cambio de olvidarse de todo y no hacerle daño a Alexis. Al parecer no sirvieron las palabras de Robert negando que Alexis fuera hija de él. Así que, como no consiguió el dinero, lo mató. Y ahora va a por Alexis".

"¿Cómo sabes que va a por tu hija?". Preguntó mirándole de reojo mientras conducía con mayor rapidez desde que él le había contado eso.

"Porque acaba de estar con Meredith para encararse con ella. Le ha golpeado la cabeza y le ha dicho que va a ir a por mi niña". Apretó los puños con frustración intentando calmar los nervios y el miedo que sentía.

"Joder. Se le han cruzado los cables". Estaba alucinada con aquella historia.

"Eso parece. Date prisa, por favor". Apremió cada vez más nervioso.

"Tranquilo, ya estamos llegado". Puso una mano sobre la pierna de él, dándole ánimo mientras conducía con agilidad esquivando todos los coches que podía para llegar cuanto antes donde Alexis.

"¡Alexis! ¡Alexis!" Gritó su padre bajándose del coche de Beckett a toda prisa en cuanto la inspectora paró el coche y él divisó a su hija andando tranquilamente por el campus.

Beckett también se bajó del coche y siguió a Castle que corría tras la pelirroja.

"¡Papá! ¡Beckett!". Exclamó sorprendida la adolescente. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?". Se sujetó fuerte al cuerpo de su padre cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y casi la tira al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?. ¿Te han hecho algo?". Preguntó aún con el susto en el cuerpo, preocupado.

Beckett los observó desde una distancia prudente mientras pedía que mandaran una patrulla a la universidad de Alexis. Si esa mujer aparecía allí, era mejor tener respaldo para actuar contra ella.

"Claro que estoy bien papá. ¿Quién me iba a hacer nada?". Lo miró sin entender nada mientras le obligaba a deshacerse de su abrazo. Media Universidad los miraba sin entender nada.

Richard agarró con fuerza la mano de su hija y la hizo caminar hacia el coche de Beckett. "Te vienes con nosotros. Te lo explicaré por el camino".

"Pero papá". Se zafó de su mano entre enfadada, sorprendida y preocupada. "Tengo clases. No puedo saltármelas así como así". Intentó frenar a su padre.

"Cariño". Rick se paró e intentó calmarse. Estaba actuando demasiado nervioso. "Estás en peligro, por favor, vente con nosotros al coche y te lo contamos todo".

Beckett se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en la espalda de Castle para indicarle su apoyo. La joven miró a la detective sin entender nada aún. "Haz caso a tu padre Alexis. Él te contará lo que está pasando". Sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las dio a Rick. "Toma, meteos en el coche y no se os ocurra salir de ahí a ninguno de los dos".

Castle las cogió mirándola con agradecimiento. "¿Y tú?".

"Yo me quedo aquí a esperar a que llegue una patrulla por si ella aparece". Apretó el brazo de él animándolo a que fuera al coche con su hija. "Esperadme allí".

Rick asintió y dirigió a Alexis al coche de Beckett. Ambos se introdujeron dentro y cerraron por dentro.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?". Dijo Alexis mirándolo con miedo.

Rick tomó aire. Era su hija. No sabía si debía contarle todo aquello. Pero… era madura y seguro que sabía encajar bien todo lo que él tuviera que contarle. "Verás… Tenemos un nuevo caso. Han asesinado a un hombre con una bala en el corazón y después le han dado 10 tiros más. Yo… he reconocido a ese hombre". Miró por la ventanilla y vio a Beckett hablar por teléfono fuera. Volvió a centrarse en la mirada de su hija, azul como la suya. Cogió aire y habló. "Tú sabes que tu madre y yo no acabamos muy bien nuestro matrimonio. Pero jamás te conté por qué. No creo que tengas que saberlo, pero las cosas se han dado así…". Suspiró. "Verás… tu madre y yo, nos divorciamos porque…". Alexis le interrumpió.

"Porque mamá te engañó con otro". Dijo elevando los hombros ligeramente mirando a los ojos a su padre.

"¿Lo sabías?". Preguntó con la boca abierta, sorprendido.

"Papá, sería una niña, pero podía escuchar algunas de vuestras discusiones las pocas veces que mamá vino, más a por dinero que a verme a mí". Agarró la mano de su padre. "¿Qué está pasando?".

Rick respiró hondo recomponiéndose y continuó. "Pues ese hombre al parecer estaba casado también y se divorciaron poco después que nosotros. Y no sé cómo, hace poco que la exmujer de Robert, el hombre ese, se enteró de que tu madre había tenido una hija, es decir, tú". Alexis asintió dando a entender que le seguía en la historia. "Se pensó que tú serías hija de Robert y se enfureció. Le pidió un montón de dinero a cambio de no venir a por ti. Pero él no pudo conseguirlo y se lo cargó, enfadada, vengativa. Después, fue donde tu madre para encararla a ella y como no consiguió tampoco el dinero, dijo que vendría a por ti. Meredith me llamó a mí y por eso estamos aquí". Señaló a Beckett que en ese momento se acercaba rápida a un coche que llegaba con rapidez al aparcamiento de la Universidad. Rick frunció el ceño.

Su hija lo miró y al verlo así supo que algo no iba bien. Dirigió la mirada hacia Beckett y desde dentro contemplaron a la detective.

"¡Eh! Señora Marley salga del coche con las manos donde pueda verlas y no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería". Desenfundó su pistola para apuntarla a la exmujer de Robert que aún seguía en el interior del coche.

La mujer se puso nerviosa e intentó volver a arrancar el coche y salir huyendo de allí, pero Beckett fue más lista y abrió con rapidez la puerta del coche agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que parara.

"Le he dicho que salga del coche". Repitió sin soltarla.

Con la mano que tenía libre, la señora Marley palpó la pistola bajo su abrigo, pero no podía moverse y sacarla. Salió del coche soltándose de la mano de la inspectora.

"Dese la vuelta y apóyese sobre el coche con las manos sobre la cabeza". Ordenó aún sujetando la pistola en alto.

Aquella mujer obedeció. Al final no era tan valiente como se creía y no pudo sacar la pistola pues estaba segura que la policía le habría disparado si lo hubiera hecho.

Beckett sacó sus esposas y le bajó las manos hasta detrás de la espalda para esposarla. "Queda usted detenida por el asesinato de Robert Brown".

Cuando se aseguró de que aquella mujer no podría hacer ya nada malo estando esposada, Castle agarró de la mano a su hija y salieron del coche acercándose donde Beckett la mantenía esposa.

La cara de la mujer se llenó de rabia y de furia cuando vio a Alexis.

Castle apretó más fuerte la mano de su hija y la mantuvo detrás de él. "¿Lo ve?. Tiene mis mismos ojos, es hija mía. Y usted, ¡ha cometido un enorme error!".

El coche policial que Beckett había solicitado llegó y sus compañeros se llevaron a la señora Marley en él a comisaría.

"Alexis, ¿estás bien?". Se acercó Beckett a ella y las dos chicas se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

"Sí Kate, tranquila. Sólo estaba asustada y no entendía nada. Pero papá ya me lo ha explicado todo".

Se sonrieron más tranquilas y Kate miró a Castle, que no dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima a su hija.

"¿Me lleváis a casa con vosotros?. Creo que por hoy he tenido demasiadas emociones". Pidió la joven abrazándose a su padre.

"Anda, volvamos". Kate pasó por al lado de Rick rozando conscientemente su mano suavemente y entró en el coche seguida por ellos dos para volver.

Aprovecharon que Ryan y Espósito se estaban haciendo cargo de la señora Marley mientras otros compañeros encontraban las pruebas definitivas que demostraban que ella era la asesina, para irse a comer los tres juntos a un restaurante chino que estaba cerca de la comisaría y de su casa.

Después, Castle y Alexis se fueron a buscar a Alyson al cole y los tres se fueron al loft. Beckett volvió a comisaría a terminar de trabajar y de hacer el papeleo cuanto antes para volver a casa con su familia.

Beckett estaba concentrada en su mesa de escritorio haciendo el papeleo correspondiente a la detención de la señora Marley cuando Espo se le acercó.

"Beckett". Llamó su atención el moreno.

Ella levantó la cabeza para ver qué quería. "Dime".

"En la sala de descanso, está la ex de Castle. Viene a que le tomes declaración por la agresión de la señora Marley". Le informó observando cada gesto de la inspectora.

Pero ella se mantuvo impasible y no mostró ningún tipo de emoción ante las palabras del detective. "Bien, ahora voy". Espo asintió y se fue a su escritorio, dejándole espacio a la inspectora. Kate suspiró y cogió aire profundamente. Había pensado que a lo mejor se pasaría mañana y entonces estaría Castle con ella para tramitar la denuncia. Pero su futuro marido y el exmarido de Meredith estaba en casa con las niñas. Se levantó con decisión. Ver a Meredith no la amilanaría. Ahora Castle era suyo, y lo sería para siempre.

Entró en aquella sala y la vio sentada en la mesa alta con una taza entre las manos. Supuso que sería una tila, por cómo olía. "Meredith". Saludó La inspectora cuando estuvo más cerca de ella.

"¿Kate Beckett?". Preguntó la mujer pelirroja levantando la mirada de su taza.

"Así es". Asintió y le sonrió mínimamente. Se preparó un café y se sentó frente a ella.

"Al fin te conozco. He oído hablar mucho de ti". Dijo fijando sus ojos en ella.

"Espero que bien". Bromeó aunque algo incómoda sin mirarla durante mucho tiempo a los ojos.

"A decir verdad, mejor que bien. Alexis habla maravillas de ti y de tu trabajo". Intentó entablar una conversación, a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación.

"Gracias". Sonrió ligeramente. "Es una joven encantadora, muy inteligente y madura para su edad". Se mordió el labio pensando en la hija de Castle.

"Sí, sí que lo es. Richard hizo un buen trabajo con ella". Comentó sin atisbo alguno de empatía ni de emoción. "¿Cómo está?".

Kate frunció el ceño extrañada. Pensaba que habría hablado con Castle o con la propia Alexis para preguntar qué tal estaba. Después, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Meredith. "Está bien. Sólo se ha llevado el susto. Afortunadamente hemos llegado antes que la señora Marley". La mujer asintió y a Kate la pareció que respiraba algo más tranquila. Se mordió el labio y se fijó en el golpe de su cabeza. "¿Qué tal el golpe de la cabeza?".

"Mejor. No ha llegado a hacerme mucho. No tenía mucha fuerza.". Kate le sonrió un poco y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas permanecieron un momento en silencio. "Me asusté". Reconoció. "Cuando vino al hotel donde me alojo siempre, no la reconocí. Pero cuando mencionó a Robert, me acordé de ella. Parecía totalmente fuera de sí. Al parecer, ella quería volver con Robert, pero… él y yo…". Levantó los hombros. "Ya sabes, teníamos una especie de relación". Kate asintió indicando que entendía por donde quería ir. "Me debió de investigar y descubrir que tenía una hija. Pensó que era de Robert y por eso lo mató. Cuando vino donde mí, me exigió que le diera dinero. Como me negué, me golpeó con un jarrón de adorno de la habitación del hotel y salió disparada gritando que iba a por Alexis. Entonces, llamé corriendo a Richard".

Beckett anotó lo que le estaba contando. "Vas a denunciarla, ¿verdad?". Meredith asintió. "Bien, pues dame 10 minutos que preparo la denuncia y te la traigo para que la firmes". Se levantó y dejó la taza de su café ya terminado sobre la encimera al lado de la cafetera.

"Te espero aquí". Se miraron fugazmente y Beckett fue a su mesa a preparar la denuncia.

Un cuarto de hora después Beckett volvía a la sala de descanso con la denuncia escrita y preparada para ser firmada. "Ya está. Comprueba que esté todo bien y si estás de acuerdo con todo, la firmas". Se la dio sentándose nuevamente frente a ella.

Meredith la leyó por encima y cogiendo el bolígrafo que Kate le ofrecía, firmó aquella hoja de papel. "Espero que se pudra en la cárcel. Robert no se merecía lo que le ha hecho".

"Y tampoco Alexis lo que ha intentado con ella". Cogió el papel ya firmado y preparado para tramitar la denuncia.

"Gracias, Kate". Dijo con sinceridad.

"¿Gracias por qué?". La miró confundida.

"Por lo de la denuncia y por haber ido tan rápido a por Alexis".

Kate se elevó de hombros. "Es mi trabajo. Y es la hija de Cas… de Rick". Corrigió mordiéndose el labio.

"Aún así, gracias. Y también por cuidar de mi hija. Sé que ella tiene un gran apoyo contigo". Se sonrieron mutuamente

"Adoro a Alexis". Confesó. "Es muy buena chica". Sonrió a la madre de la joven.

"Me he enterado de que Richard y tú estáis prometidos". Curioseó la pelirroja.

"Sí, así es". Confirmó y sin poder evitarlo echó una mirada a su anillo de compromiso que ya no se despegaba de su mano. Sonrió al acariciarlo.

"Es un hombre maravilloso. Cuídalo. Y no dejes que se cierre en sí mismo. Intenta que se abra a ti". Kate la miró sin comprenderla del todo. "Yo no supe hacerlo, pero creo que tú sí sabrás hacerlo.".

"Lo intento". Le mantuvo la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Una duda llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza. "Meredith.. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no quieres… no tienes por qué contestarla. A lo mejor es demasiado personal".

"Dime". Le dio pie a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no funcionó lo vuestro? ¿Por qué se estropeó?". La miró a los ojos.

Meredith suspiró pensativa. "Bueno… supongo que con toda esta historia ya te habrás enterado de que la culpa fue mía, que engañé a Rick con Robert".

"Sí, pero me refiero… ¿qué te llevó a aquello?". Insistió la inspectora.

"Bueno, nos enamoramos demasiado jóvenes. Creo que cada uno tenía la cabeza en un lado. Yo quería triunfar como actriz y él con sus libros. Supongo que no estábamos lo suficientemente enamorados y su forma de ser no me ayudaba a enamorarme más de él". Kate frunció el ceño. Meredith la miró con sinceridad. "Apuesto a que él sabe muchas cosas de ti. Desde dónde te criaste, hasta tus miedos más profundos. Pero… ¿cuánto sabes tú de él?".

Aquella pregunta se caló muy hondo en ella. Se mordió el labio pensativa y bajó la mirada. "Bueno, sé bastantes cosas. Y hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en hacer una balanza con las cosas que él sabe de mí y las que yo sé de él". Alzó la cabeza apretando los labios.

Meredith estiró el brazo y agarró la mano de Kate. "Intenta que se abra contigo. Le cuesta, pero sé que contigo lo hará. Jamás lo había visto tan enamorado". Le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó doblando una copia de la denuncia para guardarla en su bolso. "Tengo que irme. Mi avión sale mañana temprano y me gustaría descansar un rato antes".

"Por supuesto". Kate también se levantó y la acompañó hasta el ascensor. "Gracias por la charla".

"A ti por lo que haces con Alexis y por lo de la denuncia". Caminó hacia fuera de la sala seguida por Kate. "Dile a Alexis que la llamaré cuando vuelva a Los Ángeles".

"Lo haré". Se despidieron con dos escuetos besos, uno en cada mejilla y Beckett se quedó observando cómo Meredith desaparecía en el ascensor de la comisaría, pensativa.

Cuando Kate entró en el loft, la estampa que se encontró, no pudo provocarle mayor ternura. Se mordió el labio sonriendo abiertamente. Desde que había estado con Meredith y había hablado con ella un nudo en la garganta le impedía sonreír normalmente. Pero al ver a Martha danzando por la cocina preparando algo de cenar y a Rick en el sofá con Alyson encima medio dormida y Alexis al lado viendo la televisión, aquel nudo se aflojó y se sintió en casa, cómoda, tranquila y feliz. Aunque las palabras de Meredith le habían llegado bastante hondo.

"¡Hola!". Saludó deshaciéndose de su chaqueta colgándola y se quitó las botas de tacón dejándolas en la entrada.

"¡Kate!". Se levantó la pequeña con rapidez olvidando de repente el sueño que tenía y corrió a sus brazos.

"Hola pequeñaja. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo ha ido hoy el cole?". Preguntó cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, me he peleado con Madison". Confesó la niña entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada ligeramente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?". La dejó en el sofá al lado de Rick y se acercó a besar la cabeza de Alexis. La joven le sonrió con cariño. Después, se sentó sobre las piernas del escritor y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Él la abrazó con cariño sin dejar que se levantara.

"Hola cariño…". Le susurró con ternura acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Kate cerró los ojos un momento hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Aly y se giró abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

"Me ha dicho cosas muy feas". Jugó con su peluche mirándolo concentrada sin atreverse a mirar a Kate.

"¿Qué cosas?". Preguntó la inspectora mirando a la niña y después a Rick interrogándolo con la mirada.

El escritor acarició la mejilla de la niña e hizo que les mirara. "Aly, cuéntaselo a Kate. Sabes perfectamente que ella mejor que nadie te va a entender". Besó su pelo suavemente.

La niña dudó sin decir nada, en silencio.

"Creo que me voy a dar un baño calentito. ¿Vienes conmigo Aly?". Intentó que ella se animara para que pudieran hablar a solas tranquilamente.

"Vale…". Se levantó dejando el peluche en el sofá.

Beckett se levantó de las piernas de Castle después de darle un beso rápido en los labios y agarró la mano de Aly.

"Por cierto Alexis, tu madre me ha dicho que te llamará mañana cuando regrese a Los Ángeles".

"¿Has estado con Meredith?". Preguntó Castle sorprendido y miró a Alexis a ver si ella sabía algo, pero ésta negó con la cabeza y se elevó de hombros.

"Sí. Vino a poner la denuncia por agresión contra la señora Marley". Les sonrió fugazmente y se fue con Alyson a darse un buen baño.

Las dos se desnudaron en silencio mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente. Cuando estuvo a la temperatura deseada, Kate se metió con cuidado de no salpicar demasiado y después ayudo a la niña a que se metiera con ella en la bañera. Alyson, al contrario de lo que solía hacer habitualmente, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Kate, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. La inspectora le acariciaba los brazos tiernamente por debajo del agua.

"Aly… ¿qué ha pasado hoy en clase? ¿Me lo quieres contar?". Preguntó susurrando cariñosamente.

"Madison… me ha dicho que voy a ser tonta y mala porque mis papás no están conmigo y mis abuelos tampoco…". Dijo la niña entristecida, empezando a hipar por el llanto que se avecinaba.

Kate pasó el brazo por la cintura de la niña pegándola más a ella y le besó la cabeza con ternura. "Pero eso no es verdad cariño". Se mordió el labio intentando controlar la pena que sentía por la pequeña.

"Sí que lo es…" Susurró suavemente con los ojos cerrados para intentar detener las lágrimas.

"No, no lo es". Dijo firmemente la inspectora. Cogió a la niña con cuidado e hizo que se diera la vuelta dentro de la bañera para poderla mirar a la cara. Le secó las lágrimas dulcemente con los pulgares de sus manos. "Aly, cariño, mírame". La niña bajó más la cabeza ante las palabras de Kate. "Princesa, escucha…". Le colocó bien el mechón de pelo humedecido que se le había ido hacia los ojos. "No vas a ser tonta ni mala, y siempre vas a estar bien cuidada. ¿Sabes por qué?". La pequeña negó con la cabeza aún sin mirar a Kate. "Porque ni Rick, ni Martha, ni Alexis ni yo vamos a permitir que eso pase. Puede que nosotros no seamos tus papás ni tus abuelos, pero te vamos a cuidar y a educar como si lo fuéramos. De hecho, ya lo estamos haciendo desde que vives con nosotros". La niña miró a Kate sin reprimir las lágrimas y ella volvió a secárselas con suavidad. "Podríamos decir que somos como tus nuevos papás. Podrías contestarle eso a Madison la próxima vez. Que tienes dos nuevos papás, aunque nunca te vas a olvidar de tu mamá ni de tus abuelos".

Alyson hipó ligeramente y Kate la atrajo a ella para abrazarla con cariño. "Me gusta que seáis mis nuevos papás…". Susurró acurrucándose en el cuerpo de la inspectora.

Kate besó su cabeza dulcemente. "Y a mí ser tu nueva mamá". Acarició su espalda con ternura.

"Cuando Madison vuelva a decirme eso, le diré que tengo unos nuevos papás geniales que me llevan al parque de atracciones, a patinar a Central Park, a la universidad a ver a Alexis…". Se calló un momento al nombrar a la joven. "Entonces… si vosotros sois mis nuevos papás… Alexis será mi nueva hermana, ¿no?". Miró a Kate con un brillo de ilusión.

La inspectora sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. "Claro que sí. Y Martha tu nueva abuela. Y Jim tu nuevo abuelo".

"Me gusta como suena eso…" Susurró acurrucándose de nuevo con ella.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutso para después enjabonarse y aclararse. Salieron con sus albornoces y Aly fue corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse el pijama para cenar mientras Kate se ponía el suyo en su habitación.

Estaba únicamente vestida con unas braguitas y una camiseta de pijama mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla cuando Castle entró en la habitación y la abrazó por la espalda tiernamente dándole un par de besos en el cuello.

"Mmmm… Siempre me ha encantado tu champú con olor a cerezas…". Susurró en su oído.

"Rick…". Murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos encantada de tenerlo así. Le había echado de menos aquella tarde en comisaría.

"La cena está casi lista". Informó dando suaves beso de nuevo en su cuello y bajando esta vez por su hombro.

"Sólo me queda secarme el pelo y ayudar a Aly a secar el suyo". Se acurrucó entre los brazos de él. Jadeó cuando el escritor mordió y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. "Rick… vendrá la niña enseguida…". Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

"Está bien…" Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa soltándola y dejando que fuera al baño a peinarse y secarse el pelo. Se acercó al marco de la puerta del baño y se apoyó en él observándola en cada movimiento. "¿Qué tal ha ido con Meredith?". Soltó por fin la pregunta que tan preocupado le tenía desde que Beckett la había mencionado.

Kate le miró a través del espejo mientras se secaba el pelo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien. Hemos hablado un poco y me ha contado lo que ha pasado para que pudiera redactar la denuncia".

"¿De qué habéis hablado?". Preguntó más que curioso, preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿Temes que me haya contado algo que me haga salir huyendo?". Bromeó ligeramente sonriéndole a través del espejo.

"Algo así". Reconoció mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

"Estoy aquí, ¿no?". Él asintió. "Entonces no debes preocuparte por nada". Apagó el secador tras acabar con su pelo y justo en ese momento llegó Alyson con el cepillo en la mano que había estado intentando peinarse el pelo. Kate terminó de desenredar su cabello con cuidado y empezó a secárselo también.

Rick seguía observándola. Notaba algo raro en ella, y estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con la conversación con Meredith. Suspiró y decidió que ya hablaría con ella cuando se acostaran. Entró en el baño, besó la cabeza de Kate y la de Aly. "Daos prisa que la cena estará ya casi lista". Salió de allí dejando a las chicas solas mientras se arreglaban sus cabellos.

 **¿Cómo creéis que seguirá todo después de las palabras de Meredith hacia Beckett? ¿Los unirá más o por el contrario, los alejará?**


	51. Chapter 51

Cenaron los 5 lo que Martha había cocinado, que para sorpresa de los adultos y de Alexis, estaba mucho más comestible de lo que pensaba que estaría. Bromearon sobre aquello y después charlaron un rato sobre los planes de estudio de la joven pelirroja. Al día siguiente sólo tenía clase por la tarde así que se iría sin prisas en un autobús durante la mañana. Su padre intentó convencerla de que la llevaría él mismo y se asegurarían juntos de que todo iba bien por el campus, pero Alexis insistió en que todo estaría bien, que la señora Marley ya estaba detenida y que ella ya era mayorcita. Kate le dio la razón a la joven, al igual que Martha. Aquello hizo que el escritor frunciera el ceño y bromeara diciendo que estaban todas contra él. Pero la pequeña Alyson que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio mientras cenaba, se bajó de su silla, de un salto se sentó sobre las piernas de Rick y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo que ella estaba de su lado. Todos disfrutaron de esa tierna escena.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Castle y Beckett recogieron los platos ayudados por Alexis y la niña pidió que fuera la joven quien la acostara. Así lo hizo la pelirroja mientras Martha se retiraba a su habitación para descansar y Kate y Rick se sentaban en el sofá con una copa de vino cada uno.

"¿Te ha contado Aly al final lo que le ha pasado en clase?". Se recostó en el sofá y la obligó a ella a que se dejara descansar sobre él. Empezó a darle suaves caricias en el pelo.

"Uhum". Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Respiró hondo sintiendo las caricias del escritor y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ellas. "Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo". Susurró mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué acuerdo?". Preguntó también en voz baja, sin cesar con las caricias.

"A partir de ahora puede decir que tiene una nueva familia. Nuevos padres, una hermana nueva e incluso abuelos nuevos. Que seremos todos nosotros". Se calló al notar que Rick paraba de acariciarla y abrió los ojos incorporándose un poco para mirarle. "Así, cuando se vuelvan a meter con ella por lo que pasó a su familia, podrá decir que sí tiene papás y una hermana e incluso abuelos". Le miró a los ojos. "¿Te… parece bien?". Preguntó confundida con el silencio que él estaba manteniendo.

"¿Y decías que tenías miedo de no ser una buena madre?". Tiró de su mano suavemente atrayéndola de nuevo a él para besarla con suavidad. Kate respiró con tranquilidad al escuchar sus palabras y respondió tímidamente al beso. "Kate, eres la mejor madre que un niño podría tener. Llegas a casa, agotada de todo el día trabajando y lo primero que pides es que te acompañe a bañaros juntas. La cuidas, la mimas, le das cariño y cuando lo necesita, también algo de mano dura". Acarició la mejilla de la inspectora dulcemente. "Eres perfecta para ella… y para mí también". Besó de nuevo sus labios suavemente y soltó su mano para que pudiera acomodarse bien.

Kate se volvió a colocar con su espalda pegada al pecho de Rick y cerró los ojos agarrando la mano del escritor y acariciándosela suavemente. "Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hago. Es como si al estar con ella se encendiera en mí el instinto maternal que me hace ser así con la niña". Confesó sin dejar de acariciar los dedos de Castle.

En ese momento, bajó Alexis del cuarto de Alyson. "Ya se ha quedado dormida". Informó a la pareja que no se movió del sofá, sólo miraban a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y yo creo que me voy a ir a la cama también. Estoy agotada". Se acercó a ellos y besó durante un largo rato la mejilla de su padre, abrazándolo suavemente. Después, besó más fugazmente la mejilla de Kate pero dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Hasta mañana hija". Se despidió de ella su padre.

"Hasta mañana Alexis. Buenas noches". Dijo la inspectora aún entre los brazos de Castle. Cuando la joven desapareció escaleras arriba, se estiró para coger su copa y le dio un pequeño trago, saboreando el vino.

"¿Estás muy cansada?". Preguntó acariciándole suavemente la cintura.

La piel de Kate se estremeció ante el contacto y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. "Depende para qué…". Susurró juguetona.

"No sé… yo había pensado…". Fue subiendo las caricias por dentro de la camiseta de ella rozando la piel de su espalda y de su abdomen. "Que podíamos leer… o ver una peli…". Rozó un pecho de Kate cuando su mano siguió ascendiendo, pero se paró ahí, sin volver a rozarlo, sin seguir con las caricias. Aquello le hizo a ella soltar un pequeño gemido. "¿Te apetece?".

Kate inspiró hondo intentando controlar el deseo que empezaba a despertarse en ella y se giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y con su cuerpo totalmente apoyado sobre el del escritor. Se acercó despacio a sus labios hasta casi rozarlos. Sus manos fueron directas al torso de Rick, colándose bajo su camiseta y acariciándole también. "A mí… se me ocurre algo… mejor…". Separó las palabras para ir acercándose más a sus labios hasta rozarlos y morderle ligeramente el labio inferior.

Rick la agarró de las caderas pegándola más a él para que pudiera notar la excitación que empezaba a crecer en su cuerpo. "¿Algo… como qué?". Jadeó ligeramente mientras su labio seguía preso por los dientes de la inspectora.

Kate sonrió y sacó las manos de debajo de su camiseta. Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y le dio un rápido beso dejando libre su labio. "Me gustaría que me contaras más cosas de ti. De tu infancia, de tu adolescencia…". Susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y dejando que él la abrazara.

Ese cambio de rumbo pilló completamente sorprendido a Rick, que la abrazó sin decir nada. Intentó averiguar por qué le pedía aquello, en ese momento. "¿Más cosas de mí?".

"Sí…". Susurró ella acariciando su pecho por encima de la camiseta mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. "Se supone que pronto nos vamos a casar… Tú lo sabes todo de mí… Has visto hasta mis fotos de cuando era joven…". Susurró sin moverse.

"Está bien". Besó su pelo con ternura y se incorporó hasta sentarse en el sofá aún con ella entre sus brazos. "Ve a la cama que voy a buscar una cosa y voy ahora mismo contigo". Besó sus labios tiernamente e hizo que se levantara de encima de él.

Kate lo hizo pero agarró su mano. "No te enfades…" Pidió mirándole a los ojos.

"Cariño, no me he enfadado". La volvió a sentar en sus piernas tirando de su mano y le acarició la espalda con suavidad. "Sólo me ha sorprendido que me hayas pedido eso, hoy, ahora…". Kate rehuyó su mirada bajándola al suelo y entonces Rick comprendió a qué venía todo aquello. "¿Es por lo que has hablado con Meredith?". Preguntó en tono cariñoso dándole un beso en el cuello. Kate asintió lentamente. "Habéis hablado de mi matrimonio con ella y te ha contado por qué, supuestamente, me engañó con Robert…". Adivinó él sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de ella. Kate volvió a asentir mordiéndose el labio. "Y te ha dicho que no se sentía lo suficientemente enamorada de mí porque yo lo sabía todo de ella pero ella no sabía nada de mí más profundo de lo que vivíamos cada día".

Kate lo miró a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que la perdonara por aquella situación, por haber hablado con Meredith, por tener ella ciertas dudas, por pequeñas que fueran.

Rick cogió el mentón de Kate con ternura y la besó con delicadeza, intentando expresarle todo su amor. "Kate… Éramos muy jóvenes. Los dos cometimos errores. Y sí, uno de mis errores fue aquel… Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. Y yo, aunque pueda parecer que sigo siendo un inmaduro, he madurado y he cambiado. De hecho, tú sabes muchas cosas mías. Puede que no todas, es cierto. Pero tampoco se ha dado la situación de contarnos cada segundo de nuestras vidas antes de conocernos". Acarició su mejilla tiernamente. "Kate, te amo, con locura. Como no he amado jamás a nadie y como no volveré a amar. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?". Preguntó cogiendo la mano de ella con ternura y llevándola a su pecho para que notara el latido de su corazón. "¿Lo notas?". Kate asintió sonriendo un poco. "Sólo late así de fuerte y así de rápido por ti". Acarició su mano con cariño y ella acarició su pecho tiernamente sonriéndole un poco más. "Si te quedas más tranquila, te contaré cada detalle de mi vida. Todo. Pero por favor, jamás dudes que te amo con locura". La miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Lo prometo…". Susurró acercándose a él y besándole despacio. "Lo siento…". Murmuró aún pegada a sus labios.

"No tienes nada que sentir". Pegaron sus frentes y se sonrieron. "Anda, ve a la cama que voy a buscar una cosa y bajo contigo". La besó fugazmente y ellas e levantó.

Kate fue al cuarto como le dijo Rick y él subió al piso de arriba. Ella se lavó los dientes, se quitó el pantalón de pijama para dormir más cómoda y se metió en la cama sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero para esperarle.

Castle volvió al de pocos minutos y la vio concentrada leyendo el libro que él había escrito para ella y que se lo había regalado por navidades. Ya lo había leído un par de veces, pero Rick se había dado cuenta de que cuando ella, por lo que fuera tenía un día de bajón como aquel, se sentaba en la cama a leerlo y aquello la reconfortaba. Destapó su lado de la cama y se metió junto a ella. Besó su mejilla cariñosamente.

"¿Qué parte estás leyendo ahora?". Susurró para no molestar mucho su lectura.

"La de la bomba. Acabamos de quedarnos encerrados en aquella cámara frigorífica". Informó sin despegar la vista del libro y mordiéndose el labio al continuar leyendo.

"Pensé que no íbamos a salir de aquello". Confesó.

"Lo sé, yo también". Cerró el libro para mirarle y le sonrió con ternura. "De hecho, justo antes de quedarme dormida… estuve a punto de confesarte mi amor". Se mordió el labio mirándole a los ojos.

Rick sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla. "Lo supuse… Me habría gustado tanto escucharlo…". Suspiró con cierta nostalgia recordando aquellos momentos en los que ambos sufrieron tanto.

Kate dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó más a él. Besó sus labios tiernamente y susurró. "Te amo…". Volvió a besarlo varias veces, cortas, rápidas, que hizo que los dos sonrieran.

"Yo también te amo". La sujetó de la nuca y la besó con mayor intensidad. Los besos de ella le habían encendido un poco.

Beckett sonrió siguiéndole el beso un rato mientras acariciaba su pelo. "¿Qué has traído?". Preguntó cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Castle sonrió y estiró el brazo para coger un libro de la mesita de noche. "¿Quieres ver cómo era un servidor con menos de un año de vida?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí". Sonrió ella robándole un beso rápido y se acomodó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él para ver mejor aquel álbum de fotos.

Castle abrió el álbum por la primera página donde había una inscripción en letras grandes escritas por la mismísima Martha: Richard Alexander Rodgers, mi fuente de energía, mi motor en la vida.

Rick besó la cabeza de Kate con cariño animándola a que abriera la primera página. Ella así lo hizo y aparecieron 6 fotos de él de bebé. En la cuna, en brazos con su madre, en un sofá…

"Mis dos primeros años vivimos aquí, en Nueva York. Pero en una casa mucho más humilde que esta. Mi madre apenas tenía dinero para ir tirando y tampoco podía dejarme solo y marcharse a alguna gira. Yo era muy pequeño. Así que vivíamos con lo justo e incluso menos. No recuerdo muchas cosas de esos dos años, sólo cosas sueltas o algunas que mi madre me ha contado cuando he sido más mayor. Sólo sé que viví feliz. Que era un niño muy curioso que siempre quería coger y tocar todo". Sonrió al verla concentrada mirando sus fotos.

"En eso no has cambiado". Comentó divertida la detective.

"Muy graciosa". Le acarició la espalda tiernamente y pasó él mismo de página. Se veía a un niño más mayor, rodeado de más niños, con una pequeña mochila entrando a un colegio. "Mi primer colegio fue en Los Ángeles. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos allí para que ella pudiera desarrollar su carrera de actriz, poder ganar algo de dinero y pagar mi colegio y una casa bastante decente. Consiguió un papel para una pequeña serie de televisión y sobrevivimos con eso unos años. En esas fotos estoy yo entrando al colegio por primera vez". Pasó de página y salió él jugando con más niños. "Ellos fueron mis primeros amigos. Ahí tendríamos 5 años. Pronto descubrí que sólo querían permanecer como mis amigos porque mi madre era relativamente famosa, puesto que salía en televisión. En cuanto a mi madre se le acabó aquel papel en televisión, ellos dejaron de ser mis amigos".

"Los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles…". Susurró Kate conmovida por aquella pequeña historia y acarició la foto de Rick en la que salía llorando porque se había hecho una herida en la rodilla.

"Sí, pueden serlo. Pero pronto encontré un nuevo hobbie. Preguntar y curiosear con todo y con todos. No había día que no formulase, al menos 100 preguntas sobre cualquier cosa. Aunque ya me las hubieran contado 20 veces". Kate rió ante la anécdota. "Además, mi madre después empezó a hacer gira y yo me tenía que ir con ella. No tenía con quién dejarme. Contrató un profesor que se movía con nosotros para que yo no perdiera estudios. Era un chaval jovencito que yo juraría que se acostaba con mi madre, aunque nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta. Y a día de hoy me alegro de no saberlo con seguridad". Rió ligeramente y Kate le dio un pequeño manotazo para que no pasara de página. "¿Cuál miras?". Miró las fotos de esa nueva página.

"Esto es Canadá". Achinó los ojos fijándose mejor. "¿No?". Preguntó acercando más la cabeza a las fotos.

Rick se fijó mejor en aquellas fotos. "Sí, creo que sí. Ahí pasamos el verano. La gira de mi madre paró en verano. Cosa rara, porque en verano es cuando más se suele girar. Después descubrimos que en realidad no había parado de girar sino que la habían despedido, así, sin más".

"Vaya…". Murmuró Kate pasando la página. Una foto de Rick con una chica rubia que parecía de su misma edad apareció ante ellos. A ella le resultó familiar.

"Eso ya es aquí, en Nueva York. Mi primera novia". Añadió el escritor.

"Kyra…". La reconoció y se mordió el labio.

"Exacto. En esa foto llevábamos medio año juntos. Yo tenía aproximadamente 16 años".

Siguieron pasando fotos y seguía saliendo Kyra, hasta que en una ya sólo salía Rick, columpiándose en los columpios él solo.

"Esos columpios se convertirían en muy importantes para mí…". Susurró el escritor y se mordió el labio. "Aunque eso no lo descubrí hasta que te conocí a ti y empezamos a ir allí". Kate sonrió mirándole. "Ese día yo estaba destrozado. Kyra se había ido a Londres y le pedí a mi madre que me acompañara a dar una vuelta. No quería estar solo porque sabía que me hundiría". Kate sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en el pecho. "Se empeñó en que me montara y me sacó esa foto".

"Me encanta". Dijo sin dejar de mirar la foto. "A pesar de que no se te ve feliz, tienes una pequeña sonrisa".

"Mi madre puede ser muy persistente a veces". Le sonrió con ternura y besó su pelo. "¿Pasamos de página?". Kate asintió y pasaron la página. En blanco.

"¿Por qué no hay fotos aquí?". Preguntó comprobando que el álbum en realidad no se había acabado, que quedaban más fotos.

Rick cogió aire acarició las páginas en blanco. "Ahí deberían estar las fotos correspondientes a mi viaje de graduación a Costa Rica".

"¿Fuiste a Costa Rica?". Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No. Por eso está en blanco". Se quedó mirando las páginas, pensativo. "Seguía disgustado por lo de Kyra y apenas salía a la calle. Ahí fue donde escribí mi primer libro, el primero que se convirtió en best seller". Pasó la página y allí había fotos del libro, de él con el libro e incluso de la presentación del libro.

"Qué joven eras". Sonrió con cariño mirando las fotos.

"Eh, que aún sigo siéndolo". Protestó él divertido. Kate le miró alzando la ceja. "Bueno… tú eres más joven, pero no me dirás que no me conservo bien para mi edad…". Fanfarroneó un poco logrando que ella riera abiertamente.

"Esto no hará más que engordar tu ego pero…". Lo besó rápidamente. "Estás perfecto". Le acarició la mejilla mirándolo con amor.

Rick volvió a besarla y los dos volvieron a centrarse en las fotos. Más fotos de su adolescencia. Una fiesta, tras otra. "Aquí conocí a Meredith. Empezamos a salir casi de la misma. Pero yo, aunque no lo supiera entonces, estaba todavía demasiado roto por lo de Kyra. Y no podía confiar fácilmente en la gente, aunque se lo merecieran. Ese fue mi error, eso fue uno de los motivos por los que nos divorciamos poco después de que naciera Alexis".

Siguió pasando fotos donde salía la pareja sonriente mirando a la cámara o posando, o en uno de los muchos viajes que hicieron juntos. De su boda había un par de páginas completas. Rick estaba increíblemente guapo, aunque no le acompañaba esa preciosa sonrisa que él tenía. Meredith, algo extravagante, pero también muy guapa. En la siguiente página, había alguna foto de Meredith embarazada, o de su barriga. Y después, la pequeña Alexis en brazos de su padre o en la cunita. Nunca con su madre. Sólo una en la que estaban los tres.

"Tuve que obligar a Meredith a que nos hiciéramos esa foto. Se suponía que éramos una familia y como familia, deberíamos tener alguna foto los tres, ¿no?". Kate asintió de acuerdo con él. "Pues es la única foto que hay de Alexis con su madre hasta los 5 años". Suspiró recordando los sentimientos que tuvo entonces cada vez que la madre de Alexis no quería saber nada de la niña.

"Lo debiste de pasar muy mal…". Murmuró ella triste al pensarlo.

"Sí… Bastante. Pero no me arrepiento de nada". Pasó la página y estaban repletas de fotos de padre e hija jugando, en el parque, divirtiéndose, felices. "Creo que aprendí a madurar a medida que ella iba creciendo". Besó el pelo de Kate.

"Qué bonita…". Susurró Kate acariciando a una Alexis desternillándose de risa en brazos de su padre. Un par de pequeñas lágrimas se apresuraron en salir de sus ojos y descender por sus mejillas. Su mente estaba puesta en esos días que creía que estaba embarazada. En el pánico que sintió al pensar que no podría ser buena madre, que no era el mejor momento. Y el vació que notó cuando el test les informó de que no existía ningún bebé. Pensó en su madre también y en lo que le gustaría que ella estuviera ahí disfrutando de su futuro yerno y de sus nietos.

Rick, al verla en silencio, acarició su mejilla dulcemente empujando su cara con suavidad para que le mirara. Le secó las lágrimas y la besó en los labios con infinito amor. "¿Estás bien?". Susurró preocupado.

Kate sonrió un poco asintiendo. "Estaba pensando… en ti, en mi, en un bebé, en mi madre...". Rick asintió comprendiendo. "Y… de ninguna manera pienso dejar que cuides tú sólo de nuestro bebé". Le sonrió más abiertamente secándose las lágrimas.

Castle sonrió y se aproximó a sus labios para besarla con delicadeza. Beckett correspondió el beso despacio, enredando los dedos en el pelo de él. En ese momento, sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y cuando dirigieron la vista a la puerta descubrieron a Alyson abrazando a un peluche y con síntomas de haber estado llorando.

"Ey… princesa, ¿qué pasa?". Dejó el álbum en la mesita de noche y se levantó rápidamente Rick al verla así, seguido por Kate que también se acercó a ella. Castle la cogió en brazos besándole la mejilla dulcemente.

"¿Has tenido una pesadilla cariño?". Preguntó Kate acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara. La niña asintió despacio.

"¿Puedo… dormir con vosotros?". Hipó aún un poco asustada por el mal sueño.

Rick miró a Kate y ella le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se sonrieron y asintieron a la vez.

"Vamos a dormir pequeña". Rick la bajó al suelo y la niña se agarró de la mano de Kate.

Se metió en la cama, entre los dos y ellos la imitaron, cada uno a un lado de ella. Aly se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kate que la abrazaba mientras le daba cortos besos en el pelo y Rick posó su mano sobre el abdomen de la niña, acariciándola tiernamente para que se tranquilizase.

"¿Mejor?". Preguntó él besando la mejilla de la pequeña.

Aly asintió y giró la cabeza para devolverle el beso en la mejilla al escritor. "Gracias… papá…". Murmuró muy bajito la niña antes de volver a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Kate. "Gracias… mamá…". Volvió a susurrar abrazándose más a su conejito y al cuerpo de Kate.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, emocionados por lo que acaban de escuchar de los labios de la niña. Kate se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar a Rick a los ojos y él, con su mano libre, acarició la mejilla de su amada. Los dos, respiraron hondo a la vez y besaron a la niña.

"Buenas noches mi niña…". Susurró Kate cerrando los ojos abrazando más a Aly.

"Buenas noches mis chicas". Susurró también el escritor incorporándose para besar los labios de Kate. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarle intensamente y agradecida. Rick pegó su frente a la de Kate y se abrazó al cuerpo de las dos.

Después, los tres juntos en la cama, abrazados y sonrientes se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin sueños raros, pesadillas o dudas de cuánto se querían.

 **Parece que Castle ha conseguido borrar las dudas que las palabras de Meredith pusieron en Beckett.**

 **¿Cómo seguirá nuestra pareja favorita?**

 **Próximamente más y espero que mejor!**


	52. Chapter 52

**¡Buenos días!**  
 **¿Quién quiere un capítulo mañanero?**  
 **Vamos a por él! :)**

Los tres detectives y el escritor se encontraban en un edificio industrial abandonado. Las pistas de un nuevo caso los había llevado hasta allí, donde parecía que se escondía el asesino del cadáver que habían descubierto aquella mañana. Caminaron los cuatro en alerta por un pasillo hasta que éste se dividió en dos. Habían llamado para pedir refuerzos, pero era su oportunidad. No podían esperar a que llegaran. Beckett miró a sus compañeros.

"¡Ryan, Espo! Id por la derecha. Castle y yo vamos por la izquierda". Los detectives asintieron y pistolas y linternas en mano se adentraron por el pasillo de la derecha. Beckett alumbró hacia el lado de la izquierda con su linterna. Había varias puertas que parecían cerradas y se escuchaban algunos ruidos. "Castle, coge la pistola que tengo atada al tobillo". Ordenó casi sin mirarle, con la vista fija en la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Pero…". Vaciló el escritor sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

"Castle, ¡hazlo! Sabes usarla. Estamos solos y no podemos esperar a que lleguen a ayudarnos". Su tono era firme y serio, como siempre que estaban trabajando. Pero le dedicó una rápida y cariñosa mirada para terminar de convencerle de que hiciera lo que le decía.

"Está bien". Se agachó, levantó la pierna del pantalón de Beckett y desenfundó la pistola. Se levantó quitándole el seguro y colocándose en posición para avanzar tras ella por el pasillo. "¿Llevas puesto tu chaleco?". Preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaban a una puerta.

Beckett se paró frente a la puerta y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio. Rick obedeció con preocupación. Ella iba a entrar primera en todas esas puertas y si disparaban y ella no llevaba chaleco, la tumbarían. Suspiró y se puso en tensión y preparado para entrar tras ella para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Kate comprobó que la primera puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y la abrió con suavidad intentando no hacer ruido por si dentro se encontraba el asesino. Terminó de abrir la puerta y entró apuntando con la pistola y la linterna a cualquier esquina de aquella pequeña habitación. No había nadie. Estaba completamente vacía. Ambos soltaron el aire despacio. Dieron media vuelta y volvieron al pasillo. Avanzaron despacio pero con decisión hasta la siguiente puerta. Tampoco estaba cerrada con llave y Beckett repitió el mismo proceso. Vacía también. Ocurrió igual con las otras dos siguientes. Tan sólo les quedaba una que no estaba cerrada, sino entornada y se veía algo de luz dentro. También alguna sombra, que indicaba que había alguien allí.

Beckett volvió a llevarse el dedo a los labios pidiéndole a Castle que no hiciera ningún ruido. Rick asintió pero se le adelantó a ella y puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a ser él quien la abriera para que ella pudiera entrar más rápido e inmovilizar a quien estuviera dentro. Beckett le miró a los ojos y lo entendió perfectamente. Era increíble la manera que tenían de entenderse con sólo mirarse a los ojos. Beckett contó hasta tres y cuando acabó la cuenta atrás, Castle abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella que apuntaba con la pistola.

"¡Policía! ¡Arriba las manos, donde pueda verlas!". Exclamó fijando la vista en el asesino del que ya conocían perfectamente su aspecto y su físico.

Castle entró tras ella y también lo apuntó. Sin embargo, el asesino no se amilanó y cogió su pistola apuntando a Beckett.

"Baje la pistola". Ordenó con voz tranquila la inspectora sin apartar la vista de él. Aquel hombre siguió en la misma postura, apuntando a Beckett y a Castle alternativamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él llevaba chaleco y ella no. Así que se dedicó a apuntar únicamente a Beckett. "Da igual a quien dispare. El otro acabará con usted".

"Él no es policía". Comentó mientras no dejaba de apuntarla.

"No, pero está entrenado para actuar como uno". Informó Beckett dando un paso adelante con la pistola en alto.

Castle los observaba en tensión, nervioso. Pero no bajó su pistola y siguió apuntando a aquel hombre.

"Baje la pistola. No tiene por qué salir nadie herido. No tiene por qué cargar con otra muerte a sus espaldas". Informó volviendo a dar un paso adelante.

"¡Quieta!". Gritó el asesino poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía de Beckett. Kate se paró en seco.

"Está bien, tranquilo. No me acerco más. Pero baje la pistola. Sabemos quién le ha estado chantajeando para que asesinara a aquella chica. Tenían a su hija, pero ahora la hemos recuperado, está con nosotros. Está a salvo en comisaría, esperando a su padre. Baje la pistola, por favor. Y todo se solucionará. Se lo prometo".

El hombre dudó y bajó un poco la pistola. Parecía cierto lo que la policía decía, pero él quería estar completamente seguro de que su niña estaba a salvo. "¿Cómo sé que no me estáis mintiendo?".

Castle dio un paso poniéndose a la altura de Beckett. Sin bajar la pistola, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo enseñó al hombre. "Llame a la comisaría y pida hablar con su hija". Le tendió el móvil y él lo cogió dubitativo.

Hizo lo que le dijo y enseguida le pasaron con su hija que le dijo que estaba bien y que quería verle para irse cuanto antes a casa. Colgó la llamada y se quedó con el móvil de Castle en la mano. Sopesó sus posibilidades mientras iba bajando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, la pistola. Beckett y Castle lo observaban quietos, apuntando aún con sus pistolas. Pronto acabaría aquello.

Pero, de repente, algo cambió en la mirada de aquel hombre y volvió a levantar la pistola hacia Beckett. "¡No!. Si hago lo que me dicen acabaré en la cárcel y no podré ver a mi hija". Exclamó con rabia empezando a apretar ligeramente el gatillo.

"¡No!". Alzó la voz ligeramente Beckett. "Usted fue chantajeado. Tenemos al hombre que le ha hecho tanto daño. Él pagará por todo. Usted puede llegar a un acuerdo con el juez. No pasará mucho tiempo separado de su hija y después podrá volver a casa con ella. Se lo prometo". Beckett trató de acercarse para hacerle entrar en razón.

El hombre retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que se acercaba. "¡Miente!". Apuntó mejor a la detective y casi sin dudarlo, disparó cerrando los ojos.

"¡Beckett!". Castle la empujó con toda la rapidez que pudo intentando evitar que la bala le diera a ella.

"¡Castle, no!". Gritó ella angustiada ya desde el suelo con él sobre ella.

Beckett se incorporó como pudo y antes de que el asesino se escapara le disparó en la pierna tumbándolo en el suelo. Se arrastró un poco y le quitó la pistola alejándola de su alcance. Comprobó con horror que aquella bala no le había ni rozado a ella y se acercó corriendo junto a Castle que estaba en el suelo.

"Rick…". Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dado?". Le acarició la cara e intentó buscar con sus manos dónde estaba la bala. Él la tenía que haber parado con su cuerpo y rezaba porque estuviera en el chaleco antibalas.

"Tranquila, estoy bien". Intento incorporarse y se tocó el abdomen para enseñarle a Kate que la bala se había alojado en el chaleco a la altura de sus abdominales. Beckett soltó el aire aliviada aunque todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

"Oh Dios mío". Lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que no se dio cuenta de que le aplastó la zona donde tenía la bala.

"Auch… No tan fuerte". Pidió él con una pequeña sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

"Perdón, perdón". Se separó de él con rapidez y con una pequeña sonrisa también.

"Anda, espósale y vayámonos de aquí". Se sentó en el suelo mientras se quitaba el chaleco para comprobar hasta donde le había rozado la bala. Se levantó la camisa y vio que sólo tenía un pequeño rasguño

Mientras, Beckett se acercó al asesino que permanecía en el suelo con una bala en la pierna y lo esposó. Avisó por radio a Espo y Ryan de que lo tenían y de que llamaran a una ambulancia para el asesino.

Los dos detectives llegaron enseguida y se llevaron al hombre fuera a que lo atendieran en una ambulancia. Beckett se acercó a Castle y ella misma le levantó la camisa nuevamente para asegurarse de que no tenía mucha herida. Resopló aliviada al comprobar que el chaleco había hecho su efecto.

"¿Te duele?". Preguntó sintiéndose culpable por aquella pequeña herida. Y mucho peor se habría sentido si la bala le habría dado de lleno en algún otro lado.

"No. Sólo me molesta un poco". Miró a Kate a los ojos y supo reconocer en ella una mirada de culpabilidad. Agarró su mentón con ternura y la besó en los labios. "No ha pasado nada. Tranquila".

Beckett soltó el aire despacio sin decir nada. Se mordió el labio y se puso en pie tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. "Vayamos fuera para que te miren eso".

Castle se levantó ayudado por la mano de Beckett y salieron juntos afuera de aquel edificio.

"Tío, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó Espo al ver a Castle salir con la camisa medio desabrochada y un ronchón rojo en el abdomen.

"Sí, tranquilos". Sonrió a los dos detectives que se acercaron a ver cómo estaba. "Sólo escuece un poco".

"Voy a decir a aquella patrulla que acompañe al asesino hasta el hospital para que no se escape y tú mientras ve a que te miren eso". Ordenó la inspectora encaminándose hacia el coche de refuerzos que acababa de llegar.

Rick sonrió negando con la cabeza y se acercó a la ambulancia. Le curaron la herida y le recomendaron que se pusiera algo de frío para que le dejase de escocer y de molestar. Le pusieron un apósito y le dijeron que se podía ir.

Castle se acercó a Beckett, Ryan y Espo que le esperaban para marcharse. "Ya estoy, como nuevo". Informó con una sonrisa a pesar del susto que se habían llevado ahí dentro.

"Volvamos a comisaría para acabar cuanto antes el papeleo y poder irnos a casa". Suspiró cansada la inspectora metiéndose en el coche. Ryan y Espo se metieron en sus correspondientes autos y Castle se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Beckett.

La inspectora arrancó en silencio, conduciendo concentrada en la carretera, mordiéndose el labio. Aún sentía los nervios y la angustia que había notado cuando escuchó el disparo y sintió que Castle se abalanzaba sobre ella. Si algo le hubiera pasado a él por su culpa, no se lo habría perdonado jamás. No podía vivir sin él. Reprimió una lágrima y se concentró en aparcar en el parking de la comisaría para evitar dejarse llevar por todo aquellos sentimientos.

Castle había ido en silencio, observándola. No sabía en qué estaba pensando, pero sí sabía que se sentía culpable. Salieron del coche cuando acabó con las maniobras para aparcar y antes de que Beckett entrara en el ascensor, Castle la agarró suavemente por la muñeca para atraerla a él y la abrazó con ternura. Beckett se dejó abrazar y se aferró al cuerpo de él. No pudo evitarlo y varias lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto…". Susurró aún sin separarse de él. "Si algo te hubiera pasado…". Murmuró sin ser capaz de acabar aquella frase.

Rick frotó su espalda con cariño. "Pero no ha pasado nada. Ya está, tranquila". Permanecieron un rato así abrazados en silencio hasta que Castle besó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "La próxima vez, hazme caso y ponte el chaleco, por favor… No soportaría perderte…". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente secándole las lágrimas.

Kate tragó saliva y apoyó la frente sobre la de él. "Prometido…". Susurró con la voz rota por la angustia.

Rick la volvió a abrazar para que se tranquilizara, y cuando sintió su respiración más calmada la soltó besándole la comisura de los labios. "Acabemos cuanto antes con el papeleo, recogemos a Aly del cole y nos vamos a casa a descansar".

Kate sonrió y asintió agarrándose a su mano para entrar en el ascensor. Subieron a su planta. Allí ya estaban Ryan y Espo rellenando los informes necesarios. Beckett se fue directa a una nevera que tenían en la sala de descanso y sacó una bolsa pequeña de hielos para dársela a Castle. Volvió y lo encontró sentado en su habitual silla.

"Toma, ponte esto. Te aliviará". Él cogió la bolsa sonriéndole con cariño y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias". Le guiñó el ojo viéndola sentarse en su silla para empezar el papeleo.

Una hora más tarde, tras haber entregado todos los papeles a la capitana Gates, Castle y Beckett estaban parados frente a la puerta del colegio de Alyson esperando a que la niña saliera de clase. Se bajaron del coche al ver que empezaban a salir niños y se acercaron a la entrada.

Rick agarró la mano de Kate con cariño esperando a que la niña saliera.

"¿Te sigue molestando?". Preguntó la inspectora mirándole sin soltar su mano.

"No mucho. Sólo me escuece un poco". Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y tiró de su brazo para pegar su cuerpo al de él.

Kate dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro después de darle un beso en el cuello. "Te quiero..". Susurró ella sin moverse.

"Y yo a ti". Besó su cabeza con ternura apretando su mano.

Así estaban cuando Alyson llegó hasta ellos corriendo. "¡Papá, mamá! Habéis venido los dos". Exclamó contenta abrazándose a las piernas de los dos.

Kate la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con cariño. "Hemos venido los dos a recogerte para ir a casa. Y.. si no tienes muchos deberes que hacer, podemos hacer un maratón de pelis". Propuso con una sonrisa mientras la niña, aún en brazos de Kate se abrazaba a Rick.

"Pelis de Disney". Puso la niña aquella condición haciendo reír a la pareja.

"De lo que quieras". Besó su pelo Rick mientras iban al coche a montar a la niña.

Condujeron hasta casa y pasaron una tarde entretenida los tres juntos viendo películas de Disney y comiendo alguna chuchería. A la hora de cenar, Rick se puso a cocinar mientras ellas se bañaban juntas, como ya tenían por costumbre.

Después, cenaron los tres juntos y mientras Rick se fue a dar una ducha rápida, Kate acostó a la niña y se sentó en el sofá a esperarle con una copa de vino para cada uno.

Kate estaba en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano, releyendo una vez más la historia de ellos dos, su historia escrita según el punto de vista de Castle:

 _En aquel momento pensé que nuestra relación como compañeros, amigos, o lo que fuéramos, se había roto para siempre. Y con ella, mi corazón también se había roto, en miles de pedazos. Discutimos tanto y tan fuerte… Vi tanto dolor en tu mirada que pensé que jamás me perdonarías… Que te había hecho tanto daño que jamás podrías volver a verme siquiera como un amigo…_

 _Pero, a pesar de todo, había merecido la pena, porque te había mantenido sana y salva, con vida… Sonará egoísta, pero no podía permitir que nada te pasara… Tú eras, y eres, la luz que ilumina mis días…_

 _Cuando salí de tu casa sentía que no podía ni andar. Me dolió tanto tener que irme… Pero entiéndeme… No podía quedarme y ver cómo echabas a perder tu vida… Yo te amaba desde hacía tiempo y te lo había dicho cuando casi te pierdo entre mis brazos… Tú habías hecho como si nada; incluso me habías mentido diciéndome que no recordabas nada… A pesar de que me enteré de que sí recordabas, de que te acordabas de cada instante del disparo… seguí ahí, porque necesitaba mantenerte con vida… Pero cuando vi tanto rencor, tanto odio en tu mirada y te sentí tan decidida a echar tu vida por la borda para intentar encontrar al asesino de tu madre… supe que sobraba. Y me fui… Me alejé de ti…_

 _Y por mi culpa, por haberte dejado sola, casi mueres…_

 _Después de la graduación de Alexis, me fui a casa, solo. Mi madre se había ido a los Hamptons y mi hija estaba de fiesta. Yo no tenía el cuerpo ni para un viaje ni para una fiesta así que me quedé solo en casa, pensando, en ti, en cómo la había cagado, en todo lo que te amaba… Vi tu llamada en el teléfono y no pude responder. Fue entonces cuando llamaste a la puerta y te vi ahí, parada, con una mirada completamente distinta, una mirada que jamás te había visto. Dudé… Pensé que aún seguirías enfadada… Pero me dijiste que me querías a mí y me besaste. Mis piernas temblaron y sentía que no me iban a poder sujetar… Por Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando escuchar eso y que me besaras de aquella manera…_

 _Pero aún tuve algunas dudas. No sabía qué hacías en la puerta de mi casa besándome después de lo que había pasado, de lo que habíamos discutido…_

 _Me contaste, por encima, lo que había pasado y en tu mirada vi exactamente lo mismo. Ya no me quedó ninguna duda. No pude resistirme a tus besos… Y fue, la mejor noche de mi vida…_

 _La noche en la que, tras tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo sufriendo, supe que esos años a tu lado como compañero esperando a derribar tu muro, habían merecido la pena. Que cada lágrima que había derramado por ti había merecido la pena, y con creces._

 _Y a partir de ese día, ya sabes lo que he pensado cada momento que hemos estado juntos, porque te lo he ido contando, porque si algo me encanta de nuestra relación es que ya no existen más secretos ni más dudas entre nosotros._

 _Te amo Kate, con locura._

 _SIEMPRE tuyo,_

 _Rick Castle._

Beckett terminó de leer el libro por tercera vez y de nuevo lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero aquellas lágrimas, estaban acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba tanto a Rick… Suspiró mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando desde hacía un rato.

Castle se acercó a ella con cariño sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Besó su pelo y cogió su copa de vino para dar un pequeño trago.

"¿Has acabado de leer?". Preguntó con un susurro. Kate asintió dejando el libro sobre la mesa pequeña y secándose las lágrimas. "Ven aquí anda". La abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se recostara sobre él.

"¿Has ido a ver si la niña sigue dormida?". Preguntó cuando se calmó un poco.

"Está completamente dormida. Y no parece tener ninguna pesadilla. A ver si por fin hemos conseguido que se le pasen". Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

Kate se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y besó sus labios con ternura. "Él otro día me dijo que cuando tenía pesadillas era porque soñaba con el día que su padre mató a su madre… Pobrecita…". Se mordió el labio y suspiró apoyando la cara sobre el pecho de él.

Rick acarició su pelo tiernamente. "Se le pasará… Yo la veo feliz a pesar de todo".

"Sí… yo también". Dejó suaves caricias en su brazo. Tras un momento de silencio Kate volvió a hablar. "¿Qué tal tienes el disparo? ¿Te duele?". Preguntó aún preocupada y con cierto susto todavía en el cuerpo.

"Apenas". Besó su cabeza. "Sólo cuando me lo rozo y me golpeo ahí".

"Lo siento… lo siento tanto Rick…". Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse por culpa de las lágrimas.

"Ey…". Agarró su cara con las dos manos haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. "Ya está, ¿vale?. Ya pasó…". Besó sus labios repetidas veces y secó sus lágrimas con suavidad.

"Si algo te hubiera pasado…". Se mordió fuerte el labio para no volver a llorar.

"Pero no pasó…". Le sonrió con ternura y ella le imitó.

"He estado pensando…". Dijo tras unos segundos en silencio mirándose embobados a los ojos.

"Dime". Se incorporó un poco para mirarla mejor y ella se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para no hacerle daño.

"No quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero estar casada contigo cuanto antes". Rick sonrió al escucharla y ella no pudo más que volver a sonreír también. "La vida es muy corta, y más con mi trabajo. No quiero que perdamos más el tiempo. Me gustaría decidir cuanto antes una fecha para casarnos…". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente. "¿Qué te parece?" Susurró.

"Que no podría tener mejor prometida". Besó sus labios con intensidad. "¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte?".

Kate volvió a besar sus labios, suavemente, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para explorar su boca. "Ummm… No se… ¿Septiembre? No está ni muy lejos ni muy cerca".

"Septiembre…" Sopesó el escritor sonriente. "Para eso faltan… 7 meses… Me gusta cómo suena". Besó sus labios con rapidez acariciando su espalda provocativamente.

"Ummm… Septiembre entonces". Se apoyó un poco más sobre él para besarlo despacio mientras sus manos volaban por debajo de su camiseta acariciándolo.

Rick introdujo sus manos bajo el pijama de Kate acariciando cada centímetro de su piel mientras se besaban con vehemencia.

"Vamos a la cama…". Jadeó Kate sobre los labios de él cuando notó como la mano del escritor se colaba bajo sus braguitas.

Se levantaron de sofá y juntos, sin separarse, besándose con intensidad, fueron a la cama para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

Aquella noche, tras el susto del disparo y con una fecha para la boda casi fijada del todo, se amaron despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro, demostrándose su amor como nunca.

 **Bueno, parece que ese pequeño susto les ha servido, al menos, para fijar una fecha para la boda!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Contadme cómo lo veis!**

 **Pronto, más! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**¿Seguimos un poquito más? :)**

"Buenos días". Dijo bostezando Kate mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa después de haberse dado una ducha rápida y haberse vestido para ir a trabajar.

"Buenos días". Saludó una risueña Alyson terminándose el desayuno mientras veía un poco la tele antes de ir a clase.

"Hola cariño". Le saludó él con una tierna sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer tortitas para ellos para desayunar.

"Qué bien huele". Se acercó a Rick besándolo suavemente mientras cogía dos tazas para servir café para los dos.

"No mejor que tú". Le guiñó el ojo sonriente terminando de poner el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía remedio, y a ella le encantaba.

"Esto ya está". Colocó dos vasos de zumo también sobre la mesa y se sentaron a desayunar.

"Aly". Dijo Kate tras un rato y ya casi con su desayuno terminado. "Te he dejado la ropa sobre la cama. Ve a vestirte que sino llegaremos tarde".

"Espera, espera. Que están acabando estos dibujos y quiero ver el final". Hizo aspavientos con las manos mientras se llevaba la última cucharada de cereales a la boca.

"5 minutos y te vas a vestir". La niña asintió casi sin hacerles caso mirando la tele.

"No me gusta que vea la tele mientras desayunamos". Comentó Kate mirando a Rick.

"Bueno, sabes que sólo lo hace los miércoles que es cuando dan sus dibujos preferidos. Creo que porque lo haga un día a la semana, no pasa nada, ¿no?". Agarró la mano de ella con ternura por encima de la mesa y se sonrieron.

"Sí, tienes razón". Terminó de beber el café con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Acuérdate de que esta tarde tenemos que pasarnos por varios sitios para elegir dónde haremos la comida de la boda". Le sonrió de manera especial.

"Uhum. Me acuerdo. Le pedí a Ryan y a Espo que me cubrieran las dos últimas horas de la tarde para poder salir antes y que nos de tiempo a ver los 5 sitios que queremos mirar".

"Bien". Se sonrieron. "¿Has elegido el tipo de letra para las invitaciones?". Preguntó tras echar un vistazo rápido a una lista de cosas pendientes que habían apuntado hacía un par de semanas.

"Ay sí. Es verdad, las invitaciones". Se levantó con rapidez para alcanzar su bolso y sacar de allí todos los modelos que habían estado mirando. Escogió los dos primeros y se los ofreció a él. "Estoy indecisa entre esas dos. ¿Qué te parecen?".

"Me gustan". Sonrió el escritor tras mirarlas detenidamente. "Pero creo que en esta se lee mejor la letra y también es más elegante". Le levantó una de las tarjetas y Kate sonrió mucho, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Qué pasa?". Sonrió también el escritor.

"Nada". Sonrió más bajando la cabeza para terminar el desayuno.

"No, nada no. Has sonreído y te has mordido el labio. Eso es que algo se te ha pasado por la cabeza". Le apuntó con el dedo entre sonriente y divertido.

"Es sólo que sabía que me dirías eso. Y yo también lo pienso". Le guiñó el ojo levantándose para recoger todas las cosas de su desayuno.

"Entonces… ¿elegimos ésta?". Se levantó también para ayudarla a limpiar los platos, vasos y tazas.

"Sí". Le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras fregaban. "Aly, ve a vestir cariño que se nos echa el tiempo encima".

"Jopeeee". Se quejó la pequeña. "Aún no ha acabado". Les llevó su tazón de leche y cereales ya vacío para que lo limpiaran también.

Rick se secó las manos y se acercó a la tele agarrando la mano de la niña. "Lo pongo a grabar para que lo puedas ver esta tarde si no tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Pero ahora vete a vestir". Besó su mejilla y la niña salió corriendo a su habitación para vestirse.

"¡Esta tarde tengo clase de teatro!". Recordó la pequeña mientras se desvestía y se ponía la ropa para el colegio.

"¡Es verdad!". Exclamó Kate desde la cocina sorprendida por haberse olvidado de aquello. Miró a Rick y vio que a él también se le había olvidado.

"Llamaré a mi madre para que la recoja ella del cole y la lleve a las clases. Cuando nosotros acabemos, pasaremos a recogerla". Cogió el móvil para llamar a Martha y se fue a su cuarto a hablar con ella mientras terminaba de calzarse.

Beckett terminó en la cocina y fue al cuarto de la niña para ayudarla con la ropa y doblar el pijama y dejarlo todo bien recogido.

Los tres juntos fueron en el coche hasta el colegio de la niña. Allí se despidieron de ella diciéndole que Martha la recogería y la llevaría a la clase de teatro, y que ellos se pasarían a por ella cuando acabaran de mirar los restaurantes para la boda. Después, la inspectora y el escritor se fueron a comisaría a terminar de resolver el caso que tenían entre manos desde hacía un par de días.

"Espo, Ryan". Los llamó Beckett nada más llegar a su piso. "¿Conocemos ya el paradero de nuestro principal sospechoso?". Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola colgada en el respaldo de su silla.

"Sí jefa. Nos acaban de avisar. Acaban de ver su coche, con él dentro de camino a salir de la ciudad. Hemos pedido que le paren y le traigan para aquí".

"Perfecto. Si todo sale bien, en unas horas tendremos este caso cerrado". Se sentó en su silla a repasar los datos que tenían en la pizarra.

Castle fue directo a la sala de descanso a preparar dos cafés. Al poco rato, regresó con las dos tazas y le ofreció una a Beckett. "Toma".

"Gracias". La cogió dedicándole una pequeña y rápida sonrisa para volver a centrar la mirada en la pizarra y estudiar nuevamente toda la información.

"¿En qué piensas?". Preguntó él tras un rato de verla pensativa y callada concentrada en la pizarra.

"En que son demasiadas cosas para una sola persona". Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se agarró el mentón pensativa.

"¿Crees que tenía un cómplice?". Preguntó interesándose más en el caso.

"Sí. Creo que él solo no pudo hacerlo todo". Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio sopesando aquella posibilidad. "Habrá que sacárselo en el interrogatorio".

Rick sonrió al verla tan decidida. Le encantaba observarla en los interrogatorios. Se concentraba tanto y sabía usar tan bien su inteligencia que cada sospechoso al que llevaban allí, acababa cayendo.

Estaban los dos concentrados en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono de Beckett. Respondió ella rápidamente.

"Beckett".

"Amiga, soy yo". Informó una risueña Lannie. "¿Tienes un momento para bajar a hacerme una visita?".

"Claro. Estamos esperando a que nos traigan al sospechoso. Bajo ahora". Sonrió colgando la llamada y se levantó.

"¿Lannie?". Preguntó adivinando quién era.

"Sí. Voy a bajar a verla un rato". Le guiñó el ojo y puso una mano sobre su hombro dándole una ligera caricia. "Enseguida subo. Avísame si traen al sospechoso antes de que suba".

"Descuida". Le sonrió. "Y no me pongáis mucho a parir…". Bromeó sacando una carcajada a su prometida.

Kate bajó al depósito mientras Rick se sentaba a charlar con Ryan y Espo.

"Hola Lannie". Saludó sonriente. "¿Mucho trabajo?". Preguntó al ver un par de cuerpos sobre las camas metálicas.

"La verdad es que no. Ya he acabado". Se quitó los guantes mirando sonriente a su amiga. "¿Vamos a mi despacho? Quiero enseñarte algo".

"A saber qué se te ha ocurrido ahora para tu vestido para la boda". Caminaron las dos hacia el despacho de la forense.

"No es para mi vestido, sino para el tuyo". Informó dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta cuando entraron.

Kate suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Había estado ya en un par de tiendas con Lannie y en otras dos con Martha y Alexis y después de haberse probado ni sabe cuántos vestidos, ninguno le había acabado convenciendo. "A ver... sorpréndeme".

Lannie sacó una revista de un cajón de su mesa y se la enseñó a Beckett por la página en la que había un vestido marcado. Kate lo miró detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Éste?". Preguntó alzando la mirada para mirar a su amiga.

"Sí. ¿No te gusta?". Se acercó para verlo ella de nuevo. "Es precioso. Y en ti quedaría estupendo".

"No sé Lannie… Es demasiado extravagante, ¿no?". Lo volvió a mirar. "No sé, no me veo con él".

"Al menos ve a probártelo". Intentó la forense. "Y ya decides. Pero vamos, es precioso. A mí me encanta". Sonrió medio embobada la forense.

"Podrías comprártelo tú para cuando te cases con Espo". Bromeó la inspectora recibiendo un ligero manotazo por parte de su amiga. "Eh, que tú misma me dijiste que no te importaría casarte con él".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no ahora. No ahora que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias y estamos aprendiendo a disfrutar el uno del otro". Sonrió pensando en el moreno.

"Está bien". Sonrió Kate feliz por ver a su amiga contenta con el detective. "Me pensaré lo del vestido". Dijo guardándose la revista en el bolso que llevaba. "Pero vamos, que al final me voy a tener que casar con la ropa de trabajar". Dijo medio en broma, medio hastiada por no haber encontrado un vestido que le encantara a tan sólo 5 meses para la boda.

"Tranquila, aparecerá el vestido ideal". Besó su mejilla justo cuando el móvil de Beckett sonaba informando de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Kate echó un vistazo al móvil y después lo guardo. "Están trayendo al sospechoso a comisaría. Voy a subir para preparar el interrogatorio. Hablamos más tarde". Se encaminaron las dos afuera del despacho. "Gracias por la revista". Sonrió a su amiga y se despidieron con un fugaz abrazo.

Beckett volvió a comisaría y se aseguró de guardar la revista en uno de sus cajones para que Castle no lo viera. No quería que él supiera nada acerca de los posibles vestidos para el día más importante de sus vidas.

"¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?". Preguntó a sus compañeros.

"Una media hora". Informó Espósito.

"Bien, voy a prepararlo todo". Se fue a la sala de descanso con todos los papeles del caso para prepararse para el interrogatorio y poder sonsacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Castle entró tras ella un rato después y la vio concentrada mirando y repasando una y otra vez los papeles, con el ceño fruncido, sentada a la mesa. Se acercó con suavidad a ella para no sobresaltarla y colocando una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, besó su pelo tiernamente. "¿Te hago un café?". Preguntó en voz baja.

"Uhum, por favor". Pidió levantando la vista un momento para sonreírle y volver a bajarla rápidamente para volver a centrarse en todos aquellos papeles.

Castle se puso a prepararle un café, concentrado en la máquina para que saliera lo más rico posible. Cuando terminó, le echó un poco de azúcar y de vainilla, lo revolvió y se acercó a ella ofreciéndoselo. "Aquí tienes". Le guiñó el ojo cuando ella cogió la taza mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Creo que ya lo tengo todo preparado". Cerró la carpeta con el logo de la policía de Nueva York y sujetó la taza con las dos manos para calentárselas.

"Seguro que sí". Le sonrió él.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "Demasiado confías tú en mí".

"Bueno, siempre te he visto muy centrada en tu trabajo y sé que eres la mejor ahí dentro. Si calculásemos en cuantos casos de todos los que has llevado en tu vida has conseguido una confesión, estoy convencido de que saldría una cifra mayor del 80 por ciento". La miró con admiración.

Kate se sonrojó ligeramente ante sus palabras y su mirada. ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo juntos y de tantas cosas vividas a su lado seguía consiguiendo sonrojarla de esa manera?. Se mordió el labio bajando la cabeza para que no la viera así. Pero era tarde.

Rick agarró su mano con ternura por encima de la mesa tras haberla visto roja como un tomate. "Estoy deseando que llegue Septiembre…". Susurró bajo por si alguien pasaba cerca y los escuchaba. Sabía que a Beckett no le gustaba que más gente de la necesaria se enterase de su vida privada.

"Yo también". Confesó ella levantando la mirada y sonriéndose mutuamente.

En ese momento, Ryan entró en la sala y les avisó de que el sospechoso había llegado y estaba esperando en la sala de interrogatorios. El escritor y la inspectora se pusieron en pie y ella agarró la carpeta con los documentos necesarios.

"Por cierto Beckett, está bastante nervioso. Ten cuidado". Aconsejó el detective antes de que los dos entraran para intentar hacerle confesar.

Un par de horas después, una agotada Beckett seguida por un Castle orgulloso de ella salían de la sala de interrogatorios después de haber conseguido calmar a aquel hombre y que acabase confesando los crímenes e incluso a quién tenía como compañero de todo aquello.

Ahora les quedaba dar con el paradero del otro hombre, detenerlo y conseguir que también confesara.

Espo y Ryan se pusieron de inmediato a intentar localizar al compañero del detenido mientras Beckett se sentaba en su silla y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, cansada. Después, se masajeó como pudo ella misma el cuello. Le dolía de tanta tensión en la sala. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

"Lo has hecho muy bien ahí dentro. Sabía que podías arrancarle la confesión". Rick se colocó tras ella y sin que se lo esperara empezó a masajear suavemente sus hombros y su cuello.

Kate dio un pequeño respingo al notar las manos del escritor en ella y se mordió el labio de gusto cuando sintió cómo sus dedos masajeaban justamente la zona que más le molestaba. Se puso tensa. Aquel lugar no era el más indicado para un masaje y menos un masaje de él. Sabía perfectamente cómo habían acabado todas las veces que en casa él le había propuesto darle un masaje.

"Relájate Kate". Le susurró él al notarla tensa. Se acercó a su oído para que sólo ella le escuchara. "Prometo comportarme. Sólo quiero destensar tu cuerpo". Besó su pelo dulcemente y poco a poco, mientras continuó con el masaje notó cómo ella iba relajándose y sus músculos también.

Al de poco rato Espo alzó la voz. "Beckett, ya le tenemos. Está cerca de Central Park".

Beckett abrió los ojos y Castle se separó de ella sentándose en su silla. Ryan le dio un papel a Beckett con la dirección. Ella la cogió y se levantó poniéndose la chaqueta. "Vamos a por él".

Los cuatro, en dos coches fueron a por el cómplice. Lo encontraron comprando tinte para el pelo para camuflarse y poder huir. Lo llevaron a comisaría y entre Espo y Beckett consiguieron que él también confesase.

Con el caso cerrado, sólo les quedaba terminar de rellenar el papeleo. Beckett miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que o salían ya mismo para ir a mirar los sitios para la boda, o no llegarían. Se acercó a sus compañeros.

"Chicos, ¿podéis hacerme vosotros el papeleo?. Si no salgo ya mismo con Castle, no llegamos". Pidió mirándolos a los dos.

"Tranquila. Id tranquilos. Nosotros nos encargamos". Le guiñaron el ojo a Beckett.

"Gracias". Les sonrió. "Os la devolveré".

"Con que Castle nos deje el Ferrari una semana a cada uno, solucionado".

"Eso tendréis que hablarlo con él". Añadió ella divertida mirando cómo Castle se ponía la chaqueta mientras la esperaba para irse juntos.

"Nosotros le convenceremos". Los detectives hicieron su particular saludo con los dedos juntados en señal de unión entre ellos. Kate soltó una carcajada.

Se despidieron y la pareja salió rumbo al primer sitio que querían mirar para celebrar allí su boda.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando llegaron a casa, cansados del trabajo y de haber estado toda la tarde para arriba y para abajo por todo Nueva York visitando los 5 lugares que más les gustaba para celebrar su boda. Ninguno parecía terminar de convencerlos a los dos. El que a Castle le encantaba por extravagante, a Beckett era precisamente por eso por lo que no le terminaba de atraer del todo. Y el que a Beckett le parecía más adecuado por ser más sencillo, a Castle le parecía más soso y aburrido. Total, que no habían terminado de ponerse de acuerdo, aunque tampoco habían discutido por ellos. Simplemente habían llegado a la conclusión de que les iba a costar ponerse de acuerdo en ese tema.

Entraron a casa y se encontraron a Martha y Jim charlando animadamente en la mesa de la cocina mientras Alyson estaba en el sofá después de haber cenado, terminando de ver los dibujos de la mañana. Pero el sueño había podido con ella y se estaba quedando dormida. Ni siquiera escuchó a la pareja entrar en casa.

"Richard, Katherine". Saludó la actriz levantándose para saludarlos.

"Hola madre, hola Jim". Saludó el escritor con una sonrisa abrazando a su madre y estrechando la mano de su futuro suegro.

"Martha" Abrazó la inspectora a la madre de Rick y después fue donde su padre y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?". Le sonrió mientras se volvía al salón para quitarse la chaqueta y sobre todo, los tacones.

Los dos siguieron a la pareja mientras se deshacían de sus abrigos.

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía, que no os veía y como tuve la tarde libre pensé en pasarme por aquí. Pero no sabía que estabais ocupados. Me encontré a Martha y a Alyson aquí y decidí esperar a que llegarais vosotros". Informó el abogado.

"Entonces, os quedáis los dos a cenar". Informó sin dar opción a que ninguno rechistara. "Eso sí, pediremos algo de comida, que creo que tanto Kate como yo estamos agotados".

"Llamaré al restaurante chino de siempre". Dijo Martha. "¿Os parece?". Todos asintieron y ella se fue a por el teléfono para encargar el pedido.

Beckett se acercó al sofá a ver a Alyson y sonrió al verla acurrucada en una manta y abrazada a su peluche y al Rabbit de ella. "Creo que no somos los únicos que estamos agotados".

Rick se acercó también a ver a la niña. Se abrazó a la espalda de Kate dándole suaves caricias en el abdomen mientras miraba a Aly por encima del hombro de Beckett. "Me da a mí que esta señorita los miércoles y viernes va a llegar agotada de las clases de teatro". Sonrió sin poder evitarlo disfrutando de ver cómo dormía la pequeña.

Jim se acercó también a mirar a la niña. "Me ha contado Martha que ha salido eufórica de su primera clase de teatro. Se lo ha pasado de maravilla y ha hecho muchos amigos. Ha estado el resto de la tarde contándonos todo lo que han hecho". Sonrió el padre de Kate.

"¿Ha cenado?". Preguntó Kate sin despegarse ni un centímetro del cuerpo de Castle.

"Sí. Hace un rato. Después ha querido sentarse a ver la tele y se ha quedado dormida".

"Creo que será mejor que la lleve a la cama. Ahí va a acabar cogiendo una mala postura". Dijo el escritor. Besó el pelo de Kate separándose de ella para acercarse al sofá. "¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras la acuesto y llega la comida?". Le sugirió a Kate mientras cogía en brazos a la niña con cuidado de no despertarla. Agarró sus dos peluches para no perderlos por el camino y la llevó a su habitación.

Beckett siguió al escritor. Se acercó a la cama de la niña cuando él la depositó allí y besó su frente acariciando con ternura su cabello. "Descansa mi niña…". Le susurró con cariño.

Rick la arropó después de colocarla bien y Kate fue a darse un baño no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto. Su cuerpo y su cabeza necesitaban descansar de todo el ajetreo del día.

Mientras ella se bañaba y la cena llegaba, Richard, Martha y Jim conversaron en el salón sobre los sitios que habían ido a visitar. El escritor les enseñó varias fotos de cada lugar y les contó las impresiones que los dos habían tenido. A Jim le gustó el mismo que a Kate, y a Martha el mismo que a Richard. Los tres rieron ante aquello. Al menos se lo tomaban con buen humor. Era lo mejor, puesto que parecía que iba para largo aquello de decidir dónde se casarían.

Kate salió un rato después ya con el pijama puesto y Rick fue a darse una ducha rápida. Justo cuando él salía del baño con el pijama puesto también, sonó el timbre indicando que acababa de llegar la comida que habían encargado.

Cenaron los cuatro e intentaron no hablar mucho del tema de la boda. La pareja necesitaba desconectar un poco de toda la organización de la boda. Así que se dedicaron a hablar de la niña, de lo que había contado de las clases de teatro y de lo bien que se estaba adaptando a todo.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando la actriz decidió irse y dejar que Castle y Beckett descansaran.

"Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer, gracias por la cena, pero yo creo que debería irme yendo para que podáis descansar". Anunció Martha poniéndose en pie.

"Martha, gracias por quedarte esta tarde con Aly". Le sonrió la inspectora. "No pensábamos que nos iba a llevar tanto tiempo".

"No hay de qué. Ya sabéis, siempre que lo necesitéis y yo pueda, estaré encantada". Les guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Kate para despedirse de ella.

Rick se levantó para acompañar a su madre a la puerta mientras Kate se quedó conversando un poco más con Jim.

"Hijo, igual ya se te ha ocurrido, pero…". Comentó su madre cuando ya estaban pegados a la puerta. "¿Por qué no celebráis la boda en la casa de los Hamptons? Ya hemos organizado fiestas más grandes allí… Y es un lugar precioso, sobre todo en esa época del año".

Castle se quedó mirándola pensativo. "No se me había ocurrido madre. ¿Tú crees que a Kate le gustaría celebrar allí nuestra boda?". Preguntó él sopesando la idea. "Me gusta el sitio y tienes razón, es un lugar increíble".

"Propónselo". Le animó su madre besando su mejilla. "Mañana me cuentas". Le guiñó un ojo abriendo la puerta y despidiéndose de Kate y Jim con la mano.

Mientras tanto, Jim había agarrado las manos de Kate con cariño. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella y tan feliz porque al fin pudiera estar formando una familia... "¿Has encontrado ya vestido?". Preguntó íntimamente su padre.

Kate se mordió el labio negando. "No. He ido a mirar varias tiendas, pero no me veo con ninguno".

Jim se quedó mirándola un rato, aún con las manos de ella entre las suyas. Después, añadió. "¿Por qué no te pruebas el de tu madre?". Habló en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

La mirada de Kate se empezó a tornar algo húmeda. ¿Había entendido bien a su padre?. "¿El… vestido de… mamá…?". Apretó las manos de su padre.

"Sí… Aún lo tengo guardado. Le costó meses decidirse por un vestido, pero al final, eligió de maravilla. Tienes el mismo cuerpo que tenía ella con tu edad… Te quedaría divino y sé que a ella le encantaría que llevaras puesto su vestido". Apretó también las manos de ella. "Vente mañana a casa y te lo pruebas". Sugirió.

Kate lo pensó un momento mientras intentaba controlar la emoción que estaba sintiendo. "Está bien. Mañana voy y me lo pongo a ver". Sonrió acercándose para abrazar a su padre. "Gracias...". Le susurró y justo en ese momento vio a Martha saludarlos desde la puerta con la mano.

Los dos correspondieron el saludo de la actriz separándose del abrazo. Cuando Martha se fue, Jim estaba colocándose el abrigo. Se despidió de la pareja y los dejó solos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y en las pequeñas charlas que habían tenido con sus respectivos padres.

Castle recogió las cuatro cosas que habían quedado sobre la mesa. Por su parte, Beckett tenía la vista fija en el mueble de la televisión, que estaba apagada. Se había quedado pensativa y algo nostálgica también. Se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta de que Rick había terminado de ordenar la casa y la miraba preocupado.

"Kate… cariño, ¿estás bien?". Se puso frente a ella, de cuclillas apoyándose ligeramente sobre sus rodillas para no caerse.

Kate fijó la mirada en los ojos de Castle y le sonrió con un toque de tristeza. "Sí… Sólo… pensaba". Cogió las manos de Rick sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él le dio su espacio. Sabía que le faltaba poco para soltar todo aquello que la estaba angustiando en ese momento. "¿Sabes?. Me gustaría que la situación fuese otra…". Se mordió el labio "Cada tienda a la que he ido a probarme vestidos, he extrañado a mi madre… Sé lo mucho que a ella le hubiera gustado ayudarnos con todo y habría estado encantada de conocerte a ti. Le habrías caído genial". Sonrió un poco apretando más las manos de él. "Cada vez que me miraba al espejo con un vestido nuevo… la veía detrás de mí… Mirándome, orgullosa, sonriente, feliz… Pero me giraba a ver si estaba… y había desaparecido". Suspiró y respiró hondo para controlar sus sentimientos. "Creo que por eso no he encontrado todavía el vestido ideal".

Rick se levantó de estar en cuclillas sin soltar las manos de Kate. Tiró de ella suavemente haciendo que se levantara y la condujo hasta el espejo del cuarto en el que se los veía enteros. Sin separarse de sus manos, rodeó su cuerpo por detrás, abrazándola. "Mírate". Kate le hizo caso mirándose en el espejo y sonrió cuando él le dio un beso en el hombro. "Eres preciosa". Fue hablando con suavidad. "Y lleves el vestido que lleves, estarás aún más preciosa. ¿Sabes por qué?". Ella negó ligeramente mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo. "Porque voy a intentar, por todos los medios, que ese día sea el más feliz de tu vida. Porque será el comienzo de una vida juntos. Porque, aunque no la conocí, sé que tu madre ya está orgullosa de ti.. y desde ahí arriba, te cuida y sonríe cada vez que tú lo haces". Acarició sus manos unos segundos para después soltárselas y separarse despacio de ella.

Se acercó a uno de sus cajones y cogió una bolsita de terciopelo rojo. De ahí, sacó el colgante con el anillo de su madre. Desde que habían encerrado a Bracken no se lo ponía tan a menudo. De hecho, hacía casi un mes que no había vuelto a ponérselo. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de ella. Rick se acercó a Kate nuevamente, pero ésta vez se puso frente a ella. Cogió el anillo con dos dedos y con la otra mano sujetó la de Kate en alto. Poco a poco, fue colocándole el anillo de su madre ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella. Antes no le valía, le quedaba un poco pequeño. ¿Desde cuándo le valía el anillo? ¿Tanto había adelgazado los últimos meses que podía ponérselo?

Rick terminó de colocar el anillo en su dedo, junto al que él le había regalado cuando le pidió matrimonio. "Me fijé que ya casi no te lo colgabas". Informó sin que ninguno dejara de mirar el anillo. "Lo cogí y lo mandé agrandar un poco para que se amoldara a tu dedo". Kate alzó la mirada mirándolo con lágrimas, emocionada. Rick la imitó y le acarició la mejilla sin soltar su mano con ambos anillos. "Quiero que lo lleves el día de la boda. Quiero que ella esté presente en ese día especial". Besó sus labios, despacio, saboreándola suavemente.

Kate se abrazó fuerte a él sin separar sus labios. Cuando el besó terminó, juntaron sus frentes, sonrientes. "Gracias…". Susurró ella abrazándolo nuevamente y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Es… muy dulce…". Tomó aire despacio para retener las lágrimas. "Gracias". Repitió, esta vez sin reprimir que un par de lágrimas atravesasen sus mejillas.

Rick la tomó de la cara suavemente y le secó la humedad de las mejillas mientras la volvía a besar. "Ella estará contigo ese día. Con tu padre, con nosotros". Le sonrió dulcemente abrazándola con cariño.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, sin decir nada más. No hacía falta. Aquel detalle del escritor con el anillo de su madre había servido para calmar a Kate con respecto al tema de la boda y el hecho de echar en falta a su madre.

"Venga, vamos a acostarnos que hoy ha sido un día largo". Tiró de su mano nuevamente para dirigirla a la cama. Se acostaron juntos, y ella, inmediatamente sintió que él se había introducido bajo las sábanas, se pegó a su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dejando reposar su mano con los dos anillos sobre el abdomen de él.

Se dedicaron un buen rato de caricias, que finalmente fue interrumpido por la voz grave de Castle en un susurro. "¿Te has dormido?". Preguntó acariciando su pelo.

Beckett negó con una pequeña sonrisa y besó su pecho.

"¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos en los Hamptons?". Preguntó de golpe, expectante por la respuesta que ella pudiera dar.

Kate alzó la cabeza sorprendida por aquella pregunta y vio en sus ojos que hablaba totalmente enserio. "¿En tu casa de los Hamptons?".

"No. En NUESTRA casa". Besó sus labios fugazmente.

"La verdad es que… es un sitio muy bonito". Sopesó ella y se le escapó una tímida sonrisa. "Me lo imagino con toda nuestra gente, en un atardecer…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio y dejando volar la imaginación.

"¿Te gusta la idea entonces?". Preguntó él estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

"Uhumm… creo que sí". Besó su pecho repetidas veces, con cariño.

"Entonces sólo queda decidir la fecha exacta y organizar allí todo". Besó su pelo tiernamente.

"Cuanto antes. ¿1 de septiembre?". Sonrió ella pegándose más a él.

"1 de septiembre… Me gusta cómo suena". Se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Decidido entonces. Podemos encargar ya las invitaciones. Y mandarlas cuanto antes. Yo ya tengo mi lista de invitados hecha. ¿Y tú?".

"Todavía no". Acarició su espalda de arriba bajo, despacio. "Pero quedamos en que sería algo pequeño. Así que no te preocupes que no me costará mucho hacerla".

Se besaron despacio, tranquilos, felices. Ya iba faltando menos para que llegara el grandioso día. Y ellos, cada día se sentían más cómodos y se iban asegurando, día a día, de que habían escogido la decisión correcta: Vivir, amarse, casarse y formar una familia juntos.

 **Parece que poco a poco van dibujando mejor el día de su boda.**

 **A ver cómo sigue! ;)  
Pronto, más!**

 **Gracias por pasaros a leer y, no dudéis en decirme qué os parece!**


	54. Chapter 54

A tan sólo un mes para la boda, la pareja ya tenía todo preparado. Habían mandado hacía meses las invitaciones a no más de 100 personas. Kate ya tenía su vestido con el que estaba además de preciosa, encantada. Rick también había escogido su traje para ese día. Habían hablado con el catering que serviría la cena después de la boda, habían contratado una pequeña banda de música y hasta tenían ya organizado cómo colocarían cada silla y mesa en el jardín de la casa de los Hamptons. Rick pidió que su hija le acompañara de su brazo hasta el altar, y Kate hizo lo mismo con su padre. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. El escritor, incluso tenía ya reservada la luna de miel, que sería sorpresa para Kate.

Todos tenían la ropa comprada para el gran día. Inclusive la pequeña Alyson que había ido a elegir su vestido con Martha y Alexis. Las tres querían sorprender a la pareja sin contarles nada de sus vestidos hasta que las vieran con ellos puestos.

Beckett había tenido una semana de vacaciones a finales de julio para poder disfrutar de su familia. Aprovecharon y se fueron, junto con Jim a los Hamptons para descansar y también dejar todo preparado para dentro de un mes.

Volvieron a Nueva York para trabajar hasta el 31 de Agosto que se irían a los Hamptons y estar listos ya allí para el gran día. Así que, aquellos días de agosto les tocaba trabajar.

Beckett se preparó para el trabajo con ropa más ligera de lo habitual. Hacía demasiado calor esos primeros días del mes. Alyson se había quedado en la casa de los Hamptons con Martha y Alexis pues ambas estaban de vacaciones y se habían ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña. Castle había salido temprano para pasarse por la editorial a terminar de organizar cosas de sus libros y así, poder irse tranquilo de luna de miel.

Mientras se estaba montando en el coche para ir a comisaría, recibió un mensaje con la dirección donde habían encontrado un nuevo cadáver. Arrancó y tras mandarle la dirección a Castle para que se pasara por allí cuando acabase, se dirigió a la dirección que le habían mandado sus compañeros.

Se bajó del coche con su habitual porte y caminó hasta los detectives y Lannie, que comentaban algo con seriedad, delante del precinto policial. Beckett frunció el ceño al verlos tan serios. "Buenos días chicos".

En cuanto sintieron su presencia, los tres se callaron. Aquello volvió a parecerle extraño a la inspectora, que frunció más el ceño. "Hola Kate". Saludó Lannie.

"¿Hola Kate?". Preguntó ella bastante sorprendida, tanto por sus gestos como por el modo en el que su amiga la había saludado. Desde que trabajaban juntas, siempre que se encontraba en horario laboral y estaban rodeadas de compañeros, nunca la llamaba por su nombre. "¿Qué pasa Lannie?". Preguntó con seriedad mirándola a ella y después a los detectives.

"Es… el cadáver". Contestó ella con cautela. Los chicos se alejaron un poco para darles mayor intimidad.

"¿Qué le pasa?". Preguntó una ya nerviosa Kate con todo aquello.

"Ven". Agarró su mano, pasaron bajo el precinto policial y se pararon ante el cuerpo que estaba ya metido en una bolsa y con la cremallera cerrada. "Antes de que lo veas, decirte que no es él". Kate frunció el ceño sin entender nada y la miró pidiéndole que abriera la bolsa. Lannie así lo hizo, descubriendo el rostro de aquel cuerpo.

Los ojos y la boca de Beckett se abrieron incontrolablemente tras descubrir la imagen del cadáver. Un grueso nudo se instaló repentinamente en su garganta. Le estaba empezando a costar respirar. Y a sus piernas poco le faltaban para dejar de sostener su peso. Apretó los puños y los labios sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel cuerpo. "¿Qui… quién es?". Preguntó intentando que no se le notara que tartamudeaba.

"No lo sabemos". Lannie volvió a cerrar la bolsa y se colocó al lado de su amiga. Puso una mano en su espalda para tratar de darle ánimo. A ella no le engañaba. Sabía que aquello la había dejado en shock.

"¿A qué hora… murió?". Preguntó sin dejar de mirar la bolsa ya cerrada.

"Entre las 4 y las 5 de la mañana". Informó la forense.

Kate respiró aliviada cerrando los ojos un momento y volviendo a abrirlos para mirar a Lannie totalmente desubicada. "Por supuesto que no es él". Tragó saliva. "Hemos dormido juntos y le he visto salir de casa a las 6 de la mañana". Sus ojos bailaban de los de su amiga a la bolsa nuevamente.

Lannie agarró a Kate por el brazo y la alejó un poco del cuerpo. "El parecido físico es indudable… Pero a lo mejor sólo es eso, un parecido". Apretó su brazo con cariño mirándola a los ojos.

Kate rehuyó la mirada de la forense y respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de recomponerse. "¿Cómo murió?".

"Lo ahogaron, con una cuerda". Informó ella fijándose en cada gesto y movimiento de la inspectora.

"Bien, gracias Lannie". Trató de sonreírle un poco, pero apenas lo consiguió. Se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a los detectives que no se habían perdido detalle de cómo había reaccionado ella. "Ryan, Espo". Los dos la miraron esperando órdenes. "Preguntad por aquí alrededor a ver si alguien vio o escuchó algo. Quiero saber hasta qué marca de champú usaba".

"Estamos en ello jefa". Los dos, acto seguido, se pusieron a recorrer la zona intentando encontrar algún testigo o alguien que viera o recordara algo extraño.

Beckett sacó el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Castle y decirle que la esperara en comisaría. No quería que viera el cadáver, aún no. Bastante había tenido ella con verlo. Tecleó en la marcación rápida su móvil y se pegó el aparato a la oreja esperando a que le contestara.

Una conocida melodía a su espalda le hizo girarse y descubrir que el escritor acababa de llegar al escenario del crimen. Colgó rápidamente la llamada y se acercó a él con paso acelerado.

"Rick". Llamó su atención cuando le vio buscarla con la mirada. "Te estaba llamando". Dijo ella un tanto acelerada.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no te he cogido porque estaba ya aquí". Le sonrió como siempre, hasta que se fijó en que la mirada de ella, no era la de siempre, y su sonrisa, menos. "¿Pasa algo?". Preguntó preocupado.

"No". Contestó agarrándolo por el brazo para acercarlo a su coche. "Bueno, sí. Pero no quiero hablarlo aquí. Acompáñame a comisaría y te cuento todo allí". Abrió el coche y se introdujo dentro siendo imitada rápidamente por él, que no entendía nada.

"Me estás preocupando". Dijó el escritor cuando ya llevaban casi medio camino hasta la comisaría.

"Tranquilo". Intentó parecer calmada y colocó la mano en la rodilla de él, apretándosela con cariño.

Llegaron a comisaría, subieron a su planta y allí ella volvió a agarrar el brazo de Castle y lo dirigió a la sala de descanso. Cerró las puertas y le hizo sentarse en una de las sillas. Ella se quedó de pie dando vueltas por la habitación.

"Kate, me estás poniendo más nervioso todavía. ¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó tratando de calmar su voz.

"Es… sobre el cuerpo que han encontrado". Se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué le pasa?". Formuló el escritor la misma pregunta que ella había hecho a su amiga.

"Tiene… tiene un tremendo parecido físico con… contigo". Soltó agarrando la mano de Rick mientras se mordía el labio. "No sabemos todavía quién es. Sólo que murió entre las 4 y las 5 de la mañana, ahogado con una especie de cuerda".

Castle la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Aquel hombre debía de parecerse mucho a él para que Beckett estuviera así. "¿Lo han traído ya al depósito?".

"Están en ello. Pero Rick, no tienes que ir a verlo. Puedo bajar sola cuando Lannie me avise de que ha acabado con la autopsia". Apretó su mano con cariño. Necesitaba sentir que estaba allí y que estaba bien. Al ver aquel cuerpo, se había puesto muy nerviosa y desde entonces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocar y acariciar al escritor a cada segundo.

"No". Dijo tirando de su mano para atraerla a él y abrazarla con fuerza. Kate se dejó hacer. Realmente lo necesitaba. "Bajaré contigo". Acarició su espalda dulcemente sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella. "Será sólo que se parece a mí. O igual es algún hermano perdido que tengo por ahí". Intentó bromear ganándose un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el brazo por parte de la inspectora, quien no había despegado la cara del pecho de él, pero sonrió un poco tras la broma.

"No tenemos nada por el momento. Hay que esperar a que Espo y Ryan acaben y Lannie pueda darnos más datos". Besó sus labios fugazmente.

"¿Quieres un café?". Ofreció él soltando el abrazo.

"Descafeinado". Puntualizó ella mordiéndose el labio mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla de aquella sala de descanso.

Él la miró y un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación y nostalgia se instaló en su cuerpo. Muy nerviosa tenía que estar para pedirle un descafeinado. Había tenido que pasarlo fatal al ver a su doble estrangulado, muerto. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Kate para después darse la vuelta y empezar a preparar dos descafeinados.

Un rato después llegaron los dos detectives con datos nuevos acerca del cadáver. Al parecer, un par de personas escucharon gritos sobre las 4 y media de la madrugada y otro vio un par de sombras por el callejón donde había sido asesinado aquel hombre. Nadie le reconocía, nadie sabía quién era, aunque a alguno se le hizo conocida la cara. Tal vez por el increíble parecido que tenía con el famoso escritor Richard Castle.

Beckett apuntó la nueva información en la pizarra donde todavía no tenían foto del cadáver. Lannie todavía no había acabado la autopsia, aunque no tardaría en hacerlo. Castle estaba sentado en su habitual silla mientras ella terminaba de escribir.

"¿Cuánto tardará Lannie?". Preguntó él ansioso por descubrir si en verdad aquel hombre se parecía tanto a él.

"Cuando me llamó hace un rato me dijo que no le quedaba mucho". Informó ella sentándose en su silla y mirando a Rick.

"Bien". Sacó su móvil el escritor y se puso a juguetear con él.

Kate se mordió el labio. Conocía a Castle y sabía que estaba nervioso y utilizaba aquel aparato para calmar sus nervios.

"¡Jefa!". Ryan se acercó a ellos tras colgar el teléfono de su mesa. "Una patrulla acaba de encontrar una cartera y unas llaves tiradas cerca de donde encontraron el cadáver".

"¿Hay dirección?". Preguntó ella desde la silla.

"Sí". Le ofreció un papel con la dirección que habían encontrado los policías.

"Esto no queda muy lejos de tu loft". Le dijo Beckett a Castle cuando éste alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿A ver?". Cogió el papel que ella le ofrecía y frunció el ceño. "Es cierto, está a tan sólo una manzana del loft. Pero su cuerpo fue encontrado casi 30 manzanas más alejado". Miró a Kate sin comprender del todo aquello.

"A lo mejor estaba volviendo del trabajo a casa". Teorizó la inspectora.

"Puede".

"De todas formas, hasta que no sepamos quién es ni en qué trabaja, no tendremos mucho más".

"Creo que yo puedo ayudaros con eso". Se acercó Espo con un papel y un bolígrafo en la mano.

"¿Qué has encontrado?". Preguntó Castle rápidamente.

"En la cartera que encontraron había un pasaje de metro. Desde los últimos 3 meses, nuestra víctima hacía todos los miércoles el mismo recorrido. Desde una parada de metro cercana a su casa hasta una manzana más allá de donde lo encontraron". Les pasó el papel para que lo leyeran.

"¿Qué hay por esa zona?". Preguntó Beckett.

"No mucho". Informó el moreno. "Cafeterías, tiendas de ropa, y un edificio con diferentes oficinas".

"Quiero un informe con cada oficina, cafetería y tienda que hay por allí. Y mirad a ver si en la cartera hay algo más que lo relacione con esa zona".

"Hecho". Dijo el detective alejándose a su mesa para poder poner en práctica lo que Beckett le había dicho.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de la mesa de Kate sonó. Ella respondió con rapidez.

"Beckett".

"Soy yo". Dijo Lannie al otro lado de la línea. "Ya he terminado con la víctima. Tenemos identidad".

"Bien, vamos ahora mismo". Se levantó aún con el auricular en la oreja.

"¿Vas a bajar con Castle?". Preguntó la forense algo dubitativa. "No sé si deberías…".

"No le voy a convencer de lo contrario". Suspiró mirando al escritor que no quitaba el ojo a su prometida.

"Está bien". Colgaron la llamada y Rick se levantó.

"¿Lannie?". Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Beckett.

"Sí, ya ha acabado y tiene la identidad de la víctima". Le miró sin moverse hacia el ascensor. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajar?". Preguntó una vez más.

"Sí". Le sonrió fugazmente antes de encaminarse al ascensor.

Bajaron al depósito. El cadáver estaba cubierto con una fina sábana.

"Hola Lannie". Saludaron los dos a la vez.

"Hola chicos". Se acercó a la mesa metálica donde tenía a aquel hombre que tanto se parecía a Castle. Miró al escritor que no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo pero no dijo nada. "Bueno, nuestra víctima se llama Bill White". Les tendió una fotografía de él.

Castle la cogió y la acercó un poco a Beckett para que ella también pudiera verla. Ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez. Ese hombre no tenía mucho parecido con Castle.

"Lannie… ¿estás segura de que es él?". Preguntó la inspectora extrañada.

"Completamente. El ADN coincide. Fue arrestado hace años por pasar droga. Salió hace unos 6 meses de la cárcel".

"Pero este hombre no se parece a mí". Añadió el escritor.

"En la fotografía, que es de hace un año, no. Pero en la actualidad y tras varias operaciones de estética… es clavadito a ti". Informó con suavidad la forense.

"¿Se ha operado para parecerse a mí?". Preguntó Castle completamente sorprendido.

"Sí… Y no sólo eso, también usaba lentillas azules, como tus ojos". Informó con cautela.

Beckett y Castle se miraron sin dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando.

"¿Un fan obsesionado conmigo?". Teorizó el escritor. "No le veo sentido… Normalmente se obsesionan con los personajes, no con los escritores".

"Sí… ya tuvimos el caso en el que imitaban las formas en las que asesinabas a los personajes en tus libros…". Comentó la inspectora aún asimilando aquella información.

"Y aquel que estaba obsesionado con Nikki Heat". Añadió el escritor. Beckett asintió. "Pero nunca, nadie, jamás, ninguno se había obsesionado conmigo". Dijo sorprendido él.

Lannie carraspeó mirándolos a los dos. Ellos centraron su atención en ella cuando la escucharon. "No creo que sea una obsesión por ti, al menos no por tus libros…". Agarró las sábanas del cadáver dispuesta a destaparlo, pero antes miró a Castle. "Tengo que destaparlo para enseñaros algo. ¿Quieres quedarte?". Añadió mirando tanto a Kate como a Richard.

Kate colocó una mano en la espalda de él dándole ánimos para lo que fuera que decidiese: quedarse o marcharse.

"Destápalo". Pidió él pegándose más a Kate agradecido por su contacto.

La forense destapó hasta la mitad el cadáver y los ojos y la boca del verdadero Richard Castle se abrieron casi de forma automática, exactamente igual que le había pasado a Beckett en la escena del crimen.

"Joder…". Murmuró el escritor. "Es clavadito". Comentó más aterrado que ilusionado. Fue analizando su rostro con minuciosa atención y después continuó bajando por su torso. "Tiene la misma cicatriz que yo…" Comentó soltándose la camisa por abajo para que Lannie viera que él también tenía una cicatriz en el abdomen.

"Esa cicatriz es de apendicitis, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?". Le preguntó a él.

Rick asintió. "Con 10 años".

"Bien, entonces tú no tendrás apéndice. Pero él si lo tiene. La cicatriz fue hecha hace cosa de 3 meses, al igual que las operaciones faciales. Y no le quitaron el apéndice. Simplemente, le marcaron". Informó mirando a ambos esperando su reacción.

"¿Le hicieron esa marca para nada?", Preguntó Beckett cada vez más sorprendida.

"Exacto". Dijo la forense mirando atentamente a los dos. Odiaba tener que estar dando tantos detalles de aquello, pero eran necesarios para encontrar a quien estuviera haciendo aquello.

"¿Qué más has podido averiguar?". Preguntó Kate sin separar la mano de la espalda de Rick.

"¿Veis estas marcas de aquí?". Señaló el cuello por donde lo habían estrangulado. Los dos asintieron. "Aún no lo he identificado pero parece una cuerda. Es la causa de la muerte. Asfixia".

Castle se acercó más al cuerpo con el ceño fruncido para fijarse mejor en aquellas marcas. Le resultaban familiares, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

"Por último, se había teñido el pelo. Era rubio". Anunció la forense y en ese momento se le iluminó la bombilla al escritor.

"No me lo puedo creer…". Murmuró casi pálido sin despegar la mirada de la víctima.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó Beckett mirándolo preocupada.

"¿No os suenan esas marcas?". Preguntó él tras unos segundos en silencio. "¿Rubio?". Volvió a preguntar intentando que ellas llegaran a la misma conclusión que él.

"No puede ser Rick…" Dijo Kate tras unos minutos. "Es imposible…". Lo miró a los ojos intentando que él la mirara.

"No, no lo es". Dijo él con seriedad sin apartar la vista de las marcas del cuello de Bill White.

Lannie los miraba a los dos como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Estaba completamente perdida. Pero no se atrevía a meterse en la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo el escritor y la inspectora.

"Piénsalo, Kate". Paró unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos. "La cuerda del cuello, él era rubio. Vale que no fuese mujer pero… el parecido conmigo… Sabes perfectamente que ese hombre estaba obsesionado conmigo, y encima lo dejé escapar". Añadió sin dejar de mirar a Beckett a los ojos.

"No le dejaste escapar. Tú no podías hacer nada. No sabías que era él". Paró un momento para pensar en todo lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. "Y además, tú mismo le disparaste después y cayó al río. Es imposible que esté vivo". Aquello hizo que la forense se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando allí. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel caso? Imposible.

"Nadie encontró su cadáver, ni rastro de él. ¿No es sospechoso eso?". Se acercó más a ella. Estaba enfadado, pero por supuesto, no con ella. Con él mismo y con el que estaba haciendo todo aquello.

"No pudo sobrevivir Castle". Volvió a repetir ella, tozuda como siempre.

"Lannie". Se giró el escritor hacia ella. "¿Podrías comprobar si las marcas del cuello de la víctima coinciden con las que dejaba el Triple Asesino en las suyas?". Salió de aquella sala para intentar calmarse.

La cara de Lannie se descompuso totalmente cuando escuchó aquel apodo. "¿De verdad creéis que el 3XA está detrás de todo esto?". Preguntó deseando que no fuera así y no tener que volver a enfrentarse a aquel hombre que también había conseguido, tiempo atrás, una copia de los cuerpos de ella misma y del detective Javier Espósito.

"Yo no. Es imposible Lannie. Castle le disparó en el puente y cayó al río hace un tiempo". Dijo Kate y miró a su amiga. "Pero por favor, hazlo si puedes. Así salimos de dudas".

"No tardaré mucho. Te aviso cuando lo tenga". Dijo acercándose a su ordenador la forense para empezar con lo que le habían pedido.

"Gracias". Salió del depósito para buscar a Castle y lo encontró en aquel mismo pasillo, apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza levantada. Se acercó a él suavemente para no asustarlo ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. "Rick…". Susurró mirándolo preocupada.

"Es él, Beckett". Abrió los ojos para mirarla. "No sé cómo, pero es él". Su mirada detonaba tristeza, rabia, ira, preocupación.

Kate apoyó la mano sobre su hombro para infundirle ánimo. "Sea quien sea, lo encontraremos y pagará por todo esto".

Se quedaron un rato callados hasta que a Beckett se le ocurrió algo. "Si… si estás en lo cierto y Jerry Tyson está de vuelta… La Doctora Kelly Nieman estará detrás de esas operaciones también, como lo estuvo aquella vez que imitaron los cuerpos de Lannie y Espo". Apretó los labio sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

"Es cierto. Ella tiene que ser de nuevo su cómplice". Vio que Beckett tecleaba un mensaje de texto. "¿A quién escribes?". Preguntó.

"A Ryan y Espo. Necesito que comprueben qué había en ese edificio de oficinas donde iba cada semana nuestra víctima. Algo me dice que Nieman tiene allí una consulta de estética". Terminó de teclear y guardó el teléfono justo cuando Lannie salió del depósito con una expresión de preocupación y… ¿miedo?.

La pareja se giró rápidamente hacia ella y volvieron a entrar los tres a la morgue.

"No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes". Se maldijo la forense. "Misma cuerda, mismas fibras, mismos implantes y misma técnica quirúrgica". Informó Lannie enseñándoles cómo coincidía todo aquello.

"Es él… El Triple Asesino está vivo y ha vuelto a atacar". Dijo Kate con la voz medio cortada por la impresión.

"Y esta vez, quiere hacerme sufrir a mí". Soltó el escritor apretando los puños con fuerza.

 **Jerry Tyson al ataque... ¿Qué os parece esta nueva trama? ¿Cómo lo encontrarán? ¿Qué querrá de ellos?**

 **Gracias por cada visita a la historia, cada follower y cada favorito! ;)**  
 **¿Alguien se anima a una review?**

 **¡Gracias!**


	55. Chapter 55

Aquel caso que cada vez tocaba más de cerca al escritor, tenía a Beckett y a Castle bastante nerviosos. No tenían demasiadas pistas. Después de comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba del 3XA habían ido a la clínica estética de Kelly Nieman que como bien había supuesto Beckett, estaba en un edificio cercano a la parada de metro que usaba todas las semanas la víctima.

Habían ido a hablar con ella y habían descubierto que, efectivamente, la víctima había sido su paciente. Él mismo le había pedido parecerse al mismísimo escritor Richard Castle hasta en las muelas. Pero seguían sin saber por qué.

Necesitaban dar con el paradero de Jerry Tyson. Pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado ni una huella ni un mísero rastro de ADN que lo situara en el escenario del crimen o al menos, cerca de la víctima en sus últimos días.

Beckett y Castle estaban apoyados los dos en el escritorio de la primera, mirando de frente a la pizarra, concentrados intentando encontrar algo de lo que tirar para encontrar a Tyson.

"Nieman tiene que estar más que involucrada. Son demasiadas coincidencias y demasiadas similitudes con el anterior caso del 3XA como para que no esté ella también en el ajo". Dijo Castle con seriedad.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero, ¿cómo la relacionamos?". Preguntó Beckett que llevaba varios minutos dándole vueltas a esa idea.

Castle suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo. Era ya media tarde y no habían conseguido aclarar mucho. "Podríamos…" Intentó pensar en algo que les ayudase a aclarar aquella especie de laberinto en la que parecía que se estaban metiendo. Beckett le miró esperando que se le ocurriera algo. "Podríamos seguir los pasos que ha estado dando Kelly Nieman hasta ahora mismo. Los últimos 3 meses. Desde que empezara a ir nuestra víctima a su consulta".

"Buena idea". Se levantó como un resorte según terminó de escuchar la propuesta del escritor. "Si podemos hacerlo con una víctima, también deberíamos de poder hacerlo con alguien vivo". Se sentó en su silla dipuesta a telefonear a Ryan y Espo para que se pusieran con aquello de inmediato. "A lo mejor ahí encontramos la relación de Nieman con Tyson".

Avisó a los detectives que habían vuelto a la casa de la víctima para ver si se les había pasado algo por alto y ella misma empezó a buscar en el ordenador los últimos rastros que la doctora hubiera podido dejar en los últimos meses.

"¿Por qué no mandas a una patrulla que vigile de cerca a la doctora?". Preguntó el escritor tras unos minutos en los que estuvo callando observando cómo Kate no paraba de teclear e intentar reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Beckett le miró tras terminar de copiar. "¿Ponerle vigilancia?".

"Sí. Si está relacionada con el caso y con Tyson, se reunirán en algún lado, ¿no?". La miró y vio cómo ella sopesaba la idea.

"Tienes razón. Voy a intentarlo". Cogió el teléfono nuevamente para hacer las llamadas pertinentes. Colgó después de conseguirlo. "He mandado a una patrulla a que vaya a su oficina. Supuestamente su horario termina en una hora. Tendrá que salir por algún lado". Le sonrió a Castle por su gran idea.

"Bien. Entonces sólo tenemos que esperar".

Kate asintió y continuó buscando información.

Ryan y Espo llegaron y se sentaron en sus escritorios para ayudar a Beckett. Castle, mientras tanto intentaba dar con la manera de encontrar a Tyson. Habían intentando buscarlo, tanto en su casa como en un supuesto trabajo que había tenido hacía meses, pero parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Casi dos horas después, el móvil de Beckett sonaba mientras ella había ido al baño y Castle estaba sentado en su sitio buscando ahora él la información. Kate llegó del baño al segundo tono del móvil y vio a Castle con él en la mano sin haber cogido todavía la llamada.

"Dame. Ya cojo yo". Le dijo ella cogiéndole el móvil apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de él. "Beckett". Respondió la llamada y escuchó atentamente lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le estaba contando. "Perfecto. Vamos para allí ahora mismo. Gracias". Colgó la llamada, escribiró una dirección en un papel y cogió su chaqueta colocándosela lo más rápido que podía.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Preguntó Castle imitándola y encaminándose los dos hacia el ascensor.

Beckett le dio el papel con la dirección. "Nieman ha ido allí nada más salir de trabajar. Han visto otro coche. Concuerda con el que vieron los testigos cerca de la escena del crimen a la hora del asesinato".

Montaron en el ascensor, bajaron al parking, entraron en el coche y tras abrohcarse los cinturones, arrancaron con rapidez y condujo la inspectora rápidamente hasta llegar a la zona.

Castle había ido callado todo el rato, pensando algo. Kate aparcó el coche fácilmente, pues en aquella zona no había mucho tránsito. Parecían edificios antiguos, probablemente medio-abandonados en la actualidad.

Se soltaron los cinturones y Beckett miró a Castle extrañada porque no hubiera hecho ningún comentario en todo el trayecto. "¿Qué estás pensando?". Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¿No te parece todo esto demasiado sencillo?". Preguntó mirando hacia fuera donde la oscuridad empezaba a ser palpable.

"¿Sencillo?". Preguntó ella.

"Sí. No nos ha costado nada dar con Nieman y al parecer, tampoco con Tyson". Miró a Beckett, son la seriedad palpable en el rostro. "Me parece demasiado raro que con sólo ponerle vigilancia a ella hayamos dado con el lugar en el que se reúnen y justo cuando se están reuniendo".

"¿Entonces?. ¿No son ellos?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y echando un vistazo afuera.

"No lo sé. Pero de lo que sí estoy casi seguro es de que esto es una trampa". Dijo Castle bajándose del coche.

"¡Eh! ¡Espera, Castle!". Se bajó ella rápidamente para ponerse delante de él e impedirle que avanzara más. "¿Dónde vas?". Agarró su brazo con firmeza pero sin apretar mucho. "Si es una trampa como tú dices, no puedes entrar ahí. Puede que vayan a por ti".

"O a por ti". Repuso él mirándola a los ojos.

"No lo creo. El cuerpo que encontramos era clavadito a ti". Le recordó intentando convencerle de que no entrara.

"¿Y pretendes que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados mientras entras tú sola ahí?". Preguntó con cierta ironía.

Beckett apretó los labios y se giró a mirar a la patrulla que seguía fuera esperando órdenes. "Escucha. Hay cuatro hombres más. Dos se quedan contigo y dos se vienen conmigo adentro". Bajó la mano por su brazo hasta coger la mano de él y apretársela con cariño.

"Pero…". Intentó protestar pero ella le interrumpió.

"Pero nada. Tú te quedas con ellos aquí fuera por si veis algo más o si viene alguien más poder avisarnos. Y yo entro con dos de ellos. Así ninguno se queda solo". Ordenó con seriedad pero sin soltar la mano de él.

"Está bien". Accedió él. "Pero ponte el chaleco y no hagas ninguna tontería ahí dentro. Por favor…". Suplicó él con miedo a que algo le pasara.

Beckett abrió el maletero sacando su chaleco antibalas y colocándoselo con la ayuda de él. Se acercaron a la patrulla y la inspectora pidió que dos la acompañaran dentro y otros dos se quedaran con el escritor.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía era que Castle no se iba a quedar fuera así como así. Pretendía acompañarla sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía de lo que era capaz Tyson y si aquello era una trampa, como mínimo, tendrían que estar juntos.

Habían recorrido de arriba abajo casi todo aquel edificio en el que supuestamente habían entrado la doctora y el triple asesino. Castle seguía de cerca los pasos de Beckett y los dos hombres que la acompañaban y acataban sus órdenes sin rechistar. Los tres entraron en la última sala que quedaba por registrar. Castle se quedó en la puerta muy pendiente de cada movimiento y cada ruido que escuchaba, bien de fuera o bien de dentro.

Beckett avanzó alumbrando con la linterna cada esquina de aquella habitación. Cerca de la pared distinguió lo que parecía el cuerpo de una mujer tirado en el suelo. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Podría ser una trampa. La chica estaba bocabajo por lo que no le podía ver la cara. Cuando estaba a un escaso metro de ese cuerpo, escuchó la voz del escritor llamarla. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Castle?. ¿Había sido tan cabezota de seguirles?. Se giró sobre sí misma con agilidad, indicó a los hombres que comprobaran si la mujer estaba bien y salió corriendo de aquella habitación hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado hasta allí. Vio un par de sombras correr por el final del pasillo y pudo distinguir que la última era Castle.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿A quién estaba persiguiendo el escritor?. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero no sólo por el esfuerzo de correr e intentar alcanzar a aquellas dos sombras, sino por el miedo que se estaba empezando a instalar en ella al pensar que su futuro marido podría correr peligro.

"¡Castle!". Gritó ella cuando llegó a una intersección y no supo adivinar qué camino había cogido él.

"Por aquí". Gritó el escritor a lo lejos suponiendo lo que le pasaba a la inspectora.

Beckett reanudó la marcha lo más rápido que podía. Pensó que jamás había corrido tan rápido con los tacones y deseo poder ser lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarle a él. Mientras corría, pudo divisar cómo el cuerpo de Castle se abalanzaba sobre otro cayendo los dos al suelo en una especie de pelea. Aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlos y alumbrar para ver de quién se trataba.

Castle tenía sujeto el cuerpo de la doctora Kelly Nieman con fuerza en el suelo. Ella se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo para agarrarla y esposarla con la ayuda de Castle.

"¿Estás bien?". Le preguntó a él cuando hubo esposado a aquella mujer.

"Sí, tranquila". Se miraron intensamente en la oscuridad. Apenas podían distinguirse, pero les bastaba con sentir al otro cerca.

"¿¡Quieren soltarme!?". Gritó Nieman desde el suelo esposada.

"Usted se viene a comisaría con nosotros". La levantó Beckett del suelo y pudo comprobar que la doctora estaba intentando deshacerse de unos guantes que aún llevaba puestos cuando la había esposado. "¡Esté quieta!". Ordenó colocándose ella sus guantes y cogiendo los de Kelly Nieman para guardarlos en una de esas bolsas de pruebas.

"¡Inspectora Beckett!". Escucharon que llamaban desde un pasillo cercano. "¡Tiene que venir a ver esto!". Avisaron los compañeros.

"¡Voy". Alzó la voz para que ellos le escucharan.

Agarró a Nieman levantando a la doctora con ella y sujetándola fuerte para que no se escapara. Castle se levantó también sacudiéndose el polvo que se había pegado a su ropa tras lanzarse al suelo a por Nieman.

La doctora intentó forcejear en un par de ocasiones mientras caminaban hasta donde habían dejado al resto de policías, pero Beckett era más fuerte.

Se encontraron a dos hombres del cuerpo en la entrada de la sala donde aún seguía tumbado el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Beckett les entregó a Kelly Nieman y les pidió que tres de los cuatro hombres que allí se encontraban la llevaran a comisaría. Los policías obedecieron de inmediato desapareciendo de allí con la doctora.

Beckett entró en la habitación para acercarse al hombre que se había quedado, que estaba levantándose de haber estado arrodillado frente al cuerpo.

"¿Qué tenemos Ochoa?". Preguntó.

"Cuando llegamos ya estaba muerta". Informó él sin atreverse a mirar a Beckett.

Kate se agachó para observar más de cerca el cadáver y lo que descubrió la dejo casi tan pálida como la mujer que yacía en el suelo. Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Se incorporó de nuevo como pudo pero sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sus piernas no la sujetaban.

Castle, que en ese momento estaba entrando en la habitación, la vio tambalearse, y asustado y preocupado se apresuró en acercarse a ella y la sujetó como pudo por debajo de los brazos. "Kate…". Murmuró preocupado. "¿Estás bien?".

Beckett se agarró a la pared contigua intentando no apoyarse más en el escritor y no preocuparlo. "S… sí…".

Castle continuó sujetándola pese a que ella pretendía soltarse de sus brazos. "¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó preocupado. La miró y vio que sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo sin vida. Entonces, él dirigió la mirada allí y se quedó de piedra, con la boca abierta y un nudo en la garganta.

"¡Joder!". Exclamó sujetando más fuerte a Kate. Necesitaba sentir que estaba bien después de haber visto aquello. "Ven, vamos fuera. Deja que Ochoa llame a los técnicos". La abrazó de la cintura pegándola a él. Beckett se dejó, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Salieron fuera y ambos respiraron hondo a la vez.

"Es… es como yo". Exclamó la inspectora aún aturdida, asustada y asombrada por lo que acababa de ver ahí dentro.

"No…". Murmuró el escritor abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su espalda para intentar reconfortarla. "Tú eres mucho más bonita que ella…". Susurró en su pelo besando su cabeza repetidas veces.

Kate se abrazó fuerte a Rick y sin querer, empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Llevaban un día demasiado angustioso y parecía que iba a acabar mucho peor todavía.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella se tranquilizó y pudo hablar mientras se secaba las lágrimas. "¿Por qué… hacen esto? ¿Por qué los convierten en nosotros y después… acaban con ellos?". Preguntó aún con el susto y el miedo metidos en el cuerpo.

"No lo sé cariño…". La abrazó triste por verla así y por la situación a la que les estaba llevando el Triple Asesino. "Pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos". Besó su cabeza. "De momento, ya tenemos a Nieman". La animó y le sonrió un poco.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque de forma menos notable. Juntos fueron hasta el coche de Kate donde se sentaron a esperar a que llegara el equipo forense. Se sentaron en los asientos traseros. Rick apoyó la espalda contra la puerta trasera izquierda y obligó a Kate a que reposara sobre él y descansara un poco intentando olvidar lo que acababan de ver ahí dentro. Aunque, ninguno podría hacerlo.

Un rato después, les llamaron desde comisaría para informar de que Kelly Nieman había llegado y estaba en un calabozo a la espera de que ellos volvieran para interrogarla. Cuando Beckett colgó la llamada, vio a Lannie que acababa de llegar y se acercó rápidamente hasta el escritor y la inspectora. Estaban apoyados en el coche, uno junto al otro.

"¡Kate!". Lannie se acercó con prisas hasta ella.

"Hola Lannie". Saludó la inspectora con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estáis?". Preguntóo la forense mirándolos a los dos.

"Bien, bien. Estamos bien". Respondió Kate tras echar un vistazo rápido al escritor.

"Vale". Dijo no muy convencida pero tampoco sin atreverse a presionar a su amiga. "¿Dónde está el cuerpo?". Preguntó enseñándoles el maletín que llevaba para poder proceder a inspeccionarlo.

"Dentro. Te acompañamos".

Los tres entraron al edificio donde habían encontrado a esa mujer que se parecía tanto a Kate Beckett. La cara de Lannie al ver a la muchacha fue muy parecida a la de Castle y Beckett cuando descubrieron el cuerpo.

"Joder…". Murmuró agachándose para empezar a examinarlo. "Es acojonante…". Dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes.

"Sí…". Dijo Castle que no podía despegar la vista del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Beckett, por su lado, estaba allí pero no miraba el cuerpo. No podía. Simplemente, era superior a ella. Y si no quería volver a derrumbarse, no podía permitirse volver a verse allí tumbada, muerta.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Lannie procedió a examinar a la víctima, la forense habló para informarles de lo que hasta ahora había averiguado. "Parece que murió asfixiada también. Las marcas del cuello son iguales que las de las otra víctimas y también parece haber sido operada".

"¿Cuándo murió?". Preguntó Rick sujetando a Kate por la cintura pegada a él. No era normal verlos así en el trabajo. Pero aquella situación no era usual y los dos se lo permitían.

"Aún está caliente…". Dijo Lannie alzando la cabeza para mirar con cierta tristeza al escritor. "Me atrevería a decir que no hace más de 3 horas que está muerta".

"O sea que acababan de matarla cuando nosotros llegamos". Calculó Beckett mirando a su compañera, quien asintió. "Cuando te la lleves al depósito y tengas algo más, avísame".

"¿Dónde vais ahora?". Preguntó su amiga levantándose de al lado del cuerpo.

"A comisaría". Informó Kate. "Tengo que interrogar a la doctora y sacarle todo lo que pueda y más". Dijo con cierta rabia apretando los puños.

De repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe y se escuchó cómo los encerraban en aquella habitación. Los tres se miraron asustados, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Beckett y Castle corrieron a la puerta e intentaron abrirla, en vano. La golpearon en repetidas ocasiones intentando hacerse oír pero no lograron nada.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó Lannie acercándose a ellos. "¿Nos han encerrado?". Preguntó con cara de pánico.

"Eso parece". Dijo Castle mirando a Beckett.

La inspectora iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpida por una voz que sonaba de algún altavoz colocado en aquella habitación.

"Bueno, bueno, mira a quiénes tenemos por aquí". Una carcajada sonó tras aquella frase.

Castle abrió la boca y un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

"Yo sólo pretendía encerraros a vosotros dos, pero me parece que no os vendrá mal un poco de compañía, además de la muerta".

"¿¡Tyson!?". Exclamó entre sorprendida y horrorizada Beckett.

"El mismo". Rió nuevamente.

Lannie, Beckett y Castle se miraron asustados.

"Estamos rodeados de policías". Dijo Kate intentando encontrar de dónde provenía la voz y para ello se recorrió toda la habitación dos veces, dando vueltas. "Se darán cuenta de que faltamos y vendrán a sacarnos de aquí. Y después, iremos a por ti". Siguió buscando los altavoces.

"Allí". Señaló Castle en el techo un par de altavoces no muy grandes.

Beckett elevó la vista hasta dar con ellos. Estaban demasiado altos. No llegaba a alcanzarlos.

"Nadie os encontrará. Ya me he encargado de cargarme a los polis que teníais fuera". Informó el Triple Asesino.

"¿Por qué haces esto Jerry?". Preguntó el escritro que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

"¿Y por qué no?". Le devolvió la pregunta.

"Bueno… sé que lees mis libros así que ya sabrás que para mí, todo tiene un por qué, una historia que seguir. Y pienso averiguar la tuya".

"Buena suerte con eso. Dudo que puedas hacerlo sin salir de estas cuatro paredes".

Se escuchó un ruido. Una especie de click y ya no volvieron a escuchar la voz del asesino.

"¿Qué quiere de nosotros?". Preguntó Beckett en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

"No lo sé, pero tendremos que descubrirlo". Dijo Castle sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Estiró el brazo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

"¿Qué haces?". Le preguntó Lannie.

"Intentar buscar cobertura". Continuó con aquella tarea mientras se recorría cada rincón de la habitación.

"¿Y bien?". Preguntó Kate impaciente.

"Nada. Ni media rallita". Suspiró y se guardó el móvil aunque hubiera deseado lanzarlo por ahí.

"Joder. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?". Preguntó la forense que estaba menos acostumbrada que ellos dos a encontrarse en situaciones parecidas.

"Salir de aquí". Dijo Kate acercándose a lo que parecían unas ventanas tapiadas.

"Pues como no tengas el poder de atravesar paredes, ya me dirás cómo vamos a hacerlo". Dijo Lannie escépticamente.

"Lannie. Tranquilízate, por favor. Hemos estado en peores y hemos salido". Informó Kate dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Castle". Lo llamó para que se acercara a ella. "Ayúdame a subir y ver si podemos soltar estas tablas de madera y salir por la ventana".

"¿¡Estás loca!?". Dijo Lannie que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más nerviosa. "Yo no pienso saltar por la ventana". Se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues ya lo haré yo y pediré ayuda". Dijo Kate mientras elevaba una pierna y apoyaba el pie en la mano que Castle le tendía para impulsarse y subir sobre sus hombros.

Estuvo un par de minutos ahí subida, intentando dar con la forma de romper las maderas y liberar la ventana. "¿Veís algo para hacer palanca?". Preguntó bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Al hacer aquel gesto, se desequilibró un poco y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque los gruesos brazos de Castle la sujetaron justo a tiempo ayudándola a saltar al suelo. "Gracias". Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rick se la devolvió y acto seguido los dos se pusieron a buscar algo sólido con lo que hacer palanca.

"Lannie, ¿no tienes nada en el maletín que nos sirva?". Preguntó el escritor tras un rato buscando.

"Espera". Se agachó rápidamente a su maletín y sacó varios bisturís y herramientas de las que Castle y Beckett no tenían ni idea de para qué servían. "Probad con esto". Les ofreció los bisturís y una barra metálica parecida a un cuchillo pero sin el filo.

Castle cogió aquellas herramientas y volvió a ayudar a que Beckett se subiera sobre sus hombros. Cuando estuvo arriba le dio las herramientas y la inspectora se pasó un buen rato intentando hacer alguna muesca o agujero del que poder tirar y arrancar las tablas de madera.

"Creo que ya está casi. Con un poco más podré tirar y probablemente arrancar las maderas". Informó a sus compañeros y volvió a concentrarse en esa tarea. Cuando acabó pasó las herramientas a Castle y éste se las dio a Lannie para que las dejara en el suelo.

En el momento en el que Beckett iba a tirar fuerte de las tablas de madera, escucharon cómo se volvían a conectar los altavoces y se oía una respiración. Kate se bajó de los hombros de Rick para intentar disimular. No sabían si sólo les podía oír o si también habría instalado alguna cámara de vídeo y los estuviera vigilando a cada momento.

"Espero que este rato que habéis tenido os haya dado tiempo para reflexionar un poquito sobre lo frágiles que pueden ser vuestras vidas. Parece irónico que ustedes, señor Castle y señorita Beckett, se hayan despertado esta mañana abrazados, cariñosos… y ahora puedan estar a punto de perder a la persona que más quieren, para siempre". La voz de Tyson sonaba contundente, seria, segura de sí misma.

Tanto Rick como Kate temblaron ligeramente ante sus palabras. Se miraron con miedo pero a la vez intentando disimularlo y mantener la cabeza fría para pensar correctamente.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?". Preguntó Beckett apretando los puños para contenerse.

"Jugar, nada más. No tenéis nada que temer. Si seguís mis indicaciones sin hacer ninguna tontería, no sufriréis". Informó de nuevo la voz del Triple Asesino, retumbando en toda la estancia.

"¿Qué te gusta más Tyson? ¿Saber que nos tienes a tu merced o todo lo que te ha costado preparar esto?". Preguntó el escritor. "Creo que ya sé por qué haces todo esto. Por qué esa obsesión por las mujeres rubias". Soltó Castle dando un par de pasos por la sala.

"¡Já!". Rió con ironía Jerry. "Se cree muy listo, pero no lo es tanto. No es más que un escritorzuelo al que le costó… ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro años? Confesarle su amor a la inspectora…". Beckett y Castle se miraron frunciendo el ceño. "Y ahora, hoy, se van a dar cuenta de todo el tiempo que han perdido por no haberse sincerado antes". Hizo un parón de un par de segundos y después continuó. "Al menos usted, señor Castle, tiene una hija. Al fin y al cabo no ha desaprovechado tanto su vida. En cambio… Inspectora… Usted sí que lo ha hecho. Aunque… esa chiquilla… ¿cómo se llamaba?". Paró para pensar. "Ah, sí, Alyson… Muy guapa. Y cuidáis de ella como si fuera vuestra… Pero no lo es. Y… Richard Castle, le recuerdo, como usted dijo… que es rubia…". Se carcajeó fuertemente ante las miradas de rabia e impotencia de la pareja.

"¡Como le toques un pelo a Alyson te las tendrás que ver conmigo, Tyson!". Exclamó furioso Castle. "Y te recordaré las mismas palabras que te dijo tu madre antes de morir. Que no valías para nada, que eras un despojo humano…". Soltó casi escupiendo por la rabia que sentía.

Beckett se acercó a él y le agarró de la mano firmemente. "Rick, basta. Es lo que quiere, que te enfurezcas, que pierdas los papeles". Apretó su mano ligeramente.

"Haga caso a su prometida y ni se le ocurra volver a mencionar a mi madre". Cortó la comunicación dejándolos en silencio.

"Castle". Dijo Lannie llamando la atención del escritor. "¿Cómo sabes lo de su madre?". Preguntó curiosa e intentando mantener la calma.

"Me he acordado de que la primera vez que nos encontramos con él y estudiamos a fondo su caso, leí que su madre había sido víctima de violencia de género y que murió a mano del padre de Jerry. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero su madre fue asfixiada. Y era rubia y muy guapa". Informó mirando a Beckett y a Lannie. "Cuando pensábamos que estaba en peligro y que teníamos que protegerlo sin saber todavía que él era el Triple Asesino, nos habló un poco de su infancia y mencionó que había estado distanciado de su madre porque le decía esas cosas por no defenderla de su padre. Cuando supe más tarde que él era el verdadero 3XA, supuse que se había inventado aquella historia para empatizar con Ryan y conmigo. Pero…". Paró un momento sin dejar de mirar a Kate y a Lannie. "¿Y si era verdad aquella historia y ese suceso de su infancia es lo que le está llevando a matar y ahora a querer jugar con nosotros como lo hacía su padre con su madre?".

"Tiene sentido…". Dijo Kate tras un rato en el que estuvo pensando sobre las palabras de Castle.

"Pero eso no nos ayuda a salir de aquí". Comentó Lannie acercándose a las ventanas tapiadas. "¿Crees que podrás continuar y librar las ventanas?". Le preguntó a Beckett.

"Creo que sí". Se levantó del suelo donde se había sentado. "Castle, ¿me ayudas?". Preguntó acercándose los dos a las ventanas.

Volvió a subirse ella sobre él para llegar mejor a las ventanas y empezó a arrancar como podía cachos de las tablas de madera. Consiguió hacer un agujero suficiente para salir como pudieran. El único problema era que la ventana era mucho más pequeña de lo que había supuesto en un principio y ella era la única que cabía por ahí.

"Creo que ya lo tengo". Asomó la cabeza para ver cuánta altura había y comprobó que de un pequeño salto se podía llegar perfectamente al suelo. Volvió a meter la cabeza y se bajó de encima de Castle. "No hay mucha altura. En un salto está hecho". Se abrochó mejor los zapatos de tacón que llevaba y se hizo una coleta rápida.

"¿Qué haces?". Preguntó Castle.

"Prepararme para saltar e ir a por refuerzos". Sacó su segunda pistola y se la dio a Castle. "Confío en ti".

Él la cogió dubitativo y se la guardó en la cinturilla del pantalón.

"Ten cuidado". Dijeron Lannie y Rick a la vez a Kate que se volvía a subir sobre Castle para salir por la ventana.

Justo cuando estaba asomando la cabeza para salir, se escuchó una voz como de una máquina. "Queda una hora".

 **Parece que Tyson tiene todo muy bien planeado... ¿queréis ver cómo sigue esto?**

 **¿Conseguirán Castle, Beckett y Lannie librarse del asesino? ¿Cómo?**

 **Pronto, más!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Veamos qué se trae Tyson entre manos.**

Aquello hizo que Kate volviera a introducirse dentro y mirara a Lannie desde encima de Castle. "¿Qué ha sido eso?". Preguntó confusa.

Castle se fijó en un pequeño contador que había cerca de los altavoces y tembló. "Un contador… Queda una hora… para que… probablemente… explote una bomba". Señaló el cronómetro mientras en su cara se podía ver perfectamente una expresión de pánico e incertidumbre.

"¿¡Qué!?". Gritó la forense mirando hacia donde Castle señalaba con tremendo miedo.

Beckett saltó al suelo acercándose hacia el contador, pero al estar a la misma altura que los altavoces, no llegaba. "Castle, súbeme".

El escritor se acercó a ella volviendo a ayudarla a que se subiera. "¿Ves algo?".

Kate estuvo un rato examinando aquel contador y adonde podría estar atado. "No veo nada… Si hay una bomba, está escondida".

"Igual simplemente es el tiempo que nos queda para salir de aquí". Intentó pensar en positivo la forense.

"O para que entre por esa puerta y acabe con nosotros". Dijo Castle más pesimista mientras ayudaba a que Kate bajara de encima de sus hombros.

"Tengo que ir a pedir ayuda". Dijo la inspectora mirando hacia las ventanas y volviendo la mirada a sus compañeros, angustiada.

"Ve". Animó Castle a Beckett. "Estaremos bien. Confiamos en ti".

Kate tragó saliva y se acercó a Lannie. La abrazó fuerte para transmitirle ánimo para que aguantara. Después se acercó a Rick y lo abrazó aún más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho con la forense. Le dio un profundo beso en los labios y se subió a sus hombros. Los miró por última vez sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. "Volveré pronto". Fue sacando poco a poco el cuerpo por la ventana y cuando estuvo fuera, se cercioró de que no había nadie alrededor y saltó para salir corriendo a buscar ayuda.

"Tranquila Lannie, encontrará la forma de sacarnos de aquí". Se aupó cómo pudo para intentar ver por el agujero por el que Kate había salido y corroboró que aquella ventana era demasiado pequeña para que los dos que quedaban dentro pudieran salir por ella.

La forense se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre sus manos. Le iba a estallar la cabeza de la tensión y los nervios que estaban pasando.

Castle se dedicó a recorrer la habitación varias veces en busca de algo que les pudiera ayudar a salir.

De repente, la voz del Triple Asesinó los sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia los altavoces.

"Os aviso de que en menos de 5 minutos voy a entrar ahí dentro. Y no quiero que hagáis ninguna tontería. Ni usted inspectora, ni el escritorzuelo ni la forense. ¿Estamos?". Avisó con tono grave y fuerte.

"Estamos". Contestaron en un susurró los dos que quedaban en aquella estancia. Rick respiró con alivio al ver que Tyson no se daba cuenta de que Beckett ya no estaba con ellos y que había salido a pedir ayuda.

"Bien. Me vais a ayudar a limpiar esta estancia para que no quede ni un rastro de una huella dactilar. Después, llevaremos el cuerpo adonde yo os diga".

"¿Para qué queda una hora?". Preguntó el escritor antes de que aquel hombre se fuera.

"Vaya, veo que ya ha saltado el contador. Eso es mi sorpresa final". Rió vilmente. "Depende de vosotros estar ahí dentro o no cuando el temporizador llegue a 0. Sólo puedo adelantaros que habrá mucho, mucho calor ahí dentro". Volvió a reír y cortó la comunicación.

Castle y Lannie se miraron con angustia. ¿Cómo tenían que librarse de abrasarse vivos? Y… ¿Qué pasaría cuando aquel hombre entrara en la habitación y viera que Beckett había saltado por la ventana que supuestamente estaba tapiada?

La forense se puso en pie y empezó a moverse nerviosa por la habitación. Castle se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, apoyado en la pared y palpando con una mano la pistola que Kate le había dado. Tenía la opción de dispararle. Pero seguro que él también llevaba una pistola . Sólo le quedaban 4 minutos para idear un plan y acabar con el 3XA.

"Lannie". Llamó su atención el escritor. Ella lo miró sin dejar de moverse en círculos. "¿Tienes algo muy afilado en el maletín?". Preguntó agachándose donde había dejado ella los materiales.

La médico forense frunció el ceño ligeramente pero se acercó a él abriendo el maletín y buscando lo que él le había pedido. "¿Esto?". Le enseñó un bisturí algo más largo y afilado de lo normal.

"¿Esto puede servir para cortarle el cuello a alguien?". Preguntó cogiendo la herramienta.

"Sí". Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos con miedo. "¿Qué piensas hacer con eso Castle?". Preguntó cada vez más angustiada.

"Sólo quiero tener una segunda arma por si acaso". Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón poniéndose en pie. "No sabemos cómo de armado va a entrar, porque si algo sé, es que va a entrar armado. Y tenemos que estar preparados". Cogió otra herramienta como la que ella le había dado a él y se la tendió. "Guárdate esta en el bolsillo. Tenemos que estar los dos bien preparados".

Lannie la cogió temblorosa e hizo lo que él le decía, poniéndose también en pie.

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos y se aproximaron entre sí, agarrándose fuerte de la mano. Alguien introdujo una llave en la cerradura de la puerta donde estaban encerrados y la abrió. La manilla cedió y dejó paso a un Tyson que los dejó con la boca abierta y con la enorme sensación de que no iban a salir de allí vivos y de que Beckett no iba a llegar a tiempo a por ellos.

"Veo que os gusta mi traje… Una orden que no acatáis y todo acabará". Se burló el Triple Asesino acercándose más a ellos. Vio que tenían las manos agarradas y sonrió con malicia. "Qué bien, me vais a facilitar el trabajo. Veamos…". Sacó unas esposas de su pantalón y se acercó a aquellos cuerpos que intentaban controlar sus temblores. Esposó la mano izquierda de Lannie a la derecha de Castle. "Así me aseguro de que no hacéis ninguna tontería". Se giró para buscar a la inspectora y al no verla su cara se empezó a poner roja de rabia. "¿Dónde está la inspectora Beckett?". Gritó mirándolos a los dos.

Escritor y forense permanecieron callados, sin atreverse a decir nada, de pie, frente al asesino.

Jerry Tyson llevaba un chaleco lleno de explosivos pegado a su cuerpo. En su mano derecha apretaba un mando que en cuanto soltara haría que los explosivos estallaran, supuso Castle. Aquello los había dejado en estado de shock.

Lannie y Castle no han sido capaces de articular palabra. Tyson cada vez está más cerca de ellos, enfurecido, rabioso. Levanta la mano derecha para enseñarles mejor el mando. "O me contestáis ahora, o salimos los tres volando por los aires". Pero no hizo falta que ninguno contestara. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la apretura de la ventana y resonó en toda la estancia. El asesino levantó la cabeza y pronto comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. "¡Maldita sea!". Gritó. "Le dije a la doctora que cerrara bien la ventana… ¡y no lo hizo!. Pues se acabó…". Exclamó. "Vosotros dos, a partir de ahora seréis mis ayudantes. Dejaré que ella se pudra en la cárcel". Agarró a los chicos por las esposas y les hizo caminar frente a él por dónde él les iba dirigiendo.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Preguntó el escritor al ver que les hacía salir de la habitación.

"A un sitio donde no nos podrán encontrar. Y recordad que soy una bomba humana así que seguid mis instrucciones". Los condujo hasta la sala contigua donde estaba situada la bomba cuyo contador habían visto y oído. "Pero antes…quiero que la desconectéis. Esa zorra de Nieman no se merece que borre sus huellas con la explosión como pensaba hacer".

"¿Quieres que… desconectemos la bomba?". Preguntó Lannie atónita.

"Exacto". Corroboró Tyson.

"Pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea de hacer esto". Replicó el escritor.

"¿No te gusta jugar a ser poli? Pues atente a las consecuencias. Ahora tienes que desactivar esa bomba antes de que el contador llegue a cero o saldréis volando por los aires". Los dejó allí cerrando con llave la puerta de esa nueva habitación.

Lanie y Castle se miraron en silencio y después los dos dirigieron la mirada a la bomba. ¿Cómo narices iban a desactivarla?.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho esto con Beckett, Castle?". Preguntó la forense intentando mantener la calma.

"Sólo una. Y cuando quedaban 5 segundos arranqué todos los cables. Sorprendentemente la bomba se desactivó". Suspiró mirando aquel cacharro que tenía otro contador igual al de la habitación en la que primero los había encerrado Tyson. Quedaban 50 minutos.

"Me da a mi que ésta no se parará tirando de los cables…". Murmuró Lannie.

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. No tenían pensado encerrarnos en esta habitación, así que seguro que es más fácil salir de aquí que de allí". Tiró del brazo por el que estaba esposado a Lannie y la hizo moverse por la habitación para buscar algún lugar por el que escapar.

La forense alzó la mirada y vio que las ventanas eran iguales que en la otra habitación, sólo que esta vez estaban más bajas. "¿Has probado a ver si tienes cobertura en tus súper-móvil?".

Castle sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se acercaron a las ventanas para ver si desde allí encontraban mejor cobertura. Apareció una pequeña rallita que hizo que los ojos de los dos brillaran de emoción.

"Llama a Beckett, corre". Animó la forense empezando a ponerse más nerviosa.

"No creo que pueda. Hay demasiada poca cobertura. Un mensaje saldrá con más facilidad". Tecleó con la mayor rapidez que pudo y le dio a enviar. Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras veían cómo el aparato intentaba mandar el mensaje para que la destinataria lo recibieran.

"¿Qué le has puesto?". Preguntó ella mientras seguían mirando cómo cargaba.

"Que estamos en la habitación de al lado y le he avisado del contador de esta bomba y del hombre-bomba que ahora mismo no sabemos dónde está".

"¿No podemos dispararle la próxima vez que entre?". Preguntó la forense.

Rick negó y sonrió cuando vio que el mensaje había salido por fin de su teléfono y estaría viajando ahora mismo hacia el de Beckett. "¿Te has fijado en el mando que lleva en la mano derecha?". Lannie asintió y él prosiguió. "En cuanto lo suelte, explotará. Si le disparamos puede que deje de hacer presión sobre el botón y salgamos volando por los aires".

La forense suspiró bajando la cabeza y apretando los labios. "Espero que Kate se de prisa".

"Lo hará". Le animó él. Lannie alzó la cabeza para mirarle. "Creo que ya sé por qué ha hecho todo esto". Informó tras un rato en el que se miraron en silencio.

"¿Por lo que dijiste de su madre?".

"Eso justifica, de algún modo, los asesinatos de las mujeres rubias. Pero no justifica la obsesión que ha cogido conmigo y con Beckett". Miró la bomba antes de volver a mirarla a ella y continuar. "Creo que, de algún modo, se ha enterado de que tenemos a Alyson. Una niña rubia, muy mona, como lo sería su madre. Si mal no recuerdo, aunque no estoy seguro, creo que también tenía una hermana, rubia como la madre, y que también falleció como la madre. Víctima de violencia por el mismo hombre".

"Pero debe de haber miles de niñas rubias por Nueva York. ¿Por qué la vuestra? ¿Por qué vosotros?". Preguntó Lannie.

"Muy sencillo. Ya nos conoce y le conocemos. Preparar todo esto junto a Nieman les ha dado placer, les ha gustado. Haberlo hecho con alguien desconocido también les habría gustado, pero no tanto". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

"Pero Aly no está aquí. Está en los Hamptons".

"Sí, eso es cierto. Pero supongo que habría acabado con nosotros dos o con alguno de los dos. Y eso habría hecho que mi madre, Alexis y Alyson volvieran de los Hamptons para… nuestro funeral… Habría aprovechado ese momento para acabar con ella también, supongo". Suspiró llenándose de tristeza.

Lannie agarró la mano de Castle y se la apretó con fuerza intentando transmitirle ánimo. "Nada de eso va a pasar". Rick la miró. "Con todo lo que os ha costado, como que me llamo Lannie que vosotros dos acabáis casados y con hijos". Bromeó la forense consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa al escritor.

Ahora tan sólo podían esperar. Rezar porque Tyson no volviera a entrar y porque Beckett llegase a tiempo, hubiera leído el mensaje de Castle y los sacara de allí antes de que la bomba estallara o de que el 3XA hiciera alguna de las suyas.

Siguieron buscando por la habitación algún modo de escapar, pero el hecho de estar esposados minimizaba todas las posibilidades. La puerta estaba completamente cerrada y era imposible, siquiera, forzarla.

De repente, escucharon unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Pero no parecían los de Tyson. Los dos se pusieron tensos e intentaron pegar la oreja a la puerta para saber de quién se trataba.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no era el 3XA, Castle empezó a golpear con furia la puerta y a gritar. "¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!". Sintieron cómo desde fuera intentaban mover la manilla para abrir la puerta. Miró al contador y vio que sólo faltaban 20 minutos para que aquello explotase y golpeó con más furia preso de los nervios.

"¡Castle! Cállate o harás que Tyson venga hasta aquí". Escucharon la voz de Beckett desde fuera.

"¡Kate!". Exclamaron los dos de dentro a la vez. Más esperanzados.

"Estoy intentando abrir la cerradura. Pero puede que tarde. Manteneos calladitos, por favor". Pidió la inspectora con nerviosismo desde fuera.

"Ten cuidado Kate, es un hombre bomba ahora mismo". Avisó el escritor temiendo porque al verla allí, se pusiera nervioso y soltara el mando.

La inspectora no respondió y siguió con la tarea de intentar abrir la puerta. Pasaron un par de minutos y dejaron de oír los ruidos en la cerradura. Beckett había parado de intentar abrirla. Lannie y Rick se miraron intentando averiguar qué pasaba. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Rick… toma…". Susurró Kate desde fuera pasándole por debajo de la puerta un par de ganchos. "Intentad abrirla vosotros desde dentro. Creo que viene. Está casi abierta. Cuando lo consigas, salid sin pensarlo. Yo os cubriré".

Lannie cogió los ganchos del suelo y se los dio al escritor.

"Kate… No. Es un suicidio para ti y lo sabes". Murmuró el escritor intentando hablar también en voz baja mientras se quedaba con los ganchos en la mano sin saber qué hacer.

"Castle, hazlo". Ordenó la inspectora desde fuera aunque su voz sonaba más lejana. "Y ahora, cállate y antes de salir empuña el arma por si acaso". Sintieron que se alejaban los pasos de ella.

Castle miró a Lannie, Lannie miró a Castle y ambos suspiraron a la vez. No les quedaba otra alternativa. Pero él no iba a dejar que Kate se quedara sola cubriéndoles. Se agachó lo justo para llegar a la cerradura y empezó a moverla como le habían enseñado años atrás para una de sus novelas de Derrick Storm. Hacía siglos que no lo practicaba, pero necesitaba que fuera efectivo para salir de ahí.

Un minuto después, consiguió abrir la cerradura. No se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de fuera. Eso los relajó un poco. Si Tyson se estuviera acercando a ellos, oirían los pasos tal y como lo habían hecho las veces anteriores. Rick sacó la pistola de la cinturilla del pantalón y la empuñó con la mano libre hacia fuera mientras abría suavemente y con cuidado la puerta.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. Apenas veían nada y tuvieron que esperar unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. Castle fue primero, por delante de Lannie y ambos salieron de aquella habitación tras fijarse en que sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que aquella bomba explotara. Con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora y un gran nudo en la garganta y el estómago, se encaminaron hacia la derecha del pasillo, por donde recordaban que habían llegado hasta allí.

Rick iba buscando en cada esquina a Kate, pero no la veía. Y tampoco escuchaba nada que indicase que ella o el 3XA andaban cerca. Miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie les seguía por detrás y justo en las breve milésimas de segundos que giró la cabeza hacia la forense, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caerse al suelo de inmediato, perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡Castle!". Gritó Lannie asustada que no había visto el golpe que había recibido el escritor. Se agachó rápidamente donde él dispuesta a averiguar qué le pasaba y salir de allí lo antes posible, pero el sonido de cómo alguien quitaba el seguro de una pistola la hizo pararse en seco y mirar hacia arriba con las manos alzadas, alzando con ellas la del escritor esposada a la suya.

Se encontró con la mirada profunda y asesina de la doctora Nieman. ¿Pero no se suponía que aquella mujer estaba ya en comisaría detenida? ¿Cómo narices se había escapado?. Se levantó lentamente, con la mano esposada agachada hacia la de Castle, mientras no dejaba de mirar cómo Kelly la apuntaba con una pistola. La doctora, sin dejar de empuñar el arma hacia Lannie, se agachó y cogió la pistola que a Richard se le había caído tras recibir el golpe que ella le había dado en la cabeza.

"¡Suelta las dos pistolas!". Exclamó la inspectora Beckett saliendo de un oscuro pasillo y caminando hacia ellos con su pistola en alto apuntando a Nieman. Trató de no mirar para abajo y que el cuerpo de Castle semi-inconsciente en el suelo no le nublase la vista.

"Inspectora… la creía más inteligente". Se burló ella. Lannie las miraba a las dos como si se encontrara en un partido de tennis y se estuvieran pasando la pelota la una a la otra sin cesar.

"Nieman, baja la pistola. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido. No tenéis por qué hacer más daño a nadie. No se lo merecen". Intentó entrar en razón con ella.

"Ah… ¿Y nosotros sí nos lo merecíamos?". Preguntó con rabia la doctora sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Beckett.

"No, tampoco". Respondió rápidamente Kate aún sin saber muy bien a qué se refería la doctora. Sólo quería empatizar con ella y hacer que soltara las pistolas y dejase de apuntar a Lannie. "No hagas que nadie más pase por vuestro sufrimiento".

"Pero si no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando, inspectora Beckett". Casi escupió Nieman. "Aléjese, despacito y bajando la pistola o no dudaré en disparar las dos contra su prometido y su amiga".

Beckett tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Estaba en una encerrona. No sabía qué hacer. Tantos años como inspectora le habían enseñado muchas cosas, pero no a guardarse los sentimientos ante una situación así. Apretó los labios y fue bajando poco a poco la pistola obedeciendo a Kelly Nieman.

Observó que la doctora, mientras ella bajaba las manos con la pistola, hacía lo mismo con las suyas, bajando la guardia. Se mordió fuerte el labio y cuando casi tenían las dos los brazos paralelos al cuerpo, alzó de nuevo con rapidez la pistola disparando dos veces al cuerpo de ella, una en cada brazo. Logró que las balas únicamente rozaran sus hombros.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa tanto a Lannie como a Nieman. La primera se agachó al escuchar los disparos y la segunda, a pesar del dolor que sentía consiguió elevar un brazo y apuntar con su pistola a Beckett.

Antes de que el herido brazo de la doctora pudiera disparar a Beckett, Castle desde el suelo y aún sin haberse recompuesto del todo del golpe, la enganchó por las piernas y la tiró al suelo provocando que las dos pistolas se escaparan de sus manos. Se tumbó sobre ella con rabia inmovilizándola y tirando hacia él de Lannie, sin recordar que estaban esposados. Beckett reaccionó unos segundos después acercándose a ellos y esposándola como pudieron a causa de las heridas de bala de los brazos. Soltó la esposa del escritor y la forense.

"¿Estás bien?". Preguntó Kate preocupada cuando el escritor se levantó del suelo y se agarró a la pared algo mareado.

Rick asintió miró a las dos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Los disparos habrán advertido a Tyson".

Beckett sujetó con fuerza a Nieman para levantarla del suelo y llevarla con ellos. "Lannie, por favor, agarra a Rick". Le pidió mirándole a él con preocupación.

Lannie se agarró al brazo del escritor para ayudarle a caminar y él, sorprendentemente no rechistó. Bastante mal se tenía que encontrar para no decir ni mú.

Beckett cogió las tres pistolas y le dio una a Castle, la otra se la guardó en el pantalón y la tercera la empuñó hacia el frente mientras se adentraban por el pasillo los 4.

No llevaban ni 20 metros caminados cuando sintieron que unos pasos se aproximaban a ellos. Nieman quiso empezar a gritar para avisar a Tyson de que estaba allí, herida y esposada. Pero Castle anduvo más listo y puso la punta de la pistola bajo la barbilla de la doctora. "Quería dejar que te pudrieras en la cárcel. Te ha encandilado para nada. Pensaba dejarte tirada como a una basura. No te va a salvar ahora. Y como grites, te juro que aprieto el gatillo". Espetó el escritor sin apartar la vista de Nieman, mirándola con seriedad y dureza.

Nieman tragó saliva con fuerza por las palabras del escritor y el dolor que sentía en sus brazos a causa de los disparos. Optó por callarse y dejar que Beckett la metiera en una habitación con ellos para intentar evitar que Jerry Tyson descubriera dónde estaban.

Los cuatro permanecían en silencio, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones y los pasos lentos de alguien que andaba por el pasillo. Esa persona entró en la habitación despacio, apuntando al interior con una linterna para ver mejor. Los chicos contuvieron las respiraciones intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero al ver de quién se trataba, respiraron aliviados.

"Javi". Dijo Lannie lanzándose a sus brazos y soltando al escritor.

"Lannie". La abrazó el moreno con fuerza y miró al resto. "¿Estáis bien?". Beckett y Castle asintieron dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida de que los hubiera encontrado.

Castle fue a mirar el reloj de su muñeca pero vio que con la caída al suelo cuando Nieman lo golpeó se había roto, al igual que la pantalla de su móvil. Cogió la muñeca izquierda de Beckett y miró en la oscuridad el reloj de su padre que ella nunca se quitaba. Contuvo nuevamente la respiración y sintió como su corazón se paraba. Su cara cambió por completo hasta perder el poco color que le quedaba.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó Kate al ver que miraba su reloj y se ponía pálido.

"Quedan 3 minutos…". Susurró y miró a Javi y Lannie que ya se habían separado.

"Vámonos". Dijo Espo agarrando a Nieman de las esposas para que Beckett ayudara a Rick caminar, aunque él al principio se resistió.

Caminaron fuera de aquel edificio y sorprendentemente no se encontraron con Tyson por el camino. Todos los agradecieron. Pero cuando estaban acercándose a los coches que Espo y Beckett habían llevado hasta allí, sintieron unos disparos y se giraron a mirar al edificio del que acababan de salir.

"¡Quietos todos!". Gritó el Triple Asesino saliendo de un edificio contiguo muy cercano a los coches, y por ende, a ellos.

Los chicos obedecieron y se giraron mirándolo horrorizados cuando descubrieron que seguía llevando el chaleco-bomba y el mando apretado en lo alto dispuesto a soltarlo cuando alguno hiciera alguna tontería.

"Escucha Tyson. Tú no quieres esto". Intentó mediar con él la inspectora acercándose unos pasos a él.

"¡Claro que quiero esto!". Gritó él preso de los nervios. Sus planes se estaban yendo al garete y eso lo ponía furioso y lo sacaba de sus casillas. "¡Y estate quieta si no quieres ser la primera en abrasarte!". Espetó con rabia.

Beckett detuvo sus pasos mirándolo fijamente. Sin girarse para atrás, elevó la voz ordenando. "Iros, todos, ¡ya!".

Ninguno de sus compañeros se movió. Rick intentó acercarse a ella pero al ver que Tyson levantaba el brazo con el mando, se paró.

"Castle, vuelve para atrás". Ordenó ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que se estaba intentando acercar a ella.

"Pero Kate…". Protestó el escritor pero ella no le dejó seguir.

"¡Castle, para atrás!". Gritó aún de espaldas a ellos. "Tyson". Dijo con firmeza dirigiendo su mirada a él. "Sé que lo único que quieres es justicia por lo que le pasó a tu madre, pero ni tú tienes la culpa ni las víctimas a las que has asesinado la tienen. El único culpable es el hombre que le hizo aquello a tu madre". La cara del 3XA se descompuso totalmente al escuchar las palabras de la inspectora. Pero ella continuó. "Lo que no llego a entender es la obsesión que tienes ahora por nosotros". Comentó dando un paso al frente y acortando la distancia con él. Pero el asesino, dio un paso para atrás para volver a alejar a Beckett de él.

"Es por Alyson.". Dijo Castle desde detrás. Beckett giró la cabeza un segundo para mirar al escritor con el ceño fruncido al no entender aquella afirmación del escritor.

Ese segundo le bastó a Tyson para acercarse a Beckett rodearla con el brazo en el que no llevaba el mando y apretarla a su cuerpo para que sintiera los explosivos en su espalda. Los ojos de la inspectora se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y el miedo, pero se mantuvo quieta. Si aquel hombre soltaba el mando no sólo moriría ella, sino también Espo, Lannie y Rick. No se lo podía permitir, no podía permitir que ellos murieran.

"Estate quietecita". Avisó el Triple Asesino que conocía bien a la inspectora y sabía que en cualquier momento ella podía sorprenderle a él. Pero esta vez, él tenía las de ganar con la bomba pegada a su cuerpo.

"¡Kate!". Gritó el escritor preso de los nervios al verla pegada a Tyson y a los explosivos.

"Castle, quieto". Ordenó el detective agarrándolo por el brazo para impedirle que se acercara, o sería peor.

Beckett no decía nada. Tragó saliva mirando a los ojos a Rick. No quería que se moviera ni que hiciera nada para salvarla. Y se lo hizo saber con su mirada. Siempre se habían entendido bien hablándose a través de los ojos.

"Muy bien. Y ahora, tú y yo nos vamos a ir poco a poco caminando hacia atrás. Cuando estemos solos, te explicaré por qué hago todo esto para que lo entiendas. Total, acabaré contigo en menos que canta un gallo y nadie, jamás, podrá saberlo. Y a ti te ahorraré el sufrimiento de tener que aguantar al escritorzuelo. Todos son iguales, ¡todos!". Dijo el 3XA sujetando mejor a Beckett por el cuello y obligándola a caminar poco a poco hacia atrás con él.

"Si somos los hombres los que tenemos la culpa, ¿por qué acabas con las mujeres?". Preguntó Rick dando un paso para adelante dispuesto a no dejar que ellos se alejaran más.

"Castle, quieto". Pidió la forense que se estaba poniendo nerviosa pensando en su amiga y en la bomba que aquel hombre llevaba pegada a su cuerpo.

Pero Castle no hizo caso y dio otro paso al frente mirando fijamente a Tyson y omitiendo la mirada de súplica de Kate de que no se acercara más.

"¡Estate quieto!". Pidió el asesino dando otro paso para atrás con Beckett. "Ellas tienen que descansar y no sufrir…". Murmuró aquel hombre.

"No… Ellos tienen que pagar por lo que hacen. Nosotros tenemos que pagar por lo que hacemos. Tendrías que acabar con los hombres, no con las mujeres". Vio cómo Tyson fruncía el ceño sopesando lo que le estaba diciendo. "Llévame a mí. Castígame a mí. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada".

En ese momento, la bomba del interior del edificio estalló haciendo que todos se agacharan al suelo y se cubrieran como podían. Pero la onda de la bomba apenas llegó hasta ellos. La bomba no era tan potente como habían pensado en un principio. Segundos después, se pusieron en pie y Jerry volvió a agarrar con fuerza a Kate.

La explosión parece que hizo reaccionar a Jerry Tyson que siguió con la rara conversación que estaba teniendo con Castle. "¡No, no!". Gritó. "Tú tienes que pagar por el daño, ellos tiene que pagar por el daño. Merecen sufrir, no morir. Con la muerte el sufrimiento se acaba. Ellas, descansan y ellos sufren". Concluyó el asesino volviendo a caminar hacia atrás con Beckett.

Se acercaron al coche de Beckett y se paró. Ella cerró los ojos para controlar la rabia y el miedo que se estaban instalando en su cuerpo. Pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por aquel hombre y morir si hacía falta para salvar la vida de los demás.

"Dame las llaves". Pidió rudamente el 3XA.

"Las tengo yo". Mintió el escritor tratando de acercarse nuevamente con rabia e impotencia al ver que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran.

"¿Te crees que soy imbécil?". Espetó Tyson enfadado. "Sé perfectamente que la inspectora Beckett ha conseguido escapar y que ha cogido su coche para ir a pedir refuerzos". Apretó más a Beckett haciendo que ésta casi se clavara un explosivo en la espalda. "Dame las llaves". Repitió más enfadado.

Ella, despacio metió la mano en su bolsillo, agarró las llaves del coche y se las dios casi temblando. Jerry cogió las llaves y abrió el coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y acercó el cuerpo de Beckett a ella indicándole que entrara.

"Kate…". Dijo el escritor mirando con pánico aquella escena.

Beckett cogió aire, miró a Rick a los ojos, soltó el aire despacio y dijo. "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien". Tyson volvió a empujar su cuerpo hacia dentro del coche y ella se fue introduciendo en él lentamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del escritor.

"Ni se te ocurra moverte o suelto el mando". Amenazó el asesino rodeando el coche para abrir la puerta del conductor e introducirse en él.

El 3XA encendió el motor del coche y condujo con agilidad y rapidez sin dejar de apretar el mando en su mano derecha. Se alejaron bajo la atenta mirada de Castle, Lannie y Espo.

En cuanto los perdieron de vista, el escritor se giró furioso mirando a Espo. "Llama a Ryan y localiza el móvil de Beckett para saber adónde van".

Espósito fue a contestarle enfadado por el tono que Castle había usado con él, pero Lannie lo paró. Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos. "Hazle caso y no discutáis, por favor. Beckett nos necesita a todos juntos". Dijo la forense mirando a Javi a los ojos a punto de llorar.

"Tranquila nena, la sacaremos de ésta". Intentó tranquilizarla el moreno mientras la abrazaba y sacaba el teléfono para llamar a Ryan. Mientras ella llamaba a una ambulancia para que atendieran a Nieman.

"Tenemos que idear un plan…" Susurró el escritor apretando los puños para intentar controlarse. "Va a hacer con ella lo que quiera como no los encontremos rápido y la saquemos de allí". Murmuró el escritor dándole vueltas a la cabeza para intentar averiguar cómo salir de aquello.

"Ryan viene de camino con una patrulla. Ha avisado a Gates y está también de camino aquí".

"La ambulancia está llegando". Avisó la forense mientras se acercaba a Nieman y le taponaba las heridas que tenía.

Espo toqueteó su móvil en busca de algo y cuando lo obtuvo se lo ofreció al escritor. "Ese es el recorrido que están haciendo".

Castle cogió el móvil y vio cómo un puntito rojo se movía a bastante velocidad por las calles de Nueva York. "Vale". Se quedó con el móvil en las manos siguiendo su recorrido e intentando adivinar adónde se estarían dirigiendo cuando tuvo un pálpito al ver las calles que estaban tomando. "¡Espo!". Le llamó y el moreno se acercó rápidamente a él. "Creo que ya sé dónde van". En ese momento llegó la ambulancia y se pusieron a atender a Nieman con Lannie. "Adonde tenía la doctora Nieman la consulta". Le ofreció el móvil para que viera que efectivamente parecía que se estaban acercando a aquel lugar.

Tras la ambulancia llegó una patrulla y enseguida custodiaron a la doctora.

"Vamos". Dijo el detective con rapidez cogiéndole el móvil a Castle y metiéndose en su coche. Castle le imitó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. "Avisaré a Ryan por radio para que vaya allí en vez de aquí".

En el coche de Beckett, la inspectora iba mirando a la carretera intentando adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían y tras ver qué calles estaba tomando el Triple Asesino, tuvo el mismo pálpito que el escritor. Su estómago se contrajo y un nuevo sentimiento de miedo volvió a atenazarla. Tembló ligeramente y cerró los ojos unos segundos intentando tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser fuerte e intentar salir de allí como fuera o al menos no dejar que Castle ni sus compañeros salieran heridos.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Preguntó por primera vez en todo el trayecto. Empezaba su táctica de intentar empatizar con él.

"A jugar un rato". Contestó Tyson con una sonrisa que a Kate le provocó náuseas.

"¿Jugar?". Consiguió articular tras haberse recompuesto.

"Sí bonita. Eres preciosa y antes de hacerte descansar para siempre quiero jugar un rato contigo, que lo pases bien, que lo pasemos bien. Ésa será tu despedida de este mundo". Respondió el 3XA con picardía.

De nuevo las ganas de vomitar al ver cómo aquel hombre la miraba de arriba abajo al parar en un semáforo en rojo. Beckett tragó saliva y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para conseguir salir adelante. No dijo nada más y esperó pacientemente a que Tyson llegara al edificio donde Kelly Nieman tenía su oficina.

Él se bajó del coche tras decirle que no se moviera. Rodeó el coche, se acercó a la puerta de ella, la abrió y la obligó a salir volviéndola a pegar a él para que sintiera los explosivos y no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería. Caminaron al interior del edificio. Sorprendentemente apenas había gente por la calle. El calor de esa época en Nueva York era insoportable y los ciudadanos intentaban salir a la calle el menor tiempo posible.

Jerry dirigió a Beckett hasta las oficinas de Nieman y una vez allí, cerró la puerta principal con llave y entraron en una habitación donde sólo había una camilla y una alfombra. "Siéntate en la camilla y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería". Amenazó nuevamente mientras la soltaba para que se sentara sobre la camilla.

Beckett obedeció sin rechistar y sin decir nada se sentó en la camilla mirando al frente de la habitación, hacia la puerta.

Tyson cerró también aquella puerta y se acercó a Kate con una mirada y una sonrisa que de nuevo volvieron a provocar náuseas en la inspectora. "Vamos a disfrutar inspectora". Sonrió más el triple asesino pegándose a ella, obligándola a abrir las piernas y colocando su mano izquierda sobre el muslo interno de Beckett para empezar a acariciarle la pierna. La mano derecha seguía apretando el mando del chaleco repleto de explosivos.

Beckett se tensó con nunca antes lo había hecho al sentir la mano del 3XA sobre su cuerpo acariciándola. Tragó saliva, apretó los labios e intentó respirar con tranquilidad para calmarse. Pero era imposible relajarse cuando tenía la mano de Tyson recorriendo sus muslos de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

 **¿Llegarán Castle y Espo a tiempo? ¿Conseguirá Beckett librarse de Tyson?**


	57. Chapter 57

**¿Preparados?**

"Tienes que relajarte o te acabaré haciendo daño". Comentó Tyson mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Beckett. Ésta, instintivamente se echó hacia atrás para evitar el beso. Pero el 3XA, con la mano en la que aún sostenía el mando apretado, la agarró por la espalda y la obligó a pegarse más a él logrando besarla.

Beckett cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo aquel hombre. Cogió aire como pudo y pensó lo más rápido que pudo la mejor manera de acabar con todo aquello. Sólo había una. Suspiró, tomó aire hondo un par de veces y abrió los ojos. Miró a Tyson que había parado de besarla para empezar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Inició una cuenta atrás para empezar con su plan: Tres… Cogió aire despacio. Dos… Soltó el aire con suavidad. Uno…

Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Jerry y lo pegó más a ella. Buscó sus labios y los besó tratando de parecer desesperada por sentir su contacto. Él, al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida se rindió ante los besos de la inspectora y se los devolvió con ansias.

"Vaya, vaya inspectora… Veo que su escritor no le da lo que necesita…". Murmuró demasiado pícaramente él, haciendo que Kate se estremeciera.

Beckett se mordió con fuerza el labio y se echó un poco para atrás. Llevó sus manos a su blusa y empezó a desabrochársela lentamente. La mirada de Tyson se dirigió, sin ningún pudor a los pechos de ella, que a cada segundo estaban más liberados de aquella camisa. Kate empezó a jugar con él. Se mordía el labio con picardía, se soltaba despacio los botones intentando calentarlo, y lográndolo. Se deshizo de la camisa dejando al aire su sujetador. Le agarró por el cuello y lo acercó nuevamente a ella.

"Tócame…". Pidió lo más sensual que pudo.

Los ojos de Tyson no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo y viviendo. Rápidamente y sin hacerse esperar demasiado, llevó su mano libre al pecho derecho de la inspectora y lo apretó.

Lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, para el gusto de Beckett, pero ésta no se quejó ni se movió. Se dejó hacer. Sólo quería calentarlo y excitarlo. Consiguió soltar algo similar a un jadeo. Aquello terminaría por volverlo loco. "Con las dos manos… te necesito sentir al completo". Pidió ella susurrando en su oído y después le mordió el cuello.

Jerry Tyson, miró su mano derecha donde aún apretaba el mando. Soltó el pecho de Kate y con la mano izquierda, movió un pequeño botoncito del mando. Era como el seguro de una pistola. Al ponerlo, no podría disparar o, en este caso, al activar ese botón, por mucho que soltara el mando, el chaleco no explotaría. Seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó el mando mientras Beckett contuvo la respiración temiendo que, aún así, explotara. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Cuando soltó el mando volvió a los pechos de Beckett, pero esta vez con las dos manos.

Ella se dejó hacer durante un par de minutos en los que mantuvo sus manos en los brazos de él, acariciándoselos de arriba abajo repetidas veces. "Tu piel.. necesito sentir tu piel". Volvió a pedir mordiendo esta vez el lóbulo de su oreja.

El Triple Asesino, sin dudarlo ni un momento, se deshizo del chaleco cargado de explosivos, lo dejó en el suelo y se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón, quedándose únicamente en bóxers.

"Eso es…". Murmuró Kate al ver que, con entrega, él volvía a acercarse a ella y la besaba con intensidad y volvía a acariciarla. Se volvió a tensar, pero consiguió disimularlo soltando un par de fingidos gemidos.

Tyson, que ya estaba totalmente fuera de sí, bajó los pantalones de Kate antes de que ella pudiera frenarlo. Acarició ahora sus piernas sin el pantalón de por medio y se fue acercando peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

La respiración de Kate se cortó de inmediato. Pero no por placer. Aunque estaba aterrada tenía que seguir con ese plan. Enloquecerlo un poco más hasta poder acabar con él. Se dejó acariciar mientras calculaba mentalmente la fuerza que podría tener él. Indudablemente, era más fuerte que ella. Tendría que pillarlo más despistado. Llevó las manos al pecho de él y lo acarició como pudo intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Minutos después, un más que excitado Jerry Tyson empezó a bajarse los bóxers dispuesto a acabar con lo que habían empezado. Aquello fue la señal que Kate había estado esperando todos estos minutos. Se mordió fuerte el labio controlando el asco que le daba aquella situación y con rapidez, se agachó a la bota que llevaba, sacó la pistola que allí tenía escondida y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le disparó directamente en la cabeza.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo, inerte, muerto. Beckett cogió aire con fuerza mientras aún empuñaba la pistola entre sus más que temblorosas manos. Le puso el seguro a la pistola como pudo y se le escurrió de las manos cayendo al suelo. Se agarró al borde de la camilla. No sólo le temblaban las manos, sino las piernas también. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Inspiró hondo varias veces intentando calmarse. Cuando consiguió estabilizar su respiración y que las piernas no le temblaran tanto se bajó de la camilla sin soltarse de ella. No se fiaba de sí misma y muy posiblemente acabaría en el suelo si se soltaba. Se recompuso los pantalones como pudo y entonces sintió su móvil en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y marcó el número de Castle. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido del móvil del escritor al otro lado de la puerta en la que ella se encontraba.

Castle había subido allí en cuanto el coche de Espo paró frente a aquel edificio y reconocieron el coche de Beckett. No tenía ningún plan, a lo mejor era demasiado descabellado subir sólo y sin saber qué hacer. Pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados en el coche. Había tenido que tirar la puerta principal abajo para poder entrar y había entrado en un par de habitaciones en busca de Beckett y Tyson, pero en ninguna los había encontrado. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a abrir la tercera, un disparo le había frenado. Estaba paralizado. ¿Y si ese disparo lo había recibido Kate? ¿Su Kate? Su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Pero cuando escuchó el móvil vibrar y sonar reaccionó. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era Beckett.

Parado frente a la puerta tras la que ella estaba, tiró el móvil al suelo y pegó una patada a la puerta rompiéndola. Lo primero que vio fue el chaleco y la ropa de Jerry Tyson en el suelo. Después, su cuerpo yacía muerto con un balazo en la cabeza. Alzó la mirada y la vio. Sin su camisa, con la mirada perdida en la puerta que él acababa de derribar. Sin moverse. Temblando.

"Kate…". Susurró el escritor acercándose despacio a ella y conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarla con fuerza al ver que se encontraba en una especie de estado de shock.

Ella al escuchar su nombre elevó la cabeza y la mirada despacio. Miró a Castle, se centró en sus ojos, tragó saliva y no pudo contener las lágrimas que llevaba deseando soltar desde que había llegado a aquella habitación con Tyson y se había visto obligada a hacer lo que había tenido que hacer.

Rick continuó acercándose a ella despacio y cuando estuvo a su lado, únicamente elevó la mano, le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, la agarró suavemente por la nuca y la atrajo despacio a él dejando que ella apoyara la frente en su hombro.

Espo y Castle se llevaron a Beckett a comisaría para hacer cuanto antes el papeleo necesario y acabar con el caso Jerry Tyson de una vez por todas. La inspectora no decía nada. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por ellos. Rellenó los papeles que fueron necesarios sin cambiar ni un gesto de su cara y cuando terminó, se los entregó a Gates. La capitana, al ver el estado de su mejor inspectora de homicidios le obligó a cogerse una semana para descansar en condiciones. Beckett, ni siquiera rechistó.

Todos estaban preocupados por ella. Lannie había intentado que hablara, pero tan sólo había conseguido que se abrazara a ella. Espo y Ryan la habían estado observando mientras terminaba el papeleo, respetando su espacio. Y Castle lo había hecho desde su silla, sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni un segundo.

El escritor, la agarró por la cintura pegándola a él y se despidió de sus compañeros y amigos para llevarse a Kate a casa y que pudiera descansar. Su estado los tenía bastante preocupados a todos, pero en especial, a su futuro marido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rick sin decir nada agarró la mano de Kate y la llevó hasta el baño. Respetaba el silencio que ella estaba guardando, pero a cada segundo que pasaba en el que ella no decía nada, más nervioso se iba poniendo. Se colocó tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda como llevaba deseando hacer desde que había visto cómo se la llevaba Tyson en su coche.

El cuerpo de Beckett se tensó ante el contacto del escritor, pero no se movió. Castle apretó un poco más el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y le dio un par de besos en el hombro y en el cuello.

"Vamos cariño, te voy a preparar el baño como a ti te gusta". Acarició su cintura suavemente volviendo a besar su hombro. Deshizo el abrazo y se puso a preparar el baño para ella.

Kate se quedó parada en mitad del baño observando cómo Rick iba preparándole el agua calentita y echaba las sales que a ella le gustaban. Inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio que preparaba una mesita pequeña donde solían colocar las copas de vino cuando se bañaban. Lo vio salir a la cocina y regresar con una copa llena de vino que dejó sobre esa mesita.

"El baño está listo". Anunció él acercándose a ella de frente y agarrándola de la cintura con mimo. "Te dejo sola para que lo disfrutes". Rozó su nariz con la de ella sin atreverse a besarla. Aún no sabía qué había pasado exactamente en aquella habitación con el 3XA, pero por las condiciones en las que los encontró y por cómo seguía ella, podía hacerse una ligera idea.

Kate cerró los ojos y se pegó más al cuerpo del escritor. "Abrázame…". Pidió en un susurró que conmovió a Rick.

Él, sin dudarlo puso las manos en su espalda y la atrajo más hacia él abrazándola. Kate se agarró a la espalda del escritor con fuerza dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma durante unos minutos. Necesitaba sentir el contacto de él y no de nadie más. Controló las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y se separó despacio de él.

"Voy a bañarme". Anunció en voz baja sin decir nada más.

"Vale". Contestó él encaminándose a la puerta. "Te espero con algo de cena cuando acabes". Se giró para mirarla cuando llegó a la puerta, le sonrió dulcemente y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kate, al quedarse sola, se acercó al espejo y miró su reflejo en él. Tenía mala cara. Se soltó el pelo y éste cayó sobre sus hombros. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y aquello le recordó a lo que había vivido horas antes con Jerry Tyson. Su estómago se revolvió casi tanto como cuando estaba en aquella habitación con él. Logró controlarse y como pudo se desnudó entera tirando la ropa al suelo. Se metió en la bañera despacio, dejando que el calor del agua calentase su cuerpo, que a pesar de las altas temperaturas que hacía esas fechas en Nueva York, ella se sentía helada. Se recostó en la bañera y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada. Pero era imposible. De nuevo más imágenes de él tocándola le vinieron a la mente. Y entonces, en ese momento, no pudo controlar las lágrimas y lloró con amargura, dentro de la bañera.

Cuando estuvo algo más calmada, introdujo la cabeza en el agua mojándose todo el pelo y la sacó unos segundos después. Miró la copa de vino, la cogió y le dio un pequeño trago. Necesitaba recomponerse y el baño, las lágrimas y la copa de vino le estaban ayudando a conseguirlo. El agua se había empezado a enfriar así que decidió que era momento de enjabonarse y después aclararse. Y así lo hizo, con lentitud disfrutando del tacto del jabón y del champú en su piel y en su pelo respectivamente.

45 minutos después de que Castle hubiera salido del baño, Beckett salía también con el pelo a medio secar y vestida únicamente con un camisón y una bata. Encontró al escritor en la cocina preparando algo de cenar. Cuando lo vio, volvió a sonreír, aunque no muy ampliamente. Aquel hombre era tan importante para ella que incluso, llegado el momento, daría su vida por él.

Rick, al verla parada en el salón observándole, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos y se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Le cogió la copa de vino ya vacía que llevaba en la mano y le recolocó el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "La cena está casi lista". Le guiñó el ojo con cariño y sujetándola por la espalda con firmeza la condujo hasta la mesa para que se sentara a esperar la cena.

Beckett se dejó llevar y se sentó a observar cómo terminaba de preparar algo para cenar. 10 minutos después los dos degustaban la cena en silencio con un par de copas de vino nuevamente llenas.

Castle no se atrevía a decir ni a preguntar nada. Sabía, de sobra, que Kate necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar las cosas y pensaba dárselo. Pero el silencio de ella le estaba empezando a matar. Necesitaba hacerle saber que la quería, que él estaría con ella siempre, que sentía horrores todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar. Pero en cambio, sólo la miraba de reojo mientras ella comía algo, apenas nada, de su cena.

"¿Has hablado con Aly, tu madre y Alexis?". Preguntó de pronto la inspectora que hasta ahora se había concentrado únicamente en llevarse algo a la boca y sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

"Sí". Respondió él mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Están disfrutando de la piscina, la playa y el no tener que hacer nada".

"¿Están bien?". Preguntó ella de nuevo, esta vez con tono preocupado.

"Sí cariño, están perfectamente". Agarró su mano dulcemente por encima de la mesa, se la llevó a los labios y besó sus nudillos uno a uno.

Kate sonrió ante aquel gesto, algo más calmada ya. "Podríamos ir con ellas esta semana". Comentó apretando la mano de él con cariño.

Rick sonrió ante la proposición de ella. "Haremos lo que tú quieras". Afirmó apretando él también la mano de ella con firmeza. Era su forma de hacerle saber que estaba con ella.

Kate sonrió y miró su plato que aún estaba bastante lleno. "No tengo más hambre". Anunció y se levantó para recoger su plato medio lleno y el de Rick que ya se había terminado la cena.

Él le dejó hacer. No era momento para obligarla a comer algo. Se quedó sentado mirando cómo recogía y limpiaba los platos y cuando terminó, se acercó a ella agarrándola nuevamente de la cintura. "¿Vamos a dormir?". Preguntó con mimo acercando su frente a la de ella.

Kate se mordió el labio y apoyó también su frente en la de él. "Te necesito a ti… Necesito sentirte, a ti". Pidió con la voz entrecortada al recordar inevitablemente las manos de Tyson sobre ella.

"¿Estás segura?". Preguntó Rick acercando sus labios a los de ella despacio y mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí". Afirmó asintiendo y en un movimiento rápido y feroz, le agarró del cuello y se lanzó a besarle con ansia.

"Vamos a la cama". Pidió el escritor respondiendo rápidamente a su beso.

Caminaron hasta la habitación besándose con devoción. Las manos de Beckett volaban por el cuerpo de Castle, desnudándolo con premura mientras no dejaban de besarse. Rick aún no se había atrevido a desnudarla. No estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuese lo correcto después de lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Beckett empujó al escritor sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él para continuar besándole. "Desnúdame. Tócame". Pidió casi sin separarse de sus labios. "Rick, por favor.." Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella sólo necesitaba sentirle a él, a su hombre, a su escritor, a su futuro marido, a la persona que amaba.

Rick al verla en ese estado, no lo dudó ni un momento. La agarró de la cintura y la tumbó a ella sobre la cama besándola y saboreándola mientras le quitaba la bata y el camisón y acariciaba su cuerpo como él sabía que a ella le volvía loca. Los ojos de Kate permanecieron todo el rato abiertos, perdidos en la azulada mirada de él. Y él, no dejó de observarla en ningún momento mientras se deshacía de su ropa e iba acariciándola.

Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y besó acarició y lamió cada rincón de su piel. Los jadeos de Kate eran cada vez más audibles. Su cuerpo, que al principio estaba tenso, poco a poco iba relajándose y empezaba a disfrutar de verdad.

Ella también lo acariciaba a él, sus brazos, su espalda. Los dos disfrutaban de ese momento íntimo y se estaban olvidando del mal rato que habían pasado.

Rick, bajó sus beso por el abdomen de Kate hasta llegar a su sexo. Lo besó, lamió y jugó con su clítoris haciéndola jadear y gemir con fuerza. Quería que se olvidara completamente de todo, que volviera a ser ella, su dura inspectora. La penetró con la lengua, jugando con su sexo mientras acariciaba sus pezones ya erectos.

Kate se agarró a las sábanas al sentirle dentro y gimió con fuerza. Un par de minutos después que él seguía torturándola con su lengua llegó al clímax estallando en un fuerte gemido y corriéndose en él. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama nuevamente. Su respiración era rápida y fuerte, pero su cuerpo le pedía más.

Rick se recostó con ella a su lado acariciando su pelo tiernamente. "Te quiero". Susurró en sus labios besándoselos con suavidad.

Kate aprovechó su cercanía para agarrarlo del cuello y profundizar el beso mientras se colocaba sobre él. "Dame más". Exigió con la voz ronca por el deseo y sin que a él le diera tiempo a reaccionar, agarró sus manos, las apoyó en la cama y se introdujo el miembro de él en su interior. Ambos jadearon a la vez al sentir su conexión.

Beckett empezó a moverse con ansias sobre él. Necesitaba más y más de él, y sólo de él. Castle correspondía sus movimientos arqueándose y moviéndose en círculos para aumentar el placer de ambos. Pronto, los dos estallaron en un sonoro orgasmo que los dejó tendidos en la cama intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

Más repuestos del esfuerzo y el ejercicio que acababan de hacer, Kate se pegó a Rick y se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Yo también te quiero…". Susurró acariciando su pecho suavemente.

Rick sonrió pasando un brazo por debajo de ella y abrazándola más.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, dedicándose suaves y cariñosas caricias. Los dos desnudos, en su cama, abrazados.

"Gracias por venir a por mi". Alzó la cabeza sin despegarla de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

"Siempre". Contestó él besando tiernamente sus labios.

Se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa y Kate volvió a acomodarse sobre él. "Creía que no saldría de allí…". Susurró abrazándose más a él inconscientemente.

"No pensaba dejarte sola". Murmuró él acariciando ahora su cabeza. "No sabía qué hacer, pero de brazos cruzados no me iba a quedar". Besó su pelo dulcemente.

"He pasado tanto miedo Rick…" Susurró nuevamente cerrando los ojos un momento y volviendo a abrirlos casi de inmediato. "Al final no me quedó más remedio que fingir que yo también quería lo mismo que él… Conseguí que se quitara el chaleco". Tragó saliva. "Era… lo primordial en aquel momento. No salir volando por los aires". Suspiró y se secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. "No sé cómo, hice que se concentrara sólo en mí y antes… antes de que pudiera ir a más, saqué la pistola y… disparé". Rick le besó el pelo conmovido por todo lo que ella le estaba contando. "Me temblaba todo el cuerpo…". Susurró de nuevo con más lágrimas en los ojos. "No sabía qué hacer, te llamé y fue cuando escuché tu teléfono al otro lado de la puerta y entraste". Se pegó más a él. "Fuiste mi salvación". Cerró los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas.

Rick la colocó más arriba en la cama, le levantó la cabeza con ternura agarrándola del mentón y le secó las lágrimas con dulzura. "Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo. Eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que conozco". Besó sus labios tiernamente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. "Me siento tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado que estoy deseando gritarle al mundo que eres mi mujer, que te amo y que nada ni nadie conseguirá separarnos jamás".

Kate sonrió entre lágrimas y apoyó su frente contra la de él. "Pronto seré la señora de Castle… y tú, el señor de Beckett…". Bromeó haciendo que los dos sonrieran.

"Falta menos de un mes cariño". Besó sus labios nuevamente. "Y ahora, vamos a dormir. Mañana saldremos para los Hamptons sin prisa". Acarició su espalda y la volvió a colocar con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Beckett se abrazó a él, se taparon con una fina sábana y abrazados se terminaron quedando dormidos.

El viaje a los Hamptons, efectivamente, lo hicieron sin prisa. Salieron a media mañana para allí con dos pequeñas maletas y tardaron casi una hora más de lo normal en llegar. Pero no había prisa, así que a ninguno le importó.

Kate estaba más tranquila, más receptiva e incluso más sonriente. Aunque seguían sin probar mucho bocado de comida. Rick estaba todo el rato pendiente de ella, mimándola y atento a cada cosa que necesitara. Incluso le dio las llaves del coche para que condujera un rato. Sabía lo que a ella le gustaba conducir y no le iba a privar de ello.

Martha, Alexis y Alyson habían sido avisadas aquella misma mañana de que irían una semana. Las dos pelirrojas se sorprendieron, pues sabían que Beckett tenía que trabajar. Castle les dijo que le habían dado una semana de vacaciones y que querían aprovecharla pasándola con ellas. No iban a decirles la verdad, al menos, no de momento. La adolescente y la actriz no se lo terminaron de creer, pero no hicieron más preguntas. Estaban felices por tenerlos con ellas unos días allí.

Cuando llegaron, Rick aparcó frente a la casa, se bajó del coche y fue sonriente a abrirle la puerta a Kate. Ella salió del coche con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando estuvo a su altura, le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Rick le sonrió más ante el beso y agarró su mano para entrar en la casa.

Las tres chicas estaban esperándoles en el jardín, tomando el sol.

"¡Kate! ¡Papá!" Exclamó Alexis contenta en cuanto los vio salir al jardín. Se levantó corriendo de la hamaca en la que estaba tirada y se fue a abrazar a su padre y después a ella.

Alyson al oír que ya habían llegado salió de la piscina, se secó como pudo con una toalla y se lanzó a los brazos de Castle que ya la esperaba agachado para cogerla en brazos. "¡Hola!". Exclamó contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándose fuerte a él.

"Me estás empapando con el bañador, Aly". Rió el escritor con la niña aún en brazos.

Ella se desternilló de risa mientras él le bajaba al suelo. "¡Kate!". Saludó la niña yendo hasta su lado.

Beckett sonrió con ganas cuando vio a la niña y se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza. "Hola princesa". Saludó cerrando los ojos tras el abrazo. Pensar que el Triple Asesino pudiera haberle hecho algo a la pequeña la removía por dentro.

Aly correspondió aquel abrazo encantada. Aunque con Martha y Alexis se lo pasaba en grande, echaba de menos a "su papá y su mamá". Besó la mejilla de Kate cuando ella la soltó y le agarró la mano. "Mira, mira qué he aprendido a hacer". La llevó de la mano hasta la piscina para enseñarle cómo hacía el pino en el agua.

Kate saludó a Martha que estaba allí y se centró en atender a lo que la niña le enseñaba en la piscina.

La actriz salió del agua para acercarse a saludar a su hijo. "Richard". Lo abrazó con fuerza y él le correspondió el abrazo.

"Hola madre". Dijo besándole la mejilla.

Entraron en la casa dejando a Kate con Alexis y Alyson fuera.

"¿Qué ha pasado, hijo?". Preguntó Martha cuando estuvieron en la cocina cada uno con un vaso de zumo en la mano.

"Nada". Respondió el escritor dando un trago a su zumo.

"Richard, no me chupo el dedo. Sé que algo ha pasado y por eso estáis aquí esta semana". Miró a los ojos a su hijo esperando que éste le contara qué era lo que pasaba. Pero Rick se centró en su vaso y no abrió la boca. "La cara de Kate no es la misma que cuando nos vinimos aquí y os dejamos en la ciudad".

Castle suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "¿Te acuerdas de Jerry Tyson, el Triple Asesino?". Preguntó el escritor en un susurro por si entraba Kate. Su madre asintió. "Pues volvió a matar, esta vez a dos personas que se habían operado para ser exactamente iguales a Kate y a mi. Después jugó con nosotros y sobre todo con Kate. Gracias a Dios ella sacó fuerzas no sé de donde y pudo acabar con él antes de que la cosa fuera a más". Informó el escritor sin entrar en más detalles, emocionándose y sintiendo escalofríos al acordarse de todo lo que les había hecho sufrir Tyson en tan poco tiempo.

Martha entendió que su hijo no quería contar más y simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. "Descansad esta semana, cuídala, mímala y volved a finales de mes para preparar la boda del año". Le guiñó el ojo y salió al jardín de nuevo dispuesta a disfrutar de su familia.

Castle se quedó un rato más en la cocina bebiendo su zumo, después fue al coche a por las pequeñas maletas que habían llevado y las subió a su habitación. Cuando colocó todo en su sitio salió de nuevo al jardín y allí se encontró a Kate sentada en la mesa bajo la sombra mirando su móvil. Alyson y Alexis en la piscina y Martha en una hamaca.

Se acercó a la inspectora y besó su cabeza sentándose a su lado. "He subido las maletas arriba y he sacado todas las cosas". Informó poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de ella.

Kate sonrió al sentirle a su lado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor. "Gracias". Cerró los ojos dejando el móvil sobre la mesa sin hacerle caso aunque pitó un par de veces seguidas.

"¿Con quién hablabas?". Preguntó tras un rato.

"Con Lannie". Besó la mejilla de Castle y volvió a coger el móvil para responder a su amiga. "Quería saber dónde estábamos y si estábamos bien".

Rick asintió y pasó el brazo por detrás de ella sujetándola por la cintura. "Nos ponemos el bañador y nos metemos a la piscina con las chicas?". Preguntó con ternura acariciando su cintura.

"Dame 10 minutos que llamo a mi padre para decirle que estoy aquí y subo a cambiarme". Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vale, te espero arriba". Besó sus labios y subió a la habitación de arriba a cambiarse.

10 minutos después, y tras informar a su padre de que estaban en la casa de los Hamptons subió ella también a ponerse el bañador y disfrutar de esos días.

El humor de Beckett y su sonrisa fueron volviendo a la normalidad durante aquella semana. Y aquellos días también sirvieron para que Castle se tranquilizara después de todo lo que habían vivido. Aunque, por supuesto, ninguno podría olvidar jamás la imagen de sus propias caras y cuerpos inertes en el suelo, ni el sufrimiento que Tyson había provocado en ellos.

Volvieron a Nueva York con las pilas cargadas y cada día más unidos como amigos, compañeros y pareja. Tan sólo quedaban 3 semanas para volver a la casa de los Hamptons y celebrar allí su boda con la familia y amigos.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? La vida no siempre es un camino de rosas.. aunque reconozco que con estos dos, a veces la vida se pasa un poco..**

 **Pero... ¡el próximo capítulo será la boda! :)**

 **¿Ansiosos?**


	58. Chapter 58

**¡Llegó el día de la boda!**  
 **Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!**

El día había llegado. El 1 de septiembre amaneció soleado y sin exceso de calor. La casa de los Hamptons era un auténtico caos desde primerísima hora de la mañana. Los novios habían dormido separados, por eso de las tradiciones. Castle se había ido a una habitación de invitados mientras que Beckett se quedó en su cama de matrimonio y pidió a Alyson que durmiera con ella. La niña aceptó encantada. Estaba feliz porque sus "padres" se casaban. Jim había llegado el día anterior y también se había quedado allí a dormir.

A las 7 de la mañana Martha y Alexis ya estaban organizando todo en el jardín para dejarlo lo más precioso posible. Mesas, sillas y todo estaba preparado para las 9 de la mañana. Fue cuando ellas entraron en la casa a ducharse y vestirse para poder recibir a los invitados que no tardarían en empezar a llegar.

"¡Mami, mami!". Gritó la pequeña en cuanto se despertó, abrazándose a Kate en la cama. "Es la hora. Tienes que ducharte o no te va a dar tiempo". Apremió la niña a la inspectora que aún estaba tumbada en la cama, aunque despierta y con una sonrisa enorme. Era el día, su día.

"Ya voy, ya voy". Se giró para mirar a Aly y la abrazó con cariño besándole la mejilla. "Pero primero te tenemos que duchar a ti". Acarició su pelo tiernamente.

"Vale, pero rápido. Que van a venir Martha y Alexis a ayudarte a peinarte en menos de media hora". Exclamó la pequeña casi más nerviosa que la propia Kate. Aquello hizo reír a Beckett.

"Está bien, vamos a ducharte y después mientras yo me ducho, tú te secas el pelo, ¿vale?". Besó su mejilla nuevamente y se levantaron de la cama para meterse en la ducha.

Media hora después, Alyson ya estaba duchada y con el pelo seco y Kate salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se acercó a la ventana y vio todo lo que Martha y Alexis habían organizado en el jardín para su boda. Sonrió con nerviosismo y jugueteó con sus manos sin dejar de observar por la ventana. La niña se acercó a ella y le encantó lo que vio. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Aly se lanzó corriendo a la puerta y antes de abrir, preguntó. "Papá, no serás tú, ¿no? Ya sabes que no puedes ver a la novia antes de tiempo".

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Kate y otra del escritor que se encontraba, efectivamente al otro lado de la puerta. "Sólo quería saber qué tal ibais".

"Yo sólo tengo que hacerme una trenza en el pelo y ahora van a venir Martha y Alexis a peinar a Kate". Anunció la niña viendo cómo Kate se acercaba a la puerta.

"Hola, Rick". Saludó mimosa la inspectora pegando la oreja a la puerta.

"Hola cariño". Devolvió el saludo un sonriente Castle. "¿Cómo has dormido?".

"Poco pero bien". Sonrió a la niña que no quitaba la mano del pomo de la puerta para impedirles abrirla y que se vieran. "¿Y tú?".

"Mal". Respondió rápidamente el escritor. "Te he echado mucho de menos". Ambos sonrieron como tontos.

"En un par de horas me verás y seré tuya para siempre". Se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos.

"Lo sé. Y me muero de ganas de verte".

Se escucharon más pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Richard? No puedes pasar a ver a Kate. Traería mala suerte". Le regañó su madre y se escuchó la carcajada de Kate imaginándose la situación.

"Papá, ve a terminar de vestirte que tenemos que peinar a Kate".

"Vale, vale. Ya me voy. Pero dejádmela guapa eh". Bromeó abrazando feliz a su hija.

"Tranquilo, confía en nosotras". Le guiñó el ojo su madre.

"Es precisamente en quienes no confío". Bromeó él de nuevo y besando sonoramente las mejillas de su madre y su hija volvió a acercarse a la puerta. "Te veo pronto, cariño. Te quiero".

"Y yo a ti". Respondió Kate desde dentro y escuchó cómo él se alejaba y la puerta se abría dejando paso a Martha y Alexis ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas.

"¡Wow!". Exclamaron Alyson y Kate a la vez al verlas.

"Estáis preciosas". Aduló la inspectora haciendo que las dos giraran sobre sí mismas para observarlas al completo.

"Gracias, gracias". Sonrieron las dos.

"Bueno, empezaré yo contigo". Dijo Martha agarrando del brazo a Kate y llevándola al baño.

"Yo te haré una trenza Aly". Dijo Alexis sentándola sobre la cama y empezando a peinar su rubia cabellera.

"Martha, me gustaría llevar un recogido sencillo". Pidió la inspectora mirando cómo la actriz ya había empezado a peinarle y secarle el pelo.

"Tranquila. Te voy a dejar preciosa". Se sonrieron a través del espejo y continuaron con sus tareas.

Con Alyson ya preparada del todo y Kate con el recogido prácticamente acabado, sonó la puerta de la habitación.

"Hija, soy yo". Se escuchó la voz de Jim desde fuera. "Te traigo el vestido".

Alyson corrió a abrir la puerta y Jim se lo acercó a Kate que estaba en el baño todavía mientras Martha le colocaba la última orquilla para sujetar el recogido.

"Dadme 10 minutos. Me visto, me maquillo y salgo". Pidió Kate cogiendo el vestido que su padre le ofrecía y los echó a todos del baño cerrando la puerta para tener intimidad y poder vestirse tranquilamente.

Se quitó la toalla que aún rodeaba su cuerpo, se puso la fina y sexy ropa de interior que se había comprado especialmente para ese día y se acercó al espejo para maquillarse como a ella y a Rick les gustaba: sencilla. 5 minutos después, se puso el vestido de novia, aunque no pudo terminar de cerrar del todo la cremallera. Se miró al espejo y se mordió fuerte el labio. Es cierto, estaba preciosa. Pero lo que más destacaba de cómo iba, eran sus ojos que brillaban de felicidad.

Salió del baño y se encontró con Martha, Alexis, Alyson, Jim y Lannie que acababa de llegar y no podía esperar a ver a la novia. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos a ver a Kate ya vestida, peinada y maquillada.

"Hija, estás preciosa". Se acercó a ella su padre agarrándola de la mano para que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma y poder observarla al completo.

"Tu madre tenía un gusto increíble". Afirmó la actriz y todos sonrieron.

"Sí, es cierto que lo tenía". Corroboró la forense acercándose a Kate para abrazarla con fuerza. "Vas a ser la novia más guapa de todas, Kate".

"Gracias". Agradeció de corazón Beckett mordiéndose el labio para intentar no derramar ninguna lágrima y no estropear su maquillaje.

"A ver, deja que termine de abrocharte el vestido". Se ofreció la joven acercándose por detrás a Kate y terminando de cerrar la cremallera y el diminuto botón que tenía en la parte de arriba.

"Sólo me quedan los zapatos". Dijo Kate mirando a Aly.

La niña corrió al armario y sacó los preciosos zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido y se los dio. "Toma".

Beckett se puso los zapatos y volvió a girar sobre sí misma para que todos la miraran vestida ya al completo.

"¿Me dejáis un momento a solas con ella?". Pidió Jim mirando a los demás.

Todos asintieron y los dejaron a solas en la habitación. Salieron a recibir a los familiares y amigos que ya empezaban a llegar.

"Papá, gracias". Dijo Kate agarrando sus manos. "Sin ti no hubiera encontrado el vestido adecuado y éste, es perfecto". Se sonrieron ampliamente.

"Estás preciosa cariño". La abrazó con fuerza y cuando se separó de ella la miró a los ojos. "No quiero que estés triste hoy, ¿vale? Tu madre te está viendo esté donde esté. La tendremos presente pero sin dejar de sonreír". Pidió el abogado.

"Eso haremos". Se volvieron a sonreír y Kate le enseñó su mano en la que llevaba dos anillos: el anillo con el que Castle le había pedido matrimonio y el de su madre ajustado a su medida.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron de sobremanera al reconocer el anillo de su difunta Johanna. "¿Y esto?". Preguntó cogiendo la mano de su hija y acariciando el anillo.

"Siempre lo he llevado colgado, ya lo sabes. Pero Rick me dio una sorpresa. Lo había mandado ajustar a mi tamaño para que lo pudiera llevar hoy y así tener a mamá presente durante todo el día". Confesó con una bonita sonrisa.

"Ese hombre es alucinante y está locamente enamorado de ti". Sonrió Jim abrazando de nuevo a su hija.

"Sí, y yo de él". Confesó sonriente correspondiendo su abrazo.

Tras unos minutos más de confidencias, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Martha con Lannie.

"Chicos, esa gente de ahí fuera tiene hambre y se están empezando a impacientar. La hora ha llegado". Informó la forense con una radiante sonrisa.

"Te dejo para que termines de arreglarte". Besó Jim la mejilla de Kate. "Te espero abajo para llevarte al altar". Se sonrieron mutuamente y el abogado se fue seguido de Lannie.

"Kate, me gustaría darte algo". Dijo Martha acercándose a ella con una cajita de terciopelo en las manos.

"Marta… No es necesario..". Murmuró mirando la caja y mordiéndose el labio.

"Sí, sí que lo es". Abrió la caja mostrándole unos preciosos pendientes azules. "Estos pendientes han pasado por la mujer más fuerte de cada generación de mi familia. Siempre soñé con tener una hija y dárselos el día de su boda, pero eso no ocurrió. Y tú, eres lo más parecido a una hija que he tenido nunca. Así que me gustaría que los llevaras tú el día de tu boda. Te han estado esperando a ti, Katherine". Dejó la caja con los pendientes sobre la mano de Kate apretándosela ligeramente.

"Martha yo… no tengo palabras, gracias". Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y se acercó rápidamente al espejo para colocárselos. Se observó unos segundos con ellos puestos. "Son preciosos". Sonrió mirando a su suegra a través del espejo.

"Mi hijo es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado. Quería darte las gracias por hacerlo feliz". Agarró las manos de la novia cuando ésta se giró para mirarla de frente.

"Soy yo la que os tengo que agradecer todo a vosotros. Me habéis acogido como una más en la familia, me dais un cariño inmenso y me hacéis feliz". Apretó también ella las manos de Martha.

"Venga, salgamos antes de que las dos comencemos a llorar". Rió la actriz provocando que la inspectora también riera.

Richard Castle ya estaba en el jardín al lado de su hija esperando a Katherine Beckett. Todos los invitados habían tomado asiento, incluida su madre que había bajado la última tras entretenerse un poco hablando con Kate. Una suave melodía empezó a sonar y pronto pudo vislumbrar a su futura mujer del brazo de Jim y de la mano de Alyson que no se quería separar de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron, al igual que sus labios. Los dos estaban radiantes, sonrientes, felices.

Kate avanzó por el pasillo entre las sillas del brazo de su padre y agarrando la mano de Aly. No podía dejar de sonreír y sólo tenía ojos para él, para Rick Castle, su futuro marido. Cuando llegaron al improvisado altar, se soltó del brazo de Jim y de la mano de la niña, se abrazó y besó a los dos y también dio un fuerte abrazo a Alexis antes de colocarse al lado de Castle, de espaldas a los invitados y frente a la persona que los iba a casar.

"Hola…". Saludó en un susurró al escritor cuando estuvo a su lado.

"Hola". Le devolvió él el saludo sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera dejar de sonreír. "¿Nerviosa?". Preguntó.

"Atacada". Confesó sonriente. "¿Y tú?". Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Más que en toda mi vida". Agarró la mano con la que no sujetaba el ramo de flores con ternura y se dispusieron a prestar atención.

Llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos y la pareja se giró para quedar de frente. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y sus sonrisas eran inmensas. Kate se estiró para dejarle el ramo a Alexis y poder tener las manos libres.

Castle fue el primero en empezar a hablar. Cogió las manos de Kate y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos pronunció aquellas palabras. "Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi mundo cambió por completo. Mi vida empezó a cobrar sentido a tu lado. Me enseñaste a ser mejor persona; que la vida no siempre es color de rosa pero que merece la pena vivir cada momento y disfrutar de cada segundo. Y hoy, después de casi 6 años a tu lado, cuando te veo, cada vez que te veo, me siento el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Gracias por ser extraordinaria y por convertir en extraordinarios cada uno de mis días a tu lado". En ese momento apareció Alyson frente a ellos con los anillos y le ofreció uno a él. Rick lo cogió y se lo colocó a Kate junto con el de su madre. "Te quiero, Katherine Beckett, con todo mi corazón. Ahora y siempre". Terminó de colocárselo y besó su mano con ternura sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de ella que brillaban de manera especial.

Beckett tomó aire lentamente. Las palabras de Castle le habían llegado muy hondo y se sentía en una especie de nube. Le sonrió con complicidad y cogió el otro anillo que le ofrecía la niña. Empezó a hablar mientras iba colocando el anillo en el dedo de Rick. "Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi mundo cambió por completo. Me enseñaste a convertir mis debilidades en mis puntos fuertes. Me ayudaste a levantarme cuando me caía, e incluso antes de que me cayera tú ya estaba ahí para sujetarme con fuerza. Cuando te veo y recuerdo todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, malos o buenos, me siento la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, por enamorarme y por amarme a cada segundo. Te quiero, Richard Castle, con todo mi corazón. Ahora y siempre". Acarició el anillo de él ya completamente colocado en su dedo. Ahora eran los ojos de los dos los que demostraban la emoción del momento.

Pero no sólo ellos dos se habían emocionado. Parte de los invitados también luchaban por controlar las lágrimas de felicidad tras escuchar sus palabras y ver sus miradas. Entre ellos se encontraban Martha y Alexis, Lannie e incluso Jim.

En cuanto escucharon las palabras clave "os declaro marido y mujer" la pareja se besó ante todos. Al principio fue un beso tierno y dulce, durante el cual Rick agarró a Kate por la espalda pegándola a él y ella lo sujetó por el cuello besándolo, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él. Después, el beso se tornó más pasional, dejando paso a sus lenguas y pegando más sus cuerpos. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la recién casada pareja mientras ésta no dejaba de sonreír durante el beso.

Kate y Rick bajaron del pequeño altar improvisado cogidos del brazo. No dejaban de sonreír a todos. Alexis se acercó a la pareja y le dio el ramo de flores a Beckett. Ella sonrió sabiendo lo que veía en ese momento. Besó los labios de su marido, se soltó de su brazo y se puso en mitad del jardín.

"Poneos todas detrás de mí". Pidió dándose la vuelta y sujetando el ramo de flores con las dos manos. Todas las invitadas obedecieron expectantes a que lanzara el ramo. "¿Preparadas?. Allá va". Exclamó Kate alzando los brazos. "Una… dos… y tres". Lanzó el ramo dándoles la espalda a todas y escuchó cómo se creaba un pequeño alboroto mientras las chicas intentaban pillar el ramo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para descubrir a quién le había caído, no pudo evitar reírse y aplaudir. Lannie tenía el ramo de flores entre sus manos y miraba boquiabierta a Kate. La inspectora ladeó la cabeza divertida y le guiñó el ojo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "Ya sabes lo que se dice. Tú serás la próxima". Besó su mejilla y se alejó de ella riendo.

Fue el turno de las fotos de rigor. Con los amigos, con la familia, solos, con Alyson, la novia con el padre, el novio con la madre y la hija, todos juntos…

A continuación, todos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar del abundante banquete. Después la banda empezó a tocar diferentes estilos de música que hizo que la mayoría de invitados se pusieran en pie y bailaran hasta agotarse.

Rick se levantó ofreciéndole la mano a Kate. "¿Me concede este baile señorita Castle?". Se sonrieron.

"Será un honor, señor Beckett". Agarró su mano levantándose y juntos sin soltarse se acercaron al centro de la pista donde comenzaron a bailar agarrados una canción lenta y suave. Todos a su alrededor disfrutaron de ellos y les hicieron fotos.

La música siguió sonando y Castle se acercó a Alexis para bailar con ella y Beckett fue donde su padre para bailar con él. Ninguno podía dejar de sonreír. Todo era perfecto, su día estaba siendo perfecto. Rodeados de familiares y amigos y teniéndose el uno al otro, ahora sí que sí, para siempre.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Kate se alejó un poco de toda la gente y se quedó observando las preciosas vistas desde el jardín de la casa. El sol estaba cayendo y teñía el cielo de distintos colores y tonalidades. Sonrió pensando en ese día mientras en sus manos sostenía sus dos anillos: el de casada y el de su madre. Los apretó y se mordió fuerte el labio.

"Te quiero mamá y te echo mucho de menos…". Susurró prácticamente para sí misma sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Cogió aire sonriendo y se colocó los anillos dispuesta a volver a la fiesta y seguir bailando hasta que sus pies no pudieran más.

Pero justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para volver con los demás, unos fuertes brazos ya muy familiares para ella la rodearon desde atrás. Sonrió y sin necesitar girarse para saber quién era se apoyó en él dejando reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Hola…". Murmuró él en su oído besándole el cuello con ternura mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

"Hola". Correspondió ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar.

"¿Qué hacías aquí tan solita?". Agarró sus manos entrelazando los dedos de ambos mientras le daba más besos en el cuello.

"Necesitaba alejarme durante un momento de tanto baile". Apretó sus manos con cariño. "Pero iba a volver ahora mismo".

"Pues vamos a bailar una última vez antes de irnos".

"¿Irnos?". Preguntó girándose entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y poder mirarle a los ojos.

"No creerás que vamos a pasar aquí nuestra noche de bodas…". Sonrió con picardía el escritor.

Kate se mordió el labio. "Pensaba que sí". Sonrió. "¿Dónde me vas a llevar?". Preguntó curiosa.

"A un sitio que te va a encantar". Besó sus labios suavemente.

Kate posó su mano en la mejilla de él acariciándole y le sonrió. "Vamos a bailar y a despedirnos de todos".

De la mano volvieron al centro del jardín donde todavía quedaban muchos invitados dándolo todo en la improvisada pista de baile. Danzaron un rato más hasta que Rick la cogió del brazo e hizo que se empezara a despedir de todos.

"Aly, cariño". Abrazó Kate a la niña. "Volveremos mañana, ¿vale?". Sonrió a la pequeña que asintió encantada. "Pórtate bien". Le aconsejó sonriente.

"Sí mamá. Y ahora, ¡iros!". Dijo Aly provocando la risa del escritor que se agachaba también para abrazar a la niña.

"La próxima vez te llevamos a ti también". Besó la mejilla de la niña abrazándola mientras Kate seguía despidiéndose.

"Adiós Martha, adiós Alexis". Dijo la inspectora abrazándose fuerte a ellas. "Gracias por todo. Ha sido perfecto". Las tres chicas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras Castle se despedía ahora de Jim.

"Disfrutad chicos". Dijo la actriz despidiéndose de la pareja.

Beckett se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias por todo papá". Besó su mejilla sin separarse del abrazo. "Te llamo dentro de unos días".

"Adiós hija". Le devolvió el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla y sonrió junto a Martha y Alexis mientras los veían caminar hacia dentro de la casa para coger el coche que esperaba al otro lado.

En la entrada principal de la casa les esperaba una preciosa limusina. Kate miró boquiabierta al escritor y éste le guiñó un ojo mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara. Ella se levantó el vestido lo justo para poder entrar con comodidad a la limusina y después Rick entró a su lado cogiendo su mano.

"Podemos irnos". Indicó el escritor al chófer que esperaba en el asiento delantero.

El coche arrancó y empezó a conducir por las carreteras cercanas a los Hamptons.

Rick levantó la ventanilla para dejarlos separados del chófer y miró a Kate agarrando sus manos. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que hasta ese momento no se había fijado. El reloj de la muñeca izquierda de Rick le sonaba.

"Ese reloj…" Dijo sin quitarle la vista al adorno de su muñeca. "Me suena". Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los preciosos ojos azules del escritor.

Rick sonrió abiertamente y la besó con dulzura. "Pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta". Acarició sus dedos suavemente. "Me lo ha regalado tu padre justo antes de la boda".

"¿De verdad?". Dijo Kate sorprendida.

"Sí". Asintió él mirando ahora el reloj. "Le he dicho varias veces que no era necesario, pero él ha insistido".

"Tu madre me ha regalado estos pendientes". Comentó la inspectora señalando sus pendientes y sonriendo.

"Lo sé y estás preciosa con ellos". Sonrientes se acercaron poco a poco a sus labios hasta terminar de juntarlos en un tierno beso.

"¿Me vas a decir adónde vamos o voy a tener que interrogarte?". Preguntó con una sonrisa la inspectora.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Aunque… tiene su morbo verte tan seria y tan metida en el papel de inspectora dura". Dijo alzando una ceja con picardía.

"Serás tonto". Rió ella golpeándole amistosamente el brazo.

Rick también rió y la besó fugazmente. "Vamos a una pequeña casita rústica que he alquilado. Esta en una montaña".

"¿Cómo la que tiene mi padre?". Preguntó Kate sonriente.

"Sí, muy parecida a la de tu padre".

"Gracias". Besó ella ahora sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro esperando ansiosa a llegar a la casa.

Tras media hora más de trayecto llegaron a su destino. Castle se bajó primero de la limusina, la rodeó y abrió la puerta de Beckett ofreciéndole su mano para que saliera de ella. Cuando la inspectora estuvo fuera y de pie a su lado, pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos.

"¡Rick!". Gritó ella sorprendida agarrándose a su cuello. "¿Qué haces?". Rió.

"Llevarte como es debido". Besó sus labios acercándose a la puerta de la entrada, la abrió con agilidad y entraron en la estancia en la que disfrutarían de su primera noche casados, dando rienda suelta al amor y la pasión.

 **Y... ahí lo tenéis.**  
 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**  
 **¿Os esperabais algo así?**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**  
 **Próximamente, más! ;)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Después de la boda, pensé que como esta pareja ya había tenido su viaje (de huída) aunque no fuera de luna de miel, era mejor pasar directamente a algo que creo que también los podría hacer muy felices.  
**

 **Espero no defraudaros.**

 **¿Lo vemos?**

"¡Cariño, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!". Gritó Kate desde su habitación mientras terminaba de calzarse y veía como Rick terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

"¡Ya voy mamá!". Dijo la pequeña Aly desde su cuarto poniéndose la camiseta y guardando las últimas cosas en la mochila del cole.

"Alexis me acaba de llamar. Dice que este fin de semana viene a casa". Informó el escritor con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien!". Saltó de alegría Alyson mientras salía de su habitación ya preparada para ir al colegio.

"Podríamos ir a cenar al Italiano del al lado del loft". Propuso Kate con una sonrisa acercándose a Castle para besarle en los labios suavemente.

"Me parece una idea estupenda". Dijo él agarrándola cariñosamente por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

"¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con Alexis y Martha allí?". Preguntó la niña acercándose a ellos sin importarle interrumpir el momento romántico de la pareja.

"Si no tienen ningún plan, claro que puedes". Dijo Kate alborotando cariñosamente el rubio pelo de la niña.

Castle cogió en brazos a la niña tras soltar a Kate. "De hecho, podríamos dormir todos allí". Propuso antes de darse cuenta de que la inspectora le estaba haciendo señas para que no dijera eso.

"No papá". Dijo Alyson. "Así vosotros tenéis intimidad". Terminó de añadir dejando sorprendida a la pareja.

"¿Intimidad?". Preguntó Kate cogiendo a la niña de la mano cuando Rick la bajó al suelo. "¿Para qué?". Los tres salieron de casa y Rick cerró la puerta con llave.

"Para hacer cosas de mayores". Contestó como si nada.

La pareja se miró entre sorprendida y sonrojada por las palabras de la niña.

"Me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu abuela Martha". Añadió el escritor riéndose.

"No le gusta que le llame abuela". Dijo Alyson ya en el ascensor. "Dice que le hace sentirse mayor y que ella todavía tiene muchas cosas que vivir y de las que disfrutar".

"Lo dicho, pasas demasiado tiempo con ella". Volvió a reírse el escritor mientras el ascensor bajaba al garaje.

"Está bien que pase tiempo con ella". Comentó Kate mordiéndose el labio mirando a los ojos a Rick como queriendo decirle algo.

Castle se quedó mirándola también sin conseguir entender completamente que era lo que Beckett quería.

"Así, tenemos más tiempo para nosotros". Le guiñó el ojo y salió del ascensor directa al coche para guardar allí la mochila de la niña y ayudarla a subirse y abrocharse el cinturón.

"Bueno, pues esta noche si ellas no tienen nada que hacer, te quedas a dormir en el loft". Dijo el escritor entrando al coche junto a Kate.

La pareja llevó a la niña a clase y junto se fueron al lugar donde había aparecido un nuevo cadáver.

"Vaya, parece que la víctima manejaba mucho dinero". Comentó Castle entrando en a casa detrás de Beckett.

"Sí, eso parece". Dijo ella que también se había fijado en que la zona era cara y que la casa no era precisamente pequeña y que estaba muy bien amueblada y decorada.

"Buenos días, Castles". Saludó Ryan haciendo que los dos sonrieran. Desde que se habían casado hacía medio mes, siempre los llamaba así, cariñosamente. "Lannie está con la víctima en el cuarto de baño".

"¿En el baño?". Frunció el ceño Rick. "Qué sitio más raro para matar".

"¿Acaso hay algún buen sitio para matar?". Preguntó sonriendo Kate en su habitual pique.

"Un parque a media noche, un sótano, una azotea, una piscina, una playa en invierno…". Empezó a enumerar el escritor perdiéndose en su imaginación hasta que llegaron al baño y lo que vieron los dejó paralizados.

"Pero…". Kate frunció el ceño y se apretó la nariz. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?". Preguntó a la forense intentando controlar las nauseas que le venían ante aquel hedor.

"Ha pasado que nuestra víctima lleva muerta más de dos semana". Comunicó la forense a quien no le afectaba en absoluto aquel olor.

"¿Por eso está en ese estado de…?".

"¿Putrefacción?". Terminó Lannie la pregunta de Castle. "Sí, ya ha empezado a descomponerse".

"¿Has acabado de… examinarlo?". Preguntó Kate llevándose una mano a la boca del estómago tratando de retener el desayuno dentro de su cuerpo.

"No, todavía no".

"Cuando acabes, cuéntame qué has averiguado. Yo creo que ya he tenido suficiente aquí". Salió del cuarto de baño conteniendo la respiración con tal de no volver a aspirar aquel hedor.

Rick la siguió afuera y se situaron en mitad del salón. "¿Cómo puede no afectarle el olor?".

"Es forense. Está acostumbrada". Cogió aire despacio intentando volver a la normalidad. "Se pasa el día rodeada de cuerpos".

"La verdad es que siempre me había imaginado que el olor sería mucho peor de lo que realmente es".

"Con lo tiquismiquis que tú eres, ¿no te ha dado asco?". Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Asco sí, pero no para tanto". Dijo irguiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Kate soltó una carcajada y se encaminó hacia Ryan que acababa de volver de hacer preguntas por el resto de pisos. "Ryan, ¿y Espo?".

"Aún no ha llegado. Le he llamado varias veces al móvil hasta que por fin me ha contestado. Dice que se ha quedado dormido y que ya venía. Tiene que estar de camino".

"¿Noche de juerga?". Preguntó el escritor al detective intentando adivinar qué había provocado que el moreno se retrasara en el trabajo.

"Por el bueno humor en el que estaba a pesar de haberse dormido, yo diría que sí". Se sonrieron y Kate puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella conversación.

"Bueno cotillas, cuando acabéis de poneros al día sobre todas las revistas del corazón, nos vamos a comisaría a empezar a investigar a nuestra víctima".

Los tres pusieron rumbo a la 12 donde un rato después llegó Espósito que se había pasado por el lugar del crimen y traía las novedades que Lannie había podido sacar de la víctima.

A media mañana, Castle fue a preparar un par de cafés, para él y para Beckett mientras ella terminaba de sacar información acerca de la vida y el trabajo de aquel difunto empresario. Cuando el escritor volvió a la mesa con los cafés, los dejó sobre el escritorio sentándose en su habitual silla. Kate estaba concentrada en el ordenador y casi no se dio ni cuenta de que él ya había vuelto. Pero de repente, el aroma del café llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y le cambió la cara. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios. El móvil de Rick sonó y él se levantó para atender la llamada sin molestar a Kate y que pudiera seguir recabando información. Sin embargo, la inspectora tuvo que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño femenino, con una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago.

Gracias a Dios no se cruzó con nadie por el camino, porque ni ella misma sabía qué era lo que le acababa de pasar. Pero ahí estaba, arrodillada frente a un retrete, echando todo el desayuno. Y era la cuarta vez en menos de 3 días que le pasaba.

Esperó a que su respiración se normalizara y cuando estuvo segura de que no tendría que volver a vomitar, se puso en pie, salió del cubículo del baño y se dirigió a los lavabos. Abrió el grifo y utilizando las manos a modo de cuenco cogió agua y se refrescó la cara y la nuca. Se miró al espejo mientras se secaba con un papel y vio que estaba completamente pálida. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, intentando que el color volviera a sus mejillas.

De repente, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Se apresuró a sacar el móvil del bolsillo y comprobar la fecha que era. Su mandíbula se abrió desmesuradamente y su cabeza empezó a calcular fechas y números con rapidez.

Tecleó un mensaje en el teléfono a Lannie e inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Se miró por última vez al espejo y agradeció llevar colgado el bolso. Sacó de él un neceser con pinturas y se dio un poco de color en la cara. Salió del baño y se encaminó a su mesa de escritorio donde estaba Castle sentado en su silla aún hablando por teléfono.

"Voy a bajar a ver a Lannie". Informó Kate encogiendo la nariz al volver a oler el café.

"Te acompaño". Dijo el escritor colgando la llamada y poniéndose en pie.

"No, mejor no". Contestó ella ante la atenta mirada de Rick. "Quiero preguntarle qué juego se trae con Espo". Inventó rápidamente mordiéndose el labio.

Rick asintió entendiendo que sería una charla de chicas y volvió a sentarse dispuesto a esperar allí hasta que Kate regresara.

Beckett fue al ascensor y bajó al depósito. Cuando entró donde Lannie, de nuevo aquel hedor volvió a entrar por sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo, que aún no se había recompuesto de echar todo el desayuno y hasta la primera papilla, volvió a querer expulsar la poca comida que le quedaba dentro, pero la inspectora pudo frenar las arcadas y miró a la forense que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"¿Podemos ir a otro sitio donde no haya este pestazo?". Pidió con la voz entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Lannie se dio la vuelta y se preocupó al verla con aquella cara y pálida, a pesar de haberse vuelto a maquillar. Dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y salieron de allí en dirección al pequeño despacho de la doctora Parish.

Una vez en territorio con olor normal, Kate volvió a respirar hondo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá. Cerró los ojos, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre las manos.

"Kate, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su espalda.

"Sí, es ese olor que me mata". Dijo sin moverse de aquella postura.

"Kate, no huele más fuerte que otras veces". Frotó su espalda suavemente.

Beckett respiró hondo y dejó de tener la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Se echó hacia atrás dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. "Tampoco soporto el olor del café desde hace unos días". Lannie se quedó mirando a su amiga con la cabeza ladeada. Una idea se iba formando en su cabeza, pero la voz de Kate la sacó de sus cavilaciones. "No recuerdo cuando fue el último día que tuve la regla…".

"¡Kate!". Exclamó ella sorprendida. "Me estás diciendo que… ¿estás embarazada?". Preguntó con sorpresa y también con ilusión.

"No lo sé, pero todo encaja, ¿no?". Se mordió el labio algo dudosa y nerviosa.

"A ver, haz memoria. ¿Hace cuánto que no te viene la regla?". Cogió un calendario de su escritorio y se lo dio a Beckett para que lo mirara.

Kate pasó la página al mes anterior. "A ver… recuerdo que la última vez que me vino la regla, apenas manché…". Frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?". Preguntó Lannie.

"Un par de días antes de la boda. Pero teníamos tanto trajín con el banquete y todo, que no tuve ni tiempo para pensar en ello".

"¿Y la anterior vez que la tuviste?".

"No lo sé…". Miró el calendario. "Días antes de todo lo de… el 3XA, ya sabes…". Se mordió fuerte el labio sin querer recordar todo lo que pasó con el Triple Asesino. "O quizás más. No me acuerdo bien". Las dos se quedaron pensativas hasta que Kate volvió a hablar. "Pero… tomo la píldora desde hace años".

"Bueno, no es 100% fiable y puede que se te haya olvidado tomarla algún día, ¿no?".

Se elevó de hombros. "No lo sé, supongo que sí". Giró el anillo de la boda jugando con él en su dedo.

"¿Has tenido náuseas o vómitos?".

"Las dos cosas". Confesó mirándola.

"Kate". Le cogió las manos. "Tienes que hacerte las pruebas".

Inspiró hondo mirando a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Con un test de esos de farmacia vale?".

"Para empezar sí, pero después tendrías que ir a tu ginecólogo para asegurarte".

La inspectora asintió mordiéndose el labio y sonrió como una tonta. "¡Puede que esté embarazada Lannie!".

Su amiga rió al verla así y la abrazó con fuerza. "Ya verás cuando se entere tu chico escritor. Se va a poner a dar saltos de alegría".

Beckett se separó de ella mirándola con cierta seriedad. "No le digas nada Lannie hasta que yo se lo cuente. Además, primero quiero hacerme el test y estar segura. No quiero que se ilusione y luego resulte que no estoy embarazada".

"Deja de decir tonterías Kate, por favor. Tu marido tiene que estar a tu lado cuando te hagas el test. Sea positivo o negativo y superarlo juntos". Apretó sus manos en señal de ánimo. "No quieras volver a alejarte de él ante cualquier cambio en vuestras vidas".

Kate negó con la cabeza. "No, no. Eso jamás lo haría Lannie". Sonrió a su amiga. "Está bien. Esta tarde compraré el test y después de cenar lo hablaré con Rick".

"Así me gusta". Le sonrió.

"Y ahora te toca a ti". Dijo sentándose mejor en el sofá para mirarla fijamente.

"¿A mí?". Preguntó sin entender.

"Sí. ¿Qué es eso de que tu detective ha llegado tarde hoy a trabajar? Porque no me creo que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con eso". Le sonrió.

Lannie puso los ojos en blanco como su amiga solía hacer y se rió. "Anoche salimos. Hablamos, hablamos y hablamos. Pero también bebimos, bebimos y bebimos. Nos va todo muy bien juntos y hemos decidido seguir así y ver adonde nos lleva todo esto. Sin presión".

"Me alegro mucho, de verdad". Lannie sonrió y Kate aún más. "Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué más pasó anoche?".

Lannie se rió recordando la noche anterior. "Bueno, se nos fue de las manos y acabamos en su casa, con unas cuantas copas de más y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, como casi todas las noches desde hace un tiempo". Se sonrojó un poco al decir aquello. "Pero a Espo le debieron de sentar peor que a mí las copas y esta mañana no había quién lo despertara. Hasta yo he llegado un poco más tarde a trabajar. Pero él ha necesitado 3 duchas para terminar de recomponerse".

Las dos amigas rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Quedaron en que al día siguiente hablarían sobre el posible embarazo de Kate y la inspectora volvió a subir a comisaría para terminar de resolver aquel caso que parecía de los fáciles.

Y efectivamente, así fue. Encontraron al asesino quien tras media hora en la sala de interrogatorios con Beckett, acabó confesando todo. Los detectives y Castle se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Aún era media tarde y tenían tiempo de sobra para ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa para al cena con Alyson, Martha y Alexis. La actriz había recogido a la niña del colegio y se la había llevado al loft para que hiciera sus deberes. Así que cuando Kate y Rick llegaron a casa no tuvieron que preocuparse en apremiar a la niña para que se preparara para la cena.

Kate se duchó primero y mientras ella se secaba y se peinaba, él se duchó y se terminó de preparar.

Rick entró al baño donde Kate acababa de terminar de maquillarse y la abrazó por la espalda. "Estás preciosa". Dio un beso en su cuello y colocó las manos sobre su abdomen.

Aquel gesto hizo que Kate se estremeciera y se acurrucara aún más entre sus brazos. Sí el supiera que ahí dentro, probablemente, crecía su futuro hijo… Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando controlar las emociones del momento y sonrió a su marido a través del espejo. "Siempre me dices lo mismo".

"Será porque siempre lo estás". Besó su hombro deshaciendo el abrazo para que pudiera ir a la habitación a calzarse.

"Zalamero". Sonrió Kate sentada en el borde de la cama calzándose unas sandalias de tacón.

Rick se puso la chaqueta sacándole la lengua a Kate y ella se puso en pie cuando terminó de atarse los zapatos colocándose un fino jersey por si refrescaba. Aún hacía calor en Nueva York.

"¿Vamos?". Castle le ofreció su brazo para que se agarrara a él.

"Vamos". Kate se aproximó a su marido y se aferró al brazo que le ofrecía.

Salieron de casa y caminaron hacia el loft. Hacía una bonita noche y no les apetecía coger el coche.

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Rick la agarró por la cintura y la besó en los labios. "De verdad, sé que te lo digo siempre, pero hoy te veo más bonita. Te brillan los ojos". Acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

"Será porque soy feliz". Sonrió antes su caricias y palabras pensando en que él también sonreiría así si sus sospechas se confirmaban. Pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones aún. No estaba convencida de estar embarazada y no debía ilusionarse antes de tiempo.

"Me gusta que seas feliz". Juntó su frente con la de ella y rozaron sus narices tiernamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron rompiendo aquel romántico momento y los dos salieron sonrientes. Entraron en el loft y la pequeña Alyson se tiró, literalmente, a los brazos del escritor casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y cogerla.

"¡Alyson! ¡Qué susto me has dado!". Dijo Kate cuando la niña ya estaba en brazos de Castle y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Aly se rió y pidió que la cogiera Kate. La inspectora, sin poder negarse a aquello la cogió abrazándola. "Hola mami". Susurró la niña en su oído y Kate tuvo que morderse fuerte el labio para controlar, una vez más, la emoción que aquella niña provocaba en ella, y más desde que la idea de su embarazo le rondaba por la cabeza.

"¡Alexis!". Llamó Rick a la pelirroja deseoso de abrazarla.

"Ya bajó papá". Dijo la adolescente bajando atropelladamente por las escaleras para abrazar con fuerza a su padre.

Kate, mientras tanto dejó a la niña en el suelo sonriendo ante la imagen de padre e hija.

Martha apreció segundos después saludando a Kate con dos sonoros besos.

"¡Kate!". Alexis se soltó de los brazos de su padre y abrazó a la inspectora. "¡Qué ganas tenía de veros! Después de todo el verano con vosotros… ahora os echo de menos". Dijo con naturalidad la pelirroja.

"Nosotros también te echamos de menos, calabaza". Dijo su padre abrazándola por los hombros cuando se separó del abrazo con Kate.

"Este fin de semana podríamos ir a Central Park y aprovechar que aún hace bueno para pasear". Propuso Kate agarrando la mano de Alyson dispuestos todos a salir de casa.

"Me parece una idea perfecta". Dijeron Alexis, Martha y Alyson a la vez provocando que todos rieran.

Y así, la familia llegó al restaurante entre bromas y risas y cenaron charlando de las clases de Alexis, el colegio de Alyson, las obras de teatro de Martha, los libros de Castle y el trabajo de Beckett.

Cuando salían del restaurante, Alyson empezó a bostezar.

"Uy, me parece que alguien está muy cansada". Dijo Alexis agarrando la mano de Aly.

"¿Puedo dormir con vosotras?". Preguntó la niña mirando a Martha y a Alexis y aferrándose a las manos de las dos adultas.

"Por mi no hay problema. Hoy no he quedado con nadie". Dijo la actriz.

"Yo tampoco salgo hoy, que también estoy agotada". Añadió Alexis y miró a su padre y a Kate para ver si dejaban que la niña se quedara con ellas.

"Está bien". Dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa. "Y mañana temprano vamos a buscaros para ir a dar una vuelta por Central Park".

"¡Bien!". Dijo Alyson abrazando a Kate y a Rick. "Gracias". Besó sus mejillas ya en el portal del loft y se fue corriendo a llamar al ascensor mientras Martha y Alexis se despedían de Castle y Beckett.

La pareja, ya sola, caminó por las calles de Nueva York en dirección a su casa. Fueron agarrados de las cinturas y Kate dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro de Rick.

La pareja entró en casa y sin cambiarse de ropa se sentó en el sofá con un par de copas de vino.

"¿Crees que a Alexis le va bien en la Universidad?". Preguntó el escritor sentado de costado en el sofá para mirar de frente a Kate.

Le miró a los ojos y asintió. "Yo la veo contenta. Y por lo que cuenta, le gusta lo que hace". Rick asintió de acuerdo a lo que ella decía. "Es una carrera difícil, pero ella ha demostrado que puede con todo. Y, aunque le cueste, sé que esto también lo conseguirá". Dejó su copa de vino en la mesita sin probarlo. "¿Qué te preocupa?".

"No lo sé. Hoy la he notado un poco distraída. Y me preocupa que se esté dando cuenta de que no es la carrera que ella quería y no se atreva a cambiar. Porque a cabezota no le gana nadie". Sonrió al recordar algunas de las cabezonerías de Alexis de niña.

"Ha estado más pendiente del móvil que de nosotros, es cierto. Pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con la carrera". Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Entonces?". Frunció el ceño.

"Bueno… ¿En qué momentos es en los que más pendiente has estado del móvil?". Preguntó, pero antes de que él contestara, ella volvió a hablar. "Bueno, el tuyo es un caso aparte porque te pasas el día jugueteando con el teléfono". Sonrió. "Sólo te diré que desde hace un par de años es cuando yo estoy más pendiente del móvil si no estás a mi lado". Elevó la ceja mirándole.

Castle abrió la boca sorprendido. "¿Crees que mi hija está enamorada?". Negó él mismo con la cabeza. "No, no puede ser. Es muy joven aún".

"¿Tú a su edad cuantas novias habías tenido ya?".

"No es lo mismo". Trató de defenderse.

"¿Por qué no?". Preguntó Kate aguantando la risa al verlo así por la posibilidad de que Alexis tuviera novio.

"Porque ella es mi hija y…". Se vio interrumpido por Kate.

"Y ya ha tenido un par de novios. Y tú no puedes controlar eso. Tú hija se ha hecho mayor. Y ya no es una niña, sino una jovencita en edad de enamorarse y desenamorarse".

"Pero yo no quiero que sufra". Dijo pensativo frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero eso es inevitable Rick". Se aproximó a él y le quitó la copa de las manos dejándola en la mesita. Agarró su mano con ternura y él la miró a los ojos. "Todos sufrimos en algún momento. Nos intenten proteger de todo o no. Y, créeme, no la puedes meter en una burbuja y tenerla ahí eternamente. Así sólo conseguirás que se aleje de ti y haga, justamente, las cosas que no quieres que haga y que probablemente ella tampoco quiera hacer".

Castle asintió en señal de que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no dijo nada más.

"Sólo puedes estar a su lado por lo que pueda pasar. Sea bueno o sea malo. Que se apoye en ti cuando tenga algún problema o alguna duda. Como llevas haciendo todos estos años". Apretó su mano.

"Tienes razón". Volvió a asentir y sonrió a su mujer. "Mi niña ya no es tan niña". Sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

Kate sonrió ampliamente y se mordió fuerte el labio. Había llegado el momento de contarle sus sospechas. "Creo que en eso… puedo ayudarte un poco".

"¿En qué?". Preguntó perdido.

"Espera". Se levantó del sofá soltando su mano, fue hasta su bolso y volvió con él sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Rick, mirándolo de frente. Cogió aire bajo la atenta mirada de él. "Tengo algo que contarte". Susurró perdiéndose en su azulada mirada. "No estoy segura todavía, pero eso lo descubriremos esta noche".

"¿Segura de qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Kate? Me estoy preocupando". Dijo poniéndose nervioso y removiéndose en el sofá, inquieto.

"Tranquilo que no es nada malo. O eso creo". Le sonrió con tranquilidad y con el bolso en su regazo agarró las manos de su marido. "Sé que no lo habíamos planeado todavía, pero llevo unos días con náuseas y vómitos. Hoy, hasta el olor del café me ha hecho salir corriendo al baño. Y… hace como un mes y pico que no he tenido la regla en condiciones". Sonrió con nerviosismo por cómo Rick la miraba y no podía dejar de sonreír.

"¿Estás… embarazada?". Preguntó casi gritando de la ilusión. Kate rió y apretó sus manos con cariño.

"No lo sé, pero todo apunta a que sí". Soltó una mano del escritor y buscó en su bolso un par de test de embarazo que había comprado aquella tarde en la farmacia. "Están sin hacer". Se los enseñó.

"¿Y a qué esperas para ir al baño y hacértelos?". La apremió nervioso.

"Estaba esperando a hablar contigo". Se levantó del sofá y se inclinó sobre él para besarle los labios. "Voy a hacerlos y salgo ahora. Espérame aquí".

Rick vio cómo se alejaba hasta el baño y cuando la perdió de vista se bebió su copa de vino casi de un trago. Estaba nervioso, mucho. Y muy ilusionado, muchísimo más que nervioso.

A los pocos minutos, salió Kate del baño con los dos tubos en la mano. Se acercó al sofá sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Dejó los tests sobre la mesa para esperar a que saliera el resultado.

"Cinco minutos, ¿no?". Preguntó Rick tomando las manos de Kate con cariño.

"Sí". Asintió mordiéndose el labio.

"El hombre más feliz del mundo, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo".

Kate sonrió y bajó la mirada hasta sus manos unidas. "Aún no es seguro Rick. No quiero que nos hagamos ilusiones y al final resulte que como la última vez, salga negativo". Alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"Si sale negativo, lo volveremos a intentar". Besó sus labios con ternura y dejó su frente pegada a la de ella.

"Un bebé cambia todo mucho". Susurró sin separarse de él.

"Ya nos lo ha cambiado todo mucho Aly y lo estamos llevando muy bien, ¿no?". Rozó su nariz con la de él. Kate asintió mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. "Deja de mordértelo o te acabarás haciendo sangrar". Elevó la mano con suavidad hasta su boca y tiró de su labio inferior con delicadeza para que dejara de mordérselo.

"Es que estoy histérica". Reconoció la inspectora con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y también tengo algo de miedo". Susurró perdida en la mirada de él.

"Yo voy a estar contigo. Recuérdalo. Pase lo que pase, siempre". Acarició sus labios dulcemente mientras mantenían sus frentes unidas. "Y si estás embarazada, te cuidaré todos los días. No lo dudes".

Kate sonrió con dulzura. "No lo dudo". Besó sus labios tiernamente.

Los minutos restantes hasta saber el resultado los pasaron dedicándose besos y caricias, intentando calmarse para mirarlo.

"Bueno". Dijo Rick mirando el reloj. "Ya ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Quieres mirarlos tú o lo hago yo?". Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Los dos a la vez?". Sugirió mordiéndose de nuevo el labio.

Rick volvió a elevar la mano hasta sus labios y le soltó el inferior de los dientes para que no se hiciera daño. "Los dos a la vez". Cogieron aire a la vez y él inició la cuenta atrás. "Tres… dos, uno…".

La pareja miró a la vez los dos tests manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas. Kate, al descubrir el resultado apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido y él, directamente, abrazó con firmeza a su mujer.

 **¿Habrá bebé o no habrá bebé?**

 **¿Cómo querríais que sucediera todo?**


	60. Chapter 60

**¡Veamos qué pasa con el resultado del test de embarazo!**

"¡Dios mío!". Exclamó el escritor abrazando con fuerza a Kate.

"¡Es…estoy embarazada!". Dijo ella abrazada al cuerpo de Rick y soltando un par de lágrimas.

Castle, con Beckett entre sus brazos se puso en pie y la levantó en el aire abrazándola con fuerza. "¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Vas a ser mamá!". Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, todo su rostros consiguiendo que ella riera ante su efusividad.

"Y tú vas a volver a ser papá". Besó ella sus labios con intensidad permitiéndole que la sujetara en el aire.

"Vamos a tener un bebé". La bajó al suelo y agarró su cara con las dos manos mirándola a los ojos. Los dos lloraban de emoción. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares y acarició sus labios suavemente.

"Un pequeño y travieso Castle de ojos azules correteando por aquí". Dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción, agarrada firmemente a la espalda de su marido.

"O una pequeña Beckett de ojos verdes preguntándonos por todo lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer". Se rieron imaginándoselo y se volvieron a besar con intensidad.

"Te amo…". Susurró en sus labios con su cara entre las manos, volviéndolo a besar.

"Yo también te amo". Le dio un ligero mordisco él en el labio y se volvieron a sonreír inmensamente por enésima vez aquella noche.

Kate respiró hondo y pegó su frente a la de él nuevamente. Dejó reposar los brazos sobre los hombros de él entrelazando sus propias manos. Rick bajó las manos por el cuerpo de su mujer hasta llegar a su cintura y las colocó sobre su abdomen con cariño. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate cuando sintió las manos de Rick sobre su tripa.

"Vámonos a la cama". Susurró el escritor cogiendo a Beckett en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Kate se dejó hacer agarrada a su cuello para no resbalarse. En otro momento le habría dicho que podía andar perfectamente y que no hacía falta que la llevara así hasta el dormitorio. Pero hoy le apetecía dejarse mimar y cuidar.

Rick sentó con suavidad el cuerpo de su mujer sobre la cama y besó su frente. Se cambiaron de ropa y con el pijama ya puesto se metieron bajo las sábanas, abrazados.

Rick había círculos sobre el brazo de Kate mientras ella dejaba reposar la mano sobre el pecho de él. "Tienes que hablar con Gates".

Kate levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Primero quiero ir a mi ginecóloga y asegurarnos de que estoy embarazada y de que todo va bien".

"Está bien". Besó su cabeza. "El lunes pediremos hora". Acarició su pelo suavemente. Ella asintió.

"¿Qué quieres que sea?". Preguntó Kate tras un rato en silencio.

"Un hombrecito no me vendría nada mal para luchar contra todas vosotras". Bromeó con una gran sonrisa. "Pero si fuera una niña, estaría encantado, ya lo sabes".

Beckett besó su pecho con cariño. "Lo sé". Sonrió imaginándose cómo será su bebé.

"¿Y a ti qué te gustaría que fuera?".

"La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que me da igual, mientras esté sano". Llevó una mano a su aún plana tripa.

Rick dejó resbalar también su mano hasta la de Kate y la entrelazó con la de ella sobre el abdomen de la inspectora. "¿Qué vas a hacer con el trabajo?". Preguntó en un susurro con algo de miedo a escuchar su respuesta. Sabe perfectamente que a Beckett no le gusta nada el papeleo. Que ella es más de acción, de luchar contra criminales y asesinos.

"Cuando tenga las pruebas del embarazo, hablaré con Gates". Se acurrucó entre los brazos de él.

"¿Qué han hecho tus compañeras cuando se han quedado embarazadas?". Preguntó con curiosidad el escritor.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Algunas se quedaron todo el embarazo en comisaría haciendo papeleo o lo que correspondiera. Otras aprovecharon hasta lo meses para seguir saliendo a hacer el trabajo de calle y el resto del tiempo se quedaron en comisaría".

Rick empezó a acariciar suavemente su tripa. "¿Sabes que no tienes por qué trabajar estos meses, verdad?". Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró. "Quiero decir… Sé que no te gusta la idea de que te mantenga, pero tu trabajo es peligroso Kate. Y ahora no sólo tendrás que cuidar de ti, sino del bebé también. Y mientras estés embarazada y el bebé tenga unos meses, podemos permitirnos perfectamente que no trabajes".

"No Rick. Yo quiero seguir trabajando". Dijo con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo arreglaré con Gates para no salir tanto o al menos no a lo más peligroso. Pero quiero seguir haciendo mi trabajo hasta que me coja la baja los últimos meses".

Rick suspiró y asintió. "Está bien". Besó los labios de Kate suavemente. Sabía que no iba a poder hacerla cambiar de opinión. "Pero nada de heroicidades ni locuras y obedeciendo siempre a Gates". Avisó señalándola cariñosamente con su dedo índice.

"Sí, papá". Sonrió acercándose a besar sus labios.

Él la agarró de la nuca para devolverle el beso con una gran sonrisa. Los besos y las caricias empezaron a subir de todo y la temperatura de su cuerpo fue aumentando a medida que se besaban y se acariciaban más y más. Kate, tomando la iniciativa como a ella le gustaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Castle mientras ambos se deshacían de sus pijamas. Una vez estuvieron piel con piel, se prodigaron cientos de miles de caricias y de besos por todas partes de sus cuerpos. Se amaron y se saciaron hasta altas horas de la noche disfrutando del cuerpo del otro y de lo que los besos y las caricias de su pareja les hacían sentir y vivir.

Acabaron quedándose dormidos bajo las sábanas, desnudos y abrazados, sonrientes y felices. La vida les sonreía y eso les permitía dormir con tranquilidad y disfrutar del día a día.

Los vómitos mañaneros siguieron acompañando a Kate todos los días, incluida la mañana del lunes que ya tenía que volver a trabajar y que por la tarde tenía cita con su ginecóloga para confirmar el embarazo y comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Rick le dejó su espacio en el baño mientras volvía por segunda vez a vomitar aquella mañana. Pero al ver que tardaba más de lo normal, se preocupó y entró en el cuarto de baño. La encontró de rodillas frente al retrete. Ya no vomitaba, pero estaba pálida.

"Cariño…". Se acercó a ella agachándose a su lado. Puso una mano en su espalda y se la acarició con ternura. "¿Estás bien?".

Respiró hondo un par de veces aún con los ojos cerrados y asintió. "Sí…". Consiguió murmurar. "Sólo necesito un par de minutos y estaré bien".

Castle besó su pelo con suavidad y se quedó junto a ella sentado en el suelo del baño. "Esto pasará pronto, ya verás". Le sonrió un poco.

Beckett se mordió el labio elevando la cabeza ya con mejor color en la cara y abrió los ojos para mirar a Rick. Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa también y aprovechando la cercanía de su marido, se sentó mejor en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Rick la estrechó entre sus brazos dándole cortos besos en el pelo. Permanecieron en aquella postura unos minutos hasta que Kate se sintió mejor y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de él. Se refrescó la cara y la nuca, se lavó los dientes y se maquillo para disimular la palidez que aún tenía.

"Voy a prepararte algo ligero para que desayunes. Tienes que comer algo". Besó su mejilla y fue a la cocina para hacerle un pequeño desayuno.

Kate se terminó de vestir y salió a la cocina. Sonrió al ver a Rick concentrado en la cocina tarareando alguna canción mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"Tú descafeinado está listo. Y a esta tortilla francesa le quedan 2 minutos". Dijo casi sin mirarla concentrado en la sartén cuando sintió su presencia.

"Gracias". Se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda. "Mmm…". Cerró los ojos.

"Vaya, me gustan estos buenos días". Sonrió el escritor agarrando las manos de Kate que reposaban sobre su musculoso abdomen.

"A mi también". Reconoció dándole un beso en la espalda y separándose de él para sentarse en el otro lado de la barra a desayunar.

Desayunaron tranquilos. Aún les sobraba tiempo para llegar a la comisaría. Alyson se había quedado en el loft a dormir con Martha a pesar de que Alexis ya había vuelto a la universidad. La actriz llevaría a la niña a clase.

Cuando recogieron todo, fueron en el coche de Beckett, conducido cómo era de esperar por ella, hasta la comisaría.

La mañana, gracias a Dios fue tranquila y sin ningún caso por lo que pudieron terminar el papeleo que tenían pendiente y estuvieron tranquilos. Comieron algo ligero en un restaurante cercano a la comisaría. Beckett había solicitado la tarde libre para poder ir al médico así que la pareja se despidió de los detectives y puso rumbo a la consulta de la ginecóloga de la inspectora.

Llegaron, dieron su nombre y les hicieron pasar a una salita de espera.

"Buenas tardes". Saludaron los dos a las personas que también estaban esperando en aquella salita. Mujeres embarazadas principalmente, acompañadas por sus maridos.

Se sentaron el uno junto al otro y Kate agarró la mano de Rick mientras esperaban.

"Señorita Beckett". Dijo la enfermera la tercera vez que salió para llamar a alguien y que pasara a consulta.

"Sí". Los dos se levantaron y entraron de la mano en la consulta.

"Buenas tardes Kate". Le saludó la ginecóloga cuando se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio de la doctora.

"Buenas tardes". Sonrió ella. "Él es mi marido, Richard".

Castle y la doctora se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

"Bien. Primero te haré unas preguntas rutinarias". Kate asintió conforme. "¿Cuándo tuviste tu última regla?".

"El 30 de agosto. Pero apenas manché. Fue muy poco. No tuve tiempo ni de pensar en ello porque estábamos preparando nuestra boda". Miró a Rick y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Y la anterior?". Volvió a preguntar la doctora.

"Unos 40 días antes de aquello, aproximadamente. No lo sé fijo".

"Bien. ¿Dejaste de tomar la píldora en algún momento?".

"Creo que sí. Un par de noches que habían sido horribles en el trabajo, tuve varios problemas y sinceramente, no me acordé de tomarla".

"Está bien. Pasa ahí detrás, desabróchese el pantalón y túmbese en la camilla". Kate asintió y se levantó haciendo caso a la ginecóloga. "Usted puede pasar con ella si quieren". Le dijo al escritor.

Rick asintió también y pasó atrás con Kate que ya estaba tumbada en la camilla. La inspectora, en cuanto le vio buscó su mano y se aferró a ella. No tenía miedo, pero estaba nerviosa y sentir el tacto de la piel de Castle le hacía estar más tranquila.

La doctora pasó también atrás y se sentó en una silla pegada a la camilla. "¿Te has hecho algún test de los de farmacia?". Preguntó mientras preparaba el ecógrafo.

"Sí, dos".

"¿Y qué resultado salió?".

"Positivo en los dos". Contestó Kate mirando lo que hacía la doctora.

"Perfecto. Esto estará un poco frío, ya sabes". Colocó un poco de gel en el abdomen de Kate y empezó a realizar la ecografía.

La pareja miraba la pantalla sin entender nada de lo que veían, pero no podían apartar la mirada de aquel aparato.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio un rato mientras la doctora movía con cuidado el ecógrafo sobre el abdomen de Kate. "Bueno, pues efectivamente, estás embarazada". Se giró para mirar a la pareja con una gran sonrisa. "Según los cálculos, de un mes y medio".

Rick y Kate sonrieron ampliamente mirándose con complicidad.

"¿Está todo bien?". Preguntó Rick deseando saber si su futuro hijo estaba bien.

"Perfectamente". Dijo la doctora ampliando una zona de la pantalla. "Aún es pequeño, pero ahí lo tenéis". Les imprimió la foto de la ecografía mientras retiraba el ecógrafo del abdomen de Kate y le daba papeles para que se limpiara.

La inspectora lo hizo colocándose bien la ropa. Cogió la fotografía de la ecografía que la doctora le daba y se sentó en la camilla.

"¿Has tenido vómitos por las mañanas?".

"Sí". Dijo Kate bajándose la blusa que se le había subido.

"Te recetaré algo para que sean más suaves". Caminó la doctora hasta su mesa y se sentó a hacer la receta. La pareja la siguió. "De todas formas, los vómitos y las náuseas suelen desaparecer después del primer trimestre del embarazo".

"Esperemos que así sea". Dijo Rick besando la mano de Kate. Ella le sonrió.

"Puedes hacer vida normal Kate. Con un poco más de cuidado, pero no tienes problema en seguir como hasta ahora, de momento". Le dio la receta que ella cogió y guardó en el bolso. "Vente el mes que viene a revisión. Y si en algún momento te sientes mal o tienes alguna duda, no dudes en pasarte por aquí".

"Muchas gracias". Dijo la pareja al unísono y salieron de la consulta.

Bajaron hasta el coche y para sorpresa del escritor, Kate le dejó conducir. Se montaron en el coche en silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Se ataron los cinturones y Castle arrancó el coche poniéndolo en marcha y sumergiéndose en las transitadas calles de Nueva York.

Kate, sentada en el asiento del copiloto sacó del bolso aquella primera ecografía y la miró medio embobada. Apenas se veía un bultito en ella que supuso que era su bebé.

"¿Pasamos por la farmacia para que compres eso antes de ir a por Alyson?". Preguntó Rick mirándola de reojo con una gran sonrisa.

"Bien". Contestó ella mirándole con cariño. "¿Estás contento?". Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

"Cielo". Dijo él mirándola fijamente cuando paró el coche en un semáforo en rojo. Puso una mano sobre la de Kate que reposaba en su pierna. "No podría estar más feliz". Besó su mano con cariño y volvió a centrarse en la carretera cuando el semáforo cambió de color.

Kate sonrió respirando hondo y volvió a guardar la ecografía con mimo en el bolso. "Si alguien me hubiera dicho a mí hace unos 4 años que iba a estar casada con Richard Castle y que un poco después tendría un bebé con él, no me lo hubiera creído". Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Rick sonriéndole.

"Yo durante todos estos años, a pesar de que al principio supe que te acabaría enamorando, tuve muchas dudas de si conseguiría entrar en ti, tirar ese muro abajo, hacerte feliz…". Murmuró él mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo pero sin desconcentrarse de la carretera.

"La cebolla Beckett, además de muchas capas, tenía un papel muy grueso que la envolvía… Pero tú lograste entrar ahí e ir descubriendo cada capa". Se acercó a él y besó sus labios tiernamente cuando aparcó frente a una farmacia.

"Mereció la pena ir rascando ese papel hasta entrar en tu cebolla". Acarició su mejilla con ternura y ella sonrió mucho. "Anda, vamos a la farmacia y a buscar a Aly".

La pareja compró lo que Kate necesitaría para sobrellevar las náuseas y los vómitos mañaneros y después puso rumbo al loft donde Martha y Alyson les esperaban.

"Ya verás lo contentas que se van a poner mi madre, Alexis y Alyson cuando se lo contemos". Dijo Rick mientras conducía hacia el loft.

"¿No crees que es un poco pronto todavía para contárselo?". Preguntó Kate desde el asiento del copiloto. "No sé.. ¿Y si pasa cualquier cosa?".

"Kate, nada va a pasar. Ya has oído a la doctora. Está todo bien". Cogió su mano con cariño sin descentrarse de la carretera. "Tendremos más cuidado en el trabajo y no pasará nada". Le dio un dulce beso en la mano y aparcó frente al loft.

"Está bien". Sonrió un poco. "Mi padre se va a volver loco cuando le diga que va a ser abuelo". Rió al imaginárselo.

"Podríamos quedar mañana para comer con él y contárselo. Yo llamaré a Alexis esta noche para decírselo".

"Vale". Sonrió saliendo del coche para subir al loft.

Subieron agarrados de la cintura y cuando entraron en el loft Alyson se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolos a los dos a la vez.

"¡Papá, mamá!". Dijo abrazada a las piernas de los dos mientras la pareja no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Hola princesa". Kate se agachó a su altura y la abrazó con cariño besándole la mejilla. "¿Qué tal hoy el cole?".

"Muy bien. Ha venido la abuela a recogerme y después hemos ido a Central Park por la tarde". Informó la pequeña besando a Rick cuando éste también se agachó a su altura.

"Qué bien. Qué suerte tienes". Le revolvió el pelo el escritor. "A mi no me solía llevar al parque". Le guiñó el ojo a Aly y miró a Martha de reojo.

"Pero qué mentiroso eres hijo. Íbamos casi todas las tardes. No le hagáis ni caso". Gesticuló abiertamente con las manos dándole dramatismo a la cosa.

Kate rió y la saludó con dos besos.

"Ya lo sé madre. Era una broma". La saludó también con dos besos.

"¿Os quedáis a cenar aquí? Alyson y yo hemos preparado la cena". Caminó hacia la cocina.

"Sí, os va a encantar. Yo le he ayudado mucho, ¿a que sí abuela?".

"Sí pequeña, pero deja de llamarme abuela, por favor". Pidió volviendo a exagerar y todos rieron.

"Está bien. Cenamos aquí que queremos comentaros una cosa". El escritor agarró a Kate de la mano mientras decía aquello.

"Poned la mesa que nosotras calentamos la cena".

Kate y Rick pusieron la mesa para los cuatro dedicándose miradas de complicidad.

Martha y Alyson llevaron los platos de la cena y los cuatro se sentaron a degustar aquel manjar que habían preparado.

"Madre, sorprendentemente esto está buenísimo". Halagó el escritor.

"Es cierto Martha. Está muy rico".

"Gracias chicos. Pero ella me ha ayudado en casi todo así que el mérito es de las dos". Dijo cogiendo la mano de Alyson.

"Creo que a partir de ahora va a cocinar Alyson en casa". Bromeó la inspectora guiñándole un ojo a Castle.

"Halaa…". Se quejó la pequeña. "¿Todos los días?". Frunció el ceño.

Rick decidió aprovechar el momento para soltar la noticia. "Bueno, sólo cuando Kate esté más cansada y yo la ayude".

Martha los miró sospechando algo.

"¿Por qué iba a estar más cansada?. Además, la cena casi siempre la haces tú". Le dijo Aly al escritor.

Rick agarró la mano de Kate por encima de la mesa, se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa y tomaron aire. Ella fue la que habló. "Verás cariño, lo que queríamos contaros es que a partir de ahora, vamos a ser uno más en casa. Y por eso yo habrá días que esté más cansada".

La niña los miró intentando entender lo que decían mientras la actriz llegó a la conclusión rápidamente. "¡Oh Dios mío!". Exclamó Martha. "¿De verdad?". Se levantó de la mesa y corrió abrazar a Kate.

"Sí madre, de verdad". Sonrió el escritor viendo como su madre y su mujer se abrazaban fuertemente.

"¿Va a venir Alexis a vivir con nosotros?". Preguntó Aly que aún no había entendido la sorpresa.

"No cariño. Vamos a tener un bebé. Kate está embarazada". Informó Rick.

"¡Wow! ¿En serio?". Preguntó la niña sonriente. Los dos asintieron felices. "¡Qué guay! Voy a tener un hermanito". Se abrazó fuerte a Kate también.

Mientras tanto, Martha abrazó a su hijo. "Enhorabuena pareja. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros".

"Muchas gracias Martha". Dijo Kate sonriente mientras abrazaba a Alyson.

Después, la pequeña se abrazó con fuerza al escritor. "¿Cuándo nacerá?".

Los tres adultos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. "Aún queda tiempo para eso cariño". Contestó la inspectora.

"¿Cuánto?". Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Casi ocho meses Aly". Dijo Rick alborotando su rubia melena con cariño.

"Puf, eso es mucho". Se quejó la niña haciendo que los tres adultos volvieran a reír.

"Ya verás cómo el tiempo se pasa rápido". Besó su cabeza Kate.

Los 4 terminaron de cenar imaginando cómo sería la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Cuando terminaron, Martha se empeñó en que ella recogería todo y así la pareja y la niña se podían ir tranquilos a casa.

Una vez llegaron al piso, acostaron a Alyson que enseguida se quedó dormida. Rick preparó un baño de espuma para Kate pero ésta insistió en que se metiera con ella en la bañera. El escritor no pudo negarse y acabaron los dos juntos en la bañera disfrutando de un delicioso baño de espuma.

"¿Crees que Alexis estará todavía despierta?". Preguntó Rick que tenía a Kate apoyada sobre su cuerpo y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Probablemente se haya quedado estudiando. Me dijo el otro día que pronto empezaba con exámenes".

"Entonces cuando salgamos de la bañera la llamo para contarle la noticia".

Kate se incorporó un poco en la bañera pera poder mirar a los ojos al escritor. "¿Por qué no esperas a que vuelva y se lo decimos en persona? Me gustaría ver su cara cuando se lo contemos".

Rick sopesó la idea y acabó sonriendo. "Tienes razón. Le pediré que venga este fin de semana a casa y hablaremos con ella". Besó los labios de su mujer con absoluta ternura.

"Bien". Kate volvió a recostarse sobre él y cerró los ojos, sonriente.

Tras el baño se acostaron en la cama y durmieron abrazados sin apenas separarse el uno del otro.

 **Bueno, pues tenemos bebé en camino! :) ¿Niño? ¿Niña? ¿Aguantarán sin saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca?**

 **Admito apuestas! :P**


	61. Chapter 61

**Vamos a ver cómo va avanzando el tema del embarazo!**

El resto de la semana fue un completo caos. Tanto que Beckett no pudo sacar 5 minutos para hablar con Gates y contarle lo de su embarazo. Había un asesino en serie que iba siempre varios pasos por delante de ellos, haciendo que fuera casi imposible dar con él y arrestarlo. El viernes por la tarde, sin embargo, encontraron el único error que el criminal había cometido. Se aferraron a aquella pista y consiguieron averiguar el lugar en el que se escondía y que utilizaba para matar a sus víctimas, siempre mujeres, que luego llevaba a cualquier lugar de Nueva York para que la policía encontrara sus cuerpos.

"Jefa, ya tenemos la dirección". Se acercó Ryan sonriente a Castle y Beckett que esperaban noticias de ellos sentados en sus sillas.

"¿Dónde es?". Preguntó Kate apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, cruzando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

"A menos de media hora en coche". Dijo Espo acercándose también a ellos mientras le ofrecía el papel con la dirección a Beckett.

"Bien, vamos a acabar con él de una vez". Se levantó de la silla con algo de rapidez y al hacerlo, tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo, mareada.

"¡Beckett!". Rick se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó con cuidado de la cintura. "¿Estás bien?". La apoyó en él al sentir que las piernas de ella empezaba a flaquear. "Ven, siéntate". La obligó a volver a sentarse en la silla.

Kate se dejó caer en la silla echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Llevó su mano hasta el puente de la nariz y con los dedos pulgar e índice apretó su entrecejo. Mientras tanto, trató de respirar hondo un par de veces. Ese día, aunque no le había dicho nada a Castle para no preocuparlo, se había levantado más cansada y con peor cuerpo de lo habitual. Llevaba todo el día trabajando y casi no había parado a comer a pesar de que el escritor no había parado de recomendárselo. "Estoy bien Castle, tranquilo. Sólo me he mareado al levantarme". Dijo ella en cuanto se recompuso un poco.

Ryan y Espo se mantuvieron al margen sin decir nada pero sin alejarse tampoco. Estaban preocupados por Beckett.

Castle, sin embargó, acercó su silla a la de Beckett y se sentó a la altura de ella, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla de su mujer. "¿Te traigo un poco de agua?". Preguntó preocupado aún a pesar de que ella le había dicho que estaba bien.

"Sí, por favor". Respondió resoplando ya con mejor cuerpo.

Rick se levantó rápido y fue a la sala de descanso a por una botella de agua.

"Chicos, ¿creéis que podéis haceros cargo vosotros solos?". Les preguntó la detective a sus compañeros.

"Sí, por supuesto. Tranquila". Dijo Ryan mirando de reojo a Espo.

"¿Estás bien, Beckett?". Preguntó el moreno.

"Sí chicos, estoy bien. Hoy no he comido. Me habrá dado una bajada de tensión". Elevó la cabeza para mirarles y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Id a por el asesino, traedlo aquí y encerrarlo hasta mañana. Que espere para que lo interroguemos. Tenemos pruebas más que suficientes para retenerlo aquí toda la noche".

"Hecho". Los dos detectives, más tranquilos al verla empezar a mandar con normalidad, se pusieron sus chaquetas y salieron de la comisaría dispuestos a cumplir con su obligación.

Kate aproximó su silla al escritorio, apoyó los codos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza apoyando la frente en las palmas de sus manos.

Rick llegó a su lado con la botella de agua y se sentó en su silla. Dejó el agua al lado de ella y puso una mano en su espalda. "¿Mejor?".

"Sí". Levantó la cabeza sentándose bien en la silla y sonrió al escritor. Cogió el agua, la abrió y le dio un corto trago.

"¿Qué has comido hoy?".

Suspiró mordiéndose el labio volviendo a dejar la botella sobre el escritorio. "Nada". Confesó entrelazando las manos sobre sus piernas y mirándolas sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Rick.

"¿Ves por qué quería traerte la comida cuando volviera de la reunión con la editorial? Sabía que esto pasaría Kate". Suspiró el escritor apretando los labios ligeramente enfadado. "Puede que antes no pasara nada si hacías eso, pero ahora tienes que cuidarte, y lo sabes". Reprochó un poco rudamente.

"Lo sé, lo siento. No me encontraba bien y pensar en comer me revolvía aún más el estómago". Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

"¿No te encontrabas bien? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Preguntó Castle dejando de lado su enfado y acercándose más a Kate para agarrar sus manos con ternura sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

"Porque no quería preocuparte". Acarició ella las manos de él con suavidad. "Sólo estaba más cansada de lo normal. Pero es porque esta semana está siendo un verdadero estrés con este caso".

Llevó una de las manos de Kate hasta sus labios y besó sus dedos con devoción. "Debiste decírmelo". Dijo mirándola a los ojos con cariño y preocupación. "Y también tienes que hablar cuanto antes con Gates". Soltó su mano con ternura y colocó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de detrás de la oreja de la inspectora.

Beckett miró el reloj y echó un vistazo al interior del despacho de su jefa. Se mordió el labio, inspiró hondo y asintió. "Voy a hablar con ella ahora. ¿Me esperas aquí?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí". Le sonrió y besó su frente con cariño. Después apartó su silla hasta colocarla en su sitio habitual para dejar que ella se levantara.

Beckett se tomó unos segundos para levantarse y al terminar de hacerlo con suavidad sonrió al ver que no se mareaba más. Entró al despacho de la capitana tras llamar a la puerta.

"Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?". Preguntó pasando hasta quedar frente a su mesa.

"Por supuesto inspectora Beckett. Dígame, ¿ocurre algo?". Preguntó la capitana con curiosidad.

"Verá, vengo a informarle de que estoy embarazada". Soltó de golpe mordiéndose el labio y observando la reacción de Gates.

"Vaya, buena noticia. Enhorabuena". Le sonrió la capitana desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Gracias, señor". Sonrió algo sonrojada.

"¿De cuánto está?".

"Mes y medio". Le entregó las pruebas pertinentes que confirmaban el embarazo para que les echara un vistazo.

"Aún es pronto". Le sonrió. "Pero supongo que además de para contarme esto viene aquí porque no quiere exponerse al peligro como de costumbre, ¿verdad?".

"Exacto. Me gustaría seguir trabajando, cumplir con mis obligaciones y todo eso. Pero le agradecería que me relevara de salir a lo más peligroso y limitarnos a lo justo".

"Por supuesto, inspectora. No hay ningún problema en eso. ¿Sus compañeros lo saben ya?". Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No. Todavía no. Pero se lo diremos pronto".

"Ellos se alegrarán y ayudarán a cubrirla. Y si necesita algo más, no dude en pedírmelo". Dijo con amabilidad.

"Lo haré, gracias señor".

"Déle la enhorabuena también al señor Castle y disfruten".

"Gracias, señor". Le sonrió Kate recogiendo nuevamente las pruebas de su embarazo y saliendo del despacho de su jefa.

Castle y Beckett recogieron las cosas de la comisaría y pusieron rumbo a su casa mientras la inspectora le contaba su charla con Gates. Esperaban encontrarse allí a Jim con Alyson. Cuando el abogado tenía algunas tardes libres, iba a recoger a la niña a clase y la ayudaba con los deberes hasta que Rick y Kate volvían del trabajo. Al final, con tanto lío en comisaría no habían tenido tiempo de hablar con Jim y contarle lo del embarazo, pero esperaban poder hacerlo aquella tarde.

Rick agarró a su mujer por la cintura mientras subían en el ascensor para llegar a su casa y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello. Ella sonrió dejándose hacer y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos durante el trayecto que duró el ascensor.

"Mientras tu padre y yo preparamos la cena te vas a dar un baño, ¿vale?". Besó su cabeza con ternura.

"Uhumm…". Murmuró Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pareja salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su casa. En cuanto pusieron el primer pie dentro, la pequeña Aly se lanzó a los brazos de Kate, que la cogió con agrado abrazándola. Jim los observó desde el sofá con una bonita sonrisa. Y, de repente, sin que ninguno lo esperara, apareció Alexis de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

"¡Alexis!". Exclamó el escritor sorprendido pero encantado de tener a su hija con ellos en casa. La abrazó con fuerza e incluso cerró los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Besó su cabeza sonriente.

"He salido antes de la universidad y como la abuela está de gira me he pasado por aquí para esperaros". Besó la mejilla de su padre y después se acercó a Kate que aún sostenía a Alyson. Abrazó a la inspectora con cariño.

"Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?". Preguntó Kate devolviéndole el abrazo a la joven.

"Si me invitáis…". Dijo sonriente agarrando la mano de Aly cuando la inspectora la bajó al suelo.

"Hija, siempre estás invitada aquí cuando quieras, ya lo sabes". Dijo el escritor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y ayudaba a Kate con la suya.

"Hola papá". Se acercó Kate a su padre para abrazarlo con cariño. Jim correspondió el abrazo encantado y después saludó a Castle.

"Alexis, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena para los 5?". Pidió Rick desabrochándose un poco la camisa para estar más cómodo.

"Por supuesto". Dijo Alexis contenta.

"Bien, ve sacando las cosas de la nevera, por favor". Besó su cabeza y caminó hasta Kate, la agarró del brazo con cariño y la condujo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

"¿Qué haces?". Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Obligarte a que te tomes el baño mientras nosotros preparamos la cena". Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de ella con suavidad.

"Puedo desnudarme yo, eh". Sonrió la inspectora al verlo tan concentrado en aquella tarea. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas del él mirándolo fijamente.

"Lo sé, pero hoy no pienso dejar que hagas nada". Terminó de quitarle la camisa y desabrochó su pantalón con suavidad, quitándoselo también. Besó sus labios fugazmente y agarró su mano para dirigirla al cuarto de baño.

Rick abrió el grifo de la bañera dejando que esta se empezara a llenar. Se abrazó a Kate por detrás colocando las manos sobre su aún plano abdomen y le dio varios besos por el cuello.

Beckett cerró los ojos sonriendo encantada con lo que él le estaba haciendo. "Creo que puedo acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto. Ten cuidado porque puede que te lo pida todos los días en los siguientes meses". Rió acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

"No hará falta que lo pidas, yo te lo daré". Dio un suave mordisco en su hombro acariciándole el abdomen con mimo.

"Rick, de verdad, estoy bien". Se giró entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos con cariño. Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella robándole un suave beso. "Sólo fue un mareo. En cuanto me bañe y coma algo me encontraré mejor". Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

"Pues venga, tómate el tiempo que quieras para bañarte y nosotros te esperamos con la cena". Besó sus labios nuevamente y se separó de ella para que pudiera terminar de desnudarse y meterse en la bañera.

"He pensado que…". Dijo de espaldas a él mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador y lo dejaba caer al suelo consciente de que él no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. "Podríamos aprovechar que Alexis y mi padre están hoy aquí para contarles que estoy embarazada". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio al decirlo en voz alta.

"Yo había pensado lo mismo". Dijo Rick sin poder dejar de observar todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo cuando ella empezó a bajarse las braguitas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, inspiró hondo y besó su cabeza suavemente. "Te espero fuera porque como me quede un minuto más, no voy a poder dejarte descansar".

Kate soltó una carcajada y mordiéndose el labio completamente desnuda giró para mirarle a los ojos. Se agarró a su cintura con picardía, se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios apenas rozándolos. Pero antes de separarse de ellos, tomó el labio inferior de él entre sus dientes. "Anda, ve". Palmeó su trasero y volvió a girarse para sumergirse en la bañera dispuesta a relajarse.

Rick se quedó unos segundos observándola y después de recoger su ropa y dejarle las toallas preparadas para cuando saliera, la dejó sola en el baño y fue a cocinar con Alexis que ya tenía todo listo para empezar.

"¿Y Kate?". Preguntó Jim cuando Rick salió del cuarto.

"Se está tomando un baño. Esta semana ha sido un completo caos en comisaría". Sonrió a su suegro. "¿Quieres beber algo mientras hacemos la cena y sale Kate?".

"Sí, por favor". Sonrió al escritor caminando hasta la cocina para estar con ellos mientras cocinaban.

Rick se acercó a la nevera y le dio algo para beber. Después, se puso manos a la obra junto con Alexis para preparar la cena.

Al poco rato, Alyson salió de su cuarto y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Y Kate?". Preguntó la niña. "¿Está cansada?". Preguntó de nuevo acordándose de cuando le explicaron que los siguientes meses Kate a lo mejor estaría más cansada por el embarazo.

"Un poquito princesa". Dijo Rick con una pequeña sonrisa consciente del motivo de su pregunta.

La niña se mordió el labio intentando no seguir preguntando puesto que la pareja le había pedido que les guardara el secreto del embarazo hasta que ellos mismos se lo contaran a Alexis y a Jim. "Entonces tengo que ayudar yo también a cocinar". Dijo con seriedad haciendo reír al escritor.

"Está bien". Castle se limpió las manos de lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella agarrándola de la mano. "Ayúdame tú aquí". La subió a un taburete alto para que llegara bien a la encimera y entre Alexis, Alyson y Rick prepararon la cena y charlaron con Jim esperando a que Kate saliera del baño.

Justo cuando estaban preparando la mesa con la cena ya hecha, Kate salió del cuarto con ropa cómoda y el pelo aún ligeramente húmedo. Sonrió desde el marco de la puerta al observar cómo todos se movían con comodidad e incluso reían por algún comentario de Rick o de la niña. Se mordió el labio pensando que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado, su futuro pintaba de maravilla.

Aly fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Kate y corrió hacia ella abrazándose a sus piernas. "Ya hemos acabado la cena, mami". Kate sonrió agachándose para estar a su altura y abrazarla tiernamente. "¿Estás menos cansada ahora?". Preguntó algo preocupada por ella.

La inspectora sonrió ampliamente recordando la conversación con Alyson cuando le contaron que estaba embarazada. "Sí cariño. Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Gracias por ayudarles con la cena". Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y tras besar su mejilla se incorporó agarrando la mano de la pequeña y acercándose a los demás.

Alyson corrió a sentarse a la mesa entre Alexis y Jim. Había hecho muy buenas migas con ellos.

Rick se acercó a Kate con una sonrisa y la agarró de la cintura con cariño, pegándola a él. "¿Mejor?". Preguntó en un susurró.

Kate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. "Vamos a cenar, anda".

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Rick sirvió un poco de vino en la copa de Jim y en la suya propia. Y después, sirvió agua a Alexis, Alyson y Kate. La inspectora le sonrió agradecida y besó su mejilla.

Empezaron a charlar animadamente, como siempre que se reunían. La que más hablaba, para no perder la costumbre, era Alyson que les contaba todo lo que hacía en clase. A continuación fue el turno de Alexis que les explicó lo bien que le iba en la universidad y lo contenta que estaba con todas sus asignaturas. Jim también participó comentando cosas sobre su trabajo. Y cuando fue el turno de Kate y Rick de hablar, se agarraron de la mano suavemente y le guiñaron el ojo a Alyson. La niña, entendió que iban a dar la noticia y se llevó las manos a la boca para que no se le escapara a ella decirlo antes que a ellos.

"Nosotros tenemos algo que contaros". Dijo Kate mirando a su padre y a Alexis mientras se mordía el labio.

"Sí. Pensábamos habéroslo contado antes pero ha sido una semana bastante estresante". Dijo Rick mirando de reojo a Kate. Quería que fuera ella quien lo contara.

"Va, soltadlo ya". Pidió la joven pelirroja que se estaba poniendo nerviosa intentando averiguar qué era lo que querían contarles.

"Yo ya lo sé". Dijo Aly sin poder reprimirse más pero se tapó de nuevo la boca par ano seguir hablando. Aquel gesto hizo que los cuatro rieran.

Kate tomó aire y mirando alternativamente a su padre y a Alexis sonrió para empezar a hablar. "Estoy embarazada. De casi dos meses". Informó con una enorme sonrisa.

Rick besó su mano con ternura cuando terminó de dar aquella noticia y los dos observaron las reacciones de Jim y Alexis.

La pelirroja abrió la boca con una enorme sonrisa, sorprendida por la noticia, pero encantada con la idea de tener un nuevo hermano o hermana. Se levantó de un salto y rodeó la mesa para abrazar con fuerza tanto a su padre como a Kate. "¡Enhorabuena!". Exclamó feliz besando las mejillas de los dos.

Rick y Kate se abrazaron a Alexis sonrientes, contentos con su reacción. "¿Te… parece bien entonces?". Preguntó la inspectora cuando la pelirroja se separó de ellos y volvió a su sitio en la mesa.

"¿Qué si me parece bien?". Preguntó sorprendida por aquella pregunta. "Estoy feliz por vosotros y encantada de que me deis un hermano o una hermana". Sonrió con cariño a Kate y después le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

"Es cierto. Desde los 5 años estuviste peleando conmigo porque querías tener un hermano". Sonrió su padre recordando aquella época.

Kate sonrió a padre e hija y después centró toda su atención a su padre que aún no había dicho nada, aunque sonreía sin parar. "Papá…" Susurró la inspectora acercando su silla a la de él.

"¡Oh, Katie!". Exclamó Jim abrazándose con fuerza a su hija. "Estoy tan contento por ti, por vosotros".

Kate se abrazó también a él, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo. "Gracias papá".

"¡Voy a ser abuelo!". Exclamó aún sin poder creérselo y se separó de su hija para mirarla a los ojos, sonriente, feliz.

"Sí". Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio al verlo contento.

"De verdad, enhorabuena chicos". Dijo el abogado levantándose para abrazar a Rick. El escritor se puso también en pie y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias por cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz". Susurró en el oído de Rick haciéndole sonreír.

Tras las pertinentes felicitaciones, todos volvieron a sus sitios en la mesa y continuaron cenando.

"¿No es genial, Alexis?". Preguntó la pequeña. "¡Vamos a tener un hermanito o una hermanita!". Dijo aplaudiendo contenta cuando Jim y Rick se levantaron para recoger los platos.

Alexis y Kate se rieron al ver a la niña tan contenta.

"Claro que es genial pequeñaja". Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. "Pero un bebé da mucho trabajo y vamos a tener que ayudarles mucho, ¿vale?". Acarició el pelo de la niña con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí. Yo les ayudaré. Cuando Kate esté muy cansada yo voy a cocinar". Dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

Los 5 se sentaron en el salón con la mesa ya recogida. Alexis en una butaca con Alyson en brazos. Jim en otra butaca y Rick y Kate en el sofá abrazados.

"¿Has tenido náuseas por las mañanas?". Preguntó Jim preocupado a su hija.

"Sí. Las vengo sufriendo ya un tiempo. Pero la doctora me recetó algo que ha ayudado a que sean menos intensas y no tan frecuentes". Sonrió a su padre.

"Recuerdo que tu madre se pasó los 4 primeros meses de tu embarazo con unas náuseas horribles todas las mañanas. Pero en cuanto pasaron esos meses, se terminaron. Las cambió por antojos terribles a las tantas de la madrugada". Sonrió con cierta añoranza al pensar en su difunta mujer. Kate sonrió mirando a su padre con ternura.

"Mi madre creo que le hizo a mi padre ir a las 4 de la mañana por todo Nueva York en busca de chocolate con churros". Comentó Alexis divertida con aquella anécdota. Kate se rió al imaginárselo.

Rick puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. "Es cierto. Creo que jamás me había quedado dormido encima del ordenador mientras escribía, y en aquella época me pasaba todas las mañanas".

"No te preocupes, yo no te haré salir a las 4 de la mañana". Besó su mejilla Kate y Rick la miró con ternura. "Pero querré un buen descafeinado todas las mañanas". Añadió la inspectora alzando una ceja y besando los labios del escritor.

"Eso está hecho". Acarició su brazo con ternura bajo la atenta mirada de Jim y Alexis. Alyson se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de la joven.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa y la pareja se miró extrañada. No esperaban a nadie.

"Quedaos aquí, voy a ver quién es". Dijo Rick levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sonrió sorprendido cuando miró a través de la mirilla y abrió la puerta con rapidez. "¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de gira".

"Y estaba hijo". Dijo la actriz entrando en la casa mientras se quitaba el abrigo. "Acabamos de volver a Nueva York y al no ver a Alexis en el loft supuse que estaría aquí". Saludó con un beso a su hijo y se acercó al resto de su familia para saludarlos a todos con otro beso.

"Voy a llevar a la niña a la cama". Anunció Alexis tras saludar a su abuela. Se puso en pie y la llevó al cuarto arropándola con mimo.

Martha tomó el sitio que Alexis había dejado y sonrió.

"¿Qué tal va la obra, Martha?". Le preguntó Jim.

"Oh, muy bien querido. Creo que no podría ir mejor. Pero yo acabo agotada". Sonrió y miró a Rick y a Kate.

"Suéltalo ya madre". Dijo el escritor volviendo a sentarse junto a Kate.

"¿Que suelte el qué?". Preguntó ella.

"Lo que has venido a contarnos". Sonrió Rick. "Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no has venido sólo a vernos".

"Está bien". Alzó los brazos dramáticamente. "Vengo a contaros nuevas noticias". Sonrió a su nieta cuando está volvió del cuarto de Alyson y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kate.

"Dispara". Dijo Alexis abrazándose un poco a la inspectora, quien sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto.

"Primero… ¿Ya saben la noticia?". Preguntó a la pareja y los dos asintieron sonrientes. "Bien, entonces puedo contarlo". Se sentó mejor en el borde de la butaca y los miró a todos. "Me mudo". Dijo sonriente esperando las reacciones de todos.

"¿Cómo que te mudas?". Preguntó el escritor sin entender.

"Sí, veréis. Ahora que vais a ser uno más, necesitaréis más espacio. El loft es más grande que esta casa y allí estaréis todos más cómodos".

"Martha, de verdad, no es necesario". Dijo Kate mirando a la actriz.

"Lo sé, pero quiero que lo hagáis. Yo me pasaré de vez en cuando por allí también. Pero… veréis… he conocido a alguien durante la gira. Y… bueno, me voy a dar una oportunidad con él. Tiene una preciosa casa en Manhattan y me voy a ir a vivir con él".

"¿Estás segura?". Preguntó Rick. "Acuérdate de lo que pasó la última vez".

"La última vez me dejé llevar y no pensé con la cabeza. Pero este hombre merece la pena, de verdad hijo".

"Mientras te haga feliz…". Sonrió el escritor mirando a su madre.

"Lo hace". Le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo. "Así que, la semana que viene, que estaré unos días de vacaciones, sin la gira y empezaré la mudanza para dejaros libre el loft".

Se levantó de la butaca, abrazó a Jim, besó a Rick y a Kate y abrazó a su nieta. "Me voy a casa a descansar. Os veo la semana que viene".

"Voy contigo a casa abuela". Dijo Alexis levantándose también.

"No Alexis". Pidió Kate agarrando su mano con ternura. "Es temprano aún. Quédate. Y si quieres tienes la cama de al lado de Aly para dormir". Sonrió a la joven.

"Está bien". Sonrió volviéndose a sentar en el sofá y mirando cómo su abuela se ponía nuevamente el abrigo.

Jim se levantó también. "Yo sí que debería irme que empieza a ser tarde para mí". Sonrió a su hija con cariño y se despidió de ellos.

Kate se levantó del sofá acompañando a su padre hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba Martha para salir juntos. El abogado abrazó con fuerza a su hija besándole la cabeza. "Cuídate. Y ve llamándome de vez en cuando". Pidió con cariño.

"Prometido, papá". Lo abrazó también, se volvió a despedir de Martha y cerró la puerta cuando los dos se marcharon.

Castle se había levantado para ir a ver si Aly seguía dormida. Beckett volvió al sofá y se sentó al lado de Alexis. La joven se abrazó a ella y Kate la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Gracias". Murmuró la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó Kate en voz baja tal y como había hecho Alexis.

"Por haber traído calma a nuestra familia, por hacer feliz a mi padre y por darme más cariño que el que mi propia madre me da".

"Alexis". Dijo Kate sujetando a la joven por los hombros y separándola de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. "La que tiene que daros las gracias soy yo. Por la paciencia que tanto tu padre como tu abuela y tu tuvisteis conmigo, por quererme como una más de vuestra familia desde incluso antes de que tu padre y yo empezáramos a salir, por hacerme sentir querida y por prestarme a tu padre para poder ser feliz". Besó su mejilla con cariño sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y luchaban por salir.

"Me hace muy feliz que vayáis a ampliar la familia". Se abrazó Alexis de nuevo con fuerza a Kate.

"A mi también". Acarició la inspectora la espalda de la joven con suavidad, permitiéndose soltar un par de esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Rick salió del cuarto de la niña y sonrió al verlas abrazadas. Se acercó a ellas en silencio y sentándose también en el sofá, las abrazó a las dos con fuerza. Besó al cabeza de su hija y secó las lágrimas de Kate con infinita ternura. "A lo mejor es buena idea lo que dice mi madre de mudarnos todos al loft". Se separó suavemente de ellas y las chicas también deshicieron su abrazo para mirarlo. "Allí tenemos más sitio y no tendríamos que andar cambiándonos de casa cada vez que Alexis venga de la universidad".

"Que ahora que sé que voy a tener un hermanito, vendré mucho más a menudo". Dijo sonriente la joven.

"Lo pensaremos". Concluyó Kate con una sonrisa.

La pareja y la joven se quedaron un rato más en el salón charlando de diversos temas hasta que el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en ellos y decidieron acostarse. Prepararon la otra cama del cuarto de Alyson para que Alexis durmiera en ella y todos fueron a dormir.

Además, Kate y Rick no tendrían que madrugar ya que tenían el fin de semana libre de trabajo.

 **Poco a poco todos se van enterando de la buena nueva!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y animaros a comentar!**


	62. Chapter 62

**¡Buenas!**

 **Vamos a disfrutar un rato de esta pareja y de su familia! :)**

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Alyson que estaba eufórica porque Alexis se había quedado a dormir con ella en su cuarto. Se cambió a la cama de la joven intentando no despertarla pero fallando estrepitosamente al abrazarla con fuerza.

"Ey". Sonrió la pelirroja abrazando a la niña. "Buenos días". Besó su cabeza.

"Perdón, no quería despertarte". Se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"No te preocupes". Se estiró un poco para mirar la hora y sonrió. Aún era temprano. "Aprovechemos para dormir un poco más". Acarició su pelo suavemente hasta que la sintió volver a dormirse y ella enseguida volvió a caer también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kate se despertó cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Estaba tumbada de costado dándole la espalda a Rick. Y él dormía boca arriba, emitiendo diferentes sonidos que hicieron sonreír a la inspectora. Se giró despacio para mirarlo y sin poder evitarlo, alzó la mano y delineó su perfil con infinita suavidad. Se sentía completamente en paz junto a él. Se incorporó lo justo para besar con delicadeza su nariz y respirando hondo se sentó en la cama. Su estómago, como cada mañana estaba revuelto y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Respiró profundamente de nuevo y se levantó caminando al baño para tomarse la medicación y evitar que las náuseas fueran a más. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera esperando que pronto hiciera su efecto aquella pastilla. Apoyó las manos en sus piernas y se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente. A pesar de no tener muy buena cara por culpa de las náuseas, se le notaba feliz. Se mordió fuerte el labio y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Decidió darse una ducha rápida y refrescante que le ayudaría a encontrarse mejor así que se desnudó y se metió en la bañera para ducharse.

Rick se despertó cuando comenzó a oír el agua de la ducha. Abrió los ojos con pereza y palpó la cama. Sintió las sábanas aún algo tibias y sonrió. Se levantó casi de un salto dispuesto a unirse con ella en la ducha. Caminó con suavidad para no sobresaltarla mientras se desnudaba. Entró al baño y aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas a la cortina, se introdujo dentro de la bañera y la abrazó suavemente por detrás sin importarle que el agua empapara todo su cuerpo.

"Hey". Sonrió ella acurrucándose entre sus brazos. "Pensaba que estabas dormido".

"Lo estaba hasta que sentí tu ausencia en la cama". Acarició su abdomen con ternura mientras iba depositando suaves besos en su cuello. Kate, inevitablemente, suspiró encantada con aquellos mimos. "¿Cómo estás?". Susurró en su oído.

"Bien". Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me he tomado la pastilla hace un rato y parece que empieza a hacer efecto". Se giró entre sus brazos quedando de espaldas a la pared y besó sus labios.

"Entonces, no te importará que te acompañe en la ducha, ¿no?". Susurró el escritor acercándose a los labios de ella, arrinconándola más contra la pared y sujetándola por la cintura.

"Me sentiría defraudada si no lo hicieras". Sonrió ella con cierta picardía estirando el cuello hacia delante hasta sentir sus labios junto a los de él.

Comenzaron a besarse con lentitud y suavidad, saboreándose mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos una y otra vez, provocando que esos besos se tornaran cada vez más intensos y ansiosos.

Castle aupó a Beckett y ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor del torso de él mientras continuaban besándose, jugando con sus lenguas. El escritor la apoyó un poco más en la pared y sujetándola sólo con una mano acarició sus, cada día más sensibles pechos.

Kate jadeó al sentir cómo él masajeaba, acariciaba y pellizcaba aquella zona de su anatomía y se arqueó deseando empezar a sentirlo más abajo. Él, consciente de lo que ella quería y necesitaba, no se hizo esperar y bajó su mano poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde se entretuvo un buen rato jugando con su clítoris y preparándola.

Cuando los gemidos de Beckett eran cada vez más intensos, Castle la agarró con las dos manos y con suavidad la penetró profundamente jadeando él con fuerza al sentirse parte de ella.

"Oh Dios, Kate. Me vuelves loco". Gimió sujetándola y empezando a moverse con cierta ansia de alcanzar juntos el clímax.

Kate arqueó la espalda y le clavó los talones en los glúteos para animarlo a que fuera más adentro en cada uno de sus movimientos. Él obedeció al instante encantado con que ella no dejara de empujarlo y animarlo a que se moviera más y mas. Besó y lamió sus pechos sin parar de moverse y sonrió mordiendo su pezón derecho cuando la sintió contraerse y gemir con fuerza agarrándose a sus hombros. Aquello hizo que él no pudiera más y se dejara ir también, junto a ella.

Aún con las respiraciones totalmente aceleradas, Rick la bajó al suelo de la bañera suavemente sujetándola entre sus brazos y dándole cálidos y húmedos besos por el cuello.

"Estos sí que son buenos días". Susurró ella con una enorme sonrisa apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, juntando aún más sus desnudos y mojados cuerpos.

"Sí que lo son, sí". Sonrió él también besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda suavemente. "¿Cómo te sientes?". Preguntó un rato después cuando sintió que su respiración ya estaba más calmada.

"Mejor que nunca". Confesó ella besándolo suavemente.

"¿De verdad?". Insistió queriendo asegurarse del todo.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?". Le devolvió la pregunta poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a morder sus labios mientras su mano derecha viajaba hacia abajo y acariciaba con maestría el sexo del escritor.

Rick abrió los ojos y la boca a la vez al sentir las caricias de ella y no pudo evitar volver a empezar a jadear y a calentarse instantáneamente. "Uf, Kate… No… no quiero cansarte… o.. hacerte daño". Pronunció como pudo entre jadeos a causa de las caricias cada vez más profundas de ella.

"No lo haces". Con la mano que tenía libre lo abrazó por el cuello pegándose más a él y besándolo apasionadamente.

Castle enloqueció cuando ella agarró más fuerte su miembro y sintió sus pechos nuevamente pegados del todo. La agarró de las caderas y se tumbó en la bañera mojada con ella encima. Kate sonrió dejando su cuerpo descansar sobre el de él y no paró en ningún momento de acariciarlo.

Cuando sintió que las manos de Rick comenzaban a bajar hacia su entrepierna para acariciarla, lo frenó con la mano libre y besó sus labios más suavemente. "Te toca a ti disfrutar". Le mordió el labio con picardía y se deslizó hacia abajo besando y mordiendo cada rincón de la piel del escritor hasta llegar a su miembro y tomarlo en su boca.

Rick apenas podía controlarse más. Arqueó la espalda para sentirla mejor y colocó sus manos sobre el pelo mojado de ella para animarla a que continuara con aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco. "Oh, Kate". Gimió con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Beckett lo miró desde su posición y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Así que se volvió a incorporar rozándolo apropósito, se colocó bien sobre él e introdujo su miembro en ella arqueándose jadeante al sentirlo parte suya.

Castle la sujetó por las caderas para ayudarla con los movimientos pero ella agarró una de las manos de él y la llevó directa a su entrepierna. Necesitaba, además de sentirlo dentro, sentir sus caricias, que la volviera loca en todos los sentidos.

Kate cada vez se movía más rápido y más profundamente, enloquecida por las caricias de él. Y pronto, cada uno sintió como el otro llegaba a lo más alto y alcanzaba el clímax dejándose llevar, pronunciando sus nombres entre gemidos.

Tras el apasionado encuentro en la ducha, se enjabonaron y aclararon, se vistieron y salieron a preparar el desayuno para ellos y para Alexis y Alyson que aún seguían dormidas.

Mientras Rick preparaba el café y pelaba y picaba algo de fruta, Kate cocinó algunas tortitas acompañadas de tocino. El escritor, al acabar con sus tareas, se abrazó a ella por la espalda, depositando suaves y húmedos besos en su cuello.

"Había pensado…". Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias mientras terminaba de cocinar. Sacó las cosas de la sartén, apagó el fuego y se giró entre los brazos de él abrazándolo por el cuello.

"¿Qué habías pensado?". Besó sus labios tiernamente.

"Podríamos quedar esta tarde con los chicos, Lannie y Jenny y contarles que… estoy embarazada". Sonrió abiertamente mirándolo a los ojos.

"Me encantaría". Sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios esta vez algo más largamente, agarrándola por la cintura.

"Los llamaré en cuanto desayunemos". Sonrió Kate besando fugazmente sus labios.

La pareja se soltó y prepararon juntos la mesa. Cuando iban a ir al cuarto a despertar a Alexis y Alyson, la pelirroja salió con la niña en brazos, las dos riéndose.

"Buenos días". Saludó Alexis con Aly en brazos.

"Hola". Saludó la pequeña agarrada al cuello de la joven.

"Hola bellas durmientes". Saludó el escritor sonriente besando las frentes de las chicas. "Ya pensábamos que habría que haceros un ataque de cosquillas para despertaros". Bromeó cogiendo a Aly en brazos para abrazarla.

"Es que se duerme muy bien con Lex". Dijo la niña sonriente.

Alexis se acercó a Kate para saludarla y la abrazó con cariño. "Mmm.. qué bien huele. ¿Qué habéis preparado para desayunar?".

Beckett besó la cabeza de Alexis con complicidad y le señaló la mesa con todo preparado.

"¡Qué hambre!" Dijo Aly bajándose de los brazos de Castle para abrazar a Kate.

"Pues a desayunar". Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Rick le pasó el café descafeinado a Kate, quien le sonrió y murmuró un gracias.

Desayunaron en familia y decidieron aprovechar la mañana y pasear un rato por Central Park. Beckett llamó a sus compañeros para reunirse con ellos aquella tarde para tomar algo. Todos aceptaron de buen agrado y decidieron que se reunirían en La Guarida a las 7 de la tarde.

Kate, Rick, Alexis y Alyson hicieron y comieron unos sándwiches cuando llegaron a casa. Mientras Castle recogía y limpiaba los platos, Beckett se sentó en el sofá con Aly y Alexis a ver un rato la tele.

El teléfono de la joven sonó encima de la mesa y ella se levantó con rapidez para atender cuanto antes a la llamada.

"¡Hola!". Saludó contenta mientras se metía en la habitación de Alyson para hablar con más privacidad.

Kate se quedó mirando al cuarto en el que se había metido la pelirroja y sonrió casi completamente convencida de qué era lo que Alexis se traía entre manos. Besó la cabeza de Alyson que estaba concentrada en los dibujos que emitían en la televisión y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Rick.

"¿Qué haremos esta tarde con Aly?". Preguntó abrazándolo por detrás aprovechando que él estaba terminando de fregar.

"Podríamos llevarla. No creo que nos alarguemos mucho y seguro que Ryan y Jenny se llevan también a la pequeña Sarah". Sonrió secándose las manos y abrazando los brazos de Kate sobre su torso.

"Está bien". Depositó un suave beso en su nuca, sonriente.

Él se giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente y besó sus labios con ternura. "¿Has pensado en la propuesta que nos hizo mi madre?".

Kate se mordió el labio agarrada a la cintura de él y asintió suavemente. "Sí". Respondió solamente.

"¿Y bien?". Preguntó con cierta impaciencia, deseando saber qué opinaba ella.

"Y creo que tiene razón. Allí tendremos más espacio, cabremos todos y siempre fue vuestra casa".

"Y ahora será tuya también". Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Sonrió rozando su nariz con la de él. "Y podremos organizar el cuarto del bebé". Susurró con ternura.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo para eso". Le guiñó el ojo con cariño y tras besar sus labios se separó de ella sentándose con Aly en el sofá.

Beckett se acercó también al sofá sentándose al otro lado de Aly y mirando la tele.

Al poco rato salió Alexis con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Rick y Kate la miraron y la inspectora le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta por verla así. El escritor se quedó mirando a su hija. Sabía que algo le rondaba y como siempre, esperaría a que ella se decidiera a abrirse y contárselo.

"Papá, Kate". Llamó la joven su atención sentándose frente a ellos en una butaca. "He quedado esta tarde para ir al parque de atracciones. ¿Queréis que me lleve a Aly y así estáis más tranquilos?".

"¡Sí, sí!". Exclamó la niña. "¡Yo quiero ir!". Se puso en pie en el sofá con los brazos levantados, contenta.

"Habíamos pensado llevarla con nosotros. No estaremos mucho tiempo y además estará la hija de Kevin y Jenny". Informó la inspectora. No es que no quisiera que Alyson fuera con Alexis, era sólo que suponía que la persona con la que la pelirroja había quedado no era un simple amigo.

"¿Con quién irás?". Preguntó Rick agarrando a Alyson de la mano y haciendo que se volviera a sentar en el sofá.

"Con… unos amigos". Dijo la joven. Kate la miró sonriente y le alzó una ceja dándole a entender que a ella no la engañaba.

"¿Y qué pinta Aly con tus amigos? ¿No estaréis más tranquilos sin ella?". Comentó Rick.

"Bueno, no son unos amigos… Es… un amigo. Y… llevarme a Aly es una excusa para que él venga conmigo. Le he dicho que iba a ir con mi hermana al parque y si quería venir…". Dijo algo avergonzada bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

Kate sonrió al verla ligeramente sonrojada y le dio un codazo a Rick. El escritor la miró y ella asintió indicándole que le dejara llevarse a Alyson.

"Ese amigo tuyo… ¿cómo de amigo es?". Preguntó Castle.

"¡Papá!". Protestó la pelirroja alzando la cabeza. "Es un amigo, y punto".

"¿A qué hora has quedado Alexis?". Preguntó Kate.

"En una hora". Respondió la joven.

"Bien. Aly, ve a pensar qué ropa quieres ponerte para ir al parque de atracciones con Alexis". Dijo la inspectora a la niña tras guiñarle el ojo a Alexis.

"¡Bien!". Dijo la niña saliendo corriendo a su cuarto para elegir la ropa.

"Pero…". Empezó a decir el escritor pero se calló e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Kate le dio un codazo para que se callara.

"¡Gracias!". Exclamó Alexis contenta levantándose a besar la mejilla de Kate y después la de su padre. Se metió en el cuarto con Alyson para sacar ella también su ropa.

"¿Quiere tener una cita con ese chico, en un parque de atracciones, con Alyson y tú le das alas?". Preguntó el escritor más sorprendido que enfadado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?". Preguntó Kate con una sonrisa al ver a Rick en aquel estado. "Sabe lo que hace, Rick. Es mayorcita ya".

"Sí. Supongo que para mí sigue siendo aquella niña a la que le daba miedo la oscuridad y con la que tenía que mirar todas las noches debajo de la cama para asegurarnos de que no hubiera monstruos". Sonrió con cierta añoranza mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Alyson.

Kate sonrió y mordiéndose el labio se colocó sobre él, mirándole a los ojos. Besó sus labios con suavidad agarrando su cara con ambas manos. "Pronto tendrás que volver a mirar debajo de la cama para que nuestro hijo pueda dormir tranquilo". Rozó su nariz con la de él con ternura y lo vio sonreír.

Rick suspiró mordiéndose el labio y asintió. "Tengo tantas ganas de tenerlo entre mis brazos…" Apoyó su frente contra la de ella agarrándola de las caderas para pegarla más a él.

"Pues tranquilízate porque para eso aún quedan 7 meses". Besó sus labios con rapidez y se levantó con una gran sonrisa para ir a ayudar a la niña a prepararse.

Después de que Alexis y Alyson se fueran al parque de atracciones, Castle y Beckett tuvieron tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha y prepararse para ir a tomar algo con los chicos. A las 7 en punto la pareja llegó a La Guarida donde ya estaban Jenny y Ryan con la pequeña Sarah de un añito.

"Hey". Les saludó Beckett abrazando a Ryan primero y después a Jenny. "¿Acabáis de llegar?".

"Sí, ahora mismo". Contestó el detective mientras Castle lo saludaba y después le daba dos besos a Jenny.

"¿Y Espo y Lannie?". Preguntó con curiosidad el escritor.

"Están de camino. Han pillado tráfico". Informó el detective alzándole una ceja a Castle.

"Ya… tráfico". Se burló Rick con una sonrisa pillina.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y se agachó colocándose a la altura de Sarah que jugaba con una muñeca. "Hola pequeña". Saludó con cariño acariciándole la mejilla. "Está preciosa". Sonrió alzando la cabeza para mirar a la madre de la niña.

"Está preciosa y hecha todo un trasto. ¡No para!". Se quejó bromeando Jenny correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Beckett.

Kate se puso en pie de nuevo tras besar la mejilla de la niña y miró a sus amigos y a Castle. "¿Vamos entrando y les esperamos allí?". Preguntó.

"Sí, mejor. Que aquí empieza a hacer frío". Dijo el escritor mientras los 4 con la niña entraban en el bar.

Bryan, el camarero les había reservado una de las mesas más apartadas para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente. Se acercaron a aquella mesa y tras quitarse sus abrigos tomaron asiento.

"¿Queréis ir pidiendo algo?". Preguntó Castle mientras colgaba los cuatro abrigos y el de la pequeña.

"Yo quiero una cerveza". Dijo Ryan sentándose al lado de Jenny.

"Yo una sin alcohol". Pidió Jenny.

Castle miró a Beckett para ver qué quería y ella se mordió el labio pensativa. Finalmente respondió. "Otra sin alcohol". Sonrió al escritor con complicidad.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué ha sido de la Beckett enrollada que nos ganaba a todos con las cervezas?". Protestó bromeando el rubio.

"Se ha casado y tiene una niña a su cargo". Contestó la inspectora con una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose aún el labio. Ryan sonrió ante la respuesta de su jefa.

Castle besó la cabeza de Kate y fue a la barra a pedirle a Bryan dos cervezas normales y otras dos sin alcohol. Cuando volvió con las cuatro botellas y las depositó sobre la mesa, la pequeña Sarah tiró de su pantalón llamando su atención.

"Hey, hola enana". Le sonrió él agachándose a su altura. "¿Qué quieres?". Le preguntó suavemente.

La niña estrió sus pequeños bracitos hacia el escritor y se movió inquieta en la silla.

"Creo que quieres que la cojas". Comentó divertida Jenny.

"¿La saco de la silla?". Preguntó Rick a los padres.

"Si no te importa tenerla sobre ti y que ande jugando y toqueteando todo…". Dijo el detective.

"Claro que no me importa". Sonrió de nuevo a la niña, le soltó el cinturón de la sillita y la cogió en brazos llenándole la cara de besos. "Ya te he liberado de la silla". Se sentó junto a Beckett con la niña en brazos.

Sarah aprovechó que estaba en brazos del escritor y cerca de Kate para agarrar la melena de la inspectora y juguetear con ella. Beckett sonrió ampliamente y le pidió a Rick que se la pasara para jugar un rato con ella. El escritor se la entregó y la niña y la inspectora se entretuvieron jugueteando juntas.

Al poco rato, Lannie y Espósito llegaron con amplias sonrisas y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

"Menos mal". Comentó divertido el rubio. "Ya pensaba que teníamos que irnos a comisaría a organizar vuestra búsqueda". Bromeó mirando a Espo y alzándole una ceja.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Ironizó Espo. "Muy gracioso Ryan".

"Estábamos en un atasco". Dijo Lannie mirando a Espo de reojo.

"Sí, en un atasco con vuestra ropa volando por los aires". Comentó Beckett como si nada con la niña en brazos aún, provocando la risa de los demás y las malas caras de la forense y el moreno.

"Déjame coger a esa niña". Pidió la forense levantándose y extendiendo los brazos hacia Kate para que le dejara coger a Sarah.

Beckett se la pasó tras besarle la cabeza y conseguir que la niña le soltara el pelo. "Espo, ve a pedir lo que queráis tomar que nosotros ya estamos servidos". Informó alzando su botellín de cerveza, sin alcohol, y dándole un trago.

El aludido se levantó y sin siquiera preguntarle a Lannie qué quería tomar, se acercó a la barra a por otras dos cervezas.

"¿Dónde habéis dejado a Alyson?". Preguntó Jenny a Castle y a Beckett.

"Se ha ido con Alexis al parque de atracciones". Informó Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Más bien mi hija la está utilizando como excusa para llevarse a un amigo al parque de atracciones". Enfatizó la palabra amigo y puso los ojos en blanco el escritor.

"Chica lista". Dijo Lannie mientras jugaba con la pequeña Sarah.

"Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia". Comentó Rick enfurruñado.

"Pues vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote". Dijo Kate besando la mejilla de su marido.

Espo volvió a la mesa con las dos cervezas y le pasó una a Lannie que le guiñó el ojo agradecida y bebió un trago.

"¿Brindamos?". Propuso el escritor alzando su botella de cerveza.

"¿Brindar?". Preguntó Espo frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí". Respondió Rick sonriendo al ver que Kate también alzaba su botella.

"¿Por qué hay que brindar?". Preguntó Ryan alzando aún así también la suya, siendo imitado por el resto.

"Por todos nosotros, por la amistad que nos une, por el amor y por los frutos que nos da el amor". Dijo sonriente acercando su botella al centro para que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

El restó chocó sus botellas con la de Castle y bebieron de ellas.

"¿Frutos del amor?". Preguntó Espo sarcástico. "¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza o el estar casado con Beckett te pone tonto?". Se burló el moreno.

"Creo que más bien es lo segundo". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y agarró la mano de Kate bajo la mesa. "Eso y que tenemos algo que contaros".

Beckett se mordió el labio con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Lannie primero y después al resto de sus compañeros y amigos que los miraban expectantes. "Estoy embarazada". Informó ampliando su sonrisa.

Lannie pegó un pequeño grito todavía con Sarah en brazos. A pesar de que ella ya sospechaba algo, le hacía mucha ilusión que su amiga diera ese paso en la relación con el escritor. Le pasó la niña a su madre y abrazó a la pareja dándoles la enhorabuena. Después, fue Jenny la que los felicitó y comentó con Kate lo bonito que sería sentir crecer dentro de ella a su futuro bebé.

Ryan le dio la mano a Castle felicitándolo y después abrazó a Kate con cariño. Espo fue el último en felicitarles, pero no por eso lo hizo con menos entusiasmo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el trabajo, Beckett?". Preguntó Ryan una vez que hubieron terminado las felicitaciones.

"Seguiré trabajando hasta que pueda. Eso sí, tendréis que salir más vosotros y andaré con más cuidado".

"Nosotros te cubriremos jefa". Dijo Espo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias chicos". Sonrió la inspectora agarrando con fuerza la mano de su marido. Se sentía contenta, feliz y las reacciones de sus amigos le habían dado más felicidad todavía.

"Nosotros también tenemos una noticia que daros". Dijo Lannie mirando a Espo de reojo.

"Que estáis juntos ya lo sabemos". Se adelantó Ryan que recibió un codazo de Espo.

"Sí, eso ya sabemos que lo suponíais". Dijo Lannie.

"¿No estarás tú también embarazada?". Se aventuró a adivinar Jenny.

"Ay, no. Eso todavía no". Dijo la forense.

"¿Entonces?". Preguntó Kate con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

La doctora Parish alzó su mano y les enseñó un pequeño anillo en su dedo índice. Todos abrieron la boca al verlo y entender lo que la pareja intentaba decirles.

"¡¿Os vais a casar?!". Dijo Beckett un poco más alto de lo normal a causa de la sorpresa.

"Sí". Respondió contenta Lannie. "Me lo acaba de proponer y, por supuesto, he aceptado". Sonrió a los demás, pero sobre todo a Espósito.

Ryan palmeó la espalda del moreno. "Felicidades bro".

Todos felicitaron al futuro matrimonio y entre risas y charlas animadas siguieron tomando algunas cervezas más hasta que se les hizo un poco tarde, sobre todo a Ryan y a Jenny que tenían que dar de cenar a la pequeña.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y cada pareja se volvió a su casa a terminar de disfrutar del fin de semana para volver a trabajar el lunes con las pilas cargadas.

 **Bueno, una boda más a la vista y ya todos saben que Beckett está embarazada. ¿Cómo seguirá todo esto?**


	63. Chapter 63

**¿Les damos un poquito de marcha a los chicos?**

"¡Lo tenemos!". Exclamó Espósito levantándose de su mesa y acercándose con rapidez a la de Beckett, seguido por Ryan.

"¿Dónde está?". Preguntó la inspectora poniéndose en pie.

"Una patrulla acaba de verlo en Chinatown". Informó el moreno colocándose la chaqueta.

"Bien, vayamos a por él". Se puso la chaqueta ella también y junto a los detectives y Castle bajaron en el ascensor para montarse en sus coches e ir a detener al sospechoso del caso que tenían entre manos.

Beckett condujo por detrás del coche de Espo siguiéndolo con maestría en todas sus maniobras. Cuando llegaron, estacionaron sus coches donde pudieron y los cuatro se bajaron.

"Me acaban de avisar de que ha entrado en ese café". Señaló Ryan el lugar del que hablaba. "Parece que iba con prisa".

"¿Tiene puerta de atrás?". Preguntó Beckett observando el lugar.

"Sí". Informó Espósito.

"Espo, tú conmigo por detrás. Ryan, tú por delante". Empezó a caminar hacia el café pero no pudo continuar porque una mano la agarró del brazo. "¿Qué pasa?". Se giró para ver quién de los tres la agarraba y se mordió el labio al ver cómo Castle la miraba.

"Ponte el chaleco". Pidió el escritor con tono preocupado.

"Castle, no tenemos tiempo. O entramos ya, o se nos escapa". Respondió con tono serio y se soltó del brazo de él encaminándose a la parte de atrás con Espósito.

Rick suspiró con frustración y apretó los puños antes de seguir a Kate y Javier.

Ryan esperó a que los otros tres estuvieran posicionados en la parte trasera del local y, comunicados por unos micrófonos y auriculares, contaron hasta tres e irrumpieron en el local.

"¡Policía! ¡Que nadie se mueva!". Gritaron Espósito y Ryan que iban a la cabeza, cada uno desde una punta del café.

Beckett entró tras Espósito seguida de cerca por Castle. Visualizó rápidamente al sospechoso que intentaba encaminarse hacia los cuartos de baño.

"Espo, por la izquierda". Ordenó a su compañero y éste pronto entendió a qué se refería y salió corriendo tras el sospechoso. Kate lo siguió también empuñando su arma contra él.

"¡Quietos o le disparo!". Gritó el sospechoso sacando una pistola de su mochila y apuntando el cañón a una camarera del lugar.

Beckett y Espósito se pararon en seco ante sus amenazas.

"Baja el arma, Andrew. No tienes escapatoria. Hacerle daño a ella sólo empeorará tu situación". Intentó convencerlo Beckett dando un paso al frente con suavidad para acercarse a él.

"¡Quieta!". Gritó Andrew agarrando a la chica del pelo y acercándole más la pistola al cuerpo.

"Está bien. Me paro. Pero nadie tiene que salir herido de aquí". Siguió hablando la detective mientras sentía como tras ella se colocaban Espósito y Castle.

Ryan aprovechó la ventaja que tenía al haber entrado por el otro lado para acercarse por la espalda de Andrew, despacio, con intención de inmovilizarlo y que no lograra hacerle daño a la chica. Sin embargo, la camarera notó la presencia del policía tras ellos y no pudo evitar moverse algo nerviosa y deseando que todo saliera bien. El sospechoso, lo notó y se giró para ver a Ryan, soltando a la chica por la sorpresa. La camarera corrió cuanto pudo hasta ponerse a salvo y cuando Ryan reaccionó para lanzarse sobre Andrew y le agarró el brazo para quitarle la pistola, éste se revolvió y sin querer apretó el gatillo haciendo que la pistola disparara.

"¡Kate!". Gritó el escritor ante aquel panorama y aún sin saber exactamente qué trayectoria tomaría la bala, la empujó para ponerse delante de ella.

Ryan consiguió tirar al suelo a Andrew y entre él y Espósito lo esposaron quitándole la pistola.

Beckett se encontraba en el suelo. Había caído no muy fuerte tras el ligero empujón de Castle y ni siquiera se había hecho daño. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su vientre, que empezaba a ligeramente abultado tras los tres meses y medio de embarazo. Intentó moverse pero notó que tenía el cuerpo del escritor sobre ella inmovilizándola. Inmediatamente sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se saltaba varios latidos al pensar que él hubiera podido recibir el balazo.

"¡Castle!". Pronunció la inspectora sentándose en el suelo y viendo a Rick tumbado, bocabajo. Tocó su espalda con la mano temblorosa.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien". Murmuró el escritor intentando incorporarse y fallando en el intento ante un intenso dolor en el hombro derecho. "¡Ay!". No pudo evitar quejarse dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el suelo.

"Rick…". Susurró con angustia Kate poniéndose de rodillas e inclinándose hacia él. "¿Te ha dado?". Preguntó preocupada y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio un charco de sangre alrededor del hombro derecho de él. "¡Espo, llama a una ambulancia!". Gritó sin levantar siquiera la vista y acariciando el pelo de Castle. "No te muevas, ¿vale?".

"Kate". Dijo él consiguiendo darse la vuelta a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho. Hizo una mueca de dolor al volver a tumbarse en el suelo. Apretó los ojos ante el dolor pero no se quejó. Con el brazo izquierdo, buscó la mano de Kate y entrelazó sus dedos apretándosela ligeramente.

"Lo siento.. lo siento…". Susurró ella agarrando la mano de Rick con sus dos manos y mirándole a los ojos angustiada, preocupada.

"Tranquila, estoy bien". Carraspeó ligeramente para intentar disimular el dolor.

"La ambulancia está en camino". Informó Ryan cuando Espo se llevó al sospechoso detenido. "¿Cómo estás?". Preguntó preocupado a Castle.

"No os vais a librar tan fácilmente de mí". Bromeó el escritor sin soltar la mano de Kate.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni de apretar su mano y acariciársela suavemente. Sus ojos estaban empezando a empañarse a causa de las lágrimas que ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera puesto el chaleco y hubiera andado con más cuidado… Se mordió fuerte el labio perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus miedos y sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Rick. De repente, su mirada se dirigió a la herida y sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, quedándose únicamente en sujetador y se la puso sobre la herida de bala presionando ligeramente.

Castle cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la presión que ella hacía en la herida y trató de no moverse ni quejarse. Aunque doliera, sabía que ella estaba actuando con razón y que lo mejor era intentar que no siguiera perdiendo tanta sangre.

"Todo va a salir bien". Prometió ella volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. "Te lo prometo". Susurró con labios temblorosos a causa del llanto.

"Lo sé… No pienso dejar que cuides tú sola del bebé". Sonrió ligeramente empezando a sentir que se mareaba y se quedaba dormido.

"Aguanta Rick, por favor". Pidió con más angustia al notar que cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pocos minutos después, llegó la ambulancia y con rapidez inmovilizaron y se llevaron a Castle al hospital más cercano. Beckett, se subió con él y no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Al llegar al hospital, Kate se tuvo que separar de él para que lo atendieran en condiciones. El doctor encargado de Castle le prometió que le avisaría en cuanto hubieran evaluado la gravedad de la herida. Caminó nerviosa por el pasillo en el que se había tenido que separar de Rick, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de que había utilizado su camiseta para tapar la herida de él y seguía únicamente en sujetador. Pero la angustia y los nervios que tenía no le dejaban ni sentir frío.

Jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos sobre sus labios. Nunca había sido de morderse las uñas ante situaciones límite, pero en aquel momento deseaba hacerlo, aunque se estaba intentando reprimir. De pronto empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la pared sintiendo que se empezaba a marear. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano libre al pecho, tratando de acomodar su respiración, coger aire. Pero casi le resultaba imposible.

Una enfermera se acercó rápidamente a ella y enseguida la hizo sentarse en una silla de ruedas. La detective obedeció sin dudar. Tenía miedo de caerse allí mismo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni pensar. La atendieron lo más rápido que pudieron, llevándola a un box y haciendo que se recostara sobre una camilla para que estuviera más tranquila. Le administraron un calmante suave que al de pocos minutos comenzó a hacer efecto y su respiración se fue normalizando.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas, estaba tumbada en una camilla y se sujetaba el pecho con una mano y el abdomen con la otra, inconscientemente. Cogió aire con profundidad una vez más hasta que sintió que podía respirar con normalidad. Miró a los sanitarios que la habían atendido y tragó saliva. Ella no había sido así, no había montado nunca un espectáculo, no demostraba sus sentimientos ni se dejaba llevar por ellos. Pero en los últimos tiempos, algo dentro de ella había cambiado. Algo que ahora le permitía expresar sus sentimientos, miedos y dudas con mayor facilidad. Y ese algo, tenía nombre propio: Richard Castle. Respiró más calmada un par de veces y se incorporó en la camilla.

"¿Co… cómo está mi marido?". Preguntó mirando a la enfermera.

"Le están atendiendo, no se preocupe que está en buenas manos". Le tranquilizó la joven. "¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien? Usted debería descansar".

"No, no. Estoy bien". Se sentó en la camilla mordiéndose el labio. "Sólo ha sido… una pequeña crisis". Suspiró volviendo a coger aire despacio.

El médico que atendía a Castle entró en el box donde aún estaba Kate. "¿Usted es la mujer del señor Castle?". Preguntó mirándola.

"Sí, sí, soy yo". Respondió ella con nerviosismo. "¿Cómo está, doctor?".

"Esté tranquila. Está estable. Afortunadamente no ha perdido demasiada sangre". Kate respiró con algo de alivio. "Tenemos que llevarlo a quirófano para extraer la bala y reconstruir lo que haya podido dañar, pero se pondrá bien". Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella se mordió con más fuerza el labio respirando con alivio.

"¿Puedo verlo antes de que se lo lleven?". Pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

"Se encuentra dormido, pero le dejo 5 minutos con él".

"Gracias". Respondió secándose las lágrimas y bajándose de la camilla con cuidado. Aún se sentía algo débil a causa del ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido.

Siguió al doctor hasta donde estaba Rick y se acercó con cuidado a su lado. Agarró su mano tentativa, como si no quisiera lastimarlo. "Amor…". Susurró sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos. "Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Soy una cabezota, lo sé. Lo siento…". Se inclinó para besar su frente con mucho mimo. "Te prometo que a partir de ahora te haré caso. Me cuidaré, tendré cuidado. Y cuidaré también de ti". Apretó su mano con cariño se secó las lágrimas inspirando hondo. Vio cómo un celador se acercaba a la camilla para empezar a trasladarlo. Acarició su cabeza con suavidad. "Te amo…". Murmuró muy cerca de sus labios sin llegar a besárselos y tras unos segundos en aquella posición, se separó de él con cierta dificultad. Soltó su mano y dejó que se lo llevaran a quirófano.

Se fue a la cafetería caminando cabizbaja, jugueteando nerviosa con su anillo de casada. El médico le había dicho que tardarían a lo sumo un par de horas. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y tomó el móvil de su bolso. Vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros e incluso de Lannie. Suspiró buscó en la agenda el nombre de su padre.

"¡Katie!". Contestó su padre contento por recibir una llamada de su hija.

"Hola papá". Murmuró Kate mordiéndose fuerte el labio. Quería parecer fuerte, aunque sabía que su tono de voz la delataría.

"Kate, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?". Preguntó con preocupación el abogado.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Es… Rick, estoy en el hospital". Tragó saliva y apretó los labios antes de volver a continuar.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?".

"Le han disparado en el hombro… Se lo acaban de llevar a quirófano". Informó lo mejor que pudo. "Necesito que vayas a recoger a Alyson al colegio". Pidió mordiéndose fuerte el labio. "Voy a llamar ahora a Martha y Alexis para que vengan".

"No te preocupes hija. Yo recojo a la niña y luego nos pasamos por allí".

Kate sonrió ligeramente ante la preocupación de su padre. "Estoy bien papá. Sólo… un poco nerviosa. Todo… fue mi culpa". Suspiró.

"No digas eso Kate. El único culpable es quien le disparó. Intenta tranquilizarte y comer algo mientras esperas. No puedes descuidarte en tu estado". Aconsejó su padre.

"Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Ahora me comeré un sandwich".

"Está bien. Te llamó más adelante".

"Gracias papá".

"De nada, cariño". Ambos sonrieron ligeramente y cortaron la comunicación.

Beckett se pidió un sandwich con un zumo. Tenía el estómago cerrado pero coincidía con su padre. Tenía que cuidarse y comer algo. Mientras esperaba a que se lo sirvieran, llamó a Martha y le informó de que Castle había tenido un pequeño accidente y que estaba en el hospital. Le pidió también que le trajera una camiseta puesto que la suya estaba inservible. Agradeció que hubieran terminado ya la mudanza y haber acomodado todas sus cosas en el loft.

La actriz prometió estar allí en media hora y Kate se quedó más tranquila sabiendo que no estaría sola esperando. Mientras Martha llegaba, se armó nuevamente de valor y decidió llamar a Alexis. Se sabía casi de memoria el horario de la joven en la universidad y sabía que por aquel día no tenía más clases.

Al tercer tono la pelirroja respondió a su llamada. "¡Kate!". Saludó contenta. "¿Qué tal?".

"Hola Alexis". Respondió la inspectora sintiéndose más culpable todavía por lo que había pasado con Castle. Si no hubiera sido por su culpa, su padre no habría recibido aquel disparo.

"Kate…". Dijo la joven tras notarla rara. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, yo estoy bien…". Susurró. "Alexis, tienes que prometerme que no te vas a poner nerviosa porque él está bien".

"Kate, ¿qué ha pasado?". Preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Tu padre… ha sufrido un pequeño accidente. Le están operando ahora mismo pero se va a poner bien". Informó intentando controlar las lágrimas.

"Salgo para allí ahora mismo. No te muevas de allí Kate, por favor". Pidió colgando con rapidez para prepararse y salir corriendo hacia el hospital. Gracias Dios había podido convencer a su padre de que le dejara sacarse el carnet de conducir y llevarse uno de los coches del escritor. Así llegaría mucho antes.

Cuando la joven entró casi corriendo en el hospital, se encontró a Kate y a su abuela sentadas en la sala de espera. Ninguna hablaba. Martha estaba inclinada hacia delante con un codo apoyado en su pierna y la otra mano sobre la pierna de Kate. Y la inspectora, estaba echada hacia atrás en la silla, dejando reposar su espalda, con una mano sobre la de Martha y la otra sobre su abdomen.

"¡Abuela, Kate!". Saludó la joven en cuanto llegó.

Beckett se puso en pie rápidamente y se abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja. Alexis correspondió al abrazo con fuerza. Kate besó su mejilla y la soltó para que pudiera saludar a su abuela. Martha y Alexis se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo y la actriz se movió un lugar en las sillas para dejar a Alexis en medio.

"¿Cómo está?". Preguntó.

"Le están operando". Respondió Kate. "No creo que tarden mucho más". Volvió a sentarse en la silla con una mano en su aún casi plana tripa y la otra en la pierna de Alexis.

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó la adolescente apretando la mano de Kate.

"No creo que eso importe ahora demasiado". Respondió Martha antes de que Kate pudiera decir nada.

La inspectora miró a la actriz y después a Alexis y negó. "Sí que importa". Cogió aire mordiéndose el labio y bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo para responder. "Tu padre se abalanzó sobre mí para evitar que una bala me diera. Y la recibió él en el hombro". Se secó la lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Alexis la abrazó con fuerza. "No es tu culpa Kate". Contestó adivinando lo que la inspectora no podía dejar de pensar.

"En realidad sí que lo es". Se abrazó a la joven. "No le hice caso. Me tendría que haber puesto el chaleco y así habría evitado todo esto".

"Pues yo creo que aunque llevaras el chaleco puesto, él habría reaccionado igual". Comentó la joven. "Ya sabes cómo es de protector, Kate. Y contigo sobre todo". Besó su mejilla con cariño. "Él es así. Y por eso lo queremos como lo queremos". Le sonrió a la inspectora con cariño.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa con más debilidad y cerró los ojos sintiéndose reconfortada por el abrazo y las palabras de Alexis. Tal vez tenía razón.

Poco rato después, un médico salió a buscarlas. "¿Familiares de Richard Castle?".

"Nosotras". Contestó Kate poniéndose en pie rápidamente y agarrando la mano de Alexis. "¿Cómo está?". Preguntó con ansias de saber su estado.

"Fuera de peligro". Anunció con una sonrisa el doctor y las tres respiraron aliviadas. "La intervención ha salido muy bien. Hemos podido sacar la bala sin problema y por suerte, los músculos que tocó en su camino se podrán recuperar. Necesitará algo de rehabilitación, pero pronto podrá volver a hacer vida normal".

"¿Podemos verlo?". Preguntó esta vez Alexis.

"Lo están acomodando en una habitación. En cuanto terminen una enfermera vendrá a buscaros".

"Gracias doctor". Dijo Kate con una pequeña sonrisa abrazando a Alexis por los hombros.

Las tres mujeres volvieron a sentarse a esperar a que las llevaran a ver a Rick. Beckett recibió una llamada de Espósito y la atendió explicándole que Castle ya estaba fuera de peligro. El detective prometió que más tarde se pasarían Lannie, Ryan y él para verlos.

La misma enfermera que había atendido a Kate con el ataque de ansiedad se acercó para llevarlas a la habitación de Castle. Martha y Alexis entraron rápidas y la enfermera frenó a Kate antes de que entrara.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?". Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

"Mejor, mucho mejor. Gracias". Sonrió la inspectora mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación deseando entrar.

"Bien, me alegro. Su marido no tardará mucho en despertarse. Cuídense". Le dijo la chica y después se fue para dejarla entrar.

Kate entró en la habitación y vio a Martha y Alexis al lado derecho de Castle, agarrando su mano y acariciando su frente. Se acercó despacio por el otro lado y agarró la mano izquierda del escritor.

"Me ha dicho la enfermera que no tardará mucho en despertarse". Informó sin poder dejar de mirarle y acariciar los mechones de pelo de su frente.

"Kate". La llamó Alexis.

"Dime". Alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

"En cuanto se despierte y veas que está bien, te llevo a casa para que descanses".

Kate se quedó mirando a la joven y después alternó su mirada entre la actriz y Alexis. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y asintió. "Está bien… Así veo también a Aly".

"¿Dónde está la niña?". Preguntó Martha.

"Con mi padre". Contestó Kate volviendo a fijar la vista en Rick que empezaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

"Kate…". Murmuró el escritor casi inaudiblemente. Pero la inspectora lo escuchó y entendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Estoy aquí". Susurró agachándose un poco para besar su frente. "No te muevas mucho anda…". Apretó su mano buena con ternura.

El escritor poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y consiguió enfocar primero a Kate y después a su madre y a Alexis. Les sonrió a las tres con un poco de debilidad y apretó como pudo, con su mano derecha, la mala, la mano de Alexis.

"¿Cómo estás, papá?". Le acarició la mano.

"Rodeado de las tres mujeres más bonitas del mundo". Bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa. Dirigió la mirada a Kate que no dejaba de mirarlo ni de agarrar su mano con ternura.

"Creo que está perfectamente". Sonrió Martha ante la broma de su hijo.

"Menos mal…". Susurró Kate mordiéndose el labio y besando la mano de Rick.

"¿Estás bien?". Le preguntó el escritor a su mujer. Se había quedado preocupado, a pesar de haber conseguido interponerse entre la bala y el cuerpo de Kate.

"Ahora que veo tus ojos, sí". Se inclinó suavemente para besar sus labios con ternura. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del roce de sus labios.

"Mejor os dejamos solos un poco". Dijo Martha agarrando a Alexis del brazo para salir de la habitación.

"Kate". Le dijo Alexis desde la puerta. La inspectora la miró sin soltar la mano de Castle. "Diez minutos". Avisó y Kate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ey". La saludó el escritor con una pequeña sonrisa levantando su mano buena y acariciándole la mejilla.

"Ey". Le devolvió el saludo cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias y suspiró con amor. Abrió los ojos unos segundos después con cierta culpabilidad.

Él lo notó y bajó la mano hasta agarrar la de ella y apretársela con cariño. "No fue tu culpa".

Kate bajó la cabeza sintiendo nuevamente cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para escaparse. "Sí que lo fue. Lo siento, Rick. Soy… demasiado cabezota". Suspiró esta vez dejando que las lágrimas salieran. "Te tendría que haber hecho caso, haberme puesto el chaleco". Apretó la mano de él con cierta fuerza.

"Kate…". La llamó él con suavidad y ella elevó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Aunque hubieras llevado el chaleco puesto, habría actuado exactamente igual". Afirmó besando su mano con suavidad. "No sabía hacia donde saldría la bala y por si acaso, habría actuado igual". La miró a los ojos con intensidad. "Así que no, no fue culpa tuya".

Kate se mordió el labio con fuerza y se sentó en una silla alta al lado de él, sin soltarle la mano.

"Acércate y dame un beso, por favor". Pidió con mimo y ella sonrió acercándose hasta sus labios y besándolo suavemente. "¿Cómo estás, Kate?". Preguntó tras el dulce beso.

"Bien, ahora estoy bien". Le sonrió secándose las lágrimas. "Estuve muy preocupada, tuve un pequeño ataque de ansiedad… Pero se me pasó rápido y ahora estoy tranquila". Apretó su mano con cariño. "Incluso me he obligado a comer un sándwich y a beber un zumo". Rick sonrió con cariño. "Y Alexis me va a llevar ahora a casa para que descanse un poco". Informó.

"Bien hecho".

"Pero pienso volver en unas horas".

"Te echaré de menos". Le sonrió el escritor.

"Y yo a ti". Volvió a besarlo con ternura y durante el beso, Rick soltó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre el abdomen de Kate. La inspectora sintió un dulce escalofrío recorrerla de arriba abajo al sentir sus caricias en su tripa y sonrió ampliamente.

Unos minutos después, Alexis entró para llevarse a Kate a casa. Allí estaban Jim y Alyson esperándola. Kate le contó a su padre por encima lo que había pasado y éste prometió quedarse con la niña para que pudiera descansar y después volver a ver a Rick.

 **Un pequeño-gran accidente que afortunadamente ha terminado en un susto.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Aunque ya os aviso que no quedan muchos más eh! Esta historia está acercándose a su fin! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**¡Buenas!**

 **Vamos a seguir un poquito más! :)**

"¡Papá!". Gritó Alyson cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó corriendo para ir a abrazar al escritor que llegaba a casa tras haber pasado 3 días en el hospital.

"Hola pequeña". Respondió sonriente él agachándose para que la niña pudiera abrazarlo, con cuidado de no pegarla demasiado a su brazo malo, sujeto por un cabestrillo.

"Aly, cariño. Ten cuidado y no le abraces muy fuerte que le puedes hacer daño en la herida". Aconsejó Kate entrando detrás del escritor y cerrando la puerta del loft.

"Tranquila que no me hace daño". Dijo Rick guiñándole el ojo a Alyson que se abrazaba a Kate un rato después de haberlo abrazado a él.

"¿Te duele mucho?". Preguntó la niña agarrándose a la mano de él y conduciéndolo al sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

Castle caminó hasta el sofá sonriendo dejándose llevar por Alyson y se sentó con ella. "Ahora mismo no. Pero todavía no puedo hacer muchos movimientos con el brazo. Tengo que tenerlo reposando un tiempo". Informó con cariño.

Mientras la niña y Rick charlaban en el sofá, Kate se acercó a la cocina para saludar a Martha que estaba concentrada preparando la cena. "¿Ha llegado ya Alexis a la universidad?". Preguntó mientras picoteaba algo de fruta que había sobre la mesa.

"Sí. Me acaba de llamar justo antes de que vosotros llegarais. Iba a repasar un poco las asignaturas que se ha perdido estos días y después a dormir. Ha hablado un rato con Alyson y me ha dicho que mañana os llamará a vosotros para ver qué tal sigue Richard". Dijo Martha.

"Bien. Gracias Martha". Le sonrió agradecida. "¿Cuándo sale tu avión?".

"Mañana temprano". Informó la actriz. "Estaré fuera unos 10 días. Pero prometedme que si pasa algo, me llamaréis". Alzó las cejas mirando a Kate.

"Prometido. Pero espero no tener que llamarte porque algo pase". Sonrió guiñándole un ojo y tras coger otro pedazo de fruta se encaminó a su habitación.

Estaba agotada. Había estado esos 3 días yendo a trabajar, llamando a Rick cada rato para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y pasando con él las tardes en el hospital para después ir a casa a dormir y vuelta a empezar. Y ese día había sido especialmente agotador en comisaría. Decidió que se daría un relajante baño de espuma mientras su suegra terminaba la cena. Se desvistió mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente. Cerró el grifo, echó unas sales al agua y antes de meterse en la bañera, se miró al espejo. Se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos se focalizaron en su abdomen. Sonrió colocándose las dos manos en la tripa y soltó un suave suspiro. Aún no notaba nada, ni apenas se le notaba. Pero el simple hecho de saber que dentro de ella nacía el fruto de su amor con Rick, la llenaba de vida, de felicidad.

Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de él pegarse a su espalda y su brazo sano abrazarla por la cintura desde detrás hasta colocar la mano sobre las de ella, sobre su barriga.

"¿Vas a darte un baño?". Preguntó en un susurro el escritor.

"Sí". Le sonrió a través del espejo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Lo necesito antes de cenar".

Rick besó su cabeza con ternura apretando el abrazo un poco más. "Entonces te dejo que te relajes". Le sonrió también a través del espejo y se movió con intención de soltarla y dejar que se tomara el baño.

Pero Kate agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos y se giró para quedar frente a él. Le sonrió ampliamente y tras ponerse ligeramente de puntillas besó sus labios. "Gracias…". Susurró con cariño.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó hablando también con voz baja, sonriente.

"Por estar conmigo, por darme fuerzas siempre, por haber hecho posible esto". Llevó la mano de él hasta su tripa y ambos sonrieron tontamente. "Me ha hecho falta estar al borde de perderte, pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo que ir con más cuidado, cuidarme y ahora también cuidarte a ti. Al menos hasta que te recuperes del todo".

"Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y para el bebé". Susurró él apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca. "Lo sé...".

Acarició la tripa de Kate con ternura, rozó su nariz con la de ella, besó sus labios suavemente y se separó un poco de su cara para mirarla a los ojos. "Date ese baño que te esperamos para cenar".

"No tardaré mucho". Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando él la soltó, se metió en la bañera echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajara en el agua caliente.

Cenaron los cuatro y Martha se fue pronto a su casa para descansar. Alyson se quedó viendo la tele un rato sentada en el sofá con RIck y Kate recogió los platos de la cena para después unirse con ellos en el sofá.

"Mami". Dijo la niña acurrucada en el pecho de Rick con las piernas apoyadas sobre las de Kate.

"Dime cielo". Le sonrió con cariño.

"Cuando nazca el bebé, ¿con quién dormirá?". Se colocó bien el sofá, sentada entre los dos y puso una mano en el vientre de Kate.

Ella sonrió y llevó también su mano hasta su vientre, agarrando la de Aly con cariño. "Al principio tendrá que dormir con nosotros porque será muy pequeñín. Pero después tendrá su propio cuarto".

"¿Dormirá en la cama con vosotros?". Preguntó dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kate.

"No princesa". Respondió con cariño abrazándola para pegarla más a ella. "Dormirá en su cunita".

La niña preció contentarse con aquella respuesta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida entre los brazos de Kate.

Rick las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició el pelo de Alyson y besó su cabeza. "Se ha quedado dormida…". Susurró mirando a Kate.

"Sí…". Habló bajito también ella sonriendo a Rick.

"Déjala dormir aquí". Sugirió el escritor. "Yo no puedo cargar con ella y tú no deberías hacerlo". Se acercó más a ellas para besar los labios de Kate. "El sofá es suficientemente grande para ella".

"Está bien". Se movió con cuidado para no despertarla y se puso en pie tumbándola en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín. Cogió una manta y la arropó con cariño. "¿Vamos a la cama?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a Rick, poniéndose frente a él y agachándose para besar sus labios.

"Vamos a la cama". Corroboró el escritor levantándose del sofá. Agarró a su mujer por la cintura para pegarla a él y besó sus labios repetidas veces. Ambos sonrieron. "¿Trabajas este fin de semana?". Preguntó caminando con ella agarrada.

"Estoy de guardia. Pero si hay suerte y no me necesitan, no me llamarán". Sonrió apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro sano cuando se sentaron en la cama. "¿Tendrás que hacer rehabilitación para el brazo?". Preguntó cerrando los ojos en la misma postura.

"Es probable. Pero no creo que tarde más de un mes en estar al cien por cien". Besó su pelo tiernamente. "Y ahora, deja de preocuparte por mi brazo y vamos a dormir. Que tienes que estar agotada". Se levantó del borde de la cama para meterse entre las sábanas.

Kate lo imitó acurrucándose de inmediato en él, intentando no hacerle daño. "La verdad es que sí, estoy cansada". Murmuró cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano sobre el pecho del escritor.

"Pues a descansar". La apretó con el brazo bueno para acomodarla mejor y cerró él también los ojos, quedándose dormido poco después que ella.

* * *

Un mes después de que Castle se interpusiera entre la bala y el cuerpo de Kate, el escritor, que había estado yendo a rehabilitación varios días a la semana, prácticamente había recuperado la movilidad total de su brazo. Además, cada vez volvía a pasar más tiempo en comisaría ayudando a los chicos y a Beckett en su trabajo.

Por su parte, la inspectora Beckett había dejado atrás las náuseas y los malestares a causa del embarazo. En el trabajo no se excedía ni un solo día. Intentaba no salir tanto y si lo hacía, siempre andaba con más cuidado, sin olvidarse ni una sola vez de su chaleco. Su barriga estaba cada vez más pronunciada pero ella se sentía bien. Seguía haciendo algo de deporte algunas mañanas, pero siempre en su justa medida.

Con todo el tema de la rehabilitación de Castle, apenas habían sacado tiempo para los dos. Además, el escritor se iba de la comisaría todas las tardes para poder recoger a Alyson del colegio y estar con ella en casa hasta que llegara Beckett después de trabajar.

Aquella tarde Rick estaba en casa con la niña, ayudándola a hacer sus deberes y le había prometido que si terminaba pronto irían a recoger a Kate a comisaría y cenarían fuera después de dar un paseo por Central Park. Así que Aly se puso manos a la obra deseando acabar sus deberes cuanto antes.

Kate estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, concentrada rellenando algo de papeleo. Ese era su día a día desde el susto que se llevaron cuando Castle recibió el balazo por ella. Era aburrido pero prefería eso a volver a correr ningún riesgo y salir lastimada ella o su marido.

Tras un buen rato dedicándose al papeleo, su concentración empezó a bajar. Se mordió el labio leyendo una línea por tercera vez y sin llegar a enterarse de la mitad de lo que ahí decía. Suspiró con resignación y decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso. Para ello, agarró una revista que Lannie le había comprado para los ratos en los que se aburría y se fue a la sala de descanso a tomarse un té mientras la ojeaba.

Tuvo que apoyar la taza de té sobre la mesa cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una imagen del interior de la revista. Su estómago dio un vuelco al leer el pie de foto. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y apretó el puño con fuerza para no llorar. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo ni leyendo. Dejó la taza allí mismo, en mitad de la mesa, agarró la revista arrugándola un poco y salió casi corriendo hacia su escritorio, cogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso y largándose de la comisaría lo más rápido que pudo. Sus compañeros vieron cómo se iba y aunque la llamaron, no consiguieron detenerla ni saber qué ocurría.

Kate llegó a la calle y decidió dejar allí el coche. Necesitaba caminar, que le diera el aire. Ni siquiera se puso la chaqueta, a pesar de que las temperaturas no eran muy altas. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, y casi sin darse cuenta, acabó en Central Park, donde solía ir cuando sentía que su vida se quebraba o cuando tenía que hacer una difícil decisión. Se sentó en la hierba, sobre su chaqueta para que no se le humedeciera el pantalón y se acurrucó en sí misma contemplando cómo el aire mecía las hojas de los árboles. Sentía la necesidad de estar sola, pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Poco rato después de que Beckett se hubiera ido, llegó Castle a la comisaría con Alyson de la mano. Se acercaron al escritorio de Kate encontrándolo vacío. Rick vio que tenía todavía papeles sobre la mesa y que no había apagado el ordenador. Supuso entonces que estaría o en el baño o tomándose un descanso.

Ryan y Espo los vieron desde sus sillas. Si bien habían sospechado que algo pasaba cuando vieron salir a Beckett corriendo sin decir nada, ahora al ver a Castle allí con la niña, lo corroboraban. Se miraron entre sorprendidos y preocupados entre ellos y Ryan fue quien se levantó y se acercó a saludarlos. "Hey, ¡hola!". Se agachó sonriendo a la pequeña.

"Hola tío Kevin". Saludó la niña abrazándolo con cariño.

Espo también se levantó y se acercó. Castle los saludó también y tras echar un vistazo en la sala de descanso y comprobar que estaba vacía, se dirigió a sus compañeros y amigos. "¿Y Beckett?".

Espo cogió a la niña de la mano y sin decir nada, pero mirando a Ryan se alejó con ella a la sala de descanso para que el escritor y el detective pudieran hablar tranquilos.

"¿No ha ido a casa?". Devolvió la pregunta Ryan.

"¿A casa?". Preguntó Rick frunciendo el ceño. "No. Venimos de allí. ¿Se ha ido hace mucho?".

"Hará una media hora". Confirmó el detective tras mirar la hora en su reloj. "Ve a buscarla, bro". Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Rick. "Parecía nerviosa y preocupada. Salió corriendo después de tomarse un té". Informó con una mueca de preocupación al ver la cara de Rick y pensando que algo podría pasarle a Kate.

"¿Salió corriendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de irse?". Preguntó a cada segundo más preocupado mientras sacaba el móvil y la llamaba al suyo.

El teléfono de Beckett comenzó a sonar sobre su escritorio y el escritor se acercó allí y suspiró cuando entendió que se lo había dejado.

"No lo sé. Se fue a tomarse un descanso. Se sentó allí con una revista y salió corriendo al de un rato".

Castle se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando pensar qué podría haber pasado y dónde podría estar. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Y si no se encontraba bien y había ido al médico? ¿O a Alexis? No, se lo habría dicho. Desde el accidente siempre se contaban todo, hasta el detalle más pequeño e insignificante. Pero ¿y si no quería preocuparlo y por eso se lo había ocultado?. Suspiró con frustración y miró a la niña que charlaba entretenida con el moreno en la sala de descanso. No podía ir a buscarla con ella pero tampoco tenía con quién dejarla.

Ryan giró la cabeza para saber a qué miraba y comprendió su problema. "No te preocupes, nosotros nos quedamos con ella. Hemos terminado nuestro horario y el papeleo está todo hecho. Ve a buscarla". Palmeó su hombro para darle ánimo.

"Sí, gracias chicos. En cuanto la encuentre os llamo". Cogió el móvil de Beckett de su escritorio y salió de la comisaría con la cabeza echa un lío.

¿Dónde la buscaba? ¿Dónde estaría? Miró a ambos lados de la calle y empezó a caminar hacia la calle en la que habían vivido en el piso que alquilaron. Aunque se habían mudado al loft, aún no habían dejado el alquiler, por si Alexis o Martha lo necesitaban. A lo mejor estaba allí.

De camino a aquel piso fue llamando a todos los hospitales de la zona y preguntó por ella. Pero no había constancia de Kate en ninguno de ellos. Aquello, en cierta forma lo tranquilizó. Significaba que no le pasaba nada físico, ni a ella ni al bebé. Sino Beckett no habría dudado en ir a urgencias. Pero por otra parte, lo inquietó aún más pues se le estaban empezando a agotar las ideas de dónde podría estar.

Llegó al piso y llamó a la puerta insistentemente. No obtuvo repuesta. Abrió con sus llaves y encontró el piso tal y como lo habían dejado ellos: vacío. Por si acaso entró y la buscó en todos los rincones, pero allí no había nadie. Salió de casa cerrando la puerta con llave y volvió a bajar a la calle.

Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Si fuera algo grave, ya se habría enterado, ¿no?.

Llamó a Alexis mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia su casa para coger el coche y salir a buscarla.

"¡Papá, hola!". Saludó contenta su hija.

"Alexis, ¿has hablado hoy con Kate?". Preguntó el escritor mientras caminaba con rapidez hasta su casa.

"No. Hablamos anoche cuando llamé para hablar con vosotros". Contestó extrañada. "¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?". Se preocupó.

"No lo sé". Suspiró. "Quiero decir, hoy todo estaba siendo normal. He estado esta mañana trabajando con ella después de la rehabilitación y de llevar a Aly al colegio y por la tarde me he ido a buscar a la niña y a hacer los deberes con ella. Y hace un rato hemos ido a buscarla a la comisaría y me han dicho Ryan y Espo que la han visto salir corriendo de la comisaría hará cerca de una hora. Pero no saben por qué ni adónde iba". Contó atropelladamente y casi ahogado porque estaba medio corriendo por la calle para llegar cuanto antes a su coche.

"¿Has llamado a Jim?". Propuso Alexis. "A lo mejor le ha pasado algo a él".

"Pero me lo habría dicho, ¿no crees?".

"No lo sé papá, pero inténtalo".

"Sí, lo llamo ahora mientras cojo el coche".

"Ten cuidado y por favor, avísame con lo que sea".

"Tranquila Lex, yo te llamo en un rato. Gracias". Colgó entrando al garaje de su casa y se metió en el coche.

Arrancó, conectó el móvil al manos libres del coche y se puso el cinturón mientras se adentraba en el tráfico de Nueva York. Marcó el teléfono de Jim mientras conducía y la buscaba con la mirada por todas las calles cercanas al loft.

"Rick, qué alegría recibir una llamada vuestra". Contestó con familiaridad el abogado.

Rick apretó los labios al escuchar a su suegro. Si le respondía la llamada de aquella forma, dudaba que supiera nada de Kate, y tampoco que le hubiera pasado algo a él. "Jim… ¿Sabes algo de Kate hoy?". Preguntó con prudencia sin dejar de mirar a todos lados por si la veía.

"No. No sé nada de ella desde que comimos juntos hace una semana. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ella está bien?". Preguntó con angustia su padre.

"No sé dónde está, Jim". Contestó con sinceridad y le contó la misma historia que a Alexis.

"¿Has mirado en Central Park?". Sugirió Jim mientras se ponía una chaqueta para salir a buscar a su hija.

"No". Dijo el escritor dando un volantazo para dirigirse en dirección contraria a la que iba y acercarse al parque a mirarla. "Pero tienes razón, puede que haya ido allí".

"Estoy saliendo de casa". Explicó. "Voy a pasarme por los sitios a los que solíamos ir Johanna y yo con ella a ver si hay suerte y la veo".

"Gracias Jim".

"Rick, ¿habéis discutido o algo?".

"No, no. Para nada. Todo está bien, o eso creía hasta que he llegado a comisaría esta tarde". Suspiró con frustración.

"Tranquilo, la encontraremos. Seguramente necesitaba despejarse y pensar un rato. Ya sabes cómo es". Intentó tranquilizarlo el abogado y, de paso, tranquilizarse él mismo.

"Sí, espero que sea eso. Estoy llegando a Central Park. Te llamo en un rato. Y haz tú lo mismo si la ves, por favor".

"Descuida". Los dos hombres colgaron la llamada.

"Hay que darse prisa, está empezando a llover y si está en la calle…". Suspiró con preocupación hablando para sí mismo.

Jim empezó a visitar aquellos lugares a los que solían ir los tres juntos y que hacía siglos que no pisaba.

Castle aparcó donde pudo el coche y se bajó con rapidez entrando al parque y empezando a buscarla por todos los sitios. Hasta que se acordó de aquel lugar que había ido con ella hacía un tiempo, donde ella le había confesado que iba cuando necesitaba sentirse tranquila y pensar. Corrió hacia donde recordaba que era mirando al cielo y rezando porque no empezara a diluviar y Kate estuviera en la calle.

Cuando iba a darse por vencido porque no la veía, su instinto le dijo que siguiera acercándose más hacia un lago y allí la vio sentada en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas y abrazándose a ellas, con la vista fija en el agua.

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Parecía tan indefensa... ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido para irse así de comisaría y estar allí de aquella forma? Respiró hondo para tranquilizar su respiración después de la carrera que se había pegado por casi todo Central Park y se acercó despacio a ella, por su espalda.

Se agachó cuando llegó a su altura y tocó con suavidad su hombro sin querer sobresaltarla. "Kate…". Susurró preocupado mientras algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojarlos.

La inspectora cerró los ojos al sentir y escuchar a Castle. Se movió lo justo para que la mano del escritor dejara de tocarla y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Kate, cariño. Llevo un buen rato buscándote. ¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó él sentándose a su lado. Llevó una mano a la espalda de ella, sin importarle que antes le hubiera rehuido la caricia.

Beckett cogió la revista que estaba en la hierba y se la pasó, sin ni siquiera mirarle, abierta por una página. Él la cogió tras quitar la mano de la espalda de ella. En la revista se podía ver a Castle con Gina, ambos sonrientes entrando a un hotel. El pie de foto decía así: "¿El famoso escritor Richard Castle retomando el contacto íntimo con su editora y exesposa durante el embarazo de su actual mujer?". Suspiró con frustración al ver la foto y al leer aquello y dejó la revista sobre la hierba nuevamente, con mala gana.

"¿Desde cuándo haces caso de lo que dice la prensa rosa?". Espetó enfadado y sin poder dar crédito ni a lo que sus ojos habían visto ni a la reacción de su mujer.

"No creo lo que dicen, sino lo que ven mis ojos en esa foto". Respondió también con enfado.

Castle cogió aire intentando calmarse y después habló con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. "Está bien. Fijémonos en la foto. Sí, soy yo con Gina. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Es mi editora y lo sabes. Lleva siéndolo años, ¡años! ¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mí en vez de salir corriendo y hacer que nuestros amigos y familiares anden buscándote como locos?".

"¿Desde cuándo os reunís en un hotel?". Preguntó secándose una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos e ignorando la pregunta de él.

Rick suspiró mordiéndose el labio. "Esta discusión es absurda. Tus celos son totalmente infundados". Murmuró con frustración poniéndose en pie.

"¡¿Que son infundados?!". Exclamó alzando la voz. "¡No sé si te habrás quedado ciego de repente, pero lo que se ve en la foto está muy claro! ¿O acaso no es lo que parece?".

"Suena a tópico pero no, no es lo que parece. Intentaría explicártelo pero dudo que ahora mismo me vayas a escuchar". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que empezaba a llover con más fuera. Cambió su expresión de enfado por una más tranquila y conciliadora. "Y no, no estoy ciego. Veo perfectamente que se está poniendo a llover. Por favor, vámonos a casa y hablemos esto allí con más calma". Pidió preocupado porque se enfriara.

"No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado". Dijo ella con enfado.

"Pues al menos levanta de ahí y ponte mi abrigo". Se lo quitó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Puedo yo sola, gracias". Respondió con ironía levantándose por sí misma.

Rick no dijo nada, apretó los labios en señal de frustración y se quitó su abrigo poniéndoselo a ella sobre los hombros.

Kate agradeció en silencio el abrigo. No se había dado cuenta pero entre que no llevaba la chaqueta puesta y que estaba algo mojada por la lluvia, su cuerpo estaba helado. Tembló ligeramente al introducir los brazos en las mangas del abrigo.

Rick lo notó y se acercó a ella abrazándola para que el abrigo hiciera más contacto con su piel y entrara antes en calor. Beckett, a pesar del enfado y del ataque de celos que tenía, se dejó hacer. Realmente necesitaba sentir que empezaba a entrar en calor.

Justo cuando Castle iba a repetirle que por favor se fueran a casa, sonó su móvil. Deshizo el abrazo con Kate y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. "Es tu padre. Se quedará más tranquilo si te oye a ti". Le dijo a ella ofreciéndole el teléfono.

Kate lo sopesó durante unos segundos. No quería dejar de lado su enfado con él, pero no tampoco podía dejar a su padre preocupado. Así que cogió el móvil de Rick y descolgó la llamada. "Papá, soy yo".

"Katie, por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde estabas?". Preguntó con preocupación aún su padre.

"No te preocupes. Salí a dar un paseo por Central Park y perdí la noción del tiempo. Estoy bien". Respondió rehuyendo la mirada del escritor que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

"¿De verdad estás bien?". Insistió el abogado algo más tranquilo al escucharla.

"Sí papá, de verdad. No te preocupes. Te llamo en otro momento, ¿vale?".

"Vale, cariño. Cuídate. Y te quiero". Contestó tras entender que no era un buen momento para hablar con ella.

"Y yo a ti". Respondió y tras colgar la llamada suspiró devolviéndole el móvil a Castle. Sin mirarle ni decirle nada más empezó a andar por el parque.

Rick se apresuró a seguirla cuando guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba empezando a llorar. "Kate…". Susurró por detrás de ella agarrándola con cariño del brazo y haciendo que frenara. Ella paró pero no se giró para mirarlo. "De verdad… te estás llevando un mal rato sin sentido. Vamos a casa antes de que empiece a llover y te lo explico. Por favor…". Habló en voz baja, cerca de ella, aún sujetándola por el brazo y mirándola a los ojos con preocupación y tristeza.

"¿Para qué quieres ir conmigo a casa?". Preguntó entre lágrimas. "Apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros, yo cada día estoy más gorda y más cansada y dudo que te apetezca pasar rato conmigo y mis cambios de humor". Se secó las lágrimas soltándose de él y caminó de nuevo hacia delante. Pero él la siguió. "Mejor ve con Gina. Ella siempre está impecable y aún conserva su perfecta figura". Espetó más con tristeza que con enfado.

Rick se quedó helado con aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podía pensar que se iría con Gina por sus cambios de humor, causados por las hormonas del embarazo? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado esos meses que sólo le importaban ella y el bebé? La agarró nuevamente del brazo y esta vez hizo que se frenara del todo. Tiró del brazo de ella con cariño hasta abrazarla con ternura. Ella se resistió al principio a aquel abrazo, pero terminó cediendo y se dejó abrazar mientras lloraba. "Escúchame bien, Kate. Nunca, jamás, me iría con Gina o con ninguna otra mujer, ni por tus cambios de humor ni aunque hubiéramos tenido la discusión más grande de nuestra relación". Acarició su espalda cuando la sintió temblar por el llanto. La lluvia caía todavía algo suavemente sobre ellos. "Te amo, Kate. Con todo mi corazón. Métetelo en la cabeza y no dejes que una foto, una frase desafortunada, las hormonas, o los celos te hagan dudar de ello. Sólo me importas tú. Nada más que tú, cariño". Besó su cabeza con dulzura, roto por los llantos de ella.

Si bien en un principio se había enfadado con ella por dudar de él y de su amor, ahora que había comprendido que se trataba de algo referente a ella, a su cambio físico y a sus hormonas, sintió que la quería aún más si eso podía ser y que quería protegerla de todo y de todos.

Apretó más el abrazo y al sentir que las piernas de ella empezaban a aflojarse por el cansancio y el llanto optó por tomarla en brazos y llevarla como pudo hasta el coche. Ella se agarró a su cuello durante el trayecto que hizo en brazos. En el coche, la sentó en el asiento trasero y le quitó el abrigo que ya estaba mojado. Fue al maletero y de allí sacó una chaqueta que solía dejar por si acaso. Volvió donde ella y se la puso con cariño. "Nos vamos a casa". Besó su frente y se metió todo empapado en el asiento del conductor, arrancando y conduciendo hasta el loft.

Beckett fue todo el trayecto en silencio. Su cabeza repetía una y otra vez las palabras del escritor y su mente recordaba la foto y la frase de la revista. Se sentía estúpida. Por dudar de él, de cuánto la quería y la amaba. Pero tras haber visto aquella foto, volvieron con fuerza los sentimientos que llevaba un mes intentando ignorar. Sentía que estaba descuidando a Rick. Que a pesar de haberlo cuidado tras el disparo, después se había centrado más en trabajar y en cuidarse ella misma. Por no hablar de las relaciones íntimas, que no habían tenido desde antes de que la bala alcanzara a Castle.

 **Pequeño ataque de celos por parte de Beckett. ¿Lo solucionarán?**  
 **¡Malditas hormonas!**

 **Gracias por pasaros, leer, seguir la historia y... animaros a una review, por favor. Me encantaría saber lo que opináis!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo!**


	65. Chapter 65

**¿Queréis ver si consiguen arreglar este malentendido?**

"¿Dónde está Aly?". Preguntó Kate cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba la niña.

"La dejé con Espo y Ryan en comisaría para ir a buscarte a ti". Contestó bajándose del coche cuando aparcó en el garaje. "Se iba a quedar con Ryan hasta que yo le llamara". Abrió la puerta de Kate y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir.

"Rick…". Susurró ella sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían nuevamente a sus ojos. Se quedó mirándolo, sin atreverse a darle la mano para bajarse.

"Vamos a casa Kate, por favor. Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero primero quiero que entres en calor". Agarró su mano sin darle opción a replicar y la ayudó a bajarse. "Por Dios, estás helada". La abrazó con fuerza.

Subieron a casa sin decir nada. Pero Castle no dejó de abrazarla en ningún momento y ella, aunque seguía confundida y enfadada, lo agradeció. Realmente no se encontraba bien. Entre el descubrimiento de esa foto, las dudas, el comerse la cabeza, el llanto y haber estado todo el día trabajando, se sentía agotada.

Rick le quitó la chaqueta en cuanto entraron en casa y fue al baño a llenarle la bañera de agua caliente. Después volvió junto a ella que se había quedado de pie en mitad del salón. "Ven, date un baño caliente". La agarró de la mano y quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba el enfado de ella.

Kate lo siguió hasta el baño y casi como una autómata se desnudó mientras él echaba unas sales aromáticas en el agua. Se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos al sentir el agua caliente empezar a templar su cuerpo. Se mordió fuerte el labio y se tumbó dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo cansada que se sentía.

Rick se acercó a ella después de recoger su ropa mojada y se agachó para besar tu frente. "Aprovecha y descansa. Te aviso en un rato para que no se te enfríe el agua". Acarició su mejilla con ternura mirándola con cierta tristeza y tras suspirar se levantó y salió del baño.

Mientras Beckett tomaba el baño, Castle puso a lavar la ropa de ellos que estaba empapada y se subió al piso de arriba a darse una ducha rápida y caliente. Su cuerpo también se había quedado frío después de la lluvia. Cuando terminó y se puso ropa cómoda llamó a Ryan que le aseguro que Alyson estaba bien y que se quedaría a dormir con ellos en casa para que pudieran arreglar las cosas. Se lo agradeció por activa y por pasiva y tras colgar habló con Alexis para que se quedara tranquila.

Entró despacio en el cuarto de baño queriendo no hacer ruido por si ella se había quedado dormida. Se mordió el labio al descubrir que la espuma que le había preparado casi se había diluido del todo y se podía ver su cuerpo casi perfectamente. La cabeza fuera apoyada en el borde, las piernas estiradas y las manos alrededor de su barriga. Estaba preciosa. Suspiró recordando la discusión y, más concretamente, el motivo que los había llevado a esa situación. Si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebé por culpa de una maldita foto no lo soportaría jamás.

Se acercó despacio a la bañera y comprobó que el agua, efectivamente, se había enfriado. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera con el albornoz de Kate en la mano y acarició con ternura la frente de la inspectora. "Kate… Siento despertarte pero te vas a quedar fría". Susurró con cariño aproximándose a su frente para besársela con amor.

"Mmm…" Murmuró ella desperezándose ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y al focalizarlos en Rick todos los sentimientos encontrados de su discusión tras haber visto la foto se reflejaron en sus ojos.

Rick suspiró al comprender lo que le pasaba y tras colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja se levantó, dejó el albornoz en una silla cerca de la bañera y se acercó a la puerta. "Te espero fuera con algo de cena". Avisó saliendo del baño y dejando que saliera de la bañera.

Kate salió del baño un rato después, envuelta en su albornoz y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se puso ropa cómoda y salió a la cocina intentando mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada de lo que tanto la estaba dañando.

Castle la vio salir como con la mirada perdida y suspiró. Colocó los platos sobre la mesa y sacó la comida del fuego llevándola a la mesa también. "He hablado con Ryan. Aly se quedará a dormir con ellos. Estaba encantada de poder jugar con Sarah". Informó el escritor como si nada, terminando de poner la mesa.

Beckett no dijo nada. Se sentó a la mesa cerrando los ojos al dejar caer su cuerpo y sentirse relajada. Él sirvió la cena para los dos y agua para ella y vino para él. Necesitaba una buena copa para afrontar la charla que tenían que tener sí o sí aquella noche.

Cenaron en silencio. O más bien, Rick removió su cena y Kate se la comió haciendo un esfuerzo porque sabía que tenía que alimentarse correctamente para que nada le sucediera a ella ni al bebé. Castle recogió los platos y Kate se sentó en una butaca en el salón, con la cabeza poyada en el respaldo, las piernas dobladas como si fuera un indio y las manos sobre su tripa.

Rick se sentó en el sofá y la contempló durante unos segundos. Ella lo miró al sentirse observada y ambos notaron la pena y el cierto enfado en los ojos del otro. Castle se levantó dejando de mirarla a los ojos y entró a la habitación.

Beckett cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse y de pronto volvió a notar la presencia del escritor frente a ella. Abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando lo sintió sentarse en el sofá nuevamente.

"Toma". Dijo él tendiéndole un sobre y mirándola con seriedad.

"¿Qué es esto?". Preguntó ella con temor mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos.

"La razón por la que me he estado reuniendo un par de días con Gina en ese hotel". Suspiró echándose para atrás en el sofá hasta descansar su espalda. "Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa. Una sorpresa para ti. Pero veo que todo se me ha chafado y como no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ni que sigas pensando cosas que no son, chafaré yo mismo la sorpresa contándotelo ya".

"Rick…". Susurró ella mordiéndose el labio con lágrimas en los ojos, tocada por sus palabras. "No hace falta que lo hagas".

"Al parecer sí hace falta". Suspiró mirándola con cierto cansancio. "Parece que lo que he hecho durante todos estos años no ha servido para acallar la fama de mujeriego que tuve durante una temporada. Ni tampoco para demostrar que el amor que siento por ti supera cualquier barrera". Le cogió el sobre abriéndolo y sacando varios papeles de dentro. Los desdobló y se los tendió a ella para que lo leyera. "Espero con esto poder hacerlo".

Beckett los tomó y leyó por encima con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Le estaba haciendo daño y lo último que ella quería era eso. Abrió la boca un par de veces para intentar decir algo tras leer las palabras de esos papeles, pero no le salía la voz. Los releyó hasta cuatro veces y después elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él que no le quitaba ojo de encima. "¿Esto qué significa?". Preguntó para cerciorarse de que había entendido bien lo que había leído.

"Son los contratos para tres nuevos proyectos. El siguiente libro de Nikki Heat no es ninguna sorpresa. Pero los otros dos, quería que los vieras directamente publicados". Cogió los papeles de sus manos, quitó el referente a la saga de Nikki Heat y le dio el segundo. "Este es un contrato por un libro que trata acerca del caso de tu madre. Desde cómo empezó todo aquello hasta como tú conseguiste cerrar su caso. Aún estoy terminando de escribirlo y, por supuesto, no hay nombres de peces gordos. Pero nuestro abogado me dio el visto bueno para publicarlo. Dijo que no tendríamos problemas con Bracken ni con su gente. Y a la editorial le encantó la idea". Miró a Kate que no podía dejar de releer aquellas líneas y llorar sin parar. Deseó moverse de sitio y abrazarla hasta que se le pasara el llanto. Pero estaba entre triste y enfadado y no se animó a hacerlo. Simplemente le pasó la tercera hoja. "Este último contrato es por unos libros que ya están terminados y que probablemente verán la luz dentro de poco. Son libros infantiles. Libros que me gustaría poder leer a nuestro hijo". Kate lo miró con emoción pero también con infinita culpa y él no pudo más y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. "Nunca me había animado a escribir otra literatura, y menos infantil. Pero el instinto paternal que se ha vuelto a despertar en mí gracias a tu embarazo, me ha animado para hacerlo y parece que esta idea también les ha gustado a los de la editorial". Se secó las lágrimas y contuvo las siguientes. No quería acabar él también llorando.

"Rick…" Se mordió el labio mirándolo mientras no dejaba de llorar. Pero él la cortó.

"No digas nada Kate. Simplemente quería explicarte por qué me he estado reuniendo con Gina fuera de la editorial. Era simplemente cuestión de que no quería que nada de esto se supiera hasta que los libros estuvieran publicados. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y al final, cuando me reúno con Gina en la editorial, uno u otro se acaban enterando de lo que tramamos. Publican bulos, y no quería eso, no esta vez". Se levantó del sofá, cogió su copa de vino ya vacía y se fue a la cocina para servirse más bebida.

Beckett dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. No podía parar el llanto y con razón. Había desconfiado de él, no le había dado siquiera oportunidad de explicarse y en su cabeza se había creado historias que no eran. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza echando las últimas lágrimas y los abrió unos segundos después. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró en la cocina con la copa entre las manos mirando su contenido.

Se levantó y caminó despacio hasta colocarse frente a él. "Lo siento…". Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y sin atreverse a acercarse más a él. "Me ofusqué. Vi la foto y una maraña de sentimientos se me agolparon. Hace unos días que siento que te estoy dejando de lado por culpa del trabajo, de estar luego pendiente de Alyson y de mi embarazo. Y aunque no lo verbalice, me siento cada día menos atractiva para ti". Volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo. "Al ver la foto, en mi cabeza sólo cobraron más sentido esos sentimientos de que ya no te gusto, que no te atraigo y… No sé, sólo pude salir corriendo". Se secó las lágrimas pero más volvieron a salir de sus ojos. "Sé que todo eso no justifica lo que he hecho. He dudado de ti, de tu amor y no te he dejado siquiera explicarte, culpándote de algo que ni siquiera has pensado jamás en hacer". Levantó la mirada nuevamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza. "Lo siento, amor. En el alma…". Susurró. "Esas… esas sorpresas… son increíbles y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho y haces cada día por mí…". Levantó la mano y le quitó con suavidad la copa, dejándola sobre la encimera de la cocina. Agarró la mano del escritor y la llevó hasta su pequeña barriga. "Lo siento, lo siento…". Repitió apoyando su mano sobre la de él, sin que ninguno las despegara de la tripa de ella.

Rick soltó el aire mordiéndose el labio. Movió sus dedos tiernamente acariciando su tripa. "No puedes dudar así de mí, Kate…". Susurró con la mirada perdida en sus manos. "No después de tanto tiempo, de estar casados y estar esperando un bebé". Suspiró dolido y cerró los ojos unos segundos para controlar las lágrimas. Acarició de nuevo su tripa suavemente. "Eres perfecta Kate. Para mí, siempre lo serás. Embarazada o no, con el pelo corto o largo, con más kilos o menos. Eres perfecta para mí como siempre intenté ser perfecto para ti. Métetelo en la cabeza". Abrió los ojos y le acarició la mejilla suavemente, perdiéndose en su mirada. "Me asusté muchísimo cuando me enteré de cómo te habías ido de comisaría. Después, no te encontraba. Pensé que te podría haber pasado algo a ti, al bebé, a tu padre… No sé". Falló estrepitosamente al intentar contener las lágrimas y un par de ellas resbalaron por su mejilla.

Kate dio un paso adelante pegando su frente contra la de él con amor. "Lo siento…". Susurró nuevamente acariciando la nariz de él con la suya. "Perdóname, amor. Tienes razón y.. haré lo que sea para que me perdones". Rozó ahora sus labios, tentativamente. "Te amo, Richard Castle… Como nunca he amado a nadie, como jamás amaré a nadie". Agarró la mano de él entrelazando sus dedos.

"Lo sé, Kate. No hace falta que hagas nada más. Simplemente, no desconfíes de mí de esa forma… por favor". Pidió apretando su mano con suavidad y dejando reposar su frente contra la de ella.

"Te lo prometo…". Murmuró ella acomodándose en su pecho al abrazarlo.

Rick la rodeó con sus brazos con ternura, cerrando los ojos al sentir su aroma. No podía negarle un abrazo. A pesar del dolor que le había causado, la amaba por encima de todo.

Kate se abrazó a él con fuerza descargando nuevamente toda la angustia que había sentido. "Lo siento…". Volvió a susurrar tras un rato abrazados. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"No lo sientas más y vámonos a la cama". Dijo él secándole las lágrimas con suavidad. "Ha sido un día difícil para los dos".

Kate se puso de puntillas para rozar los labios de él con los suyos. "Te amo, te amo, te amo". Repitió varias veces para terminar besándolo con toda la ternura del mundo.

Rick apoyó su frente contra la de ella después del beso y la apretó un poco más entre sus brazos. Pero no le respondió, no le salió.

"Vamos". Dijo ella agarrando su mano con ternura y tirando de él hacia la habitación. Le iba a costar enmendar su error, pero no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Se metieron bajo las sábanas y Kate se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo del escritor, abrazándolo y dejando que él también la abrazara. Castle acarició su pelo con ternura mientras ella reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

"¿Cómo son esos libros infantiles?". Preguntó en voz baja, íntima mientras dejaba caricias suaves sobre el pecho de él.

"Son libros cortos, con ilustraciones, divertidos y con alguna que otra moraleja".

Kate cogió la mano de Rick y la puso sobre su tripa, apoyando la suya sobre la de él. "¿Nos contarás alguno?". Pidió cerrando los ojos.

"En cuanto me los entreguen con los dibujos. Seréis los primeros en leerlos". Besó la cabeza de ella con cariño.

"Bien". Murmuró ella acomodándose más entre sus brazos. Besó su pecho y elevó la cabeza abriendo los ojos para mirarle. "Gracias…". Susurró con una sonrisa mínima. "Gracias por no separarme de ti aunque ahora mismo me odies, gracias porque sé que en el fondo intentas comprenderme, gracias por quererme tanto". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

Rick le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "Siempre has sido así, Kate. Así es como eres. Ha sido un malentendido que ya hemos aclarado. Y ya está. Deja de torturarte con eso". Se incorporó lo justo para besar sus labios suavemente.

"Dímelo…" Pidió ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos tras el beso.

"¿El qué?". Preguntó.

"Que me amas". Se mordió el labio.

Rick sonrió un poco más ampliamente y retirando la mano de su tripa, agarró la cara de Kate por ambos lados. "Te amo, Kate. Te amo". Besó sus labios, al principio con más suavidad para después dejar paso a la intensidad.

"Y yo a ti, mucho". Respondió ella tras el beso volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

La pareja se quedó dormida al de un rato, abrazados después del día tan cansado que habían tenido. Y durmieron de esa manera toda la noche.

Por la mañana, fue Kate la primera en abrir los ojos. Se encontró con que se había girado y le daba la espalda a él. Pero el escritor la mantenía pegada a él abrazándola posesivamente y dejando descansar la mano sobre su abdomen. Se mordió fuerte el labio al recordar toda la discusión del día anterior, sus dudas y sus celos. Se maldijo una vez más por ser tan cabezota y por no entender de una vez por todas que el amor que Richard Castle tenía por ella era superior a cualquier cosa. Se prometió dedicarle más tiempo a él, sorprenderlo algunos días con pequeños detalles de los que a los dos siempre les habían gustado.

Se giró con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo vio completamente dormido, con los labios entreabiertos y el flequillo sobre su frente, despeinado. Acarició su mejilla tiernamente y con toda la suavidad que pudo salió de la cama.

Fue a la cocina y desde allí llamó a Ryan para preguntar cómo había pasado Alyson la noche. El detective le informó que había estado perfectamente. Le preguntó qué había pasado y ella le contó que habían tenido una pequeña crisis causada por ella pero que parecía que todo estaba solucionado. El rubio se ofreció a quedarse con la niña y llevarla junto con su hija al parque. Kate se lo agradeció. Aquello le daba más tiempo para poner en marcha sus planes. Quedaron en reunirse en Central Park a mediodía.

Beckett preparó un suculento desayuno para Rick y ella. Hizo tortitas a las que les dibujó caritas sonrientes con el sirope de chocolate. Peló y cortó algo de fruta. Preparó café para él y descafeinado para ella. Hizo zumo de naranja. Y cocinó un par de tortillas con beicon. Lo puso todo sobre una bandeja y se sentó en la mesa con un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Escribió una pequeña nota que juntó con el desayuno y volvió al cuarto con todo.

Castle aún no se había despertado. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche del lado de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado. Acarició su pelo colocándoselo bien suavemente y se inclinó para besar sus labios con suavidad.

"Hey, despierta dormilón". Susurró aún sobre sus labios, que volvió a besar tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Mmm…". Castle se movió en la cama y se quedó de costado, mirando a Kate, pero aún apenas despierto.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y volvió a acariciar su pelo. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti". Susurró acercándose a su oído y capturando con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿Sorpresa?". Preguntó el escritor con voz de dormido abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ver a Kate casi sobre él.

Kate rió suavemente y besó sus labios con amor. "Buenos días". Acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

"Buenos días". Respondió él frotándose los ojos para acomodarlos a la luz que se empezaba a colar por las ventanas. Se incorporó en la cama sentándose con la espalda frente al cabecero y miró a Kate. "¿Y mi sorpresa?". Preguntó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que le hacen esperar.

"¿Sorpresa?". Frunció el ceño pero con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué sorpresa?". Besó fugazmente sus labios y colocó la bandeja con el desayuno en mitad de la cama. Se levantó de al lado de Rick y rodeó la cama para sentarse como él por su lado y poder desayunar con comodidad.

Mientras Beckett se acomodaba a su lado, Castle se fijó en la nota que acompañaba al desayuno. La tomó en sus manos y la leyó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _"Llevo unos minutos pensando cómo describirte esto tan fuerte y profundo que siento por ti, pero creo que nunca me saldrán las palabras adecuadas para que comprendas lo importante que has sido y eres para mí, cada día._

 _Tus ojos siempre me han inspirado paz, incluso en los peores momentos en los que pensaba que moriríamos._

 _Tus manos y tus brazos han sido un salvavidas en infinitas circunstancias._

 _Tu humor, aunque llegó a agotarme, terminó por conquistarme._

 _Tu voz es una melodía para mis oídos. Escucharte, aunque sea respirar, me recuerda lo increíblemente agradecida que tengo que estarle al destino porque nos juntara._

 _Y, por último, tu amor, tu amor me hace feliz, me hace soñar despierta, suspirar y vivir una vida de alegría indescriptible._

 _Vivo por ti, eres mi aire, mi luz y mi energía._

 _Te amo, Rick, con todo mi corazón"._

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella. Le sonrió con emoción. "Kate…". Susurró con intención de seguir hablando, pero ella no le dio opción.

Kate retiró la bandeja con el desayuno hasta los pies de la cama y aprovechando que Rick estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada, se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.

"¿Qué haces?". Preguntó con una sonrisa sujetándola con cariño por la cintura.

"Demostrarte con besos todo lo que he escrito en la nota". Respondió ella agarrando la cara de él con las dos manos e inclinándose hacia delante.

Besó primero sus ojos, con suavidad, húmedamente, haciéndole sonreír. "Adoro el brillo de tus ojos…". Susurró.

Después, agarró las manos de él que reposaban sobre la cintura de ella y las besó con adoración. "Nunca dejes de tocarme, acariciarme ni abrazarme.." Pidió con emoción.

A continuación, soltó las manos del escritor y le hizo suaves cosquillas por el abdomen. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. "No permitas que nada ni nadie te robe tu humor ni que te haga dejar de sonreír". Volvió a pedir mirándole a los ojos.

Acercó más su cara a la de él y rozó sus labios muy suavemente para terminar besándole con lentitud, saboreándolo. "Me encanta cómo escribes, pero también todas las cosas que me dices, las que me susurras por las noches, las que gritas a los cuatro vientos…". Mordió el labio inferior de él sujetándolo unos segundos entre sus dientes y soltándolo después con ternura. Se volvieron a sonreír cuando sus ojos volvieron a estar en contacto tras el beso.

Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Rick, cerca del corazón y con la otra mano agarró la de él y la colocó sobre su corazón para que él también sintiera sus latidos. "Gracias por amarme de esa forma incondicional y por enseñarme a amarte de igual manera… Te amo…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio, perdida en sus ojos y sintiendo los latidos acelerados de los corazones de ambos. "Y lo siento, enormemente…". Susurró retirando las manos de ambos de sus corazones y dejándose reposar sobre el pecho de él.

Rick la apretó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Besó su cabeza con emoción y acarició su espalda suavemente. "No lo sientas más Kate. No te voy a negar que me dolió, pero ya está". Le elevó la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos y besó fugazmente sus labios. "Gracias… Por demostrarme cada día que a pesar de los errores que los dos hemos cometido y que sin duda alguna, seguiremos cometiendo, nuestra historia va más allá. Que en eso consiste el amor: en superar juntos los obstáculos". Le sonrió con dulzura y bajó una mano hasta la tripa de ella. "Yo también te amo".

Kate sonrió y se estremeció con las caricias que él iba dejando sobre su tripa. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y así, casi sin separarse desayunaron entre mimos, palabras bonitas y sonrisas sinceras.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, Kate con la cabeza poyada sobre el pecho de Rick, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen del escritor. La mano libre de él danzaba de arriba abajo por la espalda de ella, dejando suaves caricias que hacían que la inspectora se estremeciera de vez en cuando.

"¿Cómo se te ha podido siquiera pasar por la cabeza que no me siento atraído por ti, Kate?". Preguntó él en voz baja después de un rato de caricias y de permanecer en silencio. "Dios, si eres perfecta". Apretó más el abrazo atrayéndola más a él. "Y el hecho de que estés embarazada, con nuestro bebé dentro, no me hace más que quererte y adorarte el doble". Besó su cabeza con ternura.

"Lo sé… lo siento. Fue… un arrebato que me dio…". Besó su pecho con ternura y elevó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo". Besó sus labios tiernamente y sintió cómo él desenlazaba sus dedos y llevaba aquella mano hasta su pecho para acariciárselo con suavidad y maestría. "Mmmm…" Jadeó con una pequeña sonrisa, sus pezones empezando a reaccionar a sus caricias.

"Déjame demostrarte que la única persona que me interesa eres tú". Pidió él en mitad del beso para volver a inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarla con intensidad.

Beckett entreabrió los labios para darle mayor acceso y se enzarzaron en una apasionada lucha de sus lenguas. Mientras tanto, las manos de Castle danzaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, acariciándola, venerándola, haciéndola sentir única.

Kate se separó lo justo del cuerpo de él para quitarse la camiseta y empezar a subir la de él. Necesitaba sentirlo piel contra piel. Rick sonrió volviendo a atrapar sus labios con intensidad mientras se deshacía de su propia camiseta. La agarró por la espalda y ambos suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto directo.

"Rick…". Jadeó ella mordiéndose el labio con fuerza cuando él, con manos expertas desabrochó su sujetador y empezó a besar y lamer sus pechos, con suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño y consiguiendo excitarla de una manera única. Cerró los ojos disfrutando y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, dejando que él se inclinara sobre ella para continuar con su tarea.

"Oh, Kate. Me vuelves loco". Susurró él en su oído mientras ahora sus manos eran las que se dedicaban completamente a los pechos de su mujer.

"Bésame". Pidió ella con autoridad y con la voz ronca por el deseo mientras lo agarraba de la nuca y ella misma juntaba sus labios con ansias.

Castle sonrió en el beso y se concentró en besarla un largo rato. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, parándose especialmente sobre su pequeña barriga. Después, dirigió sus labios al cuello de Kate y se lo besó haciéndola suspirar. Bajó con besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó al abdomen. Allí se paró y besó repetidas veces su tripa. "Pequeñín o pequeñina, cierra los ojos que mamá y papá van a hacer cosas de mayores". Susurró sobre su barriga haciéndola sonreír con cierta emoción. Después, continuó con los besos hasta casi su entrepierna y se paró para mirarla mordiéndose el labio.

"Sigue…". Pidió mordiéndose el labio, incitándolo a que se deshiciera del resto de su ropa y la hiciera llegar al mismísimo cielo.

Rick la acarició en la entrepierna por encima del pantalón y las braguitas, e incluso así pudo comprobar que estaba más que lista. Sonrió besando su tripa con adoración y le quitó a la vez la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta. La ayudó a entreabrir sus piernas sujetándola por los muslos y besó y lamió su entrepierna repetidas veces. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca del clímax, paró y la miró desde aquella posición.

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que paraba y arqueó la espalda para pedirle que continuara. Sin embargo, Rick no lo hizo. Se incorporó hasta quedar sobre ella, sin aplastarla y besó sus labios con ansias. Beckett se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer de él de un tirón y lo agarró del trasero para pegarlo más a ella y hacerle saber que le necesitaba dentro de ella.

"No quiero hacerte daño…". Susurró él con la voz ronca por el deseo que sentía.

"No lo harás". Susurró ella también besando nuevamente sus labios, con premuera y ansia. "Suave…" Pidió mordiendo su hombro cuando él hizo un movimiento lento pero seguro y se fue introduciendo poco a poco en su interior.

Ambos sonrieron cuando se sintieron parte del otro y Rick comenzó a moverse con suavidad al principio y después un poco más intensamente.

"Rick…". Lo apremió ella clavándole ligeramente las uñas en la espalda, deseando sentirlo con más intensidad y rapidez.

"Shhh… Relájate, Kate". Pidió él besando sus labios con amor mientras no cesaba los movimientos, ahora algo más rápidos. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho y juguetear con su lengua sobre sus erectos pezones.

Kate arqueó la espalda cuando empezó a sentir que el máximo placer la atrapaba. Se entregó más a él, a sus caricias y a sus movimientos. Se agarró a las sábanas para no arañar a Castle y pronunció el nombre de su marido en un fuerte gemido, dejándose llevar y caer extenuada sobre la cama unos segundos después. Casi a la vez que ella, Rick alcanzó también el clímax, dejándose llevar y apoyándose sobre los codos para no caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

"Dios, cómo había echado de menos esto". Pronunció con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar.

"Lo sé, y yo también". Mordió ella el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad mientras los dos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones.

Castle se desconectó de ella con suavidad tumbándose a su lado en la cama, pero de costado, mirándola. Alargó el brazo y empezó a hacer caricias en forma de dibujos sobre la barriga de ella. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó en voz baja tras unos minutos.

"Mejor que bien". Sonrió ella poniéndose también de costado para mirarle a los ojos. "Gracias". Susurró capturando sus labios en un tierno y suave beso.

"No me des las gracias por hacerte el amor, porque entonces te vas a pasar todos los días de tu vida agradeciéndomelo". Le guiñó el ojo con amor y elevó la mano desde su tripa hasta su mejilla, acariciándole todo el cuerpo.

Se abrazaron sobre la cama deshecha, desnudos. Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rick y él la abrazó con amor. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras los dos mantenían las manos entrelazadas sobre la barriga de Beckett.

"¿De verdad que no te he hecho daño?". Preguntó él aún con preocupación.

"Estamos perfectamente". Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Después de demostrarse con más besos y caricias la profundidad se su amor se ducharon y prepararon para ir a Central Park a reunirse y pasar un agradable rato con Ryan, Jenny, Sarah y Alyson.

 **Capítulo largo el de hoy debido a la reconciliación.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, contadme cómo lo vais viendo, por favor.**


	66. Chapter 66

**¡Buenas!**

 **Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste! :)**

 **Comentaros que esta historia va acercándose al final, para que no os pille por sorpresa!**

La vio tocarse la cabeza por tercera vez aquella tarde. Síntoma claro de que estaba cansada. Pero aún así, seguía centrada en aquella pizarra donde tenían expuestas las pistas del último caso que llevaban, y que se estaba complicando demasiado.

El quinto mes de embarazo se le estaba haciendo bastante cuesta arriba. Y eso que apenas salía de la comisaría. Se centraba más en hacer el trabajo de investigación que solía encargar a los detectives Ryan y Espósito.

Se levantó de la silla de al lado de su escritorio y fue a la sala de descanso a prepararle un descafeinado. Aunque no lo pidiera, sabía que le sentaría bien. Cuando volvió con la taza en la mano, sonrió al verla en pie, analizando algo de la pizarra con el ceño fruncido, una mano en la barbilla y la otra en su más abultada barriga.

"Toma". Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la taza.

Kate tardó unos segundos en girar la cabeza para mirarle y cuando lo hizo y lo vio con la taza de descafeinado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Agarro la bebida con las dos manos y sonrió con gusto a su marido. "Gracias". Dio un pequeño sorbo y la dejó sobre el escritorio sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

Rick la imitó sentándose también en la silla y se quedó un rato pensativo, mirando la pizarra. "Hay algo que no me cuadra en este asesinato". Dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.

"Bienvenido al club". Suspiró Kate sin quitar la vista de encima de la pizarra.

"Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Despejar la mente y volver a agarrar el caso con ganas mañana". Sugirió él, que en realidad estaba más interesado en que ella descansara que en despejar la mente para poder resolver el crimen.

"Estoy esperando a que vuelvan Ryan y Espo de investigar al viudo. Creo que ese hombre no es trigo limpio, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar nada jugoso ni en su historial ni en sus financias". Se mordió el labio volviendo a tomar la taza entre sus manos y dándole un suave trago al descafeinado. Lo saboreó cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir para dejar la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"¿Y si lo estamos enfocando mal?". Propuso el escritor poniéndose en pie para señalar con un rotulador aún tapado la fotografía de la fallecida. "¿Y si la que tiene un pasado turbio es ella?". Preguntó mirando a Beckett. Ella se mordió el labio ponderando aquella posibilidad. "Piénsalo. Tampoco es que hayamos indagado mucho en su vida. Simplemente sabemos que estaba casada con ese señor, que habían querido tener hijos pero no pudieron y por eso adoptaron un bebé hace 17 años". Reunió toda la información de la fallecida en aquella frase.

"Un momento". Dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño y girando rápidamente su silla para quedar frente a su escritorio y empezar a revolver papeles en busca de uno en concreto. Sin embargo, no lo halló. "No tengo nada acerca del chaval. Creo que la clave está en él. Puede que los padres biológicos se arrepintieran de darlo en adopción y las cosas se pusieran turbias".

"Hay que investigar a los padres biológicos". Apuntó el escritor estando de acuerdo con ella.

"Dame 10 minutos para conseguirlo". Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa empezando a teclear con rapidez en busca de la información que querían.

"Hecho". Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a sentarse en la silla a observar cómo ella se concentraba en hacer su trabajo frente al ordenador.

De repente, el móvil de Castle empezó a sonar. Sonrió al ver a Alexis con Alyson en brazos en la foto de identificador de llamadas. Descolgó y habló no muy alto para no molestar a Beckett. "¡Alexis!". Saludó contento.

"¡Hola papá!". Contestó ella al otro lado de la línea. "¿Seguís en comisaría?". Preguntó consciente de que llamaba dentro del horario de trabajo de Beckett.

"Sí, estamos con un caso que se nos ha torcido un poco, pero que creemos haber encontrado la solución". Dijo con orgullo y sonrió a Beckett que lo miró un momento con una sonrisa de victoria mientras imprimía un papel. "Dime, ¿querías algo?". Preguntó a su hija sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí, invitaros a cenar". Se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que su padre reaccionara a aquello. "Mañana no tengo clase y me he venido a la ciudad para pasar aquí el fin de semana. Además, quiero presentaros a alguien". Añadió con voz más baja mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

El escritor se quedó casi boquiabierto con aquella confesión de su hija y no pudo articular palabra. Kate recogió el papel de la impresora y se volvió a sentar en su silla mirando a Rick con la ceja alzada en señal de interrogación.

Castle pareció reaccionar y balbuceó algo inteligible antes de hablar casi con normalidad. "E… Está bien, calabaza. ¿A las 8 en casa?". Preguntó todavía sorprendido.

"Sí, pero para ir a cenar fuera. He reservado a las 8 y media. Vendrán la abuela y Alyson también". Informó y después continuó. "Os veo luego. Dale un beso a Kate". Colgó antes de que su padre pudiera seguir diciendo algo.

"¿Qué quería Alexis?". Preguntó Kate sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

"Que cenemos con ella, mi madre y Alyson esta noche. Quiere presentarnos a alguien". Dijo abriendo aún más los ojos.

Kate achinó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Eso te pone a ti más nervioso que a ella?". Preguntó divertida.

"No estoy nervioso. Sólo sorprendido". Se defendió cogiendo la hoja que acababa de imprimir Kate y leyéndola.

"He dejado escrito a Ryan y Espo que investiguen a los padres biológicos. ¿Nos vamos a casa y descansamos antes de la cena?". Propuso levantándose ayudada de los reposabrazos de su silla.

"Bien". Contestó él y la ayudó a colocarse el abrigo. Se puso su chaqueta y caminaron hacia la salida.

"¿Tú sabías algo?". Preguntó Rick ya en el coche cuando conducían hacia casa.

"¿Algo de qué?". Preguntó Kate haciéndose la tonta mientras se concentraba en conducir.

"De que Alexis quería presentarnos a alguien". Respondió como si fuera obvia su respuesta.

"Rick, tranquilízate. Si ella quiere presentarnos a alguien es que está segura de lo que tiene o lo que siente".

"Has hablado con ella". Afirmó el escritor tras unos segundos mirándola en silencio.

"Puede ser. Y por eso te digo que estés tranquilo. Alexis ya es una mujer. La has educado excelentemente bien y sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer". Dijo aparcando el coche en el garaje y después giró para mirarle. "Ahora, dame un beso y subamos a casa a descansar. Que no puedo con mis pies". Sonrió colocando una mano en la pierna de él.

Castle asintió, se inclinó a besar sus labios suavemente y salieron del coche para subir a casa donde se encontraron a Alyson con Jim que aprovechaba las tardes de su jubilación para quedarse a cuidar de la niña hasta que la pareja volviera a casa. Se despidieron del abogado un rato después, se dieron un baño con Alyson y mientras la niña jugaba a un nuevo juego de la Wii, Rick le dio un masaje a Kate en los pies y las piernas y se echaron una pequeña siesta antes de la cena con Alexis, siesta a la que después de un rato, se les unió Aly colándose en la cama con ellos.

Un rato más tarde Kate suspiró mirándose al espejo por enésima vez. Se había probado varios vestidos, pero ninguno terminaba de quedarle bien del todo. O eso era lo que a ella le parecía, porque con todos los que se había probado, Castle le había dicho que estaba preciosa. Se mordió el labio y se acarició la tripa suavemente. "Cariño, te quiero mucho, pero cada día me es más pesado verme guapa contigo ahí dentro". Se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar sonreír admirando su barriga en el espejo.

En ese momento Rick entró en la habitación y se abrazó a ella por detrás colocando las manos sobre la barriga de ella. "¿No te decides por ninguno?". Susurró en su oído con mimo. Él ya estaba vestido y preparado y había ido a ayudar a Aly a vestirse también.

"No". Contestó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de él.

"Cariño, yo te veo bien con este". Besó su cuello suavemente aprovechando que lo tenía estirado.

"Me has dicho lo mismo con los diez vestidos que me he probado". Sonrió ella ante sus palabras y sus besos.

"Espérame aquí". Besó su mejilla con cariño y la soltó suavemente para salir de la habitación y encaminarse casi corriendo hacia el piso de arriba. Bajó unos minutos después con algo que intentaba ocultar detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?". Preguntó ella con curiosidad quitándose el vestido.

"Cierra los ojos". Pidió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Rick… No tenemos tiempo. Alexis va a venir en cualquier momento y me gustaría estar preparada". Protestó ella sacándose el vestido por la cabeza y colgándolo en su percha.

"Hazme caso, por favor. No tardaremos mucho". Volvió a pedir él girándose lo justo para que ella no viera lo que tenía detrás de la espalda.

"Está bien". Sonrió sentándose en la cama sólo con la ropa interior puesta. Cerró los ojos expectante.

Castle se colocó delante de ella y destapó lo que llevaba, colocándolo frente a ella pero sin que lo tocara. "Bien, abre los ojos". Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Rick mantenía los brazos extendidos y de su mano colgaba una percha con un precioso vestido azul para premamá.

Kate abrió los ojos despacio y se sorprendió enormemente al ver lo que él le enseñaba. "Rick… es precioso". Susurró alargando la mano para tocar la tela del vestido. "Me encanta". Se mordió el labio y le miró a él con una gran sonrisa.

"Pruébatelo". Le guiñó el ojo tendiéndoselo.

"¿Me ayudas?". Pidió ella poniéndose en pie y sacándolo de la percha.

"Por supuesto". Rick le ayudó a ponérselo y a colocárselo y le subió la cremallera de la parte de atrás. Agarró su mano y la hizo girar para que quedara frente a él y sonrió ampliamente cuando dio un paso atrás y la miró de arriba abajo. "Estás perfecta".

Kate se mordió el labio y caminó de la mano de él hacia el espejo. Se observó de frente, de costado y trató de verse la espalda. "¿Me queda bien?". Preguntó con una sonrisa. Este sí que le gustaba.

"Te queda bien, Kate. Te queda increíblemente bien". Se colocó detrás de ella igual que había hecho un rato antes y la abrazó por la espalda dándole un par de besos en el cuello. "¿Te gusta?". Susurró en su oído.

"Me encanta…" Susurró ella girándose entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con él "¿De dónde lo has sacado?". Preguntó sonriente.

"Bueno, pensaba dártelo más adelante, cuando te invitara a cenar fuera alguna noche, pero creo que hoy es un buen día para que lo estrenes". Besó sus labios fugazmente.

"Gracias". Sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. "¿Estás nervioso?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, se lo notaba desde que había recibido la llamada de Alexis esa tarde estando en comisaría.

"No mucho". Respondió él apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"Mentiroso…". Susurró en sus labios con ternura. "No lo estés. Lo importante es que ella sea feliz". Besó sus labios fugazmente. "Me maquillo en un momento y estoy lista". Rebuscó en el zapatero unos zapatos con poco tacón a juego con el vestido, se los colocó y fue al baño a terminar de prepararse.

"¡Mami!" Gritó la niña desde el piso de arriba bajando rápidamente las escaleras. "¿Estás lista?". Preguntó entrando corriendo en la habitación de ellos.

"Sí cariño. Sólo estoy terminando de maquillarme". Informó ella desde el baño.

"¿Qué vestido te has puesto?". Entró en el baño sonriente.

"Este que me acaba de regalar Rick". Se separó del espejo del baño para que la niña la viera. "¿Qué te parece?". Preguntó sonriente.

"¡Wow! Estás guapísima". La halagó la niña con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias princesa". Le guiñó el ojo y terminó de maquillarse.

"¿Cuándo sabréis si va a ser un niño o una niña?". Preguntó apoyada en la puerta del baño mirando como Kate se maquillaba.

"No lo sé cielo. A lo mejor elegimos no saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca y que así sea una sorpresa". Dijo Kate mirándola a través del espejo del baño. Esa conversación la había tenido no hacía mucho tiempo con Castle y de momento coincidían en que no querían saberlo hasta que naciera.

"¡Pero eso no puede ser!". Se quejó la niña. "Hay que elegir un nombre y para eso hay que saber si es niño o niña". Se cruzó de brazos Aly.

Kate sonrió guardando las pinturas de maquillarse en el neceser y agarró la mano de Alyson para sacarla del baño. La hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo. "Podemos elegir dos nombres. Uno de niño y otro de niña. Y cuando nazca, sabremos cuál tenemos que utilizar".

Aly miró a Beckett mientras se peinaba y frunció los labios no muy contenta con la respuesta. "¿Yo puedo ayudaros a elegir el nombre?".

"Por supuesto que sí". Dijo Kate con una sonrisa acercándose a ella y abrazándola con cariño al sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Aly se abrazó a Kate y apoyó la cabeza sobre su barriga. "¿Se mueve?". Preguntó curiosa.

"Todavía no se ha movido que yo me haya enterado". Contestó sonriente. "Pero me han dicho que pronto lo hará. En cuanto lo note, te aviso". Le guiñó el ojo, besó su pelo con cariño y las dos se levantaron al escuchar el timbre de la puerta del loft.

"Ya voy yo". Anunció el escritor que las estaba esperando en el salón.

Rick abrió la puerta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería el novio que Alexis les iba a presentar esa noche. Sus ojos se fijaron en su hija y ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo. Pero cuando sus ojos localizaron a la persona que acompañaba y le daba la mano a Alexis, no pudo controlar la sorpresa y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron considerablemente. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

"Papá… hola…". Saludó Alexis mordiéndose el labio y avanzó un par de pasos hasta abrazar a su padre con algo de incomodidad.

"Al… Alexis…". Consiguió balbucear el escritor aún completamente sorprendido, pero correspondiendo el abrazo con cariño. La soltó un rato después cuando escuchó que la niña se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

"¡Tata!". Gritó Aly corriendo a la puerta de la entrada y lanzándose a los brazos de Alexis que ya la esperaba agachada y con los brazos abiertos.

"Hola, cariño". Saludó sonriente la pelirroja. Con ella no se sentía tan nerviosa como con su padre.

"Hola Alexis". Saludó Kate acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa mientras se colgaba el bolso ya lista para salir.

"Kate". Saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Soltó a la niña y se acercó a abrazar a la inspectora. "¡Estás guapísima!". Halagó besando su mejilla y colocando una mano en su barriga.

"Gracias". Sonrió con ternura y colocó la mano sobre la de ella.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?". Preguntó con cariño la joven.

"Un poco más pesada y cansada, pero es normal". Sonrió agradecida y miró a la otra persona que se había quedado en la puerta. "¿Nos presentas?".

"Ay, sí, claro. ¡Qué tonta!". Dijo nerviosa y volvió a la puerta agarrando la mano de su acompañante. "Papá, Aly, Kate, os presento a… Ellie". Se mordió el labio tirando de la mano de la chica y haciéndola pasar al loft. "Es mi pareja". Afirmó ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre. "Ellie, esta es mi familia". Sonrió con nerviosismo. "Aunque falta mi abuela que hemos quedado con ella en el restaurante".

"Encantada, señor Castle". Dijo la joven tendiéndole la mano.

Rick, casi como un autómata le respondió el saludo con la mano. "Igualmente, Ellie".

"Encantada Ellie. Por fin te conozco". Dijo Kate con una sonrisa acerándose a la chica y dándole un par de besos en la mejilla.

"Lo mismo digo. Alexis me ha hablado mucho de ti". Sonrió algo vergonzosa.

"Espero que bien". Contestó cariñosa guiñándoles un ojo a Alexis y Ellie. Miró a Castle que no terminaba de reaccionar y se acercó a él agarrándolo suavemente del hombro. "Rick". Pronunció su nombre para ver si salía del trance en el que se encontraba. "¿Vamos a cenar?". Preguntó besando su mejilla.

"Eh, sí, perdona. Vamos a cenar". Agarró la mano de Kate y la de Alyson y los 5 salieron del loft. Las chicas se adelantaron charlando con la niña mientras la pareja cerraba la puerta con llave. "¿Tú lo sabías?". Preguntó todavía sorprendido.

"Sí". Contestó ella con sinceridad. "Vino a hablar conmigo el otro día. No sabía cómo contarlo y menos cómo contártelo a ti. Creímos que lo mejor sería una cena con todos". Acarició su espalda suavemente. "Se la ve feliz con Ellie".

"Sí…". Susurró Rick guardándose la llaves de casa en el bolsillo. "Creo que no le veía ese brillo en los ojos desde que tenía la edad de Aly".

"Eso es lo que importa entonces, ¿no?". Preguntó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí". Sonrió él también, con algo de nerviosismo.

Bajaron a la calle y caminaron hacia el restaurante que estaba cerca del loft.

"Entonces". Inquirió la pequeña. "¿Tú eres la novia de mi hermana?". Preguntó dirigiéndose directamente a Ellie.

"Así es". Afirmó Ellie que iba agarrada de la mano de Alexis.

"¿Y os dais besos como papá y mamá?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Kate rió al escuchar la pregunta y agarró la mano de Aly. "Cielo, creo que vas aprendiendo demasiado rápido". Sonrió a las chicas.

"Sí, Aly". Respondió Alexis. "Nos damos besos como papá y Kate. Somos novias". Contestó mirando de reojo a su padre.

Castle iba algo más rezagado pero sin perderse detalle de aquella conversación. Todavía no había salido de su asombro, pero veía contenta a Alexis y, como decía Kate, eso es lo que cuenta. Así que cuando vio que su hija le miraba de reojo, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, se apresuró a ponerse a la altura de ellas y agarró a Kate por la cintura pegándola a él con cariño.

Alyson se enfrascó en una entretenida conversación con Ellie acerca de una nueva película de Disney y Kate se unió a ellas comentando todos los detalles. Alexis aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su padre, tomarlo de la mano y hacer que frenara un poco los pasos para quedarse más atrás de las chicas. "Papá". Empezó la joven, pero él la interrumpió parándola y abrazándola con fuerza.

"No hace falta que digas nada, Alexis. Sí, me ha pillado por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Nunca pensé que te gustaran las chicas. Has tenido varios novios y ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Pero estoy contento si tú lo estás". Acarició su espalda y la soltó con ternura para que siguieran caminando.

"Estoy contenta". Respondió la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio. "Y no es que me gusten las chicas. Simplemente… con ella me pasa algo especial, diferente. Me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido nunca con nadie. Nos llevamos de maravilla y nos complementamos increíblemente bien".

"Entonces eso es lo importante". Agarró su mano con cariño y le sonrió. "Me costará acostumbrarme, pero lo haré". Le guiñó el ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias papá… No sabes lo que significa para mí que lo veas así". Dijo Alexis emocionada.

"Lo veo como tengo que verlo, calabaza. Si tú eres feliz, me da igual que sea con un chico o con una chica". Se sonrieron cuando se pararon ante la puerta del restaurante. Kate, Alyson y Ellie ya habían entrado. "Y me gusta que puedas contar con Kate cuando lo necesites".

"Es inteligente. Sabe escuchar y dar buenos consejos". Sonrió.

"Lo sé. A mí me lo vas a decir". Bromeó el escritor volviendo a abrazar a su hija y besando su pelo nuevamente. "¿Lo sabe tu abuela?".

"No directamente, pero sospecha algo". Contestó sonriente.

"Bien, entremos". Se juntaron con las demás y esperaron en la mesa a que llegara Martha, charlando de diferentes cosas, todas centradas en Alyson, el colegio y las películas de dibujos animados.

Un rato después llegó Martha y se unió a ellos. La actriz no se sorprendió tanto como su hijo con la noticia. Ella ya se olía algo. Siempre había sido muy intuitiva. Y estaba feliz de ver a su nieta feliz.

"Entonces, Ellie". Dijo Kate tras terminarse su ensalada. "¿Tú también estudias derecho?".

"Así es". Contestó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me gustaría ser abogado, como mis padres".

Kate sonrió. "¿Tus padres son abogados?". Preguntó sorprendida."Mi madre también lo era, y mi padre se acaba de jubilar, pero ha sido abogado hasta hace unos meses". Dijo contenta.

"Y tú empezaste a estudiar derecho también". Informó el escritor agarrando la mano de su mujer por encima de la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Cierto". Afirmó ella mirándolo sonriente.

"¿Por qué dejaste derecho y te metiste en la policía?". Preguntó Ellie a Kate, curiosa por saber la razón de ese cambio tan brusco.

Kate se mordió el labio pero no dejó de sonreír a las chicas. "La muerte de mi madre me hizo cambiar de vocación y meterme en la policía para intentar averiguar qué era lo que había pasado". Rick apretó su mano con ternura y ella le sonrió ligeramente.

"Vaya, lo siento". Dijo la joven algo azorada por haber hecho esa pregunta.

"No te preocupes. Es la pregunta lógica cuando cuento que empecé a estudiar derecho y acabé metida a poli". Sonrió con cariño. Ellie le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Estáis en clase juntas?". Preguntó Rick.

"Sólo en algunas clases". Informó Alexis. "Ellie en realidad va a un curso más, pero le quedan un par de asignaturas del mío y a esas clases vamos juntas".

"Sí, siempre se me resisten ese tipo de asignaturas". Confesó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y mis padres tienen tanto trabajo que muchas veces no pueden ayudarme".

"Por eso un día que la vi agobiada, le propuse estudiar juntas a ver si entre las dos nos aclarábamos mejor. Y así fue como nos conocimos mejor". Explicó Alexis sonriendo y cogiendo también la mano de Ellie, como había hecho su padre con Kate, solo que ellas lo hicieron por debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno, sé que igual no me acuerdo de muchas cosas, pero si necesitáis mi ayuda alguna vez con algo, no dudéis en preguntarme o en venir". Dijo Kate con una pequeña sonrisa. "Cada día trabajo menos y pronto me cogeré la baja".

Rick sonrió al escuchar aquello y besó la mano de Kate.

"Gracias Kate". Dijo Alexis. "Lo tendremos en cuenta". Le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja.

"¿De cuánto tiempo estás?". Preguntó Ellie.

"De cinco meses". Se apresuró en contestar Alyson que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada. "Y dicen que no quieren saber si va a ser niño o niña, pero yo les voy a ayudar a elegir su nombre". Explicó la niña de carrerilla haciendo reír a los demás.

"¿Sabes una cosa Aly?". Dijo Ellie mirando a la niña. "Yo tengo una hermana pequeña también. Tiene 4 años. Algún día podemos quedar las cuatro e ir al parque de atracciones. Seguro que os llevaréis de maravilla".

"Sí, sí, sí". Dijo sonriente la pequeña botando en su silla. "¿Podré ir con ellas?". Se giró a mirar a Kate y Rick.

"Claro que sí". Dijo el escritor besando la cabeza de la niña con ternura.

Terminaron de cenar charlando de diferentes cosas y conociendo mejor a Ellie. Todos se encontraron muy a gusto con ella y al final la cena salió estupendamente.

Salieron del restaurante y Martha fue la primera en despedirse para irse a su casa, que quedaba al otro lado al que ellos tenían que dirigirse.

"Ellie". Dijo Rick agarrando a Kate de la cintura para atraerla a él y caminar así juntos. "¿Vives lejos de aquí? ¿Quieres que te acerque?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, gracias. Vivo tan sólo a una manzana de vuestra casa. No tardaré nada en llegar. Os acompaño y después me voy a casa". Sonrió agradecida y miró a Alexis con cariño cuando la joven pelirroja la tomó de la mano para caminar.

"¿Cuándo iremos al parque de atracciones?". Preguntó curiosa Alyson dándole la mano a Kate.

"Déjame hablarlo con mi hermana y mi madre. Y si las dos están de acuerdo, nos vamos mañana a pasar la tarde, ¿os parece?". Preguntó la joven mirando primero a la niña y después a Castle y Beckett para comprobar que estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Porfa, mami". Pidió la niña mirándola con ojitos. Kate sonrió y miró a Rick mordiéndose el labio.

"La verdad es que nos vendría muy bien". Dijo el escritor. "Mañana por la tarde tenemos la presentación de unos nuevos libros y Aly se iba a aburrir allí". Explicó mirando a la niña con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto, entonces mañana hablamos para quedar". Le guiñó un ojo Ellie a Alyson y la niña echó a correr dando saltos, contenta.

"No me acordaba de la presentación de los libros". Confesó Kate dejando apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick.

"Sabes que no tienes obligación de venir". La pegó más a él besando su pelo.

"Pero quiero ir". Respondió con seguridad acariciándose suavemente el vientre.

"Sólo si no estás muy cansada". Añadió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero poder cerrar mañana el caso y así irnos antes a casa y descansar antes de la presentación". Rick asintió conforme con lo que decía.

"¿Nuevo libro de la saga Nikki Heat?". Preguntó Ellie con curiosidad.

"Así es". Respondió él orgulloso de que la joven conociera sus libros. "Y ya van 7". Miró sonriente a Ellie y después le guiñó el ojo a Kate.

"Estoy deseando leerlo". Confesó Ellie con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo también". Contestaron a la vez Alexis y Kate, provocando unas carcajadas generales.

"Y también ha escrito unos libros infantiles". Contó la pelirroja.

"¿Infantiles?". Se sorprendió Ellie.

"Sí. Son 3 pequeñas historias con los mismos personajes. En cada libro tratan de resolver un problema diferente. Y todos acaban con una pequeña moraleja". Explicó con orgullo y cierto ego que hizo que Kate negara con la cabeza y rodara los ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Suenan genial". Dijo contenta la joven. "¿Cómo le dio por escribirlos?".

"Por favor, deja de tratarme de usted que eso sólo me hace parecer más mayor". Pidió el escritor con una sonrisa. Ellie asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Y bueno, ser padre, ya me inspiró una vez, aunque aquella fue con un libro previo a Derrick Storm. Cuando me enteré de que volvería a ser padre, me dio por empezar a escribir ese tipo de libros. Al principio simplemente los escribía pensando en leérselos a mi hijo cuando naciera, pero después pensé en publicarlos y compartirlos". Colocó una mano sobre la barriga de Kate con cariño y ella le sonrió besando la comisura de sus labios.

"Cuando salgan se los leeré a mi hermana". Dijo Ellie sonriente.

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado". Dijo Alexis cuando pararon frente al portal del loft.

"Chicas, ¿por qué no vais subiendo mientras acompaño yo a Ellie a su casa? Aunque no es muy tarde, a estas horas las calles ya están muy oscuras". Propuso el escritor mirando a Alexis y Kate.

"No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy acostumbrada". Dijo la joven.

Alexis miró a Ellie. "Yo me quedo más tranquila si vas acompañada. Así que yo voy con vosotros y luego volvemos papá y yo hasta casa". Dijo con seguridad.

"Bueno, entonces Aly y yo vamos subiendo a casa". Dijo Kate y se acercó a Ellie para darle dos besos. "Espero volver a verte pronto, Ellie. Ha sido un placer".

"Gracias". Sonrió la joven y después se despidió de la niña con un abrazo y la promesa de volver a hablar al día siguiente para quedar e ir al parque de atracciones.

Beckett y Alyson subieron a casa mientras Castle, Ellie y Alexis caminaban hasta la casa de la segunda, charlando de diferentes cosas.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Os ha sorprendido la nueva pareja de Alexis?**

 **Pensé que ese pequeño giro quedaría bien!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Avanzamos en el embarazo y, por tanto, también en la historia! ;)**

Había pasado un mes de la presentación del nuevo libro de Nikki Heat y los libros infantiles de Richard Castle. Kate Beckett se encontraba en su sexto mes de embarazo y a pesar de que había estado haciendo algo de ejercicio durante aquellos meses, cada día se sentía más cansada y pesada. Por ello decidió que al terminar la semana, se cogería la baja para poder descansar y esperar con calma a que llegara el día del parto. No le hacía mucha gracia estar todo el día en casa, pero Castle le había prometido que harían diferentes cosas, que no se aburriría y que la cuidaría como a una reina. Además, así podían terminar de arreglar el cuarto de su futuro hijo. La cuna y las cosas esenciales para los primeros meses ya estaban preparadas en la habitación del matrimonio. Pero querían dejar ya preparada la habitación para cuando el niño pudiera dormir solo en su cuarto.

Con Alexis y Ellie habían vuelto a quedar varias veces, cuando las jóvenes volvían a la ciudad los fines de semana. Se llevaban muy bien todos. Rick había conseguido sobrepasar la sorpresa inicial y cada día le gustaba más aquella muchacha para su hija. Sobre todo viendo tan feliz a su hija como lo hacía.

El jueves por la tarde, Kate llegó agotada a casa. Castle estaba allí ya con Alyson desde que la niña había salido de clase. La inspectora había tenido que salir tres veces de comisaría para cumplir con su trabajo, a pesar del embarazo. Así que en cuanto entró en casa se sumergió en un baño de espuma y sales que Rick le había preparado. Se sintió prácticamente renovada y después se sentó en el salón con su familia. Cenaron los tres juntos y acostaron a Aly. Ellos no tardaron tampoco en irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tenían que trabajar y por la noche era la presentación del libro del caso de la madre de Beckett.

A media noche, Castle se despertó al oír ruido por la casa. Supuso que sería la niña que se había despertado y bajaba las escaleras para ver si se podía meter con ellos en la cama. Sonrió mientras se giraba entre las sábanas y se sorprendió al ver el hueco de Kate vació en la cama. Tocó las sábanas. Estaban frías, por lo que supuso que hacía rato que estaba levantada. Extrañado, miró el reloj de su iPhone y comprobó que no eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Se desperezó, se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa y salió a buscar a Beckett por la casa. No la encontró en todo el piso de abajo así que subió arriba pensando que a lo mejor la niña había tenido alguna pesadilla que él no había oído y su mujer había subido a ver qué le pasaba.

El cuarto de Aly estaba totalmente a oscuras. Encendió la luz del pasillo para poder ver algo dentro de la habitación y sólo vio a la niña dormida en su cama, algo destapada. Entró con cuidado y la tapó tratando de no despertarla. Salió de allí y entornó la puerta para que cuando fuera de día la luz no le molestase a la pequeña. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la futura habitación de su hijo donde pudo ver que había una pequeña luz encendida. Se acercó con suavidad y observó el interior por el hueco que la puerta a medio abrir permitía.

Sonrió al ver a Kate sentada en una mecedora que él se había empeñado en comprar. Estaba situada junto a la ventana y un armario pequeñito donde ya tenían ropa para el bebé, aunque no sabían su sexo. Se emocionó al descubrir que tenía una mano en su abultado vientre y con la otra sujetaba uno de los libros infantiles que él había escrito y lo leía en voz baja. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón e inmortalizó aquel precioso momento. Se secó una lágrima mientras sonreía y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, con suavidad para llamar su atención.

"Ey". Susurró entrando en la habitación y acercándose a ella con cariño. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Preguntó agachándose y besando su frente mientras acariciaba su pelo con ternura.

"Me desperté varias veces y una de ellas ya no me podía volver a dormir. No quería molestarte y me subí a ver si Aly estaba bien. Entré aquí y le leía un cuento de los tuyos". Sonrió acariciándose la tripa suavemente. Dejó el libro sobre el armario y colocó sus dos manos sobre su barriga.

Rick sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura. Colocó una mano sobre las de ella con cariño. "¿Se mueve?". Preguntó en un susurro.

Kate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hoy más que ningún día". Aseguró. "Pero no duele, sólo molesta un poco". Confesó.

"Ey, pequeñín o pequeñina. No le des mucha guerra a tu madre, ¿vale?". Susurró acercando su boca a la barriga de Kate. "Ya nos la darás cuando salgas de ahí y crezcas un poquito". Besó su tripa con amor y apoyó la oreja sobre ella, suavemente sin presionar. En ese momento no se estaba moviendo.

Beckett sonrió con ternura y acarició el pelo de Rick suavemente mientras él se mantenía en aquella posición. Permanecieron en aquella postura un buen rato hasta que ya las piernas del escritor empezaron a adormecerse por estar en aquella incómoda postura. Entonces, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella con las piernas dobladas como si fuera un indio.

"¿Qué te impide dormir?". Preguntó susurrando para no molestar a Aly que dormía en el cuarto contiguo.

Beckett se encogió de hombros. "Este pequeño no paraba de moverse y creo que es porque estoy nerviosa". Se mordió el labio bajando la cabeza y acariciando su vientre.

Rick acarició la pierna de ella con cariño. "¿Por la presentación del libro?". Preguntó.

"Más que por la presentación, por lo que su publicación pueda suponer. A pesar de que lo he leído y has cambiado algunas cosas que me parecieron demasiado fuertes, tengo cierto miedo de cómo reaccione la gente a esa historia. Y sobre todo, a que llegue a oídos de Bracken y su gente". Agarró la mano de Rick y la puso sobre su tripa para que notara cómo se movía el bebé.

Castle sonrió ligeramente al notar los movimientos y empezó a dejar suaves caricias sobre su tripa. Después, suspiró y miró a Beckett a los ojos. "Hablamos con nuestro abogado. No se menciona en ningún momento a Bracken o nadie de los suyos. Aunque la gente que viera las noticias el día de su detención sabrá que va por ellos". Paró un segundo pensando en sus palabras. "Es sólo la historia, contada desde nuestro punto de vista. Sobre todo desde el mío. Como si fuera un libro de Nikki Heat". Sonrió al notar más movimiento del bebé. "No pasará nada cariño. Y yo creo que a la gente le va a encantar". Agarró la mano de ella con suavidad y se la besó con cariño. "Pero si quieres, no lo publicamos y listo. Sólo tendría que pagar la multa por echarme atrás en el último momento".

"No, no quiero que hagas eso. Quiero que se publique. Es un homenaje a ella, a mi padre, a ti, a mí y a nosotros. Me gusta el libro. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa. No me hagas mucho caso". Sonrió suavemente y se colocó en el borde de la mecedora para intentar levantarse.

"Espera". Dijo el escritor poniéndose rápidamente en pie. "Te ayudo". La agarró del brazo con cariño y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. "Te voy a preparar un té calentito y nos vamos a ir a la cama". Besó sus labios suavemente y juntos bajaron a la cocina.

Rick le preparó el té y ella comió unas frambuesas. Desde hacía unos días eran su antojo. Después se fueron a la cama y tras unos mimos y besos, consiguieron dormirse hasta el día siguiente.

El día de trabajo fue bastante intenso, sobre todo para la inspectora Beckett que acabó bastante cansada. Pero también agradeció haberse mantenido entretenida con el trabajo y no haber tenido tiempo para pensar en la presentación del libro. Castle intentó durante todo el día hacerla sonreír y que se relajara y terminó consiguiéndolo. Además, no había tenido que ir a buscar a Alyson al colegio porque Alexis y Ellie estaban en la ciudad y se ofrecieron a ir a por ella y llevarla al parque con la hermana de Ellie.

"¿Estás preparada?". Preguntó Rick entrando la habitación para ver si Kate y a se había terminado de vestir.

"Sólo me queda el maquillaje". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa girando sobre sí misma para mostrarle su vestido. "¿Qué te parece?".

"Que me encanta, que me encantas". Aseguró agarrándola de la mano con cariño y tirando de ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Creo que me empiezas a conocer mejor que yo misma. Este vestido que me has regalado me sienta de maravilla incluso estando embarazada".

"La que es preciosa, es preciosa". Acarició su tripa suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Sigue dando guerra?".

"No, está más tranquilo". Sonrió con cariño colocando la mano sobre la de él. "¿Tú estás preparado ya?". Preguntó besando la comisura de sus labios.

"Uhum". Asintió dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo él también para que ella le viera con el traje.

"Estás guapísimo".

"Eso es porque el traje que has elegido para mí es el adecuado". Le guiñó el ojo derecho y se sonrieron.

"Mi padre está ya preparado y me ha dicho que irá yendo, así que nos vemos allí con él". Informó Kate yendo al baño a maquillarse. "Alyson está con Alexis y se quedan a dormir en casa de Ellie".

"Bien, entonces cuando volvamos tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. ¿Qué te parece un rico baño los tres juntos?". Preguntó acercándose a ella por detrás con cariño y abrazándola colocando las manos sobre su barriga.

"Rick, me acabas de mover y casi me pinto medio ojo". Se quejó pero sin dejar de sonreír. Él respondió poniendo cara de cachorrito y dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Kate negó con la cabeza y siguió maquillándose con él abrazado a ella. "Creo que el bebé y yo agradeceremos ese baño. Sobre todo si me haces un buen masaje en las piernas". Pidió alzando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Baño y masaje adjudicados". Besó nuevamente su cuello suavemente y se separó de ella para que pudiera terminar.

La pareja llegó agarrada del brazo al local que habían elegido para celebrar la presentación del libro y una ráfaga de flashes se lanzó sobre ellos intentando inmortalizar el momento en el que el famoso escritor entraba del brazo de su embarazada esposa, la hija de la abogada Johanna Beckett que había sido injusta y brutalmente asesinada por un pez gordo de la política de Nueva York.

Tras una pequeña presentación sobre el libro, Richard Castle se subió al atril para hablar sobre cómo él había vivido aquella historia desde que conoció a Kate Beckett. Evidentemente no lo contó todo, sino habría descubierto el libro entero, pero sí sirvió para que el público entendiera un poco la importancia de aquella historia.

Después, la propia Beckett se subió a agradecer a todas las personas que la habían ayudado y soportado durante el caso de su madre, y a su padre y a Rick en especial por haberla apoyado siempre y haber sido su gran pilar.

Tras unos canapés y alguna que otra copa, Rick y Kate se despidieron de los allí presentes alegando que estaban bastante cansados después del trabajo y que necesitaban irse a casa a descansar.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca y como se habían prometido, se tomaron un buen baño relajante, Castle le dio un largo masaje a Beckett en los pies y en las piernas y se fueron a dormir con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus últimos días en la comisaría los pasó mucho más tranquila en cuanto a trabajo. Pero tuvo que rellenar bastante papeleo para su baja y dejar todo preparado para los meses que fuera a estar sin trabajar.

El último día, para su sorpresa, al acabar el turno, varios compañeros se reunieron alrededor de su mesa y le orecieron varios regalos: ropas para el bebé, biberones, chupetes, algún trajecito con el escudo de la NYPD y un par de trajes imitando los chalecos antibala de la policía uno con la inscripción de Police y otro con Writer.

Aquello emocionó a una sensible Beckett, después les agradeció a todos el detalle y brindaron por ella y su bebé, y cuando se iba a ir a casa, escuchó los primeros acordes de una canción que reconoció al instante: su canción y la de Castle, la que sonó el día de su boda. Se mordió el labio girándose para buscar de dónde provenía aquella canción y sonrió con emoción al ver a Rick con un enorme oso de peluche y en la mano su teléfono móvil con aquella canción.

Él se acercó a ella sonriente, le tendió el oso de peluche que ella cogió y apretó entre sus brazos abrazándolo sonriente. Castle la abrazó con ternura con el oso entre los dos y besó su pelo cariñosamente. Toda la comisaría estalló en un sonoro aplauso mientras la pareja seguía abrazada.

"¿Y esto?". Susurró Beckett a su marido aún abrazada a él y con una enorme sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro.

"Una pequeña sorpresa". Confesó besándole la mejilla. "Me dijeron que querían darte algún regalo y se me ocurrió terminar de completar la sorpresa". Le guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia los demás para ofrecerles unos vasos de plástico.

"Gracias". Dijo ella algo sonrojada por todas las miradas puestas en ella.

Tomaron algo con ellos allí mismo. Incluso Gates salió para desearles que todo fuera muy bien y les pidió que se pasaran por allí de vez en cuando e incluso cuando tuvieran a su bebé.

Tras las despedida, Kate y Rick se fueron a casa agarrados de la mano, donde disfrutaron de una agradable cena con su familia: Martha, Jim, Alexis, Ellie y Alyson.

* * *

Central Park estaba precioso a esas horas de la mañana. Kate y Rick paseaban agarrados de la cintura después de haber dejado a Alyson en el colegio. Era su rutina de todas las mañanas desde que Kate se había cogido la baja hacía un par de meses. Después, iban a un café a tomar algo los dos juntos y volvían a casa a descansar un rato antes de ir a visitar a sus compañeros de la comisaría, a Lannie, a Jim o a Martha, dependiendo del día. Y por la tarde, después de comer, organizaban el cuarto del bebé, volvían a salir a pasear o descansaban juntos en casa dedicándose todos los mimos del mundo.

"Esta tarde vienen Alexis y Ellie y se quedarán en casa hasta que vuelvan a la universidad". Dijo el escritor, contento de volver a tener a su hija en casa.

"Sí, qué bien que hayan podido cambiar el viaje que tenían para este verano y así puedan asistir a la boda de Lannie". Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

"Por cierto, ¿serás tú su madrina de boda?". Preguntó sonriente.

"Uhum". Asintió ella sonriendo también. "Me lo pidió ayer cuando fuimos a verla".

"Me lo imaginé cuando me dijo que subiera a hablar con Espo para darle consejos para la boda". Rió el escritor al recordar el momento en el que la forense utilizó aquello como excusa para quedarse a solas con Beckett.

"Espero que no le aconsejaras que se casara dos veces antes de elegir a la correcta". Bromeó ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Muy graciosilla, inspectora". Dijo él atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y besando su cabeza. "¿Estás muy cansada?". Preguntó mientras se sentaban en un banco.

"Un poco". Dijo acariciándose la tripa suavemente. "Pero me gustaría que me llevaras a un sitio antes de que vaya Lannie a casa para probarse el vestido de novia".

"¿Dónde?". Preguntó él con curiosidad.

"A ver a mi madre". Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio. "Quiero presentarle a este pequeñín antes de que nazca". Se miró el vientre.

Rick sonrió acariciando su tripa suavemente. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me esperas aquí que acerco el coche a esa esquina y así no tienes que volver andando?".

"Mejor". Sonrió ella agradecida besando sus labios cuando él se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella para recibir el beso.

"Ahora vuelvo". Le sonrió y caminó ligero hacia el coche para pasar a recogerla.

Beckett esperó sentada en aquel banco, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, una pequeña pelota de plástico rebotó en su pierna. Se agachó como pudo a cogerla y se volvió a incorporar con cuidado con ella en la mano. Buscó a algún niño del que pudiera provenir aquel juguete y sonrió cuando se encontró a una niña pequeña que acababa de aprender a andar acercándose a ella para recuperar su pelota.

"¿Es tuya cariño?". Preguntó con ternura.

La pequeña alargó los brazos para que le diera la pelota y ella se la puso entre sus manos para que la cogiera correctamente. La madre se acercó a ellas corriendo.

"Perdona. Desde que ha aprendido a andar, le ha dado por investigar cualquier rincón y tengo que andar con 2000 ojos si no quiero perderla". Sonrió cogiendo a la niña en brazos. "Dale las gracias a esta chica, Miley".

"No te preocupes". Dijo la inspectora sonriente. La niña se rió entre los brazos de su madre volviendo a tirar la pelota al suelo. Esta vez, la madre fue más rápida y la cogió al primer bote. "Adiós Miley". Le saludó con la mano cuando la madre y la hija se alejaron poco a poco de ella.

Beckett se apoyó en el banco para ponerse en pie y caminó hacia la esquina donde Castle le había dicho que la recogería. Así él no tendría que esperarla. Justo cuando estaba llegando, él paraba el coche para recogerla. Se montó y fueron hasta el cementerio.

Allí, Kate se tomó unos segundos para mirar hacia el horizonte y respirar hondo un par de veces antes de bajarse. Era su ritual cada vez que iba allí. Rick, cuando vio que ya estaba dispuesta a salir del coche, le tendió un pequeño ramo de flores frescas que había comprado para llevar a la tumba de su madre.

"Gracias". Sonrió ella verdaderamente agradecida y se bajaron los dos del coche, caminando de la mano hacia la tumba de Johanna Beckett. "Hola mami…". Susurró Kate mordiéndose el labio mientras se agachaba lo justo para dejar las flores y acariciar el nombre de su madre en la lápida. "Te traemos unas flores y queremos presentarte a nuestro bebé. Aunque todavía no ha nacido, pero ya queda poquito. Volveremos con él o con ella. No hemos querido saber su sexo". Sintió a Rick abrazándola por detrás y colocando las manos sobre su vientre y sonrió. "Vosotros tampoco quisisteis hacerlo conmigo y aunque papá estaba convencido de que yo sería un niño, tú siempre te mantuviste terca y supiste que yo iba a ser una niña" Sonrió con nostalgia y agarró las manos de Rick sobre su barriga. "A nosotros nos pasa algo parecido. Rick dice que va a ser una niña, pero yo creo que va a ser un precioso niño".

Castle besó su cuello suavemente y empezó a dejar pequeñas caricias sobre su tripa. "Va a ser niña". Susurró sobre su oído y ella rió suavemente.

"Cabezota…" Giró la cabeza para besar sus labios y volvió a girarse para mirar la lápida. "Sea lo que sea, lo que de verdad nos importa es que esté sano y sea feliz". Sonrió al sentir como el bebé se movía suavemente. "Volveremos cuando nazca". Prometió secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado. Rick la estrechó entre sus brazos tiernamente. "Te quiero mucho, mamá. Y daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras conmigo para ver crecer al bebé. Sé que os habríais adorado". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y se giró entre los brazos de Castle para apoyar la frente sobre su hombro y descansar un poco en silencio frente a la tumba de su madre antes de irse.

 **¿Tardará mucho más en nacer el bebé? ¿Niño o niña?**

 **¡Gracias y hasta el próximo!**


	68. Chapter 68

**¿Quién quiere un poco más?**

La boda de Lannie y Javier era algo más bien íntimo. A ella habían acudido sus compañeros, familiares y amigos más cercanos. En total, no más de 70 personas. El momento del enlace fue también sencillo, pero en él se pudo notar el amor que la pareja sentía. Tras las fotos de rigor y las felicitaciones a la recién casada pareja, llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo. La novia se puso de espaldas a los invitados, donde la mayoría de las mujeres se habían puesto en fila esperando recibir el ramo. Cuando la forense lo lanzó, se escuchó a la gente haciendo esfuerzo por cogerlo. Lannie se giró para ver a quién le había caído y sonrió sorprendida al descubrir a Alexis con el ramo entre las manos y los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen: La siguiente en casarse serás tú". Dijo la forense sonriente.

Rick miró a Lannie frunciendo el ceño. No quería ni pensar en que su niña, ya no tan niña, se casara ya.

"No me mires así, chico escritor". Alzó las manos en defensa y riéndose se acercó a Kate que miraba divertida a Castle. "¿Cuándo aprenderá que su hija ya no es tan pequeña?".

"Creo que nunca". Sonrió Kate abrazando a Lannie y besándola sonoramente en la mejilla. "Enhorabuena". Le guiñó el ojo con cariño.

Rápidamente, la pareja y los invitados se sentaron a comer y disfrutaron de un buen banquete, charlas amenas y muchas risas. Después, los recién casados se marcharon antes que los demás pues su avión salía en un par de horas y tenían que cambiarse de ropa. Su destino era el Caribe, el regalo de bodas de Castle y Beckett.

El escritor y la inspectora también se fueron pronto con Alyson. Kate llevaba todo el día ayudando a Lannie a preparar todo para que saliera la boda a la perfección y estaba cansada. Así que se fueron al loft a descansar y después irían allí Alexis y Ellie a pasar unos días con ellos antes de irse de vacaciones de verano.

"Ha sido todo perfecto". Dijo Kate mientras ayudaba a Alyson a quitarse su vestido.

"Yo quería haber cogido el ramo". Se quejó la pequeña haciendo reír a Kate y Rick.

"Cuando seas más mayor, cariño". Besó su mejilla la inspectora y la niña se puso el pijama para tirarse sobre el sofá a ver la tele.

Kate sonrió mirando a la niña mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse ella. Se quitó el vestido con ayuda de Rick y cuando estuvo en ropa interior, él la abrazó por detrás con ternura. "Sí, ha sido perfecto". Besó su hombro con amor.

"La he visto feliz". Dijo Kate sonriente. "Y Espo estaba eufórico también". Sonrió al acordarse de como el detective se había equivocado un par de veces en sus votos, por el nerviosismo.

"Eufóricamente nervioso". Rió Castle abrazándola con amor. "¿Cómo se ha portado mi bebé?". Preguntó girándola entre sus brazos y colocando las manos sobre su tripa.

"Muy bien. Se ha movido a ratos, pero no ha dado demasiada guerra". Besó sus labios tiernamente.

"Bien". Sonrió él acariciando su pelo tiernamente. "¿Un baño relajante?". Propuso.

"Con una condición". Dijo ella sonriente. Rick alzó la ceja esperando la condición. "Que no dejes de abrazarme en todo el rato". Pidió con mimo.

"Hecho". Sonrió acariciando su mejilla y fue a preparar el baño para los dos.

Por la noche, Alexis y Ellie llegaron a casa y cenaron todos juntos. Las chicas pasarían el día siguiente con la familia de Ellie y después volverían con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle se levantó temprano y preparó el desayuno para todos. Despertó a Aly y a Kate que estaban dormidas en la cama de matrimonio y después subió a llamar a la puerta de las habitaciones de Alexis y Ellie.

Todas agradecieron el detalle del escritor y él sacó pecho orgulloso de sí mismo. "Para algo soy el hombre de la casa". Guiñó el ojo a su hija y a Kate.

"Pero no por mucho tiempo". Dijo la inspectora alzando la ceja y haciendo referencia a que su bebé sería niño.

"¿Todavía estáis con eso?". Preguntó Alexis divertida. "¿Por qué no esperáis a que nazca en vez de picaros todo el rato?".

"Tiene su diversión". Dijo Kate riéndose ante la cara de resignación de Rick. "Me gusta picar a tu padre, y además sé que tengo razón".

"Bueno, entonces sea niño o niña, ¿cómo lo vais a llamar?".

"Alexander". Contestó rápidamente Beckett.

"Johanna". Respondió Rick casi a la vez que ella.

Las chicas se rieron. "Sois muy cabezotas, los dos". Dijo Alexis terminando su desayuno, riéndose.

Terminaron de desayunar, Alexis y Ellie se prepararon para ir a pasar el día con la familia de la segunda y prometieron volver por la noche para cenar con ellos.

"Mami". Dijo Aly desde el sofá.

"Dime cariño". Se acercó Kate a ella sentándose a su lado.

"¿Nosotros qué haremos hoy?". Preguntó tumbándose ligeramente sobre la barriga de Kate.

La inspectora sonrió acariciando el pelo de la niña suavemente. "¿Tú qué quieres hacer?".

"Ir a la playa". Respondió cerrando los ojos. Le encantaba cuando Kate le acariciaba la cabeza.

Rick se acercó a ellas después de limpiar lo del desayuno. "Princesa, ya sabes que hasta que no nazca el bebé no podemos ir a la casa de los Hamptons". Se sentó al otro lado de Alyson.

"¿Y cuándo va a nacer?". Preguntó sin moverse de aquella postura.

"Como mucho tardará un mes en nacer, mi vida". Dijo Kate continuando con las caricias por la espalda de Aly.

"Eso es mucho". Se quejó la pequeña.

"¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer?". Dijo Rick mirando a Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó la niña levantando la cabeza y sentándose bien en el sofá para mirar al escritor.

"Podemos ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque de atracciones y te montas en las nuevas que han abierto ahora de agua". Sonrió a la niña. "No es como la playa, pero se le parece un poquito. ¿Quieres?". Colocó un mechón del pelo de Aly detrás de su oreja suavemente.

"Sí, sí". Dijo la niña poniéndose en pie y saltando varias veces. "¿Iremos los tres?". Preguntó mirando más bien a Kate. Rick también la miró, intentando saber si le parecía demasiado para ella o si estaba muy cansada para aquello.

"Iremos los tres". Contestó la inspectora abriendo los brazos para que Aly se abrazara a ella.

La pequeña abrazó fuerte a Kate y después de darles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla corrió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Castle se acercó a Beckett agarrando su mano tiernamente. "¿Seguro que quieres ir?". Preguntó con cariño.

"Segura". Dijo sonriente. "Eso sí, te montas tú con ella". Dijo besando sus labios tiernamente.

"Ya contaba con eso". Sonrió él. "Pero en cuanto te sientas cansada, lo dices y volvemos eh". Pidió acariciando su tripa suavemente.

"Lo haré". Prometió ella levantándose con la ayuda de él para vestirse e ir al parque de atracciones.

Castle, Beckett y Alyson pasaron la mañana en el parque de atracciones. Agradecieron que fuera verano porque así mucha gente se había ido de vacaciones y no tuvieron que hacer tantas colas. En varias atracciones Rick se montó con la niña y Kate, desde abajo, no supo diferenciar cuál de los dos era más niño.

A media mañana, las horas que llevaban de pie empezaron a hacer mella en Kate, así que ella se fue a sentar a una mesa debajo de una sombrilla con un refresco mientras Aly y Rick siguieron montándose en diferentes atracciones.

Aprovecharon que estaban allí y comieron algo antes de volver a casa a descansar. Si Kate estaba cansada, Alyson estaba agotada. No había parado de un lado para otro del parque y la euforia al montarse en las atracciones había terminado por dejarla completamente exhausta.

La acostaron en la cama para que echara un poco de siesta y ellos dos se sentaron en el sofá a descansar también.

"Creo que te lo has pasado tú mejor que ella". Bromeó Beckett cuando él la atrajo entre sus brazos los dos medio tumbados en el sofá.

"Pero yo no estoy tan cansado como ella". Sonrió él besando su cabeza.

"Mmm… ¡qué suerte!". Dijo reclinándose un poco más sobre él para dejar descansar completamente su espalda.

"¿Tú estás muy cansada?". Preguntó preocupado.

"Más que cansada, me está matando la espalda". Suspiró volviendo a moverse un poco para intentar acomodarse.

"¿Prefieres que nos echemos un rato en la cama?". Preguntó acariciando su tripa suavemente.

"No quiero quedarme dormida. Iba a preparar la cena para esta noche con Alexis, Ellie y su hermana". Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.

"Olvídate de la cena, Kate". Besó su cuello tiernamente. "Vamos a la cama y así descansas en condiciones". Sonrió al empezar a notar cómo el bebé se movía un poco.

"Él no parece que esté muy cansado". Sonrió también Kate. "Pero sí, creo que estaré mejor en la cama". Se agarró al respaldo del sofá para incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá. Después, Rick la ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Gracias". Le sonrió y besó sus labios tiernamente.

"Vamos, mami". Dijo él agarrándola de la cintura para caminar juntos hasta la habitación.

Se echaron en la cama y terminaron quedándose los dos dormidos, aunque a Beckett le costó algo más que a Castle a causa del cansancio, el dolor de espalda y los movimientos del bebé que parecía que se hubiera despertado.

A media tarde, Aly apareció en el cuarto y se coló entre los dos en la cama, despertando a Rick.

"Ey, princesa". Susurró para no despertar a Kate. "¿Ya te has despertado?".

La niña se frotó los ojos acurrucándose entre los brazos de Rick. "Sí. Tengo un poco de hambre". Dijo mirando cómo dormía Kate.

"¿Me acompañas a la cocina y te preparo un pequeño bocadillo?". Preguntó acariciando su pelo y mirando también cómo dormía Kate.

"Vale". Sonrió la niña, se acercó con cuidado hasta la inspectora y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, sin despertarla. Después se bajó de la cama y le dio la mano a Rick cuando él también salió de la cama.

"Después de merendar, ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?". Preguntó sonriente mientras entraba en la cocina y empezaba a prepararle el bocadillo a la niña.

"¿Haremos pizza?". Preguntó contenta.

"¡Haremos pizza!". Afirmó el escritor sonriente.

Unas 3 horas después Alyson y Rick ya tenían todo preparado y esperaban a las chicas mientras Kate se secaba el pelo después de una rápida ducha que se había dado. Castle miró por tercera vez el reloj de su muñeca. Llevaban 20 minutos de retraso. Supuso que se habrían entretenido con la familia de Ellie. Pero de todas formas, sacó el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Alexis y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

"Aly, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a ver si mamá necesita que la ayudes a vestirse?". Preguntó buscando el número de su hija en el móvil.

"Voy". Dijo contenta la niña y salió disparada a la habitación del matrimonio.

Allí se encontró a Kate sentada en el borde de la cama, con el pelo seco pero sólo vestida con la ropa interior. Tenía una mano sobre si tripa, la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

"Mami, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó la niña preocupada.

Kate al oír a la pequeña levantó la cabeza abriendo despacio los ojos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí amor, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Es sólo que el bebé se está moviendo más de la cuenta". Volvió a cerrar los ojos con algo de fuera cuando volvió a sentir una patada del bebé.

"¿A ver?". Dijo Aly acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre la tripa de Beckett. "¡Wow!". Exclamó al sentirlo ella también. "¿Está jugando a fútbol ahí dentro?". Preguntó.

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirando sonriente a la niña. "Eso parece cariño". Besó su mejilla. "¿Me ayudas a vestirme?". Pidió poniéndose en pie cuando sintió que los movimientos del bebé cesaban.

"Sí". Sonrió Alyson y se puso en pie ayudándola como pudo a vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Castle paseaba por el salón después de haber llamado a Alexis y que ésta no le hubiera respondido la llamada. Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez una voz le dijo que el teléfono al que llamaba se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Suspiró levantando la cabeza hacia el techo e intentando tranquilizarse. No había motivo para ponerse nervioso, sólo llevaban 30 minutos de retraso, pero él, como padre que era, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Kate salió de la habitación dándole la mano a Aly y al verlo así y no ver a las chicas, frunció el ceño. "Rick, ¿va todo bien?". Preguntó soltando a Aly que se sentó en el sofá y acercándose a su marido.

Castle se giró al escucharla y alzó el teléfono. "He llamado a Alexis un par de veces. La primera no me ha contestado y la segunda parece que tenía el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura". Explicó.

"Se habrán entretenido con la familia de Ellie o se habrán encontrado con alguien por el camino". Intentó tranquilizarlo ella. Puso las manos sobre los brazos de Rick con cariño.

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente. "Venían en coche. No creo que se hayan encontrado con nadie".

"Bueno, tranquilízate". Dijo ella acariciando su brazo derecho de arriba abajo. "Enseguida llegarán". Agarró su mano tiernamente y la puso sobre su barriga para que notara cómo se movía el bebé.

Castle sonrió ligeramente al sentirlo y se abrazó a Kate suavemente. "Lo siento, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando se trata de Alexis".

"Lo sé, pero seguro que va todo bien". Volvió a intentar tranquilizarlo ella. Agarró la mano de Rick entrelazándola con la suya y las colocó sobre su tripa suavemente. "Este pequeñín también te dice que estés tranquilo". Besó sus labios tiernamente.

Castle agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a dejar suaves caricias sobre su vientre mientras permanecían abrazados.

"¿Habéis terminado de hacer la cena?". Preguntó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Sí". Respondió él. "Sólo queda hornear un poco las pizzas para que se terminen de hacer y estén calientes". Informó acercándola a la cocina para que viera las pizzas.

Kate sonrió y cogió un trocito de tocino que había sobre una de ellas, llevándoselo a la boca. "Está rico" Dijo mirando sonriente a Rick.

"Pues claro que está rico". Dijo el escritor sonriendo un poco también. "Hasta la masa es casera". Le sacó la lengua a Kate y ella le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, beso que él prolongó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

El sonido del móvil de Beckett interrumpió aquel momento. Kate se separó sonriente de él y se acercó a su teléfono. Frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de la comisaría y respondió con rapidez. "Beckett".

"Soy yo". Dijo Ryan. "¿Está Castle contigo?". Preguntó con cierto tono preocupado el detective.

"Sí, estamos en casa. ¿Por qué?". Preguntó empezando a preocuparse ella también.

"Nos acaban de avisar de un homicidio cerca del loft. Parece que ha habido 2 testigos. Se trata de Alexis y una chica que iba con ella. Está bien, pero un poco asustada". Informó el rubio.

"¿Dónde están?". Preguntó Kate mirando a Rick de reojo que al escuchar la llamada se había acercado a ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo eso.

"Aquí, en comisaría. Las hemos traído para preguntarles por lo que vieron, pero hemos pensado que era mejor que vinierais vosotros antes de que habláramos con ella".

"Está bien. Vamos ahora mismo para allí, Ryan". Colgó el móvil y miró a Castle tragando saliva.

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó él empezando a ponerse bastante nervioso.

"Tranquilo". Le agarró la mano suavemente. "Era Ryan. Dice que ha habido un homicidio por aquí cerca y por lo visto lo han presenciado Alexis y Ellie". Informó mirándole a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mano tiernamente.

La cara del escritor palideció de golpe y se tuvo que apoyar en el mueble que tenía detrás de él para no caerse.

"Rick, escúchame". Pidió ella apretando su mano con cariño. "Alexis está bien, y Ellie también. Parece que sólo ha sido el susto". Acarició su mejilla con amor mirándolo preocupada a los ojos.

"¿Dónde está?". Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"En comisaría". Dijo ella soltando su mano al ver que se movía con rapidez para ir a calzarse. Ella hizo lo mismo y cuando él iba a salir de casa, lo agarró del brazo suavemente. "Espérame en el coche que voy a dejar a Aly con la vecina". Él asintió y fue al ascensor para bajar al garaje e ir arrancando el coche.

Kate le contó a la niña que tenían que ir a comisaría por un problema que había habido y que se tenía que quedar con la vecina. Alyson fue a protestar pero enseguida notó a Beckett preocupada y simplemente asintió mientras llamaban a la puerta de la vecina. La mujer no tuvo ningún problema en quedarse con la niña ni en darla de cenar. Kate se lo agradeció varias veces y en cuanto pudo bajó al garaje y se acercó a su coche viendo como Rick estaba fuera de él apoyado en la puerta.

"Ya está". Le acarició la mejilla suavemente. "Conduzco yo. Métete en el coche". Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se metió en el asiento del conductor comprobando que el coche estuviera arrancado.

Castle se sentó en el del copiloto casi como un autómata sin decir nada. Beckett condujo en silencio hacia la comisaría, lo más rápido que podía. Cuando aparcaron allí, Rick se bajó corriendo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso en el que trabajaban. Beckett subió en ascensor intentando tranquilizarse y con una mano en la tripa por las casi continuas molestias que tenía.

"¿Dónde está Alexis?". Preguntó Castle en cuanto llegó al piso jadeante.

"Tranquilo bro. Sólo está un poco asustada". Le dijo Espósito agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la sala de descanso donde estaba Aleixs con los ojos rojos de llorar sentada en el sofá y sujetando una mano vendada de Ellie entre las suyas.

"Alexis". Dijo él en cuanto entró.

Ella se levantó rápidamente en cuanto vio a su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando.

"Ya está cariño, ya ha pasado". Contestó él estrechándola entre sus brazos y besando su pelo repetidas veces en un intento por tranquilizarla. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma y consiguió tranquilizarse un poco.

Beckett llegó cuando padre e hija aún seguían abrazados. "Alexis, Ellie, ¿estáis bien?". Preguntó nada más entrar en la sala de descanso.

La pelirroja se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se abrazó con fuerza a Kate. Ella correspondió al abrazo sintiendo cómo se tranquilizaba un poco al verla. "Ya está, Lex. No te preocupes". Besó su mejilla suavemente.

Castle se acercó a Ellie que seguía sentada en el sofá y le cogió la mano vendada. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí… Sólo ha sido un pequeño rasguño y sobre todo el susto…". Se mordió el labio intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Kate y Alexis se soltaron el abrazo y la joven se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto a Ellie cuando su padre se levantó. Rick y Kate se sentaron en unas sillas que giraron para dejarlas frente a ellas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Preguntó Kate preocupada.

"Se nos hizo algo tarde con mis padres y decidimos dejar a mi hermana allí para no tener que volver luego de noche con ella". Contó Ellie acariciando la mano de Alexis suavemente durante todo el rato. "Íbamos de camino al loft cuando de un callejón salieron dos tipos corriendo, uno delante de otro".

"El segundo empuñaba un cuchillo". Dijo Alexis. "Le iba gritando al primero que se lo iba a pagar, que no sabía con quién se había metido y que él y toda su familia lo pagaría caro". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio y se secó las lágrimas.

"El que huía se giró cuando cogió una tubería rota del suelo y fue a agredirle, pero el del cuchillo fue más rápido…". Susurró Ellie.

"Se lo clavó en el pecho". Terminó Alexis. "Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en nosotras, que nos habíamos quedado paradas al escuchar el jaleo y más al ver el cuchillo. Pero no pude evitar soltar un grito cuando le clavó el cuchillo".

"Entonces se giró hacia nosotras". Dijo Ellie con la voz entrecortada.

"Fue a atacarme a mí y Ellie se puso en medio. Por eso tiene un corte en la mano. Le dije que mi madre era policía y que más le valía salir corriendo. Parece que eso le asustó y se fue corriendo". Terminó de contar la pelirroja. Kate le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ante el detalle de llamarla a ella su madre.

"¿Le visteis la cara?". Preguntó Kate agarrando la mano de Alexis suavemente.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza. "Iba encapuchado".

"Pero tenía un tatuaje raro en el brazo". Dijo Alexis. Cogió papel y lápiz que había sobre la mesa de aquella sala y les dibujó una especie de laberinto. "Era algo así".

"Bien. Se lo daré a Espo y Ryan para que lo investiguen". Dijo Kate cogiendo el papel de Alexis y echándole ella un vistazo analizándolo detalladamente.

"Menos mal que no estaba mi hermana con nosotras". Dijo Ellie secándose las lágrimas.

"No os preocupéis chicas. Ya todo ha pasado y con suerte y los detalles que nos habéis dado, podremos pillarle". Dijo Castle abrazando nuevamente a su hija.

"¿Qué os parece si les paso a mis compañeros la información que me habéis contado y nos vamos a casa, cenamos y hacemos un maratón de películas?". Propuso Kate mirando a las chicas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que las dos lo necesitamos". Dijo Alexis sonriendo un poco agradecida a la inspectora.

"Bien, pues esperarme aquí y nos vamos ahora". Fue a levantarse pero se quedó sentada cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su barriga. Se tocó la tripa suavemente cerrando los ojos.

"Kate, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó Castle soltando suavemente a Alexis y acercando su silla a la de su mujer.

"Sí. Sólo me ha dado una patada fuerte". Respiró hondo un par de veces mordiéndose el labio y alzó la cabeza nuevamente abriendo los ojos para mirar a Rick con una pequeña sonrisa.

Castle le cogió la hoja con lo que Alexis había dibujado y se levantó. "Esperadme vosotras aquí que yo les cuento todo a los chicos". Besó la cabeza de su hija y acarició la espalda de Kate suavemente. "Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que vuelva eh". Ella asintió suavemente.

Castle llevó a los chicos la información que su hija y Ellie les habían contado junto con el dibujo del tatuaje de aquel hombre, les contó lo que había pasado con total detalle y les pidió que las interrogaran al día siguiente con más calma.

Después, los cuatro juntos y Rick sujetando a Kate por la cintura y a Alexis con la mano fueron al coche y volvieron al loft donde recogieron a Alyson, cenaron los 4 porque la niña ya lo había hecho en casa de la vecina y se sentaron en el sofá a intentar relajarse y ver unas películas.

 **Un pequeño susto para las chicas que parece que ha acabado en nada. ¿Cómo lo vais viendo?**


	69. Chapter 69

**Buenas!**

 **Os traigo el último capítulo antes del epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia!**

Después del susto que las jóvenes se habían llevado, se pasaron los días siguientes yendo los 5 juntos allá donde tuvieran o quisieran ir. La investigación del homicidio iba viento en popa e incluso la propia Kate se había pasado un par de días por comisaría para echarles un cable a sus compañeros.

Aquella tarde habían decidido ir todos a dar una vuelta a Central Park. Las chicas se iban de viaje a Europa en un par de días y tenían pensado pasarlos con la familia de Ellie. Así que esa iba a ser su última tarde juntos hasta que volvieran de una semana de vacaciones.

"¡Ellie, Alexis!". Gritó la pequeña corriendo por delante de ellas. "¿A que no me pilláis?". Las picó echando nuevamente a correr alrededor de unos árboles.

Alexis sonrió a Ellie y las dos echaron a correr, cada una por un lado para poder atrapar antes a la niña.

"Aly ten cuidado no te vayas a caer". Aconsejó Kate mientras paseaba con Rick de la mano. La inspectora llevaba unos días con alguna molestia pero había ido a ver a su ginecóloga y le había dicho que era normal al tratarse de las últimas semanas de embarazo. La doctora también le dijo que hiciera reposo y que no se asustara si el bebé se adelantaba unos días y decidía salir antes de tiempo. Eso la tenía un poco nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que no pasaba nada porque un bebé naciera unos días antes, pero ella quería que todo saliera bien y que su hijo estuviera sano.

Rick, que conocía los miedos de su mujer, intentaba tranquilizarla continuamente y cuando ella estaba descansando, él lo hacía a su lado logrando que se distrajera y no pensara en el momento del parto. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña acampada? Tengo en el coche un mantel y alguna silla. Podríamos comprar algo para picar y comer por aquí". Propuso caminando con ella. "¿O prefieres comer en casa?".

"Hace buen día. Ha bajado un poco el calor. Mejor nos quedamos por aquí y luego ya vamos a casa". Respondió con una sonrisa viendo como las chicas acababan de pillar a Aly y se habían tirado a la hierba haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

"Pues esperadme aquí que voy a por todo". Dijo besando su cabeza.

"¿Podrás tu solo con todo?". Preguntó ella.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Tú espérame ahí sentada, por favor". Pidió acariciando su tripa suavemente y señalándole un banco.

Ella asintió y avisó a las chicas de que se sentaba en el banco mientras ellas jugaban.

"¿Kate Beckett?". Dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

"¿Tom Demming?". Preguntó sorprendida girándose lo que pudo en el banco para verlo.

"Así es". Dijo él sonriente bordeando el banco y sentándose a su lado. "Cuánto tiempo sin verte".

"Unos años". Afirmó ella sonriendo pero algo cortada.

"Acabo de volver a la ciudad. He estado trabajando fuera todo este tiempo. ¿Te casaste al final?". Preguntó al fijarse en su anillo en el dedo y después en su abultado vientre. "¿De cuánto estás?".

"A punto de salir de cuentas". Sonrió acariciándose suavemente la barriga.

"Me alegro". Sonrió él. "Yo también me casé. Con una compañera de Los Ángeles donde he estado trabajando hasta ahora. Nos hemos venido a Nueva York por mi trabajo. Me han ofrecido algo mejor aquí y hemos decidido mudarnos". Informó.

En ese momento, Aly se acercó corriendo a Kate y se sentó a su lado jadeante por la carrera que se había pegado con Alexis y Ellie. "Mami, ¿vamos a comer aquí?". Preguntó la niña casi sin fijarse en que Kate estaba acompañada.

"Sí cariño". Contestó la inspectora acariciando su mejilla suavemente. "Papá ha ido al coche a por un mantel y unas sillas y después compraremos algo para picar por aquí".

"Bien". Dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde las jóvenes estaban.

Demming siguió con la mirada a Alyson. "¿Es tu hija?". Preguntó sorprendido.

"Más o menos". Contestó Kate mirando a la niña. "La adoptamos. Su padre asesinó a su madre embarazada y después acabó con sus suegros". Contó con tristeza y se mordió el labio.

"Vaya, eres toda una madraza entonces". Contestó Tom con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendido por la historia.

"Lo intento". Dijo Kate con modestia y se fijó que Castle se acercaba hacia ella con todas las cosas.

El escritor las dejó en el suelo y besó la cabeza de su mujer. "Tom Demming". Dijo cuando reconoció al hombre que acompañaba a Kate.

"Richard Castle". Respondió él nuevamente sorprendido, pero esta vez por descubrir que la inspectora Beckett había acabado casada con Castle y embarazada de él.

Se estrecharon la mano con educación. "Bueno, me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver y de que te vaya todo tan bien". Dijo Demming poniéndose en pie. "Espero no tardar otra vez tantos años en vernos". Se despidió de los dos y se alejó de ellos caminando hacia las afueras de Central Park.

"¡Qué sorpresa!". Dijo él sentándose al lado de Kate y poniendo una mano suavemente en su tripa.

"Sí, la verdad. Ha estado trabajando en Los Ángeles donde conoció a su mujer. Ha vuelto a Nueva York con ella para trabajar aquí de nuevo". Informó Kate dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick.

"Me alegro por él". Dijo con sinceridad el escritor. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, pero sin separarse. "¿Cómo estás?". Preguntó.

"¿Del embarazo o de haberme encontrado con mi ex, al que dejé para irme contigo a los Hamptons y luego me dejaste plantada al irte tú con Gina?". Le devolvió la pregunta levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De las dos cosas".

"Del embarazo, cansada y con molestias desde hace unos minutos, pero no muy fuertes. De lo de Tom, estoy bien. Eso está más que superado, ¿no crees?". Se acercó a sus labios tiernamente y le besó con suavidad, agarrándolo de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

"Mmm… Sí, está superado". Sonrió él volviendo a besarla exactamente igual que ella había hecho con él.

"Anda, vamos a comprar la comida y a comer, que me muero de hambre". Dijo sonriente y se puso en pie con la ayuda de él. Se agarró a su cintura para caminar mejor y poder llevar mejor el peso y las molestias.

La familia compró la comida allí cerca y las chicas y Alyson se sentaron a comerla en el mantel que Rick había llevado mientras la pareja se sentaba en unas sillas para mayor comodidad de Kate.

Volvieron a casa aunque las chicas se quedaron en casa de Ellie después de despedirse de ellos. Aly se fue a jugar a su cuarto mientras Kate se tumbó un rato en la cama y Rick se sentó a escribir en su despacho.

Unas horas después, Rick subió a ver a Alyson y la descubrió sentada en la mecedora que habían comprado para el cuarto del bebé, leyendo uno de los libros infantiles que él había escrito. Sonrió al verla tan concentrada y divertida leyendo y bajó nuevamente las escaleras encaminándose al cuarto a ver si Kate seguía dormida.

Entró sigilosamente para no despertarla y la descubrió de costado en la cama, únicamente tapada con una sábana y la mano sobre su tripa. Se subió a la cama con cuidado colocándose tras ella. Pero no se atrevió a pegarse más a ella por si la despertaba.

"Estoy despierta". Susurró ella con voz de adormilada.

Rick sonrió al escucharla y alargó el brazo hasta colocarlo sobre ella y acariciando su tripa suavemente. "No sabía si estabas dormida y no quería despertarte". Besó su cabeza tiernamente.

"Me he despertado hace un rato. Creo que este niño…". Se vio interrumpida por él.

"O niña". Ambos sonrieron.

Ella continuó hablando. "Creo que este niño, o niña..". Dijo imitando la voz de él "…tiene ganas de salir pronto". Suspiró cerrando los ojos empezando a relajarse un poco gracias a las caricias de su marido.

"¿Te traigo algo de comer?". Preguntó solícito.

"No, no hace falta". Dijo ella respirando hondo y con fuerza un par de veces al sentir un par de agudos dolores. "Uf…". Se quejó suavemente tragando saliva.

"¿Te duele?". Preguntó él preocupado incorporándose en la cama con cuidado para mirarla.

"Un poco". Contestó ella sin querer preocuparlo, pero lo cierto era que ella misma se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Desde hacía ya unos minutos que tenía esos dolores a ratos más agudos y a ratos más suaves.

"Tranquila". Susurró él adivinando su nerviosismo. Le dio suaves caricias en el pelo para intentar tranquilizarla.

"¿Aly está arriba?". Preguntó Kate unos minutos después.

"Sí". Sonrió Rick al acordarse de lo que estaba haciendo la niña cuando subió a verla. "Estaba sentada en la mecedora del cuarto del bebé, leyendo uno de los libros infantiles".

Kate sonrió al escucharlo. "Le encantan". Afirmó la inspectora antes de soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor ante un nuevo pinchazo bastante agudo. "Oh, joder". Se quejó moviéndose un poco en la cama intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda.

"¿Otro?". Preguntó Rick poniéndose en pie y rodeando la cama para acercarse a ella por el otro lado. Kate asintió sin decir nada intentando concentrarse en que el dolor pasara. Rick le acarició la mejilla suavemente colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Cuando el dolor cesó, ella abrió los ojos y miró a Castle con cierto temor. "Rick…". Susurró tragando saliva.

Él entendió su miedo y agarró su mano apretándosela suavemente. "¿Crees que son contracciones?". Preguntó con cariño dejando caricias en la parte superior de su mano.

"Eso espero, porque sino será que algo va mal". Apretó nuevamente los ojos al empezar a sentir de nuevo un poco de dolor.

"Voy a llamar a la doctora y avisarle de que vamos al hospital". Besó su frente tiernamente y fue a soltarse de ella pero Kate no dejó que separaran sus manos.

"Coge mi móvil para llamar". Pidió ella respirando hondo un par de veces.

Rick uso el teléfono para hablar con la doctora que estaba llevando el embarazo de Kate y tras darle los detalles de los dolores y de sus frecuencias, la ginecóloga le dijo que casi seguro que estaba de parto y que fueran al hospital para que les atendieran cuanto antes.

Beckett cerró los ojos durante una nueva contracción unos minutos después y apretó sin querer la mano de Rick. "Me tengo que vestir…". Dijo jadeante por el dolor cuando la contracción pasó.

"Yo te ayudo". Dijo él agarrándola del brazo firmemente para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama y ponerle la ropa.

Cuando estuvo lista, se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama a esperar a que él se vistiera y cogiera la bolsa que ya tenían preparada con cosas para el bebé.

"Llama a mi padre". Pidió mordiéndose el labio y respirando suavemente para tranquilizarse.

"No te preocupes, ahora de camino al hospital llamamos a tu padre, mi madre y Alexis".

"¿Y Aly?". Preguntó ella poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de él.

"La dejamos con la vecina". Salieron al salón y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá mientras subía a por la niña y le contaba que Kate estaba de parto y que se tenía que quedar con la vecina. La niña protestó pero lo entendió y cuando la dejaron con la vecina, les pidió que llamaran cuando el bebé hubiera nacido.

Kate, ayudada por Rick caminó hasta el coche, con suerte sin ninguna contracción hasta que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

De camino al hospital Rick no soltó la mano de su mujer mientras conducía y utilizando el manos libres del coche llamaron a Jim, Martha y Alexis y Ellie que dijeron que salía para el hospital ellos también.

Cuando llegaron, pasaron a Kate rápidamente a atenderla y comprobaron que efectivamente tenía contracciones y que estaba de parto, pero aún no había dilatado lo suficiente. Castle pasó con ella y no soltó su mano en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la examinaron.

"Tranquila… enseguida lo tenemos con nosotros". Intentó animarla apretando su mano y colocándole bien el flequillo con la otra mano.

"No tenía ni idea de que esto dolía tanto". Se quejó la inspectora entre contracción y contracción echando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar un poco.

"Lo sé, amor. Pero ya queda poco, tú puedes". La animó besando sus labios suavemente. "Piensa que pronto sabremos si nuestro hijo se llamará Johanna o Alexander"

Kate sonrió ligeramente apretando nuevamente su mano cuando llegó otra contracción.

La familia, con Alyson que la habían recogido de casa de la vecina, ya había llegado pero esperaba fuera para no incomodar a la parturienta.

Casi dos horas después, y tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de Kate, el paritorio se inundó del llanto del pequeño bebé que acababa de nacer. Beckett echó la cabeza y la espalda hacia atrás para descansar después de haber estado empujando un buen rato y sonrió con lágrimas y totalmente sudada cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé.

"Es un niño". Informaron los doctores cediéndole el honor a Rick de cortar el cordón umbilical y tras poner al bebé en unas sábanas limpias, se lo pasaron a su madre, quien lo cogió con pocas fuerzas pero sujetándolo bien y con infinito amor.

Rick se acercó a ella por arriba para mirarlo y sonrió acariciando la frente del bebé. "Es precioso…". Susurró el escritor y besó la frente de su mujer. "Felicidad, mamá".

Kate sonrió con emoción acurrucando a su hijo entre sus brazo y observándolo con mimo y amor. "Bienvenido, Alexander". Susurró ella besando su pequeña cabecita.

Los doctores se acercaron a ellos sonrientes. "¿Está todo bien?". Preguntaron Rick y Kate a la vez haciendo que todos sonrieran más.

"Todo parece en orden. Pero ahora nos lo vamos a llevar para comprobarlo mientras terminamos de atenderte a ti". Le informó un doctor a Kate.

Cogieron al niño y se lo llevaron a lavarlo mientras terminaban con Beckett.

Castle aprovechó ese rato para salir a anunciar a su familia la llegada al mundo del pequeño Alexander y contar cómo su madre había sido una campeona y lo había hecho todo perfectamente y que se encontraba en buenas condiciones aunque bastante cansada. La familia se alegró enormemente y todos esperaron pacientemente a que trasladaran a la madre y al bebé a una habitación para entrar a verlos.

Jim Beckett fue el primero en entrar a ver a su hija y a su nieto. Se encontró a Kate tumbada en la cama, bocarriba y con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormida. El bebé descansaba cerca de ella en una cunita para recién nacidos del hospital, después de que su madre le hubiera dado la primera toma. Rick entró junto a su suegro y los dos se acercaron sigilosos hasta el bebé, intentando no despertar a Kate.

"Es precioso". Dijo Jim acercándose más a su nieto y agarrando suavemente su manita.

"Sí que lo es". Respondió el escritor con una imborrable sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras el abogado cogía en brazos a su nieto, Alexis, Ellie y Alyson se asomaron por la puerta para ver si podían pasar. Rick les hizo señas de que entraran pero que no hicieran ruido para no molestar a Kate.

Alyson enseguida se lanzó a los brazos del escritor para que la cogiera y poder ver mejor al niño que dormía en los brazos de su abuelo. "¿Es un niño?". Preguntó Aly en un susurro para no despertar a Kate.

"Sí, cariño. Es un niño y se llama Alexander". Sonrió Castle y observó como la niña se quedaba embobada mirando al bebé.

Alexis y Ellie se acercaron a él para darle dos besos y felicitarlo por su paternidad y después rodearon cada una por un lado a Jim para ver mejor al bebé.

"Se parece a Katie cuando nació". Dijo Jim mirando a su hija con el bebé en brazos.

"A mí me recuerda un poco a Alexis". Respondió el escritor con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues a mí me parece de los bebés más guapos que haya visto". Dijo Ellie agarrando suavemente la manita de Alexander.

"Mmm…". Kate empezó a moverse al escuchar sus voces y abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. "Ey, veo que ya conocéis al pequeño". Se fue a incorporar un poco para estar más sentada pero le molestó un poco y volvió a quedarse tumbada.

"Espera". Dijo Rick bajando a la niña al suelo. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba su mujer y le colocó las almohadas de manera que estuviera más incorporada. La agarró del brazo con firmeza para levantarla un poco y con el esfuerzo de los dos consiguieron que la inspectora se quedara casi sentada.

"Es precioso, hija. Enhorabuena". Le felicitó su padre aún con el niño en brazos besando su mejilla sonoramente.

Después de que entrara Martha y todos felicitaran a la pareja, el niño pasó a las manos de Alexis, quien lo sostuvo un rato hasta que lo dejaron descansar en la cunita. Alyson, Ellie, Martha, Jim y Alexis se colocaron alrededor de él sin poder dejar de mirarlo ni acariciarlo.

Castle aprovechó el momento y se colocó al lado de la cama de su mujer, agarrando su mano tiernamente. "¿Cómo estás?". Preguntó besando su frente con amor.

Beckett respiró hondo mirando cómo todos hacían carantoñas a su hijo y después miró a Rick a los ojos con una sonrisa. "Agotada, pero tremendamente feliz". Respondió apretando su mano suavemente.

"No sabes lo que me alegra eso". Dijo él con cariño mirando también hacia el bebé y su familia alrededor de él.

"¿Y tú?". Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para mirar mejor a su marido.

"¿Yo?". Rick la miró sonriendo. Kate asintió y él se agachó más para besar dulcemente sus labios. "Increíblemente feliz". Respondió provocando una sonrisa en los dos.

Ryan y Jenny llegaron un rato después, felicitaron a la pareja y les llevaron un pequeño detallito para el niño. Estuvieron poco rato y la pareja se fue quedando sola cuando las visitas poco a poco se fueron marchando para dejarlos tranquilos y descansar. Castle cogió el portátil que Alexis le había traído de casa y se sentó en una silla de la habitación a teclear sin parar mientras su mujer y su hijo dormían profundamente.

Al cabo del rato, él también se fue quedando dormido, con el ordenador sobre las piernas y una mano dentro de la cuna del bebé, quien tenía su dedo índice fuertemente agarrado.

Kate se despertó justo cuando le tocaba la siguiente toma a Alex y sonrió con emoción al ver aquella escena de Rick dormido con el dedo índice agarrado por la pequeña manita del bebé. Se incorporó un poco, alargó la mano para hacerles una foto y decidió enviársela a Lannie y Espo que seguían de viaje de novios y que aún no se habían enterado de que ya había nacido el bebé. De paso, también se la envió a Ryan y Alexis.

"Rick…". Murmuró no muy alto para no despertarlo de golpe. Él se movió un poco en el sillón sin despegar la mano de la del bebé y sin despertarse. "Rick". Volvió a decir ella algo más alto mordiéndose el labio, pero siguió sin surtir efecto. "Castle". Pronunció ella esta vez bastante más alto y sonriendo.

Aquello sí funcionó y despertó, algo aturdido, al escritor. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?". Se sentó bien de golpe en el sillón mirando a todos lados de la habitación.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien". Respondió ella sonriente. "Sólo necesito que me pases al niño que le toca comer".

"Ah, sí. Voy". Dijo él estirándose y levantándose después para acercarse a mirar al bebé. Lo cogió con cuidado y besó su frente antes de dárselo a su madre. "A comer un poquito, pequeñín". Dijo colocándolo entre los brazos de Kate.

Ella lo colocó correctamente para poder darle el pecho en condiciones y sonrió al ver cómo él enseguida se puso a comer. Rick agarró la mano del niño y se la acarició suavemente hasta que Alexander volvió a enganchar el dedo índice de su mano.

"Creo que le ha gustado mi dedo". Bromeó el escritor riendo.

Kate sonrió en silencio observando cómo comía de su pecho, embobada.

"No sé cómo, pero tenías razón. Es un niño, y es un niño precioso". Besó su cabecita suavemente.

"Intuición". Respondió ella acariciando el brazo del niño mientras lo sujetaba bien para que comiera. "¿Alexis también era así de pequeña?". Preguntó Kate en un susurro pues el bebé se había quedado dormido mientras comía.

"Sí se parecen un poco, pero creo que este es todavía más guapo, al menos de recién nacido".

Kate sonrió y cuando el niño terminó de tomar del primer pecho, lo colocó en posición vertical para que echara los gases y después lo colocó del otro lado. "Rick, ¿me acercas el bolso?, por favor". Pidió ella casi sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

Castle se levantó del borde de la cama donde se había sentado y cogió el bolso de Beckett, dejándolo sobre sus piernas con cuidado de no molestar al bebé. "Toma".

"Busca una caja envuelta en papel de regalo". Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rick frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que ella le pidió y cuando la encontró la sacó y dejó el bolso sobre el asiento en el que él había estado dormido.

"Ábrela, es para ti". Dijo Kate mirándole con una sonrisa cuando él la miró sorprendido.

"¿Para mí?". Preguntó desenvolviendo la caja.

"Sí. Es un regalo mío y de Alex". Besó la cabeza del bebé cuando lo volvió a poner en posición vertical después de que terminara de comer.

Castle sonrió encantado y abrió la caja con la premura y la emoción de un niño cuando es Navidad y abre sus regalos. Se quedó perplejo al ver lo que había en el interior. "¡Wow!". Lo sacó despacio y comprobó que se trataba de una preciosa estilográfica de plata.

"Tiene una inscripción". Avisó Kate sonriendo con el bebé dormido entre sus brazos.

Rick buscó lo que ella le decía y rió suavemente cuando lo encontró. Se trataba de un pequeño chupete dibujado en blanco sobre la plata y debajo con letras finas: De Alex, para el mejor papá del mundo. "Sí que estabas convencida de que iba a ser un niño". Dijo él sonriente y se acercó a su mujer besándola intensamente en los labios. "Gracias…". Susurró con emoción.

"Es un regalo condicionado". Dijo ella y al ver que él la miraba sin entender, prosiguió. "Con la condición de que nos escribas un montón de cosas con ella". Respondió sonriente.

"Trato hecho". Besó de nuevo sus labios, alargando el beso con ternura. Entre ellos, en brazos de Kate, el niño dormía profundamente.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti". Dijo el mordiéndose el labio. "Pero está en casa. Me puse tan nervioso que se me olvidó cogerlo". Se lamentó acariciando la mejilla del niño.

"Ya me lo darás cuando volvamos a casa". Sonrió Kate observando cómo él no se perdía detalle de cada facción del niño mientras dormía.

Aquella primera noche en el hospital durmieron lo que pudieron entre toma y toma de Alexander y algún que otro llanto del recién nacido. Y a la mañana siguiente llegó Alexis con Alyson para hacerles una pequeña visita.

Mientras Aly estaba sentada en la cama con Kate y con el niño, Alexis y Rick bajaron a cafetería a por algo para desayunar.

"Toma papá". Dijo la joven dándole una cajita alargada envuelta.

Rick abrió los ojos y la cogió sonriente. "¡Gracias!". Besó su cabeza. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me la había dejado?". Preguntó él mientras cogían algún zumo de una máquina.

"Lo supuse". Respondió elevándose de hombros. "Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te pondrías nervioso y se te olvidaría".

"Supusiste bien". Dijo él contento mientras subían de nuevo a la habitación.

Desayunaron allí y cuando Alexis consiguió que Alyson se despegara de Kate y del bebé se la llevó con la promesa de volver por la tarde. Además, irían con Ellie ya que las chicas se iban al día siguiente de vacaciones y así se despedían de la pareja.

Kate no había dejado que Rick cogiera al niño y lo volviera a colocar en la cuna cuando las chicas se fueron. Lo mantenía bien pegado a ella, acunándolo, mimándolo. Él se sentó a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no molestar a ninguno de los dos.

"No va a ir a ningún lado". Dijo él. "No pasa nada porque lo dejes un ratito en la cuna y descanses tú en condiciones". Acarició la mejilla de Kate colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con ternura.

"Ya lo sé". Respondió ella mirando al bebé con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Anda, déjame cogerlo un poco y abre esto". Le tendió la caja que le había traído Alexis de casa.

Kate se fijó en el regalo y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. La cogió sujetando al niño con una mano y la dejó sobre sus piernas para pasarle a Alex a su padre.

Rick cogió al bebé con ternura besando su cabeza y acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

Kate desenvolvió la caja y la abrió sonriendo con amplitud al ver su interior. Había dos pulseras de oro. Una muy pequeñita lista para que le hicieran una inscripción con el nombre del bebé y su fecha de nacimiento y la otra más grande con una inscripción ya hecha: Para la madre más extraordinaria del mundo.

"Pónmela". Pidió sacándola de la cajita cuando vio que Rick dejaba al bebé en la cuna. Él se acercó y le ayudó a atársela, colocándola del revés de la inscripción y entonces ella pudo ver otra inscripción al otro lado. "Always". Leyó en voz alta aquella palabra, sonriendo con amplitud. "Gracias". Dijo elevando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Son preciosas, gracias". Se incorporó ligeramente para besar con suavidad sus labios.

Rick prolongó el beso agarrándola de la nuca con suavidad. "La del bebé hay que grabarla aún, pero la vi igual que la tuya y no pude resistirme a comprarla". Contó sonriendo.

"Pónsela". Dijo Kate mirando al niño con la pequeña pulserita en la mano. "Ya se la grabaremos".

Castle cogió la pulserita y se la puso al niño volviendo a cogerlo en brazos al escuchar que empezaba a llorar un poco. Enseguida lo calmó entre sus brazos y se acercó a Kate con él en brazos.

"Sigo sin saber por qué te empeñaste en llamarle Alexander". Dijo Rick cuando volvió a ponerlo en los brazos de su madre.

"¿No te gusta?". Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

"No es que no me guste. En verdad me parece un bonito nombre, pero quiero que me lo expliques". Pidió besando sus labios para que estuviera tranquila.

Kate sonrió acariciando al niño. "Hace años me dijeron que un Alexander me cambiaría la vida. Y tú lo hiciste, en varios sentidos, pero tu primer nombre es Richard. Me gusta la idea de que mi hijo se llame Alexander, como aquella persona, y como el segundo nombre de su padre". Explicó acariciando la naricita de su bebé.

Castle sonrió ampliamente y acarició la cabeza del niño. "Me gusta".

Un rato después, Kate le tendió el niño a Rick. "Déjalo en la cunita y vente aquí conmigo un rato, anda". Pidió con voz melosa y una pequeña sonrisa.

Rick dejó al bebé con cuidado en la cuna acariciándolo suavemente y besando su frente y se acercó a la cama donde Kate ya le había hecho hueco para que se tumbara a su lado. Los dos estaban de costado en la cama, frente a frente. Richard alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Kate. "Eres increíble, ¿te lo había dicho ya?". Halagó con amor.

"Sí, pero me sigue encantando escucharlo". Sonrió dándose la vuelta con cuidado para quedar de espaldas a él y giró de su mano para pegarlo a ella y que la abrazara.

"Preciosa". Susurró él por su espalda, besando su cuello tiernamente.

Kate se acurrucó entre sus brazos y pronto se quedó dormida, tranquila y con una enorme sonrisa.

La pareja entró por la puerta del loft varios días después con el alta del bebé y de la madre. Rick llevaba todas las cosas que el niño y Kate habían usado durante su estancia en el hospital y la madre llevaba al niño, dormido, en sus brazos.

Martha tenía unos días de vacaciones y se había ido a la casa de los Hamptons con Alyson, y Alexis y Ellie seguía de vacaciones. Por lo tanto, tenían la casa para ellos tres solos.

Beckett fue directa a la habitación y dejó al bebé en el centro de la cama de matrimonio. Castle puso una lavadora con la ropa de Kate y del niño y después se reunió con ella en la habitación.

"Ya está". Anunció sonriendo al encontrarse a su mujer con su hijo tumbados en la cama. Él dormía y ella se dedicaba a observarlo y a acariciar suavemente su barriguita. Rick se sentó al otro lado del niño, con cuidado de no despertarlo ni incomodarlo. Besó la cabeza de Alexander y después los labios de Kate. "¿Qué hacéis?". Preguntó susurrando.

"Él descansar y yo observarlo". Dijo ella sin quitar la vista de su hijo. "No me puedo creer que ya esté aquí y que sea tan guapo". Sonrió acariciando la mejilla del niño.

"Tiene a la madre más hermosa de todo Nueva York, ¿qué esperabas?". Se tumbó al lado de ellos acariciando la manita de Alex.

Kate elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y le sonrió con ternura. "Su padre tampoco se queda atrás". Le guiñó el ojo y los dos volvieron a mirar al niño.

"¿Cuándo le toca comer?". Preguntó él.

Kate miró el reloj de encima de la mesita de noche. "Dentro una hora y media". Besó la naricita de Alexander.

"¿Comemos algo nosotros antes?". Estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de su mujer.

"Uhum". Asintió ella cerrando los ojos ante la caricia.

"¿Estás cansada?".

"Bastante". Confesó abriendo nuevamente los ojos. "Pero no quiero despegarme del niño".

"Comamos, le das de comer a él y nos echamos una siesta los tres juntos en la cama. ¿Te apetece?". Colocó un mechón de pelo de Kate detrás de su oreja.

"¿Te importa preparar tú algo de comer?". Preguntó bostezando. "Creo que necesito darme un baño antes".

"Ve tranquila". Dijo él poniéndose en pie. "Ponemos a Alex en la cunita y así yo puedo cocinar y tú relajarte con un buen baño".

"¿No le pasará nada?". Preguntó sentándose en la cama y cogiéndolo en brazos.

"¿Por dormir en su cuna?". Sonrió Rick con cariño acercándose a ella. "¿Qué le va a pasar? Si llora o lo que sea, lo escucharé y vendré aquí". Besó la frente de Kate.

"Está bien". Concedió ella. "Si me duermo, ven a despertarme". Besó los labios de Rick y dejó al niño en la cuna con cuidado después de besar su pequeña cabecita. "Enseguida vuelvo, mi vida". Susurró acariciando al niño y después caminó hasta el cuarto de baño mordiéndose el labio. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver como Rick tapaba ligeramente al niño con una fina sábana. Se metió en el baño, se puso algo de música suave de fondo y se preparó la bañera como a ella le gustaba.

Mientras Kate se tomaba el baño relajante, Rick preparó algo rápido para comer, pendiente en todo momento de que el niño estuviera bien y no necesitara nada.

Cuando fue hacia el cuarto para avisar a Kate de que ya estaba la comida, se la encontró envuelta en una toalla, de pie al lado de la cunita acariciando al niño. Sonrió y se acercó a ella por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda. Cerró los ojos al inspirar su aroma y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello. "Hola mami". Susurró en su oído. Ella sonrió ante sus palabras ."¿Qué tal el baño?".

"De maravilla". Suspiró dejándose abrazar y acurrucándose entre los brazos de su marido. "Estos días he echado de menos la bañera".

"Cuando comamos y le des de comer a él, te voy a dar un buen masaje. Ya verás como así duermes un buen rato". Besó su cabeza húmeda y se separó de ella con cariño para que pudiera vestirse y secarse el pelo.

"Hasta que tenga que volver a darle de comer". Dijo Kate sonriente mientras rebuscaba en el armario algo de ropa cómoda para ponerse.

Salieron al salón donde la mesa ya estaba puesta y se llevaron el interfono para escuchar al bebé en caso de que llorara.

"¿Qué has preparado?". Preguntó Kate sentándose en su silla habitual.

"Un par de sándwiches vegetales. Algo rápido y ligero". Dijo él sacándolos de la nevera y llevándolos hasta la mesa. "¿Qué quieres beber?".

"Agua está bien". Respondió ella cogiendo su sándwich casi antes de que él los depositara sobre la mesa.

Rick volvió con una botella grande de agua y sirvió en los dos vasos. Sonrió al verla ya comiendo. "Sí que tenías hambre, sí".

"Sí". Dijo ella todavía con un trozo de comida en la boca mientras lo masticaba. "Por Dios, ¡esto está buenísimo!". Dijo de nuevo con la boca llena tras haber dado otro rápido mordisco.

Rick se rió suavemente y empezó él también a comer.

"¿Cuándo vuelve tu madre con Aly?". Preguntó Kate después de dar un trago a su vaso.

"En un par de semanas. Tiene que volver a ensayar la obra antes de que empiece nuevamente la gira". Informó el escritor.

"¿Te apetece ir a los Hamptons a terminar de pasar el verano?". Preguntó tras volver a llenarse la boca.

"Ya sabes que me encanta ir allí cada vez que podemos. Pero el niño todavía es muy pequeño y tú acabas de salir también del hospital". Cogió su mano con ternura por encima de la mesa.

"No digo mañana mismo". Sonrió ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "Pero antes de que se vaya tu madre. Así Aly está allí, que le encanta. Tú disfrutas también de aquello y el bebé y yo estaremos perfectamente allí también".

"¿Y si os pasara cualquier cosa?". Besó su mano con ternura.

"No nos va a pasar nada. El niño está perfectamente, a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo. Y yo, aunque todavía estoy algo dolorida, se me pasará". Le sonrió. "Y si algo sucediera, allí cerca hay un hospital". Terminó su comida sin soltar la mano de su marido.

"Bueno, primero veamos cómo pasáis estas dos semanas y después decidimos". Dijo él apretando su mano con ternura y terminando también su comida un rato después.

Recogieron lo de la comida y Kate se sentó en la butaca de la habitación a darle el pecho a Alexander. Mientras tanto, Rick llamó a su hija para ver qué tal les iban las vacaciones y después a su madre para asegurarse de que iba todo bien con Alyson en la casa de la playa. Cuando volvió al cuarto, se encontró a Kate con el niño en brazos que acababa de terminar de comer. Lo estaba acunando suavemente y le susurraba una tranquila canción. Se acercó a ellos con cariño agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño. Permaneció en silencio hasta que Kate terminó con aquella nana.

"¿Qué le cantabas?". Preguntó con suavidad para no despertar al niño.

"Una vieja canción que me enseñó mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeña. Decía que me la cantaba a mí cada noche antes de que me durmiera. No me había vuelto a acordar de ella hasta que me he sentado aquí con él". Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y besó la cabeza de Alexander. Después, se levantó con cuidado con él en brazos y lo tumbó en la cuna arropándolo ligeramente con la sábana.

Rick se incorporó acercándose a ella, se puso a su lado y la agarró de la cintura para atraerla a él. Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Castle mientras ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al bebé. "Es una canción muy bonita". Dijo él besando su cabeza.

"Sí que lo es". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y agarrando la mano de Rick tiró de él hacia la cama donde los dos se tumbaron y se abrazaron por encima de las sábanas.

"¿Quieres que te de un masaje?". Preguntó él acariciando su pelo tiernamente.

Kate negó ligeramente con la cabeza acurrucándose más entre sus brazos y colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. "Durmamos un poco". Pidió con voz cansada pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Rick se estiró para alargar una sábana sobre ellos dos y enseguida la pareja se quedó dormida durante un rato antes de tener que volver a dar de comer al pequeño Alexander.

Una semana después, decidieron irse a la casa de los Hamptons a terminar de pasar el verano. Pero antes, Kate quiso acercarse a presentarle a Alexander a alguien. Se bajaron del coche cuando el escritor aparcó y Kate fue a la parte trasera a desabrochar el cinturón de la sillita del niño y lo cogió en brazos con cuidado.

"¿Saco el cochecito para llevarlo?". Preguntó Castle mientras sostenía la puerta del coche abierta para que Beckett sacara al niño.

"No, no hace falta. Lo llevo en brazos". Le sonrió la inspectora con el bebé en brazos y caminando despacio.

Rick la siguió a su lado, en silencio, pegada a ella y agarrándola con suavidad por la cintura. Cuando llegaron frente a la lápida de su madre, Kate se agachó con cuidado y sujetando a Alex con una mano, acarició las letras allí inscritas.

"Hola mamá". Sonrió con nostalgia y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. "Vengo a presentarte a tu nieto". Susurró aún agachada con el niño entre sus brazos. "Se llama Alexander, como el segundo nombre de su padre". Se incorporó poniéndose en pie y alargó la mano que tenía libre hacia Rick.

El escritor agarró su mano con ternura dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella sin soltar sus manos.

Kate continuó hablando. "Es un niño muy guapo y comilón. Como decías que era yo de pequeña". Apretó al niño contra su pecho besando su cabecita. "Sé que te encantaría haber podido conocerlo, pero yo le hablaré siempre de ti, te lo prometo".

Rick la abrazó por detrás con cariño, abrazando también al bebé y besando la cabeza de ambos. Ella sonrió ligeramente, agradecida por aquel gesto.

"Volveremos pronto". Añadió secándose las lágrimas. "Te quiero muchísimo y te sigo echando de menos un barbaridad". Besó las puntas de sus dedos y las posó después nuevamente sobre la lápida.

Se quedaron un rato los tres así abrazados, en silencio hasta que se levantó algo de viento y decidieron volver al coche y reanudar el viaje hasta los Hamptons.

 **Ya tenemos al pequeño con nosotros y el siguiente capítulo será el último definitivamente: el epílogo.**


	70. Chapter 70

**¡Buenas!**

 **Siento haber tardado, pero aquí traigo el EPÍLOGO de esta historia. Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis y que comentéis qué os ha parecido en total este fanfic.**

 **Gracias a todos los que, en un momento u otro, os habéis pasado para leerla, a aquellos que os habéis animado a comentarla más o menos a menudo y también a los "guest" por vuestra reviews.**

 **Ha sido un verdadero placer acercaros el fruto de mi inspiración. ¡Gracias!**

-EPÍLOGO-

"¡Alexis!". Gritó el escritor desde la terraza de la casa de los Hamptons. Su hija se giró desde la piscina para mirarle, prestándole atención. "Vamos a comer". Avisó esperándola con la toalla abierta para que se envolviera en ella y se secara antes de sentarse a comer.

Lex corrió hacia Castle y se dejó envolver en la toalla, sonriendo. "Gracias". Besó su mejilla y se secó con la toalla la mayor cantidad de agua que pudo, escurriéndose con ella el pelo para que no le chorreara.

"Venga, que Kate y Ellie ya han terminado de preparar la comida y Alyson ha puesto la mesa". Abrazó a su hija por los hombros y le besó la cabeza mientras los dos entraban en la casa.

"Gracias. Necesitaba ese baño después de toda la semana trabajando sin parar". Puso la toalla en el colgador para que se secara.

"Bueno, ahora ya estás de vacaciones". Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió cuando descubrió a Alexander caminando hacia ellos. "Y por ahí viene alguien que quiere darte un abrazo".

"Lex, Lex". Dijo el pequeño mientras llegaba hasta su hermana y ésta lo cogía en sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

"Hola renacuajo". Lo saludó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Qué grande estás!".

El niño puso sus deditos marcando el número tres y sonrió. "Tres años". Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Ya es todo un hombrecito". Lo halagó su padre guiñándole el ojo.

"Cómo te he echado de menos, Alex". Dijo la joven abogada.

"¿Ya estás Alexis?". Preguntó Kate saliendo de la cocina con una niña de 5 meses en brazos, su hija Johanna.

"Sí, Kate". Sonrió bajando a Alexander al suelo y se acercó a la inspectora para saludarla con un par de besos y cogió a la niña en brazos. "¿Cómo está la niña más guapa de todas?". Preguntó abrazando a la bebé y llenándola de besos como había hecho con su hermano previamente.

"Cada día más grande". Respondió Kate mientras Rick se abrazaba a ella por detrás y contemplaban los dos a su hija pequeña.

"Y más comilona". Aseguró su padre haciendo reír a Kate.

Ellie salió de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Alexis con la niña en brazos. "Vaya, así que yo soy la última en recibir un beso por tu parte…" Dijo haciéndose la ofendida pero con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Pero para ti, va el mejor beso". Respondió Alexis mientras se acercaba a su futura mujer con la pequeña en brazos y besaba los labios de Ellie con infinito amor. Rick y Kate sonrieron ante esa demostración de amor.

"¡Alexis!" Gritó Alyson mientras entraba de la terraza corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

La pelirroja tuvo el tiempo justo para dejar a Johanna en los brazos de Ellie y abrir sus brazos para recibir a Alyson entre ellos. "Hola, cariño". Apenas tuvo que agacharse para besar su pelo y sonrió cuando la niña apretó aún más el abrazo.

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?". Preguntó Alyson separándose lo justo de Alexis para mirarla a los ojos.

"Unos días, sí". Respondió la joven mirando sonriente a la niña y después a su padre y a Kate que no les quitaban el ojo de encima. Adoraban lo bien que se llevaban todos sus hijos.

Alexander tiró de la toalla que Alexis llevaba envuelta en su cuerpo. "Tata…". Llamó su atención con voz de niño bueno.

"Dime, cielo". Se agachó la abogada aún abrazada a Aly hasta quedar a la altura de Alex.

"Ayer bañamos Aly y yo a Jo". Dijo orgulloso mientras señalaba a su hermana pequeña.

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó la joven sonriéndoles. Alyson y él asintieron enérgicamente. "Eso está genial chicos. Así ayudáis a papá y a mamá". Besó la mejilla de los dos y tras abrazarlos fugazmente se volvió a poner en pie sonriendo a los adultos.

"Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe al comida". Avisó Kate dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Rick y soltándose de su abrazo para agarrar la mano de Alexander y Alyson salir todos afuera a sentar se a comer bajo una enorme sombrilla.

Metieron a Johanna en un parquecito pequeño para tenerla ahí vigilada mientras comían y disfrutaron todos juntos de una agradable comida.

"¿Cómo van las cosas por la comisaría, Kate?". Preguntó con interés Alexis mientras tomaban un poco de helado de postres.

"Con mucho estrés y demasiados objetivos que cumplir". Respondió ella suspirando. "Pero por suerte tengo buenos equipos que hacen que todo sea más fácil, incluso estando de baja todavía".

"También ayuda que esos detectives tengan a la mejor capitana como jefa". Halagó Rick agarrando la mano de Kate con cariño. Beckett puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió a su marido.

"¿Tú qué tal lo llevas?". Preguntó Kate a Alexis, quien llevaba poco más de un año trabajando en uno de los bufetes de abogados más reconocidos del país.

"La verdad es que estamos teniendo un montón de trabajo. Pero creo que me he adaptado muy bien. Mis compañeros son estupendos y cada vez que lo necesito me echan un cable". Dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

"Es que eres la mejor. ¿Cómo no van a llevarse bien contigo?". Dijo Ellie a su chica besando la comisura de sus labios.

Alexis puso los ojos en blanco imitando a Kate y todos rieron. "Kate, ¿de dónde hemos sacado a estos dos?". Preguntó señalando a su padre y a Ellie con la cabeza y todos se volvieron a reír.

"Bueno, y cambiando de tema". Dijo Castle cuando recogieron todo lo de la comida y los helados. "¿Cómo lleváis la preparación de vuestra boda?". Preguntó el escritor con una pequeña sonrisa. Le había costado, pero había acabado aceptando y comprendiendo que Alexis, a pesar de ser aún joven, estaba completamente enamorada de Ellie y dispuesta a vivir el resto de su vida con ella. Así que cada día llevaba mejor el hecho de que su hija mayor se fuera a casar en poco menos de 4 meses.

"Muy bien". Respondió Ellie con una enorme sonrisa. "Tenemos la fecha y el sitio. Sólo nos queda terminar de organizar todas las invitaciones y mandarlas".

"Y encontrar el vestido adecuado". Añadió Alexis mirando con una sonrisa a Kate. En realidad, ella ya tenía vestido. Iba a usar el mismo que había llevado la inspectora el día de su boda; el mismo que usó Johanna Beckett. Sólo le habían hecho un par de arreglos para adecuarlo mejor al cuerpo de la joven.

"Yo eso ya lo tengo". Admitió Ellie sonriendo con picardía a la pelirroja.

Alexis abrió la boca sorprendida. "¿Y no me habías dicho nada?".

"Tú tampoco me has dicho a mí que ya tienes el vestido". Agarró la mano de Alexis con ternura.

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo vestido?". Preguntó Lex.

"Porque estás demasiado tranquila como para no tenerlo ya todo preparado".

"Creo que te conocen demasiado bien, Alexis". Dijo Kate sonriendo a las dos jóvenes.

"Cómo yo a ti". Añadió el escritor con cierto orgullo.

Kate se rió y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo. "Baja tu ego, Richard Castle". Besó sus labios tiernamente y se levantó para coger a Johanna del parque donde estaba. Se volvió a sentar con ella en brazos mientras la niña golpeaba suavemente la mesa de madera mientras se reía.

"La abuela nos ha ayudado a elegir las flores y la decoración. Ya sabes, ha habido que frenarla un poco, pero creo que al final nos ha quedado todo muy bonito". Contó Alexis sonriente. "Por cierto, vuelve dentro de unos días de la gira con la nueva obra".

"Esta mujer no para". Dijo sonriente Kate a quien le sorprendía la energía que tenía la madre de Castle. Todos se rieron.

"Y las dos hemos conseguido que nos den un par de semanas de vacaciones en el trabajo". Expresó contenta Ellie, quien también trabajaba como abogada en el mismo bufete que Alexis, desde hacía casi 2 años.

"Resumiendo, está todo listo". Dijo Rick sacando de una bolsa que había llevado hasta la mesa las invitaciones ya preparadas.

Los ojos de Alexis y de Ellie se iluminaron. "¿Ya están acabadas?". Preguntó Ellie entre sorprendida y encantada.

"Sí. Me han llegado esta misma mañana". Informó el escritor pasándoselas para que les echaran un vistazo.

"Han quedado preciosas". Dijo Kate tras mirarlas ella.

"Gracias papá". Dijo Alexis y se levantó para besar su mejilla con fuerza.

"Ni que las hubiera hecho yo a mano". Se rió Rick. "Simplemente he presionado un poco a los de la imprenta para que las tuvieran listas cuanto antes".

"Las enviaremos esta misma semana". Afirmó Ellie.

"Por cierto". Dijo Alexis sacando su móvil para enseñarles a su padre y a Kate unas fotos. "¿Qué os parece este piso?".

La pareja observó las fotos con detenimiento y Kate levantó la vista mirando a Ellie y Alexis, muy sonriente. "Es precioso. Ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. ¿Dónde está?". Preguntó.

"Un par de calles más abajo del loft". Respondió Ellie sonriente.

"Está tiradísimo de precio. Habría que reformarlo un poco, pero creo que va a ser nuestro". Comentó contenta Alexis.

"Ya sabéis que si necesitáis algo de dinero por adelantado, os lo podemos dejar sin problema". Dijo Castle mirando un momento a Kate, quien asintió corroborando lo que él decía.

"Que los demás no tengamos dos Pulitzers no significa que no podamos pagarnos un piso". Dijo Alexis sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo a su padre. Castle la miró alzando una ceja. "En serio, papá. Creo que podremos arreglárnoslas. Y sino, acudiremos a vosotros". Lo tranquilizó su hija.

"Hablando de Pulitzers". Dijo Ellie. "¿Cuándo es la celebración del último?".

"Dentro de dos semanas". Dijo Kate mirando a Rick con orgullo. Quién se lo iba a decir a ella hacía unos años. Que habría conseguido encerrar al asesino de su madre, que estaría casada con el famoso escritor Richard Castle y ganador de dos Pulitzers, que tendría tres maravillosos hijos y que sería capitana de su propia comisaría. Miró a la pequeña Johanna que jugaba entretenida con una pulsera que le había quitado a Ellie de la muñeca y besó su cabeza para después levantar la mirada y sonreír ampliamente.

Parecía que a cada miembro de la familia Castle-Beckett le iba de maravilla. Y la unión que tenían entre todos ellos era inmejorable.

Al final, iba a ser verdad eso de que los sueños, si luchas por ellos, se acaban cumpliendo.

-FIN-

 **Lo dicho, muchísimas gracias por haber formado parte de esta aventura que un día me atreví a iniciar. Me habéis ido dando fuerzas para continuar y esmerarme más en plasmar lo que mi cabeza tenía planeado.**

 **Espero vuestro comentarios! :)**

 **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

 **Y... espero que, ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
